Kingdom Hearts: Prison Dimensions
by Keyblade Master of Light
Summary: Takes place in KH: JOD. Ky and Nex are back and now they must take the Mark of Mastery by going to the Realm of Prison to save worlds from imprisonment. As they journey for their test, they run into many new friends, but new and old enemies to cause them trouble. How will they fare against this new threat of evil and will they pass? Rated T for violence. Takes place in KH: DDD.
1. Prologue: Realm of Prison

**Hey, guys, Keyblade Master of Light again and I've made a decision to make a new story, relating to my recent DDD story. I know I said I'd do this after I'm done with Journey of Dreams, but I feel like since they both take place at the same time, I figured why not do a chapter for JOD and then do another one for this. This might sound like a risky thing for me to do, but I wanna challenge myself. Anyway, hope you enjoy this prologue.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. They belong to Square Enix and Disney and I don't own the worlds or the characters in it. They all belong to their own respectful owners. I just own my OCs.**

 **On with the show.**

* * *

Prologue: Realm of Prison

In Divine Kingdom and at the castle gardens the skies are crimson and Fortitudo looks outside from his castle window and sees flames from afar and smoke in the sky.

"What in the name of…?" Fortitudo stops talking.

"What is happening?" Amora asked and sees flames from afar and smoke. "Oh, how horrible!" Amora said.

"Who is invading this kingdom?" Fortitudo asked and he sees seven figures in crimson cloaks and black stars going through the garden along with Black Xetis and Heartless. "This can't be!" Fortitudo said.

"Master, let us fight them!" Fulgur said.

"No, you're still too young. Let me handle this." Fortitudo said taking his Keyblade Light's Guardian and then jumps down and confronts the seven figures which are Narasix, Jeal, Sedia, Ravik, Chubb, Laz, and Monity.

"The Lord of Light shows himself." Narasix said.

"You must be the Brotherhood of Disharmony. I don't know how you got unleashed, but I will protect this kingdom from the likes of you." Fortitudo said.

"Is that so?" Narasix asked.

"Don't bother with him. We'll deal with him." A voice said revealing the white and black haired woman named Hilda and with her is Mortem. "Besides, I think it's time for a little friendly reunion." Hilda said.

"Fine." Narasix said as he and the other six keep going for the castle.

"Hilda, Mortem, I never thought I'd see you again." Fortitudo said.

"Oh, don't be like that. We haven't seen each other in years and we were friends, once upon a time." Hilda said.

"Your kingdom is under the brink of destruction and you're in your futile attempts to save it." Mortem said unsheathing his katana at Fortitudo who backs off and Hilda unleashes a black ethereal blade from above but Fortitudo dodges.

"I understand Mortem's cold behavior, but you, Hilda, have always been twisted, even when we were kids." Fortitudo said.

"Thanks for the flattery. Now, hold still." Hilda said unleashing black blades from the ground but Fortitudo delivers a slash at Hilda and Mortem but then something blocks the Keyblade and it's the masked Malus with his Keyblade Dawn of Despair.

 **"I am your opponent and you will fall."** Malus said.

"You…" Fortitudo said and Malus unleashes a dark corridor around him sending Fortitudo somewhere.

 **"Go. Get the Prince of Light."** Malus said as he disappears in a dark corridor and Hilda and Mortem go for the castle.

* * *

In Requiem City at the train station Ky and Nex who are wearing their old clothes are waiting for the train.

"So, you ready for our trip to Sapphire Forest?" Ky asked.

"I guess. This trip better be worth it." Nex said and later the train arrives.

Ky and Nex are later on the train which is moving through the tracks to make its way for Sapphire Forest and during their train ride Ky looks out the window and sees that they're leaving Requiem City but then the sky starts turning black and rain starts to fall.

"Uh, Nex, the sky's turning dark." Ky said.

"Something's off…" Nex said and just then the train starts shaking roughly making the two stumble. "Dammit. We should go look out." Nex said.

Ky and Nex are now outside the train and are now on top of the train and they see the train on fire.

"The train's on fire!" Ky said and thunder roars as lightning comes down.

"How is this possible?" Nex asked and just then something appears in front of them and it's a figure revealing to be Dark Raven.

"Hahahaha! Revived at last! And it seems she was right! You would be here!" Dark Raven said.

"What the…?! Dark Raven?! How's this possible? Wait, is this part of the test?" Ky asked.

"Figure this crap out later! Just focus on the fight!" Nex said taking out Damnation Shadow.

"Right!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Sorry, Prince of Light, but I'm not falling for that trick!" Dark Raven said.

 _(Boss Theme: Night of Fate)_

 _(Information: Defeat Dark Raven!)_

Dark Raven unleashes dark missiles at the two but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Nex vertical slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a brutal double kick and then delivers a shadow punch but Dark Raven unleashes dark puddles on the ground getting the two but Ky cleans them with light and then casts Fire followed by casting Thunder while Nex horizontal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a brutal vertical slash but Dark Raven disappears and then reappears and unleashes dark lightning but Nex unleashes a shadow barrier for protection and then unleashes shadow drills from under the raven and strikes while Ky uses Strike Raid but Dark Raven unleashes more dark missiles damaging Ky who casts Cure and then diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and then delivers a lower horizontal slash while Nex delivers a punch followed by a double kick and then delivers a heavy swing with Damnation Shadow and then delivers an uppercut but Dark Raven disappears and then reappears and unleashes dark puddles but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and then delivers a wide slash while Nex unleashes shadow fists and delivers punches with them and they manage to finish off Dark Raven.

Dark Raven falls to the ground and then disappears.

"Now what do we do? We can't stop the train." Ky said and they see the train going for a destroyed end road.

"Dammit." Nex said and the train drops at the end of the road and the train starts falling along with Ky and Nex.

Ky and Nex are falling from the train and the air and just then they both summon their Keyblades and they see a Keyhole appear and their Keyblades unleash both beams of light and darkness at the Keyhole making a locked sound and unleashing a powerful blinding light but then Ky looks up to see a figure looking down at them.

 _Flashback:_

 _Somewhere at Divine Kingdom's castle in the throne room Ky and Nex all stand before Aptus and Elena, Storm, Lucky, Kiyo and Zatch, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Griff are standing behind the two._

 _"As a Keyblade Paragon, Malus had a gift, just as I did, just as Keyblade Masters such as Xehanort, but my brother's mind was corrupted by power, for he had a belief that power only strives and it brings peace and order. He believed the answer would be found in the 'Keyblade War' and corrupting Kingdom Hearts with darkness. Malus' selfish desires for power and wanting Kingdom Hearts for his own ends created a conflict between us. I have gained the upper hand and I had I no choice but seal him away, but he had other plans. Since then, while Xehanort clashed with light's defenders, Malus had his minions to help him and they assisted with that conflict with those light's defenders…Keyblade wielders, like yourselves. My brother will trouble us once more, and the time has come for him to return. You must stand ready. This is why, you, Prince Virtus and Nex are to be tested for the mark of a true Keyblade Master. Yen Sid has already arranged Noel, Pax, Sora, and Riku for their own mark of the test. You six might fancy yourselves Keyblade Masters already, but there's more than just training. A true master can teach you the right way. You six have proven yourselves to be excellent self-taught Keyblade wielders and I am impressed. However, you must now let go of your preconceived notions. Forget everything you know about the Keyblade and start over with a clean slate." Aptus said shocking everyone._

 _"Y-You're serious…?! C'mon, you know I've proven myself time and time again. Me, Nex, Noel, Pax, and Sora…we can handle ANYTHING." Ky said._

 _"Easy for you to say. You realize I'm nothing more than a creature of the dark." Nex said summoning his old Keyblade Death's Embrace. "I've been on the path of darkness for too long. I've done plenty of crimes. How can I be sure to become worthy of the Keyblade? What do I have to prove?" Nex asked._

 _"Nex… Well, then put ME in! I'll be tested! Just watch me! Nex and I'll pass no problem! I know for a fact Noel, Pax, Sora, and Riku will also pass!" Ky said._

 _"Very well, then. Virtus, Nex, your examination begins now!" Aptus said._

 _Flashback End._

* * *

 **Well, that's the prologue. Since I already did both first chapters for Noel, Pax, Sora, and Riku already, here's what I'll do. I will first make a first chapter for this story and then after I get done with it, I will then get back to JOD with its first world to visit on both sides, then get back to this one with its first world. That's gonna be my plan at this point. Lemme know what you think of my idea and I'd love to hear what suggestions you have. Anyway, next time, Ky and Nex end up at a city Ky's familiar with and they come across many people, who are prisoners in the city. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. Thanks and I'll see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: Prisoners of Justice City

Chapter 1: Prisoners of Justice City

Ky and Nex are now in an area and begin diving down while dodging many buildings in their way but then they see strange creatures appear and attack but Ky delivers diving strikes while Nex delivers a brutal dive and they keep diving down while avoiding any obstacles in their way but more creatures appear and attack but Ky and Nex deliver diving strikes and they later find a portal and so they keep diving down while avoiding more obstacles and they later reach the portal and make their way for the world.

In what looks like a city plaza with many tables, lampposts, and a fountain in the center Ky arrives at the plaza and looks around.

"Hey, is this…?" Ky stops talking and realizes. "Justice City! Been a while since I've been here, but what's it doin' here?" Ky asked and then looks at himself and sees his clothes. "Hey! My clothes've changed!" Ky said looking at his new clothes which is now a white tunic with blue short sleeves with blue angel wings at the back and a blue hood, blue knee-high pants with white small stars, white finger less gloves, white and blue shoes, and still has his headband with the crystal star around his forehead. "Guess this has something to do with Aptus' magic." Ky said.

Unknowing to Ky someone is on a roof.

"I've finally found him. The Harbinger of Death!" The figure said.

 _(World of Justice City)_

"Hey! Where'd Nex go? NEX! Where are you?!" Ky asked but no answer. "Guess I'd better take a look around." Ky said.

 _(Field Theme: Justice City)_

 _(City Plaza)_

Ky begins moving through the plaza to find anything and then later arrives at a different area.

 _(Downtown)_

Ky is now at downtown and explores around the city to find anything but before he could continue something appears in front of him and it's a creature that looks like a grey turtle with black shells and have one eye and they have symbols that look like locks on their shells.

"What is that?" Ky asked.

"Look out! They're Prison Rifts!" A voice said and someone comes and it's a figure with blue hair, wearing a blue outfit with a blue cape, and a mask.

"Who're you?" Ky asked.

"That's not important. We must fight them off!" The figure said.

"Okay! I'm in!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope while the figure takes out a sword.

 _(Battle Theme: Heart to Heart)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Prison Rifts with the help of the masked man!)_

The Prison Rifts known as Tortules deliver shell strikes but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Fire while the masked man delivers slashes with the sword but the Tortules hide in their shells to hide and then slide their shells and then come out of their shells but the masked man slashes with his sword while Ky double diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash but the Tortule Prison Rifts bounce with their shells and strike but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Strike Raid while the masked man delivers a dancing blade strike and later the two finish off the Tortule Prison Rifts ending the fight.

Just then two more Tortule Prison Rifts appear and attack but the masked man defeats them and then unsheathes the sword.

"That was amazing! You're good with that sword!" Ky said.

"You're excellent at combat yourself. I'm impressed." The masked man said.

"So, back to my question; who are you?" Ky asked.

"I'm…Marth. The Hero King." Marth introduced.

"Marth, huh? Cool. I'm Ky. Nice to meet you." Ky said.

"A pleasure, Ky." Marth said.

"Hey, so, uh, have you seen my friend around? His name is Nex." Ky said.

"I don't believe I have." Marth answered.

"Okay. Thanks." Ky said starting to leave.

"Hold on. This city is dangerous to wander off alone." Marth said.

"I can handle a little danger. I've got my Keyblade on my side. There's nothin' I can't handle." Ky said.

"Still, you're new to fighting these Prison Rifts. I've been fighting them since I got here." Marth said.

"Hmm, you make a fair argument. Okay, Marth. You can lead the way." Ky said.

"Glad we can understand each other, Ky. I will help you find your friend." Marth said.

"Thanks. C'mon." Ky said.

 _Flashback:_

 _"If we have hope of striking down both my brother and Xehanort, we must first rescue the individuals King Mickey, Oswald, and myself have mentioned in our letters. We must lead them out of sorrow, slumber, and imprisonment and back to our world. In order to do so, for you, fifteen prison Keyholes must be discovered and unlocked and a great power to retrieve. You already realize that every world is walled off from the next, preventing travel between them. In the past, you were able to bridge gaps because the walls were destroyed or because you were able to open special Lanes with your Keyblades. You have a new goal, the 'Prison Keyholes', but they're harder to reach. As you know, in your first journey, you have brought many worlds back from the darkness after the defeat of Malus' Heartless, Rixla, and Xehanort's Heartless, but unfortunately, not many worlds returned completely. Some are still asleep and some others are now imprisoned in a different dimension, cut off from all outside channels. Not even the Black Xetis and the Heartless could enter them, but the Prison Worlds are said to have their own manner of darkness. They're called Prison Rifts, and they keep the Prison Worlds imprisoned as they take form of monsters. The Prison Rifts will guide you, just as the Black Xetis and Heartless guided you once to the Keyhole you seek at the heart of each world." Aptus explained._

 _Flashback End._

"Hopefully, Nex will be easy to find. This city's big, but I know we'll be fine." Ky said.

"Yes. I agree." Marth said as they start moving.

Meanwhile somewhere in the city a young man with blue hair and wearing a white cape and he's fighting off many Prison Rifts.

"Damn Prison Rifts! I can't stand being trapped in this world a prisoner." The young man said and just then something is glowing in his outfit and so he takes what looks like a coin and it reveals a hologram showing a girl.

"Lissa, what is it?" The young man asked.

 _"Chrom, the Prison Rifts are surrounding me and Fredrick! I know you're patrolling the city, but…"_ Lissa was cut off.

"Hang on, Lissa! I'm on my way!" Chrom said. "Damn those Prison Rifts! I must hurry!" Chrom said rushing his way.

Meanwhile in a shopping district two figures are fighting against the Prison Rifts and one is a young man with white hair and wearing a black cloak while the second is a woman with black hair and wearing black clothing and they're fighting with magic.

"More of these annoying monsters keep coming. No matter how many I curse, they'll always show up." The woman said in a gloomy tone.

"Don't worry, Tharja. I'm always three steps ahead of them." The young man said as more Prison Rifts appear and try to attack but then lightning comes down striking them destroying every Prison Rift.

"Ooooh, you're so smart. I like that about you, Robin." Tharja said.

"Come on. More of these Prison Rifts could be appearing any second. We must meet up with Chrom and think of a plan to hold them back." Robin said.

"Anything, my one and only." Tharja said.

Meanwhile on a roof of a building the same figure from before revealing a silver hedgehog with yellow eyes, wearing white gloves with green symbols and gold cuffs, and black and green boots is making his way through the roof of the building but then Prison Rifts appear and attack but the hedgehog unleashes green energy lifting the Prison Rifts and throws them away.

"I need to hurry and find that harbinger of death, so the future can be restored!" The silver hedgehog said as he keeps moving.

Meanwhile Ky and Marth continue through downtown while fighting off more Prison Rifts in their way and they keep looking for anything but so far there's nothing and they later arrive at the next area.

 _(Park)_

Ky and Marth arrive at the park and they continue to explore.

"Dammit, no sign of Nex still. Hope he's okay." Ky said.

"Don't give up hope. Your friend could still be out here somewhere." Marth said.

Just then more Tortule Prison Rifts appear and prepare to attack but before Ky and Marth could fight someone appears and delivers homing strikes at the Tortule Prison Rifts and it's a blue ball later revealing to be a blue hedgehog with three front hairs, green eyes, wearing white gloves, and red and white shoes.

"What the…? Sonic, is that you?" Ky asked.

"Huh? You know Sonic? Um, sorry, that's not my name. I'm Antonio the Hedgehog! Toni for short." Toni introduced.

"I'm Ky. Thanks for helping." Ky said.

"No. Problem. Wait, you're Ky? I've heard of you." Toni said.

"Really? How?" Ky asked.

"Well…" Toni was cut off as a green blast comes at Ky who dodges and the three jump back.

"What was that?" Marth asked.

"I've finally found you. You're the Harbinger of Death!" A voice said and they see the silver hedgehog levitating down to the ground confronting them. "Your actions will condemn us all!" The silver hedgehog said pointing at Ky.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Ky asked.

"My name is Silver! For the future of the world, I will destroy you!" Silver yelled.

"Future? What does he…?" Marth stops talking.

"Silver, wait! He's not the enemy!" Toni said.

"Shut it, Toni! Don't get in my way!" Silver said unleashing another green blast at Ky who dodges.

"Okay, Silver. You wanna play? Let's play!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

 _(Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

 _(Information: Defeat Silver!)_

Ky charges at Silver who lifts him in the air.

"What the…?!" Ky asked.

"It's no use! Take THIS!" Silver yelled throwing Ky against the ground damaging him.

"Dammit! Okay, asshole! You're gonna pay for that!" Ky yelled.

Silver uses telekinesis to lift a bench and throws it at Ky who dodges and casts Thunder at Silver getting him and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope but Silver counters with a swipe attack with his palm but Ky backs off and uses Strike Raid but Silver uses telekinesis to lift more benches and then lifts up rocks and throws them all at Ky who dodges them and uses Sliding Dash striking Silver and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and then delivers a lower horizontal slash but Silver retaliates with lifting Ky again and then slams him to the ground and then throws Ky back but Ky recovers and casts Blizzard followed by casting Earth but Silver unleashes telekinetic knives and throws them at Ky who dodges and aerial slashes at Silver followed by a somersault slash but Silver slams on the ground and unleashes a shock wave at Ky who dodges and delivers an upper slash followed by a wide slash but Silver tires to lift something else but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Strike Raid and finishes off Silver.

"Not…now…" Silver said kneeling to the ground.

"Look, I dunno what your beef is with me, but…" Ky was cut off by Silver sending out a telekinetic push sending Ky back to the ground.

"Ky!" Toni said.

"Hmph! Is this a joke? How can someone like you cause the devastation of our world?" Silver asked.

"What the hell are you talking…?" Ky asked.

"It doesn't matter. For the sake of the future, the Harbinger of Death must be destroyed!" Silver said as he is about to attack.

"STOP!" Toni shouted running in front.

"Toni? Get out of my way! This is our mission!" Silver said.

"No it's NOT!" Toni yelled and he turns to Ky. "Ky, get outta here. I'll hold him off." Toni said.

"Thanks." Ky said running off.

"He's fighting for the future too, but at a different path." Marth said and then runs after Ky.

"Silver, you're looking for Ky too, but you're…planning to kill him?" Toni asked.

"He's responsible for destroying our world." Silver said.

"That's a lie! I've heard of Ky and I know for a fact he'd NEVER do anything like that!" Toni yelled.

"It's true! In our future, his actions will cause a devastation of our world. So, I must…" Silver was cut off.

"Shut up! Even if it was true, I refuse to believe it! If someone tells you something that seems like a lie, look into the facts first!" Toni said running off at full speed leaving Silver.

Meanwhile at a different area of the city someone is near the clock tower and it's Nex.

"So, we're here in a different world." Nex said looking around Justice City and then sees his new clothes which is a sleeveless black and crimson vest revealing his abdomen, black pants with crimson side stripes and a crimson chain hanging from his right side, black finger less gloves, black bandages on both arms, and black and crimson shoes. "Hmm, so, I have new clothes. Interesting." Nex said examining his clothes. "I remember fighting against Dark Raven with the idiot. So, now it's started." Nex said unleashing his Keyblade Damnation Shadow. "Still have my Keyblade." Nex said.

Just then two figures arrive and it's Robin and Tharja.

"Huh? Who are you supposed to be?" Tharja asked.

"Shut up. Piss off." Nex said.

"Quite the tongue. Maybe you should be worthy of my hexes." Tharja said.

"I don't have time for this." Nex said walking off.

"Wait. There's many Prison Rifts around here. They'll attack if you're not careful." Robin said.

"I can handle myself." Nex said.

"It's still dangerous. We need a plan. Why don't you stay with us for a while? We're trying to find someone named Chrom." Robin said.

"I don't care what you do, but you're probably gonna piss me off anyway, so fine." Nex said.

"Just a warning; if you dare harm Robin, you'll be cursed." Tharja said.

"And if you piss me off, you'll be in Hell." Nex said.

"Well, if you're coming with us, that's a smart decision. I'm Robin. This is Tharja. And you are?" Robin asked.

"Nex." Nex introduced.

"Okay, Nex. Let's go find Chrom." Robin said.

"Whatever." Nex said.

 _(Information: Find Chrom!)_

 _(Town Square)_

Nex makes his way through the town square to help Robin and Tharja find Chrom but then many Tortule Prison Rifts appear and attack at Nex who defeats them easily and keeps going through the town square until he later arrives at the next area.

 _(Downtown)_

Nex arrives at downtown and explores around with Robin and Tharja.

"Hey, Know-it-All, you seem to know those creatures that keep attacking me. Why are they here?" Nex asked.

"You mean the Prison Rifts? They don't attack you, unless you're s prisoner." Robin said.

"Hmm, well, I just arrived and they're attacking me." Nex said.

"They're a pain to deal with." Tharja said.

Just then they hear a scream and see two people being attacked by Prison Rifts that look like foxes and butterflies and one figure is a girl with blonde hair tied to pigtails and wearing a yellow dress while the second is a man with brown hair and wearing blue and white armor.

"Stand back, Lady Lissa! I'll protect you with my life!" The man said.

"But you'll be hurt really bad." The girl named Lissa said.

"There's Lissa and Fredrick! We need to help." Robin said.

"I couldn't give a damn." Nex said.

"Come on. We could use an extra hand." Robin said.

"Ugh! Fine. Whatever." Nex said taking out Damnation Shadow.

 _(Information: Team up with Robin and defeat the Prison Rifts!)_

The fox Prison Rift known as Cunning Stealth Prison Rifts slide around and try to attack but Nex horizontal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a double kick and then delivers a slamming strike with his Keyblade while Robin unleashes magical attacks from his tome and then casts Thunder followed by casting Fire but the butterfly Prison Rifts known as Beautifly Prison Rifts fly around and try to rain down powder on them but Nex aerial slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow drills while Robin unleashes winds and sends them to strike but the Cunning Stealth Prison Rifts sneak behind and attack but Robin takes out a lightning sword and slashes with it followed by unleashing lightning while Nex casts Dark Fire followed by Dark Blizzard but the Beautifly use their wings to unleash rainbow rays but Nex unleashes shadow fists and delivers punches with then followed by slashing with shadow blades while Robin unleashes an orb of darkness and they defeat all of the Prison Rifts ending the fight.

After the fight Robin is talking to Lissa and Fredrick.

"Thanks for the help, Robin!" Lissa said and then turns to Nex. "And thank you too." Lissa said.

"Sure, whatever." Nex said.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Fredrick asked.

"None of your damn business on both of 'em." Nex said walking off.

"Hey, wait!" Lissa called.

"Where are you going?" Fredrick asked.

"Again, none of your damn business." Nex said.

"Nex, hold on. Are you certain you should be going on your own?" Robin asked.

"I can handle myself." Nex said.

Just then someone arrives and it's Chrom.

"Lissa, are you alright?" Chrom asked.

"Chrom, you're here! I'm fine, thanks to him." Lissa said addressing Nex.

"You helped my sister? Thank you." Chrom said.

"Hn." Nex said.

"Chrom, I'm glad I caught you. We need a way to keep these Prison Rifts at bay." Robin said.

"Agreed. We'll have to regroup at our home base. You, maybe you can help us." Chrom said.

"Not interested." Nex said walking off.

"If you change your mind, we'll be at our headquarters near the outskirts." Chrom said.

"Don't care." Nex said leaving.

"Come on. Let's go." Chrom said as they start moving.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Long ago, in the age of fairy tales, the World was filled with light…it was a gift, many believed, from an unseen land known as Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts was protected by its two counterparts, the 'X-blade' and the 'α-blade', so no one could every lay hands on its mysteries. In time, the World was overrun by legions, who wanted the light for themselves, and then the first shadows were cast upon the land. Warriors crafted Keyblades in the image of the original X-blade and α-blade, and they all waged war over Kingdom Hearts. This was known as the 'Keyblade War'. I too part of that war, along with my brother, Malus for control of Kingdom Hearts. Although the war ridded the World of all light, darkness could not reach the brightness inside every child's heart. With the light of those children, the World was remade as we now know it, with countless smaller worlds shining like stars. Both the X-blade and α-blade did not survive the battle and two elements of light and darkness that created them were shattered into many pieces. For the X-blade, it was twenty pieces; seven of light and thirteen of darkness. For the α-blade, it was shattered into ten virtues of light and sixteen vices of darkness. The source of all light, the one true Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness, never to surface again. As long as it remains, even the brightest world will dark corners. We all know light begets darkness and darkness is drawn to light. For that reason, some people used their Keyblades…a weapon to conquer the light…to protect it instead. They were the first heroes of the Keyblade." Aptus explained._

 _Flashback End._

Meanwhile Ky and Marth manage to escape from Silver and arrive at the town square and they stop.

"That was close." Ky said.

"Yes. Indeed." Marth said and then Toni arrives.

"Hey, sorry about that back there." Toni said.

"What was that all about? This whole harbinger of death thing?" Ky asked.

"I don't know. Clearly, someone's lying to Silver about it." Toni said.

"Well, whatever the case, let's keep going. I gotta find Nex and then I need to find something." Ky said.

"I'll gladly tag along and help you." Toni said.

"So will I." Marth said.

"Great! C'mon!" Ky said.

 _(Information: Explore the city!)_

Ky and Toni make their way through the city and they later come across a different area.

 _(Shopping District)_

Ky and Toni arrive at a different district that has many shopping buildings and restaurants around and while exploring they find what looks like a building that appears to be a tavern and there is a sign that says 'Boar Hat'.

"'Boar Hat'? What's that?" Ky asked.

"I dunno. Let's go take a look." Toni said and they enter the tavern.

 _(Boar Hat)_

Ky and Toni enter the tavern and see many tables and a bar table.

"Um, hello?" Ky asked.

"What's up?" A voice asked and they see what looks like a boy with green eyes, blond messy hair, wearing a white shirt with a black bar suit, black shoes, and red tie.

"Uh…who're you?" Ky asked.

"I'm the owner of this drinking establishment." The boy said.

"You…?" Toni asked.

"But, you're a kid…" Ky said.

"Not really. Like I said, I'm the owner of this place." The boy said.

"A boy owning a bar?" Ky asked.

"Is that weird?" The boy asked.

"I guess not, but do you work here by yourself?" Ky asked.

"Not just by myself." The boy said.

"I work here too." A voice said and they see a pig with a clover on its flank.

"Uh, who just spoke?" Ky asked.

"Down here." The voice said and they look down to see the pig. "Hi." The pig said.

"That pig just talk." Ky said.

"Hey, I'm a hedgehog and I talk." Toni said.

"Yep. He's the one that eats up scraps off the floor." The boy said.

"Most of them are the worst…" The pig said.

"You know, if you guys like roast pig, I have some ingredients if you're interested." The boy said.

"But most of them are good." The pig said.

"Well, I'm looking for a friend. You seen him?" Ky asked.

"Not really. Nope." The boy answered.

"Okay, thanks anyway. Let's go." Ky said.

"Actually, I think I'll help out." The boy said.

"Huh?" Ky asked.

"Are you kidding me?! Don't leave me here by myself!" The pig said.

"Calm down, Hawk. The rush hour ended already. I've got some finding to do." The boy said.

"Okay, then. I guess you can come." Ky said.

"Great! Name's Meliodas. You?" Meliodas asked.

"Ky." Ky introduced.

"Antonio the Hedgehog. Call me Toni." Toni introduced.

"Okay, let's go start lookin'." Meliodas said and they leave the tavern.

"Hey! What about me?" Hawk asked coming out.

Ky, Toni, and Meliodas begin exploring around the district but then Prison Rifts appear and attack but they defeat them and continue on but then while exploring they find someone walking by and it's Nex.

"Nex!" Ky cheered.

"Oh, great. You're here too, idiot." Nex said.

"So, that's your friend. Nice to meetcha." Toni said.

"Whatever. Anyway, you ran into Prison Rifts too?" Nex asked.

"More or less. What's more is that there is a telekinetic hedgehog that wants to kill me." Ky said.

"Great, another enemy. I already hate him." Nex said.

"Why's that?" Meliodas asked.

"He tried to kill Ky and that was my job." Nex said.

"This guy's all doom and gloom like Shadow…" Toni said.

"What're we gonna do about these Prison Rifts?" Ky asked.

"There were these idiots I came across earlier. They're making a plan on trying to stop them." Nex said.

"Who're they?" Ky asked.

"I think their leader's name is Chrom or something." Nex said.

"Chrom? Are you sure?" Marth asked.

"Yes." Nex answered.

"Well, we should go find this Chrom and help him out." Ky said.

"He and his idiots went off to their headquarters somewhere in the outskirts." Nex said.

"Good enough for me." Ky said.

"Let's go." Toni said.

 _(Information: Find Chrom!)_

Ky, Nex, Toni, and Meliodas make their way to find Chrom while fighting off Prison Rifts in their way and they keep going until they later arrive at near the outskirts but then they hear a shaking going on.

"Now what?" Toni asked.

"Something came over there!" Ky said pointing somewhere.

"Just what we need. Let's go." Nex said.

The four follow where the shaking is and they later find a big door and open it taking them to the next area.

 _(Hotel District)_

The four arrive at a district with a hotel and they find Chrom, Robin, Lissa, Tharja, and Fredrick.

"Oh, they're here." Nex said.

"What's going on?" Ky asked.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous." Chrom said.

"We heard a shaking and we wanna see what happened." Ky said.

"Something is approaching. You must leave now." Fredrick said.

"But…" Toni was cut off as a dark corridor appears revealing a hooded figure wearing a crimson cloak and black stars.

"No way… Not you! I totally beat you!" Ky said.

"Someone you know?" Robin asked.

"He's an enemy of mine." Ky said.

"Well, he's my enemy too!" Chrom said charging at the figure.

"No, they're dangerous!" Ky said but Chrom charges to attack but the figure effortlessly swats Chrom away.

"Chrom!" Lissa cried.

"Who are you?" Tharja asked and the hooded figure removes the hood revealing his face and Ky recognizes him.

"You're…Revenant!" Ky said.

"Not you again…" Nex said and Revenant raises his hands unleashing a giant Prison Rift that looks like an armored bear with one crimson eye, black claws, black fangs, and having the Prison Rift symbol on its armor plate and it roars.

"Looks like he made a friend." Meliodas said and they see Revenant disappearing in darkness.

"Hey!" Ky called but the Prison Rift bear blocks the way. "Move, dammit!" Ky yelled taking out Dawn of Hope.

"We have to destroy this thing first." Nex said.

"I'll help!" Toni said taking out a blue hammer.

"I'd like some fun!" Meliodas said taking out a sword.

 _(Boss Theme: Untamable)_

 _(Information: Defeat Armor Grizz!)_

The Prison Rift known as Armor Grizz swipes at the four with its claws but Ky blocks the claw attacks and then delivers horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and then delivers a lower horizontal slash while Nex delivers a sliding shadow strike followed by an upper strike with Damnation Shadow but Armor Grizz slams its paws at the two but Toni delivers a homing attack and then delivers a swing with his hammer while Meliodas delivers slashes with his sword followed by a brutal kick but Armor Grizz runs around and then delivers a another slash with its claws but Nex triple slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleash shadow drills to strike while Meliodas uses Hellblaze and unleashes black flames to burn but Armor Grizz double slashes with its claws but Ky blocks and then delivers a counter strike with Dawn of Hope and then casts Water while Toni delivers an axe kick and then unleashes a whirlwind but Armor Grizz jumps at the top of the building and then delivers a slamming strike with its paws but Nex unleashes a shadow barrier and then unleashes a shadow hand grabbing the Prison Rift and starts crushing it while Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash but Armor Grizz attacks with its claws.

Ky blocks the slashing and then delivers a triple slash with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and then lower horizontal slashes while Toni delivers a spin dash and then delivers a spinning hammer to strike with his hammer but Armor Grizz unleashes a magical cross slash from its claws but Meliodas uses Full Counter and sends the attack right back at Armor Grizz stunning it allowing Ky to use Dimension Shift and then slingshots the Prison Rift away but Armor Grizz unleashes a roar and enters a frenzy and slashes with its claws at the four but Nex delivers a leaping double kick and then delivers a cleaving shadow strike but Armor Grizz runs around and tries to attack but Toni runs around fast and creates a tornado while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Fire but Armor Grizz slams its paws at the two but Meliodas delivers slashes with his sword followed by a somersault kick while Nex delivers a leaping shadow kick but Armor Grizz double slashes with its claws but they dodge and Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by two diagonal slashes while Nex delivers a shadow uppercut but Armor Grizz jumps to the top of the hotel and then delivers a slamming strike but they all dodge and Toni delivers a homing attack while Meliodas uses Hellblaze and unleashes black fires while Nex brutal horizontal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a roundhouse kick while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Strike Raid and they finish off Armor Grizz ending the fight.

Armor Grizz I stunned and Nex traps it with shadow hands allowing Ky to deliver a final blow with Dawn of Hope and the Prison Rift disappears in darkness.

"We did it!" Ky said.

"Bravo! You've put on quite a show." A voice said and they see someone appearing and it's the same white and black haired woman.

"Who're you?" Ky asked.

"My, my, the Prince of Light and the son of Fortitudo. You've fought so well. He would be proud." The white and black haired woman said.

"How do you…" Ky was cut off.

"And you, Nex. My, how you've grown. You look just like your father." The white and black haired woman said.

"Who the hell are you?!" Nex demanded but then he starts feeling a pain in his head. "Ugh!" Nex said clutching his head.

"Well, I think I'll keep you kids around. Goodbye." The white and black haired woman said disappearing in darkness.

"What was that all about?" Meliodas asked.

"Nex, you okay?" Ky asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Shut up." Nex said.

Just then Chrom, Robin, Lissa, Tharja, and Fredrick approach them.

"Well done." Chrom said.

"You have fought well." Marth said.

"So, quick question; what're you guys doing here in this world?" Ky asked.

"I guess you do deserve an explanation. Let's start with our world. Our world met its end at the hands of darkness and we were sent here for refuge, but that woman you just encountered had something to with our imprisonment." Robin said.

"So, you're currently prisoners." Ky said.

"In a way, yes. This world was sent to this dimension as a prison world, thanks to that woman." Chrom said.

"We've been dealing with these Prison Rifts for some time since we got here. They've been appearing many times." Fredrick said.

"So, what we're going to do is that we're going to find a way to defeat as many Prison Rifts as possible while also trying to free ourselves. I knew you people would be a big help to us and so I thank you." Robin said.

"It's no big deal." Ky said.

Later something appears in the sky and it's a Keyhole and so Ky and Nex use their Keyblades to unleash beams of light and darkness and they unlock the Keyhole creating a bright light.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark chamber projections of Ky, Nex, Toni, and Meliodas is shown and dark figures are watching them.

"So, these children have defeated a Prison Rift? How pathetic. They are as annoying as that foolish samurai." One of the figures said and it's a shadow like figure with a green oni like face with flaming eyebrows and flaming goatee.

"Their power is impressive, but their still too weak for mortals." Another figure said and it's a man with blond hair, wearing a black trench coat, black gloves, black boots, and black sunglasses.

"We should turn them into our minions? That should settle things." A figure said and it's a man with purple skin, yellow eyes, black hair, black goatee, wearing black and purple robes and carrying a tome.

"They may have potential to be great fighters, but that remains to be seen." A figure said and it's a young man with pale skin, long black hair, green eyes with slit pupils, wearing a green outfit.

"They're losers. They're nothin' special." A figure said and it's a boy with white skin, red hair, wearing a black coat, and goggles over his forehead.

"You're nothing special yourself, you incompetent worm!" A figure said and it's a ghost like figure with a mask.

"Hey, that's hurtful!" The boy said.

 **"SILENCE!"** A voice said and they see two figures emerging from the shadows and they are the Horned King and Nightmare. **"The Key boy is now in this dimension as planned."** The Horned King said.

 **"I was hoping to get my vengeance against Noel, but I look forward to seeing the strength of the Prince of Light and the Shadow Demon. They might be quite useful."** Nightmare said.

* * *

Meanwhile Ky and Nex return to the plaza and Toni and Meliodas are with them.

"So, Toni, what's your story?" Ky asked.

"I'll…explain later. I just need to journey to set things right in this dimension." Toni said.

"Okay. So, what about you, Meliodas?" Ky asked.

"Ya know, since you guys are travelling, I'm gonna do the same thing. Because, like I said, I've got some finding to do. You see, there's this girl named Elizabeth and after our world was gone, she went missing while Hawk and I ended up here. Not only that, but my comrades are also missing, so I wanna find 'em. Let me tag along and we can work together." Meliodas explained.

"Sure thing. I trust ya." Ky said.

"Fine. Whatever." Nex said.

"Great!" Meliodas said.

"It's settled." Toni said.

"Let's get going. We've got more Prison Keyholes left to find." Ky said as they make their way out of Justice City and leave.

Meanwhile Silver is exploring the city and finds the white and black haired woman.

"Hilda. The Harbinger of Death, who is he? Why does he want to destroy the world?" Silver asked.

"You won't find the answer unless you get rid of him. He's leaving this world as we speak. It's now or never if you want this." Hilda said as she summons a dark portal and walks into it and Silver follows into the dark portal before it disappears.

* * *

 **Well, that's the first chapter. So, with that done, we'll going to the first world, right after we get through the first world in JOD, so I hope you look forward to those and I hope you're liking the idea of doing these stories at the same time. Anyway, next time, Ky, Nex, Toni, and Meliodas arrive at a world, where they find a house that has many imaginary creatures. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. Thanks and I'll see you next time!**

 **Also, before I leave, I'd also like to say that Antonio the Hedgehog or Toni for short is an idea from Panther J a while ago. Thank you, Panther J for sending me this idea and I hope you enjoyed his first appearance of this story.**

 **See you next time and see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: Imaginary Friends

Chapter 2: Imaginary Friends

Ky, Nex, Toni, and Melidoas leave Justice City and return to the space area and they go to the next section which contains six worlds and while deciding which world to go to they find a world that has a big house and so they decide to go to that world.

Ky and Nex start diving down while avoiding obstacles of household items while fighting off Prison Rifts in their way and they keep diving while avoiding more obstacles in the way but more Prison Rifts appear and attack but Ky and Nex dive attack and avoid all household items and keep diving until they find a portal and they go for it but more Prison Rifts try to attack again but Ky and Nex dive to strike and get rid of them and they keep diving for the portal while avoiding obstacles and they later reach the portal and arrive at the next world.

Ky, Nex, Toni, and Meliodas arrive at a street and they look around.

"Wow. Looks really peaceful out here." Ky said.

"Hey, look at the size of that house!" Toni said pointing at a giant house in front with a gate.

"Whoa." Melidoas said.

"I've seen better." Nex said.

"Let's go in." Ky said.

Just then they hear something and they turn to see a boy with brown hair, wearing a red shirt with a white undershirt, green pants being surrounded by Tortus Prison Rifts, Beautifly Prison Rifts, and Prison Rifts that look like cheetahs.

"Prison Rifts!" Ky said.

"They're attacking that kid!" Toni said.

"Do we really need to get involved?" Nex asked.

"C'mon, have a heart, Nex." Meliodas said as they rush to confront the Prison Rifts.

"Stay back! We got this!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

 _(Battle Theme: Imagination Nightmare)_

 _(Information: Defeat all of the Prison Rifts!)_

The Tortus Prison Rifts attack at the group with their shells but Ky triple slashes at the Prison Rifts with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Thunder but the Tortus hide in their shells while the Beautifly Prison Rifts unleash rain of powder but Nex delivers triple brutal vertical slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a shadow fist but the cheetah Prison Rifts known as the Quicksilvers deliver fast strikes but Toni attacks with his own speed and then delivers whacks with his hammer while Meliodas slashes with his sword but the Tortus Prison Rifts strike with their shells but Nex grabs them with his shadow hands and slams them but the Quicksilver Prison Rifts dash at great speed to strike but Ky casts Stop freezing them allowing Toni to deliver axe kicks and creates a whirlwind while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze and unleash black flames but the Beautifly Prison Rifts flap their wings and create gusts of wind but Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a rising slash and they defeat all of the Prison Rifts ending the fight.

"You okay, kid?" Ky asked.

"I am now, thanks to you." The boy said.

"The hell are you doing out here when there are many Prison Rifts around?" Nex asked.

"Sorry. I'm supposed to get to that house by three o'clock. That was kinda the deal." The boy said.

"Wait, huh? Why's that?" Meliodas asked.

"Here's the thing. This house is full of imaginary friends, who have lost their creators and it's their home, so they could be put up for adoption. My mom made me put my imaginary friend to this house, but in order for him not be adopted, I have to visit him every day at three." The boy said.

"This house is full of creatures, who don't exist? Please." Nex said rolling his eyes.

"Look, it's almost three and I gotta get to the house soon." The boy said.

"Okay. Can we go with you?" Ky asked.

"Sure, I guess. I'm Mac, by the way." Mac introduced.

"I'm Ky." Ky introduced.

"Antonio the Hedgehog. Toni for short." Toni introduced.

"Name's Meliodas." Meliodas introduced.

"Nex." Nex introduced.

"Come on. This house is close." Mac said moving and they follow him.

 _(World of Home for Imaginary Friends)_

 _(Field Theme: Friendly Imagination)_

Unknowing to them someone is watching the group and it's the same blond man with black sunglasses and wearing the black trench coat.

"The brats are here in this world full of those disgusting imaginary creatures." The man said.

"Have patience, Wesker. If you want to attack your prey, a good hunter must first analyze it." A voice said Wesker turns to see the same long black haired young man.

"Your words of wisdom never tire me, Chase Young. I suppose we'll watch them a little longer." Wesker said.

 _(House Yard)_

 _(Information: Go with Mac to the house!)_

Ky, Nex, Toni, and Meliodas go with Mac through the yard and arrive at the gates leading to the big house and they go through the yard and arrive at the house doors and open them taking them inside of the house.

 _(House Foyer)_

The group and Mac arrive inside the house and they find it empty.

"Where is everyone?" Ky asked but just then Quicksilver Prison Rifts and Prison Rifts that look like rabbits appear.

"Dammit, here too?" Nex asked.

"Mac, get back." Toni said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Prison Rifts!)_

The Quicksilver Prison Rifts attack with great speed and deliver a flurry of attacks but Toni matches his speed and delivers a spin dashing strike while Meliodas slashes with his sword followed by deliver massive punches but the rabbit Prison Rifts known as Grabbits unleash hands to try and grab at the group but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then casts Fire while Nex punches followed by a double kick and then delivers a cleaving slash with Damnation Shadow but the Grabbit Prison Rifts unleash hands and try to grab the group while the Quicksilver Prison Rifts run around and deliver fast kicks but Nex unleashes shadow drills while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze and unleashes black flames to burn but the Grabbit Prison Rifts hop around and try to grab onto the group but Toni strikes with his hammer followed by an axe kick while Ky uses Thunder Raid and then uses Blizzard Edge and they defeat all of the Prison Rifts ending the fight.

After the fight someone comes out and it's a woman with red hair tied to a short ponytail, wearing a white shirt with a green sweater over it, purple skirt, and red shoes.

"Are those things finally gone?" The woman asked.

"Frankie, what's going on? Why are they in the house? Where's Bloo?" Mac asked.

"Slow down, Mac. Those things got to this house recently. At first, I thought they were lost imaginary friends, but they start attacking many imaginary friends." Frankie explained.

"Give me a break. How can those stupid bastards attack something that doesn't exist? This is a waste of time." Nex said.

"Hey, those things are attacking innocent friends." Frankie said.

"No, they're attacking THINGS! There is NO similarity to real and imaginary friends! They're all different." Nex said.

"Nex, come on. If these Prison Rifts are attacking these friends, we should help." Ky said.

"I know you're stupid, Ky, but you can't be THIS stupid to see that these things are real! If you wanna waste time saving those pathetic non-existent creatures, then go ahead. You're on your own." Nex said leaving the house.

"Nex!" Ky called but Nex leaves the house slamming the door.

"What a sorry sport." Meliodas said.

"Look, Frankie, if these Prison Rifts really are attacking these imaginary friends, then let us help out." Ky said.

"Thank you. At least you have some sense, unlike that guy." Frankie said.

"He's not that bad, once you get to know him. He's just…grouchy sometimes." Ky said.

"Sometimes?" Toni asked.

"Ms. Francis, absolutely not!" A voice yelled and coming out is a big rabbit wearing a black suit, top hat, and a monocle over his left eye hopping Frankie.

"A…giant talking rabbit?" Ky asked.

"How is this a big deal?" Toni asked.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Herriman! These guys fought off those monsters! Maybe they can help us defend this house." Frankie said.

"And make this entire mess worse? No, this condition is bad enough as it is!" Herriman said.

"But, Mr. Herriman, if these monsters keep attacking the imaginary friends, what will happen them then? They won't even be adopted! I might never see Bloo again!" Mac said.

"Your concern is noted, Master Mac, but we must evacuate from this house soon." Herriman said.

"Listen to me, you selfish rabbit! These guys just took down those monsters! Either let them save this house and the imaginary friends or so help me, I'LL kick you out of the house!" Frankie threatened.

"You can't do that." Herriman said.

"Watch me if you refuse to let them have a try! How can you not care about the future of the imagery friends?" Frankie asked.

"Um, guys, maybe you should just let us help out. We can try and save this house." Ky said.

"Yeah." Meliodas said as he tries to go for Frankie and touch her but Frankie slaps him away.

"Well, Rabbit?!" Frankie asked.

"Oh, very well. Do what you must, but there will no mess far worse." Herriman said.

"Herriman!" Frankie yelled.

"Oh, fine! Do what you must then! If you see any more of these Prison Rifts as you call them, you may strike them down. Defeat as much of them as you can and save any imaginary friend you can." Herriman said.

"Thanks, Mr. Herriman." Ky said.

"Did you see Bloo when this happened?" Mac asked.

"I don't know what happened to Master Blooigard, but he's probably hiding, like the other imaginary friends." Herriman said.

"Okay. Let's search this house. It's really gonna be a big house to search, but nothing I can handle." Ky said.

"Let's go." Meliodas said as they start moving.

"No running in the halls!" Herriman called.

"Shut up already!" Frankie yelled.

"You, Ms. Francis, can clean this mess up." Herriman said taking out a broom.

"I'll clean YOU up, you crazy rabbit!" Frankie yelled.

 _(Upper Halls)_

The group go upstairs and arrive at the halls.

"So, where are we gonna looking for the Prison Rifts? This house is really big." Ky said.

"I've been to this house many times. I suggest we should start exploring the house for any of these Prison Rifts as you call them and find what imaginary friend we can help." Mac said.

 _(Information: Search the house for any Prison Rifts and imaginary friends!)_

The group begin searching the house for any Prison Rifts and imaginary friends through the halls but then they hear something from a door and so they go for the door taking them to the next area.

 _(Foster's Office)_

Ky, Toni, and Meliodas arrive at an office with a desk that's flipped over and they see many Prison Rifts that look like dogs carrying bone axes along with Quicksilver Prison Rifts and Beautifly Prison Rifts.

"More Prison Rifts!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"We know the drill." Toni said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Prison Rifts!)_

The dog Prison Rifts known as Bonebanes attack with their bones while the Quicksilver Prison Rifts run around at great speed and deliver flurry of attacks while the Beautifly Prison Rifts flap their wings to unleash gusts of powder but Ky casts Thunder and then uses Fire Edge while Toni uses Spin Dash and strikes while Meliodas slashes with his sword but the Bonebane Prison Rifts throw their bones at the group but Ky casts Gravity to crush the dog Prison Rifts but the Quicksilver Prison Rifts attack with speed but Toni matches his speed and whacks with his hammer to strike but the Beautifly Prison Rifts fly around and rain down powder but Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze and unleashes black flames burning the Prison Rifts but the Bonebane bash with their bones while the Quicksilver Prison Rifts dash all around and attack while the Beautifly Prison Rifts flap their wings and unleash gusts of powder but Meliodas uses Full Counter sends attacks right back while Toni unleashes a whirlwind while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by using Dimension Shift and uses Creation Line and creates a line of blades and strikes and they defeat all of the Prison Rifts.

Just then someone comes out and it's an elderly woman with white hair tied to a bun, wearing glasses, a green sweater, purple skirt, and carrying a cane.

"Oh, my. What a rush you three pulled off!" The old woman said.

"Thanks, uh…who're you?" Ky asked.

"This is Madame Foster. She's the founder of this house." Mac said.

"Oh, so you made this house for lost imaginary friends?" Ky asked.

"Yeppity! Say, are you here to help our problem?" Foster asked.

"Yeah." Ky answered.

"Grandma!" A voice said and Frankie comes into the office and Herriman also arrives.

"Madame, are you alright?" Herriman asked.

"Of course! Don't worry yourself." Foster said.

"Grandma, you need to find a safer place to hide. These annoying monsters keep coming left and right in this house." Frankie said.

"All the reason you should let us handle things." Ky said.

"Trust strangers to handle these uncouth creatures?" Herriman asked.

"Don't start, rabbit! You already agreed to this." Frankie said.

"I don't see any harm in letting them give those monsters a good thrashing." Foster said.

"I'll gladly give 'em a good thrashin' and we'll help these imaginary friends while we're at it." Ky said grinning.

"Just leave it to us." Meliodas said as he tries to grab at Frankie again but Frankie smacks him away again.

"Let's get going." Toni said as they leave the office.

Meanwhile outside the house Nex is sitting on the porch of the house.

"Dammit. Why am I wasting my time here in this damn house full of non-existent things? I should be finding that damn Prison Keyhole. That's the purpose of our test!" Nex said standing up. "That's it. I'm going." Nex said walking off.

Unknowing to him Wesker and Chase Young are watching him.

"So, he's abandoned that Prince of Light brat." Chase said.

"Perfect. Now I can strike at him." Wesker said taking out a gun and points it at Nex.

As Nex keeps moving he senses something and unleashes a shadow barrier around himself as something comes at him.

"The hell?" Nex asked and he picks something up and it's a bullet. "A bullet? Where'd it come from?" Nex asked looking around.

"Dammit!" Wesker said.

"Disappointing. You couldn't even kill him." Chase said.

Just then Nex looks up and sees two figures.

"Show yourselves! Make this easier on yourselves!" Nex said and Wesker and Chase come out and confront the dark Keybearer. "Who the hell are you two?" Nex asked.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Chase Young. I am a Heylin warrior and a member of the Fearsome Alliance." Chase introduced.

"I am Albert Wesker. A future god of all worlds." Wesker introduced.

"Fearsome Alliance? The hell do you want from me?" Nex asked.

"Oh, it's mostly something we want from the Prince of Light. You, on the other hand, are a hinderance and you will die." Wesker said pointing his gun.

"Are you looking for a fight?" Nex asked taking out Damnation Shadow.

"I merely want to see how much worthy you are alive." Wesker said.

"Hmph. This should be interesting. Perhaps I'll watch to see this outcome." Chase said backing off.

"If you think you defeat me, you must be either crazy or stupid. I'll be more than happy to kick your sorry ass." Nex said.

"Such arrogance. Time to put you down for good." Wesker said.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Defeat Wesker!)_

Wesker fires a bullet from his gun at Nex who shadow slides to dodge and then triple slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a double brutal kick and then delivers a double somersault kick but Wesker counters and teleports away and delivers a rapid spinning kick but Nex unleashes shadow hands and they deliver punches at Wesker who retaliates with teleporting around and then delivers a double palm strike with purple energy but Nex counters and delivers a brutal punch followed by a vertical slash with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow tentacles and lashes with them but Wesker counters and delivers a palm thrust at Nex's chest but Nex recovers and horizontal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a vertical slash but Wesker teleports away and fires another bullet from his gun but Nex kicks the gun out of Wesker's hands and then delivers a shadow punch sending Wesker back but Wesker dashes at great speed and delivers a powerful kick at Nex who sinks into the shadows and then delivers a shadow uppercut sending Wesker into the air and then delivers a down shadow kick sending Wesker into the ground.

"Damn you!" Wesker yelled.

"Had enough, asshole?" Nex asked.

"Cocky bastard!" Wesker yelled as he tries to deliver a palm thrust.

Nex counters the palm thrust and delivers a shadow blade thrust at Wesker's chest damaging him and then triple brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a shadow sliding strike and then delivers a powerful shadow punch but Wesker recovers and delivers a rapid spinning kick at Nex and then delivers a double palm thrusting strike but Nex casts Dark Fire followed by casting Dark Thunder striking at Wesker who retaliates with teleporting behind Nex and tries to attack with purple energy but Nex counters and strikes with a roundhouse slash with Damnation Shadow followed by a double brutal kick and then unleashes a shadow hand and grabs Wesker and slams him to the ground but Wesker quickly disappears and reappears above Nex and delivers a downed kick but Nex quickly blocks the attack and delivers a black energy counter sending Wesker back but Wesker attacks with his two palms with purple energy but Nex dodges each strike and slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a shadow kick sending Wesker back but Wesker dashes at Nex and delivers a dashing kick attack but Nex sinks into the shadows and delivers a rising shadow fist strike sending Wesker into the air and then sends out shadow blades down at Wesker sending him to the ground and finishes off Wesker ending the fight.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Wesker yelled.

"Enough, Wesker. It's best we retreat." Chase said.

"Not yet. II still have one thing to do. Destroy that damn house and end all imaginary friends for good!" Wesker said going for the house and Chase follows after him.

"They're going for that house? What do I care? Ky's still in there. He can handle it himself." Nex said as he keeps going but then stops. "Dammit…! I'm gonna regret saving those damned things." Nex said as he goes for the house.

Meanwhile in the house Ky, Toni, and Meliodas continue through the house to search for Prison Rifts and saving imaginary friends and they arrive at a different area of the house.

 _(Green Room)_

The group arrive at a green room and they find many Grabbit Prison Rifts and Cunning Stealth Prison Rifts in the room and so Ky diagonal slashes at the Prison Rifts with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Blizzard and then delivers a sliding kick and then lower horizontal slashes with his Keyblade but the Grabbit Prison Rifts unleash hands and try to grab at the group while the Cunning Stealth Prison Rifts sneak around and try to attack but Meliodas slashes with his sword followed by a powerful punch while Toni bashes with his hammer followed by unleashing a whirlwind but the Cunning Stealth Prison Rifts attack with sneak attacks followed by a sneaky bash while the Grabbit Prison Rifts unleash hands and try to grab at the group but Toni uses Homing Attack while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze and unleashes black fires to burn the Prison Rifts while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then casts Water and they defeat all of the Prison Rifts ending the battle.

After the battle someone comes out and it's a very tall imaginary friend who is red with a working right eye while the left eye is wonky, the right arm is long with a big hand while the left arm is stubby, and having a number 1 on his chest.

"Wilt!" Mac said.

"Oh, did I startle you guys? I'm sorry." The red imaginary friend named Wilt said.

"Don't sweat it. The Prison Rifts are gone for now." Ky said.

"Prison Rifts? They've been attacking this house? Oh, I should have been helping out here. I'm really sorry about that, but them attacking our home is NOT okay." Wilt said.

"More are around. Let's go take a look." Toni said.

"I'll be gladly to help out. I know this house inside and out. Let's go look." Wilt said.

 _(Information: Explore the house!)_

The group continue to search the house for any more Prison Rifts and while exploring the house they find another door and open it taking them to the next area of the house.

 _(Washing Room)_

The trio arrive at the washing room where they find Bonebane Prison Rifts and Quicksilver Prison Rifts and Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Earth while Toni spin dashes to strike while Meliodas delivers two punches followed by slashing with his sword but the Quicksilver Prison Rifts dash all around the room and deliver fast attacks while the Bonebane Prison Rifts throw their bones but Toni delivers an axe kick and then strikes with his hammer while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze and unleashes black flames but the Bonebane Prison Rifts bash with their bones while the Quicksilver Prison Rifts deliver fast flurries of kicks but Ky casts Stop freezing them and then uses Strike Raid but the Bonebane Prison Rifts deliver spinning attacks with their bones while the Quicksilver Prison Rifts run around and attack with fast punches but Toni creates three whirlwinds while Meliodas uses Full Counter and strikes back while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and they defeat all of the Prison Rifts.

After the fight someone comes out and it's a big purple furry beast like imaginary friend with horns, sharp teeth, tan pants with a skull buckle on it, and a purple tail.

"Are they gone now…?" The beast asked.

"Yeah, Ed. They're gone." Mac said.

"It's okay, Eduardo. They're gone, thanks to our new friends." Wilt said.

"Oh, grascias, new amigos!" Eduardo said hugging Ky.

"Uh, no problem." Ky said.

"Ya know, you're a big guy, but you're scared of the Prison Rifts?" Meliodas asked.

"Oh, he's a big guy, but he's a gentle giant." Wilt said.

"Si. Those monsters were very scary." Eduardo said.

"Well, don't worry. We're cleaning this house of those creeps." Toni said.

"Let's look around for any more Prison Rifts." Ky said.

The trio leave the washing room and keep exploring around the house and they later com across another room and enter it.

 _(Dining Room)_

The trio arrive at the dining room and look around.

"Be ready. There could be Prison Rifts anywhere." Ky said.

"I could be more ready for some booze right now." Meliodas said.

Just then Beautifly Prison Rifts and Tortus Prison Rifts appear making Eduardo scream and run off.

"Ed, wait!" Mac said.

"We'll handle things here." Ky said.

The Beautifly Prison Rifts flap their wings and unleash gusts of powder at the trio who dodge and Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze and unleashes black flames burning the Prison Rifts but the Tortus Prison Rifts attack with their shells but Toni bashes with his hammer followed by an axe kick but the Tortus Prison Rifts hide in their shells while the Beautifly Prison Rifts fly above and unleash raining powder on them but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Gravity to bring the Prison Rifts down and Meliodas slashes with his sword but the Tortus Prison Rifts slide attack with their shells but Toni creates a whirlwind and then delivers a spin dash strike but the Beautifly Prison Rifts flap their wings to unleash gusts of powder to make them confused but Meliodas uses Full Counter to strike back while Toni uses Homing Attack to strike but the Tortus Prison Rifts attack with their shells but Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash followed by casting Water and they defeat all of the Prison Rifts.

After the fight someone comes out and it's an imaginary friend that looks like a bird with a palm tree for a head, an airplane for a body, and bird legs.

"You okay?" Ky asked.

"Coco. Coco." The bird imaginary friend said.

"Huh?" Ky asked confused.

"Oh, she said 'I am. Thank you'." Wilt said.

"How can you understand her?" Toni asked.

"Coco only says her name." Wilt said.

"Huh, so she's like my Pokémon, Storm." Ky said.

"Coco. Coco. Coco." Coco said laying an colored egg and giving it to Ky.

"Uh, thanks." Ky said opening the egg revealing a potion.

"So far, we found Wilt, Ed, and Coco, but where could Bloo be?" Mac asked.

"Oh, Bloo's somewhere in his room." Wilt said.

"Really?" Mac asked.

"Yep. Sorry for not telling you." Wilt said.

"Well, let's go." Ky said.

 _(Information: Find Bloo!)_

The group explore the house for Bloo but then someone comes in and it's Nex.

"Nex! You're back!" Ky said.

"Well, you're okay." Nex said.

"Sure am." Ky said.

"So, how goes rescuing those stupid non-existent creatures?" Nex asked.

"Wait, what? How could you say that to an imaginary friend?" Wilt asked.

"Because imaginary friends are NOT real! You shouldn't exist!" Nex said.

"Who cares! Imaginary friend ARE real friends! They play with you, laugh with you, cry with you. They are what you feel! Everybody has an imaginary friend!" Mac said.

"Only stupid kids do. Imaginary friends are nothing but things that shouldn't be real." Nex said.

"Coco! Coco!" Coco yelled.

"Shut it, you thing." Nex said.

"He's such a meanie!" Eduardo said.

"Nex, please help us protect this house." Ky said and Nex sighs.

"Whatever. After this, we're NEVER coming here again." Nex said.

The group continue through the house and they later arrive at a room where they find more Prison Rifts but Ky defeats them.

"Bloo! Bloo!" Mac called.

"I'm right here!" A voice said and they turn to see a blue imaginary friend.

"Bloo! There you are!" Mac said.

"Of course. I was fighting those things." Bloo said.

"Coco. Coco." Coco said.

"I was NOT hiding from them like a coward!" Bloo said.

"Coco. Coco. Coco." Coco said.

"Oh, whatever! I didn't see YOU fighting them either!" Bloo said.

"Will you two things shut the hell up? If there are no more Prison Rifts, we're done." Nex said.

"But, Nex…" Ky was cut off.

"No! I only came back to make sure those two assholes didn't mess anything up." Nex said.

"Wait, who?" Ky asked.

"Two guys named Chase Young and Wesker. I met them and they were coming to this house for you." Nex said.

"Well, I'm not scared of them." Ky said.

"Maybe they're attacking Madame Foster. Let's go see." Mac said.

The group later return to the office and they find Madame Foster, Frankie, and Herriman.

"You guys are okay too." Ky said.

"Of course, dearie." Foster said.

"Did you fight off some of the Prison Rifts?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah and some of the imaginary friends should be okay." Ky said.

"Excellent. As long as no mess has occurred." Herriman said.

"Did you see anyone around this house?" Nex asked.

"Actually, I found something suspicious outside." Foster said.

"Like what?" Ky asked.

"There was some sort of castle built at the backyard close to here." Foster said.

"Maybe we should look into it." Ky said as they leave the office.

 _(Information: Go to the backyard!)_

The group make their way through the house and they later go outside.

 _(Backyard)_

The group are now in the backyard and they find a giant castle with many cannons and they start shooting at the group.

"Crap! They're attacking." Ky said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Nex said as they go for the castle.

Ky and Nex dodge every cannonball firing at them and they go for the castle and then Ky finds a red X on the bottom and casts Fire at the red X causing the castle to explode and two figures are flying out of the castle and they are Bowser Jr. and Porky who is back to being young and having blond hair again.

"Oooooow! That HURT!" Porky said.

"UGH! Who destroyed our awesome lair?!" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Wait a sec, Bowser Jr. and Porky?!" Ky asked shocked.

"The hell are they doing here?" Nex asked.

Just then Bowser Jr. looks up and sees Ky.

"Hey! I know that Keyblade from anywhere! KY!" Bowser Jr. yelled angry.

"…And…Nex?!" Porky asked shocked.

"Hey, twerps." Nex said.

"How've you been, Nex?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"I'm on a mission." Nex said.

"I see. Hey, we'll talk later." Bowser Jr. said and turns to Ky. "YOU, Ky! Why do you ALWAYS have to do that?! That's like the hundredth time you show up and screw everything up! ARGH!" Bowser Jr. yelled as he unleashes a barrier surrounding himself and Ky.

"What the…?" Ky asked.

"Hahahaha! This ENDS right now! No more story sequels! Today's the day you DIE!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Okay, brat! I'll gladly your ass again!" Ky said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

 _(Information: Put Bowser Jr. in his place!)_

Bowser Jr. takes out a Bullet Bill blaster and fires two Bullet Bills at Ky who dodges and casts Balloon at Bowser Jr. stunning him and then Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a rising slash and then delivers a horizontal slash but Bowser Jr. retaliates with breathing fire but Ky casts Water to counter the fire and then casts Blizzard but Bowser Jr. delivers a spinning attack with his shell but Ky dodge rolls out of the way and then casts Zero Gravity to lift Bowser Jr. in the air and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial spin slash but Bowser Jr. shoots three fireballs at Ky who casts Reflect to make the fireballs go right back at Bowser Jr. striking him and then Ky uses Blizzard Raid but Bowser Jr. takes out his paintbrush and creates drawings of piranha plants and they try to bite but Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash but Bowser Jr. hides in his shell and then delivers a spinning strike with his shell but Ky dodges and casts Thunder followed by casting Earth but Bowser Jr. breathes fire to try and burn Ky who casts Water to get rid of the flames and then uses Strike Raid but Bowser Jr. fires two Bullet Bills.

Ky dodges the Bullet Bills and then uses Sliding Dash and strikes at Bowser Jr. who retaliates with striking with his claws and then unleashes a paint slash streak from his paintbrush but Ky dodges the attacks and horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a blade stand kick and then delivers a roundhouse slash but Bowser Jr. shoots three fireballs but Ky dodges and casts Fire followed by casting Balloon but Bowser Jr. attacks with his claws and then breathes fire but Ky uses Water Surge to strike at Bowser Jr. who strikes back with a shell strike but Ky counters and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a double roundhouse slash but Bowser Jr. unleashes paint tentacles and they lash at Ky who defeats the tentacles and then casts Thunder to strike at Bowser Jr. who retaliates with firing three Bullet Bills from his blaster but Ky retaliates with three vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and then lower horizontal slashes with his Keyblade but Bowser Jr. breathes fire at Ky who dodges and then uses Water Raid to strike and finishes off Bowser Jr. ending the fight and Bowser Jr. is on the ground while stars appear over his head.

"NOOOOOOOO! I HATE Ky! This isn't fair!" Bowser Jr. said as the barrier disappears.

"Ky!" Toni said running to Ky.

"You okay, bud?" Meliodas asked.

"Right as rain!" Ky said giving a thumbs up smiling.

"So, THAT'S Bowser Jr.? One of your enemies." Toni said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"Jr.! You okay?" Porky asked.

"No! I LOST! Again!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"What the hell are YOU two doing here anyway?" Ky asked.

"How should I know?! I remember being in that stupid datascape!" Bowser Jr. said.

"We were trapped there for a while, until we found a really dark hole and it sucked us up and then we woke up to find ourselves here. It's then, we found this REALLY big house here and we thought, why not make a lair next to it? Then, you showed up!" Porky said.

"Well, whatever you two are planning, this stops NOW!" Ky yelled.

"Oh, shut up!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"Hey, where's that Key witch? I thought she was with you?" Porky asked.

"If you're looking to settle things with Noel, forget it! She's busy." Ky said.

"Look, I don't know how you ended up here after this datascape nonsense, but who cares." Nex said.

"Wait, Nex, what're you doing here?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"For your information, we're finding Prison Keyholes, so we can save these worlds from imprisonment." Nex said.

"Nex!" Ky said.

"Shut it, idiot." Nex said.

"Huh? Free worlds from imprisonment? What the heck are you going on about?" Porky asked.

"Look, there are worlds that were destroyed by the darkness, that YOU two caused with the Black Xetis, that didn't fully return after the defeat of Malus' Heartless, Rixla, and Xehanort's Heartless and some ended up in the Realm of Sleep while the others ended up here, in the Realm of Prison." Ky said.

"So, we're in this Realm of Prison, huh?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"And we're in a world trapped in prison?" Porky asked.

"Yes." Nex answered.

"Hmm, that sounds interesting." Bowser Jr. said.

"Knowing you two are stuck here, with nothing to do, you have no idea how to get out." Nex said.

"Uh, no. Not really." Bowser Jr. said.

"Well, have fun." Ky said.

"Hold on. Why don't you two come along?" Nex asked.

"WHAT?!" Ky, Bowser Jr., and Porky asked.

"Since you two are stuck with nowhere to go, I guess you two can stay with us until our mission is over." Nex said.

"Nex, no!" Ky said.

"For once, I agree! I don't wanna!" Bowser Jr. said turning away. "There's NO way I'm going anywhere with Ky!" Bowser Jr. said.

"I don't have time for you to act like a baby about this, Jr. You're stuck unless you come with us." Nex said.

"But…I'm EVIL! I could be conquering the worlds by now." Bowser Jr. said.

"You're STUCK!" Ky yelled.

"Well, it was an offer. Tough break." Nex said.

"Uh, Jr. Look, I hate Ky as much you do. In fact, I hate Noel more, but they're right. Even with our dark corridors, ours alone are not as great and even if we did leave this world, what then?" Porky asked.

"Hmmm…. Ugh… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bowser Jr. screamed. "FINE! We'll join your stupid quest! You happy?!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Whatever. Just stay out of my way." Ky said.

"I could say the same to you, loser! Don't EVEN get all cuddly!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"Well, I guess it's a deal." Porky said.

"Wait, we're teaming up with THEM?" Toni asked.

"I thought they're your enemies." Meliodas said.

"They are. This is just a temporary alliance. After our mission is over, we're back to going against each other." Ky said.

"No DUH! This stupid 'alliance' doesn't mean we're friends! I'll ALWAYS hate you! Now, let's go! We gotta find those stupid Prison Keyholes or whatever! I said MOVE IT!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"This is gonna be hell…" Ky said.

Later Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Bowser Jr., and Porky make their way back to the house but then they see Mac being captured by Wesker who is pointing a gun at his head.

"You again!" Nex yelled.

"You saw him?" Ky asked.

"Yeah." Nex said.

"So, we meet again, Nex and you've brought the Prince of Light. Good." Wesker said.

"Let Mac go!" Ky yelled.

"Sorry. If you want this brat alive again. Come find me at the rooftop!" Wesker said as he leaves taking Mac.

"Dammit!" Ky yelled.

"We gotta go after him!" Toni said.

 _(Information: Follow Wesker!)_

The group make their way through the house to go after Wesker and they find Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco on the ground.

"You guys okay?" Ky asked.

"That man with the sunglasses just took Mac!" Wilt said.

"We saw that." Meliodas said.

"We're gonna go after him." Ky said.

"Hurry and please bring Mac back!" Bloo said.

"No problem." Ky said.

"See, Nex, even imaginary friends care." Toni said.

"Whatever." Nex said.

"We'll help Mac." Ky said.

The group make their way through the house to chase after Wesker and they later come across a stairway leading them somewhere and they go for the next area.

 _(House Roof)_

Wesker is at the roof of the house and is still holding Mac.

"Your little head is about to be blown off and I'll make sure you'll never make an imaginary friend again." Wesker said pointing his gun at Mac.

"Let go of me!" Mac yelled.

"Goodbye." Wesker said.

"Stop!" A voice yelled and Wesker sees Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Bowser Jr. and Porky confronting Wesker.

"You followed me, huh? Good. You get watch me blow this brat's brains on the roof." Wesker said.

"Not today!" Nex said unleashing a shadow punch at Wesker knocking the gun out of his hands.

"Damn you! You're defending a boy who can create these things?" Wesker asked.

"Everyone is allowed to make a friend, real or imaginary and assholes like you can't take it away!" Nex said.

"Fine. Then meet my friend." Wesker said unleashing a Prison Rift that looks like a black and green Komodo dragon with a Prison Rift symbol on its forehead.

"I kicked your ass already. I'll do it again." Nex said.

"And this time, I'm here for him." Ky said.

"We're fighting a guy with a gun?" Porky asked.

"Man up, Porky! I'm doing this for fun!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Die for me!" Wesker said.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Defeat Wesker and Toxic Venom!)_

Wesker shoots bullets from his gun while his Prison Rift known as Toxic Venom shoots acid balls at the group who dodge and Porky uses his spider bot to fire a giant laser at Toxic Venom who retaliates with unleashing acid at Porky who dodges and Bowser Jr. shoots Bullet Bills from his blaster while Meliodas slashes with his sword but Toxic Venom delivers a tail swipe to strike while Wesker attacks with his palms while unleashing purple energy but Toni bashes with his hammer followed by a homing attack while Nex triple slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow drills but Toxic Venom rapidly dances at the group to damage them but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Thunder but Toxic Venom delivering a venomous bite at Ky who dodges but Wesker tries dashing at Ky to strike but Nex vertical slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a double kick and then unleashes shadow tentacles but Toxic Venom glows its hands green and unleashes an acidic wave but Bowser Jr. delivers a spiky shell strike while Porky uses his spider bot to deliver a jab with one of its legs but Wesker teleports and delivers a rapid spin kick while Toxic Venom spews acid but Ky uses Fire Raid and Toxic Venom is stunned.

"Get up, you damned beast!" Wesker yelled.

"Now's my chance!" Toni said as he delivers a homing strike at Wesker.

Toxic Venom quickly recovers and fires acid balls at Toni but Ky casts Balloon while Bowser Jr. uses his paintbrush to unleash painted piranha plants and they deliver bites but Toxic Venom delivers a charging attack but Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze and unleashes black flames and burns the giant Prison Rift but Wesker delivers a palm strike at Meliodas but Nex horizontal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by delivering a shadow punch sending Wesker back but Toxic Venom unleashes acid waves and then delivers a rapid dance kick but Porky uses his spider bot to jump into the air and delivers a crashing strike while Toni delivers an axe kick followed by unleashing whirlwinds but Toxic Venom delivers a tail swipe while Wesker shoots from his gun but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then casts Water while Nex casts Dark Fire followed by casting Dark Blizzard but Wesker teleports away and then delivers a palm purple energy uppercut while Toxic Venom unleashes an acidic wave followed by unleashing acid all around but Bowser Jr. attacks with his claws while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Strike Raid and Toxic Venom is stunned and falls.

"So much for your Prison Rift!" Ky said.

"Now, let's get Wesker." Toni said.

"Insects. Fighting a god will be your undoing." Wesker said.

Wesker shoots from his gun twice but Porky uses his spider bot to deliver a charging attack while Bowser Jr. shoots three Bullet Bills from his blaster and then shoots three fireballs but Wesker disappears and reappears and tries to deliver a purple energy palm strike but Meliodas slashes with his sword followed by a powerful punch while Toni uses Spin Dash but Wesker counters and tries to deliver a palm impaling strike but Nex unleashes shadow blades and sends them to strike at Wesker while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a blade stand kick but Wesker delivers a rapid spinning kick and then delivers a palm strike but Toni bashes with his hammer followed by an axe kick while Bowser Jr. breathes fire burning Wesker who retaliates with shooting at Jr. with his gun but Nex unleashes a shadow barrier for protection and then delivers a leaping shadow kick sending Wesker back allowing Porky to use his spider bot to unleash his Picky bots and sends them at Wesker and they explode damaging him but Wesker delivers a dashing strike at Porky to attack but Ky casts Blizzard and then uses Thunder Dash to strike at Wesker who retaliates with delivering a double palm strike sending the two back but Porky uses his spider bot to deliver a charging strike while Bowser Jr. attacks with his claws while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze while Toni uses Homing Attack while Nex diagonal slashes with Damnation Shadow while Ky uses Strike Raid and they finish off Wesker.

"Damn…you…!" Wesker said stumbling back and Toxic Venom falls to the ground as it disappears.

"Game over." Ky said.

"Not yet." Wesker said as he's about to shoot Mac.

"Mac!" A voice called and it's Bloo who tackles Wesker.

"Get off me!" Wesker yelled kicking Bloo off.

"Enough, Wesker. We should leave now." Chase said.

"Fine. This isn't over yet. You will die." Wesker said as they leave.

"You okay, Mac?" Ky asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." Mac said.

"See, Nex? Imaginary or not, friends still look out for each other." Meliodas said.

"Whatever." Nex said.

Later the group are talking to Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie, Herriman, and Foster.

"Well, these Prison Rifts are finally out of the house." Frankie said.

"This mess will be cleaned up soon. I thank you for your assistance." Herriman said.

"It was nothing." Ky said.

"Well, at least the imaginary friends are safe. So, I guess we'll be going." Meliodas said.

"Take care, dearies. Do come visit again." Foster said.

"Bye, Ky. Hope we meet again." Mac said.

Later Ky and Nex look up and see a Prison Keyhole in the sky and so they use their Keyblades to unlock the Prison Keyhole and a bright light flashes.

"Well, that's done. Let's go." Ky said.

"Hold on." Nex said turning to Bowser Jr. and Porky.

"C'mon, you idiots! We've got work to do. The sooner we do our mission, the sooner you won't deal with me." Ky said.

"Fine by me. The sooner you're finished with this mission, the better!" Bowser Jr. said.

"I agree. Still, having to deal with these Prison Rifts does give me fright, but I'll endure." Porky said.

"Great. Ready?" Ky asked.

"Ready." Toni said.

"Let's go." Meliodas said and the group leave Home for Imaginary Friends.

* * *

 _Somewhere in Gloam City at the zoo entrance Xyk and Nixa are having ice-cream._

 _"Hey, Nixa, you haven't forgotten your promise, right?" Xyk asked._

 _"Promise?" Nixa asked._

 _"You said you would find a way to bring us back someday." Xyk said._

 _"Oh, I guess I did." Nixa said._

 _"C'mon. I know your memory's not bad!" Xyk said smiling and Nixa laughs as Xyk vanishes._

 _"Friends forever…" Nixa said._

* * *

Somewhere in Nago's chamber someone starts to wake up.

"Xyk…? What happened to me?" The figure said and it's a female.

"What the hell?!" A voice asked.

"What?" The female figure asked and she sees two people and they are Ken and Lucas.

"It's…you, but how…?" Lucas asked.

"Nixa…?!" Ken asked.

"Nixa… That's not my name… Wait…" The female figure sees a shattered glass and looks at her reflection revealing to be someone who looks like Nixa. "Wait, I remember disappearing and… That means…I'm human again!" The female said.

"So, you're not Nixa?" Lucas asked.

"No. Hold on. If I'm able to return as a human, then what to the rest? Malus obviously doesn't count, but…what happened to Aril and…Nuji?" The female asked.

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. After doing the chapters for JOD, I've finally gotten around doing this one, so I hope that was worth the wait. Anyway, next time, Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Bowser Jr., and Porky arrive at a world, where it's located underground full of monsters and they meet a very kind female monster, who takes them in. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. Thanks and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Underground

Chapter 3: Welcome to the Underground

Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Bowser Jr., and Porky leave Home of Imaginary Friends and return to space area and they start finding the next world to visit and they later find another world that has what looks like a strange place and so they decide to visit that world next.

Ky and Nex start diving for the next world and they start collecting many stars while fighting off many Prison Rifts in their way and as they are collecting stars more Prison Rifts appear and try to attack them again but they dive attack at them and keep collecting more stars and they later come across a portal and they start diving for it while still fighting off Prison Rifts and collecting stars and they later reach the portal and make their way for the next world.

Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Bowser Jr., and Porky arrive at what looks like a dark place and Ky lights the way with his Fire magic to find out where they are.

"This world's kinda strange to me. Wonder where we are." Ky said.

"If this is just a dark tunnel, I'm done." Bowser Jr. said.

"I hope it's not TOO dark." Porky said cowardly.

"Let's just take a look at this place and see where we are." Toni said.

The group begin searching the darkness and they later come across what looks like a small grass area.

"Grass? This is weird." Ky said.

"So, why's this here? What's going on?" Nex asked.

Just then something is heard.

"Now what?" Bowser Jr. asked readying his Bullet Bill blaster.

"Is someone here?" Meliodas asked.

"Howdy, strangers!" A voice called.

"Who said that?" Ky asked.

"Down here!" A voice said.

"Huh?" Bowser Jr. asked as they look down to see what looks like a flower with a face.

"A flower?" Toni asked.

"Howdy!" The flower greeted.

"Uh, am I drunk or is that flower talking?" Meliodas asked.

"It's not just you, Meli. I just saw it talk." Ky said.

"It's nice to meet new people here. Name's Flowey. Flowey the Flower!" Flowey said.

"Flowey? That's a stupid name." Bowser Jr. said.

"Shut up, Jr." Ky said.

"Make me!" Bowser Jr. yelled but Ky swats his head making the Koopa shut up.

"So, you guys new to the Underground?" Flowey asked.

"Underground? As in, 'under the surface' underground?" Toni asked.

"Golly, you guys must be so confused." Flowey said.

"Well, yeah. We just got here." Ky said.

"Well, don'tcha worry none! I can teach ya a thing or two how things work around here." Flowey said.

"Uh, you? How can a talking flower help us?" Porky asked.

"Just listen here. Around here, there are some monsters, but they're full of love. You want some love, don'tcha?" Flowey said.

"Uh, as long as they don't attack us." Ky said.

"What's in it for you?" Nex asked.

"Excuse me?" Flowey asked.

"You think we can get 'love' from monsters? That's not how they are." Nex said.

"Nex…" Ky stops talking.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll give you some love." Flowey said as he unleashes pellets. "Here, have some." Flowey said.

"Thanks." Ky said as he touches one of the pellets but then he gets hurt. "UGH!" Ky grunts in pain.

"Ky!" Toni cried.

"What the hell?" Ky asked.

"As much as I enjoyed watching you get hurt, what happened?" Bowser Jr. asked and Flowey's face turns from happy to evil.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Flowey said in a sinister voice.

"I knew something was screwy with you!" Nex yelled taking out Damnation Shadow.

"What is wrong with you, Flowey?" Meliodas asked taking out his sword.

"In this world, it's KILL or BE KILLED!" Flowey said.

"What?" Ky asked.

"Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?!" Flowey asked as many pellets appear around the group. "DIE!" Flowey shouted.

"You bastard!" Ky yelled as he swats the pellets with Dawn of Hope and casts Thunder at the flower.

"Yes! That's it! Give me everything ya got!" Flowey yelled.

Just then a fireball comes and hits Flowey and sends him away.

"Huh?" Toni asked.

"Now what?" Bowser Jr. asked.

Someone arrives and it's what looks like a female goat wearing robes.

"What a terrible creature such poor innocent youths." The female goat said.

"You saved us? Thanks." Ky said.

"Innocent?! I'm nowhere near that, ya hag!" Bowser Jr. yelled but Toni bashes at him with his hammer.

"Who the hell are you?!" Nex demanded pointing his Keyblade.

"Please don't be afraid. My name is Toriel. I'm a caretaker of the Ruins." Toriel introduced.

"Thanks, Toriel. I'm Ky. These are Nex, Toni, Meliodas and the brats are Bowser Jr. and Porky." Ky introduced himself and the rest.

"So, how'd you find us?" Toni asked.

"I pass through here everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. It seems you four are the first humans to come here in a long time." Toriel said.

"Human? I'm no human!" Nex said.

"Neither am I." Meliodas said.

"Oh, well regardless, I am pleased to meet all of you. Come, I will guide you through the catacombs." Toriel said.

"Okay, Toriel. Lead the way!" Ky said.

 _(World of the Underground)_

 _(Field Theme: Ruins)_

 _(Ruins)_

The group follow Toriel to what looks like a ruined catacomb and they find what looks like switches on the ground.

"Welcome to your new homes, everyone. Allow me to educate you on the operations of the Ruins." Toriel said as she presses the switches and then something opens revealing a hole on the wall. "The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them from room to room. Adjust yourselves to the sight of them." Toriel said.

"Okay." Ky said.

"Whatever." Porky said as they keep following her.

"So, what now?" Toni asked.

"To progress here, you will need to solve every puzzle by triggering the switches. Don't worry. I have labeled the ones you need to flip." Toriel said.

"This is getting stupid." Bowser Jr. said as they keep going.

They find what looks like a lever with arrows pointing at it and so they flip it and spikes at the back blocking the way disappear.

"Splendid! I'm proud of you! Let's go to the next room." Toriel said leaving and they follow her.

The group later arrive at a different area of the Ruins and find Toriel with a dummy.

"What's up with this dummy?" Meliodas asked.

"As people living in the Underground, monsters may attack you." Toriel said.

"Uh, I'm dealt with that many times." Ky said thinking of Black Xetis, Heartless, Haviks, Nobodies, and now Prison Rifts.

"Well, there will be times you must prepare yourselves for the situation. The process is simple. When monsters attack, you will enter a fight." Toriel said.

"We get it. Monster show up to attack us and we kick their assess." Nex said.

"Already easy enough." Meliodas said.

"No, no. You must strike up a friendly conversation." Toriel said.

"WHAT?!" Bowser Jr. asked.

"That's stupid!" Porky said.

"Talk to our enemies! To hell with that!" Nex yelled.

"It's best for stalling for time, then I come to resolve this conflict." Toriel said.

"We don't you babysitting us!" Porky said.

"Ky, try talking to this dummy." Toriel said.

"Okay." Ky said walking to the dummy. "Uh, hi?" Ky said.

"…" The dummy says nothing.

"Very good, Ky!" Toriel said.

"Great. It's boring. Can we keep going?" Nex asked and they start moving but Bowser Jr. fires a Bullet Bill and destroys the dummy while laughing evilly.

The group later arrive at the next area.

"There is another puzzle in this room. Can you solve it?" Toriel asked.

"Sure." Ky said.

The group explore around to find a way to solve the puzzle and they see spikes on the ground.

"This is the puzzle, but follow me." Toriel said walking across the spiked floor and the group what she's doing and they later reach the end. "Puzzles seem to be dangerous for now." Toriel said.

"No kidding." Ky said.

The group find Toriel in the next area.

"You're doing well thus far." Toriel said.

"Thanks." Toni said.

"I have a difficult request for you." Toriel said.

"What's that?" Meliodas asked.

"…I want you to walk to the end of room by yourselves." Toriel said walking away.

"Okay. That shouldn't be a problem." Ky said.

The group make their way through the room by themselves and they later find a stone pillar and coming out is Toriel.

"Were you in there this whole time?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Yes. I didn't leave you." Toriel said.

"That's great." Porky said sarcastically.

"Thank you for trusting me. There was a reason for this exercise. To test your independence." Toriel said.

"We know about that! We're not freakin' little kids!" Nex yelled.

"Oh, I see. Well, I have business to attend to. I'm sure you can handle being alone for a while." Toriel said giving Ky a cell phone.

"A phone?" Ky asked.

"If you need me for anything, call me." Toriel said walking off.

"Let's go explore this place more." Ky said.

 _(Information: Explore the Ruins!)_

The group begin moving through the Ruins and while exploring they drop down to an underground place but they find a door taking them to the other side of the room and they keep going but as they keep going the phone in Ky's pocket starts ringing.

"Huh?" Ky asked picking up the cell phone. "Uh, hello?" Ky asked.

 _"Hello, this is Toriel. For no reason in particular… Do you like cinnamon or butterscotch?"_ Toriel asked through the phone.

"Uh, cinnamon?" Ky answered.

"Cinnamon?" Toni asked confused.

 _"I see. Thank you."_ Toriel said and the phone hangs up.

"What did she ask?" Meliodas asked.

"She asked me if I liked cinnamon or butterscotch." Ky said.

"That's weird." Porky said.

"Stupid is more like it." Bowser Jr. said.

The group find spikes blocking the way and they see a rock almost far from a pad and so Ky pushes the rock to the pad and the spikes disappear and they keep going and they find a room with purple leaves on the ground and so they carefully tread through the leaves until they later make it to the end and keep going and they find three rocks and so they move the rocks to the pads removing more spikes and they keep going.

"This is so stupid! How long do we have to deal with this place?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Be patient, you stupid brat. Let's just find a way through and we'll find the end." Ky said.

The group later come across an area with colored switches and so they start pressing them while removing any spikes in their way and they later make it through the room and they arrive at a different room with a dead tree.

"Oh, dear!" A voice said and they see Toriel. "How did you get here?" Toriel asked.

"We explored through this place while dealing with puzzles." Nex said.

"Well, that took longer than I thought. I shouldn't have left for so long. It was really irresponsible to try and surprise you." Toriel said.

"Surprise?" Ky asked confused.

"What're you talking about?" Toni asked shocking Toriel.

"Oh, well. I suppose I can't hide it any longer. Come on." Toriel said leaving and they follow her to what looks like a house and so they enter it.

 _(Toriel's House)_

The group enter inside the house and it's clean and they find Toriel.

"Wow, nice place." Ky said.

"Hey, what's that smell?" Meliodas asked.

"Oh, I see you've smelled it. Surprise! It's a butterscotch-cinnamon pie!" Toriel said showing a pie to the group.

"Wow!" Toni said.

"That was why you asked if I liked cinnamon or butterscotch. What's this for?" Ky asked.

"I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you all to have a nice time living her." Toriel said.

"Wait, you want us to live with YOU?" Porky asked.

"Yes. It's been too long since I had someone to be with me. So, I will hold off on snail pie for tonight." Toriel said.

"Snail pie? You're dis…" Bowser Jr. was cut off by Ky covering his mouth.

"Thanks, Toriel." Ky said.

"Here. I have another surprise for you." Toriel said going for the hallway and they follow her. "This is it." Toriel said showing doors. "Rooms of your very own. I hope you like them." Toriel said.

"Thanks, I guess." Nex said.

Toriel pats Ky's head and he thinks about his childhood when living with Sophia back at Requiem City.

 _"This has been a while since somebody started caring for me again. Just like Sophia."_ Ky said in his mind.

Nex thinks about his childhood in the orphanage of Requiem City and deals with hate and scorn from many people and calling him hurtful words.

 _"Nobody has ever gave a damn about me. But this woman… She's acting like a mom. This is a first for me for someone to care about me throughout my life."_ Nex said.

Just then something goes off snapping Ky and Nex from their thoughts.

"Is something burning?" Meliodas asked.

"Oh, dear! Make yourselves at home!" Toriel said leaving the hall.

The group go into their separate rooms and Ky and Nex go to their new room.

"Ya know, this has been a while, since someone treats me a like son, This was before our paths began." Ky said.

"Yeah… For me, this is the first time in my life someone actually gives a crap about me." Nex said.

"That's right. I'm sorry." Ky said.

"Don't sweat it. Hey, Ky." Nex said.

"Hm?" Ky asked.

"As much as I'm sorta comfortable here, we can't stay here for long. Remember why we're here in the Realm of Prison." Nex said.

"Right. We gotta find all fifteen Prison Keyholes and free these worlds from their imprisonment. That's for our Exam." Ky said.

"Yeah, so we'll stay for the night, then we have to leave." Nex said.

"Okay." Ky said.

Ky gets on his bed and Nex gets on his bed and they start to fall asleep but Ky looks up the ceiling.

"Revenant. Why is it when looking at him, I feel a familiar sensation towards him? Like I know him? Who is he and why his he a member of the Brotherhood?" Ky asked to himself and then starts to fall asleep.

Later Ky and Nex start to wake up and they find a slice of pie on the floor.

"That must be the butterscotch-cinnamon pie Toriel made for us." Ky said taking the pie.

"Okay, let's go find the others and tell them to get ready to go." Nex said and Ky nods.

Ky and Nex leave their rooms and go into Toni's and Meliodas' room and they start to wake them up.

"Hey, get up. We gotta go." Nex said.

"Morning already?" Meliodas asked.

"We can't stay here for long. We gotta get moving." Ky said.

"Okay. Too bad we have to leave Toriel. She's nice. Reminds me of my mom, though she has more of a bit of a temper than Toriel, which I do get from." Toni said.

"Let's go find those brats." Ky said.

Ky enters Bowser Jr.'s and Porky's room.

"Hey, brats. Get up." Ky said.

"Who're you callin' a brat, brat?!" Bowser Jr. demanded.

"We have a mission to do! Let's go." Ky said.

"You ain't the boss of me!" Bowser Jr. said getting off. "Porky, get up." Bowser Jr. said.

"Five more minutes." Porky said sleeping.

"GET UP!" Bowser Jr. shouted.

"Ahhhh!" Porky jumps out of bed and hits head on the ground. "Ow…!" Porky said.

"Let's go." Ky said.

"We heard you. Shut up!" Bowser Jr. said.

The group leave their rooms and later arrive at the living room where they find Toriel who is reading a book.

"Hey, Toriel." Ky said.

"Oh, you're all up already? I just want you all to know that I'm glad to have you here. There are old books I just want to share. I want to show you my bug-hunting spot." Toriel said.

"That's nice, I guess." Meliodas said.

"I've also prepared a curriculum for your education. This might come as a surprise to you, but I've always wanted to be a teacher. Actually, that doesn't sound TOO surprising. STILL, I'm so glad you have you all here." Toriel said.

"Yeah, me too. Um, Toriel, we gotta talk." Ky said.

"Oh, what is it?" Toriel asked.

"Well, uh…" Ky trails off.

"You know when we can leave?" Nex asked.

"Why would you want to? This is your new home. Uh, would you like to hear this book I'm reading? It's called '72 Uses for Snails'. How about it?" Toriel asked.

"Look, Toriel, you're nice and all, but we need to figure out how we gotta leave the Ruins." Toni said.

"Uh… How about this neat fact about snails? Did you know they talk slowly? Just kidding. Snails don't talk. Isn't that interesting?" Toriel asked.

"Look, lady, we don't have all day! Tell us how to leave these Ruins!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"…I have something I need to do. Stay here please." Toriel said leaving the living room.

"Wait, Toriel." Ky said but Toriel is gone.

"Nice going, Jr." Toni said.

"Shut up," Bowser Jr. said.

"Let's go after her." Nex said.

 _(Information: Follow Toriel!)_

The group follow Toriel and they find her going downstairs and so they go downstairs after her and they arrive at what looks like a dark hallway.

"Toriel, what're you doing?" Ky asked.

"You wish to know how to leave the Ruins, do you not? Well, ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. It's a one-way exit to the rest of the Underground." Toriel said.

"Okay, thanks." Porky said.

"No. I'm going to destroy it." Toriel said shocking them.

"What?! Why?" Meliodas asked.

"No one will ever leave this place again. Now, go back upstairs." Toriel said leaving.

"Hey, wait! What's the big deal? Why're you gonna destroy our one chance of leaving?" Ky asked.

"Every human before you that has fallen down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come, they leave, and they DIE." Toriel said in a monotone voice shocking Ky, Toni, and Meliodas.

"They died…?!" Porky asked scared.

"If you leave the Ruins, they…ASGORE, will kill you." Toriel said.

"Asgore?" Nex asked.

"I'm protecting you, do you understand? Now, go back upstairs." Toriel said leaving again.

"Hold on. We're not gonna die so easily. We can handle this Asgore." Ky said.

The group continue to follow Toriel who reaches what looks like a giant door.

"Toriel, stop!" Toni yelled.

"Just let us go, okay? I promise we won't die." Meliodas said.

"So, you all want to leave so badly?" Toriel asked.

"Yes. Please…" Ky said and Toriel sighs.

"I was afraid of this. You're just like the others. There's only one solution to this." Toriel said.

"What?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Prove yourselves." Toriel said.

"Prove…ourselves? What are you talking about?" Nex asked.

"Prove to me you're strong enough to survive." Toriel said turning to the group with an emotionless expression.

"You…want us to fight you?" Ky asked.

"You're serious?" Meliodas asked.

"Prove to me your strength!" Toriel said lighting her hands with fire.

"Guess we don't have a choice." Nex said taking out Damnation Shadow.

"Wait, there has to be another way!" Ky said.

"Quit whining and fight, idiot!" Bowser Jr. said.

 _(Boss Theme: Heartache)_

 _(Information: Survive Toriel's attacks!)_

Toriel attacks with fire magic at the group dodge and Bowser Jr. tries to attack but Ky stops him and talks to Toriel.

"Toriel, it doesn't have to be like this. We don't have to fight!" Ky said.

"Prove to me your strength." Toriel said in an aloof voice and unleashes another fire attack but Ky casts Water.

"Man, she's serious." Toni said.

"C'mon, stop it." Meliodas said.

"Toriel, please stop it!" Ky said as tears start to flow from his face. "I'm sorry everyone you met died, but I promise we won't! We can handle ourselves." Ky said but Toriel unleashes another fire attack.

"Dammit." Nex said unleashing a shadow barrier around Ky.

"Can I attack her now?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"NO!" Meliodas and Toni shouted.

"Ky, what are you doing?" Toriel asked.

"I'm NOT fighting you!" Ky yelled.

"You can either fight or run away." Toriel said unleashing more fire attacks.

"I'm doing neither!" Ky yelled.

"What are you trying to prove this way?" Toriel asked.

"That I don't need to prove myself by fighting someone I deem a friend. I've had enough with dealing with that." Ky said.

"Fight or leave!" Toriel said unleashing more fire attacks.

"Enough!" Meliodas yelled.

"We're NOT fighting you!" Toni yelled.

"Stop it." Toriel said.

"No!" Nex yelled.

"Toriel, please be reasonable." Ky said as more tears flow from his face.

"Stop looking at me like that." Toriel said as she's about to unleash another fire attack but Ky hugs her.

"I don't want to fight you. Please, just let us go. We have a mission to do and we can't stay with you forever." Ky said crying.

"I know you want to leave, but…" Toriel stops talking as her face becomes saddened. "Please, just go upstairs now. I promise I'll take good care of you." Toriel said.

"I'd like that, but you can't. I have to go on my own path." Ky said.

"I know we don't have much, but…we can have a nice life here." Toriel said.

"I can't. I have to do this. We have to go." Ky said.

"It's pathetic, is it not? I cannot save a child. I understand, you would just feel trapped down here. It would not feel right to keep you down here. My expectations…my loneliness…my fears… For you, Ky, I set them aside. If you truly wish to leave the Ruins. I won't stop you, but when you leave, you must not come back." Toriel said hugging Ky who hugs back.

"Thank you, Toriel." Ky said smiling.

"Goodbye, everyone…" Toriel said leaving the hall.

"Goodbye, Toriel…" Ky said.

"That was sweet, Ky." Toni said.

"More like sappy with a capital 'S'!" Bowser Jr. said but Meliodas smacks him.

"C'mon. Let's go." Nex said as they go for the door.

The group make their way through the hallway and they later come across what looks like another grass area and they find Flowey.

"Not that flower again." Ky said.

"What the hell do you want?" Nex asked.

"Clever. Verrrrryy clever. You think you're REAL smart, huh?" Flowey said.

"Just shut up. Get the hell out of our way." Nex said.

"Have you already forgotten? In this world, it's KILL or BE KILLED. You think you can play by your own rules? You spared the life of a single person." Flowey said.

"Yeah, it's called being MERCIFUL! Look it up, asshole!" Ky said.

"Hehehehe. You think you're so great. You didn't kill anything, but what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die, die, DIE! That it, until you tire of trying. What will you do then? Will you KILL out of frustration or will you give up everything in this world and give me the power to control it?" Flowey asked.

"No way in hell I'll let YOU do that!" Ky yelled.

"I am the prince of this world's future! My little monarch, my plan isn't regicide, it's MUCH more interesting!" Flowey said as he laughs evilly.

"I've heard enough!" Nex yelled as he summons a shadow hand and tries to crush Flowey who sinks into the ground.

"That flower is really pissing me off." Ky said.

"Forget him. Let's keep going." Meliodas said.

"Okay. Let's find a way outta the Underground." Ky said as they find another door and enter through it and leave the dark area.

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. As I have said on JOD, I'm sorry for not posting as much, since I've been busy with other stuff, but I am trying to find time to do these chapters for these stories, so I thank you for your patience and I hope you're still enjoying my stories. Anyway, next time, Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Bowser Jr., and Porky arrive at the next part of the Underground, but they run into two skeleton brothers and one of them is trying to hunt down humans. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. Thanks and I'll see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Skeleton Brothers

Chapter 4: The Skeleton Brothers

Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Bowser Jr., and Porky leave the Ruins and arrive at what looks like a snowy forest with pine trees covered in snow.

"Okay, so we're outta the Ruins. I guess we'd better keep going on through if we wanna get out of the Underground." Ky said.

"Well, let's continue." Nex said.

"Man, this place is SO cold!" Porky said.

"Quit whining." Meliodas said.

The group make their way through the tree forest but as they keep going they hear something.

"What was that?" Porky asked.

"You're probably hearing things. Let's go." Bowser Jr. said.

The group continue to move but then they hear more noises.

"Okay, you're not the only person, who's hearing things." Toni said.

"Hopefully, it's not a Prison Rift." Ky said.

"Whatever it is, we'd better get ready." Nex said.

The group keep going and they later come across a bridge but then something appears behind them and it's a shadow figure.

"Okay, you've been following us and annoying us. What the hell do you want?" Nex asked taking out Damnation Shadow.

"Get lost before we kick your ass!" Ky yelled taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Now, is that anyway to greet a new pal? Put those away and shake my hand." The shadow figure said.

Ky withdraws his Keyblade and approaches the shadow figure.

"Be careful, Ky." Toni said.

Ky gets close to the shadow figure and shakes its hand but then a fart noise is heard.

"What the hell?" Ky asked and the shadow figure reveals to be a skeleton wearing a blue hoodie and black shorts.

"Hahahaha! The old Whoopie-Cushion in the Hand trick! It NEVER gets old." The skeleton said.

"Uh, who're you?" Meliodas asked.

"And WHY are annoying us?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Name's Sans. Sans the Skeleton." Sans introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Sans. I'm Ky." Ky introduced.

"So, you four are humans, right?" Sans asked.

"Not me." Nex said.

"Or me." Meliodas said.

"Really? You two look like humans. Anyway, it's hilarious having humans here in the Underground." Sans said.

"So, what're you doin' out here, Sans?" Toni asked.

"Oh, me? I'm supposed to be on human watch, but I'm not a huge fan of hunting humans. Now, my brother, Papyrus, he's a human hunting FANATIC. Speaking of which, I think he's on his way here right now." Sans said.

"So, what?" Ky asked.

"I got an idea. Let's cross this bridge and I got something for ya to do." Sans said as they cross the bridge.

"Okay, now what?" Porky asked.

"Now, hide in those conveniently shaped lamps." Sans said pointing at the lamps.

"Uh, okay." Meliodas said as they hide in the lamps.

Just then someone arrives and it's a skeleton wearing armor and a red cape.

"What's up, Bro?" Sans asked.

"You know what's up, brother! It's been ten days and you haven't RECALIBRATED your puzzles! You just sit around outside your station! What are you doing?" The skeleton asked.

"Oh, just looking at those lamps. Wanna look?" Sans asked.

"No! I don't have time for that! What if a human comes through here?! I must be ready for anything! I will be the one, I MUST be the one! I must capture a human! Then I, the Great Papyrus shall get everything I've ever wanted: Respect and recognition! I'll finally join the Royal Guard. People will want to be my friend. I shall bathe in the shower of kisses every morning." Papyrus said.

"Wow. Maybe these lamps can help." Sans said.

"Sans, you're NOT helping, you lazybones! You do nothing but sit and boondoggle! You get lazier and lazier every day! Papyrus said.

"Hey, I got a ton of work done. A skele-TON!" Sans said and a rimshot occurs.

 _"Really?"_ Nex asked in his mind.

"Sans!" Papyrus yelled.

"C'mon, you're smiling." Sans said.

"I am and I HATE it! Ugh! Why is it so hard for someone as great as me to get so much recognition?" Papyrus asked.

"Wow. You must be working yourself, down to the BONE!" Sans said and another rimshot occurs.

"Stupid skeleton." Bowser Jr. mumbled.

"UGH! I'll attend to my puzzles! As for your work? Put a little more BACKBONE into it! Ney heh heh heh!" Papyrus said leaving but comes back. "Heh." Papyrus said and leaves again.

"Okay, coast is clear. You can come out now." Sans said.

The group get out of the lamps.

"Thanks." Ky said.

"Yep. You'd better get goin' before my bro gets back and you'll sit through more of my jokes." Sans said.

"Sounds like a plan. C'mon." Bowser Jr. said as they start to move.

"Actually, hate to bother ya guys. Think you can do me a teensy favor?" Sans asked.

"What now?" Nex asked.

"It's my bro. Thing is, he's been kinda down lately. He's never seen a human before and seein' you two just might make his day." Sans said.

"Wait, what?" Porky asked.

"So, you want us to meet Papyrus, so he can cause us trouble?" Ky asked.

"That's about the size of it." Sans said.

"I'm not sure." Meliodas said.

"What if something bad happens to us or your brother might kill us?" Ky asked.

"Oh, don't worry about my bro. He's not really dangerous, even if he tries to be." Sans said.

"This idea's stupid." Nex said.

"Sans, I don't like this idea." Ky said.

"Thanks a million! I'll be up ahead, keeping an eye socket for ya." Sans said leaving.

"That skeleton is crazy." Toni said.

"I guess we don't have a choice now. We have to entertain a human hunting skeleton." Ky said.

"Great. Let's get this over with." Meliodas said as they start moving.

 _(Field Theme: Snowy)_

 _(Snowdin Forest)_

The group arrive at the next part of the snowy forest and they later come across two figures which are Sans and Papyrus.

"So, as I was saying about Undyne…" Papyrus cuts himself off as he sees the group and then back at Sans and they go back and forth. "Sans, oh my God! Are those four…humans?!" Papyrus asked.

"Uh, actually, I think those are rocks." Sans said looking at four rocks.

"Oh…" Papyrus said annoyed.

"Hey, what're those in front of the rocks?" Sans asked.

"OH, MY GOD!" Papyrus said excited. "Are those four humans?" Papyrus asked.

"Well, the gold haired one and the fat one are. The other two, who are the brooding pale one and the other blond said they aren't." Sans said.

"OH, MY GOD! Still, those other two do look like humans. But I finally did it! Undyne will… I will be…popular!" Papyrus said excited.

"Oh, boy…" Ky said annoyed.

"Ahem! Humans…and human lookalikes! You shall not pass this area! I, the Great Papyrus will stop you! You two humans will be captured and you human lookalikes will be tested! I shall deliver you all to the Capital." Papyrus said.

"Oh, yeah? Then what?" Nex asked.

"Then…then…! I don't know yet. In any case! Continue…if you dare! Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh!" Papyrus said laughing and leaving.

"Well, I think that went well." Sans said.

"I think that went annoying." Toni said.

"This is gonna be a helluva long way through." Ky said.

"Hey, don't sweat it. Like I said, I'll keep an eye socket for ya." Sans said leaving.

"Yeah, whatever, Bonehead." Bowser Jr. said.

"Let's keep going and deal with Papyrus' crap already." Ky said and they nod and keep going.

The group make their way through the forest while avoiding any monsters in the way and they later come across a sign.

"What's that say?" Toni asked.

"'No moving'!" Ky read the sign.

"How can we keep going if we can't move?" Porky asked.

"Whatever. Let's go." Nex said as he keeps moving.

Just then something rises from a wooden hut and it's a dog like creature.

"Did something move? Was it my imagination?" The dog asked. "I can only see moving things. If something WAS moving, like a human…I'LL make sure it NEVER moves again." The dog said.

"Hmm…" Ky pets the dog much to his shock.

"Huh?! Nothing was moving, but something pet me! I'll need dog treats for this." The dog said leaving.

"Well, that was close." Meliodas said.

"C'mon." Ky said.

The group continue through the forest and they later find Sans.

"Sans?" Ky asked.

"Hey, guys! I have some important advice for ya." Sans said.

"What's that?" Porky asked.

"My bro has a special attack, which is blue. If you see a blue attack, don't move." Sans said.

"Blue attack? Don't move?" Toni asked.

"Yep. Imagine a stop sign. What do you do when you see it?" Sans asked.

"Stop?" Ky asked.

"Yeah! They're red, so imagine a blue stop sign instead." Sans said.

"Thanks for that." Ky said.

"That was a total waste of time." Bowser Jr. said.

The group keep moving while dealing with slippery ice on the ground and they later arrive at the next part of the forest where they find Sans and Papyrus again.

"You're so LAZY! You were NAPPING!" Papyrus yelled.

"I think it's called sleeping." Sans said.

"Excuses, excuses, EXCUSES!" Papyrus yelled.

"Uh, hey!" Ky called and Papyrus turns to the group.

"Oh, the humans and the human lookalikes!" Papyrus said.

"Yeah, that's us." Meliodas said.

"In order to stop you, my brother and I have created puzzles. I think you'll find this one…shocking!" Papyrus said.

"Oh, really? Shocking how?" Ky asked.

"Well, you see, this is the invisible electricity maze! When you touch the walls of this maze, this orb will administer a hearty zap!" Papyrus said.

"That sounds fun." Nex said sarcastically.

"Well, the amount of fun you'll be having is rather small." Papyrus said.

"We'll see about that." Toni said.

The group start moving but Papyrus gets electrocuted.

"Uh, weren't WE supposed to be shocked?" Meliodas asked.

"Sans, what did you DO?!" Papyrus demanded.

"I think they have to hold the orb." Sans said.

"Oh, that makes sense." Papyrus said as he moves through the maze creating a trail and approaches the group. "Hold this." Papyrus said giving Ky the orb and then goes back to Sans.

"Now try." Papyrus said.

The group make their way through the maze following the trail created by Papyrus and they approach the brothers.

"No sweat." Ky said.

"Impressive, you slippery snails!" Papyrus said.

"It was easy." Meliodas said.

"TOO easy… HOWEVER! The next puzzle will not be easy! It's designed by my brother! You'll be confounded. I know I am! Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh!" Papyrus said laughing and leaving again.

"Can't wait…" Ky said annoyed.

"This is getting stupid already." Porky said.

"I wanna thank you guys. My bro seems like he's having fun." Sans said.

"A little TOO much fun." Nex said.

The group continue on through the forest while passing by many monsters in their way and they come across a snowball and so Ky pushes it to a hole and they keep going through until they run into Papyrus and Sans again.

"Humans and human lookalikes! I hope you're ready for…" Papyrus stops talking.

"For what?" Ky asked.

"Sans! Where's the puzzle?" Papyrus asked.

"Right there. On the floor." Sans said pointing at a piece of paper on the ground. "There's no way they can get past this." Sans said.

"We'll be the judge of that." Toni said.

The group go for the piece of paper and examine it and it has a word search.

"What's this? A word search? That does nothing." Porky said and Bowser Jr. burns it with his fire breath.

"Stupid puzzle." Bowser Jr. said.

"Sans! That didn't do anything!" Papyrus yelled.

"I knew I should've used today's crossword puzzle." Sans said.

"What?! Crossword?! I can't believe you! In my opinion, junior jumble is easily the hardest." Papyrus said.

"That easy-peasy word scramble? That's for baby bones." Sans said.

"Unbelievable! Humans and human lookalikes! Solve this dispute. Which is more harder?" Papyrus asked.

"Seriously?" Ky asked.

"I'm going with jumble." Nex said.

"Jumble." Toni said.

"Junior jumble." Porky said.

"It hurts my brain." Bowser Jr. said.

"If you've got one. Anyway jumble." Ky said.

"Guess that settles it, because I'm goin' with it." Meliodas said.

"Wow. You humans and human lookalikes have intelligence! Same for you monsters! You too also find junior jumble to be difficult. Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh!" Papyrus said laughing and leaving.

"Thanks for saying 'junior jumble' just to appease my bro." Sans said.

"Whatever. We just want this crap over and done with." Ky said.

The group continue on and they later find a table with spaghetti on a plate.

"Spaghetti? In this place?" Ky asked.

"There's a note." Toni said taking a note.

"'Humans and human lookalikes! Enjoy this spaghetti. _Little do you know this is a trap designed to entice you. You'll be so busy eating it, you won't realize you're progressing. Thoroughly japed again by the Great Papyrus_! _Nyeh heh heh heh heh! Papyrus_ '." Ky read the note.

"How stupid does he think we are?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"What doesn't help is that he added his own crap on the note." Nex said.

"Well, I ain't eating it." Ky said.

"None of us are." Meliodas said.

"Well, I could…" Porky was cut off.

"NO!" Bowser Jr. yelled grabbing Porky by his shirt and drags him out and they start moving again.

The group move on through the forest and they come across spikes blocking the way and they find too much snow on the ground and so they get rid of the pile of snow and find a switch and so they press it and the spikes disappear and they move on and they find someone which is a blonde hair girl wearing a white coat with nothing under it.

"Hey, who's that?" Toni asked.

"I dunno. Let's go see." Ky said as they run to the girl. "Hey." Ky said.

"Huh? Who're you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Ky. These are Nex, Toni, and Meliodas. The two dumbasses are Bowser Jr. and Porky." Ky introduced himself and the rest.

"What about you?" Toni asked.

"I'm Katsuragi." The girl named Katsuragi introduced. "Um, may I ask where we are?" Katsuragi asked.

"We're in the Underground, where monsters seem to live." Meliodas said.

"Oh, I see. So, I'm not at the academy." Katsuragi said.

"Academy?" Ky asked.

"N-Nothing. I'll explain later. Hey, is there a place I can go?" Katsuragi asked.

"Well…I'm not sure. We're trying to find our way out ourselves. Why don't you come with us?" Ky suggested.

"Really?" Katsuragi asked.

"Sure why not. Just don't slow us down." Nex said.

"Okay. I'll do my best!" Katsuragi said and just then Meliodas starts groping Katsuragi.

"Yep. You're a girl alright!" Meliodas said.

"Of course I am!" Katsuragi said blushing.

"What were you doing?" Ky asked.

"Oh, just checking to see if she's a girl an making sure she doesn't suffer from hypothermia." Meliodas said.

"Bullcrap!" Nex said.

"Let's go already!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up." Ky said.

The group continue through the forest and they later come across what looks like two blue Xs on the ground.

"What's with these Xs?" Porky asked.

"Probably another one of Papyrus' lame ass traps." Nex said.

"Only one way to find out." Ky said as he presses one of the Xs and it turns into an O and then he goes for the next X and turns it into an O and then finds and switch and presses it getting rid of spikes.

"Well, whaddya know." Bowser Jr. said.

"What?! How did you manage to avoid my trap?! And more importantly…is there any left for me?" Papyrus asked.

"If by 'any', you mean the spaghetti, then yeah. We didn't bother eating it. Your note gave it away." Ky said.

"Really? You resisted the flavor of my homecooked pasta? You did it just so you could share it with me." Papyrus said.

"Uh, what?" Nex asked.

"Fret, not humans and human lookalikes! I, the Great Master Chef Papyrus will make you all the pasta you can eat! Nyeh heh heh heh heh!" Papyrus said leaving and laughing.

"This guy's nuts." Meliodas said.

"Who was that?" Katsuragi asked.

"Oh, that's Papyrus. He's a human hunting skeleton. He wants to capture a human, just so he could join the guard or something." Ky explained.

"We're basically entertaining his stupid bone ass, because his brother Sans asked us to." Nex said.

"Wow. I've never seen a talking skeleton before. This will be fun." Katsuragi said.

"You must be stupid." Bowser Jr. said but Toni bashes his head with his hammer.

The group continue on and they find Papyrus again.

"Humans and human lookalikes! How do I say this…? You were taking a long time to arrive, I decided to improve this puzzle. By arranging the snow to look more like my face." Papyrus said showing more blue Xs arranged to look like his face. "Unfortunately, the snow froze the ground. The solution is different. As usual, my lazy brother is nowhere around." Papyrus said.

"Get to the freakin' point." Nex said.

"I, the Great Papyrus, will solve this conundrum. So, we can all proceed. In the meantime, feel free to solve this puzzle yourself. I'll try to give the answer away." Papyrus said.

"Thanks, but I think we can manage." Toni said.

The group start to move but then Ky finds what looks like a switch on a tree trunk and presses it and then the Xs turn into Os.

"Wow! You solved it by yourselves! Amazing! I'm impressed! You must love puzzles like I do! Well, my next puzzle should be more fun. It might even be too easy for you! Nyeh heh heh heh heh!" Papyrus said.

"Can't wait!" Katsuragi said.

"C'mon." Ky said.

The group keep going but they find Papyrus and Sans and they have a machine and tiles on the ground.

"What's the puzzle now?" Ky asked.

"You're gonna love this! It was made by the Great Dr. Alphys! See these tiles? Once I throw this switch, they will change color. Each color has a different function. Red tiles are impassible, yellow tiles are electric, green tiles are alarm tiles, orange tiles are orange scented, blue tiles are water tiles. Now if you smell like oranges, piranhas will bite you. If yellow tiles are close to blue tiles, then you will be zapped in the water. Purple tiles are slippery. You will slide. However, the slippery tiles smell like lemons, which piranhas don't like so purple and blue are okay! Finally, pink tiles do nothing! Understand?" Papyrus explained.

"I guess…" Ky said.

"Great! There's one more thing… This puzzle is random! When I pull this switch, it will make the puzzle that has never been seen before. I don't even know the solution." Papyrus said as he activates the machine and the tiles start changing color until the ground turns pink in the middle while everything else is red.

The group walk on the pink tiles and make to the other side.

"Well, that wasn't hard." Meliodas said.

"Papyrus really needs to improve his puzzles." Toni said.

"I think they're fun so far." Katsuragi said.

"Again, you're stupid." Bowser Jr. said but Ky cast Thunder on him.

The group keep going through the forest and they come across ice with more blue Xs and so they turn every X into Os and press a switch and a small bridge is made and they keep going through and they come across a long wooden bridge and start crossing it but then they find Papyrus and Sans again.

"Humans and human lookalikes!" Papyrus said.

"Dammit, what now?" Nex asked.

"What's our next puzzle?" Meliodas asked.

"Actually, this is your final puzzle and it's mostly dangerous! The Gauntlet of Deadly Weapons!" Papyrus said unleashing many weapons such as a mace, a spear, a dog, flames, and a cannon.

"Holy crap!" Ky said.

"NOW we're talkin'!" Bowser Jr. said.

"When I say the word, it will fully activate! Cannons will fire, spikes will swing, blades will slice! Each part will swing violently. Only the tiniest chance of victory will remain! Are you ready?! I am about to do it!" Papyrus said but nothing happens.

"Uh, is this the part where the weapons start attacking?" Ky asked.

"Well?" Sans asked.

"What?! I'll activate it." Papyrus said but still nothing.

"Is this thing broken?" Toni asked.

"It's not working." Porky said.

"Well, I think it's too much for you. I can't use this! I'm a skeleton of standards! My puzzles are fair! This method is too direct! No class!" Papyrus said getting rid of the weapons.

"Wow." Ky said.

"Are you still here?! This was another victory for Papyrus! Nyeh heh heh heh heh…heh?" Papyrus said laughing and leaving.

"Ooookay…?" Ky asked.

"So much for that." Toni said.

The group keep crossing the bridge and they later go for the next area.

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. I'm still busy with other stuff, so I'm sorry for not updating a lot. I was asked to post this chapter this weekend, so I hope you enjoyed this, Hugo Pons. Anyway, next time, Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Bowser Jr., Porky, and Katsuragi continue through Snowdin, but then they deal with Papyrus once again. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. Thanks and I'll see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 5: Skeleton Bonding

Chapter 5: Skeleton Bonding

 _(Snowdin Town)_

 _(Field Theme: Snowdin Town)_

Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Bowser Jr., Porky, and Katsuragi arrive at what looks like a town with a sign that says 'Snowdin Town'.

"Wow, looks like Christmas here." Ky said.

"Ugh, this reminds me of Christmas Town. DISGUSTING!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"Shut up." Ky said.

"Let's take a look around. Who knows when Papyrus will show up again." Toni said.

"Fine." Nex said.

The group explore Snowdin Town while passing monsters who are enjoying their time in town and they later come across a what looks like a restaurant and they decide to go in and they find monsters around.

"Seems like a cool place to hang out in." Ky said.

"Hey, I'm gonna try and get myself some booze. See if you guys can ask around on how we can get outta here." Meliodas said.

"Stupid drunk." Bowser Jr. said.

"Well, let's ask around." Katsuragi said.

The group explore the restaurant and find a table with a figure which appears to be a human boy with dark brown hair, wearing a white short-sleeved hoodie, blue jeans, red shoes, and red bands.

"Uh, hey. Excuse me." Ky said making the boy turn to them.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" The boy asked.

"I was wondering if there's a way outta here." Ky said.

"Ya got me. I only showed up here recently." The boy said.

"Wait, are you a human?" Nex asked.

"Yes. I've been asked that many times by these weirdoes." The boy said.

"So, how did you end up here?" Porky asked.

"Good question. My friends and I were hunting down an item. A Shen Gon Wu. After we took it from our enemy, Jack Spicer, some weird monsters showed up and everything went black. After that, I ended up here, and I was separated from my friends. I have to find them." The boy explained.

"So, wait. You're from another world?" Ky asked.

"I guess you can say that." The boy said.

"Hey, what's your name?" Ky asked.

"Raimundo." Raimundo introduced. "What about you?" Raimundo asked.

"I'm Ky. This is Nex, Toni, and Katsuragi. These two brats are Bowser Jr. and Porky. Not our friends." Ky introduced.

"There's another. Meliodas. He's just looking to get drunk." Nex said.

"So, tell me. How'd you guys get here?" Raimundo asked.

"We're…travelers. We're sent to find something called a Prison Keyhole. Thought you might've seen it." Ky said.

"Nope. Not me." Raimundo said.

"Okay. Thanks. Raimundo." Ky said.

"Guess we'd better try elsewhere." Bowser Jr. said.

"I'll go get Meliodas." Katsuragi said.

"Hold on." Raimundo said.

"What's up?" Ky asked.

"You guys are finding Prison Keyholes? And you're traveling?" Raimundo asked.

"Yeah." Ky answered.

"Well, if you guys are lookin' to get out, min if I tag along?" Raimundo asked.

"You wanna come with so you can find your friends, right?" Toni asked.

"Yeah, but here's a deal; you guys let me tag along and I'll help you guys out with your thing, but I need help looking for my friends." Raimundo said.

"Ky, what do you think?" Nex asked.

"Well, if you're looking for your friends, then we'll be happy to help out." Ky said.

"No." Bowser Jr. said but Ky casts Thunder on the Koopa.

"Thanks. It's settled. I'm on the team." Raimundo said.

Just then Meliodas joins them.

"So, we figured out how to get outta here?" Meliodas asked.

"Not quite, but we have a new member to help us out." Ky said and Meliodas sees Raimundo.

"Hmm. Okay. I guess. Hopin' it'd be a broad, though." Meliodas said drinking his drink.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raimundo asked.

"Don't sweat it." Meliodas said.

"Whatever." Raimundo said and he sees Katsuragi. "Well, hello." Raimundo said but Katsuragi delivers a kick sending him back.

"Oh, sorry." Katsuragi said.

"Uh, let's get going." Ky said.

The group leave the restaurant and continue their way through the town and later they come across a house with a mailbox full of mail.

"Someone's box is full." Porky said.

"Is anyone even home?" Ky asked knocking on the door but no answer.

"Guess not. Let's move on." Raimundo said.

The group keep going through the town and they later go for the next area.

 _(Outer Forest)_

The group leave Snowdin Town and arrive outside the forest which becomes foggy.

"Ugh, great. Things couldn't be better." Nex said.

"I got this." Ky said casting Aero to get rid of the fog but it comes back.

"Nice one." Bowser Jr. said but Ky whacks him. "Ow!" Bowser Jr. said.

The group keep going through the fog but then they find someone in the fog and it looks like Papyrus.

"Oh, great. Him again." Nex said.

"Humans and human lookalikes! Allow me to tell you about some complex feelings. Feelings like…the joy of finding another pasta lover, the admiration for another's puzzle-solving skills, and the desire to have a cool, smart person think you are cool. These feelings…they must be what you are feeling right now. I can hardly imagine what it must be like to feel that way. After all, I am very great. I don't ever wonder what having lots of friends is like. I pity you…lonely humans and human lookalikes." Papyrus said.

"Uh, we're not lonely. I actually do have lots of friends." Ky said.

"Still, worry not! You shall not be lonely longer! I, the Great Papyrus, will be your…" Papyrus stops talking.

"Your?" Toni asked.

"No…! This is so wrong! I can't be your friend!" Papyrus said.

"Why not?" Ky asked.

"You're humans! I'm still not sure about you human lookalikes." Papyrus said.

"Papyrus, it shouldn't matter what you are. You can be friends with anyone. I've made a lot of friends of different kinds. You can have a human friend." Ky said.

"But I must capture a human! Then, I can fulfill my lifelong dream! Powerful, popular, prestigious! That's Papyrus! The newest member…of the Royal Guard!" Papyrus said.

"Oh, boy." Ky said.

"Looks like we'll have to settle this." Toni said.

 _(Boss Theme: Bonetrousle)_

 _(Information: Survive Papyrus' attacks!)_

"Neyh, heh, heh, heh, heh!" Papyrus said as he throws bones at the group who dodge them.

"We gotta do somethin'." Ky said.

"I think I have an idea." Katsuragi said as she starts flirting with Papyrus.

"What?! Fl-Flirting?! You have FEELINGS for me?! Well, I'm a skeleton of high standards!" Papyrus said.

"And I can try and make spaghetti." Katsuragi said.

"Oh, no! You're meeting all of my standards! I guess I'll have to go on a date with you." Papyrus said.

"Nice one." Ky said.

"Thanks." Katsuragi said blushing.

"We'll…later." Papyrus said throwing more bones at the group who dodge.

"This is annoying." Nex said.

"Just humor him until it's over." Ky said.

"Can't we just kill him?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"No!" Meliodas, Raimundo, and Toni yelled.

Papyrus throws more bones at the group while still thinking about his date but the group keep dodging his attacks.

"So, you won't fight? Very well. Let's see if you can handle my special 'Blue Attack'." Papyrus said.

"Blue attack?" Ky asked and then remembers San's advice. "Guys, don't move while he does it." Ky said.

"Oh, right. His blue attack means don't move." Toni said.

Papyrus throws blue bones at the group who don't move and nothing happens to them but then they turn blue.

"What the hell?" Ky asked.

"Hey, we didn't move! What happened?" Raimundo asked.

"Neyh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh! You're blue now! That's my attack!" Papyrus said.

"Damn that Sans! He set us up!" Nex said.

"Now, what should I wear for that date?" Papyrus asked as he throws more bones at the group who try to dodge but the bones get them due to them being slow.

Papyrus continues throwing more bones at the group who keep dodging but their slowness makes them uneasy to dodge and they take damage but Ky casts Cure on himself and the rest.

"This is ridiculous. Can't we just fight back?" Porky asked.

"No, not like this…" Ky said.

"If you won't fight back, then I'll use my Special Attack." Papyrus said.

"Oh, great. He has more stuff." Meliodas said.

Papyrus throws more bones at the group who continue to dodge and then Papyrus throws a blue bone but they don't move and nothing happens.

"I can smell popularity!" Papyrus said.

More bones are being thrown at the group who dodge but still take damage from the throwing bones but Papyrus keeps throwing more bones and more are hard to dodge and more damage is taken but Papyrus throws blue bones at the group who don't move but then more bones are thrown and they take more damage.

"Give up now or face the wrath of my Special Attack!" Papyrus said.

"Is this how you do this to someone, who wants to be your friend?" Ky asked.

"Don't confuse the issue! I'll unleash my Special Attack!" Papyrus said.

"Papyrus, stop it! We don't wanna fight you." Ky said.

"Then, behold! My Special Attack!" Papyrus said as a dog is eating a bone. "Hey! That's my Special Attack! Stop munching that bone, stupid dog!" Papyrus yelled but the dog runs off.

"Uh, was that your special attack?" Porky asked.

"That wasn't special." Meliodas said.

"I'll just use my really good regular attack!" Papyrus said as he throws many bones making it hard for the group to dodge and they keep taking damage and then more bones are being thrown but the group manage to avoid them and they breathe heavily. "Well, it's clear…you can't…defeat me…" Papyrus said.

"I can say the same to you." Ky said.

"Well, as an effort for surviving this long, I, the Great Papyrus elect to grant you pity." Papyrus said.

"Fine." Nex said and just then the fog disappears.

"Nyooo hoo hoo…" Papyrus starts to cry.

"Now what?" Raimundo asked.

"I can't stop anyone as weak as you… Undyne's gonna be disappointed in me… I'll never join the Royal Guard and…my friend quantity will remain stagnant!" Papyrus said.

"Man, what a loser." Bowser Jr. said but Raimundo smacks him.

"Hey, Papyrus, don't feel bad. Like I said, I can be your friend." Ky said.

"REALLY?! You want to be friends?! Well, I guess…I can make an allowance for you! Hey, we haven't had our first date yet, female human!" Papyrus said.

"Oh, right." Katsuragi said.

"I managed to hit the friend zone! Who knew that all I needed to make pals…was to give people awful puzzles and battles! You taught me much, humans and human lookalikes!" Papyrus said.

"Uh, no problem?" Raimundo said.

"I hereby grant you all permission to pass through. And I'll even give you directions to get out of here." Papyrus said.

"Really? How?" Ky asked.

"Continue forward until you reach the end of the cavern. Then…when you reach the capital, cross the barrier. That's the magical seal trapping us all underground. Anything can enter through, but nothing can exit…except someone with a powerful heart and soul, like you! That's why the King wants to acquire a human. He wants to open the barrier with soul power. Then, us monsters can return to the surface." Papyrus said.

"Okay. Thanks, Papyrus said.

"Oh, and another thing… To reach the exit, you will have to pass through the King's castle. The King of all monsters." Papyrus said.

"Is he dangerous?" Ky asked.

"He is…a big fuzzy pushover! Everybody loves that guy! I'm certain if you say… 'Excuse me, Mr. Dreemurr…can I please go home?' He'll guide you right to barrier himself!" Papyrus said.

"Well, thanks for the info." Ky said.

"Well, that's enough talking! I'll go home, being a cool friend! Come by anytime, humans and human lookalikes! Neyh, heh, heh, heh, heh!" Papyrus said skipping past the group.

"Ya know, he's not such a bad guy when you get to know him." Meliodas said.

"Well, now we've figured out how to get outta here." Ky said.

"We have to meet with this King of monsters and talk to him. If he really is a pushover, then I guess we have nothing to worry about." Nex said.

"Then, let's go." Raimundo said.

"Uh, can I have my date with Papyrus first?" Katsuragi asked.

"Oh, right. I guess we can see him one more time before we go." Ky said.

The group make their way back to Snowdin Town to find Papyrus and they find him next to the house they past.

"Papyrus." Ky said.

"You came back already?! The female human must be serious about this… I'll have to take you someplace really special. My house!" Papyrus said going into the house.

"THAT'S his house?" Porky asked.

"Well, it's a dump." Bowser Jr. said.

"Okay. YOU can stay outside while we go in." Ky said as they go into the house.

The group enter the house and they find Papyrus.

"Welcome to my scenic house! Enjoy your time!" Papyrus said.

The group explore the house and they find a door with many signs.

"That's my room. Female human, if you'd like, we can go in. Is that what people do when they date?" Papyrus asked.

"Well, you two have fun." Ky said as Katsuragi and Papyrus go into his room.

As Katsuragi and Papyrus are having the date the group are hanging out in the living room.

"So, now that we know how to get out of here, what's our plan to get to the capital and meet this monster king?" Raimundo asked.

"I…don't know, honestly. We'll just have to keep going until we find it." Ky said.

"Wow. Great plan." Porky said sarcastically.

"Says the brat, who got his ass kicked by Noel." Ky said.

"There's no option. Let's just follow Papyrus' direction and find the capital, then this barrier. It's our only chance of getting out of here as well as finding that Prison Keyhole." Nex said.

"Guess that's settled." Raimundo.

"Don't worry, Raimundo, we'll help you find your friends too." Ky said.

"Thanks, Ky." Raimundo said.

Just then Katsuragi and Papyrus leave the room and join the rest.

"Well, humans and human lookalikes, I cannot stop you any further! If you do run into trouble, come to me! I will protect my new friends. Neyh, heh, heh, heh!" Papyrus said.

"Thanks, Papyrus. Well, we'd better get going now. See ya." Ky said as they leave the house.

The group leave Snowdin Town and make their way through the foggy forest again and they later arrive at the next area.

 _(Waterfalls)_

The group arrive at a cavern and start making their way through while passing waterfalls and they later find tall grasses and go through them but unknowing to them someone is watching them and it's an armored figure and just then another figure comes.

"H-Hey. I'm here with my daily report. It's…regarding the humans and the human lookalikes I called you about earlier." Someone said. "Huh? Did I fight them? Yes. Of course I did. I fought them valiantly." The figure said. "What? Did I capture them? Well, no… I tried hard, but in the end…I failed." The figure said. "What? You're gonna take the humans and the human lookalikes yourself? But…you don't have to destroy them." The figure said. "I understand. I'll help you any way I can." The figure said leaving.

"That voice… It sounded like Papyrus." Ky said softly.

"Shh!" Nex shushed Ky.

"I feel like we're being watched." Raimundo said as the armored figure is coming for the grass.

"You think someone will come after us next?" Katsuragi asked but the armored figure vanishes.

"I'm not gonna stay here and find out. Let's go." Ky said as they get out of the grass and keep going.

The group keep going and they find a sign and Ky reads it.

"'When four Bridge Seeds align in the water, they will sprout'." Ky read the sign.

"So, these must be the Bridge Seeds." Nex said looking at four seeds on the ground.

The group pick up the Bridge Seeds and place them in the water and as they align they create a bridge allowing the group to cross it and they keep going and they more Bridge Seeds and place them in the water creating more bridges and they go into what looks like a cave and while exploring they find something on the wall.

"Hey, what's that?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"It looks like some kind of writing." Nex said.

"It looks old, though." Meliodas said.

"What do ya think it means?" Toni asked.

"Hmm, it's talking about war between humans and monsters." Ky said.

"They had a war?" Porky asked.

"There's more, it says humans started it. They were also able to take the soul of almost every monster. It turns out the strength of their soul is their weakness and its power persists outside the human body, even after death. It's like what happens when you lose a heart, except your soul too." Ky said.

"This is deep, dude." Raimundo said.

"Is there anything else?" Katsuragi asked.

"If a monster defeats a human, they take the human's soul and if a monster has a human soul, then a horrible beast with unfathomable power will be created." Ky said.

"Wow." Meliodas said.

"There's also a picture of a strange creature. For some reason, it's making me unsettling." Ky said.

"Who knows. Let's just move on." Nex said and they keep going.

The group continue on but then something comes at them and it's what looks like a spear.

"What the hell?" Ky asked.

"Where did that come from?" Toni asked.

Just then the armored figure from before appears and throws many spears.

"What the hell is that?" Nex asked.

"A Prison Rift?" Ky asked.

"Dunno, but we'd better get outta here now." Raimundo said as they start running.

The armored figure throws many spears at the group who dodge them and keep running but the armored figure keeps throwing more spears but they find tall grasses and hide in them to avoid the spears but the armored figure goes for the tall grasses to search for the group but then the armored figure leaves.

The group get out of the tall grasses.

"That was close." Porky said.

"What was that?" Meliodas asked.

"A new enemy I think. We should hurry and get outta here." Ky said and everyone nods and they start moving.

The group keep moving through the waterfall hallway full of crystals and they start crossing bridge after bridge and they later reach the end of the crystal waterfall and make their way and they find more writings on the wall.

"More writings." Ky said.

"And I'll bet they still say about human souls." Nex said.

"If a monster dies, then its soul will disappear, but a 'boss monster' is a special case." Raimundo said.

"What could all of this mean?" Toni asked.

"Dunno and I don't think I want to." Ky said.

The group keep going but then they see many drops of water falling.

"Could it be rain?" Ky asked.

"I have no idea." Meliodas said.

"I have an idea." Ky said casting a barrier around him and everyone else. "Let's go." Ky said as they keep going through the falling water.

The group later get out of the falling water and they reach outside where they see a castle from afar.

"A castle. That might be this King of the monsters' castle." Ky said.

"Perfect. Let's make our way over to him and be quick about it." Nex said.

The group keep going through and they find more writings on the wall.

"Great more info. It says here that humans were afraid of a monster's power so they declared war and humans prevailed over the monsters." Ky said.

"This just shows how messed up humans really are." Nex said.

"You're not one to talk, Nex." Porky said.

"Shut up. Evil is still much cooler." Bowser Jr. said.

The group keep going through the bridge but then spears rise from the ground.

"Again?" Ky asked and they see the armored figure again.

"Again." Raimundo said.

The armored figure summons spears from the ground but the group dodge them all while still crossing through the bridge but the armored figure raises more spears from the ground at the group who dodge and keep going but more spears rise from the ground but the group keep going while dodging the spears but they reach a dead end.

"Dammit." Ky said and he sees the armored figure approaching the group.

"You're really pissing me off now!" Nex said.

The armored figure unleashes more spears at the group but Ky deflects them with Dawn of Hope.

"I've had it." Ky said as he slashes the bridge with Dawn of Hope causing the bridge to break separating the group from the armored figure and the half of the bridge the group are on is now falling.

"Everyone brace yourselves!" Nex said as the half bridge keeps falling while the armored figure looks down at the falling group.

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. Here is the next part of Undertale, and I hope this was worth the wait. Anyway, next time, Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Bowser Jr., Porky, Katsuragi, and Raimundo continue through the waterfall caverns, but then they deal with the same armored figure, who is more determined to capture them. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. Thanks and I'll see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 6: Encounter with a Royal Guard

**Well, right now, I'm on break from school right now, so I'll be able to write some chapters for now.**

 **Asperger Hero: I have read your story idea and I found it to be interesting. While I do like your idea, writing a slice-of-life story isn't my thing when making stories to be honest. Thanks for sending the idea, though.**

 **On with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Encounter with a Royal Guard

Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Bowser Jr., Porky, Katsuragi, and Raimundo are unconscious on a leafy ground but then they wake up.

"Man, that was intense." Ky said.

"Now, where are we?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Probably at a watery place." Raimundo said.

"What matters is we're finally away from that armored creep. Let's keep going." Ky said.

The group start making their way through the watery grounds but as they keep going they see a dark corridor appearing before them and coming out of the dark corridor is Revenant.

"Revenant!" Ky said.

"You again…" Nex said.

"You've made it this far, Virtus. I'm impressed. Still, you're an obstacle for our goal. Therefore, you must be erased." Revenant said taking out his black and red katana.

"Oh, you wanna fight, is that it?! Fine! I'll gladly kick your ass." Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"We'll help." Toni said.

"No, leave this to Ky." Nex said.

"Yeah, lemme handle this." Ky said.

"Whatever. At least I'll watch him die." Bowser Jr. said.

"You're going to fight me yourself? Very well. Your courage will be your undoing." Revenant said.

 _(Boss Theme: Reincarnation-Ky vs. Revenant)_

 _(Information: Defeat Revenant!)_

Revenant charges at Ky to slash with his katana but Ky dodge rolls out of the way and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash and then casts Blizzard but Revenant teleports out of the way and vertical slashes with his katana followed by firing energy shots from his arm cannon but Ky recovers and horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a blade stand kick and then uses Fire Edge but Revenant takes out small bombs and throws them creating dark explosions getting Ky who casts Cure and tries to cast Thunder but nothing is hurting Revenant and Revenant delivers three slashes with his katana followed by unleashing Dark Thunder but Ky dodges and diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Thunder Strike and then uses Strike Raid but Revenant dashes away and fires three energy shots from his arm cannon followed by firing an ice missile trying to freeze Ky who casts Fire to get rid of the ice missile and then uses Somersault Slash but Revenant casts a dark barrier to protect himself from Ky's attack and then throws his katana at Ky who dodge rolls but the katana comes right back striking at Ky while it returns to Revenant.

Ky casts Cure on himself and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a vertical slash but Revenant unleashes large bombs and throws them creating a giant dark explosion but Ky dodges out of the way and uses Edge Slash followed by Blitz but Revenant slashes with his katana at lightning speed and then unleashes a poisonous slash poisoning Ky who casts Cure and then tries to deliver a blade stand kick but Revenant warps away and reappears behind Ky and tries to deliver a horizontal slash with his katana but Ky blocks the attack and delivers a counterattack with an upper slash followed by a wide slash but Revenant disappears again and reappears above Ky and delivers a diving attack with his katana sending Ky down to the ground but Ky recovers and delivers a slide kick followed a lower horizontal slash but Revenant retaliates with firing plasma shots from his arm cannon followed by throwing large bombs to create a giant dark explosion but Ky dodges and delivers two horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse kick and then delivers a spinning slash but Revenant fires ice missiles to try and freeze Ky who dodges but they home in on him.

The ice missiles freeze Ky but he manages to break out and uses Strike Raid but Revenant throws his katana to counter the throwing weapon and they dash for their weapons and begin clashing their weapons together and they lock at each other and while Ky takes a good look at Revenant he gets sent back from the weapon locking but Ky recovers and tries to attack but Revenant warps away and reappears and delivers lightning speed slashes with his katana followed by spreading out poisonous waves but Ky manages to dodge and delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash but Revenant delivers a triple up and down slash with his katana followed by an impaling strike sending Ky back but Ky tries casting Gravity but nothing affects Revenant who uses zero gravity to levitate and then fires many plasma shots from his arm cannon followed by lightning missiles but Ky dodges out of the way and aerial slashes at Revenant followed by an aerial spin slash but Revenant retaliates with multi slashes with his katana followed by unleashing Dark Fire but Ky retaliates with two vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a diagonal slash and then uses Blitz but Revenant strikes back with lightning speed slashes with his katana but Ky tries fighting back.

Ky and Revenant clash their weapons without giving each other an inch and they keep clashing their weapons until they lock weapons again.

"Who are you really?" Ky asked.

"A dark being brought back from the dead." Revenant said.

Just then a flash occurs with someone who looks like Revenant holding an infant Ky.

"Ugh… What's happening?" Ky asked but Revenant kicks Ky in his abdomen and sends him back.

"I expected more from the Prince of Light. You're as pathetic than before." Revenant said creating a dark corridor. "Next time we meet, you'd better put up a more decent fight." Revenant said walking for the dark corridor.

"Hey, get back here!" Ky called but the dark corridor disappears. "What was he doing here?" Ky asked.

"Ky!" Nex called.

"Hm?" Ky asked turning to the others.

"If you're done, we should get going, dude." Raimundo said.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Let's go." Ky said as they keep going.

Meanwhile somewhere in a different part of the Underground the dark corridor appears and Revenant comes out.

"He's strong, but he must be stronger to stand against me. Still, he'll never stop us from reaching our goal." Revenant said.

"Oh, what's the matter, Revenant? Didn't get your satisfaction from your challenge?" A voice said and it's the white and black haired woman.

"Hilda." Revenant said in disdain.

"Oh, don't be like that. I thought we're a team, just like before." Hilda said.

"Just because we're on the same side, doesn't mean we're friends! I learned that the hard way with you!" Revenant said.

"Oh, come now. I thought you would have been thrilled to see that boy again. After all, he's your…" Hilda was cut off.

"Shut up. Unless you have something important to say, get out." Revenant said.

"Very well then." Hilda said disappearing in darkness.

Meanwhile the group continue through the quiet area of the waterfalls and they later find more writings on the wall.

"More writings and I guess it's about that war between humans and monsters." Ky said.

"It says that they were hurt, beaten, and fearful for their lives, they had to surrender to humans." Meliodas said.

"And it also says seven greatest magicians have sealed them underground with a great spell." Katsuragi said.

"And anything can enter, but only those with a strong heart and soul can leave." Nex said.

"What is this, History? Let's go." Bowser Jr. said.

"Wait, there's more. It also says if a huge power that's equivalent to seven human souls attacks the barrier, then it will be destroyed." Raimundo said.

"And there are no entrances and exits. Only humans can enter, but monsters would have to be trapped here forever." Ky said.

"How sad." Bowser Jr. said sarcastically.

"Shut it, brat." Toni said.

The group keep going and they later arrive at a darkened area but Ky casts Fire to light the way and they keep going through the darkened area and while they still keep going they hear something.

"Uh, is something behind us?" Katsuragi asked.

"What?" Porky asked.

Just then they turn to see something and it's the same armored figure again.

"Not you again! We totally lost you!" Ky said.

"Seven." The armored figure said.

"What?" Nex asked.

"Seven human hearts and souls. With the power of seven human hearts and souls, our king…King Asgore Dreemurr…will become a god." The armored figure said.

"A what?!" Ky asked.

"With that power, Asgore can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take back the surface from humanity and give them back the pain and suffering we endured." The armored figure said.

"Look, we're sorry about your war, but we had nothing to do with it." Ky said.

"It matters not. This is your only chance of redemption. Give me your heart and soul." The armored figure said unleashing its spear.

"If you want our hearts and souls so bad, then fight us for it." Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

The armored figure withdraws its spear and walks off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Raimundo asked.

"Let's go after it." Ky said.

"We tried to get away from it, and now we're going it?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"If it wants a fight, we'll give it one." Ky said.

The group chase after the armored figure through a bridged area and later reach outside of the cave and arrive at a mounted area where they see the same armored figure.

"Why'd you run off? You gonna fight or what?" Meliodas asked.

"Seven. Seven human hearts and souls. King Asgore will become a god." The armored figure said.

"We know. You said it. Why does he want to be a god?" Raimundo asked.

"Six. That's how many hearts and souls we've collected thus far. Through your seventh and final heart and soul, this world will transformed. You human lookalikes will also help with that." The armored figure said.

"Okay, you want our hearts and souls so bad, then fight us." Ky said.

"First, it is customary for those, who have made it this far…" The armored figure said.

"Huh?" Toni asked.

"I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started, long ago…" The armored figure stops talking.

"Yeah?" Nex asked.

"…No. You know what, SCREW IT! Why should I tell you this story when you're about to die?!" The armored figure asked as it takes off its helmet revealing a blue female fish like creature with an eyepatch on her left eye. "You're standing in the way of everyone's hopes and dreams! Alphys' history books made me think humans were cool, with giant robots and flowery swordswomen, but you're just cowards, trying to run from me again!" The female knight said.

"We're not cowards! We're not as bad as you think, minus these two." Ky said.

"Shut up! Your wimpy goody-two-shoes-schtick won't work on me! Ooooh, I make a difference by hugging random strangers! There's only one thing that's more valuable…YOUR DEATHS! Your continued existence is a crime and ends now! Your existence is what stands between us and our freedom! I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together! Everyone's been waiting they're whole lives for this moment! When everyone's hearts are together, they can't lose!" The female knight said.

"Oh, believe me. I know that feeling! My heart along with everyone else's gives me the strength I need. So, bring it! Let's see what our hearts can do!" Ky said.

"Very well, human! I'll kill you, then your friends! I, Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard, will ensure your deaths will hasten our freedom!" Undyne said.

"Guys, I'll handle her." Ky said.

"But you already fought against Revenant. You sure?" Nex asked.

"Leave this to me." Ky said.

"Okay, dude." Raimundo said.

"Please be careful." Katsuragi said.

"Hmph! I don't care if you die!" Bowser Jr. said.

Undyne jumps down and confronts Ky.

"Prepare yourself, human, for your DEATH!" Undyne said.

"Ready when you are!" Ky said.

 _(Boss Theme: Spear of Justice)_

 _(Information: Survive Undyne's Attacks!)_

Undyne throws spears at Ky who casts Reflect to make the spears go right back at Undyne who dodges and throws more spears at Ky who dodges and blocks more throwing spears but Undyne throws more spears but Ky deflects them with Dawn of Hope.

"Stop holding back and FIGHT!" Undyne said.

"Look, I know what you're going through, but killing someone isn't the answer." Ky said.

"Silence! Fight me or die!" Undyne yelled throwing more spears.

Ky dodges the spears but Undyne rises spears from the ground under Ky who manages to jump on one of them and gets behind Undyne who sends more spears at Ky who casts Reflect to send them back but Undyne summons more spears from the ground and then sends them at Ky who dodge rolls out of the way and is on a rocky wall and Undyne throws more spears at Ky who dodges them and Undyne throws more spears at Ky but then a shadow barrier appears in front of Ky and stops the spears.

"Huh?" Ky asked and he turns to Nex. "Nex?" Ky asked.

"What is this?!" Undyne demanded.

"We don't have time for this crap! Let's go, Ky!" Nex said taking Ky and the group start moving.

"Hey! Come back here and FIGHT ME!" Undyne shouted running after them.

The group run from Undyne who chases after them and they later arrive at the next area.

 _(Hotland)_

The group arrive at an area with lava below a bridge and they cross the bridge but Undyne keeps chasing after them while throwing more spears but they dodge and reach the other side and Undyne is still chasing them but starts going slow.

"Armor…so…hot… But…I can't…give up…" Undyne said but she falls to the ground.

"Hahahaha! Take THAT, loser!' Bowser Jr. taunted.

"What do we do?" Meliodas asked.

Ky thinks of something and he finds a water cooler and so he takes a cup and fills it with water.

"What are you doing?" Porky asked.

"Helping her." Ky said.

"What? You lost your mind, after she tried to kill us?" Raimundo asked.

"If we don't help her now, we'd be no better than her!" Ky said.

"Ugh! You're SUCH a goody-two-shoes!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

Ky walks to Undyne and gives her the cup of water and Undyne wakes up and sees the group and walks away.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Nex said.

"Well, I guess she won't bother us anymore. Let's go." Toni said as the group start moving.

Ky stops and looks back at Undyne and then joins the others.

The group keep going and later arrive at the next area.

 _(Lab Entrance)_

The group arrive at the next part of the lava area where they see armored guards and they find a building that says 'Lab'.

"A lab?" Ky asked.

"Why would there be a lab here?" Porky asked.

"Let's take a look." Toni said.

The group enter the lab.

 _(Lab Hall)_

The group are in the lab and they see many technology around and while exploring they see someone coming and it's a yellow lizard like creature wearing a white lab coat.

"Oh, I didn't expect you to show up soon! I haven't showered. I'm barely dressed. Everything's messy." The lizard creature said.

"Um, that's okay…" Ky said.

"Well, anyway, I'm Dr. Alphys. Asgore's royal scientist. I'm not one of the 'bad guys'. Actually, since you stepped out of the Ruins, I've…been 'observing' your journey through my console." Dr. Alphys said.

"So, you've been spying on us!" Nex yelled pointing Damnation Shadow.

"Hold on, Nex. So, you've been seeing our fights and our friendships?" Ky asked.

"Yes! Everything! I was going to stop you, but…watching someone on a screen really makes you root for them. So, I want to help you." Alphys said.

"Really?" Katsuragi asked.

"Thanks." Raimundo said.

"With my knowledge, I can easily guide you through Hotland. I know a way to Asgore's castle too." Alphys said.

"You do?" Toni asked.

"Well, there's just one tiny issue; a long time ago, I made a robot named Mettaton. I built him to be an entertainment robot, like a robot television star. I made him to be quite useful, like making practical adjustments, like…an anti-human combat robot. When I saw you coming, I had to remove the features, but it seems I made a little mistake in doing it. He's an unstoppable killing machine for human blood." Alphys said.

"Ooooh, I want that!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Me too, me too!" Porky said.

"Shut up, you two! Is there any way we can do?" Ky asked.

"Well, I'd say we should just avoid him." Alphys said.

Just then a shaking occurs.

"Now what?" Raimundo asked.

Another shaking occurs.

"Oh, no…" Alphys said and a bright flash occurs.

"Oh, yes! Welcome, beauties!" A voice said as something crashes through a wall and it's a robot with hands and a multi colored screen.

"It's time for today's QUIZ SHOW!" The robot said as everything becomes colorful. "Everyone give a big hand for our contestant!" The robot said.

"Who is that?" Meliodas asked.

"That's Mettaton." Alphys said.

"Uh, quiz show?" Ky asked.

"You've never played before? It's simple. There's just one rule; answer everything correctly…or die!" Mettaton said.

"Oh, crap." Nex said.

"Let's start with an easy one, what's the prize for answering correctly?" Mettaton asked.

"More questions?" Ky guessed.

"Right! You get it!" Mettaton said.

"Now, another one. What is our king's full name?" Mettaton asked.

"Asgore Dreemurr." Nex answered.

"Correct! Next question, what are robots made of?" Mettaton asked.

"Metal and magic." Porky answered.

"Too easy for you, huh?" Mettaton said.

"Just how many more are there?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"I'll be asking the questions. Speaking of which, next question, how many flies are in this jar?" Mettaton asked showing a jar full of flies.

"Fifty-four." Raimundo said.

"You're lucky today!" Mettaton said.

Mettaton keeps asking more question and Alphys tries to help until Mettaton asks one more question and they answer.

"Well, we can't go on like this! But it is a pilot episode. Next time, there will be more drama, more romance, and more BLOODSHED! Until next time, darlings!" Mettaton said as he flies off.

"Well, that was something." Alphys said.

"More like a waste of time." Bowser Jr. said.

"Whatever, let's just move on." Ky said.

The group leave the lab and are back outside and start moving while moving on metallic belts and they go for the next area.

 _(Magma Chamber)_

The group move through a magma area while using steam to send them forward and pass lava below and they come across lasers which are orange and blue and so they move past orange lasers while they don't move against blue lasers and they keep going until they come across a computer puzzle and so they solve it and keep going through the chamber and they come across more computer puzzles and try to solve them and they later find a giant metallic door which opens allowing them to move on.

The group arrive at the next area but it's dark.

"It's so dark in here." Toni said.

"I wish there was a light." Meliodas said and just then the light comes on and it reveals to be a kitchen.

"What the…?" Porky asked and coming out is Mettaton wearing a chef hat.

"Oh, no…" Ky said.

"Oh, yes! Welcome to the cooking show! Preheat your ovens, because we've got a very special treat for you! We'll be making…a cake!" Mettaton said.

"Oh, joy." Nex said.

"I suck at cooking. So, I'm out." Meliodas said walking off.

"You, gold haired one. You'll be my assistant." Mettaton said.

"Uh, sure…" Ky said.

"Excellent. We'll need…milk, eggs, and sugar." Mettaton said.

Ky grabs eggs, milk, and sugar and gives them to Mettaton.

"Excellent! Now, just one more ingredient…a human heart and soul!" Mettaton said taking out a chainsaw.

"Dammit…" Ky said.

"Uh, wouldn't there be a vegan monster?" Toni asked.

"Vegan? Hmm, I haven't thought of that! I suppose I can make a substitute." Mettaton said.

"Great. What is it?" Ky asked.

"There's a can right there." Mettaton said pointing at a can on the counter.

"Okay." Ky said going for the can but the counter rises up.

"What the hell?" Nex asked.

"I forgot to mention, we're running a tight schedule. If you can't get that can in one minute, we'll go back to the original plan!" Mettaton said.

"Fine! We'll get it in no time flat!" Ky said as he casts Zero Gravity to lift himself up to climb up for the can while dodging Mettaton and later grabs the can. "Got it!" Ky said.

"My, my. You are fast! However, ahead of time, I already baked the cake." Mettaton said.

"What? Whatever." Ky said.

"C'mon, let's go." Meliodas said.

The group move on to the next area.

 _(Core View)_

The group arrive at the next area with lava and they see a giant strange structure.

"What's that?" Bowser Jr. asked.

 _"That, my friends, is the core. The source of all power in the Underground!"_ A voice said.

"Dr. Alphys?" Katsuragi asked.

 _"That's right. It converts geothermal energy into magical electricity by that's where you're going to go."_ Alphys said.

"Go where?" Ky asked.

 _"In the core, is an elevator directly to Asgore's castle and from there, you can get out of the Underground."_ Alphys said.

"Perfect. With the core, we'll be able to find Asgore." Nex said.

"Then, let's go." Raimundo said.

The group find an elevator and it takes them to the next floor.

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. I'm sure we'll be getting close to reaching the end of the Undertale arc, but there is still a bit more left. Anyway, next time, Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Bowser Jr., Porky, Katsuragi, and Raimundo continue through Hotland, but continue to deal with Mettaton. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. Thanks and I'll see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 7: Hopes and Dreams

**I've been wanting to make a chapter of them just dealing with Mettaton, but since I REALLY wanted this arc finished, this is the endgame of the Undertale Arc. Hope you enjoy this little Christmas present.**

 **On with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Hopes and Dreams

Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Bowser Jr., Porky, Katsuragi, and Raimundo use the elevator to take them to next room and they begin making their way for the core and they come across belts with three switches and so they press the three switches to make electric fences disappear and keep going and come across another puzzle with steam and after completing the puzzle they continue on.

"Hey, you!" A voice called.

"Huh?" Ky asked and they see two armored figures.

"What do you want?" Nex asked.

"We've got word that humans, human lookalikes, and other monsters wandering through Hotland." One of the armored guards said.

"Yeah, so?" Raimundo asked.

"This is awkward, but we need to put you somewhere safe." One of the armored figures said.

"Um, ok." Ky said.

"Hold up, bro. Look at them." The second armored figure said.

"Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" The first armored figure asked.

"Oh, crap." Meliodas said.

"Bummer, this is, like…embarrassing. Sorry, but we gotta kill you." The armored figure said.

"Yeah, no." Ky said casting Sleep on the armored figures making them sleep.

"Let's go." Katsuragi said.

The group continue on but then they're at a dark area.

"Oh, great! Another dark room! Lemme guess, that Mettaton jerk's gonna show up." Bowser Jr. said.

"He won't if you shut up." Toni said.

 _"Oh, another dark room?"_ Dr. Alphys asked.

"Yeah. What now, Doc?" Ky asked.

"Don't worry. My hacking skills have things covered." Dr. Alphys said and the dark room lights up revealing what looks like a TV show and Mettaton is here.

"Oh, no…" Nex said.

"Dammit. Mettaton again!" Ky said.

"Jr. so called it." Porky said.

"Good evening, my beauties and gentlebeauties! This is Mettaton, reporting live from MTT News! An interesting situation was arisen in Eastern Hotland! Our correspondent is out there, reporting live! Brave correspondent, please find something newsworthy to report! Our ten wonderful viewers are waiting for you!" Mettaton said.

"Great." Ky said.

Ky starts finding something.

"Oh, my! It's a completely nondescript glass of water! Anything can make a great story with enough spin!" Mettaton said.

"Let's look for something else." Nex said.

"What's this?" Toni asked finding a script.

"Oh, no! That movie script! How'd that get there?" Mettaton asked.

"You tell us, bolt brain!" Bowser Jr. said.

"It's a juicy sneak preview of my latest guaranteed-not-to-bomb film: Mettaton the Movie XXVIII…starring Mettaton! I've heard that like the other films! It consists mostly of a single four hour shot of rose petals showering on my reclining body." Mettaton said.

"Really?" Raimundo asked.

"But that's not confirmed! You wouldn't spoil my movie for everyone with a promotional story, would you?" Mettaton asked.

"Screw it, let's look for something else." Ky said.

"Whew." Mettaton said.

"Shut up." Nex said.

Just then Raimundo finds a basketball.

"A basketball?" Raimundo asked.

"Basketball's a blast! You can't play with that, though. They're MTT-Brand fashioned basketballs. For wearing, not playing. You won't get rich like moi without beautifying a few orbs." Mettaton said.

"Isn't there anything worth finding?" Meliodas asked.

"Huh?" Ky asked looking at a present. "What's this?" Ky asked.

"Oh, my! It's a present, for you, my darling! What could be inside?" Mettaton asked.

"It's probably a trap." Nex said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

Just then they find a dog.

"Oh, a dog exists!" Mettaton said.

"Screw this. Let's report it." Ky said.

"Attention, viewers, our correspondent has found a dog! It's the feel goof story of the year! Just look at the ears, the paws, and…wait, that's not a tail. It's a fuse." Mettaton said as the dog's tail becomes a fuse.

"Are you kidding me?" Ky asked.

"That dog is a bomb! You haven't seen the rest of the room! Everything in here is a bomb." Mettaton said.

"You piece of junk!" Porky yelled.

"Yep. Everything, including my words are bombs!" Mettaton said as his words explode.

"This is insane." Toni said.

"Now, if all the fuses are disarmed, then the big bomb will you to smithereens in two minutes." Mettaton said.

"This is annoying." Nex said.

"That's it." Ky said as he starts defusing every bomb and the bombs are deactivated.

"Well done, darling! You've deactivated every bomb!" Mettaton said.

 _"And while you were busy monologuing, I used my hacking to stop the big bomb."_ Dr. Alphys said.

"Curse you, humans and Dr. Alphys! I've been foiled again! Until next time, my darlings!" Mettaton said as he leaves.

"Finally. Let's go vefore he annoys us again." Ky said an everyone nods.

The group keep going through while solving more puzzles along the way and passing other monsters and continue to make their way for the core and they later come across what looks like a different area with spider webs around.

"Oh, creepy." Ky said.

"Scary is more like it." Porky said.

"Hopefully no spider will try and stop us." Meliodas said.

The group keep going but then they see lightning attacking at Ky, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, and Raimundo.

"What the…?" Toni asked.

"So, they were right. The enemy is traversing the Underground." A voice said and they see a familiar reddish-brown haired boy with a plasma sword and blaster.

"Claus?" Ky asked.

"What are you doing here?" Nex asked.

"Speak, my robot!" Porky commanded.

"Lord Porky, why are you with the enemy? I thought we…" Claus was cut off.

"Don't worry about that. Just continue with your duty, Robot. I will contact you later." Porky said.

"Yes, my lord." Claus said.

"Hey, hold up! You know Lucas is worried about you! Why are you still serving this twerp?" Ky asked.

"Shut up! Master Porky saved my life again, something you and your friends couldn't!" Claus said.

"That's enough. Leave us." Porky said.

"Yes, Master." Claus said disappearing.

"Did you brainwash him again?" Ky asked.

"Brainwash? No, no. I saved him, then reprogramed his mind." Porky said.

"That's brainwashing!" Toni said.

"Your words. Let's get going. This place is freaking me out." Porky sad.

"What did that swine did this time?" Ky asked.

"Forget it. Let's go." Nex said.

The group are outside and they find what looks like a poster.

"What's this?" Meliodas asked.

"A poster and it has Mettaton on it. This says he's gonna have a new stage performance. It's a tragic tale of two star-crossed lovers kept apart." Ky said.

"And it looks like the performance is gonna start too." Toni said.

The group keep going and later arrive at what looks like an outside castle.

"Oh, my. Humans!" A voice said and they see Mettaton wearing a dress. "My true love?" Mettaton asked going for Ky.

"Your WHAT?!" Ky asked shocked.

"Oh, my true love. The Monster King forbids your stay and we cannot be apart, even if it breaks my heart. You'll be thrown in the dungeon and it'll suck, as you will be tortured and it will be sad." Mettaton said as he activates a switch and the group fall through a trap door.

The group fall and are in a different area.

"Whatever shall I do? My love has been cast away into the dungeon. Its puzzles are so dastardly, my paramour will perish." Mettaton said.

"I'll make YOU perish!" Bowser Jr. yelled jumping up and down.

"Hey, what's that?" Toni asked pointing at multi-colored tiles.

"Oh, what a horrible multi-colored maze. Each color has its own sadistic functions. Green sounds a noise and you must fight a monster. Red tiles will…wait, didn't I see this before?" Mettaton asked.

"Hey, yeah, when we were dealing with Papyrus and he explained the rules." Meliodas said.

"Well, great. You won't waste time knowing. You'd best hurry. You have thirty seconds to get through or you'll be incinerated." Mettaton said.

"Thirty seconds?!" Ky asked as walls of flames appear.

"This is annoying." Nex said.

"Screw this!" Ky said as he casts Water at the flames getting rid of them.

"Oh, dear." Mettaton said.

"I've had it with your bullcrap!" Ky yelled.

"Same here. You'll never defeat us. Go home and leave us alone!" Raimundo yelled.

"Well, well, well, welly. It's time to die." Mettaton said as he charges at the group.

"STOP!" Ky yelled casting Stop on Mettaton freezing him and then delivers a strike.

"You have defeated me, darling." Mettaton said flying off.

"That robot's pissing me off." Ky said.

 _"You did great! I knew you would!"_ Dr. Alphys said.

"Well, if wasn't for you, we had no idea what we're doing." Ky said.

 _"No. You guys were doing everything cool. Before I met you guys, I felt like a total screw up and I felt like I've let everyone down, but meeting you guys has made me feel better about myself!"_ Dr. Alphys said.

"Well, that's great, Doc." Raimundo said.

 _"By the way, we're almost to the core. Let's finish this!"_ Dr. Alphys said.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Ky said.

 _(Information: Reach for the core!)_

The group make their way through Hotland for the core and they later come across what looks like a different area with two figures.

"Who're they?" Toni asked.

"Let's not worry about that and keep moving." Ky said.

The group keep going and they arrive at a different area.

 _"Ready? This is it!"_ Dr. Alphys said.

"So, we'll be able to reach the core." Ky said.

 _"Yes. Take that elevator up to the top of the core!"_ Dr. Alphys said.

The group reach the elevator but it's not working.

"Damn. Not working. We'll have to figure out to fix it." Nex said.

The group go to different sides and are at a crossroads and pass many lasers and creations along the way and start solving puzzles and despite getting lost they still manage to keep going to find a way to fix the elevator and they later come across a different area and they find Mettaton again.

"Ugh! You again?!" Ky asked annoyed.

"You're REALLY annoying us, dude!" Raimundo said.

"It's time for our showdown, darlings!" Mettaton said.

"So, now after all the bullcrap you've put us through, you gonna try and kill us for real?" Nex asked.

"Yes. It's time to finally stop the 'malfunctioning' robot." Mettaton said.

"Fine by me!" Bowser Jr. said.

"NOT! Malfunctioning? Reprograming? Get real. This was all just a big show. An act. Alphys has been playing you the whole time." Mettaton said.

"What?" Ky asked.

"That can't be right." Toni said.

"Oh, it is. The good doctor grew attached to your little adventure and desperately wanted to be a part of it. So, Alphys wanted to be in your little story. Have you ever wondered why the puzzles were reactivated, the elevator was busted, and why I've been tormenting you? It was all Alphys." Mettaton said.

"That's a lie!" Ky yelled.

"It was all to save you from dangers that never existed. It's all so you would think Alphys was a great person." Mettaton said.

"Enough of your crap!" Ky yelled.

"Alphys wouldn't do this." Katsuragi said.

"But now, it's over. This is Alphys' greatest hour. At this moment, she's beyond the room. Once this battle starts, she'll 'deactivate' me and 'save' you. She'll the heroine of your story. You'll think of her so highly, that you'd never want to leave. Or not." Mettaton said.

"What's that mean?" Porky asked.

"I've had enough of this predictable charade. I don't want to hurt humans. I only entertain. The audience do deserve a good show. What's a good show without a plot twist?" Mettaton asked as the room starts to glow red. "We've got ourselves a finale on our hands that will drive you wild! Real drama, real action, real bloodshed!" Mettaton said as the floor is rising. "This is our new show: 'Attack of the Killer Robot'!" Mettaton said.

"You wanna show? I'll give you one!" Ky said.

 _(Boss Theme: Metal Crusher)_

 _(Information: Survive Mettaton's attacks!)_

Mettaton unleashes blocks at the group dodge and Ky tries to attack but nothing is hurting the robot and Mettaton unleashes more blocks but Nex summons shadow fists to destroy the blocks while Raimundo unleashes whirlwinds to protect the group from more blocks.

"Listen, darlings. I'm trying to save humanity from Asgore. Just give me your hearts and souls and I'll cross the barrier." Mettaton said.

"Forget it. We don't need your help." Meliodas said.

Mettaton unleashes more blocks with bombs but Ky casts Fire at the bombs to destroy the blocks.

 _"Guys, I don't know what's going on, but there's a switch on Mettaton's backside. If you turn him around, and press the switch, he'll be vulnerable. I think that will work."_ Alphys said.

"Okay. Let's try that." Ky said.

"Hey, Bag of Bolts, there's a mirror behind you." Raimundo said.

"Really? Well, I have to look good." Mettaton said turning around revealing a switch.

"Gotcha." Ky said pressing the switch.

"You…flipped…my switch…" Mettaton said as he goes crazy and then smoke appears revealing a figure. "If you flipped my switch, that means one thing. You're desperate for the premiere of my new body." Mettaton said.

"Wait, what?" Toni asked.

"I've been aching to show this off. I'll make your last living moments beautiful!" Mettation revealing his new appearance.

"Oh, crap…" Ky said.

"That's his new form?" Porky asked.

"This is disgusting. Let's waste him!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Lights, camera, action!" Mettaton said.

Mettaton attacks with his legs but the group dodge but Mettaton unleashes blocks and more bombs but Ky and Nex get rid of the bombs but the flying robots appear and drop down but Bowser Jr. fires Bullet Bills at the flying robots while Porky unleashes Picky Bots to destroy the robots which send out hearts but they dodge but then blue lasers appear and go for the group who don't move and more bombs and blocks appear but they dodge the blocks and bombs.

"Time for a heart-to-heart!" Mettaton said unleashing hearts at the group.

The group dodge the hearts and more blocks, bombs, and flying robots while most of make poses for ratings but Mettaton uses his heart core to unleash attacks as well as attacking with his legs but the group keep dodging and later Mettaton loses his arms and legs leaving out smoke.

"Well, this is the most views I've ever had! We've reached the viewer call-in milestone. One viewer will get a chance to talk to me before I leave the Underground forever." Mettaton said.

"Do you really want that? Leave people who care about you here? Enjoy watching your shows everyday? Think about your fans here. What would they think if you left?" Ky asked.

"I… Maybe I could stay here for a while. Humans already have stars and idols, but monsters…only have me. If I left now, then the Underground would lose its spark. An acting void would never be filled. I'll delay my big debut. You've proven to be strong. Even stronger to get past Asgore himself. I know you'll protect humanity." Mettaton said.

"Yeah. That's pretty much my destiny anyway." Ky said.

"What should we do with him?" Katsuragi asked.

"You must move on. I'll be alright. Knock 'em dead, darlings. Everyone, you've been a great audience." Mettaton said.

"Mettaton…" Ky stops talking.

 _"I've opened the lock. Are you alright?"_ Alphys asked and then arrives. "Oh, my god! Mettaton! Are you…" Alphys was cut off.

"Relax, he's not destroyed. It's just the batteries." Nex said.

"Oh, thank god! If Mettaton was gone, I would have…" Alphys stops talking.

"He's just a robot. You can always repair him." Toni said.

"You're right. Go on ahead now." Alphys said.

"Okay. See you around, Doc. And thanks." Ky said as the group start to move.

The group arrive at a different area which is a hallway and arrive at an elevator.

"Well, this has got to be it. We should be able to reach Asgore now." Raimundo said.

"Let's get going." Meliodas said.

"Wait!" A voice called and they see Alphys said.

"What's wrong, Alphys?" Ky asked.

"I…I lied to you. A human heart and soul is not strong enough to cross the barrier alone. It takes a human and a monster heart and soul. If you want to leave, you'll have to take his heart and soul. You'll have to…kill Asgore." Alphys said shocking Ky, Toni, Raimundo, and Katsuragi.

"No sweat!" Bowser Jr. said but Nex delivers a shadow punch.

"Kill him…?" Ky asked.

"I'm sorry…" Alphys said walking away.

"Dude…" Raimundo said.

"Do we really have to?" Toni asked.

"Let's not worry about that right now. Let's just find him and keep going." Nex said as they go for the elevator.

The group arrive in the elevator and it takes them to a different area.

 _(Castle Grounds)_

The group leave the elevator and arrive at a castle ground and begin making their way and they later find a house they find familiar.

"Isn't that…" Meliodas stops talking.

"That looks like Toriel's house." Ky said.

The group enter the house and find something which is a book.

"What's this?" Katsuragi asked.

"It says 'Long ago, a human fell into the Ruins. Injured by its fall, the human called for help. Asriel, the King's son heard the human's call. He brought the human back to the castle. Over time, Asriel and the human became like siblings. The King and Queen treated the human child like their own. The Underground was full of hope. Then one day… The human became very ill. The sick human had only one request: To see the flowers from their village. There was nothing the monsters could do. The next day, the human died. Asriel was wracked by grief and absorbed the human's soul and became a being of incredible power. With the human soul, Asriel crossed through the barrier while carrying the human's body into the sunset and back to the village of the humans. Asriel arrived at the human village. There, he found a bed of golden flowers and carried the human onto it. Suddenly, screams ran out. The villagers found Asriel holding the human's body and thought he killed the human. The humans attacked Asriel with everything and was struck blow after blow. Asriel had the power to destroy them all, but Asriel did not fight back. Clutching the human, Asriel smiled. Wounded, Asriel returned home to the castle and his dust spread across the garden. The kingdom fell to despair. The King and Queen had lost two children. The humans once again took everything. The King decided to end the monsters' suffering. Every human, who falls, must die. With enough hearts and souls, the barrier would be shattered. King Asgore will give us hope'." Ky read the whole book.

"Dude…" Raimundo said.

"That's messed up." Meliodas said.

"Oh, boo-hoo for the King and Queen!" Bowser Jr. said but Toni bashes him with his hammer.

"Let's look around. Maybe we'll find something." Nex said.

The group explore the house and go downstairs and go through the hallway corridor and they later arrive at the next area.

 _(Last Corridor)_

The group arrive at what looks like a chapel and they keep going but then they see someone and it's Sans.

"Sans." Ky said.

"So, you finally made it. The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you will meet the King. You will determine the future of this world. You will be judged for every action. But you never killed anyone here. No matter the struggles or hardships you faced, you strived to do the right thing. Now, you're ready to face the greatest challenge of our experience. If you don't kill Asgore, he'll take your heart and soul, but if you do kill him, the monsters will be trapped forever. I'd throw in the towel, but you've come this far to give up now. As long as you know what's in your heart, you'll create your own path. Good luck, kid." Sans said.

"Ky, let's go." Nex said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

The group leave the chapel and arrive at a hall and explore to find Asgore and they find a room that has many coffins with hearts on it and they keep going and they find a door and open it taking them to the next area.

 _(Throne Room)_

The group arrive at a throne room full of flowers and leaves and they what looks like a monster with white horns, yellow hair, and wearing a purple cape.

"Dum, dee, dum…" The monster said.

"Um, are you King Asgore?" Ky asked.

"Oh? Is someone there?" The monster asked turning around to face the group. "Howdy! How can I…?" Asgore stops talking. "I so badly want to say, 'would you like a cup of tea?' But you know how it is. It's such a nice day. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. It's a perfect weather for a game of catch. You know what we must do, yes? When you are ready, follow me to the next room." Asgore said.

The group follow Asgore to the next room.

"Just think of it this way. It's like a visit to the dentist." Asgore said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

The group keep following Asgore.

"If you're ready, come. If not, I understand. I'm not either." Asgore said.

"Guys. I'll fight Asgore." Ky said.

"What?" Meliodas asked.

"Ky, are you sure?" Nex asked.

"Yeah. I'll do this on my own." Ky said.

"Well, nice knowin' ya, NOT!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Yep. Hope ya die." Porky said.

"Both of you shut up." Katsuragi said.

"We'll be here if you need us, dude." Raimundo said and Ky nods.

Ky goes for the next room and finds Asgore at a white void.

"Where are we?" Ky asked.

"This is the barrier. It's what keeps us all trapped in the Underground. If there is something you must do, now is the time." Asgore said and Ky sighs.

"Asgore, to be honest, I don't wanna kill you, but I have something very important to do too. I can't just take someone's life because I feel like it. I'm not that kind of human." Ky said.

"You are a very pure boy, indeed. However, someone will have to leave here alive." Asgore said as seven vials appear from the ground and only six hearts and souls are in six vials.

"If you want my heart and soul, you'll have to take it from me, but I'm not a pushover." Ky said summoning Dawn of Hope.

"Prepare yourself, boy." Asgore said summoning a giant red trident.

 _(Boss Theme: Bergentrücking)_

 _(Information: Survive Asgore's attacks!)_

Asgore unleashes flames to attack Ky who dodges and unleashes a light barrier to protect himself but Asgore attacks with his trident but Ky blocks the trident's attacks and they lock weapons and Ky struggles to stand back and Asgore unleashes rings of flames at Ky who casts Water to get rid of the flames but Asgore attacks with his trident again damaging Ky who casts Cure on himself.

"I…don't wanna kill you. There has to be a way." Ky said.

"I'm afraid there isn't. Goodbye." Asgore said unleashing more flames from all sides of Ky who dodges out of the way.

Asgore strikes with his trident at Ky who dodges but more rings of flames attack at Ky who casts Aero for defense but then trails of flames appear and go down at Ky who dodges but then a flame burns his arm making him scream in pain but he casts Cure to heal himself but Asgore unleashes more flames to attack but Ky dodges but Asgore keeps attacking with his trident but Ky blocks every attack and the two lock weapons.

"Asgore, stop this. I know you're not a villain. You're not evil. I'm sorry what happened to your child." Ky said.

"So, you know. Yes. I have lost my child. I was consumed with anger and despair that I declared war on humanity. I thought if I killed any human, who came down here, I would take their souls so my people can become godlike and we'd finally leave this place. We could destroy humanity and rule the surface in peace. My wife was disgusted by my actions and left this place, never to be seen again. I want to see my wife. My child." Asgore said.

"I know that feeling. I lost my parents when I was very young. Since the start of my journey, I've struggle to find those dear to me. Asgore, please stop this fight. I don't wanna hurt you and you don't wanna hurt me." Ky said.

"Ky!" A voice called and coming in are Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Bowser Jr., Porky, Katsuragi, and Raimundo.

"Aww, I was hopin' he'd die." Boswer Jr. said.

"Guys, stay back." Ky said.

"Please, human. I wish there was another way, but this must be the only one." Asgore said but just then a fireball strikes at Asgore.

"What the…?" Meliodas asked.

"What a miserable creature. Torturing such a poor innocent youth." A voice said and coming in is Toriel.

"Toriel?" Ky asked.

"Are you hurt?" Toriel asked.

"Just a scratch and a few burns, but I'll be fine." Ky said.

"What are you doing here?" Nex asked.

"At first, I thought I would let you make your journey alone, but I couldn't stop worrying." Toriel said.

"So, you followed us all the way here?" Toni asked.

"Yes and I feared your burdened with a horrible choice. To leave this place, you would have to take the life of another person." Toriel said.

"Yeah, the only way would be to defeat Asgore, but…I couldn't. I didn't want that. He's not such a bad person, actually." Ky said.

"Well, at least you haven't. Thank you." Toriel said.

"Tori… You came back!" Asgore said.

"Wait, you know each other?" Porky asked.

"Do not 'Tori' me, Dreemurr! If you really wanted to free our kind, you could gotten through the barrier with just ONE soul! But instead, you had everyone live in despair because you would rather wait here meekly hoping another human would never come." Toriel berated.

"Tori…you're right. I am a miserable creature, but can we at least be friends again?" Asgore asked but Toriel sighs.

"No, Asgore." Toriel said.

Just then Undyne arrives.

"Lord Asgore! Humans!" Undyne said.

"Undyne?" Ky asked.

"Nobody's fighting each other! Everyone will make friends or I'll..." Undyne stops talking.

"Oh, hello. I am Toriel. Are you friends with them?" Toriel asked.

"Y-Yes. I was on the verge of death, but this human saved my life." Undyne said.

Just then Dr. Alphys arrives.

"H-Hey! Nobody hurt each other!" Dr. Alphys said.

"Dr.?" Raimundo asked.

"Oh, my? There's two of them?" Dr. Alphys asked.

Just then Papyrus arrives.

"Humans and human lookalikes! You're safe!" Papyrus said.

"Papyrus." Katsuragi said.

"Stop with the fighting! No friend is fighting each other!" Papyrus said.

Just then Sans arrives.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Sans said.

"Hello, I believe we know each other?" Toriel asked.

"Oh, hey…I recognize you." Sans said.

Everyone is talking among each other.

"Wow. Everyone's here." Ky said.

"And it seems like they're getting along fine." Toni said.

"Ugh! This is making me gag!" Bowser Jr. said disgusted.

"Yeah, same here." Porky said.

"So, now what do we do?" Raimundo asked.

"But wait, how'd you guys get here?" Katsuragi asked.

"Well, a flower helped me call everyone here." Papyrus said.

"A…flower?" Dr. Alphys asked.

"Wait a minute…" Ky stops talking and just then a vine grabs hold of every monster.

"What the hell?" Nex asked.

Just then something appears and it's Flowey.

"You IDIOTS!" Flowey said.

"YOU!" Ky yelled.

"While you were having your little pow-wow…I took human hearts and souls! Now, not only are THOSE under my power…your new friends' souls are gonna be MINE!" Flowey said.

"You bastard!" Ky yelled.

"And that's not the best part. The best part is that it's all your fault. YOU MADE THEM LOVE YOU! All the time you spent helping them rather than KILL them like you're supposed to! Caring about them, encouraging them… Without that, nobody would've come here! Now, with their souls along with the human hearts and souls, I will achieve my TRUE form!" Flowey said.

"Why're you doing this?" Meliodas asked.

"Why? Don't you get it? It's all a GAME! If you just leave this place satisfied, you'll 'win' the game! And if you 'win', you won't play with me anymore! What would I do then? Well, this will NEVER end! I'll take victory in front of you and tear it away from your grasp over, and over, and over! No one's getting a happy ending! I'll keep you here, no matter what, even if it means KILLING you!" Flowey said.

"This flower is SICK!" Raimundo yelled.

"I like him. Do we have to fight him?" Bowser Jr. asked.

Flowey unleashes petals and strikes at Ky many times hurting him but Ky swats them away.

"I've had it with you! As long as I have friends in my heart, I won't lose to YOU!" Ky yelled.

"What?!" Flowey asked.

"He's right! No matter what, you can't beat us, bastard!" Nex yelled.

Flowey attacks with flower petals again but Toriel unleashes fire magic while Papyrus throws his bones while Undyne throws her spears while Sans unleashes bones while Dr. Alphys unleashes lightning while Asgore unleashes fire.

"Don't be afraid. I believe you can get through this." Toriel said.

"Humans and human lookalikes, during our encounter, you got through me! So, do what I do, and believe!" Papyrus said.

"Listen, if you humans got through me, you can get through anything." Undyne said.

"Logically, it would be impossible to defeat him, but I know you can win." Dr. Alphys said.

"Yeah. I know you guys can do this." Sans said.

"Human, please create a bright future for humans and monsters." Asgore said.

Just then many roars are heard and they're cheers.

"That's cheers." Ky said.

"Are monsters rooting for us?" Nex asked.

"No! Unbelievable! This…isn't happening! YOU! You're all STUPID!" Flowey shouted as a bright light flashes.

"What…?" Katsuragi asked.

Just then the group see what looks like a young whit goat like monster wearing a striped shirt.

"Finally. I was tired of being a flower." The goat monster said.

"Flowey?" Ky asked.

"Howdy! Flowey's not here anymore. I'm…" The goat monster stops talking as his form changes again revealing a new form which is more of a goat monster wearing robes. "…Asriel Dreemurr!" Asriel said.

"Asriel? Like, the son of the king and queen of the Undergroud?" Ky asked.

"This is the end!" Asriel said.

"Watch it! He's coming!" Nex said as Asriel dives at the group but Ky unleashes a light barrier.

"Guys, let me deal with this. I can save him from his tragedy." Ky said.

"This again?" Raimundo asked.

"But…" Katsuragi stops talking.

"Let him. If he's able to change a person, then I believe him." Toni said.

"Good luck, Ky." Meliodas said.

"Hmph! Just die!" Bowser Jr. said.

"So, you're gonna fight me alone? How stupid, human!" Asriel said.

"I'm not gonna fight you. I'm gonna SAVE you!" Ky said.

 _(Boss Theme: Hopes and Dreams/Save the World)_

 _(Information: Save Asriel from his despair!)_

Asriel unleashes many fire attacks at Ky who dodges and casts Aero for protection but Asriel unleashes raining stars down at Ky who dodge rolls out of the way but Asriel unleashes many lightning down at Ky who casts Reflect for protection but Asriel unleashes swords and strikes at Ky with them but Ky blocks every sword attack until the two lock weapons and Ky delivers a powerful slash sending Asriel back but Asriel teleports away and then reappears and unleashes more lightning attacks but Ky dodges out of the way and casts Aero to protect himself and then tries to attack at Asriel who teleports and rains down stars again but Ky dodges every raining star but Asriel unleashes a blaster and fires three way shots at Ky who casts Reflect to make the shots go right back at Asriel who fires a giant rainbow beam getting Ky who casts Cure on himself but Asriel unleashes swords and slashes at Ky who blocks each slash and then the two lock weapons and Ky delivers a wide slash with Dawn of Hope sending Asriel back but Asriel teleports away and unleashes another blaster and fires three way shots at Ky.

Ky casts Reflect to make the shots go right back at Asriel who unleashes his giant rainbow laser but Ky dodge rolls out of the way and casts a light barrier to protect himself and Asriel unleashes lightning strikes down at Ky who dodge rolls every lightning strike but then three giant lightning strikes come down at Ky who dodges out of the way but then a giant lightning strike hits Ky who casts Cure but Asriel unleashes raining stars down at Ky who dodges every raining star but Asriel unleashes swords and slashes at Ky with them but Ky blocks every sword attack but Asriel delivers two crossed slashes but Ky keeps blocking and they lock weapons and Asriel delivers a slash but Ky dodges one sword slash but Asriel slashes again but Ky backflips the second sword slash and delivers a somersault slash getting Asriel who teleports away and fires three way shots from his blaster followed by a rainbow laser blast but Ky manages to dodge every shot but Asriel slashes with his swords but Ky blocks every slash but Asriel keeps slashing but Ky keeps blocking and as they lock Ky manages to send the swords away and delivers a vertical slash but Asriel teleports away.

Asriel unleashes multiple lightning strikes down at Ky who dodges the lightning strikes but then giant lightning bolts come striking down at Ky getting him but Ky casts Cure on him and then casts Aero to protect himself but Asriel unleashes raining stars down at Ky who dodges every raining star but Asriel fires many shots from his blaster but Ky casts Reflect to make the shots go right back at Asriel who retaliates with unleashing a giant rainbow laser but Ky manages to dodge and tries to go for Asriel who teleports away and reappears and unleashes more lightning bolts to strike followed by unleashing giant lightning bolts but Ky dodges them but Asriel unleashes swords and slashes at Ky with then but Ky blocks every slash and after slashing and blocking the two lock and Asriel unleashes a cross slash but Ky backflips away and then throws Dawn of Hope getting Asriel who teleports away and reappears and unleashes many shots from his blaster followed by a giant rainbow laser but Ky dodges but Asriel rains down falling stars but Ky dodge rolls out of the way but Asriel unleashes lightning bolts down at Ky who keeps dodging but Asriel unleashes another attack where he unleashes a giant whirlwind from his mouth at Ky who manages to survive.

"After all that, you still stand in my way." Asriel said.

"I'm not stopping until you're saved." Ky said.

"I've only used a fraction of my true power. Let's see if you can survive THIS!" Asriel said as he changes form again transforming into a winged goat monster.

"Holy crap." Ky said but just then he's paralyzed. "Ugh…my body…! I can't…move…!" Ky said.

"Witness real power!" Asriel said unleashing homing strikes at Ky who manages to dodge.

"There has to be a way stop this." Ky said and then realizes. "Wait! I gotta save everyone!" Ky said as he manages to reach out to Asriel.

Ky finds a lost soul which is Undyne and after dodging every spear he manages to save Undyne.

"Human, you saved me again." Undyne said.

Ky then finds a lost soul which is Dr. Alphys and after dodging many robots he manages to save Alphys.

"You helped me. Thank you." Alphys said.

Ky then finds two lost souls which are Papyrus and Sans and after dodging every bone he manages to save them.

"Human! You have helped your friend!" Papyrus said.

"Thanks a skele-TON, kid." Sans said.

Ky then finds two lost souls which are Toriel and Asgore and after dodging fire attacks he manages to save them.

"You've saved me. Thank you." Toriel said.

"I knew your heart is pure, human." Asgore said.

After saving every soul Ky confronts Asriel.

"What's this? My souls!" Asriel yelled.

"Asriel, enough. I know what it's like losing a friend, but this is all wrong. Stop this now." Ky said.

"Stop it! Stop trying to HELP ME!" Asriel shouted as he unleashes homing shots at Ky but then a shadow barrier blocks the projectiles.

"You're such an idiot." Nex said.

"Nex." Ky said.

"Look, asshole. I made the same mistake. I've been alone for as long as I can remember and…I never had actual friends, until I met him." Nex said turning to Ky. "I made a mistake and abandoned him because of my hatred and despair. If you let yourself be consumed by it, you'll allow darkness to consume you." Nex said.

"Shut up! I don't care! Stay away from me!" Asriel yelled.

"Asriel, c'mon. You don't have to do this anymore." Ky said.

"Do you know WHY I'm doing this? Why I keep fighting? I'm doing this, because…you're special. After seeing you, you remind me of my friend. So kind, caring, and always there for others. I don't…want you to go away, like he did. I want you to stay!" Asriel said.

"Asriel…" Ky said.

"So, LET ME WIN!" Asriel shouted unleashing a giant rainbow laser at Ky who unleashes a light barrier. "I'm…so alone…" Asriel said.

Asriel reverts back to his original form and he and Ky are face-to-face and Asriel starts crying.

"I'm sorry… I'm such a crybaby. Um, you remind me so much of him. Tell me, what is your name?" Asriel asked.

"I'm Ky. It's nice to meet you, Asriel. I'd like to be your friend." Ky said grinning.

"Y-You do…?" Asriel asked.

"Yeah!" Ky said.

"Ky…I haven't felt like this in a long time. As a flower, I was soulless. I was so cruel, I lacked the power to love others. But seeing you, after having the souls, I have my own compassion back, and…I can feel compassion from other monsters as well. Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel. Even if they barely knew you, they seem to really like you." Asriel said.

"And I like them." Ky said.

"Ky…I'm really sorry for everything. I understand if you don't forgive me. I can understand if you hate me. I was so horrible to you. I've hurt you and so many others." Asriel said.

"I forgive you." Ky said.

"What? You're gonna make me cry again…" Asriel said.

"Hey, ya think you can release them?" Ky asked.

"Oh, right." Asriel said releasing the souls and just then the barrier is destroyed. "Ky…I have to go now. Now that I've released the souls, I have to go back to being a flower." Asriel said.

"Oh." Ky said.

"Ky, please forget about me." Asriel said.

"Don't say that! No matter what, you'll always be in my heart." Ky said hugging Asriel who hugs back.

"I don't want to let go…" Asriel said and they release each other. "Ky…I hope you find what you're looking for. Goodbye." Asriel said as he vanishes from sight and everything turns black.

"Ky! Wake up!" A voice called.

"Hey, idiot! Wake up!" Another voice yelled.

"Ky!" Another voice called.

Ky opens his blue eyes and looks around to see Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Bowser Jr., Porky, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore.

"Huh?" Ky asked.

"Finally awake?" Nex asked.

"We were so worried." Alphys said.

"Yeah, Papyrus was crying." Sans said.

"I was NOT crying!" Papyrus yelled.

"Well, what matters is he's fine." Asgore said.

"Something must have happened. I saw a flower, and then…everything went blank." Toriel said.

"The barrier's broken now." Alphys said.

"We can go for the surface anytime." Undyne said.

"That's great. Guess you're free." Ky said.

"Do you want to come with us?" Toriel asked.

"I want to, but I have an important mission to do." Ky said.

"It is sad to see you go, but we won't stop you." Asgore said.

"Just remember your dear friend, the Great Papyrus!" Papyrus said.

"I won't forget that you saved me, human." Undyne said.

"I-I'll always remember you. I hope you can visit us soon." Alphys said.

"I hope you are careful with your journey." Toriel said as they leave.

"What happened to Asriel?" Ky asked.

"Who?" Raimundo asked.

"You mean that annoying flower that turned into that brat? I dunno, but who cares!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Well, we've been through this entire Underground and still no Prison Keyhole." Nex said.

Just then something appears and it's a Prison Keyhole.

"There it is." Ky said as he and Nex use their Keyblades to unlock the Prison Keyhole and a bright light occurs.

"Well, guess it's time to go." Meliodas said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"Mind if I come too? I still want to find my friends." Katsuragi said.

"Yeah same here." Raimundo said.

"Of course you're coming." Ky said as he uses Dawn of Hope to create a light portal and everyone goes for it and Ky follows but stops. "Asriel…I won't forget you." Ky said as he goes for the light portal and they leave the Underground.

* * *

Meanwhile in the space area a Gummi ship approaches the observatory and after the Gummi ship lands someone gets out and it's the orange haired girl.

"Well, this is it. Rosalina's observatory. She should have the answer to where Nuji and Aril are." The girl said.

The girl goes through the observatory and finds Rosalina reading a book to the Lumas.

"Oh, hello. Who might you be?" Rosalina asked.

"I'm…not who you think I am. I'm not with the Organization anymore." The girl said.

"I see. So, you are a Somebody then?" Rosalina asked.

"Yes. You're supposed to be the one, who watches over the stars and worlds, right? Well, I'm looking for someone and they're clearly not in the world I was from." The girl said.

"Hmm. That's strange. They should return to the worlds they came from. If they didn't return to the same world as you did, then something might have happened." Rosalina said.

"I need your help. You're the only one, who can help me." The girl said.

"Very well. I'll do what I can." Rosalina said.

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. FINALLY, done with the Undertale Arc! Now I can MOVE ON! I hope you enjoyed this arc and I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter. Anyway, next time, Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Bowser Jr., Porky, Katsuragi, and Raimundo arrive at the next world and they come across two people Ky recognizes, but they don't recognize him and tries to help with their friendship. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. Thanks and I'll see you next time! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	9. Chapter 8: Human and Mamodo

Chapter 8: Human and Mamodo

Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Bowser Jr., Porky, Katsuragi, and Raimundo leave Underground and return to the space area and begin searching for the next world and they find another world that has a city and so they decide to go to that world next.

Ky and Nex begin diving for the next world while avoiding many obstacles such as buildings and playground parts but Prison Rifts appear and attack but Ky and Nex deliver diving attacks and defeat the Prison Rifts and keep diving while avoiding more obstacles and they find the portal leading them to the world but then more Prison Rifts appear and attack but Ky delivers a diving strike while Nex unleashes lasers defeating the Prison Rifts and they keep diving for the portal until they reach it and go for the next world.

Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Bowser Jr., Porky, Katsuragi, and Raimundo arrive at what looks like a city with many people walking around and cars driving.

"What a big city. People seem to be busy." Ky said.

"What world did we end up now?" Nex asked.

 _(World of City of Partnerships)_

 _(Field Theme: Friends and Partners)_

"Where could Kiyo be? He's supposed to be in school. It's not like him to skip, unless something happens." A voice said.

"That voice…" Ky said.

"You know it?" Toni asked.

The group look around and they find someone who is a boy with lightning blond hair.

"His mom's worried sick and I can't seem to find him anywhere. What'll I do? I was tasked with keeping him safe and now look. Okay, pull it together, Zatch. Don't give up. I'll find Kiyo!" Zatch said.

"Hey, Zatch! What's up?" Ky said getting Zatch's attention.

"Huh?" Zatch asked as he sees Ky running to him. "Who're you? How do ya know me?" Zatch asked.

"C'mon, Zatch! It's me, Ky! We work together." Ky said.

"Wait, THAT loser's here too?!" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Who's he?" Raimundo asked.

"Zatch Bell, one of Ky's new friends, who's been travelling with him." Nex said.

"Ky? That's weird, I've never met you before, but that name sounds very familiar." Zatch said.

"You okay, Zatch? Did you hit your head or something?" Ky asked.

"Ky, don't tell me you don't remember what Aptus said." Nex said.

"Huh?" Ky asked but realizes. "Oh, right!" Ky said.

 _Flashback:_

 _"In the Prison Worlds, rea time does not flow. Unless one restores the world by freeing it from its prison, it will stay locked in prison forever. Therefore, you will encounter familiar faces, but they're just figments created by one of our enemies. In actuality, they're prisoners…trapped within a world that is also imprisoned. What's more, while someone may no longer dwell in the real version of a world, the Prison Realm paints a fuller picture and restores what's missing." Aptus explained._

"I got it. The real Zatch wasn't trapped in this world, so that means, someone is putting him back to where he belongs, in the prison." Ky said.

"That's right." Nex said.

"Wait, so this tweeb's not the real Zatch?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"He's NOT tweeb!" Ky yelled.

"Whatever." Bowser Jr. said.

"What's the matter?" Zatch asked.

"Oh, it's nice to meetcha, Zatch." Ky said.

"Right back at ya, Ky!" Zatch said.

"So, what's wrong? You seem like you were looking for someone." Meliodas asked.

"Hey, yeah. What's going on?" Ky asked.

"Can't fool me, Ky. You still we know each other and now you've got me thinking it. Anyway, I'm trying to find Kiyo. He's been gone all day. He wasn't at school, and his mom's worried. I don't know what happened to him." Zatch explained.

"Well, start at the beginning. When's the last time you saw him?" Ky asked.

"Last time I saw him, he was leaving the house. I thought he was going to school." Zatch said.

"Well, maybe we should try his school." Raimundo said.

"It's a longshot, but I guess he might be there." Zatch said.

"That's the spirit! Lead the way." Ky said.

"Okay!" Zatch said.

 _(Downtown)_

 _(Information: Find Kiyo at his school!)_

The group make their way through the city to follow Zatch to find Kiyo's school while fighting off many Prison Rifts in their way and they keep following Zatch through the city and they go for the next area.

 _(School Grounds)_

The group arrive at the school grounds and go for the school.

"There's Kiyo's school. Hope he's in there." Zatch said.

"Only one way to find out." Ky said but just then Prison Rifts appear and they look like puppets.

"Prison Rifts!" Nex said taking out Damnation Shadow.

"First things first!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

 _(Battle Theme: Fight for My Partner)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Prison Rifts!)_

The Puppetclaw Prison Rifts attack with their strings followed by with their claws but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a diagonal slash while Nex delivers two brutal horizontal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a powerful vertical slash but the Puppetclaw Prison Rifts try to trap them in their strings but Toni bashes with his hammer followed by creating a whirlwind while Meliodas slashes with his sword followed by using Hellish Blaze but more Prison Rifts appear and they look like monkeys known as Speedwilds attack with great speed punches but Bowser Jr. breathes fire while Porky uses his spider bot to unleash gas stunning them but the Puppetclaw Prison Rifts attack with their claws follow by trapping them in their strings but Katsuragi delivers ninja like attacks while Raimundo unleashes whirlwinds and sends them upward allowing Ky to cast Thunder defeating all of the Prison Rifts.

After the fight a green bag comes walking to them and coming out is Zatch.

"While you were fighting, I checked the school and Kiyo's not there." Zatch said.

"Do you know anywhere else?" Toni asked.

"Well, I guess we can try the playground." Zatch said.

"Worth a shot." Raimundo said.

"Lead the way, Zatch." Meliodas said.

"On it." Zatch said.

 _(Information: Follow Zatch to the playground!)_

The group follow Zatch through the city to the playground to find Kiyo while fighting off many Prison Rifts in their way and they later go for the next area.

 _(Playground)_

The group arrive at the playground that has a sandy ground and playable objects such as a merry-go-round, slide, swing set, and jungle gym and they search around for Kiyo.

"KIYO! Come out, come out!" Zatch called but no answer.

"Something doesn't feel right." Ky said.

"Same here." Nex said.

"Kiyo!" Zatch called but just then rain starts to pour down from the sky which is now black cloudy.

"Rain? Already?" Meliodas asked.

"It was broad daylight a moment ago." Toni said.

Just then lightning strikes down from the sky down at the group who dodge.

"Something tells me we're not gonna get a friendly welcome here." Ky said.

Thunder roars and lightning strikes down again creating an electric fence surrounding the group.

"We're trapped!" Porky said covering his head cowardly.

"What's happening?" Raimundo asked and just then mist appears before the group and it's what looks like a giant electric dark cloud and it has the Prison Rift symbol.

"A Prison Rift?" Nex asked.

"Hmph! If it likes rain so much, then it made the wrong forecast!" Ky said summoning Dawn of Hope.

 _(Boss Theme: Come Thunder, Come Lightning)_

 _(Information: Defeat Thunder Struck!)_

The Prison Rift known as Thunder Struck flies around the sky and then creates a giant lightning ray at the group who dodge out of the way and the group try to attack but Thunder Struck disappears into the sky and then slams down at the group creating an electric shock wave but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Fire while Nex unleashes shadow fists and delivers a giant shadow punch while Toni uses Homing Attack followed by an axe kick while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze but Thunder Struck sends them away using wind and creates lightning pillars to strike down but Katsuragi delivers an agile kick and then delivers ninja strikes while Raimundo unleashes four whirlwinds to strike but Thunder Struck creates small whirlwinds in rows to go for the group but they dodge and Bowser Jr. shoots Bullet Bills from his blaster while Porky unleashes his Porky Bots to cause explosions but Thunder Struck unleashes multiple lightning pillars down at the group who dodge but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a rising slash and an upper horizontal slash finishing off Thunder Struck.

After enough attacks Thunder Struck flies away from the playground.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ky yelled.

"That Prison Rift is not your only concern here, boy." A voice said and they turn to see what looks like flames appearing before them and it forms into the black being with the green oni like face.

"Who the hell are you?" Nex asked.

"I am Aku, the shape-shifting master of darkness and it seems you are faced with two dilemmas." Aku said.

"What are you talking about?" Katsuragi asked.

"Your original plan was to find your missing friend, but now that the Prison Rifts are making themselves known, who knows what could happen here." Aku said.

"Are you saying we have to choose between find Kiyo or stopping that Prison Rift?" Ky asked.

"That is correct, child. What will you choose?" Aku asked.

"That's easy; I'm gonna do both!" Ky said.

"Hahahahahaha! What a kind but pointless gesture. Do you really think you'll have enough time to save a figment of your friend and defeat that Prison Rift?" Aku asked.

"I can try. I know how much Prison Rifts can be threats and I NEVER turn my back on my friends." Ky said.

"Such a naïve mind you have, child. Very well. I'll let you try your best to do both, but be warned, should anything happen to both Kiyo and this world, it will be on your head." Aku said disappearing.

"Who does that jerk think he is?" Raimundo asked.

"You really think we'll find Kiyo and take on that Prison Rift?" Meliodas asked.

"It may seem impossible, but I've handle many odds before." Ky said.

"That's classic you. Always trying to play the hero on both ways." Nex said.

"I try." Ky said.

"I know we can save Kiyo and the city." Zatch said.

"Yeah, 'cause you're just as stupid as Ky is!" Bowser Jr. said.

"So, what should we do first? Do we find Kiyo or fight the Prison Rift?" Toni asked.

"Your choice, Ky." Meliodas said.

Ky thinks for a moment.

 _"I wanna be there for Kiyo, but since the Prison Rifts are causing trouble, we can't ignore them either."_ Ky said in his mind. _"I think we should…"_ Ky stops to think.

 _Find Kiyo!_

 _Take on the Prison Rift!_

 _This was a bad idea._

"The first thing we were doing was finding Kiyo, so we should stick with that first." Ky said.

"The city's big to search and it's RAINING, so that makes it super hard!" Porky said.

"The last thing I need to hear is from a bitching pig. Kiyo is one of my friends, even if he is a figment and I'm NOT abandoning him." Ky said.

"Thanks, Ky." Zatch said.

"Okay then. Finding Kiyo first it is." Raimundo said.

"Zatch, is there anywhere else we haven't checked?" Ky asked.

"Um…" Zatch thinks.

"Excuse me, but are you searching for something?" A voice asked and they see a young man with paler skin, spiky short dark red hair, dark red eyes, wearing a black and dark red trench coat, a dark grey shirt with a red crystal under it, dark orange pants with black chain like markings, black and green shoes, and black gloves.

"Yeah, we are." Meliodas said.

"Um, who're you?" Ky asked.

"Why, I'm Hazama. You could say that I'm new here in this city. Forgive my intrusion, but I couldn't help but overhear you talking about finding your missing friend." Hazama said.

"You know Kiyo?" Zatch asked.

"Well, I don't KNOW him, but I believe I found a boy wearing a school uniform by me not a moment ago." Hazama said.

"What did he look like?" Ky asked.

"He had brown and black messy hair, didn't look all too happy, and he was carrying a strange book." Hazama described.

"That's Kiyo! Tell me, mister, where'd he go?" Zatch asked.

"I believe he went off to the warehouse district, not too far from here." Hazama said.

"Warehouse district. Got it. Thanks, Mr. Hazama." Ky said as the group start moving.

Bowser Jr. and Porky stop and turn to Hazama.

"What're you planning now? I thought you were back to being HIS weapon." Bowser Jr. said.

"Oh, I'm afraid the vessel was restored and that was when the heart and soul no longer inhabited. His true body, however, is about to be free." Hazama said.

"Oh, you sly jerk." Bowser Jr. said.

"Now, what about you? It's not like you to team up with dwellers of light." Hazama said.

"Oh, we're FAR from friends! He's just my means to an end! I thought that stupid witch and my master made that clear." Bowser Jr. said.

"Yeah, we had orders from them to keep tabs on Pretty boy until the time's right." Porky said

"Hahahahaha! You two are just as cunning as ever! Who knew even youngblood would sink that further. Well, don't stop me from letting you have fun." Hazama said disappearing.

"That guy scares me." Porky said.

"Who cares. An ally is an ally until the end." Bowser Jr. said.

"Hey, brats! What's the hold up?!" Ky called.

"You coming or not?" Raimundo asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Shuddup!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"Okay, so Kiyo's at the warehouse district. Let's hurry." Zatch said.

 _(Information: Go to the warehouse district!)_

The group make their way through the city to find the warehouse district while fighting off many Prison Rifts in their way but then lightning strikes down at the group who dodge and keep going but as they keep going through the city they find someone surrounded by mist.

"Hey, anyone here? Help me out!" A voice called and it's a female voice.

"That voice. It's…" Katsuragi stops talking.

"Hold on!" Ky said casting Aero on the mist making it disappear revealing a girl with dark brown hair tied to a ponytail with a white ribbon, wearing a yellow vest under a white shirt, a green plaid skirt, black thigh high socks with brown loafers, each arm has guards with bandages, there are straps with swords on her waist, and a red scarf around her neck.

"You okay?" Raimundo asked.

"I am now. Thanks for helping me out." The girl said.

"Hmm…" Meliodas gets close to the girl and places his hand on her chest. "Yep, you're a girl and you don't have a cold from the rain." Meliodas said but Nex delivers a shadow punch.

"Dumbass!" Nex yelled.

"Asuka!" Katsuragi said.

"Kat, you're here too? Where are the others?" Asuka asked.

"I don't know. I'm trying to find them." Katsuragi said.

"Oh." Asuka said.

"Is she your friend, Katsuragi?" Ky asked.

"Yes. This is Asuka, one of my friends from the academy." Katsuragi introduced.

"Hi. Thanks for watching Kat when I couldn't." Asuka said.

"No sweat. I'm Ky, by the way. This is my best friend, Nex. The perv is Meliodas. This is Toni the Hedgehog. He's Raimundo. And these brats are Bowser Jr. and Porky, but pay no mind to 'em." Ky introduced himself and the rest.

"It's nice meeting all of you. I'm sure we'll be great friends." Asuka said.

"Nope!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Oh, did you see someone named Kiyo Takamine going to the warehouse district?" Ky asked.

"No. I don't believe so. I just got lost in here and then that mist came." Asuka said.

"That must've been that Prison Rift." Nex said.

"Well, we're trying to find Kiyo. Maybe you can help us?" Ky offered.

"You want me to help?" Asuka asked.

"Sure, you're Katsuragi's friend, right so I'm sure she'd like you to tag along." Ky said.

"That's right. We just got reunited and I don't want to lose you again." Katsuragi said.

"Okay. You helped me so now I'll help you." Asuka said.

"Awesome. Let's go." Ky said.

"The warehouse district is closer. We're almost there, Kiyo." Zatch said.

The group continue their way for the warehouse while dodging more lightning coming down at them and later they arrive at a different area.

 _(Warehouse Gate)_

The group arrive at a gate area where warehouses are and they climb up over the gate.

"So, which way should we look?" Toni asked.

"It'll take forever to find Kiyo here." Raimundo said.

"Kiyo!" Zatch called.

"What are you yelling about?" A voice asked from behind and they turn to see a tall boy with brown and black hair.

"Kiyo!" Zatch cheered hugging Kiyo.

"What are you doing here, Zatch?" Kiyo asked.

"Isn't it obvious? To find you. You never went to school today and you've been gone all day. Your mother's worried about you! What were you doing?" Zatch asked.

"I was trying to find that woman with white and black hair because she had something to do with those annoying monsters around." Kiyo said.

"Wait, woman with white and black hair?" Ky asked and thinks about the same white and black haired woman from Justice City. "You saw her too, Kiyo?" Ky asked.

"Huh? Who're you now?" Kiyo asked.

"M-My name's Ky. It seems a little farfetched, but we're friends." Ky said.

"Ky's been helping me find you, Kiyo." Zatch said.

"Oh, is that so? Now that I think about it, that name sounds familiar to me." Kiyo said.

"It's kinda a long story." Ky said.

"Kiyo, where did that bitch run off to?" Nex asked.

"Honestly, I thought she'd be here, but she's not. I feel like this entire time was a wild goose chase." Kiyo said.

"Don't feel bad. We can find her together." Ky said but just then strong winds appear and an electric force field appears surrounding the group and they see Thunder Struck again. "Came back for Round 2, huh? Okay, no running this time." Ky said but Thunder Struck transforms itself into a giant genie shaped whirlwind monster with crimson eyes, windy arms, and electricity surrounds it.

"You've got to be kidding me." Raimundo said.

"Kiyo, Zatch, get back. We can handle this." Ky said.

"But…" Zatch was cut off.

"Let 'em do this, Zatch." Kiyo said.

"Today's weather is gonna be shine, asshole!" Ky said.

 _(Boss Theme: Come Thunder, Come Lightning)_

 _(Information: Defeat Thunder Pressure!)_

The Prison Rift known as Thunder Pressure creates a giant lightning orb in its left hand and throws it at the group who dodge out of the way and Ky aerial slashes at the left hand with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Blizzard while Nex delivers a shadow uppercut followed by casting Dark Fire but Thunder Pressure sends out mini lightning orbs from its head at the group but Raimundo deflects them and then claps his hands together and creates a sonic boom making into wind blowing the other lightning orbs back at the giant Prison Rift causing great damage while Meliodas slashes with his sword followed by a powerful punch in the head while Toni uses Homing Attack but Thunder Pressure uses its right hand to unleash a giant lightning ray at the group who dodge and Bowser Jr. shoots fireballs at the right hand while Porky uses his spider bot to fire a giant laser beam to counter against the lightning ray but Thunder Pressure unleashes giant lightning bolts down at the group who dodge and Katsuragi delivers ninja attacks at Thunder Pressure's chest while Asuka slashes with both swords followed by using Hanzo Style Bloom but Thunder Pressure pushes them back using wind.

"Those damn attacks will keep coming unless we do something." Ky said.

"It keeps generating lightning from its body. We need to strike at its parts if we want to win." Nex said.

"Good plan." Raimundo said.

"I agree." Asuka said.

"Well, let's do it." Ky said.

Thunder Pressure unleashes lightning orbs from its left hand and then unleashes lightning rays from its right hand but Asuka uses Dual Slash and slashes with her swords while Raimundo projects a tornado to push himself into the air and creates fists of air to punch at the fists but Thunder Pressure sends out mini lightning orbs at the group but Bowser Jr. fires Bullet Bills at its head followed by delivering a spinning shell strike causing great damage while Katsuragi uses Tornado Spindle but Thunder Pressure unleashes many lightning bolts down at the group who dodge and Meliodas delivers a strong punch at the chest followed by delivering a wide slash with his sword while Toni uses Spin Dash and then delivers a huge swing with his hammer but Thunder Pressure flies into the sky and creates giant twisters getting the group but they manage to break free from the twisters and Nex delivers three brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow blades and sends them to strike at the hands, head, and chest while Ky uses Leaf Raid and strikes at all body parts as well but Thunder Pressure throws two lightning orbs from its left hand but they dodge.

Raimundo summons whirlwinds to go for all of the body parts while Bowser Jr. uses his paintbrush to summon piranha plants and they bite at the hands followed by shooting paint goop but Thunder Pressure unleashes lightning bolts down at the group and then unleashes rings of lightning from its chest but Asuka slashes at the chest with her swords while Toni uses Tornado Hammer but Thunder Pressure unleashes lightning rays from its right hand and then sends out mini lightning orbs from its head but Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze at the right hand burning it while Porky uses his spider bot to jump into the air and slams on the head but Thunder Pressure claps its hands together and unleashes a powerful sonic thunder boom sending the group back and causing great damage but Katsuragi delivers many ninja strikes at the hands and head but Thunder Pressure grabs her and begins to electrocute her but Nex slashes at the Prison Rift with Damnation Shadow and then delivers a double shadow kick freeing Katsuragi but Thunder Pressure unleashes many lightning bolts and then unleashes giant twisters to trap them but Ky casts Earth followed by three vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope.

Thunder Pressure sends out mini lightning orbs from its head followed by unleashing beams of wind from its eyes but Toni bashes at the head with his hammer while Katsuragi uses Cross Panzer but Thunder Pressure claps its hands together and creates a powerful thunder boom but Raimundo claps his hands together and summons his sonic wind boom to counter and manages to destroy both hands but Thunder Pressure sends out lightning rings from its chest but Meliodas slashes with his sword followed by a powerful punch in the chest while Asuka uses Dual Slash and then stabs with both swords and they both destroy the chest making the Prison Rift angry and calls down multiple lightning bolts down at the group but Bowser Jr. shoots fireballs while Porky sends out Picky Bots and they explode but Thunder Pressure sends out beams of lightning from its eyes followed by unleashing mini lightning orbs but Nex aerial slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow chains and lashes with them but Thunder Pressure sends out mini lightning orbs but Ky casts Reflect to send them back and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a powerful aerial somersault slash and the group finish off Thunder Pressure who loses control and then explodes causing the rain to stop and the dark sky disappears revealing the sun.

"Told ya today's weather would be shine." Ky said grinning.

"Well done, Prince of Light." A voice said and they turn to see the same white and black haired woman again. "Still, you persist. You ARE your father's son." The woman said.

"The hell's THAT supposed to mean? What do you know about my father?" Ky asked.

"More than I wish to. So, I take it you're enjoying your stay at your friends' world?" The woman asked.

"YOU did this! You sent Kiyo's and Zatch's world here, when it was supposed to be free from the darkness. You're also responsible for creating those two as figments!" Ky said.

"Guilty as charged." The woman said.

"Why?!" Ky demanded.

"The bond between a human and a mamodo in this world is such a delight to check up on. Knowing you're an expert of bonds, I figured how you would react if you saw them in this world." The woman said.

"Kiyo and Zatch will ALWAYS be my friends, no matter what they are!" Ky yelled.

"Is that so? Then, prove it." The woman said.

"What do you mean?" Ky asked.

"During your fight with that Prison Rift, Aku has taken them away. Who knows what will happen to them." The woman said.

"You BITCH!" Ky yelled charging at the woman who disappears. "Come out and FIGHT ME!" Ky shouted.

"Ky, enough! We'll deal with her later. Right now, Kiyo and Zatch need you." Nex said.

"Yeah. Let's hurry!" Ky said.

 _(Information: Find Kiyo and Zatch!)_

The group leave the warehouse district to find Kiyo and Zatch through the city but then someone appears and it's Aku.

"So, you've managed to find both your friend and have taken on that Prison Rift. You are something, child." Aku said.

"Move it! I gotta find Kiyo and Zatch!" Ky yelled.

"If you are going to find them, you're too late. Hilda has put you on a wild goose chase this whole time." Aku said.

"Wait, what?" Toni asked.

"She told you that those two were figments created by her, that means they've served their purpose to mislead you in hopes of making sure you won't find the Prison Keyhole in time." Aku said.

"So what?! They're still my friends, figment or not!" Ky yelled.

"Such a simple boy. Your good-natured feelings of others has grown wearisome. Therefore, you must be erased!" Aku said unleashing beams of energy from his eyes at Ky.

"ZAKER!" A voice chanted and lightning comes at the energy countering it and it goes at Aku.

"What?!" Aku asked and he sees Kiyo who is carrying the spellbook and Zatch is with him.

"Stay away from our friends!" Zatch yelled.

"You're figments! How can you possibly care for this boy?" Aku asked.

"Ky knows us more than we do and he was willing to help Zatch find me and put his life on the line for us! That's the sign of friendship!" Kiyo said.

"Whether we know him or not, if Ky views as his best friends, so do we!" Zatch said.

"Nonsense! Complete nonsense! DIE!" Aku yelled firing another energy beam.

"Forget it!" Ky yelled unleashing a beam of light at Aku hurting him.

"ARGH! This is not over, fools! We will meet again, but soon you will fall." Aku said transforming into a black bird and flies off.

"Kiyo, Zatch, you're both okay." Ky said.

"We can say the same for you. Thanks, Ky." Kiyo said.

"We may not know you still, but something tells us that sooner or later it will happen." Zatch said.

"Yeah." Ky said hugging all three of them.

Later Kiyo and Zatch are gone.

"I think I get it now. Sooner or later, this world's gonna be consumed by darkness and Kiyo and Zatch will be lost in a different world until we meet for real." Ky said.

"It's like what Aptus said; time doesn't flow in the Realm of Prison and nothing will be right again until this world is free from imprisonment." Nex said.

"Ugh! Why can't they just DIE with their world?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Ky asked.

Just then Prison Rifts appear behind Ky.

"Ky, dude, behind you!" Raimundo said.

Before the Prison Rifts could attack something destroys them and it's fire and it's revealed to be a girl with black hair tied to two pigtails, wearing a white shirt, yellow skirt, and black boots.

"Wait a sec…Kimiko?!" Raimundo asked.

"Rai? What are you doing here?" Kimiko asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Raimundo said.

"You know her, Rai?" Ky asked.

"Yeah. Meet Kimiko, another Xiaolin monk. Kim, did the others make it?" Raimundo asked.

"No… I couldn't find Omi or Clay anywhere." Kimiko said.

"They have to be somewhere!" Raimundo said.

"They might be in a different world, just like with Asuka here." Katsuragi said.

"We'll help you find 'em." Ky said.

"Thanks." Kimiko said.

"First off, we still need to find that Prison Keyhole." Nex said.

Just then something appears and it's another Prison Keyhole and Ky and Nex use their Keyblades to unlock it.

"There. Kiyo, Zatch, your home should be fine again." Ky said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Divine Kingdom in the castle library Zatch looks up at the window and at the sky.

"Zatch, what's wrong?" Kiyo asked.

"Something tells me Ky was in our world and he just helped it." Zatch said.

"Hm, sounds about right." Kiyo said.

"I hope he's doing okay during that test." Zatch said.

"He's gonna do awesome. I believe that." Kiyo said.

"Yeah! So, do I!" Zatch said.

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. Sorry I haven't updated since Christmas, but with a new school year starting AGAIN, I have to prioritize that and not enough time to do these chapters, but I'll try to find some time to do these. Hope this chapter was worth the wait. Anyway, next time, Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Bowser Jr., Porky, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, and Kimiko arrive at the next world and they encounter warriors and help them fight against forces from a different realm. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**


	10. Chapter 9: Attack from Outworld

Chapter 9: Attack from Outworld

Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Bowser Jr., Porky, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, and Kimiko leave City of Partnerships and return to the space area and they find the next world and they find another world that has what looks like portals, temples, living trees, and a palace and so they decide to go to that world next.

Ky and Nex start diving for the next world while fighting off Prison Rifts and dodging obstacles which are temple parts and living trees and as they keep diving more Prison Rifts appear and attack but Ky dives attack and slashes while Nex casts Mega Flare and they keep diving and they later see a portal and they dive for it while dodging more obstacles and fighting off the Prison Rifts and they keep diving for the portal until they reach it and they go for the next world.

The group are in what looks like an underground area full of open cells and dripping water from above.

"Did we end up underground again?" Meliodas asked.

"Here's hoping we don't run into any monster that wants to kill us." Raimundo said.

"That's gonna happen." Toni said.

"What world is this?" Ky asked looking around and then examines his clothes which are different and now he's wearing a white and blue sleeveless gi with a key sword symbol on the right side, blue gi pants, blue finger less gloves, and still wearing his headband with the crystal star symbol. "Huh? My clothes! They're different." Ky said.

"You're not the only one with that." Nex said examining his clothes which are now a black and crimson sleeveless gi with a skull symbol on the left side, crimson gi pants, crimson finger less gloves with black spikes, and still wearing his black skull necklace.

"Wow, you guys look like Xiaolin warriors already." Kimiko said.

"If you idiots got time to stand around a talk, then we've got time to look around for a place to get outta here!" Bowser Jr. said.

"For once, I agree with the brat. Let's go." Ky said.

 _(World of Realm of Warriors)_

 _(Field Theme: Warrior of Honor)_

 _(Goro's Lair)_

 _(Information: Find a way out!)_

The group begin exploring a way out of the underground but as they start moving they see yellow eyes lurking from the darkness.

"What's that?" Katsuragi asked.

"Prison Rifts?" Ky asked.

"Not sure." Nex said.

Coming out of the darkness are creatures that are blue with yellow eyes, razor sharp teeth, claws, small horns, and are chained.

"What are these things?" Porky asked.

"I'm not gonna stand around to find out!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

 _(Battle Theme: Mortal Kombat!)_

 _(Information: Defeat the mysterious creatures!)_

The creatures attack at the group with their claws but Ky casts Stop freezing them and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light chains and lashes with them while Nex delivers a punch followed by vertical slashing with Damnation Shadow and then unleashes shadow drills but the creatures try to bite at the two but Toni bashes with his hammer followed by using Spin Dash while Meliodas slashes with his sword but the creatures attack with their chains but Katsuragi attacks with ninja arts while Asuka slashes with her swords but the creatures attack with their claws but Bowser Jr. delivers a spinning strike with his shell while Porky uses his spider bot to fire a laser but the creatures attack with their chains but Raimundo unleashes whirlwinds to send them into the air while Kimiko unleashes streams of flames and they defeat the creatures.

"Whatever those things were, they're not Prison Rifts." Ky said.

"We should get out of here before more show up." Toni said.

The group make their way through the underground lair while fighting off more creatures in their way and they find a giant grate in their way but Nex destroys it and they continue on but more creatures arrive and attack but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Fire while Nex casts Dark Fire followed by casting Dark Thunder defeating the creatures and keep going through the underground lair and later arrive outside.

The group are now outside which has many spikes full of dead bodies around and blood on the floor.

"This place reeks of death." Nex said.

"So many dead around here…" Ky said.

"If we want to get out alive, then we should make haste." Asuka said.

The group keep making their way through but then they see a creature being thrown into the spikes.

"Up here!" A voice called and they look up to see a man with light brown hair, shirtless, wearing black and blue pants, blue bands, and sunglasses. "I dunno who you guys are, but this is the way off the island. C'mon!" The man said.

"If he knows the way out, then let's follow him." Ky said.

The group begin climbing their way up to the upper part and arrive at a bridge area where they encounter what looks like a green scaly humanoid figure wearing a black turban like mask and a green and black ninja outfit.

"Uh, who or what are you?" Meliodas asked.

"That is no concern of yours, Earthrealmers! Begone!" The figure said disappearing in green mist.

"Earthrealmers…?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"This world is full of weirdos, but we gotta get outta here." Ky said.

The group keep crossing the way and they later enter a different area and are back inside but then more creatures appear and attack but Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by using Fire Edge while Nex vertical slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow fists delivering a giant punch defeating the creatures and keep going where they find more creatures eating a dead body much to Ky's, Toni's, Raimundo's, Kimiko's, and Asuka's disgust while Katsuragi is scared while Meliodas turns away from the scene while Bowser Jr. and Porky smile evilly.

"Note to self, make them my minions." Bowser Jr. said.

The creatures see the group and attack but Ky defeats them easily.

"Ugh, where's the way out?!" Ky asked.

"Keep looking for it. It's bound to be around." Kimiko said.

The group keep going and arrive back outside and are about to cross a bridge but then a giant rock falls destroying the bridge.

"Now what?" Raimundo asked.

"I think I have an idea. LEVITATION!" Ky shouted casting a spell making everyone levitate and they fly over the broken bridge to reach the other side.

"That was great. Where'd you learn that?" Meliodas asked.

"Lemme guess, you're witch girlfriend taught you." Bowser Jr. said.

"Ky and the witch sittin' in a tree…" Porky taunted.

"Shut up. Elena's NOT a witch! She's smart, strong, knows magic. She's not to be messed with." Ky said blushing.

"Why's your face red when talking about her?" Asuka asked.

"Huh? It's red…? I didn't notice." Ky said rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay, Gaga boy. Let's focus on getting out of here and then soon, you'll see her again." Nex said.

"R-Right…" Ky said.

The group continue on and find another bridge but then they see two figures which are two young men fighting against masked figures.

One has shaggy black hair, shirtless, wearing black and red pants, red belt, black bands with spikes, black boots, and a red headband.

The second is wearing a black sleeveless top with white symbols, light blue pants, red belt, black boots, black bands, and a black razor hat.

"They're in trouble." Ky said.

"So what?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"So, we help 'em." Raimundo said.

"Ugh, not the goody thing again." Porky said.

"Fine, stay and die." Meliodas said.

The group run to help the two young men.

"Who are you?" The first young man asked.

"Save it for later." Nex said.

"You are children. How can you fight?" The second young man asked.

"Just watch us." Toni said.

 _(Information: Defeat the masked enemies!)_

The masked enemies attack with their naginatas but Ky blocks the attack and counter attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by Spin Slash while Nex delivers a flying shadow kick but another masked enemy swings his naginata but Bowser Jr. uses his paintbrush to create paint tentacles while Porky unleashes Porky bots and they explode but the masked enemies try to stab with their naginatas but Katsuragi attack with ninja kicks while Asuka uses Full Hanzo Bloom but the masked enemies swing their naginatas but Raimundo claps his hands together and unleashes a sonic wind boom while Kimiko shoots a fireball but the masked enemies stab with their naginatas but Toni delivers an axe kick strike while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze but the masked enemies attack but Ky casts Telekinesis to lift them and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial somersault slash and they defeat the masked enemies.

"Impressive. I have not seen such combat from you. Your style and techniques are unlike anything I have seen." The first young man said.

"It's no problem." Ky said.

"What are you doing in Shang Tsung's island?" The second young man asked.

"Shang Tsung…?" Meliodas asked.

"Who's that?" Asuka asked.

"He is a sorcerer of Outworld, who held a Mortal Kombat tournament. He used his spell to destroy the island and now we are leaving here." The first young man explained.

"There is a portal back to Earthrealm. We must leave now." The second young man said pointing at a portal.

"Will join us? With your skills, I am certain Master Raiden would be impressed." The first young man said.

"You cannot be certain of this, Liu Kang." The second young man said.

"You have seen their prowess. They might be able to help." Liu Kang said.

"Sure, we'll come over. I'm Ky, this is Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Asuka, Raimundo, and Kimiko. These two brats are Bowser Jr. and Porky." Ky introduced.

"I am Liu Kang. Champion of Earthrealm and Mortal Kombat." Liu Kang introduced.

"I am Kung Lao. A Shaolin Monk. Now, let us hurry." Kung Lao said as he goes for the portal and Liu Kang follows.

"C'mon." Ky said as he goes for the portal and the others follow him.

 _(Wu Shi Academy)_

The portal sends the group, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao to a different area which is an academy ground.

"Welcome to the Wu Shi Academy. Master Raiden and the others must be there as well." Liu Kang said.

"Raiden?" Ky asked.

"He is the God of Thunder and protector of Earthrealm." Kung Lao said.

"Cool! A god! Awesome." Ky said.

"Liu Kang, you mentioned Mortal Kombat. What is that?" Nex asked.

"It is what the Elder Gods have created in order to give Earth a fighting chance. Outworld's ruler, Shao Khan desired power and had invaded many realms with Outworld and he wanted Earthrealm next. To give Earthrealm a fighting chance, the Elder Gods have created Mortal Kombat. That was the tournament warriors of Earthrealm, myself included have entered and I have defeated Goro and Shang Tsung, keeping Earth from Shao Khan's hands." Liu Kang explained.

"Now Shang Tsung is planning something else. Knowing that he is a poor loser, he is willing to get his revenge." Kung Lao said.

"If this Shang Tsung guy's giving you trouble, is there something we can do?" Ky asked.

"You are willing to endanger yourself to fight?" Liu Kang asked.

"I've handled tough stuff before. It won't be a problem." Ky said.

"We should find Master Raiden. He may decide what to do." Kung Lao said.

The group follow the two into the academy where they find many monks, the same man from before, a woman with blonde hair, wearing a military outfit, and a figure wearing white and blue and a hat.

"Liu Kang, Kung Lao, you returned safely from Goro's lair and Shang Tsung's island. You are indeed honorable warriors." The figure said.

"Thank you, Master Raiden." Liu Kang said bowing.

"That's Raiden." Ky said.

"This loser's a god, ha!" Bowser Jr. scoffed.

"And who are these newcomers?" Raiden asked.

"These are the ones we have found in Goro lair." Liu Kang said.

"I'm Ky. It's nice to meet you, Lord Raiden." Ky said bowing. "These are Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Raimundo, Kimiko, Katsuragi, Asuka, and Bowser Jr. and Porky." Ky introduced and Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Raimundo, Kimiko, Katsuragi, and Asuka bow.

"Since you have assisted them in leaving the island, you have my gratitude. Welcome." Raiden said.

"So, wait, now we've got kids coming here? Talk about a generation stepping in." The man said.

"You were the one, who helped us earlier?" Ky asked.

"Got that right, kid. Johnny Cage." Johnny introduced.

"What an idiot." Bowser Jr. said.

"It's good to know we have youngblood joining us. Lieutenant Sonya Blade of Special Forces." Sonya introduced saluting.

"Thanks, Lieutenant." Ky said also saluting.

"For your bravery and assistance of Liu Kang and Kung Lao, I permit you to walk these grounds." Raiden said.

"Thanks, sir." Ky said.

Outside the academy Chase Young, the same pale and red haired boy are looking from hillside.

"Ready to bring in the party?" The boy asked.

"Always the eager one, eh, Jack Spicer? Wuya has done little to tame you." Chase said.

"Hey, I don't need any lip from a guy, who turns into a lizard." Jack Spicer said.

Just then the masked spirit comes flying.

"The Tarkatans are ready for the attack." The masked spirit said.

"Excellent, Wuya. Let us begin." Chase said.

Just then humanoid monsters with elongated razor sharp teeth, pointy ears, spikes on their arms, and orange eyes prepare catapults full of spiked balls and one of lights them with flames.

"FIRE!" One of the humanoid monsters commanded and the catapults fire the flaming spiked balls at the Wu Shi Academy.

At the Wu Shi Academy a flaming spiked ball crushes one of the monks.

"What the?" Ky asked as more flaming spiked balls rain down killing more monks.

"Now THIS is more like it!" Bowser Jr. said.

Just then humanoid monsters run into the academy.

"What are they?" Asuka asked.

"Tarkatans. Abominations from Outworld. They are poison to this realm." Raiden said.

"If they're enemies, then we can take 'em!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"That weapon…" Raiden said.

"Aww, do we HAVE TO fight them?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"I like 'em already." Porky said.

"Too bad, you're stuck with us." Toni said.

"Uh, no thanks. Have fun, losers." Bowser Jr. said running off.

"See ya!" Porky said running off.

"You assholes!" Ky yelled.

"Forget them, let's take them on!" Raimundo said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Tarkatans!)_

The Tarkatans unleashes blades from their forearms and they start slashing at the group but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash and then casts Water while Toni uses Homing Attack and then delivers a powerful bash with his hammer but the Tarkatans slide their blades together and send out sparking projectiles but Nex unleashes a shadow barrier and then casts Dark Blizzard followed by sinking into the shadows and delivers a rising slash with Damnation Shadow while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze but the Tarkatans spin slash with their blades but Asuka uses Dual Slash to counter while Raimundo sends out blasts of air but the Tarkatans charge attack with their blades but Kimiko delivers a flaming kick while Katsuragi attacks with ninja kicks and the group defeat the Tarkatans.

"Stupid bastards." Ky said.

"Well done. Your combat impresses me." Raiden said.

"Where are they coming from?" Raimundo asked.

"The Tarkatans must be coming from portals from Outworld. Protect the academy, send these mutant savages back to Outworld." Raiden said.

"No prob." Ky said as the group go through the gate.

Meanwhile Bowser Jr. and Porky meet with Chase Young and Jack Spicer.

"So, you guys triggered that attack? Not bad." Bowser Jr. said.

"I never thought you would team up with them. You are under orders?" Chase asked.

"No, duh! Of course we are! We're trying to keep tabs on the brat." Bowser Jr. said.

"By the way, how goes with working with that emperor guy?" Porky asked.

"He's taking charge very much. He's dangerous up close." Jack Spicer said.

"Good. Ky won't stand a chance against Shao Khan." Bowser Jr. said.

 _(Information: Fend off the Tarkatans!)_

The group are outside the academy where they find many Tarkatans and so they fight them off and find more Tarkatans killing monks but Ky casts Thunder at the Tarkatans defeating them and keep going to fight off more Tarkatans while avoiding spiked grounds and flamethrowing statues and destroying blockades and they reach a wall and climb up and begin to make their way for the next part of the academy.

Meanwhile Sonya is looking around the academy to find more dead monks.

"Not again!" Sonya said but then finds the Tarkatan leader. "This isn't right! We've defeated you." Sonya said as the two fight and Sonya manages to defeat the Tarkatan leader. "Why are you attacking…?" Sonya was cut off as something strikes her from behind revealing to be Bowser Jr. "Stupid soldier! You disgust me! Get her outta here, Baraka!" Bowser Jr. said.

"I will take her to Outworld as Shao Khan's prisoner!" Baraka said carrying Sonya and vanishes into the portal.

"You think Ky's gonna suspect about us leaving?" Porky asked.

"Who cares! I'm having fun without him! Let's go already." Bowser Jr. said as they go into the same portal.

The group arrive at the next part of the academy to find Johnny Cage fighting against the Tarkatans.

"Johnny!" Kimiko called.

"Hey, they're coming through the front gates! We gotta get around the back." Johnny said.

"Say no more!" Ky said.

"Kang and Lao are there too! Go find 'em." Johnny said.

The group fight off more Tarkatans in their way with Johnny's help and they later find Liu Kang and Kung Lao fighting more Tarkatans.

"Need help?" Toni asked.

"Thank you." Liu Kang said.

"Just do not slow us down." Kung Lao said.

The Tarkatans attack with their blades but Ky casts Telekinesis lifting them and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and an aerial horizontal slash while Asuka slashes with her swords while Meliodas slashes with his sword while Raimundo summons whirlwinds while Katsuragi delivers ninja strikes while Kimiko unleashes fireballs while Nex unleashes shadow spikes while Toni uses Tornado Hammer while Liu Kang punches followed by a bicycle kick while Kung Lao throws his hat and they defeat the Tarkatans.

"Johnny Cage is closing the front gate. We must defend him." Liu Kang said.

"Leave it to us." Ky said.

The group go for Johnny who is closing the front gate but Tarkatans prepare to attack but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash and then delivers a blade spin kick while Nex crushes them with shadow hands but more Tarkatans attack but Raimundo unleashes a tornado while Kimiko spreads flames to burn but more Tarkatans spin attack with their blades but Katsuragi delivers ninja strikes while Asuka slashes with her swords while Toni uses Spin Dash while Meliodas multi slashes with his sword defeating the Tarkatans.

"Good. I'm heading for the center courtyard. I could use your help to open the gate there." Johnny said.

"On our way." Kimiko said.

The group follow Johnny to the center courtyard and they find Tarkatans about to attack but Ky casts Aero sending them upward allowing Nex to deliver a shadow uppercut defeating the Tarkatans.

"Good work. They got Caged! Now, I got a way to get rid of those bastards. Get up to that wall and use that blade thing of yours to cut the ropes of the pots." Johnny said.

"Sure." Ky said.

The group climb up the wall and find some pots and so Ky and Nex use their Keyblades to cut the ropes allowing Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Asuka, Raimundo, and Kimiko to pour the pots' lava at the Tarkatans burning them alive.

"Assholes." Nex said.

"Now what?" Raimundo asked.

"You guys find Liu Kang and Kung Lao. I got this place covered." Johnny said.

"Okay. See ya, Johnny." Ky said.

 _(Information: Find Liu Kang and Kung Lao!)_

The group make their way to find Liu Kang and Kung Lao while fighting off more Tarkatans an they later find something from afar.

"Is that one of those portal things?" Meliodas asked.

"That's where those Tarkatans are coming from." Kimiko said.

"Come on, we have to find Liu Kang and Kung Lao." Nex said.

The group later arrive at the next part of the academy and it's on fire and monks are burning.

"Holy crap! I gotta do something." Ky said casting Water at the flames.

"I wish Omi was here to help with this." Raimundo said.

"Yeah, but he's not here." Kimiko said.

"I'll handle the flames. See if anyone else is okay." Ky said and they nod.

Ky finds more flames and casts Water on them to get rid of them while fighting off more Tarkatans and keeps finding more flames and casts Water to get rid of the fires and later meets with the others as well as Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Johnny Cage.

"We've got bad news, Sonya's been taken." Johnny said.

"Aw, man. I wanted to get to know her more." Meliodas said.

"Right, your definition of 'getting to know her'." Nex said.

"We saw one of those portals. We figured that's where they're coming from." Ky said.

"Then we must find it and send them back to whence they came." Liu Kang said.

The group are outside and just then someone appears and it's Raiden.

"Master." Liu Kang said.

"It appears that Shang Tsung was not defeated as we have thought. More, he has defied the Elder Gods themselves. The Tarkatans' leader, Baraka must not have come with his legion of Tarkatans with not just Tsung aiding him." Raiden explained.

"I think they're getting allies. They must be getting help from that woman and Revenant." Ky said.

"Bowser Jr. and Porky just up and left us, so who knows what happened to 'em." Raimundo said.

"Shang Tsung's defeat in the Mortal Kombat tournament must be making him anxious to prove himself superior and that will cause him to be just as dangerous than before. I was hoping you would heal your wounds from the tournament, but we must go to Outworld." Raiden said.

"We saw a portal. You think that'll take us there?" Ky asked.

"Yes. Hurry." Raiden said.

 _(Information: Find the portal!)_

The group make their way to find the portal while fighting off more Tarkatans in their way and they later find the portal and Raiden appears.

"This is the portal to Outworld." Liu Kang said.

"There is a warning." Raiden said.

"Warning? Like what?" Raimundo asked.

"All magics carry warnings. You must be cautious." Raiden said.

"It must be Shang Tsung's magic." Liu Kang said.

"Yes. I may not have much power in Outworld, but here, I can make this portal safe." Raiden said as he uses his power on the portal.

"What'd you do?" Ky asked.

"I have used my power to allow you to traverse the portal safely. If you had entered before, you would have been pulled inside out." Raiden said.

"That's useful." Meliodas said.

"Enough standing. Let's get going." Nex said as they go into the portal.

 _(Portal)_

The group arrive inside the portal and they look around.

"Wow, inside the portal. Guess we'd better find our way to Outworld, huh?" Ky asked.

"Correct, Ky. Find a way into Outworld. I will hide my presence from Shang Tsung, so none will be in danger." Raiden said.

"Smart." Kimiko said.

"Good luck and may the Elder Gods protect you." Raiden said disappearing.

"Let us hurry to Outworld." Liu Kang said.

"Right." Ky said.

 _(Information: Find a way to Outworld!)_

The group make their way through the portal to find the entrance to Outworld and they find what looks like a blue portal.

"Could this portal take us to Outworld?" Asuka asked.

"Perhaps. There are many portals that lead to parts of Outworld." Kung Lao said.

"Then, let's take a good look. Who knows what we'll find." Ky said as they enter the blue portal.

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. The reason why I'm updating this story is because I need this story to keep up with JOD, since I got done with four worlds so far in that story, and I only got done with three in this one, so I need to work more on this story by doing the new world. Yes, it's going to a multi parter, but hopefully, I'll find time to do this, just bear with me. Anyway, next time, Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, and Kimiko travel to Outworld with Liu Kang and Kung Lao, but they encounter new enemies during their journey. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**


	11. Chapter 10: Outworld Enemies

Chapter 10: Outworld Enemies

 _(Evil Monastery)_

The portal sends Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao to what looks like a monastery.

"So, this is what Outworld looks like?" Meliodas asked and Ky looks up to see the monastery.

"That tower…" Ky said having flashbacks of Tower of Remembrance and remembers everything including Vitium, Ami, and Count Faust.

"Ky, what is it?" Liu Kang asked.

"Oh, nothing." Ky said.

"Come, mortals! Face the princess of Outworld!" A voice said and they look up to see what looks like a woman in her twenties with long black hair tied to a braid, wearing a sleeveless blue ninja outfit and a blue mask over her mouth.

"Who's that?" Kimiko asked.

"Looks like we'll be dealing with one of the Outworld enemies." Nex said.

"C'mon, let's go follow her and see what's going on." Ky said.

 _(Information: Follow the woman!)_

The group go for the monastery to follow the woman while fighting off Prison Rifts in their way and then Raiden appears.

"Your presence here is a mystery to Shang Tsung, but you cannot defeat him alone." Raiden said.

"So, how can we beat him?" Raimundo asked.

"You will need an ally, who is not from Earthrealm. Her name is Kitana." Raiden said.

"Kitana?" Liu Kang asked.

"She is the princess of Outworld, or so she believes. She is a powerful warrior and can be a worthy ally to help you defend Earth." Raiden said.

"You really think we can trust her? You just said she's the princess of this place. How can we trust someone from this realm?" Nex asked.

"Nex, I trust you, even though you have darkness." Ky said.

"Outworld is not what you see, Nex. This realm was one a peaceful until Shao Khan's rule caused corruption. His merging of reals have even caused corruption of them. Because of Outworld's corruption, even hearts have been tainted. You must guard your hearts." Raiden said.

"Guard our hearts from corruption…" Ky said remembering how his heart was corrupted by Narasix once before and became a dark being.

"Thanks for the advice, Raiden." Toni said.

"We'll watch our backs." Asuka said.

The group make their way through the monastery but then demonic archers appear and fire arrows but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope while Nex slashes with Damnation Shadow while Liu Kang delivers flaming punches while Kung Lao slashes with his razor hat while Toni bashes with his hammer while Meliodas slashes with his sword while Katsuragi delivers ninja kicks while Asuka slashes with her swords while Raimundo unleashes whirlwinds while Kimiko unleashes flames and they defeat the archers and keep going and enter a different area.

The group arrive at the higher area of the monastery and they find the same woman.

"Yes, little ones. Continue to follow me!" The woman said.

"Wait, we just wanna talk." Ky said.

"I do not think she is in a talking mood." Kung Lao said.

"Correct, Earthrealmers! Now, keep following me if you dare!" The woman said vanishing in blue mist.

The group continue high up the monastery but then Prison Rifts appear and attack but Ky quickly defeats them with his Keyblade and the group keep going up and they later reach higher up.

"How much higher is this place?" Raimundo asked.

"Good question. I've dealt with a tower before." Ky said.

"She must be higher up." Liu Kang said.

"Let's hurry." Kimiko said.

The group keep going high up the monastery and they later arrive more higher and they find the same woman.

"Can you stop for a second?" Ky asked.

"Stop? Why stop? You do not wish to be late to your own funeral, do you?" The woman asked vanishing again as shadow priests appear and summon demons.

"Dammit." Nex said.

"Well, first things first." Toni said.

 _(Information: Defeat the demons and the shadow priests!)_

The demons attack with axes but Liu Kang delivers a bicycle kick strike while Kung Lao throws his razor hat but the shadow priests unleash magical blasts but Asuka slashes with her dual swords while Kimiko delivers a flaming kick strike but the demons throw scythes at the group who dodge and Raimundo claps his hands and unleashes a sonic wind strike while Toni uses Tornado Hammer but the shadow priests unleash more magical blasts but Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze while Katsuragi delivers ninja kicks but the demons attack with their axes followed by striking with their scythes but Nex casts Dark Fire followed by Dark Thunder while Ky uses Thunder Raid followed by Fire Edge and they defeat the demons and the shadow priests.

After fighting off the enemies the group continue through the monastery and continue to find the woman but more shadow priests appear to attack but Nex slashes them killing them allowing them to move on while fighting off more demons in the way and keep going upwards the monastery and they later find the woman again.

"Finally caught you! You'd better not try and run again or…" Raimundo was cut off as the woman levitates the group with razor fans and sends them down.

"You're beautiful!" Meliodas and Liu Kang said.

"Who are you?" Ky asked.

"I am Kitana, princess of Outworld! You are enemies of my father, Shao Khan and therefore my enemies." Kitana said.

"So, you're Kitana." Katsuragi said.

"Isn't she supposed to be our ally?" Raimundo asked.

"Look, Kitana, we don't wanna fight you, but we'll have to." Ky said.

"Fools! You will learn respect!" Kitana said taking out her fans.

 _(Battle Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Defend yourself from Kitana's attacks!)_

Kitana attacks with her fans but Ky blocks the fan and then strikes back with Dawn of Hope followed by a triple slash while Nex double vertical slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a shadow uppercut but Kitana disappears and reappears and throws her fans but Toni uses Homing Attack followed by an axe kick attack while Meliodas slashes with his sword but Kitana delivers an aerial multi kick strike but Katsuragi delivers ninja strikes while Asuka slashes with her swords but Kitana disappears in blue mist and reappears again and tries to deliver a fan swipe but Raimundo delivers a wind kick while Kimiko shoots fireballs but Kitana throws her fans but Kung Lao throws his hat while Liu Kang delivers multi punches followed by a flying kick and after enough attacks Kitana stumbles.

"Impressive, but this is far from over!" Kitana said disappearing.

"Awww, she's so cute! I wanted to get to know her more." Meliodas said.

"Yeah, right." Nex said.

Just then Raiden appears.

"Kitana is under Shao Khan's spell. You must free her from the spell in order to save her." Raiden said.

"Will do." Ky said.

"We'll help her." Kimiko said as they follow Kitana.

The group arrive at the top of the monastery and find Kitana who uses her fans to break apart the ground and then throws her fans but the group dodge and Ky sends Kitana to a pedestal and statues unleash energy beams on Kitana.

"What's happening?" Toni asked.

"These statues might be helping her." Liu Kang said.

"Great." Ky said.

Just then someone arrives and it's another woman with tan skin, long black hair, wearing a green ninja outfit, and a green mask over her mouth.

"Kitana! Stay away from her, Earthrealmers!" The woman said.

"Who are you?" Nex asked.

"I am Jade, Kitana's bodyguard! You will release her at once or die." Jade said taking out a staff.

Just then another woman appears and she has black hair tied to a ponytail, wearing a pink ninja outfit, and a pink veil over her mouth.

"Sister! I shall save you from these pests!" The woman said.

"Whoa, Kitana has a sister? She must be hot too." Meliodas said.

"I am Mileena and I will save my sister from you!" Mileena said taking out two sais.

"Great, we've got two dangerous girls to deal with." Raimundo said.

Mileena attacks at the group who dodge but while they're fighting Mileena who is still attacking Jade manages to free Kitana.

"Kitana." Jade said.

"Thank you, Jade. Now, let us destroy them!" Kitana said.

"Agreed." Mileena said.

"Make that three dangerous girls." Toni said.

"I'm in heaven already." Meliodas said.

"We've got to save Kitana, but these two will be in the way." Ky said.

"You and the others deal with Jade and Mileena. Leave Kitana to me and Kung Lao." Liu Kang said.

"Right." Ky said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

 _(Information: Defeat Jade and Mileena and free Kitana!)_

Liu Kang and Kung Lao prepare to fight against Kitana who fights back and Jade and Mileena aim for the group.

Mileena delivers a rolling strike while Jade delivers a charging kick but the group dodge and Ky slashes at Mileena with Dawn of Hope followed by a diagonal slash and then delivers a blade stand kick while Nex unleashes shadow drills but Jade throws boomerangs but Toni uses Spin Dash followed by a hammer bash at Jade while Katsuragi delivers a spin kick but Mileena sinks into the ground and then delivers a diving kick attack but Raimundo summons a twister and catches Mileena sending her upward allowing Meliodas to deliver an aerial sword slash but Jade strikes with her staff followed by a charging kick but Kimiko delivers a flaming kick while Asuka uses Dual Sword and slashes with them but Mileena delivers a multi stab with her sais followed by a rolling strike while Jade delivers a multi jab with her staff but Ky blocks and counters with a rapid slash with Dawn of Hope getting the two women.

While the group are fighting Jade and Mileena who are still fighting Liu Kang and Kung Lao manage to send Kitana back on the pedestal and the statues unleash magical energy again.

"Good work." Nex said.

"Now, we must make sure they do not free her again." Kung Lao said.

"Fools! You will pay with your lives!" Jade yelled.

"I will enjoy killing you and saving sister!" Mileena said.

Jade throws two boomerangs while Mileena throws energy sais but the group dodge and Liu Kang delivers a multi bicycle kick followed by a leaping kick while Kung Lao delivers fast punches followed by throwing his hat around his body but Mileena sinks into the ground and delivers a diving kick but Nex grabs her with a shadow hand and starts crushing her and then sends her to the ground while Meliodas slashes with his sword but Jade tries to go for the pedestal to free Kitana but Kimiko shoots a fireball to stop Jade while Katsuragi delivers fast ninja kicks but Jade retaliates with a staff thrust but Toni delivers an axe kick strike but Mileena stabs with her sais followed by a spinning kick but Asuka slashes with her sword followed by a cross slash while Raimundo delivers a break dancing style wind kick but Jade throws two boomerangs while Mileena delivers a rolling strike but Ky uses Strike Raid followed by Fire Surge.

Mileena tries to free Kitana but Toni uses Homing Attack and to stop her while Raimundo claps his hands and sends out a sonic wind but Jade delivers a charging kick but Kung Lao delivers a spinning strike while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze but Mileena sinks into the ground and delivers a diving kick but Nex delivers an aerial slash with Damnation Shadow followed by casting Dark Thunder while Kimiko delivers a fiery upper kick but Jade attacks with her staff followed by a spinning staff strike but Asuka retaliates with a spinning dual sword strike while Liu Kang delivers a flurry of fiery punches but Jade retaliates with a multi staff jab while Mileena multi stabs with her sais but Katsuragi delivers ninja strikes while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Blizzard Strike but Jade throws two boomerangs while Mileena shoots energy sais but the group dodge but Jade attacks with her staff but Nex traps her in shadows defeating her while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash at Mileena and the group finish them off.

After the fight Kitana is free from the magical energy and falls to the ground but Liu Kang helps her.

"I am finally free." Kitana said.

"Are you okay?" Ky asked.

"Yes. Thank you for saving me." Kitana said.

"Kitana, are you hurt?" Jade asked.

"I am fine, Jade." Kitana said.

"You were saving the princess the whole time. Forgive me. I was trying to protect my friend." Jade said.

"Trust me. I knew the feeling." Ky said.

"Who are you people?" Kitana asked.

"I am Liu Kang." Liu Kan introduced.

"I'm Ky. These are Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, and Kimiko." Ky introduced himself and his friends.

"This is Kung Lao. We came to Outworld to stop Shang Tsung from attacking Earthrealm." Liu Kang said.

"Shang Tsung? It is not Shang Tsung, who wants Earthrealm." Kitana said.

"Not Shang Tsung?" Liu Kang asked.

"Then who?" Nex asked.

Meliodas investigates Mileena who is unconscious and smiles and starts groping her.

"She's beautiful, just like her sister." Meliodas said but Nex smacks him.

"Knock it off!" Nex yelled and investigates Mileena. "Hmm, somethings off about this one." Nex said.

"I agree. Kitana, Mileena said she is your sister. Is that true?" Kung Lao asked.

"What? Shao Khan told me I did have one." Kitana said but then something is happening in her head.

"Kitana!" Jade cried.

"What's wrong?" Asuka asked.

"What happened to me? What is going on?" Kitana asked.

"I think she'll explain." Nex said holding Mileena.

"I would not look under the veil either." Kung Lao said.

"Let go of me!" Mileena yelled.

"Shut up!" Nex yelled delivering a shadow punch.

"Start talking!" Ky yelled.

"Jade and I were ordered to hunt down Kitana. I was given a spell by Shao Khan to control her." Mileena explained.

"Shao Khan? He's your father, right?" Raimundo asked.

"But Raiden mentioned about being under Shao Khan's spell." Kimiko said.

"Kitana, I…" Jade was cut off.

"I do not blame you for this, Jade. I blame the man responsible for this. Shao Khan is not my father. He killed my true one and stole the throne of Edenia. Shao Kahn is to blame for taking my realm and killing my mother." Kitana said.

"Wait, what?" Toni asked.

"I remember everything now. Where is Reptile?" Kitana asked.

"Who?" Ky asked.

"Reptile. One of Shao Khan's minions. If Mileena is here, then so is Reptile. They work together. They were charged with hunting me down." Kitana said.

Just then a Bullet Bill appears and an explosion occurs freeing Mileena.

"Hey, Ugly, get over here if ya wanna get away from those losers!" A voice said and they see Bowser Jr. with a blaster and Mileena goes for him.

"You brat!" Ky yelled.

"What are you doing?" Liu Kang asked.

"What's it look like? I on the better team! You really think I give a care about bein' a good guy? No way! I serve the Deadly Fear!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Deadly Fear? What? You're makin' friends with villains again? Ya know how that works out in the end." Ky said.

"Shuddup! The last members of the Deadly Alliance were GARBAGE! The Koopalings, Doctor Egghead, those annoying Zetis are still useful, but they have their own assignments. I've been with the Deadly Fear for quite a while now." Bowser Jr. said.

Just then Porky arrives.

"Hey, we're ready for the preparations. Reptile says everything's ready." Porky said.

"You know Reptile! Where is he?" Kitana asked.

"Uh-oh…" Porky said.

"You wanna know? Follow us." Bowser Jr. said as they leave.

"Kitana, we cannot allow Mileena to escape." Jade said.

"We will go after Mileena. You must follow those two." Kitana said as they disappear.

"Hey!" Ky called but they're gone.

"Perhaps there was more to this than we know." Kung Lao said.

"Lord Raiden would inform us." Liu Kang said.

"Look, we gotta go after Bowser Jr. and Porky before they could cause any more trouble for us." Ky said.

"Let's go then." Raimundo said as they leave.

The group keep going but then Raiden appears.

"Raiden." Nex said.

"I have discovered that Shang Tsung has used the power of the Elder Gods' magic boundaries to make Outworld vulnerable." Raiden said.

"Meaning…?" Meliodas asked.

"You can weaken Shang Tsung by winning against Outworld's assassins. Your every battle in this realm affects the sorcerer's power directly. You must keep fighting against the assassins until you are victorious. It is the only way." Raiden said.

"So, all we gotta do is defeat every assassin in Outworld and the more we defeat, the weaker Shang Tsung gets?" Ky asked.

"Sounds like a good deal." Raimundo said.

"Where are these assassins?" Nex asked.

"There are portals to different sections of Outworld. Use them to find and battle against the Outworld assassins and weaken Shang Tsung." Raiden said.

"Lord Raiden, what of Shao Khan?" Liu Kang asked.

"Do not concern yourself with him. Earthrealm's fate depends on you." Raiden said.

"Well, I guess we should start looking for the assassins." Katsuragi said.

"This'll be hard, especially with Bowser Jr. and Porky involved." Nex said.

"We'll be fine, as long as we work together." Ky said as they leave the monastery.

The group return to the portal and they find something which is the green figure from before.

"Hey, we saw him earlier!" Ky said.

"That must be Reptile." Liu Kang said.

"We find him and destroy him." Kung Lao said.

"Then, let's not waste time." Kimiko said.

Unknowing to them someone is watching them and it's Silver.

"The Harbinger of Death is in this world too, huh? I will destroy him one and for all!" Silver said.

The group make their way through the portal to follow Reptile and they go for the next area of Outworld.

 _(Living Forest)_

The portal takes the group to what looks like a forest full of trees that have faces and are watching the group.

"This place is creepy…" Toni said.

"It is also enormous." Liu Kang said.

"Finding Reptile's gonna be a little tough." Meliodas said.

"We'll find a way to find him. Just don't lose sight of each other." Nex said.

 _(Information: Find Reptile!)_

The group begin exploring the forest but then putrid corpses rise up and attack but the group fight them off and manage to send on of them into one of the trees which eat the corpse.

"Whoa! Those trees just ate them." Ky said.

"Outworld is messed up." Raimundo said.

"Let's just find Reptile and get out of here." Asuka said.

The group keep going through the forest but then a live tree tries to grab them but Ky casts fire at the tree burning it and they keep going while fighting off more Prison Rifts and they later find what looks like a ruined area and so they decide to go in and investigate.

The group are in a ruined area and continue to find Reptile but as they explore something rises from the water and they are snakes which try to bite but Ky, Nex, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao defeat them and keep going and climb up a ruined temple and they later go for the next area.

As the group continue on something strikes at them and it's a green energy projectile but the group dodge.

"What was that?" Kimiko asked.

"Was it Reptile?" Meliodas asked.

"I do not think so." Liu Kang said.

Ky looks around and finds a familiar figure and it's Silver.

"Silver." Toni said.

"Not you again…" Ky said.

"I've finally found you! This time, there will be NO more interruptions! The Harbinger of Death must die!" Silver said.

"What is he talking about?" Asuka asked.

"This guy thinks I'm gonna destroy the future or whatever, but he's lying." Ky said.

"We do not have time to battle you. Step aside." Liu Kang said.

"Not until my mission is complete!" Silver said as he unleashes a telekinetic barrier blocking off Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Asuka, Raimundo, Kimiko, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao.

"Silver, for the last time, Ky's not our enemy! You've been tricked!" Toni said.

"Be quiet, Toni! You can't stop me this time!" Silver said as he shoots a telekinetic blast at Ky who dodges but Silver traps him in a telekinetic barrier.

"Dammit…!" Ky said in pain.

"It's time to end this!" Silver said but then a shadow fist punches him and he turns to see Nex. "Who…? Why are you getting in my way?!" Silver demanded.

"Listen, jackass. Nobody gives Ky a hard time, but ME! Whatever you heard about him destroy the world is a load of crap! I know he'd never do it! If you want to kill Ky, you'll have to go through me." Nex said.

"Fine by me! I'll defeat you and destroy the Harbinger of Death!" Silver said.

"Nex…" Ky stops talking.

"Leave him to me. I'll teach him a lesson." Nex said.

 _(Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

 _(Information: Put Silver in his place!)_

"Don't get in my way!" Silver said.

Silver levitates rocks and throws them at Nex who dodges and delivers three brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a shadow kick sending Silver back but Silver levitates in the air and delivers a slamming palm strike on the ground unleashing a telekinetic shock wave but Nex jumps over and delivers a slamming blade slash down at Silver who creates a telekinetic shield for protection and then lifts Nex with telekinesis and throws him but Nex manages to grow shadow wings and delivers a diving strike with Dark Thunder electrocuting Silver and then unleashes shadow drills but Silver sends out telekinetic knives and throws them at Nex who sinks into the shadows and delivers a rising shadow uppercut sending Silver into the air and then delivers a downward shadow kick sending Silver down but Silver uses telekinesis to lift up rocks and throws them at Nex who destroys them with Damnation Shadow and then vertical slashes with his Keyblade followed by a double kick and then unleashes a shadow fist and delivers a shadow punch sending Silver back and Silver is about to send out a telekinetic wave but Nex grabs Silver with a shadow hand.

"Give up. You lose." Nex said.

"Let go of me! I can't lose now…not when I'm so close!" Silver said struggling to break free.

"I'll say this once and only once, piss off." Nex said slamming Silver to the ground and then tosses Silver away farther into the forest. "Loser." Nex said.

"Thanks, Nex." Ky said.

"So, that was the guy that was trying to kill you earlier?" Nex asked.

"Yeah. I dunno what his beaf is with me, but someone's lying to him." Ky said.

"It's probably Revenant or that bitch." Nex said.

Just then the others join the two.

"Are you okay?" Toni asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Nex." Ky said.

"Let's go before he comes back. We've still gotta find Reptile." Nex said and everyone nods.

The group continue on while fighting off more snakes in their way and they later go deeper into the forest and arrive at a different ruined area but then they find what looks like a giant snake head.

"This should lead us to Reptile. How can we get in?" Asuka asked.

"Hmm…." Ky uses Dawn of Hope to point at what looks like a tiny keyhole on the snake head and unlocks the keyhole making the snake head open its mouth.

"That worked. Now let's go." Raimundo said.

The group go into the snake head and arrive inside what looks like a lair and while exploring they find many snakes which they defeat and continue through the lair and cross a rocky bridge and later go for the next area of the lair.

As the group explore the next section of the lair someone is above them and it's Reptile.

"Welcome, Earthrealmers to your grave!" Reptile said.

"What?" Kimiko asked and just then a giant snake appears.

"What does it have to be snakes?" Toni asked.

"I've been dealing with a lot of snakes, but this is just ridiculous." Ky said.

The giant snake slithers around the group.

"What now?" Meliodas asked.

Liu Kang finds a pillar.

"I think I know how we can defeat it." Liu Kang said.

"Really?" Ky asked.

"Works for me." Nex said as he unleashes a shadow fist and punches at the pillar which falls on the snake.

"More could be around." Kung Lao said.

Ky finds another pillar and casts Fire at the pillar causing it to fall on the snake again and as the group keep finding more pillars the snake slithers around them and tries to bite at them but then they find the next pillar and Ky slashes at the pillar and it falls on the snake again causing it to fall to the ground which breaks apart revealing a hole and the crumbling causes the group to fall into the same hole.

The group are now in the deeper part of the lair full of green water and as they look around something strikes from behind but Nex uses shadow manipulation to stun the attacker which is Reptile who is visible.

"How did you find out?" Reptile asked.

"You may be invisible, but your shadow was easy to spot and I control shadows." Nex said.

"Very impressive, but you will not escape alive!" Reptile said.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Defeat Reptile!)_

Reptile throws an acid ball at the group who dodge and Liu Kang throws three fireballs while Kimiko delivers a spinning flaming kick but Reptile delivers a sliding acid strike but Raimundo claps his hands to unleash a sonic wind blowing Reptile away while Kung Lao throws his hat but Reptile turns invisible and then attacks the group with punches and claw swipes but Nex uses shadows to trap Reptile again allowing Meliodas to slash with his sword and Nex unleashes shadow spikes but Reptile spits acid at the group and then unleashes a stream of acid but the group dodge and Katsuragi delivers ninja kicks followed by a hand stand spinning kick while Toni uses Chaos Spear followed by Chaos Rift but Reptile lashes at the group with his tongue followed by a claw swipe but Asuka slashes with her dual swords while Ky double horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a spin slash but Reptile disappears and reappears at the top of the lair and fires multiple acid balls but Ky casts Reflect to send the acid balls right back at Reptile getting him and he falls to the ground stunned.

Liu Kang delivers multi punches followed by a bicycle kick and then delivers a flying kick while Kung Lao delivers multi palm strikes followed by a spinning strike but Reptile retaliates with a sliding acid strike and then unleashes a stream of acid but Asuka uses slashes with one sword and then slashes with the second sword and then delivers a roundhouse kick while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze but Reptile turns invisible again and then attacks with his claws followed by a tongue lash but Nex unleashes shadow tentacles and lashes at the invisible Reptile making him visible again allowing Toni to deliver an axe kick followed by Homing Attack but Reptile goes for a wall and spits many acids at the group who dodge but Reptile keeps spitting acid but Katsuragi delivers an aerial ninja strike getting Reptile who falls and then Raimundo unleashes whirlwinds sending Reptile into the air but Reptile recovers himself and then tries to attack with his claws but Kimiko unleashes streams of flames while Ky casts Water followed by casting Thunder.

Reptile turns invisible again and then shoots many acid balls and then unleashing a huge stream of acid but Nex triple slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a brutal vertical slash and then delivers a leaping shadow kick while Liu Kang delivers a cartwheel kick followed by an uppercut sending Retile into the air but Reptile manages to recover and delivers a diving claw strike but Asuka slashes with her swords followed by a flipping slash with her two swords while Kimiko shoots two fireballs followed by a fire wave but Reptile delivers a sliding acid strike followed by firing a giant acid ball but Toni uses Tornado Hammer while Raimundo delivers a break dancing style wind kick but Reptile climbs up the walls and fires many acids at the group who dodge and Katsuragi delivers a ninja strike to make Reptile fall to the water allowing Kung Lao to deliver a hat swipe but Reptile attacks with his claws and then delivers an acid punch but Meliodas delivers a stronger punch sending Reptile back while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then delivers a blade stand kick and the group finish off Reptile.

Reptile stumbles back and Liu Kang delivers a punch while Kung Lao opens Reptile's mouth wide and Liu Kang delivers multi punches in the head and then stomps on Reptile's face and Reptile is bleeding.

"Wow." Ky said.

"I like this world already." Nex said.

"With Reptile defeated, we must leave this place." Liu Kang said.

"Right." Ky said.

The group make their way out of the lair but then Raiden appears.

"You have defeated Reptile. Excellent." Raiden said.

"I mean, that's supposed to help weaken Shang Tsung, right?" Meliodas asked.

"Yes, but you are also feeding the soul tombs. This all we hoped for." Raiden said.

"Soul tombs? You didn't mention that before." Toni said.

"How is this saving Earthrealm?" Kung Lao asked.

"I thought we were stopping Shang Tsung." Kimiko said.

"Yes. That is to save Earth. Go now and continue to kill more Outworld assassins." Raiden said disappearing.

"Is it me or is something weird going on?" Ky asked.

"I agree it is strange, but I am certain Lord Raiden will inform us." Liu Kang said.

"We'll find out later. Let's get out of here and see what else we'll find." Nex said.

The group leave the lair and make their way out of the living forest but then someone appears and it's Jack Spicer.

"What's up, Xiaolin losers?" Jack Spicer asked.

"Jack Spicer!" Raimundo said with hatred.

"You know him?" Ky asked.

"Jack is one of our enemies. He's been going after Shen Gong Wu in our world." Kimiko said.

"So, even you survived our world's destruction and ended up here. What are you and Wuya up to this time?" Raimundo asked.

"Oh, nothing special, except helping Outworld." Jack Spicer said.

"You are working for Shang Tsung?" Liu Kang asked.

"Not work for, helping. I'm gathering poor lost souls and giving them to Tsung himself." Jack Spicer said.

"You bastard!" Ky yelled.

"I knew you were evil, Spicer, but not this twisted!" Raimundo yelled.

"Hey, back off or a certain baldy's gonna have his soul taken." Jack Spicer said.

"Certain bald…" Raimundo stops talking and gasps. "No… You'd better not!" Raimundo yelled.

"Where is he?!" Kimiko demanded.

"You wanna know? Come find him, if you can. See ya, losers!" Jack Spicer said using a jetpack to fly off.

"JACK!" Raimundo shouted.

"What's wrong?" Ky asked.

"We need to get outta here as quick as possible and find the next Outworld enemy." Raimundo said.

"Sure, but what…" Asuka was cut off.

"There's no time to explain. We need to go now." Kimiko said as they rush off.

"A friend of theirs must be in trouble… I know what it's like." Ky said.

The group continue through the living forest and they later find the portal and leave the forest and return to the portal and just then Raiden appears.

"People often ask what purpose does suffering serve. Here, it is a terrible purpose. When someone perishes here, their soul and essence are collected in a place known as the soul tombs. They are the source of Shang Tsung's power." Raiden said.

"Soul tomb…" Raimundo said.

"Shang Tsung was not able to defeat you in Earthrealm, but here, he can reverse your victory in Mortal Kombat and take Earthrealm." Raiden said.

"So, what do we do?" Kung Lao asked.

"Continue finding more of Outworld minions and defeat them. You must also destroy the soul tombs to help weaken Shang Tsung even more." Raiden said disappearing.

"Well, let's go." Ky said.

"Soul tomb…" Raimundo said remembering what Jack Spicer said.

 _Flashback:_

 _"I'm gathering poor lost souls and giving them to Tsung himself." Jack Spicer said._

 _Flashback End._

"Please be safe…Omi…" Raimundo said to himself as he joins the others.

The group go through the portal and they later find another way to take them to the next section of Outworld and they go for the next area.

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. I'm still trying to find time to update these stories, but I am grateful for your patience and trust in me. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Anyway, next time, Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, and Kimiko, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao continue to travel through Outworld, but they continue to encounter more enemies of Outworld and find two prisoners and one of them is about to lose his soul. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**


	12. Chapter 11: More Outworld Enemies

Chapter 11: More Outworld Enemies

 _(Soul Tomb)_

The portal takes Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao to a different part of Outworld and they find flying creatures and a giant temple.

"Are we in the Soul Tomb Raiden mentioned?" Ky asked.

"It appears so. We must find its source and disrupt Shang Tsung's power." Liu Kang said.

The group go for the temple and they go inside but then they find Tarkatans appear and attack with their blades but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed a sliding kick and a lower horizontal slash while Nex delivers four brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by casting Dark Thunder but the Tarkatans fire shard shots at the group but Liu Kang delivers fire punches followed by a bicycle kick while Kung Lao delivers palm strikes followed by throwing his hat but the Tarkatans deliver charging blade attacks but Raimundo claps his hands to unleash a sonic wind while Kimiko shoots fireballs but the Tarkatans attack with their blades but Katsuragi delivers ninja kicks while Asuka slashes with her swords while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze while Toni uses Homing Attack and they defeat the Tarkatans.

"We'll have to expect more of these beasts to show up." Nex said.

"Right, but we need to find Shang Tsung's power source and put a stop to it." Asuka said.

The group continue through the soul tomb while fighting off more Tarkatans and they later go outside but then something appears and it's Wuya.

"So, you're surviving this realm for too long. How about I fix that." Wuya said.

"Get lost, Wuya! You got nothin' on us without a body." Raimundo said.

"Is that right?" Wuya asked as green skull souls appear and go for the group.

"Oh, great. Souls comin' at us." Meliodas said.

"Move it." Toni said.

The group make their way outside while avoiding incoming souls and they later find a way inside and go back inside the temple.

"You can't hide forever, fools." Wuya said.

The group are back inside but then they find someone surrounded by Tarkatans.

"Someone's in trouble." Ky said.

"Wait a minute. That person looks familiar." Katsuragi said.

"Huh?" Toni asked and they see it's a girl with long black hair and wearing a white jacket and holding a katana.

"We must help her." Liu Kang said.

"But what of Shang Tsung's power?" Kung Lao asked.

"We'll deal with that too, but we should help first." Meliodas said.

The group confront the Tarkatans.

"Stand back, we got this!" Ky said summoning Dawn of Hope.

 _(Information: Defeat the Tarkatans!)_

The Tarkatans spin attack with their blades but Ky blocks and delivers a counter slash followed by four diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash while Liu Kang shoots two fireballs but the Tarkatans charge with their blades but Nex unleashes shadow fists and delivers punches with them while Kung Lao delivers a spinning strike but the Tarkatans fires shard shots but Meliodas slashes with his sword while Toni bashes with his hammer but the Tarkatans slash with their blades but Raimundo unleashes four whirlwinds while Kimiko unleashes streams of flames but the Tarkatans charge attack with their blades but Katsuragi delivers spinning ninja kicks while Asuka dual slashes with her swords and they defeat all of the Tarkatans.

"Hey, you okay?" Ky asked.

"Yes. Thank you for helping me." The girl said.

"What are you doing out here?" Liu Kang asked.

"That's a good question. I was sent here and then these monsters captured me. I attempted to escape, but they came after me." The girl explained.

"Were they attempting to steal your soul for Shang Tsung?" Kung Lao asked.

"Maybe." The girl said.

"Ikaruga!" Katsuragi cheered.

"Katsuragi. Asuka. You're here too. What has happened?" Ikaruga asked.

"For now, we're travelling with them to stop the Outworld threat." Asuka said.

"I see. Well, since there is nowhere else to go, I suppose I'll come and help how I can." Ikaruga said.

"Thanks. Welcome aboard, Ikaruga!" Ky said.

"Let's go. We're wasting time." Nex said.

The group arrive in a different room while fighting off more Tarkatans and they later find what looks like a giant door.

"There should be something behind that door." Kimiko said.

"Well, let's take a look." Ky said opening the door and they go for the next area.

The group arrive in a room illuminated with green energy all around.

"Shang Tsung!" Liu Kang said seeing an old man wearing purple robes.

"So, that's Shang Tsung." Ky said.

"You are too late, fools." Shang Tsung said as his old appearance transforms into a younger version.

"What?" Meliodas asked.

"Did he just turn younger?" Raimundo asked.

"He has absorbed enough souls to turn young." Kung Lao said.

"Your souls are not worthy to add to my power, but I was told that there is a monk with a much greater soul. I shall absorb his." Shang Tsung said disappearing.

"A monk? No…he's going to…" Raimundo stops talking.

"We have to go after him!" Kimiko said.

"First, we must destroy the soul tombs." Liu Kang said.

The group go for the soul tomb and Ky and Nex attack with their Keyblades while Liu Kang and Kung Lao attack with their fists while Meliodas slashes with his sword while Toni bashes with his hammer while Katsuragi delivers ninja kicks while Asuka slashes with her swords while Ikaruga slashes with her katana while Raimundo unleashes whirlwinds while Kimiko unleashes fire blasts and they destroy the soul tomb.

"That should be it. Now what?" Ky asked.

"We need to go after Shang Tsung! He's after something!" Raimundo said rushing off.

"Hey, wait!" Meliodas called.

The group make their way through the tomb but then someone appears and it's Chase Young.

"Hello." Chase said.

"Chase Young!" Raimundo and Kimiko said.

"Another enemy of yours?" Toni asked.

"Yes." Kimiko said.

"Wait a second, I saw you along with that bastard Wesker from that house of those make-believe friends!" Nex said.

"Yes, and while I am impressed by your progress, you've yet to find your friend. Am I wrong?" Chase asked.

"Where are Omi and Clay?!" Raimundo demanded.

"Clay is not in this world, but Omi's fate has just been met, that is, if you don't hurry." Chase said.

"What?!" Kimiko asked.

"You…!" Raimundo growled.

"The hell are you talking about?! You wanna fight?" Ky asked.

"Not today, boy. Do hurry yourselves." Chase said disappearing.

"What is he going on about?" Asuka asked.

"We need to find a friend. Can you guys help?" Raimundo asked.

"Sure, Rai." Ky said.

"Where is your friend?" Ikaruga asked.

"We'll have to turn this temple upside-down to find him." Kimiko said.

The group go to the next area of the temple and are now outside with spiky floors and they move through until they arrive at the next area of the temple but then more Tarkatans appear and attack but Raimundo defeats them.

"Don't get in my again!" Raimundo yelled.

"Raimundo, you must calm yourself. I promise you we will find your friend." Liu Kang said.

"First, we must out where he is hidden." Kung Lao said.

Just then Ikaruga finds something.

"There is a switch of some sort." Ikaruga said.

"Huh?" Ky asked looking at a switch and presses it.

"Something should happen now." Nex said.

"Let's go find what happened." Toni said.

The group explore the temple until they find what looks like a door with a red symbol and they open it taking them to the next area but then Jack Spicer appears.

"You losers just can't quit, huh?" Jack Spicer asked.

"Where is our friend, Spicer?" Raimundo asked.

"Oh, don't worry. Baldy's safe…for now when his soul gets ripped from his body." Jack Spicer said.

"AGGGGGH!" Raimundo screamed as he pins Jack Spicer against the wall.

"This isn't a game, Jack! Tell us where Omi is!" Kimiko asked.

"Find Baraka." Jack Spicer said.

"Baraka?!" Kung Lao asked.

"Yeah, he's guarding a soulnado for Shang Tsung and Baldy's the perfect soul to add." Jack Spicer said.

"Jerk!" Raimundo yelled throwing Jack to the ground.

"Go on. See for yourself. You can watch your bald friend die." Jack Spicer said disappearing.

"Rai, we'll find Omi. I promise." Ky said.

"Yeah." Raimundo said.

The group begin finding where Omi and Baraka are and they later find a wall opening revealing green energy and so thy go into the room.

The group enter the room and they a Tarkata slashing at a shaolin monk with his blades killing him.

"That is Baraka." Liu Kang said.

"He's such a savage." Ky said.

"Hey, where is my friend?!" Raimundo demanded.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko said.

"What? What do you want, humans? You do not belong here!" Baraka said.

"I asked you a question! Give me Omi NOW!" Raimundo yelled.

"Ah, you mean this pitiful human?" Baraka asked holding a small boy with yellow skin, bald, and wearing a red and black gi.

"Omi!" Raimundo and Kimiko cried.

"This child holds a great soul. He will be a part of Shang Tsung's power." Baraka said.

"Not if I have a say!" Raimundo yelled.

"Put Omi down or pay the price!" Ky yelled summoning Dawn of Hope.

"Foolish humans! This place shall be your grave!" Baraka said as he confronts the group unleashing his armblades.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Defeat Baraka!)_

Baraka slashes at the group with his blades followed by a spinning attack but Ky counters and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Fire and then casts Thunder while Nex vertical slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a brutal horizontal slash but Baraka backs off and uses his blades to slide through the ground while delivering a kick but Raimundo delivers air punches followed by a break dancing style wind kick while Kimiko delivers flaming kicks but Baraka shoots two shard shots at the group who dodge and Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze while Liu Kang delivers a leaping kick but Baraka delivers a spinning slash with his blades but Kung Lao throws his hat all around while Toni delivers an axe kick followed by Spin Dash but Baraka triple slashes with his blades followed by an impaling strike but Asuka counters and slashes with her swords while Katsuragi delivers ninja strikes while Ikaruga slashes with her katana but Baraka backs off from the group and jumps for the other side.

"What is he doing?" Meliodas asked.

Baraka opens a cage containing a shaolin monk and then puts him on fire and throws him at the group.

The group dodge the burning monk but Baraka throws another burning monk but Ky casts Water to them to save them.

"Now, the child." Baraka said going for Omi.

"Not a hand on him!" Raimundo yelled as he throws a wind ball at Baraka who growls.

Baraka confronts the group again and slashes with one blade followed by another slash with another blade and then delivers a multi stab with his blades but Kimiko unleashes three fire waves while Liu Kang delivers three punches followed by a double kick but Baraka fires shard shots and then uses his blades to slide through the ground and delivers a kick but Meliodas delivers a strong punch followed by a somersault slash with his sword while Ikaruga multi slashes with her katana but Baraka delivers a spinning slash with his blades followed by a charging slash but Raimundo unleashes a tornado catching Baraka allowing Asuka to aerial slash with her dual swords and brings him down but Baraka retaliates with firing three shard shots but Kung Lao teleports and then delivers an air kick while Toni uses Tornado Hammer but Baraka multi stabs with his blades but Katsuragi delivers ninja strikes while Nex unleashes shadow drills but Baraka triple slashes with his blades and then delivers a wide slash with both blades but Ky uses Thunder Edge followed by Stealth Blade.

Baraka falls into the pit but goes back to the other side and starts firing multiple shard shots at the group.

"This is ridiculous." Nex said.

"I got an idea. Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Rai, Kim, Nex, let's get him." Ky said and they nod.

Baraka continues shooting shard shots but Ky uses Strike Raid while Nex uses Dark Raid while Liu Kang shoots fireballs while Kung Lao throws his hat while Raimundo throws wind balls while Kimiko shoots fireballs and after enough range attacks Baraka confronts the group.

"Enough! I will kill you and ensure your souls burn in Hell!" Baraka yelled.

"Give me Omi back!" Raimundo yelled.

"His soul belongs to Shang Tsung!" Baraka yelled impaling Raimundo with his blades.

"Rai!" Ky yelled as he slashes at Baraka with Dawn of Hope making him release Raimundo.

"Die, humans!" Baraka yelled.

Baraka tries to impale at the group but Liu Kang delivers a cartwheel kick followed by an uppercut sending Baraka upward allowing Raimundo to jet upward with wind and then delivers an aerial wind punch sending Baraka to the ground but Baraka retaliates with multi slashing with his blades and then delivers savage slashing but Katsuragi delivers a ninja spin kick while Meliodas triple slashes with his sword followed by a strong punch but Baraka charge slashes with his blades and then tries to impale the group but Kung Lao delivers a spinning kick attack while Ikaruga double slashes with her katana but Baraka fires three shard shots followed by delivering a blade sliding kick but Kimiko unleashes flame waves while Asuka spin slashes with her swords while Toni uses Homing Attack but Baraka spin slashes with his blades followed by an impaling strike but Nex diagonal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a double kick and then delivers a shadow uppercut while Ky delivers a somersault slash with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and then delivers an aerial roundhouse slash and the group finish off Baraka who stumbles back.

"I am taking the child to Shao Khan!" Baraka said going for Omi.

"Oh, no you don't!" Raimundo yelled punching at Baraka multiple times and then delivers a strong wind kick sending Baraka into the fire burning him to death.

"Omi!" Raimundo and Kimiko run to the unconscious Omi.

"Omi, open your eyes!" Kimiko cried.

"C'mon, dude! Get up!" Raimundo cried shaking Omi to wake up.

Just then Omi starts to open his eyes.

"Raimundo… Kimiko…?" Omi asked.

"Omi!" Raimundo and Kimiko cheered hugging him.

"What has happened? Where are we?" Omi asked.

"We got separated, but we were trying to find you and Clay." Kimiko said.

"Great. Their friend's okay and we took down another Outworld assassin." Ky said.

"Still, I wished Raiden have warned us." Kung Lao said.

Just then Raiden appears.

"Lord Raiden, we have destroyed the soul tombs." Liu Kang said.

"Yes." Raiden said and then disappears.

"What happened?" Nex asked.

"I think this realm is getting to Raiden." Kung Lao said.

"Hey, is Omi okay?" Ky asked.

"He'll be fine. Thanks for helping us finding Omi." Kimiko said.

"So, you are the one, who have helped Raimundo and Kimiko. Thank you." Omi said.

"No problem. I happen to be their friend too. I'm Ky." Ky introduced.

"Thank you, Ky. Now, we must start finding Clay." Omi said.

"We'll do that, but first, we need to handle Outworld." Raimundo said.

"Then, we shall do that as well. Let us attack the road!" Omi said.

"Don't you mean 'hit the road'?" Ky asked.

"That too!" Omi said running out.

"What a strange kid." Nex said.

"Just watch him in a fight. Anyway, let's get out of here." Kimiko said.

The group make their way out of the soul tombs and they later find the portal taking them back to the portal.

The group return to the portal and they find three figures and they're Kitana, Jade, and Mileena and Kitana and Jade are fighting Mileena.

"I cannot allow you to tell Shao Khan he no longer controls me, Mileena! He is a monster!" Kitana said.

"Everything he touches ends up just like you." Jade said.

"I will deal with you later, sister!" Mileena said escaping.

"Kitana, Jade!" Ky said.

"You, what are you still doing in Outworld?" Kitana asked.

"To find a get rid of its assassins." Nex said.

"Where's Mileena going?" Katsuragi asked.

"To the wastelands. She is seeking help from Goro." Kitana said.

"Goro?" Omi asked.

"Help to do what?" Kung Lao asked.

"To kill Kitana, you idiot." Jade said.

"Then, they'll kill you if you continue to idle here." Kitana said.

"Why does she hate you?" Meliodas asked.

"She is my clone, created by Shang Tsung. As long as I am alive, it is as if she is not real. If I die, then my identity will become hers." Kitana said.

"Kitana, we must chase after Mileena." Jade said and they disappear.

"We must stop Mileena before she kills them." Liu Kang said.

"I knew you were going to say that." Kung Lao said.

"C'mon, to the wastelands! Let us make haste!" Omi said.

The group move through the portal and they later find next portal taking them to the next area.

 _(Wastelands)_

The group arrive at what looks like the wastelands with purple skies.

"This must be what is left of Kitana's home realm." Liu Kang said.

"This is terrible. It's just like worlds being taken by the Black Xetis and the Heartless." Ky said remembering the Dark World while going after Zervik.

"Well, we'd better find Mileena before she does something horrible." Asuka said.

"Agreed. Let's get moving." Ikaruga said.

The group make their way through the wastelands and they find a bridge and cross it but then Prison Rifts appear to attack but Ky defeats them and they keep going but then they find Bowser Jr.

"Hey, brat! What're you doing here?" Ky asked.

"None of your business, loser! Shouldn't you be goin' after Freakshow?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Where is Mileena? You were the one, who helped her escape." Liu Kang said.

"That's for me to know and you to NEVER find out!" Bowser Jr. said disappearing.

"Stupid asshole." Ky said.

"Whatever. We can find Mileena ourselves." Nex said.

The group arrive at the next area of the wastelands but then armor comes to life surrounding the group.

"Uh-oh." Raimundo said.

"Let's take 'em." Ky said summoning Dawn of Hope.

 _(Information: Fight off the armored enemies!)_

The armored enemies attack with their swords but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then casts Gravity while Nex triple slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow chains but the armored enemies thrust with their swords but Liu Kang delivers a bicycle kick while Kung Lao throws his hat but the armored enemies slash with their swords but Meliodas counters with his sword followed by a strong kick while Toni bashes with his hammer but the armored enemies somersault slash with their swords but Katsuragi delivers ninja strikes while Asuka slashes with her swords while Ikaruga slashes with her katana but the armored enemies thrust their swords but Raimundo unleashes whirlwinds while Kimiko unleashes flame waves while Omi unleashes water blasts and they defeat all of the armored enemies.

The group keep going through the wastelands but just then ice appears from the ground surrounding the group.

"Ice? Here?" Toni asked.

"There is someone, who can control this ability." Liu Kang said.

"You know what they say about a cold day in Hell and this is it." Nex said as he casts Dark Fire at the ice walls destroying them.

"How impressive." A voice said and they see a figure wearing a blue ninja outfit, a blue ninja mask, black pants, and ice arms.

"Whoa, a ninja." Ky said.

"Who are you?" Meliodas asked.

"I am Sub-Zero. Assassin of the Lin Kuei. Those, who cross my path see no mercy." Sub-Zero said.

"Assassin? Were you sent to kill us?" Kimiko asked.

"No, but I will now that you are here." Sub-Zero said.

"You're fight's with me, Sub-Zero." Ky said.

"You wish to fight me alone? Witless boy. You shall be the first to feel death's cold embrace." Sub-Zero said.

"Ky, are you certain?" Liu Kang asked.

"Yeah, leave him to me." Ky said.

"Guard yourself!" Sub-Zero said.

 _(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

 _(Information: Defeat Sub-Zero!)_

Sub-Zero unleashes an ice ball and it goes for Ky who dodges out of the way and casts Fire at Sub-Zero who delivers an ice slide getting Ky who counters with Slide Dash and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by using Fire Edge causing great damage against Sub-Zero retaliates with creating an ice sword and slashes at Ky with it but Ky blocks the ice sword slashes and counters and delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a blade stand sliding kick sending Sub-Zero back but Sub-Zero skids to stop and then unleashes ice spikes from the ground to get Ky who jumps on the tip of one of the spikes and uses Fire Raid at Sub-Zero who dodges and create an ice hammer and delivers a powerful bash but Ky casts Mega Flare creating an explosion and causing great damage on Sub-Zero who recovers and slashes at Ky with his ice sword but Ky blocks and then delivers a slashing counter followed by a sliding kick and then delivers a lower horizontal slash but Sub-Zero delivers an ice slide sending Ky into the air but Ky casts Triple Fire at Sub-Zero followed by Fire Spin getting Sub-Zero and Ky tries to attack again but Sub-Zero creates an ice clone of himself freezing Ky.

Ky manages to break himself free from the ice and then uses Fire Surge followed by Fire Dash but Sub-Zero fires an ice beam at Ky trying to freeze him but Ky dodge rolls out of the way and then diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash and then coats his Keyblade with Fire magic and delivers a fire slash followed by unleashing flame waves but Sub-Zero sinks into the ground with ice and then rises back up behind Ky and tries to slash with an ice sword but Ky quickly blocks the attack and the two lock weapons and then Ky delivers a big kick at Sub-Zero's leg allowing him to deliver a diagonal fire slash with Dawn of Hope causing excellent damage on Sub-Zero who retaliates with creating an ice hammer and delivers a powerful slam on the ground while unleashing icy shock waves but Ky dodges them and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Fire but Sub-Zero turns his body into ice countering Ky's attack freezing him and then Sub-Zero delivers a slash from behind but Ky casts Cure on himself and then uses Fire Raid burning Sub-Zero and then uses Fire Dash.

Sub-Zero unleashes an ice wall to try and trap Ky who uses Flowmotion to escape from the ice wall before Sub-Zero throws ice knives and then Ky delivers a Flowmotion slamming attack getting Sub-Zero who retaliates with unleashing ice spikes from the ground but Ky dodges the spikes by jumping the tips and then delivers a somersault fire slash with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper fire slash causing excellent damage on Sub-Zero who retaliates with slashing with his ice sword followed by creating an ice axe and tries to attack Ky with it but Ky dodges every strike and then casts Triple Fire followed by Mega Flare but Sub-Zero fires an ice ball to try and freeze Ky again but Ky dodge rolls and diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a double roundhouse kick and then delivers an upper slash and then delivers an aerial wide slash but Sub-Zero unleashes ice shards to go for Ky who deflects them and then casts Firaga Burst causing multiple fireballs to rain down on Sub-Zero causing excellent damage and then Ky coats Dawn of Hope with his Fire magic and then delivers five fiery slashes with his Keyblade followed by unleashing a giant flame burst and then Ky finishes off Sub-Zero ending the fight.

"Your kombat abilities are exceptional, boy. You would make an excellent addition to the Lin Kuei." Sub-Zero said.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Ky said.

"I have been defeated. I have dishonored my brother. Finish me." Sub-Zero said.

"What? Finish you? You mean kill you? No way! I'm not a senseless killer!" Ky said.

"This does not make sense. Sub-Zero died in the last Mortal Kombat tournament." Liu Kang said.

"Huh? How'd he die?" Meliodas asked.

"According to Raiden, Scorpion killed Sub-Zero. So, who are you?" Liu Kang asked.

"The Sub-Zero you saw in the tournament was my brother. I have assumed his identity to honor him. I came here to avenge him and kill Scorpion." Sub-Zero said.

"I see. Well, getting revenge leads to the darkness. It'll consume you." Ky said.

"Tell me, why are you here?" Sub-Zero asked.

"To save his girlfriend." Kung Lao said looking at Liu Kang said.

"Kitana is NOT my girlfriend!" Liu Kang said annoyed.

"Anyway, we're here to stop Shang Tsung. There are two warriors named Kitana and Jade and they're under attack by Kitana's clone, Mileena." Ky said.

"I see. So, you were not sent to kill me." Sub-Zero said.

"No, you just attacked out of nowhere." Nex said.

"If you are going to reach your ally, you must traverse further into the wastelands. There is a sea of blood ahead, but I can help you." Sub-Zero said creating an ice boat.

"Whoa!" Ky said.

"Consider this as my gratitude for sparring my life and showing me your strength. Tell me, boy, what is your name?" Sub-Zero asked.

"I'm Ky." Ky introduced.

"Ky. I shall remember your name well. Come." Sub-Zero said.

The group get on the ice boat and Sub-Zero starts moving it through the sea of blood but just then something appear and they are Beautifly Prison Rifts, Bonebane Prison Rifts, and Puppet Prison Rifts appear.

"Great. Prison Rifts." Ky said.

"Get them off the boat." Sub-Zero said.

"No problem." Raimundo said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Prison Rifts while keeping them off the boat!)_

The Beautifly Prison Rifts fly around and unleash powder dust on the group who dodge and Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Thunder while Nex casts Dark Blizzard followed by using Dark Raid but the Bonebane Prison Rifts attack with their bones followed by throwing their bones but Raimundo claps his hands and unleashes a sonic wind while Kimiko delivers a flaming kick while Omi unleashes arcs of water but the Puppet Prison Rifts attack with their claws but Katsuragi delivers ninja strikes while Asuka slashes with her swords while Ikaruga multi slashes with her katana but the Beautifly Prison Rifts try to make the group sleep but Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze while Toni delivers an axe kick followed by a hammer bash but the Bonebane Prison Rifts attack with their bones but Liu Kang shoots fireballs while Kung Lao throws his hat while Sub-Zero slashes with his ice swords and they defeat all of the Prison Rifts.

The ice boat continues to sail through the sea of blood but just then something rises from the sea of blood and it's what looks like a giant Prison Rift that looks like a half-skeletal and half-fleshed shark with one crimson eye, black sharp teeth, and a Prison Rift symbol on its top fin.

"ANOTHER Prison Rift?!" Toni asked.

"We must defend the boat." Sub-Zero said.

"I got this." Ky said summoning Dawn of Hope.

 _(Boss Theme: The Deep End)_

 _(Information: Defeat the giant Prison Rift while defending the boat!)_

The shark Prison Rift known as Bloody Tail rams at the ice boat and tries to deliver a bite at it but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash making Bloody Tail back off but Bloody Tail fires a giant blood ball at the ice boat but Ky blocks it to make it go right back at Bloody Tail causing damage but Bloody Tail fires a straight blood ball and then fires a high arc blood ball but Ky blocks the first the first blood ball and then casts Reflect on the arc blood ball making them return at Bloody Tail who rams at the ice boat again and tries to deliver a giant bite but Ky quickly slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash making Bloody Tail back off but Bloody Tail dives into the sea of blood and then rises up from under the ice boat to try and bite at it but Ky casts Thunder followed by casting Balloon getting Bloody Tail making it fall back into the sea of blood and Bloody Tail swims around the ice boat and then rises up and tries to bite at the boat but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial somersault slash but Bloody Tail fires four blood balls at the boat but Ky blocks them to make them go right back at Bloody Tail who tries to deliver a giant bite but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light chains and after enough attacks Bloody Tail roars in pain and sinks into the sea of blood and disappears.

After the fight the ice boat arrives at a dock and the group get off the ice boat and they find a giant door and Sub-Zero freezes it allowing the group destroy the door and they go into the inside.

The group arrive inside the temple full of spinning wheels of spikes.

"There must be an exit at the top. We must get there somehow." Sub-Zero said.

"On it." Omi said.

Just then Prison Rifts appear and attack but the group fight off the Prison Rifts and send them to the spinning wheel of spikes destroying them.

"Hurry, to the exit." Sub-Zero said.

"Got it." Nex said.

The group go to the upper room and arrive at the next area while fighting off Prison Rifts and Sub-Zero freezes the walls allowing the group to walk on the ice wall to move onto the other side but as they keep going someone attacks Sub-Zero and it's a figure wearing a yellow-orange ninja outfit, a yellow-orange mask, black pants, and black bands with spikes.

"Scorpion…!" Sub-Zero said with hate.

"That's Scorpion?" Ky asked.

"Do not interfere with my vengeance or suffer my wrath!" Scorpion yelled unleashing hellfire to block the group and disappears.

"I must go after him. He killed my brother. We shall cross paths again, young warriors." Sub-Zero said going after Scorpion.

"We can help." Ky said.

"No, Ky. You have your own mission. Scorpion escaped into the Netherrealm and he is my kill." Sub-Zero said disappearing.

"Sub-Zero… I know what it's like having a family member killed." Ky said remembering the truth of his parents' death by Malus.

"We should move on." Kimiko said.

"Yes, Kitana needs us." Liu Kang said.

"Or you need her." Kung Lao said.

"Shut up." Liu Kang said annoyed.

"Let's go, Ky. Sub-Zero can take care of himself." Meliodas said.

"Yeah. Okay." Ky said.

The group keep going and arrive at what looks like a garden.

"It would have been more fitting if you had died in my lair." A voice said.

"That voice. It is Goro." Liu Kang said.

"Who's Goro?" Asuka asked.

"A Shokan and former champion of Mortal Kombat until I have defeated him." Liu Kang said.

"Is he bad?" Toni asked.

Just then someone arrives and it's a half-human and half-dragon with four arms and black ponytail and roars.

"There is your answer." Kung Lao said.

"We're fighting HIM?" Raimundo asked.

"There is nothing we cannot handle! This will be a piece of pie!" Omi said.

"Piece of cake, Omi." Toni corrected.

"And Goro is no pushover." Liu Kang said.

"Die, Earthrealmers!" Goro said.

 _(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

 _(Information: Defeat Goro!)_

Goro fires two fireballs at the group who dodge and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a heavy cleaving slash while Nex unleashes three shadow fists and they deliver punches but Goro jumps into the air and tries to land on the group who dodge but Goro unleashes a shock wave but Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze while Omi unleashes two beams of water but Goro delivers a spinning strike with his four arms while unleashing flaming waves but Asuka slashes with her dual swords while Toni uses Tornado Hammer but Goro slams his hands on the ground unleashing more shock waves but Raimundo delivers a break dance style wind kick while Katsuragi delivers multi ninja kicks but Goro jumps into the air and tries to land on the group who dodge out of the way and Ikaruga slashes with her katana while Kimiko shoots fireballs but Goro delivers a spinning strike with his four arms but Liu Kang multi fire punches followed by a leaping kick while Kung Lao delivers palm strikes but Goro grabs Kung Lao with his lower two hands and starts crushing him with all four arms but Ky uses Spin Slash to strike making Goro release Kung Lao but Goro jumps into the air again.

The group dodge Goro's land and shock waves again and Liu Kang delivers a bicycle kick while Kimiko delivers four flaming kicks but Goro shoots fireballs at the group but Omi gets rid of the fireballs with his water and then shoots four water balls while Kung Lao throws his hat which circles around Goro getting him but Goro retaliates with slamming his hands on the ground creating more shock waves but Asuka slashes with one sword followed by another slash with her other sword while Meliodas delivers two strong punches followed by a quick sword slash but Goro tries to grab at the two but Toni uses Homing Attack followed by a downward hammer bash while Nex brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow spikes but Goro delivers a spinning strike with his four arms at Nex who creates a shadow barrier and then Raimundo creates a tornado sending him into the air and then delivers a diving kick while Ikaruga delivers an up and down slash with her katana but Goro jumps into the air and tries to land on the group who dodge out of the way and Katsuragi delivers a quick ninja punch while Ky cast Triple Plasma followed by using Strike Raid sending Goro back making him roar in anger.

Goro charges at the group who dodge but Goro keeps charging but Raimundo blows a gust of wind to blow Goro back while Ikaruga double slashes with her katana but Goro jumps into the air and tries to land on the group who dodge and also dodge the shock waves but Toni uses Spin Dash and then delivers an axe kick while Omi delivers two water whips but Goro spin attacks with his four arms while unleashing fire energy but Kung Lao delivers a spinning aerial kick while Asuka double slashes with her dual swords but Goro shoots fireballs at the group who dodge and Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze while Katsuragi delivers ninja spinning strikes but Goro jumps into the air and tries to land on the group but Liu Kang fire punches followed by a roundhouse kick while Kimiko unleashes streams of flames but Goro charges at the group for a shoulder charge but Nex casts Stop to freeze him and then delivers five brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by sinking into the shadows and then delivers a shadow uppercut until Goro unfreezes and takes massive damage while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by using Sonic Blade getting Goro multiple times until he delivers the final dash strike and the group finish off Goro.

Goro stumbles back and just then someone delivers a powerful kick and it's Johnny Cage.

"What's up?" Johnny asked.

"What are you doing here?" Nex asked.

"Followed you here, of course! Thanks for softening this guy up. Now he's gonna get CAGED." Johnny said as he delivers a kick in the chest.

"Uh, thanks, Johnny." Ky said.

"Don't mention it. You guys ran into Shang Tsung yet?" Johnny asked.

"We have at the soul tombs." Liu Kang said.

"Well, we'd better watch our backs. That guy can morph into anyone he wants. He's trying to turn us against each other." Johnny said.

"Thanks for the advice. We'll keep a lookout for him." Raimundo said.

"We still need to find Kitana." Asuka said.

"You're finding a girl? Is she hot?" Johnny asked.

Just then Raiden appears.

"You may find Kitana elsewhere. Johnny Cage, I have need of your assistance." Raiden said.

"I'm all yours, Rai-dude." Johnny said going with Raiden.

"Guess she's not in the wastelands." Meliodas said.

"Before I go, there is something else you must know, Shang Tsung's defeat is close. There is one more defense you will need to stop him. You will find this key in the Netherrealm." Raiden said.

"The Netherrealm, just like what Sub-Zero said." Ky said.

"The entry to the Netherrealm is through the portals." Raiden said disappearing.

"So, now we're going to the Netherrealm. Great." Nex said.

"Let's hurry and we'll run into Sub-Zero again." Ky said.

The group make their way out of the wastelands and they later find the portal taking them back to the portal and they go through the portal and they find another portal which takes them to the next area.

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. Well, I'm currently on a week break right now, so I have some time to work more on this arc and hopefully get it done before it ends. Once again, thank you all for your patience. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Anyway, next time, Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao continue their journey and they deal with a specter, more enemies, and finally the big bad in Outworld himself. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**


	13. Chapter 12: Showdown with the Emperor

Chapter 12: Showdown with the Emperor

 _(Netherrealm)_

The portal takes Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao to what looks like a hellish place with nothing but fire and brimstone.

"So, this is the Netherrealm. It's so…dark." Ky said.

"As dark as every heart that goes to this place. Only those, whose souls have been tainted come here." Kung Lao said.

"Makes sense. So, even most of us have some taint in our hearts. I'm obviously no exception." Nex said.

"Despite the pure light in my heart, I'm able to come here." Ky said.

"Let's hurry and find this key to defeated Shang Tsung and we can get out of here. I'm getting the creeps already." Kimiko said.

The group begin moving through the Netherrealm and they later run into someone and it's Sub-Zero.

"Sub-Zero!" Ky said.

"What happened to Scorpion? I thought you were going to kill him." Kung Lao said.

"I am still. This realm makes him much more powerful. Therefore, I must find a way to defeat him here." Sub-Zero said.

"We're trying to find a key to stopping Shang Tsung. Do you know where that is?" Meliodas asked.

"To find the key, you must first defeat Scorpion." Sub-Zero said.

"Great, we get to deal with an assassin himself." Raimundo said.

"Finding Scorpion should not be hard, considering this realm's size, but Scorpion will most likely find you as well." Sub-Zero said.

"Okay. Let's find Scorpion together." Ky said.

"No. It is best to split up to cover more ground. I will hunt him in the upper bowels. You can take the lower bowels." Sub-Zero said.

"Fine. See ya then." Toni said.

The group go for the lower bowels of the Netherrealm to find Scorpion but then someone appears behind them and throws hellfire at the group but Nex unleashes a shadow barrier to block the hellfire.

"What now?" Ikaruga asked.

"So, you are helping Sub-Zero? I told you not to interfere! Now you will suffer my wrath!" A voice said and it's Scorpion.

"Scorpion." Nex said.

"Is it possible that we can defeat him?" Omi asked.

"I don't know." Kung Lao said.

"Face me and you will burn in hellfire!" Scorpion said.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Defeat Scorpion!)_

Scorpion unleashes what looks a kunai attached to a rope and throws it at Ky which gets him in his chest.

"What the…?" Ky asked.

"Get over here!" Scorpion yelled pulling the rope kunai with Ky and then delivers a fiery punch sending Ky back.

"Wanna play dirty, huh? Game on!" Ky said.

Scorpion disappears in hellfire and then reappears behind the group to deliver a hellfire punch but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by coating his Keyblade with Water magic and delivers five slashes followed by unleashing streams of water while Nex triple horizontal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a shadow uppercut but Scorpion unleashes hellfire pillars from the ground to get the group but Liu Kang multi punches followed by a bicycle kick while Kung Lao delivers palm strikes followed by a hat swipe but Scorpion throws his roped kunai again but Meliodas deflects it with his sword and then uses Hellish Blaze while Kimiko delivers a flaming kick but Scorpion unleashes a hellfire ball and throws it but Omi gets rid of it with a water blast and then delivers a water punch while Asuka slashes with her dual swords but Scorpion disappears and then reappears and tries to deliver a fiery punch but Katsuragi delivers a ninja spin kick while Raimundo claps his hands and unleashes a sonic wind but Scorpion unleashes hellfire pillars but Toni uses Spin Dash while Ikaruga slashes with her katana.

Scorpion breathes hellfire from his mask but Omi gets rid of the hellfire with a water strike while Toni bashes with his hammer but Scorpion disappears in hellfire and then reappears and delivers a fiery punch but Meliodas delivers a powerful kick followed by slashing with his sword while Ikaruga double slashes with her katana followed by a rising slash but Scorpion delivers a diving hellfire kick down at the group but Raimundo unleashes a giant whirlwind to sending Scorpion in the air allowing Asuka to aerial slash with her dual swords but Scorpion takes out two ninja swords and starts slashing at the group with them followed by a somersault hellfire kick but Katsuragi delivers a ninja palm strike while Kimiko delivers a dancing style flame kick but Scorpion throws his roped kunai to get the group who dodge and Liu Kang throws fireballs while Kung Lao throws his hat but Scorpion unleashes hellfire pillars but Nex unleashes shadow drills and then casts Dark Water while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Water Surge and then uses Water Raid but Scorpion disappears again and then reappears and throws multiple hellfire balls at the group who dodge and Ky casts Triple Blizzard.

"Your kombat impresses me, but…!" Scorpion disappears and reappears at the next part of the Netherrealm. "Come, fight me if you DARE!" Scorpion said.

The group go after Scorpion who unleashes hellfire from the ground to try and burn them but they dodge the hellfire and keep going after Scorpion who continues to unleash more hellfire but the group manage to get to the next arena and confront Scorpion.

"If you're done trying to barbecue us, can we settle this?" Ky asked.

"Yes, let us settle this as you burn in Hell!" Scorpion yelled as he unleashes more hellfire at the group but Ky jumps over the hellfire.

"Whew…" Ky said.

"Die, boy!" Scorpion yelled throwing his roped kunai.

"I don't think so!" Ky said catching the kunai and they start tugging the rope and Ky manages to pull Scorpion. "Get over here, asshole!" Ky said smirking pulling Scorpion and then Ky delivers a powerful slash at the ninja.

"Now you suffer!" Scorpion yelled.

Scorpion slashes at Ky with his ninja swords followed by a flipping hellfire kick but Ky dodges and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse kick with Water magic sending Scorpion back but Scorpion unleashes hellfire pillars but Ky dodges them and diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then casts Triple Blizzard causing great damage o Scorpion who disappears in hellfire and reappears behind Ky and tries to slash at him but Ky blocks the attack and they lock weapons until Ky delivers a headbutt sending Scorpion back but Scorpion throws four hellfire balls at Ky who casts Reflect to send the hellfire balls right back at Scorpion who sinks into hellfire and then reappears and delivers a punch at Ky in his face sending him to the ground and then Scorpion tries to stomp on his chest but Ky rolls out of the way and then delivers a get back up kick sending Scorpion back but Scorpion slides on the ground and tries to grab Ky by his legs but Ky uses Quake Hammer to make Scorpion stumble and then casts Thunder but Scorpion tries to slash at Ky again with his ninja swords but Ky counters and coats his Keyblade with Water magic and delivers water slashes followed by a water blast strike.

Scorpion disappears and reappears on a rock and unleashes hellfire from the ground but Ky dodges them every hellfire pillar but Scorpion throws another roped kunai at Ky who catches it and the two tug on the rope but Ky manages to pull Scorpion to him and then delivers a powerful slash sending Scorpion back but Scorpion breathes hellfire from his mask but Ky casts Water to get rid of the hellfire and then uses Blizzard Edge followed by Blizzard Strike but Scorpion disappears in hellfire and reappears in the air and delivers a diving hellfire kick but Ky delivers an upper slash sending Scorpion in the air and then delivers an aerial slash with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial somersault slash sending Scorpion to the ground but Scorpion retaliates with throwing his roped kunai again but Ky deflects it and then delivers a blade stand slide kick and then delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Water Spin but Scorpion disappears and reappears behind Ky to deliver a fiery punch but Ky uses Sonic Blade and after the final dash slash Scorpion slashes with his ninja swords followed by a downward slash but Ky counters and coats Dawn of Hope with Water magic and delivers five water slashes with his Keyblade followed by unleashing blasts of water and finishes off Scorpion ending the fight.

Scorpion stumbles back and reaches the edge of the arena and starts falling but before he falls into the lava a hand grabs him and it's Ky's hand.

"What are you doing?!" Scorpion demanded.

"Saving you, what's it look like?" Ky asked.

"Unhand me!" Scorpion yelled.

"No! I was taught to help people, no matter what." Ky said.

"Wrong decision for me, boy." Scorpion said but Ky pulls him up.

"You okay?" Ky asked.

"One day, you will regret this!" Scorpion said disappearing in hellfire.

"Ky!" A voice called and Ky sees the others running for him.

"Why did you save him? You should have finished him." Kung Lao said.

"Look, maybe the rules of killing people after they're defeated may apply to you, but I don't kill." Ky said.

"This boy is interesting." Liu Kang said.

"He's an idiot sometimes." Nex said.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Ky said.

"Look, we handled Scorpion. Let's just get outta here." Toni said.

The group make their way out of the Netherrealm and later return to the portal to take them back and as they return to the portal Raiden appears.

"You have all you need to defeat Shang Tsung. There is a portal that will take you to a place, where he is at his most vulnerable." Raiden said.

"Great. We'll find it and we'll find Tsung and kick his ass." Ky said.

The group go through the portal and they find the next portal taking them to the next area.

 _(Foundry)_

The portal takes the group to what looks like a foundry and they begin making their way through while fighting off Onis and Prison Rifts in their way and they keep going but then a gun points at them.

"A gun?" Ky asked.

"That will do you no good." Kung Lao said.

"So, it's you, Kung Lao? I was told you'd be here soon." Someone said and it's a man with dark skin and wearing a military outfit.

"Jax. What are you doing here?" Liu Kang asked.

"You know this guy?" Raimundo asked.

"He is one of our allies." Liu Kang said.

"I've been tracking down where Sonya was taken." Jax said.

"Sonya's here?" Ky asked.

"That's what Raiden told me. It feels like weeks since being here. I need to find Sonya and get her back to Earthrealm." Jax said leaving.

"Well, while he does that, we can find Shang Tsung and get rid of him." Nex said.

The group continue through the foundry and they later arrive at a lava area and they jump over stones to avoid the lava but then Prison Rifts appear and attack but Ky and Nex defeat the Prison Rifts and keep going while solving puzzles such as filling kettles with lava and they later arrive at a cave area where they find two crystals and Ky and Nex manage to destroy the crystals making a door appear and so they open the door taking them to a different area.

The group are outside and they see a giant palace.

"Whoa, that's one huge palace." Meliodas said.

"No doubt Shang Tsung must be here." Asuka said.

"Let's go find him and kick his ass." Ky said.

"Yes, we shall be victorious!" Omi said.

"You really think it's that simple?" A voice said and it's Wuya.

"Wuya!" Omi said.

"You honestly believe that by defeating every soul in Outworld will weaken Shang Tsung? FOOLS! You have been strengthening him." Wuya said.

"What?!" Ky asked shocked.

"Have you ever been questioning what Raiden's been saying? That's because Shang Tsung pretended to be that annoying Thunder God." Wuya said.

"Are you serious?" Toni asked.

"It is true." A voice said and Raiden appears. "Shang Tsung has been using my form to fool you into.." Raiden was cut off by green energy attacking him.

"Now what?" Katsuragi asked.

Someone arrives and it's a figure with a muscular build, wearing a breastplate with spiky shoulder pads, a red and black loincloth, armored bands on both arms and legs, and a armored helmet.

"Okay, who are you?" Ky asked.

"You stand before the ruler of Outworld. Shao Khan!" Shao Khan said.

"So, Shang Tsung's not the big bad, it's you. Great." Nex said.

"Come, find me if you seek death." Shao Khan said leaving for the palace.

"I will be watching you as you perish at the emperor's hands." Wuya said disappearing.

"I can't believe we were tricked the whole time." Toni said.

"We can fix this by dealing with both Shang Tsung AND Shao Khan." Ky said.

"With an appearance like that, you think we'll have a chance?" Kimiko asked.

"We can handle it. I've handled strong guys before." Ky said.

"It is possible. We must fight for Earthrealm." Liu Kang said.

"Raiden, you okay?" Ky asked.

"Yes. Shao Khan is your new concern. You must defeat both Shang Tsung and him in order to save Earth from their wrath." Raiden said disappearing.

The group go for the palace and enter it but then they see many people in cages and they are Johnny Cage, Sonya, Jax, Kitana, and Jade.

"Guys, you're here, but trapped." Ky said.

"We've been captured here by Shao Khan's minions." Sonya said.

"That bastard's Shang Tsung's been playing us like violins." Jax said.

"We're gonna handle 'em." Raimundo said.

"Be careful. Shao Khan is more dangerous than Shang Tsung himself." Jade said.

"We can handle a little danger." Toni said.

"Oh, really?" A voice asked and they see Bowser Jr. coming in. "Well, if ya like danger, then let's play a game." Bowser Jr. said using his paintbrush to create piranha plants and they eat Cage, Sonya, Jax, Kitana, and Jade and they sink into the ground.

"What have you done?!" Liu Kang demanded.

"I've sent them into a different room of the palace. You wanna help 'em, then try and find 'em." Bowser Jr. said disappearing.

"Stupid brat! He likes screwing everything." Ky said.

"We must save our friends." Liu Kang said.

"Right. Let's go." Omi said.

The group go to the next room to find the other combatants and while looking around they find Sonya, Cage, and Jax trapped by Bowser Jr.'s piranha plants.

"Hang on, guys!" Ky said but just then Jack Spicer appears.

"Not so fast, losers!" Jack Spicer said.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi yelled.

"Yaw anna save 'em so bad? Then, get through me!" Jack Spicer said.

"We've kicked your butt at Xiaolin Showdown time and time again, Spicer. This fight won't be any different." Raimundo said.

"We'll see!" Jack Spicer said.

 _(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

 _(Defeat Jack Spicer and save Sonya, Cage, and Jax!)_

Jack Spicer unleashes Jack Bots who fire lasers at the group who dodge and Ky casts Zero Gravity on the Jack Bots allowing Nex to unleash shadow drills destroying them but Jack Spicer fires a laser from a blaster but Liu Kang delivers multi punches followed by a cartwheel kick sending Spicer into the air while Kung Lao throws his hat but Jack Spicer uses his helipack to fly around and unleashes mechanical drills to get the group but Omi delivers water punches followed by shooting water balls while Raimundo unleashes whirlwinds while Kimiko unleashes waves of flames but Jack Spicer fires two lasers from his blaster and then throws bombs on the ground causing explosions but Kasuragi delivers ninja strikes while Asuka slashes with her dual swords while Ikaruga double slashes with her katana but Jack Spicer summons more Jack Bots to attack but Toni uses Homing Attack on them followed by Chaos Spear while Meliodas slashes at Spicer with his sword but Jack Spicer flies around with his helipack and fires lasers from his blaster and then throws mines on the ground but Ky aerial slashes at Spicer with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial spin slash while Nex casts Dark Fire.

Jack Spicer throws more bombs on the ground to explode but the group dodge and Liu Kang shoots fireballs while Kung Lao delivers an upper hat swipe but Jack Spicer fires more lasers from his blaster and summons more Jack Bots to get the group but Omi water whips at the Jack Bots and then delivers a water kick at Spicer sending him at Raimundo who delivers a break dancing style wind kick while Kimiko delivers a dancing style flame kick but Jack Spicer throws more mines on the ground and they explode but Asuka slashes with one sword and then slashes with the other sword while Ikaruga delivers a rising slash with her katana while Katsuragi delivers a ninja palm strike but Jack Spicer flies around with his helipack and then fires two lasers from his blaster but Toni bashes with his hammer while Meliodas delivers a strong punch but Jack Spicer throws more bombs and then unleashes Jack Bots to attack but Nex aerial slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a shadow uppercut while Ky uses Strike Raid followed by Thunder Raid and they finish off Jack Spicer who falls to the ground.

"This is over, losers! I'll win next time!" Jack Spicer said disappearing.

Ky throws his Keyblade defeating the piranha plants and frees Sonya, Cage, and Jax.

"Thanks. You guys make great soldiers." Sonya said.

"You guys would also do awesome in my next movie. I'll talk to my agent about it." Johnny Cage said.

"We're gonna go find the others. You guys go wait out." Ky said.

"Sounds like a plan. Be careful." Jax said as they leave.

"Kitana and Jade still need our help." Toni said.

"Right, let's go help them next." Asuka said.

The group go to the next room where they find Kitana and Jade trapped by Bowser Jr.'s piranha plants.

"Kitana!" Liu Kang said running to Kitana but just then a sai attacks him.

"Stay away from sister!" A voice yelled and they see Mileena.

"Oh, great. Her again." Kimiko said.

"Leave this place at once. There is a celebration for my dear sister! She is going away." Mileena said.

"Not if we have a say in the matter!" Ky said.

"You didn't beat us at that tower, so don't think the result's different." Nex said.

 _(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

 _(Information: Defeat Mileena and save Kitana and Jade!)_

Mileena attacks at the group with her sais followed by leaping on Ky and starts biting at him but Ky fights her off and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a vertical slash while Nex double kicks followed by a leaping shadow kick but Mileena sinks into the ground and then delivers a diving kick at the group but Liu Kang delivers a bicycle kick followed by a leaping kick while Kung Lao delivers a spinning hat strike but Mileena delivers a rolling attack but Raimundo delivers a wind kick sending Mileena away but Mileena retaliates with throwing energy sais at the group but Omi deflects them and unleashes two blasts of water while Kimiko shoots fireballs but Mileena slashes with one sai followed by slashing with another sai and then multi stabs with her sais but Ikaruga slashes with her katana followed by a spin slash while Katsuragi delivers a ninja spin kick but Mileena delivers a kick followed by a double slash with her sais but Asuka slashes with her dual swords but Mileena sinks into the ground and delivers a diving kick but Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze while Toni uses Tornado Hammer sending Mileena away.

Mileena takes her veil off revealing Tarkatan teeth and charges at the group to bite at them but Liu Kang delivers a roundhouse punch while Kung Lao throws his hat around causing damage but Mileena delivers a rolling strike but Toni uses Spin Dash to counter and Toni's spin dash gets Mileena while Katsuragi delivers a ninja palm strike but Mileena throws energy sais at the group but Kimiko unleashes waves of flames while Meliodas delivers a strong punch followed by a powerful kick but Mileena sinks into the ground and delivers a diving kick but Raimundo unleashes a whirlwind sending Mileena in the air allowing Asuka to aerial slash with her dual swords but Mileena slashes with her sais followed by a multi stab with her sais but Omi double water whips followed by a water punch while Ikaruga spin slashes with her katana followed by a rising slash but Mileena tries to leap at the group and tries to bite at them while stabbing with her sais but Nex delivers three brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing a shadow fist and delivers a punch while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and then lower horizontal slashes with it and they finish off Mileena.

"ARRRRGH! DIE!" Mileena yelled but Nex unleashes a shadow hand and starts crushing her with it until Mileena is crushed completely.

Ky throws his Keyblade at the piranha plants and frees Kitana and Jade.

"Thank you. You are strong warriors." Kitana said.

"Shao Khan is waiting for you. He is looking to kill you." Jade said.

"We know and we're gonna take care of him next." Ikaruga said.

"Trust us. We will defeat Shang Tsung and Shao Khan." Liu Kang said.

"I believe you are the ones, who can do such a task. Defeat him and perhaps even Outworld might know peace." Kitana said as she and Jade leave.

The group leave the room and return to the hall.

"Shao Khan is waiting for us outside." Kung Lao said.

"I can hear cheers. So, we're gonna be at a stadium." Raimundo said.

"Let's not keep His Brutalness waiting. Let's go kick his ass." Ky said as they go through the hallway and go outside.

 _(Koliseum)_

The group arrive at a coliseum and they find Shao Khan sitting on his throne.

"There you are, bastard!" Ky said.

"Silence! Your presence here is unwanted, uninvited. But like all, who come to this realm, you have served me whether you are aware of it or not." Shao Khan said.

"You're wrong, we don't serve anyone." Raimundo said.

Just then someone appears and it's Raiden.

"Master Raiden." Liu Kang said.

"Wait a minute…" Nex said as he casts Dark Fire at Raiden making him transform into Shang Tsung.

"You again?" Meliodas asked.

"Ahh, to be myself again. Now, I will destroy you and be known as the victor." Shang Tsung said.

"As if. We destroyed your soul tombs. You can't be that strong." Ky said.

"Just like what Raiden asked you to do?" Shang Tsung asked.

"I've heard enough from this bastard. Let's shut him up." Nex said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

 _(Information: Defeat Shang Tsung!)_

"Do not fail me again, Shang Tsung!" Shao Khan ordered.

"Yes, Emperor." Shang Tsung said transforming into Sub-Zero.

"Seriously? You're gonna fight just like that?" Ky said.

Shang Tsung Sub-Zero delivers an ice slide at the group who dodge and Ky coats Dawn of Hope with Fire magic and delivers four fiery slashes followed by a fire burst causing great damage to Shang Tsung who reverts back to his original form and shoots fireballs but Liu Kang counters with his own fireballs and delivers a leaping kick while Omi unleashes two blasts of water but Shang Tsung summons skull fireball from the ground but the group avoid the fireballs from the ground and Katsuragi delivers a ninja spin kick while Toni bashes with his hammer followed by an axe kick but Shang Tsung transforms himself into Johnny Cage and throws green energy balls but Raimundo delivers wind slashes while Kung Lao throws his hat but Shang Tsung Johnny Cage delivers a green shadow kick but Nex grabs him by the leg with his shadow hand and throws him away and then casts Dark Blizzard while Kimiko delivers a fire punch making Shang Tsung revert back to his form and he shoots multiple skull fireballs but Ikaruga slashes with her katana while Meliodas slashes with his sword but Shang Tsung unleashes skull fireballs from the ground but Asuka slashes with her dual swords and then Ky casts Thunder.

Shang Tsung transforms himself into Raimundo and unleashes many whirlwinds but Raimundo claps his hands and unleashes a sonic wind blast blowing Shang Tsung Raimundo away while Kung Lao delivers a spinning hat strike but Shang Tsung Raimundo uses wind to launch himself into the air and fires wind balls at the group who dodge and Asuka aerial slashes with her dual swords while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze making Shang Tsung revert back to his form and he sends many skull fireballs into the air and they rain down at the group but Omi delivers a water kick while Liu Kang delivers a bicycle kick but Shang Tsung fires multiple skull fireballs and then transforms himself into Liu Kang and shoots many fireballs but Kimiko counters with her own fireballs and then delivers a dance like fire kick while Katsuragi delivers ninja palm strikes but Shang Tsung Liu Kang delivers a bicycle kick but Toni uses Chaos Spear while Ikaruga vertical slashes with her katana making Shang Tsung revert back to his form and Shang Tsung summons many skull fireballs at the group and then rains down multiple skull fireballs but Nex delivers five brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by sinking into the ground and delivers a shadow uppercut sending Shang Tsung into the air and Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial somersault slash and sends Shang Tsung to the ground and the group finish off Shang Tsung.

"Impossible…!" Shang Tsung said defeated and Nex grabs him with his shadow hand and starts crushing him until Shang Tsung is destroyed.

"That's for screwing with us, asswipe." Nex said.

"As I have said, all within this realm serve my will." Shao Khan said.

"Get to the point!" Raimundo yelled.

"Shang Tsung impersonated Raiden and led you on a quest for power. The more you defeated, the more powerful he became. He intended to use this power against me so he could become ruler of Outworld." Shao Khan explained.

"He got what he deserved. We didn't do it for you." Katsuragi said.

"Hmph. Now, what to do to you?" Shao Khan asked.

"KINTARO!" The crowd cheered.

"The crowd has spoken. The king must please his crowd." Shao Khan said and just then someone enters the arena and it's a Shokan who looks like a tiger.

"That's our next opponent?" Meliodas asked.

"We beat Goro, so we can handle him too." Ky said.

 _(Boss Theme: Destiny's Force)_

 _(Information: Defeat Kintaro!)_

Kintaro attacks the group with his four arms and then shoots fireballs but they dodge and Liu Kang delivers multiple punches followed by a cartwheel kick and an uppercut while Kung Lao delivers a hat swipe but Kintaro jumps high into the air and tries to land on the group who dodge and Meliodas delivers a strong punch followed by slashing with his sword while Asuka slashes with one sword and then slashes with the other but Kintaro shoots fireballs on the ground but Kimiko retaliates with her own fireballs while Toni uses Homing Attack but Kintaro slams his four arms on the ground creating a fiery shock wave but Omi double water whips followed by a leaping water kick while Raimundo delivers a break dancing style wind kick but Kintaro delivers a spinning four arm strike but Katsuragi delivers ninja kicks while Ikaruga double slashes with her katana but Kintaro jumps high into the air and tries to land on the group who dodge and Nex unleashes shadow drills followed by unleashes shadow blades and sends them to strike while Ky casts Water followed by casting Blizzard.

Kintaro breathes fire at the group to try and burn them but Omi delivers a water blast to get rid of the fire while Katsuragi ninja palm strikes but Kintaro delivers a spinning four arm strike all around the arena but Kimiko unleashes waves of flames while Liu Kang delivers a bicycle kick strike but Kintaro shoots three fireballs but Toni uses Tornado Hammer while Raimundo delivers wind slashes but Kintaro tries to grab with two of his arms but Ikaruga delivers an upper slash with her katana while Asuka spin slashes with her dual swords but Kintaro slams his arms on the ground and creates fiery shock waves but Kung Lao throws his hat while Meliodas double slashes with his sword followed by Hellish Blaze but Kintaro jumps high into the air and tries to land on the group who dodge but Kintaro unleashes fiery shock waves but the group dodge and Nex horizontal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a brutal triple vertical slash with his Keyblade and then unleashes shadow chains and they lash while Ky double slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash and then delivers a spinning blade stand kick followed by a wide slash and the group finish off Kintaro who roars in pain and falls to the ground.

"Yes, yes! Your power is exceptional!" Shao Khan said.

"This isn't a game, bastard!" Ky said.

"Hey, Khan!" A voice called and Bowser Jr. arrives. "See that gold-haired loser over there? He's your obstacle. Get rid of him." Bowser Jr. said.

"Is that right? Then, I shall kill him first then everything else!" Shao Khan said getting off his throne and confronts the group. "Begone, fools!" Shao Khan said using telekinesis to push Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, and Omi away. "You, boy will taste no victory!" Shao Khan said.

"We'll see about that. Face me, Shao Khan, in Mortal Kombat!" Ky said.

"Accepted." Shao Khan said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Deep End)_

 _(Information: Defeat Shao Khan!)_

Shao Khan shoulder charges at Ky who dodge rolls out of the way and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash but Shao Khan creates a green energy spear and throws it at Ky who dodges out of the way and casts Fire followed by casting Thunder but Shao Khan attacks with his hammer at Ky who counters and diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Spin Slash and then uses Edge Slash but Shao Khan shoulder charges at Ky again but Ky dodge rolls and uses Strike Raid followed by Fire Raid but Shao Khan creates two green energy spears and throws them but Ky casts Reflect to send them back causing great damage but Shao Khan attacks with his hammer but Ky counters and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a blade stand kick and then casts Earth but Shao Khan double punches Ky followed by a shoulder charge but Ky casts Cure on himself and then uses Thunder Surge followed by Light Surge damaging Shao Khan who tries to attack with his hammer but Ky counters and delivers three diagonal slashes followed by a roundhouse kick and then uses Thunder Edge and after enough attacks Shao Khan throws his hammer but Ky casts Reflect to make the hammer go right back at Shao Khan making his helmet break and Shao Khan roars with rage.

Shao Khan shoulder charges at Ky who dodge rolls and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Triple Plasma but Shao Khan slams his hammer on the ground creating shock waves but Ky dodges out of the way and uses Thunder Raid and then uses Ripple Drive but Shao Khan spins around with his hammer all around the arena to get Ky who dodge rolls away from Shao Khan until Shao Khan becomes dizzy allowing Ky to triple slash with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Triple Fire and then casts Triple Blizzard but Shao Khan slams his hammer on the ground and creates shock waves but Ky dodges and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a blade stand kick but Shao Khan spins all around the arena to get Ky who moves away but Shao Khan keeps spinning with his hammer until Shao Khan becomes dizzy again and Ky delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Thunder Spin and then uses Fire Edge but Shao Khan shoulder charges at Ky and then delivers a heavy swing with his hammer but Ky dodges and horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and then delivers a lower horizontal slash but Shao Khan slams his hammer on the ground to create shock waves but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope.

Shao Khan shoulder charges at Ky and then delivers a big kick but Ky dodges out of the way and uses Water Surge followed by Leaf Raid but Shao Khan jumps into the air and delivers a landing slam on the ground but Ky manages to dodge and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by using Quake Hammer and then uses Stealth Blade but Shao Khan delivers two heavy swings with his hammer and then delivers an upper strike with his hammer but Ky dodge rolls away and casts Triple Plasma and then casts Mega Flare but Shao Khan delivers a spinning strike with his hammer all around the arena but Ky dodge rolls away but Shao Khan keeps spinning around with his hammer until he gets dizzy allowing Ky to use Lethal Blade followed by Thunder Edge but Shao Khan jumps into the air and delivers a landing slam attack with his hammer but Ky dodges but shock waves attack but Ky casts Thunder Shot followed by casting Magma but Shao Khan throws his hammer all around the arena but Ky dodge rolls away from the throwing hammer and then uses Light Raid followed by using Thunder Raid but Shao Khan double slams his hammer on the ground and then delivers a giant hammer slam on the ground creating a quake but Ky recovers and delivers a roundhouse slash.

Shao Khan roars with rage and spins around the arena with his hammer again but Ky dodge rolls away but Shao Khan keeps spinning around the arena trying to get Ky who keeps dodge rolling and Ky manages to cast Stop freezing Shao Khan and delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Quake Hammer and then uses Stealth Blade and after enough attacks Shao Khan unfreezes and takes great damage but Shao Khan delivers three heavy swings from his hammer and then delivers a giant slam on the ground creating shock waves but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash but Shao Khan jumps in the air and delivers a landing strike with his hammer and creates shock waves but Ky retaliates with diagonal slashes followed by a blade stand kick and then uses Sonic Blade getting Shao Khan many times until his final dash slash but Shao Khan delivers a shoulder charge followed by a heavy swing with his hammer but Ky counters and delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Lethal Blade and then casts Fire but Shao Khan throws his hammer all around the arena to get Ky who dodge rolls away and then casts Reflect to make the hammer go right back at Shao Khan stunning him and then Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash and then uses Quake Hammer and finishes off Shao Khan.

Shao Khan stumbles back and kneels to the ground while using his hammer to support himself.

"Game over, Khan. You lose." Ky said.

"NEVER!" Shao Khan yelled but then Raiden appears.

"You have lost this battle, Shao Khan. Your evil ends now!" Raiden said unleashing lightning on Shao Khan turning him into stone.

"Grrrrr! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Bowser Jr. yelled delivering a spinning shell strike at the stone statue of Shao Khan destroying him.

"You are evil to the core." Ky said.

"No duh, stupid! I'll come for you next time!" Bowser Jr. said disappearing.

"Ky!" Liu Kang said as he and everyone else run to Ky.

"So, you're the new champion of Mortal Kombat." Kung Lao said.

"I guess so." Ky said.

"So, what now?" Toni asked.

"Shao Khan has ben destroyed. You have brought peace and prosperity to not only Earthrealm, but Outworld as well." Raiden said.

"Great. Hope Outworld knows peace." Ky said.

"Not bad, Champ." Nex said.

"I always knew you were strong." Raimundo said.

"This will help me learn more of your combat techniques." Omi said.

"Will you return with us to Earthrealm, Ky?" Liu Kang asked.

"I can't. I have a journey I have to deal with." Ky said.

"Then, we shall bid you the best of luck on your quest, Ky. You are always welcome in Earthrealm." Raiden said.

"Thank you, Raiden." Ky said.

"I hope we meet again and protect the realms again." Liu Kang said.

"Just know that I will try and surpass you. Until then, farewell, Champion." Kung Lao said.

Later Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Raiden, and everyone else leave the coliseum.

"Well, we helped Outworld, but now we gotta find that Prison Keyhole." Ky said.

"Where do you think it might be?" Toni asked.

Just then a bright beam of light appears over the group and just then a keyhole appears and it's the Prison Keyhole.

"The Prison Keyhole." Nex said.

"Now's our chance." Ky said as he and Nex use their Keyblades to unlock the Prison Keyhole creating a bright light.

"Well, it's time to go again." Kimiko said.

"Omi, you're coming with us, dude." Raimundo said.

"Of course. I look forward to traveling and meeting more people!" Omi said.

"I will come too. This adventure proves to be exciting." Ikaruga said.

"Then it's settled. Let's go." Ky said as the group leave the coliseum.

* * *

Meanwhile at the outskirts of Divine Kingdom there figures watching the town and the castle and they are Eggman, the Deadly Six, and the Koopalings.

"Here we are, the castle. Now, those fools should have what we want." Eggman said.

"If they refuse to hand it over, then we'll take it by force." Zavok said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get in there and take it!" Ludwig said.

"Let's not be hasty. The castle is sure to be guarded now that this world is reclaimed." Master Zik said.

"We'll have to play smart in order to make these fools submit." Eggman said as they proceed into the town.

"I just hope Bowser Jr. and Porky are doing fine on their end." Larry said.

"Knowing them, they should be handling things their way." Zavok said.

Meanwhile somewhere in a dark room Bowser Jr. and Porky meet with the Horned King and Nightmare.

"You wanted to see us, sirs?" Porky asked.

 **"It seems that Ky and his new friends are doing well to survive this long in the Realm of Prison. They must not find anymore Prison Keyholes."** The Horned King said.

 **"Track them down in the next world and put an end to that."** Nightmare said.

"Like we haven't been trying. We'll make sure of that." Bowser Jr. said smiling evilly.

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. Finally, we are done with the Mortal Kombat Arc and now it's time to move on. Now that I've caught up on this story, it's time to move to JOD, but my break's off now, so I won't be writing much right now until summer, but I'll try to find time to do the stories as permitted. Anyway, next time, Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, and Omi go to the next world, where they go to a dark castle and run into dangerous traps. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**


	14. Chapter 13: Abandoned Castle

Chapter 13: Abandoned Castle

Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, and Omi leave Realm of Warriors and return to the space area and begin finding the world to go to and they find a different world that has a giant castle surrounded by endless darkness and so they decide to go to that world next.

Ky and Nex start diving for the next world while fighting off Prison Rifts and avoiding obstacles in their path but then more Prison Rifts appear to attack but Ky delivers a diving strike while Nex fires a mega flare and they keep diving while avoiding more obstacles and they later find a portal and they start diving for it but more Prison Rifts continue to attack but they dive attack at the Prison Rifts and keep diving and they later reach the portal taking them to a new world.

On a bridge someone is running and it's a man wearing blue clothing with a yellow and black bat on it, black pants, yellow belt, a white glove, black boots, and has white hair and the man keeps running across the bridge and reaches a courtyard.

"Isaac! Show yourself! I know you're here!" The man yelled.

"Hector, is that you?" A voice asked and the man named Hector turns to see another man with blood red hair, black markings on his torso, wearing black pants, black gauntlets on his arms, black gloves, and black boots.

"I've finally found you, Isaac!" Hector said.

"YOU? Tracked ME down? I was the one, who lured you here, Hector. The fool, who betrayed our Lord Dracula." Isaac said.

"That matters not! I've come to exact my revenge upon you! For the death of Rosaly!" Hector said.

"Oh? How will you exact this 'revenge' when you are utterly at my mercy? You've relinquished your powers…you couldn't even protect your own woman! Now, you think you can defeat ME?" Isaac asked. "Lord Dracula is gone, but his powers are still here in Valachia. Even you must realize." Isaac said.

"Devil forging…" Hector muttered.

"Indeed. With this, the most forbidden of arts, a wisp of conjured matter can be transformed into a hellish devil! There are but two humans, who possess this magnificent power: You and I." Isaac said.

"Yes, to our lasting shame, but I shed that evil power, never again will I use it." Hector said.

"Ah, but you will, Hector. You have no choice. Without it, I could crush you in an instant, but that wouldn't be very satisfying, now would it? You deserve a most gruesome fate for the humiliation you brought upon me three years ago. Bereft of the power of devil forging, you cannot hope to pursue me! That is why you will reclaim your powers, and thence, follow where I lead you, but in the end, the glorious vengeance you seek will not be yours, but t'will be mine!" Isaac said.

"And he's got help!" A voice said and arriving are Wesker, Wuya, Bowser Jr. and Porky.

"Ah, yes. I have new allies. The Deadly Fear. With their aid, nothing will stop my ambition." Isaac said as they go into the castle.

"Isaac! Halt!" Hector yelled but Isaac is gone. "Damn him! I must descend into the darkness and reclaim that accursed power once more. Heed my words; I will hunt you down. I will have my revenge!" Hector said.

Meanwhile in a dark wood Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, and Omi are walking down the dark wood and they later come across a bridge and Ky sees a giant castle.

"Whoa! That's one wicked castle. Reminds me of Divine Kingdom when it was Void Citadel." Ky said.

"This place seems a little creepy. Should we turn back?" Katsuragi asked.

"A warrior must embrace fear! We must brave this foul place!" Omi said.

"Omi has a point. Let's go check out that castle." Meliodas said.

"Fine by me." Nex said.

The group arrive at the courtyard but then someone sees them and it's Hector.

"Who are you?" Hector asked.

"Oh, hey. Sorry for startling you. I'm Ky. These are Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, and Omi." Ky introduced himself and the others.

"Hmm, what are you?" Hector asked.

"Well, I'm human." Ky said.

"Same here." Raimundo said.

"Me too." Kimiko said.

"I am also human." Omi said.

"So are we." Asuka said and Katsuragi and Ikaruga nod.

"You could say I'm a creature of darkness, but if you don't piss me off, I won't hurt you." Nex said.

"Let's say I look like a human, but I won't do anything to you." Meliodas said.

"I'm just a hedgehog." Toni said.

Hector examines everyone.

"Hmph. Very well." Hector said.

"So, um…who're you?" Ky asked.

"I am Hector. A Devil Forgemaster and general of Lord Dracula, or what's left of it." Hector said

"Devil…Forgemaster?" Ky asked confused.

"Never heard of it." Nex said.

"How is that possible?" Hector asked.

"Ask that later. Where are we?" Kimiko asked.

"This is the castle of Lord Dracula. I claim to exact my revenge." Hector said.

"Revenge?" Toni asked.

"For what?" Ikaruga asked.

"Someone named Isaac is here and he murdered my wife. I will find and kill him." Hector said.

"Oh, well. I'm sorry. I know what it feels having someone important being taken from you." Ky said.

"Save your sympathy. If you know the way out, then leave." Hector said.

"Can I help?" Ky asked.

"What?" Nex and Hector asked.

"What can you do?" Hector asked.

"I have this weapon." Ky said unleashing Dawn of Hope. "This is a Keyblade. It has special powers against the darkness. Not to mention, I have great light manipulation, so I can counter against the dark." Ky said.

Hector thinks for a minute and sighs.

"Fine, but be careful." Hector said.

"You always have to help, do you?" Nex asked.

"C'mon, Nex. We're here for a reason, but I think we might be able to help him." Ky said.

"Well, let's get going." Meliodas said.

 _(World of Valachia)_

 _(Field Theme: Abandoned Castle)_

 _(Castle Courtyard)_

The group go into the castle taking them to the next area.

 _(Castle-Floor 1)_

The group enter the foyer of the castle and while looking around they run into a wall which breaks and coming out is a blue and grey monster with chains around its body, a mace like hand on its arm, a chain hanging on its missing arm, sandals, a grey hood, and appears dead.

"Is that a Prison Rift?" Ky asked taking out Dawn of Hope.

"No. It's something else." Nex said taking out Damnation Shadow.

"But what is it…?" Katsuragi asked.

"Be careful!" Hector said taking out a sword.

 _(Battle Theme: Followers of Darkness)_

 _(Information: Defeat the giant monster!)_

The monster known as Executioner swings its mace like hand but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by using Light Raid and then casts Thunder while Nex unleashes shadow drills while Hector slashes with his sword but Executioner uses its chain to lash at the group who dodge and Katsuragi delivers ninja strikes while Omi unleashes water blasts but Executioner slams its mace like hand on the ground creating shock waves but Raimundo uses wind to launch himself into the air and delivers a dive kick while Ikaruga slashes with her sword followed by an upper slash but Executioner double lashes its chain and tries to grab one of the them but Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze while Kimiko unleashes fire blasts but Executioner swings its mace hand and then slams it but Toni uses Homing Attack and then bashes with his hammer while Asuka slashes with her dual swords but Executioner lashes its chane and then swings its mace hand but Hector throws his sword while Ky somersault slashes with Dawn of Hope and finishes off Executioner.

Executioner roars in defeat and falls to the ground.

"Take THAT!" Ky yelled spinning his Keyblade like a baton.

"That was easy." Raimundo said.

"Oh, you think so, huh?" A voice said.

The group look to see it's Bowser Jr.

"Bowser Jr.!" Ky yelled.

"One of Isaac's new allies." Hector said.

"You might've stopped that monster, but what if I did THIS?!" Bowser Jr. said as he unleashes darkness and surrounds Executioner who gets back up and its now black while glowing crimson, has blood red eyes, black armor with red chains, its new arm is carrying a black and red mace, and has a new symbol that's crimson and looks like the Horned King.

"What the hell?" Ky asked.

"So, this is what he's capable of." Hector said.

"Hahahaha! Have fun, losers!" Bowser Jr. said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Corrupted)_

 _(Information: Defeat Mega Executioner!)_

Mega Executioner attacks with its two mace hands and then slams then on the ground creating dark shock waves but the group dodge and Hector slashes with his sword while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Thunder Edge while Nex triple vertical slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing a shadow fist and delivers a punch while Meliodas slashes with his sword but Mega Executioner charges at the group and attacks but Omi unleashes water balls while Raimundo unleashes a giant gale to blow the monster away but Mega Executioner sends its chains on the ground and they rise up to attack but Asuka slashes with her dual swords while Ikaruga double slashes with her sword but Mega Executioner swings with one mace hand and then slams its other mace hand on the ground but Toni uses Spin Dash and then delivers an axe kick while Katsuragi deliver ninja strikes while Kimiko fires fireballs but Mega Executioner spin attacks with its mace hands.

Nex unleashes shadow blades and sends them to strike at Mega Executioner stunning it allowing Hector to slash with his sword followed by a spinning slash but Mega Executioner double swings its mace hands and then sends its chain to strike but Omi freezes water to make it ice and sends out ice shards to strike while Katsuragi multi ninja kicks but Mega Executioner charges at the group and then slams its mace hands on the ground creating dark shock waves but Toni swings his hammer and then unleashes a giant whirlwind while Raimundo unleashes a break dance style spin kick sending wind slices but Mega Executioner sends its chain on the ground and the chain rises up to attack from the ground but Meliodas delivers a flipping slash with his sword while Asuka spin slashes with her dual swords but Mega Executioner swings its one mace hand and then delivers an upper strike with its other mace hand but Ikaruga double slashes with her sword while Kimiko delivers a spinning flame kick but Mega Executioner spin attacks with its mace hands but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a vertical slash and then uses Fire Raid and they finish off Mega Executioner.

Mega Executioner falls to the ground and is destroyed by the darkness.

"Whew, that was close." Ky said wiping his forehead.

"Your swordsman skills are impressive. Never have I met a child, who can fight like that." Hector said.

"Thanks." Ky said.

"So, what's next, Hector?" Kimiko asked.

"Follow me." Hector said.

 _(Information: Go through the castle!)_

The group go through more parts of the castle while fighting off many traps in their way and different types of monsters like skeletons and Fenrirs and they later find a room and enter it.

 _(Castle-Innocent Devil Room)_

The group enter a pink room and they find what looks like a pixie statue on a seal.

"What's this?" Nex asked.

"This unearthly power… Is it coming from that tombstone? How conscientious of him. He carved the instructions into stone, along with the most difficult visualization. That's how badly he wants me to regain my powers." Hector said.

"Uh, you guys any of that?" Ky asked.

"Nope." Meliodas said.

"Um, Hector, what is going on?" Asuka asked.

"Watch." Hector said as he gathers energy in his hands. _"Heed my words, O great powers of darkness! Release to me one of the tortured souls! Let me infuse him with my life force and awaken him to the world of the living! Immaculate being… Appear before me now!"_ Hector chanted as he blasts the pixie statue with a shot of energy from his hands and the statue breaks apart as the pixie stretches and dashes to Hector while circling around him.

Just then clapping is heard.

"Well, well. Devil forging, isn't it? Never seen that before. Quite impressive. It's enough to make your blood run cold." A voice said and they turn to see a man who is bald, has a black skirt, black long-sleeved shirt, red pouch, white cuffs, black pants, and black boots.

"Who are you?" Hector asked.

"Ah, my apologies. I should have offered my introduction. I am Zead. I am here for one purpose only: To purify this land of the pestilent curse that infects it." Zead said.

"Are you a Devil Forgemaster too?" Omi asked.

"Oh, no, no, no. I am merely a priest. Now, you, Hector, are pursuing another Devil Forgemaster?" Zead asked. "The one you seek fled toward the chapel on the other side of the mountain. He made his escape through the back of the castle." Zead said.

"What concern is this to you?" Hector asked.

"He is the one protecting the curse. Ergo, he is an impediment to me and all those, who abide in this land." Zead said.

"I see, very well. I, Hector, thank you for your help. Now, if you will excuse us, we will be on our way." Hector said leaving the room and the others follow him.

Ky is about to leave as well but then Zead touches his shoulder.

"Ah, ah, ah." Zead said.

"What?" Ky asked.

"Beware of what you tread, young one. Should you continue this castle, the darkness will devour you." Zead said.

"Thanks for looking out for me, but I can handle myself just fine." Ky said.

"Glad to hear it. Best of luck." Zead said.

Ky leaves the room to follow the others.

"Lord Dracula, you will be reborn." Zead said smiling evilly.

Outside the castle Revenant is looking at the castle and just then someone appears and it's Hilda.

"What now, Hilda?" Revenant asked.

"Ky is already in the castle and so far, he's surviving." Hilda said.

"Do I care?" Revenant asked.

"Oh, I think you do. Admit, you still have some care for the boy." Hilda said.

"Hmph. He's only going to be used as a means for our plan. He and the Child of Light and Darkness. You are not to go near him." Revenant said.

"Well, someone has to tell him sooner or later and I think breaking that mind of his will be fun." Hilda said.

"And what about Nex? Shouldn't you be bothering him, considering he's your…" Revenant was cut off.

"Uh, uh, uh. None of that. I do keep tabs on little Nexxy. He's grown stronger than I thought. He's just like his father. Who knows, their generation will surpass." Hilda said disappearing.

 _(Castle-Floor 3)_

The group arrive at the third floor of the castle and they fight off monsters such as ghouls and skeletons while avoiding traps such as skeletal dragon heads emerging from the walls and they keep going but then they run into more monsters.

"Not more of them." Nex said.

"Let's get started." Ky said.

 _(Information: Fight off the monsters!)_

The skeletons attack with their limbs while ghouls unleash energy blasts but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and lower horizontal slashes with his Keyblade while Nex brutal punches followed by diagonal slashing with Damnation Shadow and then delivers a double shadow kick but dragon heads spew fire at them but Kimiko manipulates the flames and sends them back while Omi uses water to cause great damage but then skeletons appear with bladed hands and slash with their blade hands but Ikaruga slashes with her sword while Asuka spin slashes with her dual swords but zombie like Minotaurs appear and charge at them but Toni uses Tornado Hammer while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze but the dragon heads fireballs but Katsuragi delivers ninja strikes while Raimundo unleashes whirlwinds but skeletons attack with their blade hands while the dragon heads breathe fire while the ghouls breathe fire while the Minotaurs tail whip but Hector slashes with his sword and Ky uses Sonic Blade and dashes many times and delivers the final slash and they defeat all the enemies.

"This place is hell." Ikaruga said.

"You can say that again." Meliodas said.

"Most impressive." A voice said and they see a dark corridor appearing and coming out is the white and black haired woman.

"You again!" Ky yelled.

Another figure steps out of the dark corridor and it's Narasix.

"You're…" Nex stops talking.

"Narasix?! How the hell are you here?! I sealed your ass!" Ky said.

"Perhaps, or maybe, you sealed one of my clones and I managed to escape from you. You should deception is one of my greatest weapons, Virtus." Narasix said.

"Bastard!" Ky yelled as he charges at the Havik who creates a mirror shield.

"I don't have time to entertain you." Narasix said.

"So, what? You gonna try and corrupt my heart again?" Ky asked.

"Oh, no. I don't do what failed already. We have another plan that you will play." Narasix said.

"But first, let's see if you can survive this castle. It's infected with too much darkness." The white and black haired woman said.

"Hmph. We're doing fine so far, you stupid bitch." Nex said.

"Now, is that any way to talk to me, Nexxy?" The white and black haired woman asked.

"What?" Nex asked and just then his head starts hurting. "Ugh!" Nex grunted.

"Nex!" Ky cried.

"Why are you…?" Nex stops talking.

"Well, we just came to see how you're doing. Enjoy your stay at the castle." The white and black haired woman said.

"Let's go, Hilda. We've wasted enough time here." Narasix said as they disappear.

"Hey!" Ky called but they're gone.

"Ky, you know that guy?" Katsuragi asked.

"Yeah. He was an old enemy of mine. I thought he was done, but I should've guess he'd pull a dirty trick." Ky said.

"Nex, you okay?" Toni asked.

"That woman, Hilda. Who is she and how does she know me?" Nex asked and a flashback occurs.

 _Flashback:_

 _Ky and Nex meet the white and black haired woman in Justice City._

 _"Nex, my how you're grown." The white and black haired woman said._

 _Flashback End._

"That bitch knows something about me." Nex said.

"We should move on." Omi said.

"Right. We must find Isaac." Hector said.

 _(Information: Continue through the castle!)_

The group continue their way through the castle and they later arrive at big doors.

"This door will take us to the throne room." Hector said.

"Okay. Let's go in." Ky said.

Just then something gets in their way and it's a rock.

"Now what?" Nex asked.

Someone arrives and it's a boy with a muscular build, blond hair covering his eyes, wearing a light blue short sleeved shirt, a red bandana, white pants, brown gloves, brown boots, and a cowboy hat.

"Is that…?" Kimiko stops talking shocked.

"Clay?!" Raimundo asked shocked.

"It's Clay!" Omi said.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Ky asked.

"Yeah. We got separated from him. Dude, where were you? We've been looking for you." Raimundo said.

"You've been lookin' for me, huh? Well, you shouldn't have bothered." Clay said and his voice is dark and full of scorn.

"Clay, are you okay? You sound different." Kimiko said.

"Oh, I am very different. For the first time in my life, I'm free. Free to use my strength without havin' to be restrained by Fung and ANY of you!" Clay snapped.

"Clay, you are not thinking straight. Something is wrong." Omi said.

"I was told you'd say somethin' like that. My new friends told me the truth; you fear me. You're scared because I'm far stronger than any of you!" Clay yelled.

"Dude, Clay. What happened to you? We're your friends." Raimundo said.

"Liar! Everyone has stopped me from exploring to see how strong I am. It's about time I found out, by killin' you!" Clay said pounding his fists.

"Oh, crap." Ky said.

"We're gonna defend ourselves." Toni said.

"Clay…" Kimiko said.

 _(Battle Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Make Clay come to his senses!)_

Clay slams his fists on the ground and causes a quake making the group stumble but they recover and Ky casts Blizzard to try and hold down Clay who dodges and delivers three punches at Ky who backs off and Nex unleashes shadow fists and delivers a punch sending Clay back while Hector slashes with his sword but Clay retaliates with grabbing one of them with his lasso but Asuka cuts off the lasso with her dual swords and slashes with her swords while Katsuragi delivers ninja strikes but Clay slams his fists on the ground again to make a quake but Toni uses Homing Attack and then bashes with his hammer while Meliodas slashes with his sword but Clay summons a rock wall and sends it at the group who manage to dodge and Ikaruga slashes with her sword but Clay delivers three punches and then creates another quake but Raimundo sends out a whirlwind while Kimiko shoots a fireball while Omi shoots a water ball but after enough attacks Clay stumbles back.

"Idiots! I'll deal with you later!" Clay yelled as he creates another quake and leaves for the big doors.

"Clay!" Omi called but he's gone.

"What happened to him?" Ky asked.

"I dunno, Ky. I think someone's manipulating him." Kimiko said.

"Whoever's behind this will pay and I think I know who's responsible!" Raimundo said.

"He couldn't have gone far. He just went into that room." Toni said.

"Let's go see him." Ikaruga said.

The group go through the big doors taking them to the next area.

 _(Castle-Throne Room)_

The group enter a big room with a throne and while looking around Hector searches for something.

"Where is it?" Hector asked.

"What're we looking for?" Meliodas asked.

"A secret door." Hector said.

"Hmm, Clay went into this room too, but he's gone." Raimundo said.

"Maybe he…" Ky was cut off.

"Move!" Nex yelled as something comes their way and they dodge.

The group see something and it's a giant suit of armor with gears on its knees, abdomen, and elbows, carrying an axe and sword, and a red light in its helmet.

"What's that?" Asuka asked.

"A guardian. Be careful!" Hector said.

 _(Battle Theme: Followers of Darkness II)_

 _(Information: Fight off the armor!)_

The armor known as Crazy Armor swings its axe at the group who dodge and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and delivers a wide horizontal slash while Nex unleashes shadow drills but Crazy Armor slashes with its sword but Hector slashes with his sword while Meliodas delivers a big punch but Crazy Armor swings its axe and then slashes with its sword but Toni bashes with his hammer while Katsuragi delivers ninja strikes while Asuka slashes with her dual swords while Ikaruga double slashes with her sword but Crazy Armor spin attacks with its axe and sword but Raimundo unleashes wind slices while Kimiko unleashes fire blasts while Omi water whips and they finish off Crazy Armor.

Crazy Armor's gears stop and it drops to the ground in pieces.

"Huh, easier than I thought." Toni said.

"Is that so?" A voice asked and they see someone coming and it's Porky. "If you thought that was a joke, then get a load of THIS!" Porky said as he summons darkness and sends it at Crazy Armor making it get back up and the armor is now black, the gears are blood red, it has a long gear neck with purple aura, and long gear arm.

"Are you serious?" Ky asked annoyed.

"Hahahaha! Enjoy my new toy, losers!" Porky said.

 _(Boss Theme: Sinister Shadows)_

 _(Information: Defeat Psycho Armor!)_

Psycho Armor spins its arm around and sprays out purple flames but Ky casts Water to get rid of the flames and then casts Thunder while Nex casts Dark Blizzard but Psycho Armor swings its axe in a wild way and then slams the axe on the ground creating fiery shock waves but Hector slashes with his sword followed by a spinning slash but Psycho Armor slams its arm to try and crush the group but Toni uses Spin Dash and then uses Chaos Spear while Raimundo fires wind bullets but Psycho Armor slashes its sword and then sends out slash streaks but Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze while Kimiko unleashes jets of flames but Psycho Armor multi spins around with its axe and sword while spewing purple flames but the group dodge and Ikaruga slashes with her sword while Omi sends out a water wall and gets rid of the purple flames but Psycho Armor swigs its axe and then slams it to the ground but Asuka slashes with one sword followed by slashing with another sword while Katsuragi delivers ninja kicks.

Psycho sprays more purple flames at the group who dodge but Psycho Armor sends its sword at the group but Hector deflects the sword and throws his sword to stun it allowing Raimundo to deliver wind punches while Asuka slashes with her dual swords but Psycho Armor spins wildly with its axe and sword while spewing more purple flames but Toni delivers an axe kick while Omi unleashes jets of water to get rid of the purple flames but Psycho Armor slams its axe on the ground to unleash fiery shock waves but Katsuragi delivers a spinning ninja kick while Meliodas slashes with his sword followed by a big punch but Psycho Armor rapid slashes with its sword and then delivers a huge swing but Ikaruga double slashes with her sword while Kimiko shoots fireballs but Psycho Armor sprays more purple flames and then sends its axe and sword at the group who dodge out of the way and Nex aerial slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a shadow uppercut and then delivers a brutal down kick sending it down while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a vertical slash and then uses Thunder Surge and they finish off Psycho Armor.

Psycho Armor falls to the ground and is destroyed by darkness.

"Whew. That was close." Ky said wiping his forehead.

"Now we can follow Isaac." Hector said as he goes for the throne and removes it revealing to be a chamber.

"Guess that's the secret passage." Ikaruga said.

"Maybe we'll find this Isaac there." Ky said.

"Let's go." Hector said as they go for the chamber.

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. Now marks the beginning of the Castlevania Arc and I've finally got time to make these chapters for these stories. Hope you're still looking forward to more soon. Anyway, next time, Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi , and Hector continue through Valachia, where they encounter more monsters and more enemies to deal with. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**


	15. Chapter 14: Battle on the Mountains

Chapter 14: Battle on the Mountains

 _(Baljhet Mountains)_

Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, and Hector exit the chambers of the castle and enter what looks like a mountain area and find a door and enter it.

 _(Mountains-Innocent Devil Room)_

The group enter a pink room with a giant statue with crystals on its back and Hector uses his magic and it transforms into a creature of lava with coal rocks with three orange eyes and pink crystals.

"What is that?" Ky asked.

"A Magmard." Hector said.

"What's the point of it?" Nex asked.

"I am unsure, but it might be useful." Hector said.

The group leave the room and continue through the mountains but then Fenrir hounds appear and try to attack but Ky and Nex attack with their Keyblades while Hector slashes with his sword while Toni bashes with his hammer while Meliodas slashes with his sword while Raimundo, Kimiko, and Omi use their element attacks while Katsuragi, Asuka, and Ikaruga attack with their abilities and they defeat the Fenrir hounds and keep going.

"Are we getting close to Isaac?" Meliodas asked.

"Pretty soon, yes." Hector answered.

The group keep going through the mountains but while moving they find two figures and their two women.

One is a girl with white hair tied to two pigtails held by two shuriken like ribbons, wearing a brown uniform with a red tie with a white shirt under it, a red and dark red checkered short skirt, black stockings, brown boots, a black cape like cloth on her back, an eyepatch on her right eye, and carrying an umbrella.

The second is a woman with blonde hair tied to a bun, wearing a pink dress, and black shoes.

"It can't be… That's impossible… She can't be alive…" Hector said.

"You know her?" Raimundo asked.

The two women notice the group.

"Oh, may I be of service?" The second woman asked.

"Uh, no. Forgive me. My name is Hector. What are you doing out here?" Hector asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." The girl said.

"We're searching for someone. A man having the same crest Hector has." Ky said.

"And this man…is he your enemy or friend?" The woman asked.

"You sound as if you know him." Hector said.

"Yes, quite so. Now answer, be he your friend or foe?" The woman asked.

"He's Hector's enemy." Nex said.

"I see. In that case, I will help you." The woman said.

Just then Katsuragi, Asuka, and Ikaruga see the girl and recognize her.

"Yagyu, is that you?" Katsuragi asked.

"Kat, Asuka, and Ikaruga. What a surprise. I didn't think I'd find you here of all places." Yagyu said.

"Another friend?" Toni asked.

"Yes. She is one of our teammates." Ikaruga said.

"Well, nice to meet another friend of them." Ky said.

"Pardon me, m'lady, but by what reason would you offer me this boon?" Hector asked.

"Your enemy is my enemy. That is reason enough. If you are a Devil Forgemaster, you shall need a place to keep your 'little friends' safe. Rest assured, you have no reason to refuse my help." The woman said.

"You seem quite knowledgeable. Who are you?" Hector asked.

"A witch. I escaped from the western lands, where we were hunted like vermin. I have the power to envision the future." The woman said.

"How interesting." Hector said.

"But what about your name?" Kimiko asked.

"Julia. My house is further on. I shall go an prepare an elixir that may be of use to you. Farewell, for now." Julia said as she leaves for a back doorway and enters a house.

"Julia, she is the very image of Rosaly." Hector said.

"Who?" Ky asked.

"My wife that Isaac murdered." Hector said.

"Oh… Right… Sorry." Ky said.

The group go further and later come across Julia who has something.

"Here." Julia said handing Hector what looks like an elixir.

"What's this for?" Hector asked.

"It's for something up ahead." Julia said going back to the house.

"Yagyu, will you come with us?" Asuka asked.

"Of course. It was nice helping Julia, but I would like to be back with my old friends and get to know new ones." Yagyu said.

"Great! Let's get going." Meliodas said.

The group continue through the mountains while battling more monsters in their way and they later go for the next part of the mountain.

 _(Jagged Mountains)_

The group continue through the mountains but they hear roaring and they see a giant dragon with red and grey scales.

"Ooh, boy…" Toni said.

"Isaac must have awakened it." Hector said.

"Then, let's get rid of it." Nex said.

 _(Battle Theme: Followers of Darkness II)_

 _(Information: Defeat the dragon!)_

The dragon known as Wyvern stomps at the group who dodge but Wyvern delivers a tail whip but Ky strikes at one of its legs with Dawn of Hope followed by Light Raid while Nex uses Dark Orb followed by casting Dark Thunder at the same leg but Wyvern slams its head on the ground but Hector slashes the head with his sword while Yagyu attacks with her umbrella followed by ninja strikes but Wyvern snaps its jaw at the group but Toni bashes the head with his hammer while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze while Kimiko unleashes blasts of fire but Wyvern swings its tail to strike but Katsuragi delivers ninja kicks while Raimundo delivers wind slashes but Wyvern breathes flames at the group to try and burn them but they dodge and Omi unleashes blasts of water to get rid of the flames while Asuka slashes with her dual swords while Ikaruga slashes with her sword but Wyvern snaps its jaws at the group and then tail whips but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light chains and then summons light blades and sends them to strike and finishes of Wyvern who roars and falls to the ground.

"Got it!" Ky said.

"Now, let's get outta here before…" Nex was cut off.

"Not so fast!" A voice said and they see Bowser Jr. arriving.

"Too late." Raimundo said.

"Still, you're alive, but I'm gonna fix that. Time for more fun." Bowser Jr. said.

"Don't even think about it!" Ky yelled but Bowser Jr. unleashes darkness at Wyvern and it transforms with its scales being coal black with streaks of red, its eyes are glowing crimson, its teeth and claws are crimson and has the same Horned King symbol. "C'mon, we've had enough of your dark infused monster crap!" Ky yelled.

"This'll stop you from reaching Isaac. Get 'em!" Bowser Jr. commanded.

 _(Boss Theme: Dance to the Death)_

 _(Information: Defeat Dark Dragon!)_

Dark Dragon breathes black fire at the group who dodge and Omi unleashes water to get rid of the black flames while Kimiko manipulates it and sends it back but Dark Dragon slams its tail on the ground but Hector aerial slashes with his sword while Nex unleashes shadow drills to strike but Dark Dragon flies in the air and slams itself to attack the group who dodge and Katsuragi delivers a spinning ninja strike while Yagyu delivers an open umbrella strike but Dark Dragon snaps its jaws and then breathes more black flames but Meliodas slashes with his sword while Toni uses Chaos Spears but Dark Dragon swings its tail and then slams it on the ground but Asuka spin slashes with her double swords while Raimundo unleashes four whirlwinds but Dark Dragon snaps its jaws and then slams its legs on the ground creating shock waves but Ikaruga double slashes with her sword while Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and delivers a horizontal slash but Dark Dragon flies in the air and shoots black fireballs from above.

The group dodge the falling black fireballs and Hector summons his Magmard and unleashes an aura shockwave causing Dark Dragon to fall to the ground allowing Katsuragi to deliver multi ninja strikes while Kimiko lashes with flame whips followed by a flaming kick but Dark Dragon snaps its jaws and then unleashes a circle of black fireballs and sends them at the group but Nex casts a shadow barrier and then triple slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by casting Dark Blizzard while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze but Dark Dragon swings its tail and then slams it to the ground but Asuka flip slashes with her dual swords while Omi freezes water and throws ice needles but Dark Dragon breathes more black flames and then flies into the air and shoots black fireballs from above but Raimundo uses wind to launch himself in the air and then delivers a diving kick at the back sending Dark Dragon down allowing Ikaruga to deliver an upper slash but Dark Dragon snaps its jaws and slams its legs on the ground creating shock waves but Yagyu delivers ninja strikes followed by an umbrella strike while Toni uses Homing Attack and then slams his hammer but Dark Dragon rains down black fireballs but they dodge and Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then casts Water and they finish off Dark Dragon who roars and falls to the ground while being destroyed by darkness.

"Sheesh, this is annoying." Ky said.

"Just how many more of those dark infused monsters are we gonna deal with?" Raimundo asked.

"As long as Bowser Jr. and Porky are still here, they're gonna try and stop us, no matter what." Nex said.

The group keep going but unknowing to them a dark corridor appears revealing to be Narasix.

"Hmph. They may be surviving this world, but Ky is falling further into our clutches more and more." Narasix said and someone else appears and it's Revenant.

"I will handle things here. Go back to Hilda." Revenant said.

"Fine. Just don't screw up." Narasix said.

 _(Garibaldi Temple)_

The group arrive at a temple and look up to see its magnificence.

"I've been waiting for you, Devil Forgemaster and you as well, Keyblade wielder Ky." A voice said and the group turn to see someone emerging from the shadows and it's Wesker.

"You!" Nex yelled.

"You're that jackass we encountered back at Foster's!" Ky yelled taking out Dawn of Hope.

"I'm flattered you remember me." Wesker said.

"What do you want?" Meliodas asked annoyed.

"I came here to make a request; stop pursuing Isaac." Wesker said.

"Bastard! I saw you with Isaac at the courtyard! What business do you have with not wanting me to fight him?!" Hector demanded.

"It's quite simple. We still need him for a purpose, and you're nothing but an interference." Wesker said.

"Wretch! I will kill you here!" Hector yelled as he charges to attack Wesker who disappears and reappears above Hector.

"Nice try, Devil Forgemaster, but you're not my concern!" Wesker said stomping on Hector and then turns to the group. "For your sake, stop what you're doing." Wesker said.

"So, you actually give a crap about us?" Ky asked.

"No, but I was ordered to inform, but if you continue this, then you'll pay your own recklessness." Wesker said.

"As if I'm gonna listen to YOU!" Ky snapped.

"Hmph! Knew you would go this far. Fine. Your funeral." Wesker said disappearing.

"What's he doing here?" Toni asked.

"Dunno, but whatever reason he's here, it's not gonna be good." Ky said.

Hector gets back up.

"We must hurry." Hector said and they nod and keep going.

The group enter the temple and they fight off more monsters in their way and they later enter a room but then they see two figures.

One is a man with smooth brown hair to his shoulders, wearing a black suit, brown pants, black sneakers, has a scar over his face, and holding a whip and he's kneeling to the ground.

The second is none other than Revenant with his katana and arm cannon.

"Is this the best a Vampire Hunter can do? You're pathetic." Revenant said.

"You…bastard…! You're no ordinary human, are you?!" The man demanded.

"I'm beyond human." Revenant said.

"Revenant!" Ky yelled making Revenant turn to see Ky.

"Ky, Virtus. I knew you'd be here." Revenant said.

"That man…" Hector stops talking seeing the man.

"A Devil Forgemaster?! Here?" The man asked seeing Hector.

"What're you doing to that man?" Ky asked.

"That doesn't concern you. Leave or suffer." Revenant said.

"No, back off!" Ky yelled.

"Hmph. You couldn't defeat me during our encounters. You really think you can handle ME?" Revenant asked.

"I've dealt with you and look at me now. Still standing and breathin'." Ky said.

"Fine. Prepare to have your last breath." Revenant said pointing his katana at Ky who readies Dawn of Hope.

"Ky…" Nex was cut off.

"I'll handle this. Go help that man." Ky said.

"Don't do anything reckless." Toni said.

"Prepare to meet your fate, Prince of Light!" Revenant said.

 _(Boss Theme: Reincarnation-Ky vs. Revenant)_

 _(Information: Defeat Revenant!)_

Revenant fires ice missiles at Ky who dodges and casts Fire to counter but Revenant disappears and then reappears behind Ky and delivers a triple horizontal slash with his katana damaging Ky who casts Cure and then diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a spinning slash and then delivers a blade stand kick but Revenant double somersault slashes sending Ky into the air and then delivers a diving strike sending Ky down to the ground but Ky recovers and casts Triple Plasma followed by casting Triple Fire but Revenant unleashes a dark barrier for protection and then fires fire missiles at Ky who casts Reflect to send them back at Revenant who disappears again and then reappears above Ky and tries to deliver a diving slash attack but Ky quickly blocks the attack and delivers a counter strike sending Revenant back and then delivers a sliding kick followed by a lower horizontal slash but Revenant double slashes at Ky with his katana and then unleashes a slash streak and then unleashes black lightning but Ky uses Thunder Edge followed by Water Strike but Revenant unleashes bombs and throws them while firing plasma shots from his arm cannon but Ky blocks every shot and uses Light Raid.

Revenant disappears and then reappears under Ky and delivers a rising strike sending Ky into the air and then aerial slashes at Ky many times damaging him and then delivers a slamming strike sending Ky to the ground but Ky casts Cure and uses Light Surge followed by using Earth Edge but Revenant throws his katana and then zooms to Ky and delivers a powerful strike while casting black fire at Ky who manages to recover and dodge every attack but Revenant unleashes tiny blades all around Ky and sends them to strike while firing a giant laser from his arm cannon causing huge damage but Ky manages to survive and tries to cast Cure on himself but Revenant quickly diagonal slashes with his katana followed by unleashing black lasers all around him and sends them at Ky who dodge rolls out of the way and triple slashes at Revenant with Dawn of Hope followed by a vertical slash and then delivers a roundhouse slash sending Revenant back but Revenant retaliates with firing ice missiles from his arm cannon and then delivers an impaling strike with his katana sending Ky back against the wall and Ky is severely injured.

"Why do you fight, when you know you will lose?" Revenant asked.

"I'm not giving up here! I'll fight until the end!" Ky said.

"This is your end." Revenant said as he charges his arm cannon and fires his plasma shot.

Ky dodges the plasma shot and uses Strike Raid and then uses Ars Arcanum and delivers multi strikes but Revenant casts a Time spell and stops Ky freezing him and then delivers multi slashes with his katana at Ky who is still frozen and then unfreezes Ky who suffers massive damage from the multi slashing and Revenant fires a plasma shot from his arm cannon sending Ky back but Ky recovers himself and uses Slide Dash and then diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then covers himself in a light sphere and charges at Revenant damaging him but Revenant coats his katana with poison and then slashes at Ky with the poisonous blade and Ky is now poisoned and is taking damage but Ky casts Cure on himself and then casts Esuna to recover from the poison spell but Revenant delivers an up and down slash with his katana and then delivers an upper kick sending Ky into the air but Ky aerial recovers and then delivers a retaliation slash getting Revenant and then delivers a magical slam but Revenant blocks and counters at Ky and then disappears and reappears an triple slashes with his katana followed by a laser shot from his arm cannon and then casts a black flame getting Ky who casts Cure and then uses Thunder Surge followed by Water Edge but Revenant disappears and reappears and throws his katana at Ky who dodges but Revenant appears at Ky and slashes with his katana but Ky quickly blocks the strike and they lock weapons.

"You have strength, just like I did." Revenant said.

"Just who ARE you?" Ky asked and just then a flash occurs.

 _Flashback:_

 _In a castle a man that looks like Revenant except his eyes are blue and is wearing a white and blue robe approaches a pink haired woman who appears pregnant._

 _"How are you holding up?" The man asked._

 _"I'm fine. The baby just kicked a little, but it's fine." The woman said._

 _"I still can't believe we'll be parents soon. We still need to think of a name for our baby. Something that would greatly represent it. Something that everyone would know that our baby would do great things for others." The man said._

 _"I want our child to live a life that will be happy and help bring virtue to our kingdom. Wait, maybe Virtus. That name would represent our baby greatly." The woman said._

 _"I agree. That sounds like an excellent name. We look forward to your birth, Virtus." The man said smiling._

 _Flashback End._

After the flash Revenant holds his head.

"Damn…" Revenant said kicking Ky back.

"Hey, what…" Ky was cut off.

"This is far from over, Virtus. Next time, I will not hold back." Revenant said disappearing in darkness.

"What was that all about?" Ky asked but then he holds his head in pain. "Ugh…! What…" Ky stops talking.

"Ky." Nex said.

"You alright?" Meliodas asked.

"Y-Yeah, never better." Ky said.

Ky sees the man who is talking to Hector.

"That crest… On your oath, are you truly a Devil Forgemaster?" The man asked.

"And if I am?" Hector asked back.

"You're too weak to have serve Dracula. The Devil Forgemaster's power was suppose to rival Death itself." The man said.

"Lemme guess, you're looking for Isaac too?" Ky asked.

"You, too are searching for…" The man stops talking. "I recall there was another Devil Forgemaster. They say he betrayed Dracula and forswore his powers, but that was three years ago during the war. It cannot be…" The man said.

"Believe what you like, but answer me this, are you not Trevor Belmont, the one, who defeated Dracula?" Hector asked.

"Yes, I am. Now, you must introduce yourself. Who are you?" Trevor asked.

"I am Hector." Hector introduced.

"You, boy, who are you?" Trevor asked.

"I'm Ky. Why you ask?" Ky asked.

"I saw how you fought that man. You have great valor and excellent swordsmanship. I shall remember your names well." Trevor said leaving the room.

"So, now what?" Raimundo asked.

"Let's keep moving and find a way out." Ky said and everyone nods and they leave the room.

Just then Revenant appears outside the temple.

"He IS strong, just as I expected. He's grown to be a potential Keyblade Master and the new Lord of Light, yet he still remains a threat to our cause. Such a complicated feeling." Revenant said as he disappears.

The group later return to the mountains and return to Julia's house.

"Wait here, Ky. You will need rest after your fight." Hector said.

"Okay." Ky said.

"What're you gonna do?" Toni asked.

"I will continue to find Isaac." Hector said as he leaves.

The group enter the house.

 _(Julia's House)_

The group are in the house and they find Julia.

"What are you doing back?" Julia asked.

"Hector told us to wait here." Ky said.

"Ky needs rest after an intense fight." Yagyu said.

"Very well. Make yourself at home. I'll prepare something to drink." Julia said.

The group sit at chairs and while waiting for Julia and Hector Ky has something on his mind.

 _"Revenant. Who or what is he? Why does he look like me? How does he know who I am? So many questions…"_ Ky said in his mind.

"Ky, you okay?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ky said.

"You have something on your mind. Do not leave us in the shadows." Omi said.

"Leave us in the dark, Omi." Raimundo corrected.

"That too." Omi said.

"It's Revenant, I've encounter more than once, but every time we meet, I have this gut feeling like he's not my enemy, but he's on the side of darkness. I have to figure out who or what he is." Ky said.

"Doesn't matter. He'll try to kill you either way." Nex said.

"I have to know about him. I want to better understand him." Ky said.

Just then Julia comes in with glasses of water and offers them to the group.

"Thanks." Ky said drinking the water.

"No problem." Julia said smiling.

 _"That smile. It reminds me of Sophia and Toriel when they tried to take care of me."_ Ky said in his mind.

Just then the door slams open revealing Hector.

"Hector." Meliodas said.

"I found him. After some more monsters and more dark powered monsters, I finally found him! Come. I can't handle Isaac alone." Hector said.

"Got it." Asuka said.

"Thanks for everything, Julia." Ky said.

"Wait…" Julia was cut off as they leave the house.

The group go through the mountains and through the temple and they later arrive at a different area.

 _(Cordova Town)_

The group arrive at a town and they arrive at a door.

"Is he behind there?" Omi asked.

"Yes. Be careful. Isaac is not someone you should underestimate." Hector warned.

"Got it. Let's go." Nex said as they go through the door.

 _(Town-Courtyard)_

The group arrive at a courtyard of the town and they find Isaac who is carrying a spear.

"So, you've caught up, Hector." Isaac said.

"Isaac!" Hector yelled hatefully.

"So, that's Isaac. He looks like a murdering type." Ky said.

"It's still too soon, but all the same. I'll test your abilities to see how much your power has been restored." Isaac said.

"Everyone, with me." Hector said.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Team up with Hector and defeat Isaac!)_

Isaac swings his spear at the group who dodge out of the way but Isaac casts a tornado spell but Hector spin slashes with his sword while Nex triple slashes at Isaac with Damnation Shadow and then unleashes a shadow fist and delivers a punch but Isaac retaliates with slamming his spear on the ground creating a shockwave to send back the group but Raimundo unleashes four whirlwinds while Katsuragi delivers ninja strikes but Isaac swings his spear and then delivers a kick but Toni uses Spin Dash and then delivers an axe kick strike while Yagyu double strikes with her umbrella and then delivers ninja kicks but Isaac slams his spear on the ground and summons more shockwaves and then twirls it making a tornado but Kimiko shoots fireballs while Asuka slashes with her dual swords but Isaac double swings his spear and then throws his spear at the group but Meliodas double punches followed by slashing with his sword while Ikaruga delivers an upper slash with her sword but Isaac delivers a spear stand kick to strike at the group who dodge and Omi shoots water balls while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash.

Isaac creates another tornado to get the group who dodge out of the way and Raimundo creates his own tornado to counter against Isaac's and Yagyu delivers a charging strike with her umbrella but Isaac swings his sword and then slams it again creating more shockwaves but Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze while Kimiko delivers fire punches followed by a fiery kick but Isaac tries to impale at the group with his spear but Omi sends him back with a blast of water while Ikaruga spin slashes with her sword but Isaac creates two tornadoes to strike at the group but Toni uses Tornado Hammer to counter while Katsuragi delivers a spinning ninja kick but Isaac delivers a spear stand kick at the group but Asuka slashes with one sword and then slashes with the second sword while Nex brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a shadow uppercut and then unleashes shadow blades and sends them to strike but Isaac double slashes with his spear and then delivers an impaling strike with his spear but Hector blocks the attack and summons Magmard who unleashes an aura shockwave and then multi slashes with his sword while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and then delivers a lower horizontal slash and the group finish off Isaac.

"Not bad…" Isaac said kneeling down.

Isaac gets up and tries to attack Hector with his spear but Hector strikes with his sword.

"How gratifying! Your power is indeed returning! Still, it's not enough!" Isaac said as he's about to attack again.

"Brother, stop!" A voice yelled and they turn to see Julia.

"Julia?" Ky asked.

"Did he just call Isaac 'brother'?" Meliodas asked.

"Julia… What an annoying interruption. So be it. It's still too early to finish you. Regain more of your power first. You'll need it if you want to kill me." Isaac said as he leaves.

"You're not getting away!" Hector yelled.

"No. Let him go." Julia said blocking the way making Hector sigh.

"Were you with Isaac the whole time?" Nex asked pointing Damnation Shadow at Julia.

"Think what you like, but I do wish you to stop him." Julia said.

"Then, why stop us from fighting him?" Raimundo asked.

"It's too soon. You still lack the strength and spirit to defeat him." Julia said.

"I know that my strength is still growing, but what do you mean by my spirit?" Hector asked.

"You must understand this; my brother is in the venomous grip of Lord Dracula's curse. The desires of a single man mean nothing. The curse rules him." Julia said.

"Curse?" Katsuragi asked.

"What curse?" Ky asked.

"Lord Dracula's curse. He created it three years ago. It's a deadly curse. Julia, go with Belmont. Someone you can be sure of." Hector said.

"No, Hector. You, Ky, and the rest must be the ones to defeat him. My brother has always respected you. Only you can free him from the curse. If you are the one to slay him…only then could I live with it." Julia said.

"I understand. He is your brother. Forgive me. I was vexed; I did not meant to offend. I shall take my leave now." Hector said leaving.

"Be vigilant, Hector." Julia said.

"Guys." Ky said and everyone nods.

"Julia, leave this to us." Yagyu said.

"Be careful." Julia said and the group go after Hector.

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. That's another part down. Before I leave, I would like to say, please stop sending requests, because a certain guest reviewer is not getting the message and keeps sending the same request over and over again. Anyway, next time, Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi , and Hector go after Isaac, but they run into more problems along the way. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**


	16. Chapter 15: Showdown with Dracula

Chapter 15: Showdown with Dracula

 _(Eneomaos Machine Tower)_

Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, and Hector arrive at a clock tower with many gears and Hector explains to the group of his history with Isaac and how they served Dracula but as they keep going they find someone arriving in front of them and it's Clay.

"Clay!" Raimundo said.

"Please tell me you're back to normal." Kimiko said.

"If it ain't my friends. You're still wastin' your time tryin' to save me. You should be more worried about savin' yourselves." Clay said.

"Clay, listen, Rai, Kim, and Omi were worried about you when you got separated. They've been looking all over for you and I was helping them. Please, come to your senses and join us." Ky said.

"Join forces with the ones, who abandoned me?! Forget it! Porky told me the truth that everyone left me behind!" Clay said.

"Porky?!" Ky asked shocked.

"Not him again! Dude, that fat hog's been lying to you, Clay. He's messing with your head." Raimundo said.

"Liar! Porky ain't messin' with me. He helped me and wants me to use my strength to its fullest." Clay said.

"That is not true, Clay. Porky is making you want to hurt us." Omi said.

"Then it looks like Porky is gonna get what he wants." Clay said as dark aura appears and slams his fists together.

"Guys, I'll help Clay. I know how much he means to you." Ky said.

"Ky…" Raimundo said.

"You'd really do that?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes. Anything for my friends. I'll save him." Ky said.

"Thank you, Ky!" Omi said.

"Always wanting to help. You're an idiot sometimes." Nex said.

"Watch 'em, Nex." Ky said as he confronts Clay. "I'm gonna save ya, Clay." Ky said.

"I don't need your help! I'm gonna crush you!" Clay yelled.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Save Clay!)_

Clay slams his fists on the ground to create quakes but Ky recovers himself and casts Aero at Clay sending him upward and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a rising slash and delivers a wide slash but Clay retaliates with summoning rock pillars under Ky who dodge rolls out of the way and then uses Thunder Dash to strike at Clay and then diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope but Clay grabs Ky and then throws him at one of the gears and then throws a rock at Ky who casts Reflect to make the rock go right back at Clay who destroys it into tiny pieces and sends them at Ky who deflects them and uses Strike Raid and then uses Water Edge but Clay slams his fists on the ground to create quakes and then slams on the ground again and then unleashes many rock pillars but Ky manages to dodge and then uses Aero Surge followed by using Ars Arcanum but Clay takes out a lasso and grabs Ky and spins him around and throws Ky into the air and Clay follows after him and slams Ky to the ground but Ky recovers himself and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Spin Slash and then casts Plasma Shot.

Clay unleashes massive darkness around him and is now coated in pure darkness and then jumps high into the air and then slams himself to the ground and unleashes many rocks on the ground getting Ky who casts Cure and horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash and then delivers a somersault slash but Clay grabs Ky and throws him against another gear and then charges at Ky and delivers a headbutt dealing great damage at Ky who casts Cure again and then delivers a sliding kick followed by a lower horizontal slash but Clay unleashes many rock pillars and then unleashes a giant rock ball and throws it at Ky who dodges out of the way and casts Aero sending Clay into the air and aerial slashes at Clay with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial somersault slash but Clay unleashes quakes on the ground to throw Ky off and then Clay grabs Ky with his lasso and throws him to the ground but Ky recovers and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by diagonal slashes and then casts Fire but Clay charges at Ky to deliver a charging headbutt but Ky manages to block making Clay dazed allowing Ky to triple slash with Dawn of Hope followed by Aero Strike and then delivers a blade stand kick and finishes off Clay.

Clay sends Ky back with a dark force but Ky manages to stand his ground and uses Flowmotion and delivers a strike at Clay.

"Porky… Help me…" Clay said kneeling to the ground.

Just then Porky arrives.

"Clay, Clay, Clay. I was SOOO hoping you'd kill him. Ah, well. You're not still without your…uses." Porky said.

"What have you done to Clay, you fat asshole?!" Ky demanded.

"Hey, hey, hey. I didn't do anything except helped him. You see, he toiled away from his former friends and I found him and decided to make him stronger." Porky said.

"By brainwashing him to be your slave?!" Raimundo demanded.

"You are worse than Jack Spicer! Give our friend back!" Omi demanded.

"Yeah, no. I'm gonna take him back to our base and make him my new cyborg. That way, he'll stand a better chance." Porky said.

"I don't think so!" Ky yelled as he casts Thunder at Porky striking him.

"Oww!" Porky cried but then darkness is consuming Clay. "Ahahahaha! Looks like it won't matter, 'cause the darkness is gonna eat him alive! Guess I won't need him anymore." Porky said disappearing.

"No, Clay!" Kimiko cried.

"Don't worry. I can do this." Ky said.

"How?" Raimundo asked.

"Trust me." Ky said smiling as he coats Dawn of Hope with pure light. "Hope this works…" Ky said as pure light appears around him and his eyes turn pure white while angel wings appear on his back and white marks appear on his body. "Light Magic: Purification!" Ky yelled as light chains appear on Clay and a giant light pillar appears around Clay who screams and just then darkness is leaving his body and later the light disappears as Clay falls to the ground and Ky reverts back to his normal form.

"That magic. What was that?" Hector asked.

"It's Ky's pure form. He has a great use of light magic." Nex said.

"Clay!" Raimundo said as he, Kimiko, and Omi run to Clay who is still unconscious.

"Is he gonna be okay, Ky?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah. I just got rid of the darkness that was controlling him. My guess is Porky infected him with darkness while turning him into his soldier of darkness. He'll be fine." Ky said.

"Thanks, dude." Raimundo said.

"If there was another Xiaolin Monk, you would be qualified greatly. You would be a Xiaolin of Light." Omi said.

Just then Clay starts opening his eyes and wakes up.

"Clay, you okay?" Kimiko asked.

"Ugh… Rai? Kimiko? Omi? What happened? I had a strange dream… I tried to kill y'all in a castle and then at a tower…" Clay said holding his head.

"It wasn't a dream, Clay. It actually happened. That fat asshole Porky was controlling you like his puppet." Ky said.

"The last thing I remember was meetin' him and he promised to help me, but then…he did somethin' to me and I wasn't myself…" Clay said and he turns to Ky. "You helped me, right?" Clay asked.

"Yeah. I got rid of the darkness controlling you." Ky said.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for attackin' you." Clay said taking off his hat.

"What matters is you're okay and you're with your friends again." Ky said.

"We're finally back together." Raimundo said.

"You did great, Ky." Toni said.

"Now, if only I can try and find my friends…" Meliodas said.

"I hate to interrupt your reunion, but Isaac must be found and stopped." Hector said.

"Right." Raimundo said.

"Come with us, Clay." Ky said taking out his hand.

"For savin' me and helpin' out my friends, gladly." Clay said shaking Ky's hand.

"Let's hurry before Isaac gets away. He can't be far." Yagyu said and they nod.

"He might have returned to the castle. Let us return." Hector said and they leave the machine tower.

Unknowing to them Porky is watching them.

"Tch. Note to self; find a more stronger puppet to control." Porky said.

"You're such a disappointment." Wuya said.

"Shut it, witch! I had it, until Princey Boy ruined everything. I can see why Bowser Jr. hates him." Porky said.

"They are returning to the castle. I will handle things now." Wuya said.

"You? I don't think so." Porky said but Wuya enters Porky's body and starts possessing him and makes him punch himself in the face many times until Wuya gets out. "I hate you…" Porky said beaten.

Meanwhile Hilda encounters Zead.

"So, you're Zead?" Hilda asked.

"Who are you?" Zead asked armed.

"Don't be alarmed. I'm here to help you revive your lord, Dracula. I happen to be a witch of darkness and my powers are formidable." Hilda said.

"A witch of darkness? I already have help. Be on your way, woman!" Zead said.

"But I can grant you power. Power that exceeds even my own." Hilda said.

"What power?" Zead asked.

"Let's just say should you help us, you can be rewarded with unimaginable power, but since you already said you're not interested…I'll have to find someone else more worthy of that power. Good day." Hilda said summoning a dark portal and is about to go in.

"Wait! If what you said is true, then with this power your speak of, me and Lord Dracula will be unstoppable!" Zead said.

"So, you change your mind?" Hilda asked.

"Yes." Zead answered.

"Excellent. That's just what I want to hear." Hilda said smiling evilly.

 _(Abandoned Castle)_

The group return to the abandoned castle and enter it while fighting off many monsters in their way but as they keep going through the castle they start hearing fighting.

"Where's the fighting coming from?" Asuka asked.

"Sounds like from the upper part of the castle. Let's keep moving." Ky said.

 _(Information: Find the source of the fighting!)_

The group climb up to the upper part of the castle and the fighting sounds are getting louder and closer and they see two figures fighting and they are Isaac and Trevor fighting with Isaac using a blade while Trevor uses his whip.

"Ha! You vanquished Lord Dracula by a fluke, Belmont! A mere twist of fortune. Yet, I grant, you are adept. Right, Hector?" Isaac said turning to the group. "I need not linger any further. I've gotten what I need. Mark me well…I shall slay you all without fail." Isaac said fading away.

"Dammit. I lost him. He fled when he saw you. There can be no doubt of it. You are indeed his enemy." Trevor said.

"Just as what I have told you." Hector said.

"Be that as it may, I am the only one, who can vanquish him. Your meddling is unwelcome. Leave him to me." Trevor said walking off.

"Asshole." Nex said.

Just then Zead appears.

"Hey, you're that priest guy." Ky said.

"Pity. Unfortunate. Such a rare opportunity, squandered." Zead said.

"On the contrary. To obtain the vengeance I seek, Isaac must be slain by my hand alone. Ergo, nothing is lost." Hector said.

"Oh, you think so? Then, you should be glad to know where he is bound." Zead said.

"And where's that?" Ky asked.

"The castle ruins. It's where we first met, Hector. Do you remember?" Zead asked.

"How could I forget?" Hector asked.

"Well said. At the top of those ruins, there is a hidden chamber. It's there you shall find him." Zead said.

"Thanks. Let's go." Ky said and they nod and leave.

The group keep going up the castle while fighting off more monsters in their way and they later go to the different area of the castle.

 _(Castle-Upper Floors)_

The group arrive at the upper floors of the castle but they find Trevor again.

"Why are you still here?" Trevor asked.

"We were told a hidden chamber lies beneath this castle. Isaac is there now." Hector said.

"That's not possible. In order to open the passage to that chamber, the blood of my clan must…" Trevor stops talking.

"Must what?" Katsuragi asked.

"This cannot be avoided. You must show me how much power you have gained." Trevor said.

"You're saying we have to fight you?" Clay asked.

"There is no reason to." Hector said.

"THIS is your reason! Defend yourselves!" Trevor said.

"Damn. Let's get this over with." Nex said.

 _(Boss Theme: Belmont of Legend)_

 _(Information: Prove Trevor your strength!)_

Trevor attacks the group with his whip but Nex retaliates with unleashing shadow drills at Trevor while Hector spin slashes with his sword but Trevor multi kicks and then slams his foot to the ground but Omi unleashes blasts of water while Asuka slashes with her dual swords while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze but Trevor crouches and attacks with two punches followed by a multi jab with his whip and then delivers a lash with his whip but Toni bashes with his hammer while Ikaruga double slashes with her sword but Trevor spin slashes with his whip and then delivers a lunge kick but Raimundo unleashes four whirlwinds while Katsuragi delivers multi ninja strikes but Trevor slides at the group and then delivers a lashing strike with his whip but Yagyu attacks with her umbrella followed by a spin kick while Clay unleashes rocks and throws them at Trevor who retaliates with spinning his whip around his body and tries to attack the group but Kimiko unleashes flame kicks while Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a rising slash and then casts Earth to strike.

Trevor counters by jumping and just then golden crosses circle around him before disappearing and then uses the golden crosses to strike at the group who dodge and Nex summons some skulls that circle around him and then disappears and sends the skulls to strike at Trevor while Clay unleashes rock pillars to strike but Trevor spins his body with his whip and tries to attack but Hector counters and slams his sword on the ground unleashing spikes while Toni uses Chaos Spear but Trevor takes out a cross and throws it at the group and then throws an axe but Raimundo delivers a break dance style kick unleashing whirlwinds while Omi throws water balls but Trevor throws a bottle on the ground creating a flame but Kimiko manipulates the flame and sends it back at Trevor while Asuka spin slashes with her dual swords but Trevor slides at the group and delivers a lunging strike but Ikaruga slashes with her sword followed by a rising slash while Yagyu opens her umbrella and delivers a strike followed by a somersault kick but Trevor multi lashes with his whip and then slams his whip on the ground but Meliodas delivers two punches followed by a powerful kick while Katsuragi delivers ninja kicks but Trevor multi kicks at the group and then slams his foot on the ground but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then uses Thunder Raid and they finish off Trevor.

"So, this is your power…" Trevor said.

Trevor backs off and Hector delivers a roundhouse kick while Ky delivers an upper slash but Trevor flips away.

"It's as if you are different people. These are your true strengths…" Trevor said.

"Why did you attack us?" Hector asked.

"I had to test you. Where Isaac is going is where it can only be entered by those of great power." Trevor said.

"I see. You would have us pursue him?" Ky asked.

"Indeed, but first, you'll need my help. Come." Trevor said.

The group follow Trevor toward the center of the room and Trevor pulls out a dagger from his belt and cuts his right hand and holds out his fist while letting his blood drip on the carpet and the blood shimmers as a portal forms.

"There. 'Tis done." Trevor said.

"Dude, you just…" Raimundo stops talking.

"So, the Belmont blood acts as a key." Hector said.

"What lies beyond at this point?" Yagyu asked.

"Do not ask what's there. Your hearts will waver. For now, think of only defeating this Devil Forgemaster." Trevor said.

"Very well." Hector said as he goes for the portal and the group follow.

Ky stops and turns to Trevor.

"Thanks, Trevor." Ky said.

"Yes. Now, hurry. Hunt him down and show no mercy." Trevor said.

Ky goes into the portal before it disappears.

 _(Infinite Corridor)_

The group are now in a room and as they look around something comes to life and it's a giant monster taking out a sword but before the fight starts something strikes at the monster destroying it.

"What the…?" Katsuragi asked.

The group look up to see Hilda levitating before them.

"You!" Nex yelled.

"What did you do?!" Hector asked.

"Thank me later, Devil Forgemaster." Hilda said disappearing.

The engraving on the floor in the center of the room starts glowing.

"What's happening?" Meliodas asked as the engraving lights up even more as crumbling occurs and the group look around in shock.

"Hell's gonna break loose." Nex said.

At the abandoned castle Trevor looks around as the crumbling occurs.

On an ocean a storm rages as tsunamis form while a bridge rises out of the water followed by a full view of another castle connected to the bridge as lightning strikes in the background.

Back at the Infinite Corridor the crumbling stops.

"Hector, you felt that, right? I sensed a very powerful demonic power." Ky said.

"Same here." Nex said.

"This power…Dracula's castle!" Hector said.

At the abandoned castle Trevor looks around and then sees the castle.

"Have I arrived too late?" Hector asked but then something stabs him in the back.

It's Isaac who is holding Trevor from behind with a dagger in him.

"I can't have you interfering beyond this point. I left that seal to Hector." Isaac said.

"Impossible… The seal cannot be undone, except by a torrent of demonic energy. Hector could not know that…" Trevor said weakly.

"Do not equate a Devil Forgemaster's power with that of an ordinary sorcerer. For a seal like that, the magic produced in battle is more than enough. Placing a guard there proved to be your downfall!" Isaac said plunging the dagger deeper into Trevor's back making him scream and then Isaac pulls the dagger out as Trevor falls to the ground. "Goodbye, Trevor Belmont!" Isaac said disappearing.

The group walk as they see a giant castle.

"That's one wicked castle." Ky said.

"Wicked is right." Toni said.

Julia arrives.

"Before you stands Dracula's castle." Julia said.

"Aye." Hector said.

"The curse that was unleashed three years ago still emanates from it. Does that mean the source of the curse is still present? At this rate…" Julia stops talking.

"It's likely the remnants of Dracula's magic. All because of me. Damn." Hector said.

"It's kinda our fault too. We helped you." Ky said.

"We can end this together." Omi said.

"I know not what happened to you in the past, Hector, but there is no time for regret. We must try to cleanse the castle and dispel that vile curse." Julia said.

"If the curse is from demonic power, we may be able to find the source. Indeed, we must." Hector said.

"That works for me." Nex said.

"Then, make haste! If the castle is resurrected, it is possible that Dracula is revived." Julia said.

"If that I so…we must call Belmont. It is he, who slew Dracula before." Hector said.

"Alas, they cannot." Julia said sadly.

"Why?" Kimiko asked.

"He's suffered terrible injuries. I barely saved his life, but even now, it hangs by a thread. T'was my brother's work and no other…." Julia said sadly.

"I see…" Hector said.

"A Devil Forgemaster is easily susceptible to Dracula's magic. Do not let the curse take hold of you. I'm certain that she would not wish you to pay such a price for your revenge." Julia warned.

"So, you know of Rosaly…" Hector said.

"The hour is late. Away to your purposes." Julia said.

"And you to safety, back to your home." Hector said as they go into the castle.

"Please, do not die…" Julia said walking off.

 _(Dracula's Castle)_

The group enter the castle and look around.

"This place is much eviler on the inside." Ky said.

"This is where we must split up." Hector said.

"Why?" Clay asked.

"To help. If we want to stop Dracula, we have to take out his monsters while we hunt for Isaac." Hector said.

"Okay." Ky said.

"Let's get going." Nex said as they go to a hallway while Hector goes for a different one.

The group make their way through the castle while avoiding many traps such as spikes, axes, statues that breathe fire, swords, and many more while also fighting off monsters such as Fenrir hounds, reapers, masks, bats, Medusa heads, and much more and they arrive at a room full of rising swords on the ground and spiked walls making some nervous but Ky and Nex are determined and so they go through the room while dodging swords and spikes and they arrive at another room that have axes and arrows firing at the group who dodge and they keep going through the castle while fighting off more monsters in their way.

"Man, this castle's massive. One trap after another and then one monster after another." Ky said.

"Just how further do we need to…" Meliodas was cut off.

"Hey, is that Isaac?" Nex asked and the group see Isaac walking off.

"That is Isaac. Where's he going?" Asuka asked.

"I'm going after him." Ky said.

"But Hector…" Toni was cut off.

"I know, but someone has to stop him." Ky said as he goes after Isaac and the others follow him.

 _(Dueling Room)_

The group enter a reddish colored room near the top of the castle and they find Isaac.

"You and Hector have resurrected the castle. Bravo, Ky." Isacc said clapping.

"You want Hector to regain his powers. Now I see why." Ky said.

"We fell to your trap and after three years, Hector lost his edge." Nex said.

"But I've sharpened mine. I've been waiting quite a long time to plot my revenge." Isaac said.

"What's your deal?!" Raimundo asked.

"Why're you against Hector anyway?" Ky asked.

"Not only did my lord die because of him…he striped me of my pride, my home. Now, I shall make him suffer as I suffered. But first, you shall die a most painful gruesome death." Isaac said taking out a red laser blade.

 _(Boss Theme: Insane Aristocracy)_

 _(Information: Defeat Isaac!)_

Isaac slashes at the group with his laser blade but Ky blocks the attack and counters and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and then delivers a lower horizontal slash while Meliodas slashes with his sword followed by using Hellish Blaze but Isaac spin slashes with his laser blade again but Nex casts Dark Thunder followed by unleashing shadow tentacles and sends them to lash at Isaac while Clay unleashes rocks and throws them but Isaac thrusts his laser blade at the group but Asuka slashes with her dual swords while Ikaruga double slashes with her sword but Isaac spins his laser blade on the floor to attack the group but Toni uses Homing Attack and then delivers an axe kick while Kimiko delivers flaming kicks but Isaac slashes with his laser blade and then summons a mini-dragon Innocent Devil and it fires fireballs but Omi gets rid of the fireballs and then creates ice daggers at Isaac while Katsuragi delivers ninja strikes but Isaac spin slashes with his laser blade and then delivers a thrusting strike but Yagyu spin kicks followed by spinning attack with her umbrella while Raimundo unleashes whirlwinds but Isaac uses his dragon Innocent Devil to breathe fire.

The group dodge the fire and Kimiko manipulates the fire and sends it at Isaac while Ikaruga delivers a spinning slash with her sword but Isaac swing his laser blade and then unleashes a wave of fire but Omi gets rid of the fire wave and then delivers a water whip strike while Toni uses Tornado Hammer but Isaac spins slashes on the ground with his laser blade and then strikes at the group who dodge and Katsuragi multi ninja strikes while Clay slams his fists on the ground creating a quake but Isaac unleashes orbs of darkness and sends them at the group but Nex casts Dark Fire and then uses Dark Raid to strike at Isaac who retaliates with delivering a thrusting strike at the group but Yagyu delivers a charging strike with her umbrella while Raimundo delivers wind slices but Isaac summons more dark orbs at the group but Meliodas delivers a somersault slash with his sword while Asuka spin slashes with her dual swords but Isaac summons another Innocent Devil and it's a golem and it starts punching at the group but Ky slashes at the golem Innocent Devil and then uses Mystic Surge at Isaac followed by using Stealth Blade to strike.

Isaac slashes at the group with his laser blade followed by a massive spinning slash but Nex counters with brutal slashing with Damnation Shadow followed by sinking into the shadows and then delivers a shadow uppercut while Toni uses Spin Dash and then uses Chaos Lance but Isaac unleashes orbs of darkness and sends them at the group but Clay unleashes pillars of rock while Katsuragi delivers a multi ninja strike but Isaac spins through the ground while slashing at the group but Ikaruga vertical slashes with her sword while Meliodas delivers strong punches followed by a spinning kick but Isaac delivers a thrusting strike with his laser blade and then summons a Rasetz Innocent Devil and has it slash at the group but Kimiko slashes with his flame whips while Yagyu delivers a spinning strike with her umbrella but Isaac slashes with his laser blade and then delivers a lunging strike but Asuka slashes with one sword and then slashes with the other sword while Raimundo delivers a break dancing style kick while unleashing whirlwinds but Isaac unleashes dark orbs and sends them to strike at the group but Omi unleashes blasts of water but Isaac tries to unleash another Innocent Devil but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then unleashes light blades and sends them to strike.

"NOOOOOOO!" Isaac screamed.

Isaac's laser blade flies into the air and Isaac falls to the ground.

"Let's finish this bastard!" Nex said.

"No. Remember what Julia said; this is Dracula's curse." Ky said.

"Goody-Two-Shoes." Nex said.

"Oh, ho! So, you haven't fallen victim to the curse, unlike Hector. Praiseworthy." A voice said and they turn to see Zead arriving clapping his hands. "I wonder why. Was your desire for revenge weak? Was your spirit strong? No matter. Either way, 'tis done. Your efforts have been a great boon to me." Zead said as a coffin appears and it reveals Hector unconscious and floats back under the floor.

"Hector!" Ky said.

"You're behind all of this?" Kimiko asked.

"You could say that." Zead said smirking.

"You used us and Hector to revive Dracula!" Ky yelled.

"Why?" Clay asked.

"You see, Devil Forgemasters alone are suffused in my master's magic. Thus, only a Devil Forgemaster can be a vessel for his reawakening. I knew Hector would be the best…material." Zead explained. "Yes, much more than Isaac. That is why I guided you and him here. So he may fully regained his powers." Zead said.

"Who…are you?" Isaac asked.

"For Lord Dracula to be reborn in him, the curse had to take hold of him. If he'd rejected the curse, he would proved to be useless. Truly, that would be most unfortunate." Zead said as a blade slides out from under his right sleeve.

"That weapon… You are no more than Death!" Isaac said.

"What?" Ky asked.

Zead swings a scythe and is revealed to be a black robed skeleton.

 **"Soon, my master will enter Hector's body and Isaac, thank you, but I no longer need you! Dracula will once more walk the night and you all will DIE!"** Death said.

"We'll see about that, ya jackass!" Ky yelled.

"I'll show you what death is really like!" Nex said.

 _(Boss Theme: Sinister Shadows)_

 _(Information: Defeat Death!)_

Death slashes with his scythe at the group who dodge out of the way and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Thunder while Nex unleashes shadow drills and strikes but Death unleashes chakrams and throws them at the group but Clay unleashes an earth shield and then kicks it at Death while Yagyu delivers a charging strike with her umbrella but Death unleashes columns of flames to burn the group but Kimiko manipulates the flames and sends them at Death while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze but Death emits a fire dome for protection but Omi gets rid of the fire dome with blasts of water allowing Asuka to spin slash with her dual swords but Death slashes at the group with his scythe but Ikaruga vertical slashes with her sword while Toni bashes with his hammer followed by an axe kick but Death unleashes columns of flames at the group and then throws chakrams but the group dodge and Katsuragi delivers spinning ninja kicks while Raimundo delivers wind slices but Death emits a fire dome and then throws his scythe at the group who dodge out of the way but Death delivers a slamming strike at the group.

The group manage to dodge and Asuka slashes with her dual swords while Meliodas slashes with his sword followed by a strong kick but Death slashes with his scythe and then unleashes blasts of darkness at the group but Katsuragi ninja strikes at Death while Raimundo claps his hands together and unleashes a giant whirlwind sending back Death who teleports and unleashes columns of flames and then throws his scythe at the group who dodge but Death slams himself at the group but Toni uses Tornado Hammer and then uses Chaos Spear but Death unleashes blasts of darkness but Ikaruga spin slashes with her sword while Clay unleashes four rocks and sends them to strike but Death unleashes a fire dome and tries to attack but Kimiko manipulates the flaming dome and sends it at Death while Yagyu delivers ninja strikes followed by an umbrella attack but Death unleashes columns of fire and then throws chakrams but Omi freezes water and throws ice needles while Nex brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow fists and delivers punches but Death slashes with his scythe and then unleashes blasts of darkness but Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Blizzard Raid and then uses Thunder Edge and they finish off Death.

Death stumbles back and reverts back to Zead.

"But…how…? How can humans defeat me?!" Zead asked but then Ky charges at Zead who tries to defend himself but Ky delivers a slash and gets behind Zead. "AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Zead screamed as he disappears.

"Asshole. I've dealt with Grim Reaper before, so you're nothing special." Ky said.

"Ky…please allow me to help you save Hector." Isaac said.

"Why? After what you did, why should we trust you?" Raimundo asked.

"You promise to change for the better?" Ky asked.

"Yes. I would consider this rescue mission my atonement." Isaac said.

"Great." Ky said.

"Are you kidding me?" Nex asked.

"Ky's got some sorta charisma for other people, huh?" Clay asked.

"It's just like what Sonic and Shadow described. He's good at winning over hearts of other people." Toni said.

"C'mon, let's get going." Ky said as they leave.

Zead is in a chamber of the castle injured during his fight with Ky.

"Impossible! How can a human defeat ME?!" Zead asked.

"Oh, what's the matter, Zead? Did they wound your pride?" A voice asked and Zead turns to see Hilda.

"You again. You have powerful magic, don't you? Can you perhaps create something that will end that worthless human?" Zead asked.

"Perhaps I could, but the problem is, I hate those, who fail. What we need to stand up against them is the powers of the supernatural and it seems like you're the perfect candidate." Hilda said.

"What are you saying?! You still need me! Give me another chance!" Zead begged but just then black ethereal blades appear all around Zead and they strike at him making him scream in agony.

"So, sorry, Zead, but you've outlived your usefulness and now you're worthless." Hilda said as she casts a spell on Zead and reduces him into dust while his spiritual energy becomes absorbed into a black orb. "Perfect. This is what we need to hasten our master's return." Hilda said smirking evilly.

Just then Narasix appears.

"Do you have it?" Narasix asked.

"Yes. This will help us with our cause." Hilda said.

"Good. We are done here. Let's go." Narasix said as they disappear.

Meanwhile the group and Isaac leave the dueling room and continue through the castle and they later run into giant doors and they go through them and go to the next area.

 _(Dracula's Throne Room)_

The group arrive at a very huge room and they find the same coffin Hector is trapped in and just then the coffin bursts open as mist is released and the mist reveals to be a man with silver hair, beard, and mustache, fangs, wearing a black cloak with royal clothing.

"That's…" Ky stops talking.

"Lord Dracula." Isaac said.

"Ah, the traitor Isaac… Why did you betray me?" Dracula asked.

"Why did you unleash your hatred upon humans? I now know why Hector betrayed you. Zead used me to revive you. Now I know everything, I have no choice but to disobey you." Isaac said.

"You side against me for the sake of humans? Humans are not worth the air they breathe. I was simply cleansing this world." Dracula said.

"It's not your place to judge the worth of humans!" Ky said.

"The strong always judges the weak. Humans made their judgement of me. Thus, they are sentenced to extinction. Sympathy is merely a form of weakness." Dracula said.

"That's crazy." Meliodas said.

"You have betrayed me, Isaac. For that, your punishment is death, along with these creatures." Dracula said.

"Let's see you try, asshole!" Ky yelled.

 _(Boss Theme: The Deep End)_

 _(Information: Defeat Dracula!)_

Dracula unleashes many orbs of darkness at the group who dodge out the way and Ky aerial slashes at Dracula with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial somersault slash and then unleashes light chains and lashes with them while Nex triple vertical slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a shadow uppercut but Dracula vanishes in a flurry of bats and reappears behind the group and unleashes a carpet of flames on the ground but Kimiko manipulates the flames and sends them at Dracula while Omi unleashes a blast of water but Dracula disappears and reappears and unleashes pillars of darkness under the group but Asuka spin slashes with her dual swords while Yagyu strikes with her umbrella but Dracula disappears in another flurry of bats and reappears and unleashes more orbs of darkness but Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze while Raimundo unleashes four whirlwinds but Dracula unleashes carpets of flames on the ground to burn the group but Katsuragi delivers multi ninja strikes while Toni uses Homing Attack followed by an axe kick but Dracula disappears and reappears and unleashes pillars of darkness but Ikaruga delivers an upper slash with her sword while Clay unleashes pillars of earth under Dracula who retaliates with sending out blasts of darkness.

The group dodge the blasts of darkness and try to attack Dracula again but Dracula vanishes in a flurry of bats and reappears and sends out streaks of darkness and then unleashes orbs of darkness but Meliodas triple slashes with his sword and then delivers a strong punch while Clay delivers a rock punch but Dracula unleashes carpet of flames to try and burn the group but Omi gets rid of the carpet of flames with water and then delivers a huge orb of water and sends it while Asuka slashes with her dual swords but Dracula unleashes pillars of darkness and then sends out streaks of darkness but Toni uses Chaos Spear and then throws his hammer while Katsuragi delivers a multi ninja kick but Dracula vanishes in a flurry of bats and then sends out orbs of darkness but Raimundo unleashes a giant tornado while Ikaruga double slashes with her sword but Dracula unleashes orbs of darkness but Yagyu delivers an opening strike with her umbrella while Kimiko shoots fireballs but Dracula vanishes in flurry of bats and then unleashes pillars of darkness but Nex aerial slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashes shadow blades and sends them to strike and then delivers a brutal shadow kick while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing orbs of light and sends them to strike and then delivers a roundhouse kick dealing great damage to Dracula.

"I see… You mortals are formidable than I thought, but I did not become revived to be defeated by YOU!" Dracula said as he transforms into a giant demonic figure.

"Holy crap…" Ky said and Demonic Dracula sends the group away but Ky remains. "Okay, Vampire boy! I'll make you face the light!" Ky yelled as he coats Dawn of Hope with light magic.

Demonic Dracula spits out three fireballs at Ky who dodges and casts Water at Demonic Dracula dealing excellent damage and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Sonic Blade to deliver many dash slashes and then delivers a great dash slash but Demonic Dracula slashes at Ky with his claws and then breathes out a giant blue fireball but Ky retaliates with casting Thunder and then casts Magma but Demonic Dracula unleashes dark waves from his claws and then sends out powerful lightning but Ky unleashes waves of light from Dawn of Hope and sends them to strike at Demonic Dracula dealing excellent damage and then diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing orbs of light but Demonic Dracula slashes with his claws and then breathes three fireballs but Ky casts Reflect to make the fireballs go right back at Demonic Dracula hurting him but Demonic Dracula unleashes waves of darkness from his claws but Ky unleashes light chains and lashes with them dealing great damage to Demonic Dracula who retaliates with breathing blue fire but Ky casts Water and then casts Blizzard to deal damage.

Demonic Dracula unleashes lightning on his claws and delivers slashes with his claws and then sends out lightning to strike but Ky uses Ars Arcanum and delivers a barrage of slashes with Dawn of Hope and then unleashes pillars of light and deals excellent damage to Demonic Dracula who retaliates with sending our orbs of darkness and then breathes blasts of darkness but Ky counters with sending out rays of light from Dawn of Hope and they clash until Ky sends his ray of light at Demonic Dracula dealing excellent damage stunning him allowing Ky to triple slash with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then delivers a powerful roundhouse slash but Demonic Dracula breathes blue flame at Ky who casts Reflect to make the blue flames go right back at Dracula hurting him and then uses Light Raid to deal heavy damage to Demonic Dracula who roars and sends out waves of darkness from his claws and then breathes blasts of darkness but Ky counters with unleashing blades of light and sends them to strike at Demonic Dracula who retaliates with slashing with his claws and then unleashes orbs of darkness but Ky unleashes orbs of light and counters and deals heavy damage to Demonic Dracula who breathes blasts of darkness but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then summons four pillars of light around Demonic Dracula and deals excellent damage and finish off Demonic Dracula who reverts back to his normal state.

"Impossible… The transformation… Was it incomplete…?" Dracula asked kneeling.

"Nope. You just weren't strong enough against the light." Ky said.

"The curse… My soul may return to the abyss, but the curse will not end! It will fester in the hearts of humans until they obliterate themselves!" Dracula said as his body turns purple.

"Have you forgotten? Hector and Isaac are Devil Forgemasters. They can turn your curse aside and transform it into something harmless. Rest in peace, asswipe." Ky said.

Dracula can no longer hold Hector's body and his essence starts to fade revealing Hector's body.

"Hector!" Ky said as he and Isaac run to the unconscious Hector and Hector starts to wake up.

"Where? Ky? Isaac?" Hector asked waking up.

"Hector, listen, you and Isaac gotta remake the curse into something harmless." Ky said.

"Then, this is our final forge." Hector said.

 _"Heed my words, O great powers of darkness! Release to me one of the tortured souls! Let me infuse him with my life force and awaken him to the world of the living! Immaculate being… Appear to me now."_ Hector and Isaac chant as they focus their power and a sphere appears and they collect remnants of Dracula's essence.

"It is too monstrous!" Hector said.

"We're nearly there!" Isaac said and the essence continues to pour into the sphere near the two and then explodes into a burst of light.

"'Tis done…" Hector said.

Just then the throne room starts to crumble.

"That's not good." Raimundo said.

"What the hell is going on?" Nex asked.

"The struggle has ended. I can feel I can let go now and die in peace." Hector said.

"You're not alone." Isaac said.

"You can't die like this!" Ky said.

"We're all gonna die." Katsuragi said.

"You look ghastly." A voice said and they turn to see Julia holding a staff.

"Julia, why are you here?" Isaac asked.

"I thought you might need some help from 'letting go'." Julia said.

"You've seen through it all, have you?" Hector asked.

"You have paid your debt. From this day on, you must live true to your own heart." Julia said.

"Thanks, Julia." Ky said.

"Now, we must go!" Julia said as she hits the bottom of her cane against the ground as a portal appears below them and they teleport away while the castle crumbles.

The castle crumbles while Dracula's essence flows out of the purple light and a ray of light shines through the dark clouds as the sun appears.

"'Tis over at last." Julia said.

"Even so, I pray this will truly free people's hearts." Isaac said.

"But every heart is still filled with darkness, regardless. The meaning of the curse is that darkness can take hold of anyone." Ky said.

"All the same, people are not such fools. Their hope lies in one another." Julia said.

"Right." Ky said smiling.

Unknowing to them Porky and Wuya see the castle crumbling.

"Well, so much for that." Porky said.

"Ugh! How useless. Still, their fate is not far." Wuya said.

"You say that, but still you're not doing anything." Porky said but Wuya enters Porky's body again. "No, wait!" Porky cried but his body gets possessed again and Wuya makes Porky punch himself again.

Later the group return to Julia's shop.

"Hector, where will you go?" Julia asked.

"I have many friends I must conceal from the humans. I'll seek some hidden place, where I can live in peace." Hector said.

"There's no need to search. I know of one place." Julia said.

"Pray, lead me. I am in your debt." Hector said.

"All that you may need you shall find here." Julia said.

"I suppose… To stay here with you, Julia, 'tis not a bad idea." Hector said as he and Julia go into the shop.

"Good for them." Meliodas said.

"Yeah." Asuka said.

"What of you, Ky?" Isaac asked.

"Well, I have my own path to follow. I'm seeking my own destiny to become the greatest Keyblade Master and a new protector of the light." Ky said.

"Will we meet again?" Hector asked coming out.

"Don't worry. It's possible. For now, you guys take it easy after having it rough." Ky said smiling.

Later the group are alone.

"This curse of darkness still lingers in every heart, but I'm gonna find the answer of making sure that no one will suffer a terrible fate." Ky said.

"Just make sure we focus on the real problem." Nex said.

"I know." Ky said.

"Look!" Clay said pointing as something and it's a Prison Keyhole.

"Perfect." Ky said as he and Nex use their Keyblades to unlock the Prison Keyhole creating a bright light. "The curse of darkness, how can I defeat it?" Ky asked to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile in Rosalina's observatory the orange haired girl and Rosalina are looking at many worlds through a world observer.

"C'mon, c'mon. Is there any sign of Nuji or Aril in any world?" The orange haired girl asked.

"I'm afraid not. Apparently, they seem to be out of any world. They don't appear to be in this realm." Rosalina said.

"Dammit! Where?" The orange haired girl asked.

"I think someone has taken them to a different realm. The question is, which one…" Rosalina said but just then a world is in danger. "Oh, no! A world is in danger!" Rosalina said.

"What? Which one?" The orange haired girl asked.

"It's Divine Kingdom! Our enemies seem to be there for a reason and now the others are in trouble." Rosalina said as she summons a Luma.

"Yes, Mama?" The Luma asked.

"Go to Noble Palace and find Lucas and Ken. They can help." Rosalina said.

"Yes, Mama." The Luma said disappearing.

Later the Luma appears and brings Ken and Lucas.

"This place again. What's up, Rosie?" Ken asked.

"You brought us here because Divine Kingdom's in trouble?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, your friends need your help." Rosalina said.

"Take us there and we'll kick their asses!" Ken said pounding his fists.

"Very well. Luma, send them immediately." Rosalina said.

"Of course! Let's go!" The Luma said transporting Ken, Lucas, and the orange haired girl out of the observatory.

"There's just one thing to be the cause of this. The Horned King's and Nightmare's minions. They've all steeped in darkness just as Malus and Xehanort have." Rosalina said.

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. That concludes the Castlevenia arc, and holy crap, was this conclusion long! Hope you enjoyed this and I hope you're happy I'm back to be writing again. Anyway, next time, Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, and Clay go to the next world and they meet a teenage robot superhero and help her defend a city, but they run into more trouble. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**


	17. Chapter 16: Life with a Teenage Robot

Chapter 16: Life with a Teenage Robot

Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, and Clay leave Valachia and return to the space area and and they decide which world to go to next and they find another world that has a city, a house, and a factory and they decide to go to that world next.

Ky and Nex start diving for the next world and they see a giant Prison Rift that looks like a moth known as King Moth and it unleashes a flurry of tiny moths at the two who dodge out of the way but King Moth unleashes a giant laser from its mouth to strike but they continue to dodge and Ky delivers a diving strike at its weak point while Nex also dive strikes but King Moth flaps its wings and unleashes dust at the two who dodge out of the way and Nex casts Mega Flare while Ky delivers a diving strike at one of its wings but King Moth fires two lasers from its mouth and then unleashes a swarm of tiny moths but Ky dive strikes and then destroys one of the wings but King Moth unleashes dust and then fires lasers from its mouth but Nex dive strikes at the other wing and destroys it but King Moth fires more lasers but Ky and Nex both dive and strike at its face and they destroy King Moth and then a portal appears and Ky and Nex dive for the portal and go for the next world.

Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, and Clay arrive in what looks like a neighborhood and while looking around they hear a scream.

"What now?" Nex asked.

"Someone's in trouble." Ky said.

"Let's get moving." Toni said as they rush off.

 _(World of Tremorton)_

 _(Field Theme: Robot Life)_

 _(Neighborhood)_

 _(Information: Find the source of the scream!)_

The group go through the neighborhood to find the source of the screaming and they see someone surrounded by Beautifly Prison Rifts and Bonebane Prison Rifts and it's a boy with black hair, wearing a long-sleeved red shirt with a black stripe, and blue pants.

"HELP! I'm in trouble!" The boy cried as a Bonebane Prison Rift is about to attack but then Ky destroys it.

"Prison Rifts again. Stand back, kid. We got this!" Ky said.

"Wow! Are you guys heroes?" The boy asked.

"Sure, little dude. Just get back." Raimundo said.

"You got it." The boy said running off.

"Okay, with the brat outta here, let's get started." Nex said.

 _(Battle Theme: Techno Hero)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Prison Rifts!)_

The Beautifly Prison Rifts fly around the group and unleash powder down at the group but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Thunder while Nex vertical slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a shadow kick but the Bonebane Prison Rifts attack with their bones and then throw them but Toni bashes with his hammer followed by an axe kick while Meliodas slashes with his sword followed by a strong punch but then Cunning Stealth Prison Rifts appear and turn invisible and attack but Clay makes a quake making them visible allowing Ikaruga to slash with her sword while Asuka slashes with her dual swords but the Beautifly Prison Rifts unleash sleeping powder to try and make them sleep but Omi unleashes water blasts while Kimiko shoots fireballs but the Bonebane Prison Rifts throw their bones while the Cunning Stealth attack with their sneaking strikes but Katsuragi attack with ninja strikes while Raimundo unleashes whirlwinds while Yagyu strikes with her umbrella but the Prison Rifts attack with their abilities but Ky casts Stop and then uses Stealth Blade and they defeat all of the Prison Rifts.

After defeating the Prison Rifts the boy runs over to the group.

"Wow! That was awesome! You were all like 'Acha'! And those things were like 'Roar'! You guys totally wasted those freaks." The boy said.

"Just one brat after another. I'm getting tired of kids." Nex said.

"Be nice, Nex. Anyway, glad you're okay. It's not safe outside." Ky said.

"It was when I wanted to go out a play until they showed up." The boy said.

"Tuck! Tucker! Where'd you go?" A voice asked.

"Who's that?" Meliodas asked.

"My brother. Over here, Brad!" The boy said.

Someone comes over and it's a teenage boy with spiky red hair wearing a black vest and with a white long-sleeved shirt under it, tan pants, and black shoes.

"There you are, squirt! Least you stayed put like I asked you." The teenage boy said.

"Are there any more monsters around? Where's Jenny?" The boy asked.

"Settle down, Tuck. Jen's taking care of those monsters." The teenage boy said and he sees the group. "Who're they?" The teenage boy asked.

"These guys showed up and helped me get rid of those monsters." Tuck said.

"It's true." Ky said.

"Well, thanks a bunch for lookin' after this tyke for me. Name's Brad." Brad introduced.

"Ky, these are Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, and Clay." Ky introduced himself and his friends.

"When did these Prison Rifts get here?" Ikaruga asked.

"Good question. They just showed up recently." Brad answered.

Just then something is coming and it's what looks like a blue and white robot that looks like a teenage girl.

"Jenny!" Tuck cheered.

"How're things?" Brad asked.

"Those monsters are a huge pain to deal with. No matter how many I destroy, more keep coming." Jenny said but just then her bolt button starts glowing and something appears from her chest and it's a television screen revealing an elder woman with white hair, wearing a yellow coat, and red glasses.

"XJ-9! We have a problem." The elder woman said.

"Let me guess, more monsters?" Jenny asked dismayed.

"Yes! They've been sighted in numerous locations in Tremorten. Hurry and get rid of them." The elder woman said.

"Mom, I don't know how much more I can take. I'm about to collapse at this point." Jenny said.

"Hmm, then we'll have to give you an upgrade. Come over to the house and I'll try to improve your battle adjustments." The elder woman said as the television turns off and goes back in Jenny's chest.

"If it's okay with you, can we try and help out with your Prison Rift problem?" Ky asked.

"Really? You'd help?" Jenny asked.

"C'mon, Jenny! I've seen how they've fight. They can handle it!" Tuck said.

"Well, okay. Brad can take you guys over to Tremorten while I go back in the house and have my mom upgrade me." Jenny said.

"Sounds like a plan." Brad said.

"Can I come too?" Tuck asked.

"No, Tuck. You stay." Brad said.

"But I wanna see them fight more! Please, please, please!" Tuck begged.

"Okay, fine!" Brad said.

"Just take us to the damn city already!" Nex yelled.

"Calm down, Nex. Look, can you take us there quickly?" Katsuragi asked.

"Yeah. Just come see me when you're ready." Brad said.

 _(Information: Go to Tremorton to stop the Prison Rifts!)_

Ky and Nex go to Brad.

"Ready to take these monsters?" Brad asked.

"You bet!" Ky said.

"Let's get it over with." Nex said.

 _(Downtown Tremorton)_

Brad takes the group to downtown Tremorton where they find many Prison Rifts causing havoc around the city.

"There they are." Brad said.

"You guys know the drill!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Let us send them loading!" Omi said.

"It's send them packing, Omi." Toni said.

"That too!" Omi said.

"Here they come!" Asuka said as the Prison Rifts come for the group.

 _(Information: Defeat all Prison Rifts!)_

The Puppetclaw Prison Rifts attack with their claws while Grabbit Prison Rifts try to grab the group with their ears but Clay unleashes four rocks and throws them while Asuka delivers a spinning slash with her dual swords but the Quicksilver Prison Rifts run all around the area and try to deliver fast kicks but Raimundo claps his hands and sends them away while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze but the Grabbit Prison Rifts use their ears to try and grab the group but Yagyu delivers ninja kicks followed by an opening strike with her umbrella while Katsuragi delivers a hand stand spinning ninja kick but the Puppetclaw Prison Rifts spin attack with their claws and then deliver a down strike with their claws but Toni uses Spin Dash followed by a spinning strike with his hammer while Ikaruga double slashes with her sword followed by a rising slash but the Quicksilver Prison Rifts run around at great speed and try to deliver fast punches but Omi double water whips while Kimiko flame kicks but the Grabbit Prison Rifts use their ears to grab but Nex uses shadow hands to grab and crush them and then casts Dark Fire while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and then delivers a lower horizontal slash and they defeat all of the Prison Rifts.

"Not bad. Great even. Maybe Tremorton might be safe after all." Brad said.

"When'll Jenny get here?" Ky asked.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon." Brad said but just then Jeeny arrives.

"Wow, that WAS soon." Tuck said.

"I'm here and I've got the best upgrades Mom can give. I should stand a better chance." Jenny said.

"Prefect! Let's get going and stop these Prison Rifts." Ky said.

"Hopefully, it won't take long, but we should do this soon." Katsuragi said.

 _(Information: Search downtown for more Prison Rifts!)_

The group continue through Tremorton to find more Prison Rifts and they find Tortule Prison Rifts and Bonebane Prison Rifts and the Tortule Prison Rifts attack with their shells while the Bonebane Prison Rifts attack with their bones but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by using Water Edge while Nex punches and then vertical slashes with Damnation Shadow and then unleashes shadow tentacles but the Bonebane Prison Rifts throw their bones at the group but Jenny unleashes two buzz saws and slashes with them and then unleashes a spiked fist and delivers a huge punch but the Tortule Prison Rifts attack with their shells and more Prison Rifts known as Roboroos jump in the air and drop down missiles but Raimundo unleashes four whirlwinds while Asuka slashes with her dual swords but the Roboroo Prison Rifts take out a joey bomb and throw them but Toni uses Tornado Hammer while Clay creates a rock fist and delivers a punch but the Bonebane Prison Rifts throw their bones but Omi creates ice needles and throws them while Meliodas slashes with his sword but the Roboroo Prison Rifts fire missiles but Ikaruga slashes with her sword while Kimiko lashes with her flame whips but the Tortule Prison Rifts spin attack with their shells but Yagyu attacks with her umbrella while Katsuragi multi ninja kicks and they defeat the Prison Rifts.

The group continue through the city of Tremorton and they later go to the next area of the city.

 _(School District)_

The group arrive at the entrance of a high school of Tremorton and they find Prison Rifts known as Banditos and they go for the group to try and steal but Ky casts Stop freezing them allowing Jenny to take out a blaster and fires many shots at the Prison Rifts while Toni uses Homing Attack and then slams his hammer while Yagyu spin attacks with her umbrella but the Bandito Prison Rifts try to sneak behind the group but Clay unleashes a rock pillar while Ikaruga delivers a rising slash with her sword but the Bandito Prison Rifts attempt to steal their items but Omi unleashes blasts of water while Raimundo delivers a break dance style kick but the Bandito Prison Rifts try to use confusion on the group but Katsuragi uses ninja strikes while Asuka spin slashes with her dual swords but the Bandito Prison Rifts sneak behind and try to steal but Kimiko delivers a spinning flame kick while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze but the Bandito Prison Rifts try to use confusion but Nex slashes with Damnation Shadow and then unleashes shadow drills and Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a blade stand kick and they defeat all of the Prison Rifts.

The group continue searching through Tremorton to find more Prison Rifts and they later go for the next area of the city.

 _(Mall)_

The group arrive at the entrance of a mall and they later find more Roboroo Prison Rifts and they jump around while firing missiles but Jenny takes out a missile launcher and fires three missiles while Nex diagonal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by casting Dark Thunder but the Roboroo Prison Rifts take out their joey bombs and throw them but Ikaruga double slashes with her sword and then delivers a spinning slash while Kimiko creates flaming daggers and slashes with them but the Roboroo Prison Rifts fire lasers from their tails but Meliodas delivers a dashing slash with his sword followed by a strong slash while Raimundo unleashes four whirlwinds but the Roboroo Prison Rifts take out their joey bombs and throw them but Asuka slashes with one sword and then slashes with the other sword while Omi shoots water balls but the Roboroo Prison Rifts jump into the air and fire homing missiles at the group but Clay creates an earth wall and then kicks it to strike while Yagyu charge attacks with her umbrella but the Roboroo Prison Rifts fire lasers from their tails but Toni uses Chaos Control to freeze them and then delivers fast strikes while Katsuragi delivers ninja palm strikes but the Roboroo Prison Rifts fire missiles but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then casts Earth and they defeat all of the Prison Rifts.

"Just how many more of the Prison Rifts are left?" Clay asked.

"Still more around I bet." Asuka said.

"Don't worry. As long as we're defeating every single one, there's nothing we can't handle." Ky said.

"Let's just keep exploring around and…" Nex was cut off by a scream.

"Tuck, that wasn't you, right?" Meliodas asked.

"Nope." Tuck said.

"Someone's in danger." Jenny said.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go help." Ky said.

Unknowing to them someone is watching them and it's Wesker and with him is Jack Spicer.

"What a bunch of idiots. We've sent Prison Rifts all over the city." Jack said.

"Now, I think we're gonna have some fun with that damn robot. Keep them distracted while I go find the hag scientist." Wesker said.

"Wait, what're you plotting?" Jack asked.

"None of your damn business. Get going!" Wesker said and Jack leaves. "Now, why don't we have ourselves a nice experiment? Something that will be interesting. Wouldn't you agree?" Wesker asked and behind him growling and grunting is heard.

 _(Information: Find the source of the screaming!)_

The group make their way back to downtown Tremorton to find the source of the screaming and they later return to the downtown and they find someone being surrounded by Bandito Prison Rifts and Cunning Sneak Prison Rifts.

"More Prison Rifts and they're attacking someone." Jenny said.

"Let's do this!" Ky said running to help and confronts the Prison Rifts.

"Hang tight. We can help." Raimundo said.

"Let's show these creeps not to mess with us!" Jenny said.

 _(Information: Defeat all the Prison Rifts!)_

The Bandito Prison Rifts sneak around and try to steal from the group while the Cunning Sneak Prison Rifts turn invisible and attack without being seen but Ky casts Telekinesis to lift up the Prison Rifts revealing them allowing Jenny to fire lasers from her blasters while Yagyu strikes with her umbrella but the Cunning Sneak Prison Rifts sneak around and attack with stealthy attacks while the Bandito Prison Rifts sneak behind and try to confuse the group but Omi unleashes blasts of water while Meliodas triple punches and then delivers a swing with his sword but the Bandito Prison Rifts use stealth slams on the group but Clay delivers rock punches while Toni uses Tornado Hammer but the Cunning Sneak Prison Rifts sneak around and try to sneak attack but Katsuragi multi ninja strikes while Kimiko delivers flaming kicks but the Bandito Prison Rifts try to confuse the group while the Cunning Sneak Prison Rifts try to steal items but Raimundo delivers wind slices while Asuka slashes with her dual swords but the Cunning Sneak Prison Rifts turn invisible and try to attack but Ikaruga slashes with her sword while Nex vertical slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by sinking into shadows and delivering a shadow uppercut but the Bandito Prison Rifts try to steal from the group while the Cunning Sneak Prison Rifts sneak around to attack but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Stealth Blade and they defeat all of the Prison Rifts.

After fighting the Prison Rifts the group go to the person in trouble and it's a girl with short light pink hair tied to small pigtails with three black ribbons, wearing a light pink tracksuit, black shorts, and light pink shoes.

"You alright?" Ky asked.

"Yes, thank you." The girl said.

"Wait, Hibari, is that you? You're here!" Katsuragi said hugging Hibari.

"Kat, you're here too? I'm so glad. I thought I was the only one stuck here." Hibari said.

"Well, at least Hibari is now safe." Yagyu said.

"I reckon she's your friend." Clay said.

"That's right." Ikaruga said.

"Great, guess she's safe now and she'll be more safer with us." Ky said.

"Well, anyway, let's…" Jenny was cut off by her bolt button glowing again.

"This again? Now what?" Nex asked.

"It's my mom again. Wonder what she wants." Jenny said as she presses her bolt button and reveals the television again. "Yeah, Mom?" Jenny asked but no response. "Mom?" Jenny asked.

"Hello, XJ-9." A voice said and it reveals to be Wesker in the television. "Huh? Who are you?" Jenny asked.

"Wait a sec, that's…" Meliodas stops talking.

"Wesker." Ky said.

"Again." Nex said.

"Ah, perfect. You're all here. Just what I want." Wesker said.

"What have you done to my mom?" Jenny asked in anger.

"Calm down. She's safe…for now." Wesker said holding Jenny's mother.

"Dr. Wakeman!" Brad said.

"Mom!" Jenny cried.

"What the hell do you want?" Ky asked.

"Oh, it's not what I want. It's going to be what the junkpile wants." Wesker said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jenny asked.

"I'll be taking your mother somewhere and I'd like you to meet us there." Wesker said.

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"Shut up and listen! You are to meet us at the factory no sooner than later and I expect you to bring them with you as well, that is, if you want to see your mother again." Wesker said.

"You wouldn't…" Jenny was cut off.

"If you fail to come at all and refuse to bring your new friends with you, then we'll see how smart your mother really is when I blow her brains out." Wesker said taking out a gun.

"Don't you dare!" Jenny yelled.

"I expect you'll come soon." Wesker said.

"XJ-9, don't! Don't listen to hi…" Wakeman was cut off.

"Shut your mouth, bitch!" Wesker yelled hitting Wakeman with his gun.

"Mom!" Jenny cried.

"So, factory no sooner than later and we ALL have to come?" Raimundo asked.

"That's right. I'll see you all there." Wesker said as the television turns off.

"Guess we'll have to find that factory and get to Wesker before he does something to your mother." Ky said.

"Yeah. I don't know what he wants, but we gotta get there as soon as possible." Jenny said.

"But where is this factory?" Omi asked.

"He's probably talking about that old factory outside of Tremorton." Brad said.

"But it's too old and dirty and gross." Tuck said.

"But if that creep with the sunglasses is taking Mom there, then we have to get there. You guys'll come with, right?" Jenny asked.

"You bet!" Ky said.

"Not like we have a choice." Nex said.

"Can I come too?" Hibari asked.

"Of course you're coming with. You're safer with us." Ky said.

"Thank you, Ky!" Katsuragi said.

"We shouldn't be wasting any more time. Let's hurry and get to the factory." Yagyu said.

"I can guide you guys. Let's go." Brad said.

 _(Information: Find the factory!)_

The group follow Brad through the downtown to find the factory while fighting off many Prison Rifts in their way and continue through the city but as they keep going something strikes at Ky making him dodge and he turns to see someone confronting him.

"I found you once again, Harbinger of Death!" A voice said.

"Dammit, not him again!" Ky said as he turns to see Silver levitating to confront him.

"This time, I will settle this score! For the future, you will be destroyed!" Silver said.

"Silver, we REALLY don't have time for this." Toni said.

"Stay out of this, Toni!" Silver said as he creates a telekinetic barrier. "It's time to finally put an end to this!" Silver said.

"That's it! I'm tired of this crap already! Let's get this over with so we can get to the damn factory." Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"This time, you will disappear!" Silver said.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Put a stop to Silver!)_

Silver uses telekinesis to levitate chairs and tables and throws them at Ky who dodges and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and then delivers a lower horizontal slash getting Silver who retaliates with creating a telekinetic blade and throws it at Ky who dodge rolls and casts Thunder followed by casting Fire but Silver levitates cars and throws them at Ky who casts Reflect to make the cars go right back at Silver getting him but he teleports away and then reappears and levitates light poles and uses them to strike at Ky who blocks them and then delivers a counter impact getting Silver and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial somersault slash and then uses Fire Surge but Silver unleashes two telekinetic knives and sends them to strike but Ky dodges the telekinetic blades but Silver levitates cars and throws them at Ky who uses Flowmotion on all of them to get by and then gets to Silver and aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a diving strike sending Silver down to the ground.

Silver gets up and uses his telekinesis to try and lift Ky who quickly casts Telekinesis back on Silver and levitates him and then slams the hedgehog to the ground and then throws him while casting Triple Plasma getting Silver who levitates cars and light poles and sends them to strike and then levitates chairs and tables and uses them to strike at Ky who dodges out of the way and casts Mega Flare followed by casting Balloon and strikes at Silver getting him but Silver slams his palms to the ground and unleashes an electric shock wave but Ky dodges and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a spinning slash sending Silver back but Silver unleashes telekinetic blades and sends them to strike at Ky who dodges but Silver levitates cars and slams them on Ky who destroys the cars and casts Thunder followed by casting Magma but Silver creates telekinetic discs and throws them at Ky who blocks them and then uses Aero Surge followed by using Mystic Raid to strike but Silver disappears and reappears and tries to lift Ky who quickly retaliates with casting Zero Gravity to send Silver adrift in the air and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by using Stealth Blade.

Silver retaliates with unleashing a telekinetic orb around Ky and tries to crush him but Ky manages to break free from the orb and then uses Strike Raid at Silver who catches the Keyblade with telekinesis but the Keyblade goes back to Ky and casts Aero sending Silver in the air and then casts Thunder but Silver creates telekinetic blades and sends them to strike but Ky blocks them and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then uses Quake Hammer making Silver unstable and stunned and Ky uses Meteor Strike but Silver levitates many cars and light poles and combines them together and sends them to Ky who manages to use Flowmotion to dodge the attack and then uses Mystic Surge and then uses Thunder Edge but Silver slams his palms on the ground and unleashes electric shock waves but Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse kick and then delivers a blade stand upper kick and then unleashes a giant fireball sending Silver away but Silver teleports away and then unleashes telekinetic discs and throws them at Ky who casts Reflect to send them back at Silver who creates a telekinetic shield and then unleashes telekinetic blades but Ky uses Lethal Blade followed by Sonic Blade and finishes off Silver.

"Not…now…" Silver said.

Silver kneels to the ground.

"Listen, I dunno who's been feeding you crap about this whole me destroying future thing, but I would NEVER destroy anything." Ky said.

"Shut up! Your actions will condemn us all! It's up to me to right the future!" Silver said.

"Who told you about this?" Ky asked.

"A woman with white and black hair, Hilda. She told me that in the near future, your actions will cause the world devastation and in order to create a better future, I must destroy the Harbinger of Death." Silver said.

"White and black hair?" Ky asked.

"It must that bitch." Nex said.

"Silver, she's lying! She doesn't wanna help you create a better future. She wants Ky out of the way because she knows he's a threat." Toni said.

"What? That can't be right!" Silver said.

"Look, as much as I wanna stay here and explain that I'm not a bad guy, we have to be at the factory before Wesker kills Jenny's mother." Ky said.

"What? You're going to save someone?" Silver asked.

"Yes! I'm good at doing it." Ky said.

"If you want proof that Ky's not a villain, then come with us and you can see for yourself." Meliodas said.

"Okay. Fine." Silver said.

"Great. Now, let's get going. I want to see if Mom's okay." Jenny said.

"Don't worry, Jen. We'll get there. I hope." Ky said.

The group continue their way through the city and they later reach the next area of Tremorton.

 _(Outskirts)_

The group are now outside the city of Tremorton and continue their way through the outskirts and they later come across a factory which is destroyed and old.

"This place is too creepy and gross." Tuck said.

"That's the place where this Wesker fella wanted us to come to? It's as filthy as a dirty sidewinder in a salon." Clay said.

"Let's go check and see if Wesker is in there with your mom, Jen." Toni said.

"It might be a trap." Asuka said.

"No crap it will be, but we're going in anyway to stop this." Nex said.

The group go into the factory.

 _(Factory)_

The group enter the factory and there are many destroyed gears, messed up robots, and unusable equipment and while exploring Ky is remembering exploring an abandoned factory in Shimmer Town and as they're exploring they see someone at the upper part of the factory.

"You're almost late." A voice said and they see Wesker.

"Yeah, well, we had a little run in with an idiot." Nex said looking at Silver.

"Where's my mom?" Jenny asked.

"Impatient robot." Wesker said revealing Wakeman.

"Mom!" Jenny said going for Wakeman.

"No, XJ-9! Stop!" Wakeman cried but then something strikes Jenny to the ground and she's damaged.

"Jenny!" Brad and Tuck cried.

"What the hell?" Ky asked.

"Why'd you have us come here?" Kimiko asked.

"Obvious reasons. One, use the rust bucket's feelings for her mother against her and have her destroyed and the second, destroy you as well, with my experiment." Wesker said.

"What experiment?" Ikaruga asked.

"This. Come out!" Wesker said as coming out of the shadows is what looks like a pale greenish disfigured looking creature with pupil less eyes, wearing a long black coat, black boots, and tentacles around its face and carrying a giant rocket launcher.

"What the…?" Toni asked shocked.

"It's scary." Hibari said.

"And disgusting!" Kimiko said.

"What the hell is that thing?" Ky asked.

"Meet Nemesis-T Type, a B.O.W. created by Umbrella. I found him and decided to make him my personal servant. With him at my side, there's no way the Deadly Fearful will lose to you. Nemesis, kill them!" Wesker ordered and Nemesis grunts in response.

"Now we've gotta deal with that ugly thing?" Asuka asked.

"Let's just do this. We can handle it, no problem." Ky said.

"I'm helping too! I need to save my mom and that thing is in my way!" Jenny said and Nemesis roars.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

 _(Information: Defeat Nemesis!)_

Nemesis fires missiles from his rocket launcher at the group who dodge and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope but has little damage to Nemesis who swats Ky away and then unleashes a tentacle and sends it at Ky who blocks it and Nex diagonal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing a shadow fist and delivers a giant punch while Jenny unleashes two spiked fists and punches but Nemesis delivers a huge swing with his rocket launcher followed by summoning tentacles from his body and sends them to strike but Toni uses Spin Dash followed by an axe kick while Meliodas slashes with his sword followed by using Hellish Blaze but Nemesis delivers a slamming strike with his rocket launcher but the group dodge and Raimundo delivers a break dance style wind kick while Omi lashes with water whips but Nemesis fires two missiles from his rocket launcher and then sends out a tentacle to strike but Asuka slashes the tentacle with her dual swords while Ikaruga double slashes with her sword but Nemesis delivers a strong punch followed by a huge swing with his rocket launcher and then summons tentacles from the ground but Kimiko unleashes blasts of flames while Clay summons rocks and throws them but Nemesis swings his rocket launcher to strike but Katsuragi delivers ninja kicks while Yagyu strikes with her umbrella while Hibari delivers a cartwheeling kick.

Nemesis fires three rockets from his rocket launcher and then jumps in the air and tries to stomp on the group but Nex unleashes a shadow hand to grab Nemesis who tries to break free but Nex slams him to the ground while Meliodas triple slashes with his sword but Nemesis delivers a shoulder charge and then fires a rocket but Yagyu opens her umbrella and delivers a charging strike while Raimundo claps his hands and delivers a wind strike but Nemesis unleashes tentacles and sends them to stab at the group who dodge out of the way and Toni uses Homing Attack followed by Chaos Spears while Ikaruga slashes with her sword followed by an upper slash but Nemesis swings his rocket launcher and then fires another rocket but Jenny summons buzz saws and slashes with them while Omi creates ice needles and throws them but Nemesis delivers a huge punch and then delivers a swing with his rocket launcher and then summons tentacles from the ground but Katsuragi multi ninja kicks while Hibari summons a rabbit and has it attack with her but Nemesis summons multiple tentacles from his body and sends them to attack but Clay creates a rock fist and delivers a punch while Asuka delivers a spinning slash with her dual swords but Nemesis fires three rockets and then jumps in the air and tries to stomp on them but Kimiko delivers a flipping flame kick while Ky delivers a rising slash with Dawn of Hope followed by using Fire Slash and then casts Fire Burst.

Nemesis roars in anger and grabs Ky with his tentacle and tries to strangle him but then something cuts the tentacle and it's a telekinetic blade.

"What the…?" Ky asked and he turns to see Silver.

"Back off, you monster!" Silver yelled.

"Silver, you gonna help?" Toni asked.

"I'm done standing around doing nothing. Time to help out." Silver said.

Nemesis unleashes tentacles and sends them at Silver who disappears and reappears and creates telekinetic orbs and sends them to strike while Jenny unleashes a giant blaster and fires giant lasers but Nemesis swings his rocket launcher and then delivers a slamming strike but Toni uses Tornado Hammer while Katsuragi delivers a ninja strike but Nemesis unleashes a tentacle to try and grab the group but Omi unleashes blasts of water while Hibari delivers a spinning ninja kick but Nemesis fires rockets and then tries to stomp on the group but Clay unleashes a rock pillar while Ikaruga delivers a rising slash with her sword but Nemesis fire four rockets from his rocket launcher and then sends out a tentacle but Meliodas delivers a strong punch followed by a powerful kick while Asuka slashes with one sword followed by another slash with the other sword but Nemesis lashes with his tentacles and then delivers a strong swing with his rocket launcher but Kimiko shoots fireballs while Raimundo unleashes four whirlwinds but Nemesis delivers a strong punch followed by a powerful swing with his rocket launcher and then summons tentacles but Yagyu delivers a ninja kick and then strikes with her umbrella while Nex triple vertical slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a brutal slash but Nemesis fires many rockets from his rocket launcher and then tries to strike with his tentacle but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse kick and then delivers a somersault slash and they finish off Nemesis.

Nemesis roars in pain and then tries to fire another rocket but Silver levitates the launcher and delivers a strike sending Nemesis back.

"That should take care of that monstrosity." Toni said.

"Now to get Mom." Jenny said as she flies to get Wakeman.

"Thank you, XJ-9. I seem to have made a wonderful daughter." Wakeman said.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me." Jenny said.

Just then something shoots at Silver.

"Silver!" Toni cried.

"What?" Nex asked as they see Wesker with his gun.

"Dammit! You pests just won't die! Well then, I'll have to make this quick!" Wesker said as he takes out a lighter, lights it with fire, and throws it on the ground and causes a fire around the factory.

"Crap!" Ky said.

"We need to get out of here." Omi said.

"Right, come on." Jenny said as they start to leave.

Ky is about to go but then parts of the factory falls around him and then he sees Silver still on the ground.

"I'm not leaving him." Ky said as he takes Silver and carries him on his back but more parts of the factory fall around him and the fire gets bigger. "I gotta go now!" Ky said.

Outside the factory everyone is outside the burning factory.

"Where's Ky?" Asuka asked.

"He's still in the factory and so is Silver." Jenny said.

"I need to go back." Toni said.

"We can't. The factory's about to go." Raimundo said.

"Come on, you idiot! Get out already!" Nex said.

Just then someone gets out of the factory and it's Ky who is carrying Silver and they manage to get out before the factory explodes.

"Made it." Ky said.

"How's Silver?" Toni asked.

"He's breathing, so he should be fine, but to be sure." Ky said as he casts Cure on Silver. "There." Ky said.

"Thanks, Ky." Toni said.

"And thanks for helping me save Mom." Jenny said.

"XJ-9 is lucky to have friends like you. That man got away and the same for that monster." Wakeman said.

"Then I guess we can't' stay here." Clay said.

"Aww, you're gonna leave?" Tuck asked.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." Ky said.

"Well, that stinks." Jenny said.

"Well, at least Tremorton's safe now. Thanks, Ky." Brad said.

"Next time if something like this happens again, I know who to count on." Jenny said.

"Yeah, believe it." Ky said.

Later the group are alone and Silver wakes up.

"What happened?" Silver asked.

"You were shot by Wesker, but luckily you're alive and I saved you." Ky said.

"You saved me? After I tried to kill you, you still helped me?" Silver asked.

"Well, yeah. You also saved me from Nemesis, so we're even." Ky said.

"Thanks, Ky and I'm sorry. I guess you're not the villain I thought." Silver said.

"At least you finally got it." Nex said.

Just then a Prison Keyhole appears.

"Another Prison Keyhole." Kimiko said.

"Perfect." Ky said as he and Nex use their Keyblades to unlock the Prison Keyhole creating a bright light.

* * *

Meanwhile in Divine Kingdom in the castle Elena is outside at the castle's balcony looking at the sky with a hint of worry and just then she sees Storm and Lucky coming.

"Hi, guys. You must be worried about Ky too, huh?" Elena asked.

"Pika…" Storm said worried.

"Yoshi…" Lucky said worried.

"I'm worried too, but I know Ky. He's very strong and brave and I know for a fact he'll pass that test. I could care less about Nex, but at least he's not giving Ky much of a hard time. I know he'll be okay." Elena said.

Just then an alarm goes off.

"What the hell?" Elena asked and T.J. arrives.

"Elena, the kingdom's invaded!" T.J. said.

"What? Is it the Black Xetis and the Heartless?" Elena asked.

"No. You wanna take a look outside." T.J. said.

Elena, T.J., Storm, and Lucky arrive at the castle's entrance hall and they see guards on the floor and many people held hostage and they're Kim, Ron, Tim and Jim, Spinelli, Vince, Gus, Gretchen, and Mikey.

"What happened? Where're Kiyo, Zatch, Sly, Bentley, and Murray?" Elena asked.

"Hahahaha! We meet again!" A voice said.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me…" Elena stops talking as she sees Eggman, Ludwig, Iggy, Larry, Wendy, Roy, Morton, Lemmy, Zavok, Master Zik, Zazz, Zomnom, Zeena, and Zor.

"Ugh, not you guys again! Don't you have anything better to do?" T.J. asked.

"Don't be whiny. That's MY deal." Zor said.

"Now then, you had best join them now." Zavok said.

"As if!" Elena yelled taking out her staff.

"We're not gonna surrender!" T.J. said taking out his knife while Storm and Lucky get ready to fight.

"Then, you don't care what happens to them!" Eggman said as he unleashes a giant robot that looks like a giant knight and it gets close to the hostages ready to kill them.

"Dammit…" Elena said.

"I hate them…" T.J. said.

"Now, get moving!" Ludwig said.

 _"Ky, I wish there was someway I can try and protect this place."_ Elena said in her mind.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the castle Sly, Bentley, and Murray are in a chamber discussing amongst each other.

"Okay, guys, our old adversaries are here in the castle and have taken almost everyone hostage. We have to protect this place for Ky." Bentley said.

"Can't we just take 'em on like we always do?" Murray asked.

"It's not simple. If we attack them up front, they'll hurt the others." Bentley said.

"Then, let's do this the old fashioned way. A sneaky sabotage." Sly said.

"Exactly. I told Griff, Ami, Kiyo, and Zatch to get Jeremy and the others to prepare for the attack and Aptus is going to send in more help." Bentley said.

"Then, let's get started and do what we can to help. We need to get these guys outta here ASAP." Sly said.

"Agreed. Sly, get to the castle entrance undetected and find out what they're up to and why they're here." Bentley said.

"On it." Sly said.

"What should we do?" Murray asked.

"Hang on, Murray. We're gonna need a plan of attack in order to handle this situation." Bentley said.

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. Well, we're finally done with the first half of Prison Dimensions! Finally, this took a freakin' while, but it was worth it and now we can finally move on. Anyway, next time, Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, and Hibari go to Justice City, where they deal with a Prison Rift problem, but Ky also stumbles upon a horrifying truth** **. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**


	18. Chapter 17: Return to Justice City

Chapter 17: Return to Justice City

Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, Hibari, and Silver leave Tremorton and return to the space area but before they could go to the next world they go to Justice City.

 _(Field Theme: Justice City)_

The group are now in the hotel district.

"Huh? We're back in Justice City?" Ky asked.

"Why?" Nex asked but then he turns to see someone on the roof. "Robin." Nex said.

"Welcome back." Robin said.

"Did you happen to summon us?" Toni asked.

"Yes I did, because we need your help." Robin said descending down to meet with the group.

"Lemme guess, the Prison Rifts again?" Ky asked.

"Yes, actually. More and more Prison Rifts have been appearing one by one around the city causing trouble. It's because of that woman you encountered before." Robin said.

"More like more than once." Raimundo said.

"So, you want us to help you get rid of 'em! Let's do it." Ky said.

"Hold on. We have a plan on how to handle the Prison Rifts and the woman herself. Before we do anything, we'd like you hear it out." Robin said.

"We? As in Chrom and the others?" Ky asked.

"Correct. They're currently at the headquarters on the outskirts. Follow me." Robin said.

 _(Hotel District)_

 _(Information: Follow Robin to the headquarters!)_

The group make their way out of the hotel district and go to the next area.

 _(Shopping District)_

The group arrive at the shopping district but then many Prison Rifts appear and attack but Ky and Nex defeat them and they keep going until they reach the next area of the city.

 _(Downtown)_

The group go through the downtown while fighting off many Prison Rifts in their way and keep going until they go for the next area.

 _(City Plaza)_

The group arrive at the plaza of the city and they arrive at big doors and they open them and go out the city.

 _(City Outskirts)_

The group are at the outskirts of Justice City and they find a house like building.

"There it is. There's the H.Q. Let's go in and we'll share our plan." Robin said.

The group go into the house.

 _(Hideout)_

The group arrive inside and they find Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and Tharja.

"Oh, good. Robin brought you here." Chrom said.

"So, you need our help?" Ky asked.

"Yes. Recently, that vile woman summoned a lot more Prison Rifts and many are stronger than the ones we've encountered. Since you're capable fighters, who helped before, Ky and Nex, we thought you might help." Chrom said.

"Sure!" Ky said.

"Whatever." Nex said.

"So, what's this plan?" Silver asked.

"We've scouted every area of the city. Many Prison Rifts have appeared in every part and are causing damage. If we're going to defeat them, then we'll have to take them on, but dealing with them all together could be difficult." Frederick said.

"I get it. You're saying we should split up and deal with them in different places." Kimiko said.

"That sounds about right. Not only are we going to defeat the Prison Rifts, we're also going to trap that witch after every Prison Rift is defeated." Chrom said.

"So, once we take out the Prison Rifts, she'll have to summon more and when we find her, that's when we trap her and strike!" Meliodas said.

"Now you're thinking like Robin." Tharja said.

"Great, it's settled! We'll split into different teams, hunt down some Prison Rifts and take 'em out!" Ky said.

"Excellent. I knew I can count on you, Ky." Chrom said.

"So, where are the Prison Rifts located?" Omi asked.

"Downtown, the park, town square, and the shopping district." Frederick answered.

"In that case, let's decide who gets to go." Ky said.

"I'll go to the shopping district, because that's where Boar Hat is and I'm worried about Hawk." Meliodas said.

"Then there's the park, because it's a good place I can use my powers to help." Silver said.

"Okay then, how about this; Silver, Kat, Rai, you're with me to handle the park. Nex, Meliodas, Kim, and Asuka, you guys take the shopping district. Toni, Omi, Ikaruga, you go for town square. Yagyu and Clay, you get the downtown." Ky said.

"Okay." Katsuragi said.

"Great plan, Ky." Clay said.

"Well, in that case, I'll help your group with the park, Ky. Robin, see if you can help Nex's group at the shopping district. Lissa and Tharja will help Toni's group at the town square. Frederick, you're with Yagyu and Clay." Chrom said.

"Sure thing." Lissa said.

"As you wish." Frederick said.

"I'll enjoy cursing those vermin." Tharja said.

"Wait, what about Marth?" Ky asked.

"Marth? As in the Hero King Marth? You met him?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah, when we first got here. I met him when he helped me against the Prison Rifts. He's really good with the sword and knows what he's doing. He'd be a great help." Ky said.

"Well, maybe we'll find him along the way." Chrom said.

"We all have our mission. Let's get this over with." Nex said.

 _(Information: Go to the park!)_

Ky, Chrom, Silver, Katsuragi, and Raimundo make their way for the park.

 _(Park)_

Ky, Chrom, Silver, Katsuragi, and Raimundo arrive at the park and find many Beezlebomb Prison Rifts, Komodao Prison Rifts, and Monk-Fu Prion Rifts.

"There's our targets!" Raimundo said.

"Let's put our plan to use!" Chrom said.

"Right!" Ky said.

 _(Battle Theme: Heart to Heart)_

 _(Information Defeat the Prison Rifts!)_

The Beezlebomb Prison Rifts fly around while dropping grenades on the ground and explode upon impact while the Komodao Prison Rifts slash at the group with heir Dao swords followed by unleashing toxins but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then casts Triple Plasma while Chrom double slashes with his sword followed by Aether but the Monk-Fu Prison Rifts deliver fast punches followed by creating chi and sending out chi blasts but Raimundo claps his hands together and sends out blasts of winds while Katsuragi delivers ninja strikes but the Beezlebomb Prison Rifts throws bombs at the group but Silver uses his telekinesis to hold the bombs and throws at the Prison Rifts and then lifts up the Monk-Fu Prison Rifts and slams them to the ground and throws them away but the Komodao Prison Rifts slash with their Dao swords followed by spitting acid balls while the Beezlebomb Prison Rifts but Ky uses Water Surge and then uses Lethal Blade and they defeat all of the Prison Rifts.

Just then more Prison Rifts appear and try to attack but then someone slashes at them and it's Marth.

"Are you alright?" Marth asked.

"Marth! You're here. Thank God! We need your help." Ky said.

"I see. It involves the Prison Rifts? Then, I'll gladly help." Marth said.

"Thank you, Marth. It's a real honor to meet the Hero King himself, but how are you alive?" Chrom asked.

"I'll…explain later. Right now, we must destroy the Prison Rifts." Marth said.

"Right, c'mon." Ky said.

 _(Information: Go to the shopping district!)_

Nex, Meliodas, Asuka, Kimiko, and Robin make their way for the shopping district and later arrive and find many Squipedo Prison Rifts, Shrieker Prison Rifts, and Wiley Fang Prison Rifts.

"Found you, punks!" Nex said.

"Let's show them checkmate!" Robin said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Prison Rifts!)_

The Squipedo Prison Rifts fire torpedoes at the group but Nex creates a shadow barrier and then casts Dark Fire but the Shrieker Prison Rifts unleash sonic screams to try and stun the group while the Wiley Fang Prison Rifts move all over and attack with their claws but Meliodas slashes with his sword followed by using Hellish Blaze while Asuka slashes with her dual swords but the Squipedo Prison Rifts uses their heads as torpedoes to fly around but they dodge but the Shrieker Prison Rifts fly over and try to scream at them but Kimiko unleashes blasts and flames and throws them while Robin unleashes magical blasts from his tome and then unleashes lightning and strikes but the Wiley Fang Prison Rifts run around and attack with their claws wildly but Nex triple slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow fists and delivers punches and then delivers a double shadow kick and slams his Keyblade down and they defeat all of the Prison Rifts.

After fighting off the Prison Rifts Meliodas quickly makes his way for Boar Hat and enters the bar where he finds it empty.

"Hawk? Where are you, bud?" Meliodas asked.

"Meliodas? Is that you?" A voice asked and Hawk comes out from the counter.

"Thank goodness you're okay. How's everything goin'?" Meliodas asked.

"Well, no one's come here recently, probably because of the monsters." Hawk said.

"Well, okay. When this is over, we're gonna go back to business." Meliodas said.

"What about Elizabeth and the other Sins? I miss them." Hawk said.

"We'll find them and her. I promise. I won't stop until I do." Meliodas said leaving the bar.

Meanwhile at the park Ky, Chrom, Marth, Silver, Raimundo, and Katsuragi are still dealing with Prison Rifts and take down every single one of them.

"There, now no more should appear until that bitch shows up." Ky said.

"Our plan's working fine and I hope everyone else is doing okay." Chrom said.

Just then someone appears and it's Horned King much to Ky's shock.

 **"Very impressive, Ky or should I say Prince Virtus."** The Horned King said.

"You're…the Horned King! How is this possible?! I kicked your ass and then Zervik or Malus' Heartless iced your ass! How are you back?" Ky asked.

 **"I would have been done for, but thankfully, Hilda used her magic to save me. Now, I would come here to have my vengeance, but I'm merely here to assist in sending the Prison Rifts."** The Horned King said.

"So, you're just as responsible for the Prison Rifts as that bitch is! You're done here!" Ky yelled as he charges at the Horned King who sends him back with telekinetic force.

 **"As much as I would enjoy destroying you, it is not the time. Fear not. I shall take part in my trifle with you soon enough."** The Horned King said.

"You're dealing with me NOW!" Ky yelled as he tries to attack but then something blocks him and it's Soul Edge and Nightmare blocks the way.

 **"This fight will not occur here, boy."** Nightmare said.

"Who the hell are you?" Ky asked.

 **"Ah, yes. We've never met. I am the Azure Knight, Nightmare."** Nightmare introduced.

"Nightmare? The one, who made the Fearmongers and the one Noel fought and defeated?" Ky asked.

 **"Yes, Noel. I will enjoy destroying her soon and taking her soul."** Nightmare said.

"You better stay away from her!" Ky yelled.

 **"She's not here for you to protect her now. She's still in the Sleeping Realm, soon to be tormented."** Nightmare said.

"SHUT UP!" Ky shouted throwing his Keyblade at the two but they disappear. "Assholes! Come back and fight me!" Ky yelled.

"Ky, dude. Calm down." Raimundo said.

 **"Your friends are suffering in the town square and the downtown. Your plan was flaw!"** The Horned King said.

"Damn him!" Ky yelled.

"We can still make it." Chrom said.

"We can try and get to them." Marth said.

"Yeah, okay." Ky said as they rush off.

Meanwhile at the shopping district Nex, Meliodas, Kimiko, Asuka, and Robin keep fighting and defeating more Prison Rifts.

"Pathetic. Stronger versions my ass." Nex said.

"Don't get cocky, Nex. Who knows what else will happen." Robin said.

Just then someone arrives and it's Claus and with him is Vergil.

"You're doing fine than I thought, Nex. Nothing ever gets by you." Claus said.

"Claus. Vergil. I can see that Porky 'saved' you, Claus, but how is it you survived, Vergil? I was told you and the Rustbucket were finished." Nex said.

"I thought that too, until the Horned King and Nightmare managed to come save me and Omega. They offered us power beyond imagination if we helped them with their goal here in this dimension." Vergil said.

"I see. So, you wanna fight me?" Nex asked.

"Quite the opposite. We're here to tell you that while your plan to take on the Prison Rifts separately was clever, the others in the town square and the downtown are suffering a defeat if you don't do something." Claus said.

"Like I care, but the idiot's gonna have a tantrum if I don't do something, so I guess we'll go and help." Nex said.

"Good luck with that." Claus said as he and Vergil leave.

"Just who're they? Someone you know?" Meliodas asked.

"None of your business. Let's go before I change my mind." Nex said as they start to move.

 _(Information: Help the others!)_

Ky, Chrom, Marth, Silver, Raimundo, and Katsuragi make their way for the downtown and they later arrive at the downtown where they find Yagyu, Clay, and Frederick fighting off many Prison Rifts which are Cunning Stealth Prison Rifts, Bandito Prison Rifts, and Beezlebomb Prison Rifts.

"Guys!" Ky called.

"Ky, we're trying to fight them off." Yagyu said.

"Those varmints are actually tough to handle than a mad cow." Clay said.

"Don't worry. We're here and we can take 'em!" Ky said.

"You have my thanks." Frederick said.

"Now, let's do it." Chrom said.

 _(Information: Defeat all of the Prison Rifts!)_

The Beezlebomb Prison Rifts fly over the group and drop grenades on them but they dodge and Silver lifts the grenades and throws them at the Prison Rifts but the Cunning Stealth Prison Rifts sneak past the group and try to attack but Raimundo unleashes whirlwinds while Clay unleashes rock pillars but the Bandito Prison Rifts try to confuse the group and try to steal their items but Katsuragi delivers ninja strikes and then multi kicks while Yagyu double ninja kicks and then strikes with her umbrella but the Beezlebomb Prison Rifts throw bombs at the group and then drop down grenades while the Cunning Stealth Prison Rifts sneak behind the group and deliver speedy strikes but Frederick attacks with his axe followed by a heavy swing while Chrom delivers a dancing blade strike with his sword while Marth double slashes with his sword but the Bandito Prison Rifts sneak past the group and try to steal their items but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a blade stand spin kick and they defeat the Prison Rifts.

After the fight more Prison Rifts appear but Ky defeats them all but then a Beezlebomb throws a bomb at Ky.

"Look out!" Marth said as he pushes Ky away and the bomb gets him making his mask fly off.

Chrom rushes and destroys the Beezlebomb Prison Rift with his sword.

"Are you alright?" Chrom asked but then he sees the mask on the ground and sees Marth now has long hair and is actually a woman.

"Whoa, he's a she!" Ky said.

"I guess you were going to find out sooner or later." The woman said.

"So, you're not really Marth. You were only pretending to be him. Who are you?" Chrom asked.

"My real name is Lucina. I'm sorry for deceiving you. I had a reason, but now is not the time. We need to still help the others." Lucina said.

"Right. C'mon. To the town square." Ky said as they rush.

Meanwhile Nex, Meliodas, Asuka, Kimiko, and Robin make their way through the shopping district and they later arrive at the town square where they find Toni, Ikaruga, Omi, Lissa, and Tharja fighting off Komodao Prison Rifts, Bonebane Prison Rifts, and Beautifly Prison Rifts.

"You can't do crap on your own, can you?" Nex asked.

"Hey, we're doing our best here." Toni said.

"Robin, my one and only is here." Tharja said.

"It's okay. We're going to help. We fight as one." Robin said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Prison Rifts!)_

The Komodao Prison Rifts attack with their Dao swords followed by a swing and then unleash a stream of acid but Toni bashes with his hammer followed by an axe kick while Meliodas slashes with his sword followed by a strong punch but the Bonebane Prison Rifts attack with their bones and then throw them but Asuka slashes with her dual swords followed by a spin slash while Ikaruga double slashes with her sword but the Beautifly Prison Rifts unleash powder at the group but Omi unleashes blasts of water while Kimiko shoots fireballs but the Bonebane Prison Rifts throw three bones while the Komodao Prison Rifts rain down acid balls but Robin unleashes a fireball while Tharja unleashes a dark hand which crushes them but the Beautifly Prison Rifts unleash powder dealing damage but Lissa heals the group and Nex triple slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow drills and they defeat the Prison Rifts.

"Scum." Nex said.

"That should be the last of them." Kimiko said.

Just then Ky's group arrive.

"Good, you're all okay." Ky said.

"Yep. No problem here." Toni said.

"The Prison Rifts should be defeated now, so that witch should be here any minute to spawn more." Robin said.

"Do you have any idea where she could be?" Silver asked.

"How about here?" A voice asked as they see the white and black haired woman Hilda.

"You!" Ky and Nex yelled.

"Hilda!" Silver yelled.

"Gotcha!" Chrom yelled charging at Hilda.

"Time Magic: STOPZA!" Hilda shouted as she casts a spell to stop time freezing everyone except Ky and Nex.

"What the…? Why aren't WE frozen?" Ky asked.

"There, now there shouldn't be any interference between us. I've been wanting to talk to you personally, Prince of Light Virtus and Nex." Hilda said.

"Yeah well, I'm NOT in a talking mood!" Ky yelled pointing Dawn of Hope.

"Who the hell are you?!" Nex demanded but his head starts hurting again and kneels to the ground.

"Nex! What'd you to him?!" Ky demanded.

"Oh, I did nothing. Must be his memory kicking in. As much as I want to talk to Nexxy, it's you I've been wanting to talk to, Virtus." Hilda said.

"What do you want from me?" Ky asked.

"I see you're willing to listen. Still, you're as headstrong as your father." Hilda said.

"Shut the hell up! You don't know a damn thing about me or my father!" Ky yelled.

"Really? Tell me, why do you think Revenant looks exactly like you, but older? The looks, the gold hair? Have you ever wondered about that?" Hilda asked.

"What does Revenant have to do with anything?!" Ky demanded.

"Hilda, stop at once!" A voice yelled and Revenant appears.

"Just a minute. He has to know the truth sooner or later. I think sooner is the best time." Hilda said.

"What are you talking about?" Ky asked.

"Tell me, Virtus, you've already learned about your parents, your origin, and your kingdom, correct?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah, I did. Sophia, my foster mother told me the truth. She and Zervik or Malus' Heartless told me that I'm the Prince of Light and I'm the son of Fortitudo and Amora. I was actually born in Divine Kingdom, which was invaded by Malus's Heartless, the Black Xetis, Heartless, and the Horned King and they transformed it into Void Citadel after they killed my parents! All the while, I was sent away to Requiem City, where I basically lived a normal life." Ky said.

"But have you heard the WHOLE truth?" Hilda asked.

"What whole truth?" Ky asked.

"Do you really want to know about your parents? How they've met their miserable ends?" Hilda asked.

"What? How would you know that?" Ky asked.

"Because, darling, I was there during that invasion and I was responsible for death of your whore mother." Hilda said shocking Ky.

"What…?!" Ky asked.

"Stop, Hilda!" Revenant yelled.

"And this man right here…is your father, who died at Malus' hands and I revived him as a servant of darkness." Hilda said shocking Ky to the core.

"No… It's a lie…! You can't be…my father! This is a sick joke!" Ky said.

"I guess the truth is out now. Yes, Virtus. I am your father." Revenant said.

"No! I don't believe it! That's impossible!" Ky yelled.

"Search your feelings, boy. You know it's true." Hilda said.

"No… NO!" Ky shouted kneeling down.

"Hahahaha! Now, I suppose you want to know, 'How did my mommy and daddy die'? Well, I'll gladly show you." Hilda said casting a spell revealing a mirror showing Divine Kingdom from ten years ago.

"That's Divine Kingdom before it became Void Citadel?" Ky asked.

"That's right, and it's the same day when the invasion started." Hilda said.

"What?" Ky asked.

"Just watch and you'll know." Hilda said.

 _In Divine Kingdom castle in a room full of toys and a crib a two-year-old Virtus is set into the crib sleeping by Amora._

 _"Sleep well, Virtus." Amora said kissing the toddler Virtus on his head and then leaves the room._

 _In the castle training grounds Fortitudo watches Fulgur and Zervik sparring with each other with their Keyblades and they lock Keyblades against each other until Fulgur knocks Zervik down._

 _"Nice try, Zervik." Fulgur said._

 _"You were lucky that time, Fulgur." Zervik said pouting._

 _"Okay, that's enough for now. Take a break." Fortitudo said and Fulgur and Zervik bow and leave the grounds._

 _Later Fortitudo finds Amora._

 _"Where's Virtus?" Fortitudo asked._

 _"He's currently having his nap." Amora said._

 _"I see. My guess he was being a little too energetic to be tired." Fortitudo said._

 _"Maybe. I should probably get dinner started for everyone. Judging from how Fulgur and Zervik worked hard today, they deserve something." Amora said._

 _"They have and I can see their future." Fortitudo said._

 _Meanwhile outside the castle the skies begin to turn crimson and everything in town ends up in flames as many people are running and screaming in horror as Black Xetis and Heartless invade the town and harming many people and among the Black Xetis and Heartless there is a masked figure in black robes with him is a man who looks like Nex but older and Hilda._

 ** _"At last, everything is burning! Let them all burn and die at the hands of Chaos!"_** _The masked figure said evilly._

 _"Our main target is the castle and that's where Fortitudo and his brat are." The man said._

 _"We destroy Fortitudo and his annoying wife and take the brat under our wing." Hilda said._

 ** _"Yes."_** _The masked figure said as he summons seven capsules from the ground and he frees seven figures which are Narasix, Jeal, Sedia, Ravik, Chubb, Monity, and Laz._

 _"We are…free? How is this possible?" Narasix asked._

 ** _"I have freed you from your prison, my creations."_** _The masked figure said._

 _"Lord Malus, what an honor." Narasix said as he, Jeal, Sedia, Ravik, Chubb, Monity, and Laz kneel._

 ** _"Still you show me your loyalty. Good. Now, start by destroying everything in this kingdom and bring me the wretched Prince of Light and corrupt his heart."_** _Malus ordered._

 _"Yes, Milord." Narasix said as he summons his Enigma while Jeal unleashes his four-bladed scythe while Sedia unleashes two razor whips while Ravik unleashes his giant ax while Chubb unleashes his hammer while Monity unleashes his bombs while Laz unleashes his metal ball on the chain and they begin raiding the town._

 ** _"Come, Mortem, Hilda. The time has come to take what is MINE!"_** _Malus said as he begins raiding the town._

 _At the castle Fortitudo looks from the castle's window and sees flames and smoke from afar._

 _"What in the name of…?" Fortitudo stops talking._

 _"What is happening?" Amora asked as she sees flames from afar and smoke. "Oh, how horrible!" Amora said shocked._

 _"Who is invading this kingdom?" Fortitudo asked and he looks down to see seven figures in crimson cloaks and black stars going through the castle gardens along with Black Xetis and Heartless. "This can't be…!" Fortitudo said shocked._

 _"Master, let us fight them!" Fulgur said._

 _"No, you're still to young. Let me handle this." Fortitudo said taking out his Keyblade Light's Guardian and jumps down and confronts the seven figures who are Narasix, Jeal, Sedia, Ravik, Chubb, Monity, and Laz._

 _"The Lord of Light shows himself." Narasix said._

 _"You must be the Brotherhood of Disharmony. I don't how you got unleashed, but I will protect this kingdom from the likes of you!" Fortitudo said._

 _"Is that so?" Narasix asked._

 _"Don't bother with him. We'll deal with him." A voice said and it's Hilda and with her is Mortem. "Besides, I think it's time for a little friendly reunion." Hilda said._

 _"Fine." Narasix said as he and the other six go for the castle._

 _"Hilda, Mortem. I never thought I'd see you again." Fortitudo said._

 _"Oh, don't be like that. We haven't seen each other in years and we were friends, once upon a time." Hilda said._

 _"Your kingdom is under the brink of destruction and you're in your futile attempts to save it." Mortem said unsheathing his katana at Fortitudo who backs off and Hilda unleashes a black ethereal blade from above but Fortitudo dodges._

 _"I understand Mortem's cold behavior, but you, Hilda, have always been twisted, even when we were kids." Fortitudo said._

 _"Thanks for the flattery. Now, hold still." Hilda said unleashing black blades from the ground but Fortitudo delivers a slash at Hilda and Mortem but then something blocks the Keyblade and it's the masked Malus with his Keyblade Dawn of Despair._

 ** _"I am your opponent and you will."_** _Malus said._

 _"You…" Fortitudo said and Malus unleashes a dark corridor around him sending Fortitudo elsewhere._

 ** _"Go. Get the Prince of Light."_** _Malus said as he disappears in a dark corridor and Hilda and Mortem go for the castle._

 _Fortitudo is sent to a forest._

 _"That power. He's no ordinary Keybearer." Fortitudo said and sees the town under siege. "I have to get back to the castle." Fortitudo said._

 _Just then a dark corridor blocks the way._

 ** _"I told you, I'm your opponent, Lord of Light."_** _Malus said._

 _"That darkness and that Keyblade… You wouldn't be…Malus?" Fortitudo asked._

 ** _"Smart boy. You stand before the Keyblade Paragon of Darkness."_** _Malus said._

 _"But you're sealed. How can you…" Fortitudo was cut off._

 ** _"I'll enlighten you, since you will die. I actually extracted my heart and soul before my foolish brother sealed my body. I've waited for a perfect vessel with pure darkness and now I have it."_** _Malus said._

 _"And what body did you take?" Fortitudo asked and Malus takes off the mask shocking Fortitudo and Malus puts the mask back on._

 ** _"Now, you know you need to know. You must die!"_** _Malus said charging at Fortitudo._

 _At the castle Amora casts Fire and then casts Blizzard at Narasix who creates a mirror shield._

 _"You fool. You can't defeat us. We're immortal." Narasix said._

 _"I don't care about that. As long I protect my kingdom, I will fight!" Amora said._

 _"How utterly desperate. If you wish to throw your life away, so be it." Narasix said as he transforms his Enigma into a blade and attacks at Amora who blocks every strike but Narasix delivers a kick sending her back._

 _"Amora!" A voice called and Sophia arrives carrying her sword._

 _"I'm fine." Amora said._

 _"Two fools won't make a difference." Narasix said._

 _"Forget them. Find the prince." Hilda said._

 _"Hilda." Amora said hatefully._

 _"Long time, Amora. How's tricks running this kingdom?" Hilda asked._

 _"It's going to be fine without you once I kick you out of this castle!" Amora said._

 _"You? Kick ME out? How laughable. Out of everyone in the Ten Heroes, you were easily the weak one." Hilda said._

 _"Shut up!" Amora yelled casting Thunder at Hilda who dodges._

 _"I've been wanting to do this for a long time. Fire Magic: Ring of Fire!" Hilda yelled unleashes rings of flames at Amora who casts Water and the two charge at each other with their own magic attacks._

 _Meanwhile in the forest Fortitudo is dodging Malus' attacks and tries to strike back but Malus counters and delivers an impaling strike with Dawn of Despair but Fortitudo recovers and unleashes a light pillar under Malus who creates a shadow barrier and then unleashes black lightning at Fortitudo who creates a light barrier and unleashes light chains to grab hold of Malus who effortlessly breaks free and triple slashes with Dawn of Despair at Fortitudo who counters and strikes back with Light's Guardian and then unleashes light blades and sends them to strike at Malus who unleashes shadow hands and sends them to strike at Fortitudo sending him back but Fortitudo unleashes a beam of light and manages to get Malus who sinks into the ground and then rises from the ground and delivers an upper slash at Fortitudo who counters with Light's Guardian and then unleashes bolts of light and they go for Malus who deflects them and charges at Fortitudo who throws Light's Guardian at Malus._

 ** _"Fool."_** _Malus said but then Fortitudo creates a corridor of light and disappears in it. **"Ah, how smart. Still, you cannot escape your fate."**_ _Malus said as he disappears in his dark corridor._

 _At the castle Amora strikes at Hilda with Blizzard and then Earth and manages to strike at Hilda._

 _"Virtus!" Amora said going for Virtus' room and finds Narasix about to take toddler Virtus. "No!" Amora yelled casting Thunder at Narasix making him disappear and she quickly grabs Virtus._

 _"Amora, we need to get out of here now." Sophia said._

 _"What about Fulgur and Zervik?" Amora asked._

 _"They'll come with us. Come on." Sophia said._

 _The two make their way to the throne room of the castle but Narasix stands in their way._

 _"Hand over your son." Narasix said._

 _"No! You will NOT have my Virtus!" Amora said._

 _"Then you die." Narasix said but then a light corridor appears and Fortitudo appears and slashes at Narasix making him disappear._

 _"Are you alright?" Fortitudo asked._

 _"Yes. What can we do?" Amora asked._

 _"I will keep fighting for the kingdom and our son." Fortitudo said placing his hand on Virtus' head._

 _Just then something stabs Fortitudo from behind and it's Malus with Dawn of Despair._

 ** _"You are a fool, Lord of Light. You've let your guard down and are weak."_** _Malus said._

 _"Fortitudo!" Amora cried._

 _"Please, take Virtus and leave… I will keep fighting…" Fortitudo said._

 _"Amora, come on." Sophia said as they run and Amora looks at Fortitudo before moving on._

 ** _"Allowing your wife and son to escape. What a foolish gesture."_** _Malus said as he stabs Fortitudo in the chest and blood is dripping from Fortitudo's body and blood is coming from his mouth._

 _"Amora…I love you… Virtus…be strong for Daddy…" Fortitudo said as his vision is blurry and falls to the ground._

 _While this is happening Zervik watches in horror and Malus turns to see him._

 ** _"A child and there is darkness in you. Perhaps you could of use to me."_** _Malus said and Zervik is scared._

 _Amora and Sophia take Fulgur with them and they arrive at a room._

 _"The only way for Virtus to be safe is for him to be sent to a different world." Amora said._

 _"I see. There is no option." Sophia said._

 _"What's gonna happen? Where will he go?" Fulgur asked._

 _"Somewhere far away from here." Amora said as she casts a spell to create a portal. "Virtus shouldn't be on his own. That's why, Sophia, I want you to take care of him in my stead." Amora said._

 _"But what about you?" Sophia asked._

 _"Like Fortitudo, I must protect this kingdom, even if I must die. Please, I trust you to do this." Amora said giving Virtus to Sophia._

 _"Very well. I will." Sophia said smiling and turns to Fulgur. "Fulgur, I want you to promise me something." Sophia said._

 _"What?" Fulgur asked._

 _"Virtus is going to be a new Keyblade wielder someday, but I need to care for him until he's ready. I know for a fact you will grow to become a Keyblade Master, so on Ky's twelfth birthday, I want you to take him under your wing and train him the ways of the Keyblade." Sophia said._

 _"Y-Yeah! Okay." Fulgur said._

 _"Thank you, Sophia. This means a lot to me." Amora said._

 _"Since he's your son, would you like to say some things?" Sophia asked._

 _"Virtus, I'm sorry you won't be spending your life with me and Daddy, but know that you'll have a normal and safer life until you grow up. As you live a different life, I want you to eat regularly to grow strong and healthy, and be sure to stay clean, always listen to Sophia, work hard, try to get as much sleep as you can. And I want you try to make friends, I don't want you be alone your whole life. And no matter how tough things get, be sure to keep smiling and never give up. Your father went through that too. And be careful which girl you pick, I don't want you pick the wrong one first." Amora said patting Virtus who is sleeping still. "I have one more thing…" Amora said as she casts a spell on Virtus' gold hair turning it into dark brown. "There, that should stave off anyone, who will come after you. It's only temporary until you're twelve, then it will be gold again. Goodbye, Virtus, I love you." Amora said._

 _Just then Hilda appears._

 _"Thought you could get away, bitch?" Hilda asked but Sophia and Virtus are gone._

 _"You're too late." Amora said closing the portal._

 _"No!" Hilda yelled. "If I can't get to him, then I'll make him suffer." Hilda said as she creates many blades and sends them at Amora getting her as she screams and blood is everywhere._

 _Malus arrives._

 _"The brat is gone." Hilda said._

 ** _"No matter. Sooner or later, he will be MINE!"_** _Malus said._

The mirror turns off and after seeing everything that happened Ky's eyes are full tears.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ky screamed and then slams his fists on the ground and starts crying.

"Hahahahaha! I knew that would your reaction. Your parents had it coming." Hilda said.

"You BITCH! You KILLED MY MOTHER!" Ky shouted as he charges at Hilda and tries to attack but Revenant blocks the attack. "Why…?!" Ky asked crying.

"I was afraid you would know the truth. That's why I was cold and harsh to you. I didn't want you to know about me. But, now…" Revenant said as he fires an energy shot at Ky knocking him out. "I'm sorry, my son. I'm on a different path now and you will be used for our purpose." Revenant said and everything turns black.

"Ky…!" A voice called.

"Ky!" Another voice called.

"Wake up!" Another voice called.

Ky opens his blue eyes and he sees the group unfrozen.

"Ugh, my head…" Ky said.

"You had us worried, dude." Raimundo said.

"Are you hurt?" Chrom asked.

"I'm fine. Where's Hilda?" Ky asked.

"She must have left. I don't know what happened." Meliodas said.

"You guys were frozen by her time spell and she left." Nex said.

"I can't believe it…" Ky said.

"Ky?" Silver asked.

"It's nothing." Ky said.

"At least you'll be okay." Lucina said.

"But Hilda got away and you guys will be here for a while." Ky said.

"That won't matter. Soon, we'll be free and we'll return to our own world." Chrom said.

"You just gotta believe that." Robin said.

"Thank you, Ky for everything." Lucina said.

"By the way, Lucina, what's up with the Marth thing?" Ky asked.

"About that, I had to keep my identity a secret, because I'm actually from the future and I'm Chrom's daughter. My future was under devastation and in order to save it, I had to come to this timeline and ensure my father would be free from this prison." Lucina explained.

"You're from the future too?" Toni asked.

"You guys too?" Ky asked.

"Yeah, Toni and I are from the future too, and it's also under devastation by the darkness. Toni was trying to master Chaos Control and he ended up in this timeline and this dimension because he knew something horrible will happen, which caused our future destruction. Meanwhile, I was found by Hilda and she told me about this Harbinger of Death and well, I guess you know the rest." Silver said.

"Oh…" Ky said.

Just then a Prison Keyhole appears.

"A Prison Keyhole." Nex said.

"I'm unlocking it and I'm going after that witch!" Ky said.

"Ky, thank you again for everything. And when we go back to our world, we want you to visit us there." Chrom said.

"I'd like that!" Ky said smiling.

"Yay!" Lissa cheered.

"Then it's settled. We'll see you at Ylisse sometime." Robin said.

"It's a deal!" Ky said.

Ky and Nex use their Keyblades to unlock the Prison Keyhole creating a bright light.

"Dad… I can't believe you're on the dark path… I'm gonna save you…" Ky said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Divine Kingdom at the castle Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Griff, Ami, Oswald, Sonic, Peach, Mario, Jeremy and the others are fighting against Eggman, The Deadly Six, and the Koopalings and so far the villains are being pushed back.

"Suck it, assholes! You got nothing on us!" Elena said casting Thunder at them.

"You should just give up while you still can." Max said.

"Curse you all! This is not over!" Eggman yelled.

"Just give us the data and we'll be on our way." Zavok said.

"We don't know what you're talking about!" Sonic said.

"Whatever you're after, you're not having it." Peach said.

"Then you die!" Zavok said.

"PK STARSTROM!" A voice shouted as stars fall down at the villains getting them and just then many lightning bolts appear and strike at the villains.

"We didn't anythin', did we?" A voice said and they see Ken and Lucas.

"Ken?" Elena asked.

"Lucas?" Kiyo asked.

"We came just in time." Lucas said.

"Perfect, let's settle this!" Sly said.

"Enough already! I'm weary of this nonsense!" Eggman yelled but then hookswords come and strike at the villains.

"Now what?" Wendy asked.

"Just quit while you still can. You can't beat all of us." Oswald said.

"They're right. At this rate, we're wasting our strength." Master Zik said.

"I knew this whole thing was a drag anyway." Zor said.

"Argh! Fine, let's go. Besides, I'm sure the others are holding up on their end in the Prison Realm." Eggman said.

"Do not think for a minute that this is over. We will meet again and you will be destroyed." Zavok said.

"Yeah, you'd better be ready." Ludwig said as they leave the castle.

"Losers." Sonic said and Mario nods.

"Thanks for coming, Ken, Lucas, but how…" Elena was cut off.

"Rosalina told us and we didn't come alone." Lucas said.

Someone comes in much to everyone's shock.

"You're here?!" Murray asked.

"Wow, I can't believe you came to help us, but thanks, Nixa." Griff said.

"Nixa didn't help you." The orange haired girl said.

"Turns out it's her Somebody." Lucas said.

"Somebody? Well, if you're not Nixa, then what should we call you?" Tails asked.

"Oh, yeah. I never got to introduce myself. My name is Ina. Nice to meet you." Ina said smiling.

Just then a bright light appears revealing Aptus.

"It seems things went well." Aptus said.

"Yeah." Elena said.

"The Keyblade Paragon of Light himself. I need to ask you something, if you don't mind." Ina said.

"Very well, what is your question, Ina?" Aptus asked.

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. Now, we're getting to the second half of the story and finally too. Now, we can get to the extra world of the story. Anyway, next time, Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, Hibari, and Silver go to the next world, where they meet a teenager, who wants to try and kill a dragon and want to help him be a better viking** **. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**


	19. Chapter 18: Meeting a Dragon and Vikings

Chapter 18: Meeting a Dragon and Vikings

Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, Hibari, and Silver leave Justice City and return to the space area and they find a new world which has a village, a forest, and an island and so they decide to go to that world next.

Ky and Nex start diving for the next world but then many Prison Rifts appear and try to attack but Ky delivers diving strikes while Nex also dive strikes and they keep diving while avoiding obstacles such as village parts and tree branches and they keep diving but more Prison Rifts appear and attack but Ky casts Laser Shot while Nex casts Mega Flare and they later find a portal and they dive for it while dodging more obstacles and they later reach the portal and they go for the next world.

In a forest near a village a teenage boy with brown hair, wearing a light green long sleeved shirt with a brown sleeveless vest over it is looking at a map in a notebook with an X on it and the boy groans in frustration and scribbles all over the notebook and throws it on the ground.

"Ugh, the gods hate me! Some people lose their knife or a mug, but not me. I lost an entire dragon!" The boy said irritated and swats at a tree branch which swats him back.

The boy looks to see the tree in front of him is split in half and so he follows where the tree was and finds a large skid mark trail on the ground going downhill with broken branches all over the ground and so he follows the trail downhill and he later finds a clearing and he later finds a dragon with black scales and green eyes lying on the ground and he ducks down peeking over the small hill for a closer look and sees that the dragon is trapped in bolas around its body and so the boy takes out a dagger and slowly approaches the dragon moving from rock to rock.

"I actually did it! This fixes everything. I have brought down this mighty beast!" The boy said as he places his foot on the dragon's arm making it growl but the boy backs off while pointing his dagger. "I-I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna…cut your heart out and give it to my father. I'm a Viking!" The boy said and gets ready to strike with his dagger.

The boy then sees the dragon's eyes and has fear in them and the boy shakes his head, closes his eyes, and raises his dagger to try and strikes but the dragon lays his head on the ground letting out a low whine and the boy tries to attack but then gives up.

"I…did this…" The boy said walking off but stops.

The boy starts to cut the bolas trapping the dragon but after he cuts off the bolas the dragon tackles the boy down and is angry and they stare at each other and the boy is scared but the dragon backs off and opens its wings and lets out a roar in the boy's face and then flies off deeper into the forest leaving the boy who is breathing heavily an then grabs his dagger and watches the dragon fly off but it slams into trees and the boy starts to walk off but he drops his knife.

 _(World of Berk)_

 _(Forest-Hills of Trees)_

The group arrive at a forest and they explore around.

"This place is beautiful. The sky's gorgeous and the trees are alive." Silver said.

"Yeah. It's actually pretty peaceful. Reminds me of Sapphire Forest on my birthday." Ky said.

"This place is boring. When are Prison Rifts gonna show up?" Nex asked.

"Please don't ask that, Nex." Hibari said.

"When's a Prison Rift gonna show up?" Nex asked again smirking scaring Hibari.

"Stop it." Katsuragi said sternly.

Just then Prison Rifts that look like dragons appear.

"Thanks, Nex." Raimundo said.

"Shut up or I'll gut you." Nex said.

"Well, they're here. You know what this means." Ky said.

"Yes, let us bring the pain!" Omi said.

 _(Battle Theme: Dragon's Rage)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Prison Rifts!)_

The Crimson Dragoon Prison Rifts fly in the air while breathing crimson flames at the group but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light blades and sends them to strike while Nex delivers a shadow uppercut and then delivers a slamming strike with Damnation Shadow but the Crimson Dragoon Prison Rifts deliver tail strikes and then try to bite with their fangs but Toni bashes with his hammer and then uses Homing Attack while Silver unleashes telekinetic blades and sends them to strike but the Crimson Dragoon Prison Rifts shoot fireballs at the group but Clay creates an earth wall to block and then delivers a kick sending it at the Prison Rifts while Hibari delivers ninja kicks and then summons a rabbit to strike but the Crimson Dragoon Prison Rifts fly in the air and create flaming triangles to attack but Katsuragi delivers ninja strikes while Omi creates water blasts but the Crimson Dragoon Prison Rifts deliver tail whips while leaving flaming trails but Kimiko unleashes gouts of flames while Asuka slashes with her dual swords but the Crimson Dragoon Prison Rifts fly around the group and create flame circles and unleash fire walls around but Yagyu delivers a strike with her umbrella while Raimundo unleashes four whirlwinds but the Crimson Dragoon Prison Rifts shoot fireballs but Meliodas delivers powerful punches while Ikaruga slashes with her sword but the Crimson Dragoon Prison Rifts breathe fire but Ky uses Water Edge and then uses Water Surge and they defeat all of the Prison Rifts.

"That's that." Kimiko said.

"Let's go look…" Toni was cut off by a roar.

"What in tarnation was that?" Clay asked.

"Another Prison Rift?" Silver asked.

"I don't think so. I think it came from over there." Ky said pointing at a direction.

"Why don't we go check it out?" Asuka asked.

"Um, that safe?" Hibari asked.

"Don't worry. Hibari. We'll be okay. Ya just gotta be brave." Ky said.

"Fine. Let's go find the roar." Nex said.

 _(Field Theme: Dragon Bond)_

 _(Information: Find the source of the roar!)_

The group begin moving through the forest and they later go for the next area.

 _(Cove)_

The group arrive at a cove in the forest and climb down a small ridge into the cove and they look around.

"This place IS beautiful." Kimiko said.

"I know right?" Silver said.

Unknowing to them the same black dragon watches the group go for the clearing while hiding ontop of some rocks.

As the group keep exploring Nex turns around.

"Show yourself!" Nex said.

"What's up, Nex?" Toni asked.

"Come out now!" Nex yelled.

The black dragon climbs down.

"Is that a…" Ikaruga stops talking.

"Dragon! Cool, we're in a different dragon world! No wonder I stayed the same." Ky said.

The black dragon slowly approaches the group who get ready for anything but Ky walks up to it.

"Hi." Ky said and the black dragon starts sniffing him.

"What the hell are doing, Ky?" Nex asked.

"Shh, I think he's nice." Ky said and the black dragon nuzzles itself against Ky. "See, he's good." Ky said petting the dragon's head making it coo happily while its tail wags but then Ky sees the dragon's tail and it's missing a tailfin on the left side. "Were you hurt badly? Did someone take your tailfin? You poor thing." Ky said hugging the dragon.

"What is it with him and picking up random strays? It's annoying as hell." Nex said.

"It just shows that Ky really means well and he's able to be friends with anyone." Silver said.

"Said the guy that tried to kill him three times." Nex said.

"Shut up." Silver said.

Omi looks up at the sky and sees the sun starting to set.

"It's getting dark." Omi said.

"You're right, Omi. We can camp out here and keep this critter company." Clay said.

"Great and if any Prison Rifts, those bad guys, or those brats Bowser Jr. and Porky show up, we'll protect you." Ky said rubbing the dragon's head and the dragon licks Ky.

It's nighttime and the group are resting but Ky is still awake and is sitting alone thinking about what he just learned from Hilda about his parents, his home, and his father is now one of his enemies.

"Why is this happening to me and Noel? What'd we do to deserve this…?" Ky asked holding his head sadly as tears flow from his eyes.

The black dragon looks at Ky and notices he's sad and so the dragon walks up to him and nuzzles itself to him.

"Oh, hey. I couldn't sleep. I have a lot on my mind." Ky said rubbing the dragon's head. "It's fine. Go back to sleep." Ky said and the dragon lets out a small whimper and rests on Ky's lap. "Dad… Why is this happening? How can I save you…?" Ky asked.

Nex watches Ky alone with the dragon.

"That bitch will pay with her life for toying with us. She'll get hers by my hands." Nex said.

Meanwhile in a village the same boy goes into a house and he later finds a big man with an hair and beard, wearing armor, and Viking helmet with horns sitting near a fireplace and the boy climbs up the stairs.

"Hiccup?" The man asked.

"Dad, uh, hi… I have to talk to you." The boy named Hiccup said.

"I need to speak with you too, son." Hiccup's father said.

"I've decided I don't want…" Hiccup stops talking.

"I think it's time you learn…" Hiccup's father stops talking.

"To fight dragons." Hiccup and his father said. "What?" Hiccup and his father asked.

"You go first." Hiccup's father said.

"No, no. You go first." Hiccup said.

"Okay. You get your wish. Dragon Training. You start in the morning." Hiccup's father said shocking Hiccup.

"Uh, I should've gone first. I've been thinking…we have a surplus of dragon training Vikings, but we do have enough…breadmaking Vikings or small home repair Vikings?" Hiccup said.

"You'll need this." Hiccup's father said giving a one-sided axe to Hiccup.

"I don't wanna fight dragons." Hiccup said.

"Yes you do." Hiccup's father said.

"Rephrase: Dad, I can't kill dragons." Hiccup said.

"But you will kill dragons." Hiccup's father said.

"No, I'm really extra sure I won't." Hiccup said.

"It's time, Hiccup." Hiccup's father said.

"Can't you hear me?" Hiccup asked.

"This is serious, son!" Hiccup's father said sternly. "When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. This means you'll walk like us, talk like us, and think like us. No more of…this." Hiccup's father said gesturing his son.

"You just gestured all of me." Hiccup said rolling his eyes.

"Deal?" Hiccup's father asked.

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided." Hiccup said.

"Deal?!" Hiccup's father asked again sternly making Hiccup sigh.

"Deal." Hiccup said unhappy.

"Good. Train hard. I'll be back…probably." Hiccup's father said lifting a basket on his right shoulder and leaves the house.

"And I'll be here…maybe." Hiccup said.

The next day later in the afternoon Hiccup returns to the forest and returns to the sire he encountered the dragon.

"Why didn't you go for the kill like Gobber said?" Hiccup asked to himself.

Hiccup follows the path the dragon flew the other day and later comes across the cove and finds the same dragon but also the group.

"Well, this is stupid." Hiccup said and he finds black scales on the ground and picks one up.

Just then the black dragon flies upward startling Hiccup and tries to climb out of the cove but fails and falls into the pond and Hiccup climbs down the ridge and going down a couple of rocks and sees the dragon trying to fly away again but crashes to the ground while Hiccup sketches his notebook.

"Why can't you just fly away?" Hiccup asked.

The dragon fires blue fire in anger and Hiccup sees his left tailfin gone and the dragon tries to fly away again but fails again.

"That's strange." Hiccup said and he sees the group. "Who are they?" Hiccup asked but then he drops his charcoal pencil and tries to catch it but the group see this.

"Now what?" Meliodas asked.

"Don't tell me it's the Prison Rifts again." Yagyu said.

"I'll go check it out." Ky said climbing up the ridge and finds Hiccup. "Hey." Ky said.

"Uh…hi…" Hiccup said. "Uh…who're you?" Hiccup asked.

"Ky." Ky introduced offering his hand grinning.

"Nice to meet you, Ky. I'm Hiccup." Hiccup introduced shaking Ky's hand. "I've never seen you around Berk." Hiccup said.

"Berk…?" Ky asked confused.

"You've never been here before, have you?" Hiccup asked.

"Nope. I'm from somewhere else. Let's just leave it at that." Ky said.

"So, you're new here. Why were you with a Night Fury?" Hiccup asked.

"Night Fury? What's that?" Ky asked.

"It's that black dragon you were with. The one with the missing left tailfin. They're really rare." Hiccup said.

"You know that dragon?" Ky asked.

"Y-You could say that…" Hiccup said rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, why don't you come with me back to the village? You can bring the others with you." Hiccup said.

"Sure, but what about my dragon friend?" Ky asked.

"You're actually friends with that Night Fury?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah. He's friendly." Ky said.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Hiccup said.

"Okay, but I don't wanna leave him behind especially since he has that injury." Ky said.

"Look, about that, sorry." Hiccup said.

"Why?" Ky asked.

"I…kinda shot him down…yesterday." Hiccup said.

"You what?!" Ky demanded grabbing Hiccup but his shirt. "Why'd you do that?!" Ky demanded.

"I was trying to prove I could be a Viking, but I didn't kill him." Hiccup said.

"Well, you left him alone. So, that's enough." Ky said letting go of Hiccup. "I'm still pissed at you for shooting him. He's having trouble flying because of you." Ky said.

"Look, I'm sorry." Hiccup said.

"Since you're responsible, YOU'RE gonna help us help him." Ky said.

"Okay. I will. Look, I really got to get back to the village. You and your friends can come, but the Night Fury stays because my village has issues with dragons." Hiccup said.

"That's crazy! Not all dragons are evil! Fine. Give me a minute." Ky said.

Ky returns to the group.

"So, what's up?" Toni asked.

"So, I've meet this guy named Hiccup and he's a pretty decent guy. He's offered us to go to his village home." Ky said.

"Cool." Raimundo said.

"Yeah, unfortunately, our dragon friend has to stay here, because his village has issues with them." Ky said.

"Classic humans. They're idiots." Nex said.

"Well, okay, but will we be back for him?" Hibari asked.

"Of course!" Ky said and goes for the dragon. "Listen. We'll be going with Hiccup for a while. We'll be back." Ky said and the dragon licks Ky's face understanding him.

"Great. Let's go find this Hiccup.

The group meet with Hiccup.

"I'm back and these are my friends, Nex, Toni, Silver, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, and Hibari." Ky introduced his friends.

"Hey." Meliodas said.

"So, where's that village?" Katsuragi asked.

"This way. Follow me." Hiccup said.

 _(Information: Follow Hiccup back to the village!)_

The group go with Hiccup to go back to his village but as they start moving many Komodao Prison Rifts and Prison Rifts that look like cobras appear.

"Wh-What are they?" Hiccup asked.

"Prison Rifts! We got this." Ky said with Dawn of Hope in hand.

"Get the hell outta here!" Nex yelled and Hiccup runs to hide behind a rock.

 _(Information: Defeat the Prison Rifts!)_

The Komodao Prison Rifts attack with their Dao swords and then unleash toxic shots at the group while the King Tox Prison Rifts slither around and shoot acid but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash and then uses Sonic Blade while Nex diagonal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by casting Dark Fire but the King Tox Prison Rifts deliver poisonous bites at the group while the Komodao Prison Rifts throw their Dao swords but Clay unleashes rock pillars while Ikaruga delivers an upper slash with her sword but the Komodao Prison Rifts spit acid shots while the King Tox Prison Rifts unleash poisonous clouds but Raimundo creates a tornado to get rid of the cloud while Asuka spin slashes with her dual swords but the King Tox Prison Rifts unleash acid balls and shoot them while the Komodao Prison Rifts coat their swords with acid and deliver acid slashes but Kimiko creates flame swords and slashes with them while Yagyu delivers a kick and then delivers an open strike with her umbrella but the Komodao Prison Rifts fire acid shots while the King Tox Prison Rifts slither and try to poison bite but Katsuragi delivers ninja kicks while Hibari unleashes a rabbit and uses it to attack but the King Tox Prison Rifts unleash poison clouds while the Komodao Prison Rifts throw their swords but Meliodas slashes with his sword followed by Hellish Blaze while Omi creates ice needles and throws them but the Komodao Prison Rifts fire acid shots while the King Tox Prison Rifts deliver poison bites but Silver slams his palms on the ground and creates telekinetic shock waves while Toni uses Spin Dash and they all defeat the Prison Rifts.

"You can come out, Hiccup." Ky said and Hiccup comes out.

"Wow, you guys were amazing. You're much more capable than me." Hiccup said.

"What's that mean?" Meliodas asked.

"Nothing. Hey, you guys can fight those monsters, right? Maybe you can help me after all." Hiccup said.

"With what?" Ky asked.

"Come with me to the village and I'll explain." Hiccup said.

"No, talk now!" Nex said.

"Okay. Here's the thing. I'm the son of Stoick the Vast, who's the chief of Berk. Despite that, I'm not very…popular. I'm not strong, I can't handle a weapon, and I can't even kill a dragon. That was the reason I shot that Night Fury, so I can prove I could do it, but I couldn't. I tried to tell my dad I didn't want to kill a dragon, but now he wants me to train to kill one while he's away." Hiccup explained.

"So, you want us to help you kill a dragon?" Kimiko asked.

"Not necessarily. Since you guys are better fighters, maybe you can give me some pointers during the training. I'll even ask Gobber to allow you guys during the training session." Hiccup said.

"Okay, Hiccup. We'll do it on one condition." Ky said.

"I know. I still need to help you help that Night Fury and I'll do it." Hiccup said.

"Okay then. It's settled. So, which way is Berk?" Ky asked.

"Follow me." Hiccup said.

The group follow Hiccup through the forest while the group fight off many Prison Rifts in their way and they keep going and they later arrive at the village gates and go for the village.

 _(Berk Village)_

"This is it. This is Berk." Hiccup said.

"Cool. A village and a forest. Feels like I'm in the Leaf already." Ky said.

"Come on. Gobber's expecting me at the Great Hall." Hiccup said.

The group go through the village and they find a building and so they go into the building.

 _(Great Hall)_

Inside the building a man with a blond mustache and having a hook for a hand is talking to five teenagers with two girls and three boys.

"Alright, now what did Astrid do wrong in the ring?" The man asked.

"I mistimed my somersault dive. I was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble." Astrid said.

"Yeah, we noticed." One of the twins said sarcastically.

"No, no. Astrid. You were great. That was so 'Astrid'." One of the boys said.

"You all have to tough on yourselves." The man said.

Just then Hiccup arrives and the group join in.

"Hiccup. You decided to join us, eh? You mind telling us these strangers?" The man asked.

"Sorry, Gobber. These are Ky, Nex Toni, Silver, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, and Hibari. I met them earlier today." Hiccup said.

"And where did you come from?" Gobber asked.

"We're from a village very far away." Ky said.

"Well, welcome to Berk, lads and lasses. I'm Gobber." Gobber introduced. "Kids, why don't you introduced yourselves?" Gobber said.

"Name's Snotlout and don't you forget it." Snotlout introduced pointing at Ky's chest but Nex grabs his wrist and pins him on the table.

"Listen to me, you little bitch. Ky is OFF LIMITS! Do you hear me?!" Nex demanded.

"Yeah, I got it. Let go!" Snotlout said.

"Nex." Ky said and Nex releases Snotlout.

"Hi. I'm Fishlegs." Fishlegs introduced.

"I'm Tuffnut." Tuffnut introduced.

"I'm Ruffnut." Ruffnut introduced.

"Great, we've got Tweedledee and Tweedledum over here." Nex said.

"Astrid." Astrid introduced uninterested.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Ky said.

The group sit with Hiccup.

"So, now that we've all got to know each other, where did Hiccup go wrong?" Gobber asked.

"He showed up?" Ruffnut said.

"He didn't get eaten." Tuffnut said.

"He's never where he should be." Astrid said.

"Bitch." Nex said.

"What was that?!" Astrid demanded.

"You have a hearing problem?" Nex asked and they start hatefully at each other.

"Okay, let's just sit back down." Ky said.

"Shut up, Ky!" Nex yelled.

"Let's all settle down now. And thank you, Astrid." Gobber said.

"Hiccup wasn't kidding when he said he's not popular here." Toni said.

"No kidding." Meliodas said.

"You all need to live and breathe this stuff." Gobber said taking out a book. "The Dragon Manual." Gobber said putting the manual on the table. "It has everything we know about dragons we know of. No attacks tonight. Study up." Gobber said leaving.

"Wait, we have to READ?" Tuffnut asked.

"While we're alive?" Ruffnut asked.

"Why read when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you?" Snotlout complained.

"I've read it like seven times. There's this dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. There's thos other on that buries itself for…" Fishlegs was cut off.

"Yeah, sounds great and there was a chance I was gonna read that." Tuffnut said.

"You guys read, we'll go kill stuff." Snotlout said as he, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut leave and Fishlegs follows.

"Snotlout and the Twins don't seem fond of reading." Kimiko said.

"They already make me think of Ken." Ky said.

"That vulgar dumbass with the white hair and stupid guitar, who hangs around with the trash?" Nex asked.

"Noel is NOT trash, Nex and yes. That Ken." Ky said.

"Well, I guess we'll share." Hiccup said but Astrid shoves the book to Hiccup and leaves. "Cool. More for us. We'll see you later…" Hiccup said but Astrid is gone.

"Do you really have a thing for that bitch?" Nex asked.

"C'mon. Astrid's not bad. She's just…" Hiccup comes up with a good word.

"Difficult?" Raimundo guessed.

"Yeah, sure." Hiccup said.

Later Ky and Hiccup begin reading the book.

 _"Dragon classifications. Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class."_ Hiccup read and flips another page. _"Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight."_ Hiccup read and turns another page. _"Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can cut through full-grown trees. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight."_ Hiccup read and turns the next page. _"Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight."_ Hiccup read and keeps turning the pages and looks at other dragons such as Gronckle, Zippleback, Skrill, Bone-Knapper, and Whispering Death.

"Wow, these dragons look cool." Ky said.

"I wish Dojo was in this world. I miss him." Omi said.

"We all do, dude." Raimundo said.

 _"Burns victims, chokes victims, buries victims, turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight."_ Hiccup read and keeps turning pages until he stops at a page that says 'Night Fury'. _"Night Fury, speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance; hide and pray it does not find you."_ Hiccup read and writes down on his notebook and puts in the book.

"Night Fury, dangerous? That dragon didn't even look dangerous. He was friendly and nice to me." Ky said.

"I think we're gonna be dealing with a lot of interesting things while helping Hiccup with his training and helping out that dragon." Meliodas said.

"Don't forget…" Ky was cut off.

"I know, I know. I'll help him." Hiccup said.

"Good. Just as long as we understand each other. So, when's training?" Ky asked.

"Tomorrow." Hiccup said.

"Lovely." Nex said sarcastically.

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. Now, we're getting to the second half of the story and finally too. Now, we can get to the extra world of the story. Anyway, next time, Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, Hibari, and Silver help Hiccup during his dragon training while also trying to help the Night Fury** **. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**


	20. Chapter 19: Dragon Training

Chapter 19: Dragon Training

 _(Training Arena)_

It's a new day in Berk and Hiccup and the group go to the training grounds where they find Gobber, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut and they are all in a wooden maze dealing a large dragon with spikes known as a Deadly Nadder while Gobber is outside watching them from above the chain-like dome.

"Dang, this dragon's tense." Raimundo said.

"Don't give up. We can win against it." Meliodas said.

"Gobber, I just happened to notice the book had nothing to do with Night Furies. Is there another book or a sequel?" Hiccup asked but then a fire blast goes for him but Ky casts Reflect to repel the fire blast.

"Hiccup, we gotta focus!" Ky said.

"The lad's right! You're not even trying! Today is all about attack. Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter." Gobber said.

The Deadly Nadder then sees Fishlegs and so it takes its tail which spikes prick up and swings it and fires many spikes at Fishlegs but then a rock wall appears in front of Fishlegs and it's Clay.

"You okay, partner?" Clay asked.

"Yeah. Thanks. I'm really starting to question Gobber's teaching methods." Fishlegs said.

"Look out for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, then strike!" Gobber said.

"Thanks for tip, asshole." Nex said.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut run together and they run in front of the Nadder who can't see them as the twins move left and right.

"Do you ever bathe?" Ruffnut asked.

"Don't like it, then find your own blind spot!" Tuffnut snapped.

"I'll give you one!" Ruffnut snapped back.

The Deadly Nadder fires jets of flames at the twins but Kimiko manipulates the flames.

"Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot, not so much." Asuka said.

As the group are still dealing with the Deadly Nadder while the Vikings keep running Hiccup turns to Gobber.

"Gobber, how can one sneak up on a Night Fury?" Hiccup asked.

"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale." Gobber said.

"Will you focus, dumbass?!" Nex demanded.

"Hey." A voice whispered and they see Ky and the others, Astrid, and Snotlout hiding behind a wooden wall.

"Get down!" Astrid whispered while peeking around seeing the Deadly Nadder creeping over.

As the Deadly Nadder looks away they roll quietly across to the other side without being seen and Hiccup tries to follow but gets weighed down by his shield making the Deadly Nadder turn and see him and tries to lunge at him.

"Hiccup." Ky said.

"What are you doing?" Astrid asked.

"Stand back, babe. I got this." Snotlout said taking out a mace and throws it at the Nadder but it misses and hits the wall making the dragon laugh.

"Pathetic." Nex said.

"Shut up. The sun was in my eyes." Snotlout said.

"Did it melt your brain too?" Nex asked.

"Why you…" Snotlout growled but the Deadly Nadder breathes a stream of flames at them but Omi counters with water.

"This is bad." Hibari said.

Astrid sneaks behind and tries to attack.

"Has anyone ever see one napping?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, shush!" Astrid said but the Deadly Nadder finds Astrid and chases after her making the whole maze collapse and she jumps onto the collapsed walls and reaches the top and then jumps off landing on Hiccup who falls flat on his back making her axe get stuck on his shield.

The Deadly Nadder emerges from the debris and looks at Astrid who grabs her axe trying to free it but as the Deadly Nadder goes for her a shadow hand grabs the Nadder by its feet and it's Nex allowing Katsuragi and Hibari to deliver ninja strikes while Asuka slashes with her dual swords while Ikaruga slashes with her sword while Yagyu delivers a strike with her umbrella while Raimundo delivers wind slices while Kimiko shoots fireballs while Omi shoots ice needles while Clay throws rocks while Toni bashes with his hammer while Silver sends telekinetic blades while Meliodas slashes with his sword and then Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash making the Deadly Nadder walk back to its cage.

"Well done, everyone! Not bad for newcomers." Gobber said.

Astrid turns to Hiccup who is still on the ground.

"Is this a joke to you?! Our parents' war is about to become ours! Figure out which side you're on." Astrid said walking off.

"Yeah, she's a keeper for you." Ky said offering his hand and Hiccup takes it.

Later the training session ends.

"Let's go check on that Night Fury. I wanna see how he's doing." Ky said.

"Okay, we're going." Hiccup said.

The group and Hiccup return to the cove and Hiccup hides behind his shield while carrying a fish making Ky roll his eyes and takes the fish and offers it to the Night Fury but nothing happens.

"What's going on?" Silver asked.

"Why isn't he coming out?" Asuka asked.

"Maybe he needs more fish." Ky said.

Unknowing to them the Night Fury is watching them from above some rocks.

"He's here. He's just hiding again." Nex said.

"Come on out, boy." Ky said and the Night Fury climbs down.

The Night Fury sees Hiccup holding the fish and approaches slowly but stops and growls but Hiccup opens his vest revealing his dagger and is about to touch making the Night Fury growl even more.

"Give me that!" Ky said taking the dagger and throws it at the pond making the Night Fury calm down.

Ky then shoves Hiccup lightly over to the Night Fury and Hiccup offers the fish and the Night Fury looks at Ky who nods and the Night Fury approaches Hiccup and opens his mouth revealing gums.

"A dragon with no teeth?" Kimiko asked.

"Toothless. I coulda sworn you had…" Hiccup was cut off as the Night Fury snatches the fish and quickly eats it with three chomps. "Teeth." Hiccup said.

The Night Fury approaches Hiccup who moves back.

"Uh, no, no, no. I don't have any more." Hiccup said but he falls over with his back against a rock and the Night Fury regurgitates the lower-half of the fish onto Hiccup's lap.

"That's gross." Toni said.

The Night Fury sits down and stares at Hiccup and they stare while the Night Fury looks down at the fish and back at Hiccup.

"I think I know what he wants. He wants you to eat it." Ky said and the Night Fury nods.

"Okay…" Hiccup said picking up the fish and holds it in his mouth and bites on it without swallowing it. "Hmm…" Hiccup said but the Night Fury gulps.

"Now he wants you to swallow it." Ky said.

Hiccup hesitantly swallows the fish and shudders making the Night Fury lick its chops and gives a toothless gummy smile and Hiccup is about to touch the Night Fury making it snarl and flies away to the other side of the pond and then circles the ground while creating blue fire to create a warm spot and lies down while watching a bird fly away from a tree and then turns to Hiccup who waves but the Night Fury turns its body away while showing its tail.

"Hiccup, leave him alone. It's gonna take time for him to like you." Ky said.

"Well, it's a start, I guess." Hiccup said.

Later in the evening the Night Fury hangs upside-down from a tree using its tail that's looping around the tree branch and it later opens its eye to see Hiccup sitting on a rock drawing on the ground with a stick and so the Night Fury walks over to Hiccup and finds that Hiccup is drawing its face and then walks away.

"Now, what's it doing?" Nex asked.

The Night Fury takes off the tree branch with its mouth and drags across the ground drawing several lines and loops in the dirt and later puts the branch down and as Hiccup looks at all the lines around him he tries to move and steps on one of the lines but the Night Fury growls but Hiccup steps back making the Night Fury calm down and so Hiccup decides to test and steps out the line making the Night Fury growl again but Hiccup steps back again making the Night Fury calm.

Hiccup later finds himself with his back on the Night Fury and turns to see the dragon and slowly stretches his hand out toward it making it low growl making Hiccup pull his arm back and the Night Fury is calm and Hiccup closes his eyes and stretches his hand out toward the Night Fury who eyes Hiccup's hand and stares for a few seconds before placing its head on Hiccup and puts his snout on his palm and Hiccup opens his eyes making the dragon lean back and opens its eyes as well and it flies away.

"Ya know, since he's a new friend. We have to give him a name." Ky said.

"I think I have the perfect name for him." Hiccup said.

"Well, we should get to the others." Ky said.

"Not like they're gonna wonder where I'm at, but I don't want them to be suspicious." Hiccup said.

The group and Hiccup return to Berk and find the other Viking teens and Gobber on a camp on one of the catapult towers eating chicken.

"And with one twist, he took my hand and swallowed it whole. I saw the look on his face. I was delicious. He must have passed the word, 'cause it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg." Gobber told one of his stories.

"I swear, I'll avenge your hand an your foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon with my face!" Snotlout said.

"It's the wings and tails you want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon." Gobber said eating his chicken.

 _"That's not promising, considering what my Night Fury friend is going through."_ Ky said in his mind.

"Right then, off to bed for me. You should be too. Tomorrow, we get to the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare, but who'll win the honor of killing it?" Gobber said.

"It's gonna be me! It's my destiny. Look." Tuffnut said showing a mark.

"Your mom let you get a tattoo?" Fishlegs asked.

"It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark." Tuffnut said.

"I've been stuck with you since birth and I've never seen it." Ruffnut said.

As the teens are talking Astrid sees Hiccup and the group leaving for the wooden walkway.

The group and Hiccup arrive at a forge and Hiccup takes out his notebook and opens it with the drawn Night Fury and then draws the missing tailfin and so he develops a plan.

"Okay, so I've been thinking of a good way to help Toothless." Hiccup said.

"Toothless?" Meliodas asked.

"That's the name for the Night Fury." Hiccup said.

"What can we do?" Raimundo asked.

"We're gonna make a prosthetic tailfin for him. Since he's having trouble flying accurately, I figured giving him a prosthetic tailfin will help him." Hiccup said.

"That's awesome! Let's do it for Toothless!" Ky said.

"What a stupid name." Nex said.

"You think everything's stupid." Silver said but Nex swats him away with a shadow hand.

The group begin to gather materials while Hiccup starts creating the new tailfin and they use old iron weapons to create components such as connecting rods and the fin base and they gather scraps of leather and sow them together to cover the metal frame of the tailfin and the forge, smelt, hammer, and sow all the parts creating the tailfin and after all the work, the tail fin is complete and Ky and Hiccup high five each other and look at Toothless' sketch.

The next day the group and Hiccup return to the cove early in the morning with the tailfin and carrying a basket full of fish but then they see the Night Fury Toothless surrounded by King Tox Prison Rifts and Crimson Dragoon Prison Rifts.

"Toothless!" Hiccup said.

"Damn those Prison Rifts! Get away from my friend!" Ky yelled as they confront the Prison Rifts. "Leave this to us, Toothless! We'll send them packing!" Ky said.

 _(Information: Defeat all of the Prison Rifts!)_

The Crimson Dragoon Prison Rifts fly around and create fire triangles to trap the group but Kimiko manipulates the flames and sends them to strike while Asuka slashes with her dual swords but the King Tox Prison Rifts unleash poisonous clouds but Raimundo uses wind to get rid of the poison clouds and then unleash wind blasts while Silver lifts the Prison Rifts and then slams them to the ground but the Crimson Dragoon Prison Rifts breathe fires at the group but Omi unleashes water blasts to get rid of the fire while Ikaruga double slashes with her sword followed by an upper slash but the King Tox Prison Rifts deliver poison bites but Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze while Hibari unleashes a rabbit and uses it to strike but the Crimson Dragoon Prison Rifts deliver fiery tail whips but Yagyu delivers a ninja kick followed by an open umbrella strike while Toni uses Tornado Hammer but the King Tox Prison Rifts unleash streams of poison but Clay creates a rock fist and delivers a punch while Katsuragi delivers ninja kicks but the Crimson Dragoon Prison Rifts fly around the group and breathe fire but Nex aerial slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by casting Dark Thunder and then delivers a slamming slash while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Thunder Raid and then uses Earth Edge and they defeat all of the Prison Rifts.

"You okay, Toothless?" Ky asked and Toothless licks Ky's face. "I'm glad you're okay." Ky said hugging Toothless.

"Glad that's over. Anyway, we brought you breakfast. Hope you're hungry." Hiccup said setting down the basket and kicks it over making the lid slide off while fish slide out of the basket and Toothless starts sniffing them.

"Okay, that's disgusting." Katsuragi said.

"Well, we've got salmon, Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel." Hiccup said but Toothless growls at the mention of eel and backs away from the basket.

Ky picks up the eel and quickly tosses it away making Toothless calm down.

"Something tells me he's not a big fan of eel." Toni said.

"Ya think?" Nex said.

"Yeah, I don't like eel either." Hiccup said.

"I don't think any of us are." Clay said.

"Okay, Hiccup. I'll feed Toothless and you get to work on the tail." Ky said.

"Right." Hiccup said.

"Feeding time, boy." Ky said rubbing Toothless' head making him wag his tail and the group starting feeding Toothless while Hiccup gets behind and starts working on the tailfin.

Hiccup tries to work on the tailfin but Toothless keeps moving his tail making it difficult for Hiccup but he manages to grab the tail and starts strapping the tailfin on but as Toothless finishes his last fish he sees Hiccup doing something to his tail and as Hiccup straps the tailfin on the tail Toothless opens his wings.

"That's not too bad. It works." Hiccup said.

"Uh, Hiccup…" Ky stops talking as Toothless flies off taking Hiccup who is hanging onto the tail.

"Too late." Nex said.

The group watch as Toothless flies with Hiccup over the cove but as Toothless is flying his flight starts to falter and both he and Hiccup start to fall.

"Oh, crap!" Meliodas said.

"Hiccup! The tail! Open the tail!" Ky called.

Hiccup opens the tailfin before they touch the ground and Toothless regains altitude and flies into the air.

"It's working!" Hiccup said as he shifts the tailfin left making Toothless fly back to the cove. "Yes, we did it!" Hiccup cheered but Toothless sees Hiccup still on his tail and flings him to the lake.

Toothless sees his tailfin closed and so he crashes into the lake with Hiccup.

"Looks like a success." Yagyu said.

"Yes! He can fly properly again." Ky said.

Later in the afternoon the group and Hiccup return to the training arena for the next training session.

"Today is about teamwork. And since these strangers know about that, I will be assigning them to your teams. Ky, Toni, Katsuragi, and Raimundo, you're with Hiccup and Fishlegs. Nex, Silver, Asuka, and Kimiko, you're with Astrid and Ruffnut. Meliodas, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, and Clay, you're with Snotlout and Tuffnut." Gobber said as they go for their assigned teams and are carrying buckets of water.

"Don't piss me off, bitch." Nex said.

"I can say the same to you." Astrid said.

Just then doors burst open with a cloud of gas pouring out.

"Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is know which is which." Gobber said.

"Razor-sharp serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims…" Fishlegs was cut off.

"Will you knock that off, dude?" Raimundo asked annoyed.

Meliodas, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, Snotlout, and Tuffnut look out for any sign of the Zippleback.

"Stay sharp. It can be anywhere." Ikaruga said.

"If that dragon shows its face, I'm gonna…" Snotlout was cut off as he sees something. "There!" Snotlout said as he's about to throw water at figure in the gas but as it clears the figures are Nex, Silver, Asuka, Kimiko, Astrid, and Ruffnut.

"It's us, you dumbass!" Nex yelled.

"We thought you were dragons since their butts are big and you're a monster." Tuffnut said but Nex, Silver, Asuka, and Kimiko strike at Tuffnut.

"And there's nothing wrong with a dragonesque figure." Snotlout said but Astrid punches him.

Just then Tuffnut was dragged by something in the gas.

"What the…?" Kimiko asked.

Astrid and Ruffnut were tripped by something and it's a tail which is the tail of the Zippleback.

"I'm hurt! I'm way hurt!" Tuffnut cried running out of the gas.

"Chances of survival are dwindling to single digits right now." Fishlegs said.

"Dude, seriously, shut it." Toni said.

A dragon head with the long neck slithers out of the cloud of gas and goes for Fishlegs who throws his bucket of water at it but the head opens its mouth letting out green gas.

"Wrong head." Raimundo said.

The Ziippleback breathes gas at Fishlegs making him run screaming and then looks at Hiccup and Ky and another dragon head has sparks in its mouth.

"Hiccup, we gotta do something." Ky said and Hiccup throws his bucket of water at the Zippleback but misses.

"Oh, come on." Hiccup said.

The Zippleback roars and goes for the two boys but then Ky remembers something earlier that Toothless hates eel.

"I got an idea." Ky said taking out the eel and shows it to the Zippleback making it back off.

"Great idea, Ky!" Hiccup said taking out another eel from his vest. "Back, back! Now, you don't want us to tell you again!" Hiccup said.

"Back to your cage." Ky said making the Zippleback back off much to the shock of Gobber and the Viking teens but the others smile at this.

"Well, slap my bottom and call me Sally. That's smart thinkin'." Clay said.

Ky and Hiccup manage to get the Zippleback into its cage and while it's inside the two throw their eels into the cage making the Zippleback go into the corner and they close the door.

"Awesome." Ky said but they turn to see Gobber and the Viking teens stare at them shocked.

"Okay, so we done? I've got some things to do. See you tomorrow." Hiccup said leaving.

"Yeah, see ya." Ky said as he and others leave the ring.

At the forge Hiccup and the group start constructing a saddle for Toothless using scraps of leather pieced together.

"This'll be smoother for you." Ky said.

"I hope so." Hiccup said.

The group and Hiccup arrive at the cove the next day with the new saddle but Toothless toys with Hiccup and runs away playfully making Hiccup chase after him making the group laugh at this and later Ky helps put the saddle on Toothless and Hiccup decides to give the tailfin a test drive by using the rope to control the tailfin but he pulls the rope the wrong way.

It's a new day and Hiccup has a new brown riding vest that clips onto a ring attached to Toothless' saddle and Hiccup conducts another test drive for Toothless with the rope tied to the foot this time but then the two crash into a field of grass and Ky runs to make sure they're okay and finds Toothless rolling around the grass amusing Ky.

Later at the arena the group and the Viking Teens are dealing with a Gronckle who rams into Tuffnut and goes for the group but Ky and Hiccup take out tall grass for the dragon to see making the Gronckle stop and they rub the dragon's snout making it enjoy the grass and rolls on its side while wagging its tail impressing the teens except Astrid who is suspicious.

"Was that some kind of trick?" Fishlegs asked.

"How'd you guys do that?" Tuffnut asked.

"That was cool." Ruffnut said.

"I never saw a Gronckle do that." Snotlout said.

"Uh, I forgot my axe back at the ring. You guys go ahead. I'll keep up." Hiccup said leaving.

"We'll go help him." Ky said as they follow Hiccup.

Later at the cove Ky and Hiccup scratch Toothless around the back of his head much to the Night Fury's enjoyment and wags his tail.

The next day at the arena they're dealing with a Deadly Nadder again and it goes for the group and as Astrid is about to strike Nex uses his shadow to keep the Deadly Nadder still allowing Ky and Hiccup to scratch the Nadder's neck and then its chin making it fall back making Astrid shocked.

"Eat it, bitch." Nex said smirking making Astrid glare at him.

Later in the evening at the Great Hall the group and Hiccup sit at one of the wooden tables but then the Viking Teens sit with them much to Astrid's shock and she slams her mug against the table frustrated.

The next day at the cove Toothless is chasing a light dot on the ground and tries to catch it with his paws but the dot is actually a reflection of the sunlight from a blacksmith tool Hiccup is using making Ky laugh at this and the others except Nex laugh as well while Nex rolls his eyes.

"I wish Noel, Pax, and Sora were here to see this." Ky said.

"If you got time to play with a dragon, you have time to find that damn Prison Keyhole. Need I remind you that Malus is about to be free and we have to deal with him?" Nex asked.

"I know, but there's nothing wrong with a little downtime now and then. You gotta relax once and a while." Ky said.

"Stupid as ever, Ky." Nex said.

Later at the arena the group and the teens begin their next dragon session.

"Meet the Terrible Terror." Gobber said as a large bar opens revealing a small dragon.

"Ha! That's like the size of my.." Tuffnut was cut off by a tackle from the Terrible Terror and bites his nose. "Get it off!" Tuffnut cried.

"Size doesn't matter." Clay said.

As the Terrible Terror keeps biting Tuffnut's nose a light appears on the ground getting the Terrible Terror's attention and it's Ky and Hiccup using the metal center of Hiccup's shield to reflect the sunlight and they use the light to lure the Terrible Terror back to its cage.

"Nothing to it." Ky said grinning.

Later Hiccup is making adjustments to Toothless' saddle while Ky is feeding him a basket full of fish and Hiccup attaches a stirrup on Toothless' left side.

Hiccup and Toothless arrive at a nearby cliff overlooking the ocean and Toothless is tied to a wooden peg driven onto the ground and starts hovering in the air while Hiccup is testing the tailfin and pushes his left foot down on the pedal of the saddle making the tailfin close and Toothless lands on the ground and Hiccup pushes his left foot down on the pedal and the tailfin opens again and Toothless hovers but the winds get stronger making the rope snap and Hiccup and Toothless get blown back downhill and Hiccup is dangling from his side and finds the cord stuck.

"Oh, great." Hiccup said.

"That's a problem." Ky said.

Later at night the group and Hiccup are in the village while moving past Vikings who greet them and as they're gone Ky signals Toothless to come out and Hiccup pulls the cord still attached to the saddle making the Night Fury follow him and under the cover of darkness they arrive at the forge and as they come inside they search for tools and Toothless finds a bucket and digs his head in looking for fish but his tail hits a barrel full of swords making them shuffle.

Astrid is outside and hears the noise coming from the forge and goes for the forge.

"Hiccup? Is that you?" A voice asked.

"It's Astrid." Hiccup said.

"What does that bitch want now?" Nex asked.

"Stay in. I'll handle this." Hiccup said.

Astrid is about to open the door but Hiccup quickly comes out.

"Astrid, hey! Hi, how's it going?" Hiccup asked and inside the group try to make Toothless quiet.

"Normally, I don't care what people do, but you're acting weird." Astrid said but sees Hiccup being pulled back by the rope. "Weirder." Astrid said but Hiccup is pulled through the shutter doors making Astrid open the window and looks inside but sees nothing.

Hiccup climbs on Toothless and the group escort them out.

"That was close." Ky said.

"Tell me about it." Meliodas said.

"That bitch is getting more and more annoying. What if she's gonna find out about that dragon?" Nex asked.

"It'll be fine, as long as we keep him from her sight." Ky said.

"I hope you're right for once." Nex said.

"Let's just get back to the cove before she finds us." Hiccup said.

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. I'd say we're halfway through this arc already and I'm considering making the next chapter the final part, but that will depend on what will happen. Anyway, next time, Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, Hibari, and Silver continue to help Hiccup and Toothless, but they will soon run into problems along the way.** **I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**


	21. Chapter 20: The Dragon Nest

Chapter 20: The Dragon Nest

The next day ships arrive with a group of Vikings including Hiccup's father but the ships are damaged and burnt with holes visible on sails and pieces of the ships were destroyed and there are scorch marks and Gobber arrives to help the Vikings off the ships and finds Hiccup's father getting off.

"I trust you found the nest at least, Stoick?" Gobber asked.

"Not even close." Stoick said.

"Excellent." Gobber said as they start walking down the dock.

"I hope you had more success than me." Stoick said.

"If by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then yes." Gobber said.

Just then a group of Vikings run down the port.

"Great job, Stoick. Everyone is relieved." One of the Vikings said.

"Out with the old and in with the new." Another Viking said.

"No one will miss that old nuisance." Another Viking said.

"He's gone?" Stoick asked.

"Yeah, most afternoons. Who can blame him? The life of being a celebrity's tough. He and his new friends can barely walk through the village without being stormed by new fans." Gobber said.

"New friends? What are you talking about?" Stoick asked.

"Ah, yes. Hiccup met some new people sometime ago. They're fine people, I tell ya. They're new guests and have been helping Hiccup with his training and that's how Hiccup became a new star." Gobber said.

"Hiccup?" Stoick asked.

"Who would've thought it? He has the way with beasts after all." Gobber said.

Meanwhile Ky and Hiccup are with Toothless and are high in the sky for a test flight.

"Alright, let's take this nice and slow." Ky said petting Toothless' head and Toothless nods.

"This is going good so far." Hiccup said.

Toothless keeps flying through the sky and are enjoying the moment but just then something attacks them from behind.

"Look out!" Ky yelled making Toothless dodge what looks like fire.

"Was that a dragon?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't think so…" Ky said turning to see something flying at them and it's what looks like a black dragon with a green oni like face. "Wait a minute… That's…" Ky stops talking.

"Hello, boy. So nice to see you again!" The black dragon said and it's Aku.

"Aku!" Ky said.

"You know him?" Hiccup asked.

"You could say that." Ky said.

"Sorry for ruining your flying moment, but it's about time I send you falling to your demise." Aku said as he fires fiery beams from his eyes but Toothless dodges.

"What do we do?" Hiccup asked.

"Keep flying Toothless. I'll handle him." Ky said summoning Dawn of Hope.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Fight off Aku while defending Toothless!)_

Aku breathes fire at Toothless but Ky quickly casts a barrier around them and then casts Water to strike at Aku who retaliates with shooting fireballs but Toothless dodges and Ky uses Water Raid causing great damage but Aku disappears into clouds and fires fiery beams from his eyes but Ky casts Reflect to stop the fiery beams attacking Aku who retaliates with attacking with his claws at Toothless damaging him but Ky slashes at Aku's claws with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light blades and sends them at Aku causing great damage but Aku unleashes many fireballs and sends them to strike at Ky who casts a barrier to protect Toothless and Toothless unleashes a dark blue fire beam from his mouth striking at Aku who retaliates with breathing fire at Toothless but Ky quickly casts Water to counter and manages to strike at Aku who disappears into the clouds and fire beams from his eyes to strike at Toothless who dodges and Ky has Toothless fly for Aku who unleashes fireballs but Ky jumps off of Toothless and lands on Aku's back.

"Hey, asshole!" Ky called.

"Very persistent, child." Aku said as he breathes fire.

Ky casts a barrier to protect himself from the fire and strikes at Aku's face with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and then uses Sonic Blade but Aku shoots fireballs at Ky who deflects them and then casts Triple Plasma followed by Triple Blizzard but Aku slams his dragon tail on Ky who dodges and aerial slashes at Aku's face with Dawn of Hope followed by Water Surge but Aku tries to slam his claws down at Ky who dodge rolls out of the way and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then coats himself with light aura and charges at Aku dealing great damage but Aku fires fiery beams from his eyes at Ky who dodges and diagonal slashes at Aku's face with Dawn of Hope followed by a rising slash and then unleashes light chains and lashes with them but Aku claps his dragon claws together at Ky who dodges out of the way and aerial slashes at Aku with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Tidal Wave dealing effective damage at Aku who retaliates with breathing fire at Ky who casts a light barrier for protection and then delivers a counter rushing strike and strikes at Aku's face.

"Impressive. You ae as strong as that wretched samurai. But this is where your ride ends." Aku said as he flips to the side making Ky fall off.

Ky is falling through the sky but Toothless manages to catch him.

"You okay, Ky?" Hiccup asked.

"Never better." Ky said.

Just then Aku is next to Toothless.

"You can fly, but you can't hide from me!" Aku said.

"Okay, okay…position three. No, four." Hiccup said going over a cheat sheet.

Hiccup moves his left foot forward making the tailfin swing out making Toothless fly to the left to dodge Aku's fire attack but Aku shoots fireballs at Toothless who curves around to dodge and shoots blasts of blue fire at Aku who transforms into a black bird.

"Good Thor, he can transform?" Hiccup asked shocked.

"I guess so." Ky said.

"You have no chance of escaping the Mighty Aku!" Aku said transforming back into his dragon form and continues to chase after them.

"This is not good." Hiccup said.

"You got an idea?" Ky asked.

Hiccup looks around thinking to himself and looks down toward the sea stacks and stone arches.

"Let's head down! Maybe we can lose him in those sea stacks." Hiccup said.

"Cool idea. Let's do it." Ky said.

Hiccup has Toothless dive downward the rock spires and arches with Aku still chasing after them and they are now flying over the ocean.

"Come on, come on!" Hiccup said as they keep flying and they fly under a rock arch but Aku keeps chasing them and they fly past sea stacks and under stone arches.

"Great way to test the tailfin, huh?" Ky asked.

"It's working fine at least." Hiccup said.

Aku is breathing more fire at Toothless who dodges and Ky casts Water to hold off Aku who keeps chasing after them.

"Now what?" Ky asked.

"Position three." Hiccup said as he has Toothless fly up going for the high sky and Aku follows them.

"You can't escape!" Aku said as he breathes fire at them but they dodge but Hiccup's cheat sheet is now burnt.

"No, my cheat sheet!" Hiccup cried.

Aku charges at Toothless causing the safety cord from Hiccup's harness off Toothless' saddle and they start falling straight down.

"Crap!" Ky said.

"Hehehehe! Face your doom!" Aku said breathing more fire from above and down at them as they're still falling.

"Oh, gods!" Hiccup said.

Ky casts Water to get rid of the flames.

"We gotta get back on Toothless!" Ky said.

"Okay! You gotta get an angle on yourself, bud! No, no. Come back down towards me." Hiccup said.

Toothless continues falling while spinning out of control making it difficult for them to get back on Toothless but they manage to get back on Toothless' saddle and Hiccup latches his harness back on and they get close to trees down below and Hiccup tries to pull on Toothless' saddle making him open his wings slowing down the fall and they miss the trees but now they're getting close to sea stacks in a foggy part of the ocean but they avoid one sea stack and they're going for the next one but Hiccup has Toothless fly around it and they manage to get out of the sea stacks.

"Yes!" Hiccup cheered.

"Woo-hoo!" Ky cheered.

"You may have survived, but you have not escaped from Aku." Aku said.

Later Ky, Hiccup, and Toothless meet with Nex, Toni, Silver, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, and Hibari.

"What in tarnation happened to you two?" Clay asked.

"Aku happened." Ky answered.

"Aku? That creep from Kiyo and Zatch's world?" Meliodas asked.

"Yes, that Aku." Ky said.

"Great. I knew we have to deal more of those assholes." Nex said.

"Well, at least you're okay." Hibari said.

"We got some fish and now we're ready to cook them." Raimundo said.

"Great!" Hiccup said.

The group start cooking fish while Toothless starts eating a pile of fish but then Terrible Terrors of different colors arrive and try to take fish much to Toothless' dismay but Ky throws his fish at one of them and they eat it and they go to Ky and Hiccup and curl themselves on their laps.

"Everything we know about you guys…is wrong." Hiccup said.

"Dragons are not horrible creatures when you get to know them." Ky said.

"Always looking the good in others. That's your weakness." Nex said.

"Shut up for once, Nex." Silver said.

"No." Nex said.

"So, Ky, what was that creep and why did he attack us?" Hiccup asked.

"That was Aku. If I didn't know any better, he's probably working with those creeps we've been dealing with since the start of our journey." Ky said.

"You must have a lot of enemies, huh?" Hiccup said.

"You don't know the half of it." Ky said.

"Well, he hasn't bothered to show up again yet. So, we should be okay." Hiccup said.

Later during the night Hiccup returns to the village and goes to the forge but just then someone enters the forge and it's Stoick.

"Dad! You're back! Gobber's not here so…" Hiccup stops talking while covering designs for Toothless' tailfin.

"I know. I came looking for you." Stoick said.

"You did…?" Hiccup asked.

"You've been keeping secrets." Stoick said.

"I…I have…?" Hiccup asked.

"How long did you think you could keep it from me?" Stoick asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Hiccup said.

"Nothing happens this island without me hearing about it. Now, let's talk about that dragon." Stoick said.

"Oh, gods. Dad, I'm sorry. I was gonna tell you, but I didn't know how…" Hiccup was cut off by Stoick laughing. "You're not mad…?" Hiccup asked.

"I was hoping for this. And believe me it gets better! Just wait until you spill the Nadder's guts for the first time and mount your first Gronckle head on a spear!" Stoick said punching Hiccup's shoulder knocking him back against a barrel. "What a feeling! You really had me going there, son! All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen. Odin, it was rough! I almost gave up on you and all the while you were holding out on me. Oh, Thor Almighty! With you doing so well out on the ring, we finally have something to talk about." Stoick said but there is silence. "I-I brought you something. To keep you safe in the ring." Stoick said giving Hiccup a helmet.

"Oh, thanks…" Hiccup said.

"Your mother would have wanted you to have it. It's half her breastplate." Stoick said making Hiccup remove his hand from the helmet. "Matching set. Keep it close and wear it proudly. You deserve it and held your end of the deal." Stoick said.

"Yeah. I should be getting to bed." Hiccup said.

"Yes. Good. Good chat." Stoick said.

"See you back at the house." Hiccup said.

"And I'll see you in the ring tomorrow." Stoick said.

"Yeah and thanks for the breast hat." Hiccup said.

"Good night." Stoick said leaving.

Stoick is outside the forge but then he sees the group.

"I assume you're the newcomers Gobber was telling me about." Stoick said.

"Yes, sir. I'm Ky. I'm Hiccup's friend." Ky introduced.

"Let me guess, you're his dad." Toni said.

"Yes. I am Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk." Stoick introduced.

"It's finally nice to meet you, sir." Ky said.

"I hear you've been helping Hiccup with his sessions." Stoick said.

"Yeah, he told us he was stuck in a rut and we wanted to help him out a bit." Ky said.

"And how is it you became friends?" Stoick asked.

"Um, my memory's a little hazy." Ky said.

"We met him sometime ago in the forest near the village." Nex said.

"You're not from around here?" Stoick asked.

"No. We're from a different village." Kimiko said.

"Very far away from here." Ikaruga said.

"What of your parents?" Stoick asked.

"My…parents…?" Ky asked as he thinks about Fortitudo being Revenant and the thought of Amora being killed by Hilda and tears start to flow from his face but he tries to cover it.

"Look, we're orphans." Nex said.

"I am sorry to hear that. Since you and Hiccup are good friends, you're welcome to stay in our home." Stoick said.

"Thanks for that, sir." Ky said.

"What were you doing out here?" Stoick asked.

"Just waiting for Hiccup." Asuka said.

"I see. Well, I'll be going home now. It's a pleasure meeting you all. Since you've been helping Hiccup, I know I'll see you all in the ring tomorrow." Stoick said leaving.

"Yeah…" Ky said.

"He's coming to the ring tomorrow? What's he gonna think when he finds about the whole dragon thing?" Silver asked.

"Just shut up about it and we'll figure this out." Nex said.

The next day in the arena the group, Hiccup, and Astrid are doing another dragon session with the Gronckle as the other Vikings watch from the stands.

"Stay out of my way! I'm winning this!" Astrid said.

"YOU stay out of OUR way, skank!" Nex said.

"What?!" Astrid demanded as the glare at each other.

"Look, Astrid, you can have this by all means." Hiccup said.

Hiccup looks up to see Stoick watching from the stands.

"Your dad's watching." Toni said.

"Yeah, I know." Hiccup said.

The Gronckle flies around the arena and Astrid moves from wall to wall making her approach toward the dragon and grips her axe tightly.

"This time. This time for sure." Astrid said as she jumps over the wooden walls and charges at the Gronckle but then she sees the Gronckle the ground shocked.

The Gronckle is laying next to Ky and Hiccup and the audience cheer at this while Astrid is angry.

"Shoulda stayed out of our way, bitch." Nex said.

"Son of a half-troll, rat-eating munge bucket!" Astrid yelled.

"Wait, wait!" Stoick said making everyone quiet.

"Well, later." Hiccup said as he's about to leave but Gobber stops him with his hook hand.

"Not so fast." Gobber said.

"I'm gonna be late for…" Hiccup was cut off.

"What?! Late for what?!" Astrid demanded.

"None of your business, bitch." Nex said.

Just then someone comes and it's the Viking Elder who looks down the arena and Gobber points at Astrid but the Viking Elder shakes her head and as Gobber points at Ky and Hiccup the Viking Elder nods making the crowd cheer.

"What's going on?" Meliodas asked.

"I'm not sure." Katsuragi said.

"You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill a dragon!" Gobber said as the crowd cheers while the Viking Teens lift up Hiccup and Ky while Astrid is angry.

"That's my boy!" Stoick cheered.

"Kill a dragon?" Ky asked.

"Oh, yeah… I can't wait. I am so…" Hiccup stops talking and they're later back at the cove. "Leaving. We are leaving. Let's pack up, look like we're on vacation forever." Hiccup said handling baskets of fish and other supplies.

"Great news I've heard all day. Let's find that damn Prison Keyhole and get the hell out." Nex said.

"But what about Toothless?" Ky asked.

"Read the room, dumbass. He can go with Hiccup. We have more important crap to deal with than taking care of some dragon." Nex said.

"C'mon, dude. Let's just find what we came for and go." Raimundo said.

"Okay." Ky said petting Toothless sadly.

Hiccup is checking one of his baskets to make sure everything is in order and closes a basket but as he stands up he finds someone sitting on a rock and sharpening an axe with a smaller rock and it's Astrid.

"Astrid?" Ky asked.

"Great, more problems." Nex said.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked.

"I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Now start talking. Are you training with someone?" Astrid asked.

"Uh…training?" Hiccup asked.

"Like them?" Astrid asked pointing at the group.

"Leave us out of this, skank." Nex said.

"It better not involve this!" Astrid said yanking Hiccup's harness.

"I know this looks really bad, but you see…this is uh…" Hiccup was cut off by rustling and Astrid goes for the noise. "Okay, okay. You got me. I'm through with the lies. I've been making outfits. So, go ahead and drag me." Hiccup said but Astrid grabs his arm and twists it back. "Ow! Why'd you do that?" Hiccup asked.

"That's for the lies!" Astrid said and then kicks Hiccup down. "That's for everything else." Astrid said.

"Give him a break, Astrid." Ky said.

Just then Astrid sees Toothless across the pond.

"Get down!" Astrid said tackling Hiccup to the ground and Toothless charges at her. "Run!" Astrid said running.

"Okay." Nex said as he unleashes a shadow hand that grabs Astrid tackling her to the ground allowing Ky to take the axe and kicks it away.

Ky and Hiccup get in front of Toothless to try and calm him down.

"It's okay. She's a friend." Hiccup said.

"I wouldn't say that." Nex said.

"Nex, shut up." Silver said.

Toothless calms down and sits down.

"Now look what you've done. You scared him." Ky said.

"I sacred HIM? Who's 'him'?" Astrid asked.

"Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid." Hiccup introduced but Toothless snarls at her making her run into the forest.

"We're dead." Raimundo said.

Astrid runs through the forest but then something grabs her and it's Toothless who lifts her high into the air.

"Oh, Great Odin's ghost. This is it!" Astrid cried.

Toothless drops Astrid on a high tree branch leaving her dangling high above the ground.

"Now THIS is fun to watch." Nex said.

"Get me down from here!" Astrid yelled.

"You have to let us explain." Hiccup said.

"I'm not listening to what you have to say!" Astrid said.

"Fine, we won't say anything." Hiccup said.

"We'll show you." Ky said.

Astrid pulls herself up on the branch and climbs on Toothless who growls at her as she goes for the saddle and gets on joining Ky and Hiccup.

"Now, get me down." Astrid said.

"Toothless, down. Gently." Hiccup said as Toothless spreads his wings.

"Hey, Toothless, wanna have fun messing with the bitch?" Nex asked making Toothless have a smirk.

Toothless begins flying into the air making Astrid scream.

"Toothless, what are you doing?! Bad dragon!" Hiccup scolded but Toothless folds his wings and starts diving several feet from the air to the ocean making Astrid scream.

"Toothless, c'mon. Give her a chance." Ky said and Toothless flies back up into the sky and begins spinning and doing barrel rolls.

"And now the spinning. Thanks for nothing, you useless reptile." Hiccup said but Toothless drops himself through the air while spinning wildly.

"Okay, I'm sorry! Just get me off this thing!" Astrid cried.

Toothless opens his wings and levels himself out making the ride more smoother and flies up into the clouds.

"See? Nothing to be scared of." Ky said.

"I'll admit. This is cool. It's amazing. He's amazing." Astrid said. "What now, though? Your final exam is tomorrow, Hiccup. You know you're gonna have to kill a dragon." Astrid whispered.

"Don't remind me." Hiccup said.

Just then Toothless' eyes turn to slits and goes for a large fog bank.

"Hiccup, what's going on?" Ky asked.

"I don't know." Hiccup said.

They then see a Monstrous Nightmare through the fog and carrying a large fish in its claws and then see multiple dragons such as Gronckles, Hideous Zipplebacks, Deadly Nadders and other Monstrous Nightmares surrounding them.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know. Toothless, get us out of there." Ky said but Toothless keeps flying.

The trio then see the dragons having livestock and fish in their claws.

"Looks like they're hauling in their kill." Hiccup said.

The dragons then arrive at a black volcano on a barren island with rivers of lava and Toothless goes for a huge rock tunnel and arrive inside the volcano where everything is covered in red smoke with pools of lava and they see many dragons inside.

"What my dad wouldn't give to find this place." Hiccup said.

"Just what's happening here?" Ky asked.

Toothless flies for a hidden rock ledge in the shadows and they see other dragons dropping their food into the hole in the red smoke.

"Well, it's good to know all of our food's been dumped down a hole." Hiccup said.

"They're not eating any of it." Astrid said.

"Why?" Ky asked.

Just then the dragons and the trio look up and they see three figures looking down the hole.

"Who are they?" Astrid asked.

Ky takes a closer look and finds the three figures are Bowser Jr., Chase Young, and the purple skinned man carrying a tome.

"Bowser Jr., and Chase Young, but who's that?" Ky asked looking at the third figure.

A tried Gronckle flies over and drops a small fish into the hole.

"More useless fish! Eat him alive!" Bowser Jr. commanded as a giant dragon head appears from the smoke and eats the Gronckle making the other dragons horrified while Ky, Hiccup, and Astrid are shocked.

"Let this be a lesson to you worthless reptiles." Chase Young said.

"Yes, unless you have anything of value, you will lose your pitiful lives!" The third figure said.

"Ah, shut up, Validar! You're just as worthless as they are!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Just what was that?" Astrid asked.

Just then Bowser Jr. sees the trio.

"Argh! He's here!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Crap, they saw us! Let's go, go, GO!" Ky said but Validar unleashes lightning from his tome at the trio but Toothless quickly flies out.

"Get 'em, get 'em, GET 'EM!" Bowser Jr. commanded as the giant dragon tries to eat them but it eats a Hideous Zippleback.

"They got away." Validar said.

"It doesn't matter. Sooner or later, we will deal with them again." Chase said.

Toothless manages to escape from the volcano and later arrive back at the cove where they find the others.

"What happened now?" Asuka asked.

"We found the Dragon's Nest." Hiccup said.

"We saw many dragons of different types." Ky said.

"It's like a giant beehive. Those dragons are the workers and there's a giant dragon that's like their queen and it controls them along with three other people." Astrid said.

"Three other people?" Omi asked.

"Bowser Jr., Chase Young, and someone named Validar." Ky said.

"Great, more enemies." Toni said.

"We need to find your father, Hiccup." Astrid said.

"No, wait, Astrid!" Hiccup said as he gets in front.

"If you tell him, they'll kill Toothless. We have to think this through." Ky said.

"We just found the Dragon's Nest. The thing we've been after since the Vikings first came here. You want to keep it a secret to protect your pet?" Astrid asked.

"Yes." Hiccup said.

"Toothless is more than just a pet. He's our friend! Don't you realize that even dragons have hearts and they're more than just savage fire-breathing beasts? Once you get down to it, dragons are not horrible creatures." Ky said.

"Don't bother arguing with him when he talks like that. He does crap like this all the time." Nex said.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Astrid asked.

"We'll think of something." Hiccup said.

"Okay." Astrid said and then punches Hiccup.

"Ow!" Hiccup whined.

"That was for kidnapping me." Astrid said and then kisses Hiccup's cheek. "That's for everything else." Astrid said and then leaves the cove.

"Ya know, she's not such a bad person after all." Meliodas said.

"No, it just takes a lot of convincing for her." Hiccup said but he sees Toothless smiling at him. "What're you looking at?" Hiccup asked.

Back at the Dragon's Nest the trio of villains are talking.

"So, that stupid loser found the Dragon's Nest. I think it's about time we settle this." Bowser Jr. said.

"You've had your fun against him. Now it's time for them to see the genius of my magics." Validar said.

"Don't get so full of yourself. You won't have a chance against him unless you have something to back it up." Chase said.

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. OK, so here's the thing, I've decided to end it here and on the next chapter, it will be the endgame of the arc, since I feel like it works perfectly like that. Anyway, next time, Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, Hibari, and Silver get ready for the final exam with Hiccup, but things end up going worse between Vikings and dragons.** **I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**


	22. Chapter 21: Conflicts of Dragons

Chapter 21: Conflicts of Dragons

It's a new day in Berk and all Vikings gather around the outside of the arena in a huge crowd while cheering Hiccup's name and Stoick arrives to talk to the crowd.

"Well, I can show my face in public again. If someone had told me that in a few weeks, Hiccup would go from being…Hiccup to placing first in dragon training, well, I would have tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad." Stoick said making the crowd laugh.

"Funny." Ky said rolling his eyes.

"And you know it. Yet, here we are and no one is more surprised…or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking and becomes one of us." Stoick said and the crowd cheers.

"Hiccup, be careful with that dragon." Astrid said.

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about." Hiccup said looking at Stoick who is sitting down.

"Do you have a plan?" Ky asked.

"I'm gonna put an end to this. I have to try. If something goes wrong, make sure they don't find Toothless." Hiccup said.

"I will. Just promise it won't go wrong." Astrid said.

Just then Gobber arrives.

"It's time, Hiccup. Knock 'em dead." Gobber said.

Hiccup goes to the arena while putting on his helmet and he sees many weapons such as swords, maces, axes, and shields and so Hiccup chooses a dagger and a shield.

"I would've gone for the hammer." Stoick said.

Hiccup breathes deeply while facing the gate.

"I'm ready." Hiccup said.

The gate opens with fire and coming out is a dragon known as a Monstrous Nightmare who is climbing on walls and then breathes fire at the bars and then sees Hiccup and goes for him and Hiccup drops the dagger and shield and walks for the dragon.

"What is he doing?" Stoick asked.

"It's okay, it's okay." Hiccup said taking off his helmet. "I'm not one of them." Hiccup said throwing his helmet making the Vikings shocked.

"And he's screwed." Nex said.

The Monstrous Nightmare calms down while Hiccup starts petting it.

"Stop the fight." Stoick ordered.

"No, I need you to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them." Hiccup said.

"Stop the fight!" Stoick commanded taking out a hammer and bashes against the walls.

The Monstrous Nightmare's eyes turn into slits and then snaps its jaws at Hiccup but Ky quickly enters and blocks the bite with his Keyblade.

"Hiccup, run!" Ky said and Hiccup does so while dodging the flames being thrown by the dragon.

At the cove Toothless hears what's happening at the arena making his eyes widen in shock.

At the arena Stoick goes for the gates of the arena.

"Ky! Hiccup!" Astrid cried as she takes her axe and goes for the arena.

Stoick uses his strength to lift the outer gate open and hurries into the arena while Ky charges at the Monstrous Nightmare who breathes fire at Ky but then a shadow barrier appears around Ky to protect him and coming to the arena are Nex, Toni, Silver, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, and Hibari.

"This is why I wanted to find that damn Keyhole and get out of this world, but no! You had to help a twerp." Nex said.

"Helping people is part of a journey, Nex! Now, I'm still gonna help Hiccup." Ky said.

"We all will." Omi said.

The Monstrous Nightmare unleashes streams of flames at the group but Kimiko manipulates the flames while Omi gets rid of them with water but the Monstrous Nightmare snaps its jaws at the group but Nex delivers a shadow punch on its head.

While this is happening Astrid grabs a nearby hammer and throws it at the Monstrous Nightmare getting its face making the dragon attack her but Ky quickly shoves her aside.

"Run, Astrid!" Ky said.

"I'm not leaving you!" Astrid said.

Just then Stoick opens the gate.

"This way!" Stoick said as they go for the exit but the dragon fires another jet of flames.

Astrid escapes but the group and Hiccup stop as the Monstrous Nightmare blocks the way and is about to attack but just then something arrives at the arena and it's Toothless flying over the arena and fires dark blue flames at the bars allowing him to enter the arena and confronts the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Toothless!" Ky and Hiccup said.

"Night Fury!" Gobber cried.

Toothless and the Monstrous Nightmare start fighting and just then Crimson Dragoon Prison Rifts appear.

"Great, Prison Rifts." Clay said.

"Just what we need." Yagyu said.

"Hiccup, make sure Toothless gets out of here. We'll hold them off." Ky said.

"Got it!" Hiccup said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Prison Rifts!)_

The Crimson Dragoon Prison Rifts fly around the group and create circles of flames but Ky casts Water followed by casting Tidal Wave while Nex casts Dark Blizzard but the Crimson Dragoon Prison Rifts deliver fiery tail whips but Toni bashes with his hammer followed by Spin Dash while Silver uses telekinesis to lift up the nearby weapons such as swords and axes and throws them at the Prison Rifts but the Crimson Dragoon Prison Rifts breathe fires at the group but Kimiko controls the flames and sends them back while Katsuragi delivers ninja strikes but the Crimson Dragoon Prison Rifts fly around and deliver a fiery dive bomb but Asuka slashes with her swords while Clay unleashes rock pillars but the Crimson Dragoon Prison Rifts deliver fiery tail whips but Omi delivers two water whips while Yagyu strikes with her umbrella but the Crimson Dragoon Prison Rifts attack with their claws and then breathe fire but Meliodas slashes with his sword followed by a strong kick while Ikaruga double slashes with her sword but the Crimson Dragoon fly around while breathing circles of flames but Raimundo delivers a break dancing style wind kick while Hibari unleashes a rabbit and uses it to strike but the Crimson Dragoon Prison Rifts shoot fireballs but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a blade stand roundhouse kick and they defeat all of the Prison Rifts.

Toothless and the Monstrous Nightmare keep fighting and the Monstrous Nightmare roars but Toothless roars back making the Monstrous Nightmare back off and goes back to its cage.

"Toothless, you need to go. Now." Hiccup said but Toothless remains.

The Vikings have weapons in their hands wanting to kill Toothless.

"Toothless, go! Go!" Ky said.

Stoick gets an axe and charges at Toothless.

"Stoick, no!" Ky cried getting in front.

"Move aside!" Stoick ordered.

"No! I won't let you hurt him!" Ky said.

"Dad, he won't hurt you." Hiccup said.

Just then three Vikings charge at Toothless who fights back.

"No, you're gonna make it worse." Hiccup said.

Stoick prepares to attack but Toothless knocks him to the ground.

"Toothless, stop!" Hiccup yelled but Toothless prepares a dark blue fire.

"No! Stop!" Ky cried making Toothless stop.

The Vikings pin down Toothless.

"Stop, don't hurt him!" Ky cried.

Stoick readies his axe at Toothless.

"Dad, no." Hiccup said.

Stoick decides whether to kill Toothless or not and then he throws the axe away.

"Put it with the others." Stoick ordered and the Vikings take Toothless away and the group look at Toothless one more time while Ky has tears flow from his eyes.

Later Stoick drags Hiccup into the Great Hall.

"I should've known. I should have seen the signs." Stoick said.

"Dad…" Hiccup was cut off.

"We had a deal!" Stoick yelled.

"I know, but that was before… It's all messed up." Hiccup said.

"Everything in the ring was a trick? A lie?" Stoick asked.

"I screwed up. I should have told you before. Take this out on me. Be mad at me, but don't be mad at Ky and his friends and please…don't hurt Toothless." Hiccup said.

"That dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?!" Stoick asked disgusted.

"He was protecting me and Ky! He's not dangerous." Hiccup said.

"They've killed hundreds of us!" Stoick yelled.

"And we've killed thousands of them!" Hiccup yelled back. "They defend themselves, that's all. They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. There's something else on their island. It's a dragon like…" Hiccup was cut off.

"Their island? You've been to the nest?" Stoick asked.

"Did I say 'nest'?" Hiccup asked.

"How did you find it?" Stoick asked.

"I didn't find it. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the nest." Hiccup said making Stoick shocked. "No, Dad! It's not what you think!" Hiccup said.

"I see. Of course." Stoick said.

"Dad, no! I promise you can't win this one! For once in your life, just listen to me!" Hiccup begged but Stoick shoves him aside.

"You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking and you're not my son." Stoick said leaving the hall.

Stoick makes his way for the docks.

"Stoick!" A voice called and it's Ky running for him. "Please, you gotta listen. It's more than the dragons. There're forces you have no idea you'll be dealing with. You won't stand a chance." Ky said.

"A Viking never runs from danger. I'll see to you when I back." Stoick said leaving.

"This is not good. Bowser Jr., Chase Young, Aku, and that other guy Validar are still in that dragon's nest and possibly have control over that giant dragon." Kimiko said.

"What're we gonna do?" Raimundo asked.

"Hiccup." Ky said going into the Great Hall.

Later the ships begin to sail away off into the horizon and the group and Hiccup watch them leave and just then Astrid arrives.

"It's a mess. You must feel terrible. You've lost everything. Your tribe, your father, and your best friend." Astrid said.

"Thanks for summing that up." Nex said.

"Why couldn't I have killed him when I found him in the woods? It would have been better." Hiccup said.

"The rest of us would have done it. Ky wouldn't because he's kinder than all of us and can see the hearts of every creature. So, Hiccup, why didn't you?" Astrid asked.

"I dunno. I wouldn't." Hiccup said.

"That's not an answer." Asuka said.

"Why does this matter?" Hiccup asked.

"Because I want to remember what you say, right now." Astrid said.

"For love of Thor… I was a coward. I was weak. I couldn't kill a dragon." Hiccup said.

"You said you WOULDN'T that time." Raimundo said.

"Whatever. I wouldn't. Three hundred years, I'm the first Viking, who wouldn't kill a dragon." Hiccup said.

"But you're the first one to ever ride one without getting killed. Hiccup, you wouldn't bring yourself to kill Toothless because he was frightened and couldn't fly properly. When you saw the fear in his eyes, you saw an image of yourself." Ky said.

"Yeah, you summed it up very clearly, Ky. He was frightened, like me." Hiccup said.

"He's scared now. What are you gonna do?" Astrid asked.

"Something stupid." Hiccup answered.

"Great, but you did that and that's Ky's schtick." Nex said.

"Then I'll do something crazy." Hiccup said.

"That's more like it." Astrid said.

"What're we waiting for? Let's go!" Ky said.

The group arrive at the arena.

"You sure?" Meliodas asked.

"Yes. We'll need a dragon to get to the nest." Hiccup said.

"If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd go with the Gronckle." A voice said and they turn to see Fishlegs and with him are Astrid, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut.

"You were wise to seek help from the world's deadly weapon. That's me." Tuffnut said.

"I love this plan." Snotlout said.

"We didn't…" Ky was cut off.

"You guys are crazy! I like that." Ruffnut said.

"Did you really have to get them involved?" Nex asked.

"Well, we need the help we can get. So, what's the plan?" Astrid asked.

"It's gonna be a good one." Hiccup said.

The dragon cage opens allowing the Monstrous Nightmare out making Snotlout nervous but Hiccup takes his shaking hand.

"It's okay." Hiccup said putting's Snotlout's hand on the dragon's snout.

"Hey, it's not bad." Snotlout said.

"Now, we're gonna need something to hold on." Hiccup said grabbing some rope out from a wooden box.

"And we'll some dragons." Ky said and behind him is the Deadly Nadder, Gronckle, and Hideous Zippleback.

Meanwhile the ships arrive at the Dragon's Nest and Stoick prepares a plan.

"When we crack this mountain open, all hell is gonna break loose." Stoick said.

"In my undies. Good thing I brought extras." Gobber said.

"This ends today." Stoick said.

Stoick lifts his hand preparing to give the signal and then grips his hand as seven catapults fire sending boulders to hit the mountain side creating a hole and then Stoick steps into the entrance searching for any signs of the dragons and just then a flaming boulder flies into the hole making dozens of dragons reveal themselves and Stoick swings his hammer wildly while the other Vikings attack with their weapons as well but they see dragons fleeing instead of fighting back and Toothless who is in a cage whimpers.

"Is that it?" Gobber asked.

"We have done it!" Stoick cheered and the Vikings cheer as well.

"What? You think you won just because those oversized lizards fled? You must be stupid than I thought!" A voice said.

"Who in Thor's name said that?" Gobber asked.

"Someone's coming. Form your ranks!" Stoick ordered.

Coming out of the cave are Bowser Jr., Chase Young, Aku, and Validar.

"Those aren't dragons." Gobber said.

"Greetings, humans! We have been expecting your arrival. You are brave for coming here, but you're all FOOLISH!" Aku yelled.

"Who are you?! Are you with the dragons?" Stoick asked.

"With them?! You ARE stupid! The dragons fear US! Just like, you're going to!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Fear a wee child? I think not." Gobber said but Bowser Jr. shoots a fireball at Gobber knocking him into the waters.

"Gobber!" Stoick cried.

"Fear me now, losers?!" Bowser Jr. asked.

"If not, then we'll install fear in your hearts!" Validar said unleashing dark lightning from the sky at the Vikings who cower in fear.

"It seems on the outside, Vikings are strong people, but inside, you're all cowards, who will use dragons as scapegoats. How pathetic." Chase Young said.

"Dealing with you fools is a waste of our time. Instead, we'll have our dear friend take care of you." Aku said.

"Hey, come and play with your meal!" Bowser Jr. commanded and just then the ground shakes violently while a loud roar is heard and just then a massive dragon explodes out of the mountain and stands behind the four.

"Beard of Thor!" Gobber cried.

"Hahahaha! Ya think you can take on a dragon now, losers?! To us, you're nothing but ants waiting to be squashed! CRUSH THEM!" Bowser Jr. commanded as the massive dragon looks down at the Vikings.

"Odin help us…" Stoick said.

"Before you all get eaten, you'll remember this dragon well. Behold, the Red Death!" Validar said as the Red Death roars.

"Catapults!" Stoick commanded as the catapults fire boulders at the Red Death but nothing happens.

"THAT'S your idea of an attack? How stupid." Bowser Jr. said as the Red Death crushes one of the catapults with its mouth. "CRUSH THEM!' Bowser Jr. commanded as the Red Death starts stomping on the Vikings who run for the ships.

"Yes, ants! Run! Run away!" Aku said laughing evilly.

"BURN THEM ALIVE!" Bowser Jr. commanded as the Red Death fires a large stream of flames burning every ship and Toothless who is still caged is still on one of the ships that is now on fire.

"I am a fool. Lead the men to the far side of the island. Gobber, go with the men." Stoick said.

"I'll stay here in case you plan something crazy." Gobber said.

"I can buy them a few minutes if I give them something to hunt." Stoick said.

"Then I'll double the hunt." Gobber said.

"Here!" Stoick said.

"No, here!" Gobber said.

"Just burn them both!" Bowser Jr. commanded and the Red Death breathes a huge stream of flames at the two but they dodge.

"It won't work with them controlling it." Gobber said.

"You're all doomed from the start. Finish this." Chase Young ordered and the Red Death prepares to strike.

Just then something strikes at the Red Death's head.

"How about you deal with us, assholes?!" A voice said and they all see something flying in and it's the group and the Viking Teens riding on dragons with Ky, Meliodas, Hiccup, and Astrid riding on the Deadly Nadder known as Stormfly, Fishlegs, Toni, and Silver riding on the Gronckle known as Meatlug, Snotlout, Nex, Raimundo Kimiko, Katsuragi, and Asuka riding on the Monstrous Nightmare known as Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, and Hibari riding on the Hideous Zippleback known as Barf and Belch.

"Them!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"I knew they'd show up." Chase said.

"Excellent." Aku said transforming into his dragon form.

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move, Fishlegs!" Hiccup said.

"I can't believe we're riding on dragons." Ruffnut said.

"Up, let's move!" Ky said.

"Fishlegs, break it down!" Hiccup said.

"Snotlout, Fishlegs, hang in it's blind spot and make some noise to keep it confused." Ky said.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, find out it has a shot limit and make it mad." Hiccup said.

"That's my specialty." Ruffnut said.

"Since when? I'm more irritating." Tuffnut said.

"Just do as you're told. Everyone else help them. We're gonna find Toothless." Ky said.

"How will you as the ships burn in the seas?" A voice asked and they see Aku in his dragon form.

"Aku." Ky said.

"Another dragon?" Astrid asked.

"Leave him to me. Go find Toothless." Ky said jumping off.

"Are you crazy?!" Hiccup asked but Ky manages to get on Aku's back.

"So, we meet again, boy." Aku said and just then Validar and Chase appear on Aku's back.

"You, take on all three of us? How reckless." Chase said.

"I can beat you three with two hands tied behind my back!" Ky said.

"Prove it then! We will end you to oblivion!" Validar said.

 _(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

 _(Information: Take on Aku, Chase Young, and Validar!)_

Aku breathes fire from his mouth while Validar uses his tome to unleash pillars of flames while Chase delivers flurries of punches followed by a roundhouse kick but Ky dodges every attack and vertical slashes at Chase followed by a somersault slash and then casts Thunder at Validar but Aku fires fiery beams from his eyes but Ky manages to dodge and strikes at his face with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and then delivers an aerial wide slash but Validar unleashes bolts of dark magic from his tome while Chase transform himself into a lizard like creature and attacks with his claws followed by a tail spin strike but Ky blocks and counters and delivers a rushing strike sending them back but Validar unleashes dark lightning while Aku breathes fire at Ky who casts a barrier for protection and then casts Blizzard at Aku dealing great damage but Chase delivers two punches followed by a roundhouse kick and then delivers a somersault kick but Ky counters and diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Thunder Surge and then uses Earth Edge but Validar uses his tome to unleash whirlwinds and sends them at Ky who casts Reflect to make the winds go right back at him.

Aku unleashes beams of flames from his eyes to burn at Ky who dodge rolls out of the way and uses Water Raid but Validar unleashes an arc fireball to try and get Ky while Chase delivers a flip kick to send Ky into the air but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Sonic Blade getting both Chase and Validar and then delivers the final dash strike but Aku slams his claws down at Ky who dodges out of the way and aerial slashes at Aku's face followed by a triple aerial somersault slash and then casts Triple Blizzard but Chase jumps for Ky and delivers an aerial spin kick at Ky who blocks every attack and slashes at Chase who retaliates with a down kick sending Ky down but Ky recovers and uses Circle Raid and sends his Keyblade all around Chase but Validar sends three bolts of dark magic at Ky who casts Reflect to send them right back Validar but Aku slams his dragon tail down on Ky who dodges out of the way and tries to attack at Aku but Validar quickly unleashes two tornadoes to go for Ky while Chase delivers a flying kick followed by a multi kick but Ky manages to dodge every attack and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and delivers a lower horizontal slash and then unleashes light blades and sends them to strike at Chase, Validar, and Aku.

"Your skills impress me, but…" Chase delivers a flying kick at Ky sending him off Aku's back.

Meanwhile the rest of the group and the Viking Teens are dealing with the Red Death who unleashes streams of flames but they dodge and the group try to attack but nothing is happening.

"This thing has no blind spot." Kimiko said.

"Of course not, idiot!" A voice said and they see Bowser Jr. on a flying ship. "Red Death is invincible! No human nor creature can defeat this beauty!" Bowser Jr. said breathing fire while Red Death combines his flames with its own fire and they go for the teens and the other members.

Meanwhile Hiccup and Astrid manage to find Toothless still caged on one of the burning ships and Astrid has Stormfly fly down for it and Hiccup jumps off.

"Go help the others!" Hiccup said and Astrid nods and has Stormfly fly off.

Hiccup pulls the muzzle off Toothless.

"It's okay, bud." Hiccup said working to free Toothless.

Astrid sees Ky falling and so she has Stormfly save him.

"Thanks." Ky said.

"Don't mention it." Astrid said but then Aku fires beams of flames while Validar unleashes dark lightning.

"Dammit." Ky said as he fires rays of light from Dawn of Hope to strike at Aku.

Meanwhile the rest of the group are dealing with the Red Death and Bowser Jr. and Nex casts Dark Thunder on Red Death dealing little damage.

"Hmph. It's working fine." Nex said.

"Oh, yeah!" Snotlout said.

Just then Bowser Jr. fires at Hookfang and Meatlug making them spin in the air and they crash against a rocky wall but the rest of the group manage to land on Red Death's head.

"We're okay." Snotlout said.

"Less than okay." Fishlegs said.

"CRUSH THEM!" Bowser Jr. commanded and Red Death is about to stomp on the two.

Just then Nex strikes at Red Death's eye with a shadow punch while Toni bashes with his hammer while Silver unleashes telekinetic blades and sends them to strike while Meliodas slashes with his sword while Katsuragi delivers ninja strikes while Asuka slashes with her swords while Ikaruga slashes with her sword while Yagyu strikes with her umbrella while Hibari delivers her ninja strikes while Raimundo delivers an air punch while Kimiko shoots fireballs while Omi sends ice needles while Clay delivers a rock punch making Red Death roar and miss its attack on Fishlegs and Snotlout.

"Awesome, guys!" Ky said.

"If I didn't know better, they can be Vikings." Astrid said.

"Argh, what are you DOING?! Kill 'em, kill 'em KILL 'EM!" Bowser Jr. shouted jumping up and down and Red Death swings its massive club-like tail at the group but Nex creates a shadow barrier.

"Hey, brat!" Ky called as he jumps on Bowser Jr.'s ship.

"You again! Why can't you GIVE UP?!" Bowser Jr. yelled breathing fire at Ky who dodges and strikes at the Koopa with Dawn of Hope.

"This is screwing me over, you stupid brat!" Ky yelled.

Meanwhile Hiccup is still trying to free Toothless but then the mast of the ship tumbles down but Hiccup manages to avoid it but then the Red Death's massive foot comes down at the ship making it sink.

"Hahaha! Looks like your friend's gonna have a nice swim with the fishes!" Bowser Jr. said.

"No, Hiccup!" Ky cried but Bowser Jr. delivers a spinning shell strike sending Ky off and sending him into the water.

"Ky!" Toni cried.

"Dammit!" Nex yelled.

"I got it!" Silver said as he flies for Ky.

"No you don't!" Bowser Jr. yelled shooting fireballs at Silver who takes them with his telekinesis.

Ky falls into the water and now he, Hiccup, and Toothless are underwater as Toothless is sinking to the bottom of the ocean and both Ky and Hiccup swim after him and yank on his chains trying to free him but to no avail and later Ky and Hiccup lose their consciousness and begin to drown.

Later Ky and Hiccup are out of the water and lying on the ground and they cough out water.

"What…happened…?" Ky asked.

"Thank Odin your alive." A voice said and they see Stoick.

"Dad…?" Hiccup asked.

"You saved us." Ky said.

Stoick dives for the water and goes for Toothless and later Toothless flies out of the water with Stoick and they land on the ground.

"Thank God!" Ky said.

"C'mon, Ky." Hiccup said getting on Toothless.

"Yeah!" Ky said also getting on.

"Hiccup. I'm sorry…for everything." Stoick said.

"Yeah, me too." Hiccup said.

"You don't have to do this." Stoick said.

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard." Hiccup said.

"I'm proud to call you my son." Stoick said.

"Thanks, Dad." Hiccup said.

"And, Ky, please help Hiccup how much you can." Stoick said.

"Of course!" Ky said grinning giving a thumbs up.

Toothless flies off to help the others.

"They're up!" Astrid said.

"What?!" Bowser Jr. asked shocked and angry. "That's IT! I am BURNING THEM TO THE GROUND!" Bowser Jr. shouting unleashing orbs of darkness and throws them at Ky and Hiccup.

"Whoa!" Ky said but Toothless dodges them.

"Astrid, get Tuffnut and Ruffnut outta here!" Hiccup said.

"Right!" Astrid said as she, the twins and their dragons fly off.

"Think again!" Bowser Jr. yelled firing many Bullet Bills at them but Ky destroys them and casts Triple Fire at the ship and Toothless fires a dark blue fireball destroying the ship sending Bowser Jr. on Red Death's back.

"I'll handle the brat!" Ky said.

"Okay. We'll handle the big dragon!" Hiccup said and Ky jumps off and lands on Red Death's back joining the others.

"Fighting me on my pet? How stupid are you?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"I guess very, 'cause I'm stupid enough to take on danger." Ky said.

"Let's give this brat an overdue spanking." Asuka said.

"Aku!" Bowser Jr. called and Aku appears.

"I'll destroy them myself." Validar said confronting the group.

"In the case, Red Death, shoot down that Night Fury and make them fall into the water this time!" Bowser Jr. commanded as Red Death starts firing massive flames at Hiccup and Toothless.

"Oh, crap!" Ky said.

"We gotta focus on taking down this douchebag first. Then, we'll help Hiccup and Toothless." Nex said and Ky nods.

 _(Boss Theme: The Deep End)_

 _(Information: Defeat Validar!)_

Validar unleashes dark lightning at the group who dodge and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Blitz and delivers three leaping strikes while Nex delivers three brutal diagonal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow drills but Validar sends out three bolts of dark magic at the group but Silver sends out two telekinetic beams while Toni uses Chaos Spear but Validar unleashes two tornadoes at the group but Raimundo controls the tornadoes and sends them back at Validar while Asuka spin slashes with her swords but Validar disappears and reappears and unleashes a giant dark orb to deal damage but Ikaruga double slashes with her sword followed by a spin slash while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze but Validar rains down dark lightning at the group who dodge but Validar sends out two arc fireballs but Clay delivers a rock punch while Yagyu strikes with her umbrella but Validar unleashes winds and sends them to strike but Kimiko delivers fiery kicks while Katsuragi delivers ninja kicks but Validar sends out magical bolts from his tome and then sends out a lightning ray but Hibari summons a rabbit and has it strike while Omi sends out balls of water and sends it to strike.

While the fight is happening Toothless fires dark blue fireballs at Red Death who opens its long and fragile-looking wings and starts flying.

"Uh-oh. Move, bud!" Hiccup said as Toothless flies away but Red Death flies after them.

"Holy crap! Who know this big guy could fly." Ky said.

"Focus on the fight, Ky." Nex said.

"How interesting to have a grave in the sky!" Validar said.

As Red Death is flying after Hiccup and Toothless the fight on the giant dragon continues with Validar raining dark lightning from the sky at the group who dodge and Raimundo delivers wind slices while Hibari delivers a spinning ninja strike but Validar unleashes carpets of flames and sends them to strike at the group but Silver unleashes telekinetic waves while Meliodas slashes with his sword followed by a strong punch but Validar unleashes multiple magical bolts from his tome and then summons giant dark orbs and sends them to strike but Asuka slashes with one sword followed by another slash with her other sword while Omi creates ice needles and sends them to strike but Validar unleashes tornadoes and sends them at the group but Nex vertical slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a double kick and then delivers a shadow uppercut while Yagyu delivers a ninja kick and delivers an open umbrella strike but Validar rains down dark lightning and then unleashes four bolts of dark magic but Kimiko unleashes gouts of flames while Ikaruga spin slashes with her sword but Validar unleashes blades of winds and sends them to strike but Clay delivers an earth charge strike while Katsuragi delivers a multi ninja strike but Validar unleashes arcs of fireballs and sends them to attack but Toni uses Tornado Hammer while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Lethal Blade.

Validar retaliates with unleashing many rays of dark lightning around him and sends them scattering to strike but they dodge and Silver slams his palms on the ground and unleash telekinetic shock waves while Omi sends out a blast of water but Validar unleashes two giant orbs of dark magic but Katsuragi delivers a flipping ninja kick while Hibari does the same but Validar unleashes blades of winds and sends them to strike at the group but Raimundo claps his hands and sends out blasts of winds while Clay unleashes rock pillars but Validar rains down dark lightning down at the group and then sends out fireballs from his tome but Meliodas delivers a strong kick followed by a spin slash with his sword while Yagyu strikes with her umbrella followed by a downward kick but Validar unleashes two tornadoes and sends them to strike and then unleashes many rays of dark lightning and sends them scattering to strike but Kimiko delivers fire kicks while Asuka spin slashes with her dual swords but Validar unleashes arcs of fireballs and sends them as carpets of flames but Ikaruga delivers a rising slash with her sword while Toni uses Homing Attack followed by an axe kick but Validar unleashes multiple bolts of dark magic and sends them to strike but Nex casts Dark Fire followed by creating shadow blades and slashes with them while Ky uses Strike Raid followed by unleashes light chains and lashes with them to strike.

Validar unleashes four tornadoes and sends them to strike and then unleashes four giant orbs of dark magic but Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze while Kimiko unleashes four gouts of flames but Validar unleashes rays of dark lightning from his tome at the group who dodge and Yagyu delivers a charging strike with her umbrella while Silver unleashes telekinetic bolts but Validar disappears and reappears and sends out orbs of dark magic to strike at the group but Raimundo unleashes whirlwinds while Katsuragi delivers a spinning ninja strike but Validar unleashes rays of dark lightning around him and sends them scattering at the group but Omi delivers water whips while Hibari unleashes her rabbit and has it to strike but Validar unleashes blades of wind and sends them to strike but Ikaruga spin slashes with her blade followed by an upper slash while Asuka slashes with her dual swords but Validar unleashes orbs of dark magic around him and sends them to strike and then unleashes arcs of fireballs but Toni bashes with his hammer followed by Spin Dash while Clay unleashes rocks and throws them but Validar rains down dark lightning down at the group and then unleashes rays of dark lightning around him and scatters them to strike but Nex brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow fists and sends them to punch while Ky delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash and then casts Triple Plasma and they finish off Validar.

Validar stumbles back but recovers and keeps casting spells at the group while Red Death continues to attack Hiccup and Toothless and Red Death breathes fire at Toothless' tailfin.

"Let's see if this works." Hiccup said.

Red Death tries to bite at Toothless who dodges and dives down and Red Death chases after him but Toothless' tailfin starts to burn from the fire.

"Stay with me, bud! Just a little longer." Hiccup said.

Red Death begins to breathe fire again.

"Now!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless fires dark blue fireballs into Red Death's mouth lightning gas.

"Cool!" Ky said.

"What?!" Validar asked shocked.

Red Death starts crashing for the ground and it tries to stop with its wings but fails.

"No!" Validar yelled.

"Guys, off!" Ky said as they jump off and manage to touch the ground while Red Death crashes to the ground and explodes creating a giant fireball into the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! MY PET!" Bowser Jr. cried jumping up and down.

Hiccup and Toothless fly up the burnt body away from the blazing inferno but Toothless' tailfin burns and breaks and they start crashing down.

"No! No!" Hiccup cried as they crash for the club-like tail and they hit it knocking Hiccup out.

Hiccup falls off Toothless who tries to go for him but Hiccup falls into the inferno.

"Hiccup!" Ky cried.

"Son!" Stoick cried.

They later see Toothless lying the ground and they search for Hiccup but he's nowhere to be found.

"Son, I did this…" Stoick said sadly.

"Hiccup…" Ky said sadly.

Toothless unfurls his wings and reveals the unconscious Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Stoick said as he puts his ear on his son's chest and hears a heartbeat. "He's alive! You brought him back alive!" Stoick cheered as the other Vikings cheer as well while the dragons roar in happiness.

"YES!" Ky cheered.

"Alright!" Toni said smiling.

"Thank you for having my son." Stoick said.

"Well, most of him." Gobber said pointing at Hiccup's now missing left leg.

"ARGH! They've annoyed me for the last time!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"Calm yourself." Chase said and they see Validar alive.

"I'm surprised you've survived the ordeal." Aku said.

"Those fools think they've won, but it's far from over." Validar said.

"Whatever. Let's go!" Bowser Jr. said as they disappear.

Later at Berk Hiccup is still unconscious but then he opens his eyes and he sees Toothless.

"Oh, hey, Toothless." Hiccup said and looks around. "I'm in my house? You're in my house too? Does Dad know you're here?" Hiccup asked.

"Hey." A voice said and Hiccup sees Ky.

"Ky! You're okay." Hiccup said.

"I can say the same about you. How're you holding up?" Ky asked.

"Well, I just woke up." Hiccup said.

Just then Hiccup sees a Monstrous Nightmare flying outside and Hiccup goes outside and finds many dragons with the villagers.

"Am I dead?" Hiccup asked.

"Hahaha! No, you gave it your best shot." A voice said and they see Stoick.

"Look, it's Hiccup!" A villager cheered.

"It looked like we needed…this after all." Stoick said.

"You just gestured all of me." Hiccup said.

"Well, most of you." Gobber said pointing at Hiccup's new prosthetic leg.

Just then Astrid arrives and punches Hiccup.

"That's for scaring me." Astrid said and then kisses Hiccup. "That was for everything else." Astrid said.

"I could get use to this." Hiccup said.

"I'm glad to see you guys will get along fine with the dragons." Ky said.

"It's thanks to you, lad. Thank you for helping Hiccup." Stoick said.

"No prob." Ky said and Toothless licks Ky.

Later Ky is alone with the others.

"I'm happy to see any difference can become one. I think Berk will be better with dragons." Ky said.

"Always an optimist, but whatever." Nex said.

Just then a Prison Keyhole appears and Ky and Nex use their Keyyblades to unlock the Prison Keyhole creating a bright light.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Villain's Vale of Radiant Garden in the dark chamber Maleficent and Pete arrive inside the castle and they see people arriving and they are Eggman, the Deadly Six, and the Koopalings.

"Let me guess, you've failed to claim the data from Divine Kingdom." Maleficent said.

"They couldn't even remember anything about it and what's more, the Key brats' friends interfered." Eggman said.

"Pathetic." Maleficent said.

"Still your tongue, witch. It seems you and your fat slave here have also failed to claim the data from the King." Zavok said.

"Fat slave?!" Pete demanded.

"They claimed no knowledge of it as well and what's more a black coat interfered. It matters not. Once the Horned King and Nightmare finished with their end in the Prison Realms, our search begins." Maleficent said.

"Yes, I see. So, we wait until they come to us. I'd say it's better than nothing." Eggman said.

"Still, are you sure such a thing like that exists? What if it's not real?" Ludwig asked.

"It IS real, you buffoon! It is etched." Maleficent said.

"Yes, I see." Zavok said.

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. And that concludes the HTTYD arc and I'm happy how this turned out, as long as we move on. Anyway, next time, Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, Hibari, and Silver arrive at a new world, where they help a being make an escape and try to find his missing friend.** **I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**


	23. Chapter 22: The Four Masks

Chapter 22: The Four Masks

Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, Hibari, and Silver leave Berk and return to the space area and they go for the next world that has flying pirate ships, a glade, and a fortress and so they decide to go to that world next.

Ky and Nex start diving for the next world while fighting off Prison Rifts and dodging obstacles such as trees and flowers but then more Prison Rifts appear and attack but Ky dive strikes while Nex casts Mega Flare and they keep diving and they later find the portal and so they dive for it but more Prison Rifts appear and attack but they defeat the Prison Rifts and dodge more obstacles and keep diving for the portal and they later reach the portal and go to the next world.

In the dark skies there are flying pirate ships hovering over the waters as thunder roars and lightning flashes and inside a giant ship there are robotic pirates dragging a big blue toad through the halls while passing many cages full of prisoners.

"Water…" A prisoner said.

"Spare us…" Another prisoner said.

"Help…" Another prisoner said.

The robot pirates throw the toad into a cell and in the cell is a figure that looks like a dog with a purple body with a white circle, red bandana, and no limbs with only his hands and feet.

"Rayman?" The toad asked.

"Globox!" Rayman cheered hugging the toad named Globox.

"Are you okay?" Globox asked.

"Not really… I feel weak and my powers are gone… I think this is the end…" Rayman said sadly.

"No, it's not! Globox bring you good gift from Ly!" Globox said.

"Ly, the fairy?!" Rayman asked and Globox opens his mouth and gives out a silver energy ball. "A silver Lum!" Rayman said as the silver Lum goes to Rayman and he starts glowing. "I feel great power. I can shoot with my fists again! We're saved! Let's go find Ly and get my powers back." Rayman said as he shoots from his fists at a grate.

Rayman and Globox go through the grate and start sliding down and they reach the end of the slide and end up falling down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Rayman screamed as he keeps falling.

 _(World of Glade of Dreams)_

In what looks like a clearing Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, Hibari, and Silver arrive in the plain.

"Another peaceful place." Ky said.

"Only for a while." Raimundo said.

"Well, let's look around and see what's going on." Toni said.

 _(Field Theme: The Great Escape)_

 _(Clearing)_

 _(Information: Explore the plain!)_

The group explore the plain for anything but as they are moving something falling and crashes on the ground.

"What the hell?" Ky asked.

"What's that?" Asuka asked.

The group approach the site of the falling and they find Rayman.

"What the hell is that THING?" Nex asked.

"Um, you okay?" Ky asked.

Just then Rayman looks around and sees the group.

"Huh? Who are you guys? I haven't seen you around." Rayman said.

"My name's Ky. We just got here and we saw you fall from the sky." Ky said.

"Oh, I just fell from the flying ship was captured in." Rayman said.

"Flying ship?" Silver asked.

"Yeah. Admiral Razorbeard and his robot pirates have taken over everything and held me prisoner, but my friend Globox came to help and we both escaped and…" Rayman stops talking. "Wait a minute. Where's Globox? Globox!" Rayman called but no answer. "Oh, no. We're separated." Rayman said.

"He's your friend, huh?" Raimundo asked.

"Yeah. He's my best friend." Rayman said.

"In that case, we'll help you find him." Ky said.

"You'd do that?! Thanks! I never told you my name. I'm Rayman." Rayman introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Rayman. Let's look around. Maybe Globox ended up somewhere here." Ky said.

 _(Information: Find Globox!)_

The group begin searching the plain and they later come across three tiny blue toads.

"Daddy saved Rayman! Where's Daddy?" One of the tiny blue toads asked.

"Uh, that's to say…we were separated and…" Rayman stops talking as the tiny blue toads start crying.

"Hey, don't cry. We'll find your dad. I promise." Ky said.

"But first, we gotta find Ly." Rayman said.

"Who's Ly?" Silver asked.

"She's a fairy and the only one who can help. Do you know where she is?" Rayman asked.

"There's a really mean kid, who took Ly away over there." The tiny blue toads said.

"We got to help her." Rayman said.

"Right." Ky said.

"Fine. Let's get this out of the way." Nex said.

The group search for Ly and as they explore around they find a cage hanging.

"A cage." Clay said.

"Maybe this Ly might be in there." Ky said as he throws Dawn of Hope at the cage making it drop and it reveals four blue creatures with black eyes and one of them is wearing a crown.

"I am King of the Teensies! I congratulate you on your courage." The first Teensie said.

"No, don't listen to him. I'm the King of the Teensies." The second Teensie said.

"No, I'm the real King." The third Teensie said.

"No, me!" The fourth Teensie said.

"Who's the real king?" Omi asked.

"Me." The first Teensie said.

"No, me!" The second Teensie said.

"Me!" The third Teensie said.

"No, it's me!" The fourth Teensie said.

The four Teensies keep arguing much to the group's annoyance.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Nex shouted.

"Calm down, Nex." Ky said.

"Listen, we need to find Ly." Rayman said.

"Do you know where she is?" Meliodas asked.

"Uh…this isn't easy to say, but I'll have to tell you this… The pirates and an overweight boy have taken Ly to the Fairy Glade. She's locked in one of their strongholds. You'll need to go to the Hall of Doors. It's a magical place that will take you to other places." The second Teensie said as he casts a spell and creates a portal.

"Well, here we go." Ky said.

"Let's do it." Katsuragi said.

The group go for the portal and jump for it.

 _(Hall of Doors)_

The group are now in a space like place with portals.

"So, this is the Hall of Doors. Looks like the place to go to worlds." Ky said.

"Ly's at the Fairy Glade. Let's go and help her." Rayman said.

"Right. Here we go." Kimiko said as they go for a portal taking them to the next area.

 _(Fairy Glade)_

The group arrive at a glade.

"Okay. Ley's go find Ly and help her." Ky said and everyone nods.

 _(Information: Find Ly!)_

The group start moving through the glade to find Ly and they climb up a branch and go across a river and get to the other side of the glade and they come across a tree and start climbing up the tree until they reach the top and find a waterslide and start sliding down the water taking them to the next part of the glade and they find vines on the wall and use the vine to climb across and then climb up taking them to the upper part of the glade and they later go to the next part of the glade.

 _(Pirate Fortress)_

The group arrive at a fortress and they find a robot pirate.

"Okay. Ly should be here somewhere. Let's…" Ky was cut off.

"Hello, losers!" A voice said and they see Porky.

"Porky." Ky said.

"What's that fat brat up to now?" Meliodas asked.

"If you're looking for that stupid fairy, you're outta luck! Hey, boys! The losers are here! Get rid of 'em!" Porky commanded as the robot pirates start firing cannonballs but they dodge.

"This is getting heated fast." Toni said.

"Let's look for Ly and quick!" Rayman said.

 _(Battle Theme: Pirate Grudge)_

 _(Information: Find Ly in the fortress!)_

The robot pirates fire cannonballs at the group who avoid the cannonballs and a cannonball lands on a pad breaking it revealing a hole and so the group go down the hole taking them underground full of water with cargo floating and they use the cargo to get through the underground and they find a spider web and they use it to climb up while avoiding dropping cannonballs and they get inside the fortress but then robot pirates surround them.

"Who's up for some swashbuckling?" Ky said.

"Thought you'd never ask." Yagyu said.

 _(Information: Fight your way past the robot pirates!)_

The robot pirates fire energy shots at the group but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Water while Nex brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow drills but the robot pirates attack with metal swords but Toni bashes with his hammer and then uses Chaos Spears while Silver unleashes telekinetic shots but the robot pirates fire cannonballs but Raimundo unleashes whirlwinds while Omi unleashes blasts of water while Kimiko shoots fireballs while Clay unleashes rock pillars but the robot pirates attack with their swords but Katsuragi delivers ninja strikes while Hibari summons a rabbit and has it attack while Asuka slashes with her dual swords while Ikaruga slashes with her sword while Yagyu attacks with her umbrella but the robot pirates fire energy shots but Rayman shoots with his fists and they defeat the robot pirates.

After fighting the robot pirates the group continue through the fortress while dodging lasers and climbing through nets and they later reach the next part of the fortress and they come across machinery and find explosive barrels and use them to destroy the machinery and they find someone trapped in crystal and it's a girl with violet-blue hair.

"Ly, are you okay?" Rayman asked.

"Rayman, at last! I was worried Globox would fail." Ly said.

"He gave me the Silver Lum, but we got separated." Rayman said.

"We're trying to find him, but now we got pirates to deal with. At least it's not cursed pirates this time." Ky said.

"Ly, I need all of my powers back." Rayman said.

"I wish I could help, but I'm too weak to give you your powers back. The pirates have broke the heart of the world into eight-hundred lums and combining the energy has been very difficult." Ly said.

"Great, this was all a waste of time." Nex said.

"Do not despair. There is another solution. Have you ever heard of Polokus?" Ly asked.

"No." Rayman said.

"None of us do." Ikaruga said.

"He's the spirit of the world and his powers are immense. He can help you defeat the pirates." Ly said.

"Great. Where can we find him?" Raimundo asked.

"Unfortunately, he has been secluded for many years." Ly said.

"So, we're basically gonna be findin' a needle in a haystack." Clay said.

"There is a legend in which says he could be awakened if you reunite all four masks." Ly said.

"Four masks?" Ky and Rayman asked.

"These masks are magical and very powerful. They are hidden in secret and mysterious places. You must find them before the pirates do. This is our only and last chance." Ly said.

"We will." Ky said.

"Finding these masks won't be easy, but we'll manage fine." Kimiko said.

"Rayman, I shall help you by giving you all the energy I have gathered." Ly said giving Rayman a Silver Lum.

"Thanks, Ly!" Rayman said.

"And thank you all for saving me. Good luck." Ly said disappearing.

Unknowing to them Porky and Claus are watching the group.

"Four masks? Hidden in secret and mysterious places? Hehehehehe! This is our lucky day! We have GOT to find them! With those Razorbeard'll be unstoppable!" Porky said.

"I'll start finding them." Claus said.

"Good robot. Don't fail me." Porky said.

"Yes, Master Porky." Claus said.

The group make their way out of the fortress and find a portal and use it to leave.

The group return to the Hall of Doors where they find the Teensies.

"Welcome back." The Teensie King said.

"So, who's the real king?" Ky asked.

"Oh, we're organized now." The Teensie King said as the four are all lined up and the first Teensie gives the crown the other Teensie.

"These guys are nuts." Toni said.

"Yep." Raimundo said.

"Listen carefully. There's a small problem… The pirates are now looking for the four masks. To stop you, they've closed access to the first mask." The second Teensie said.

"But we can open the door for you." The third Teensie said as the door opens.

"Awesome. Let's go." Silver said as they go through the door and find another portal and go into it.

 _(Marshes of Awakening)_

The group arrive at what looks like a marsh full of green water with lili pads and plants around.

"Okay, so we gotta these four masks, but where could they be?" Meliodas asked.

"We'll have to flip this world upside-down to find them." Omi said.

"Turn the world upside-down, Omi." Silver corrected.

"That too!" Omi said.

Just then something arrives from the waters and it's a mechanical spider and inside is Porky.

"What's up, losers?" Porky said.

"We don't have time for you, brat. Piss off!" Ky yelled.

"Why should I? Hay, I heard someone else was taken by two pirates. I think his name was Bloxgo or something." Porky said.

"Globox! He's here?" Rayman asked.

"Yep, but he's on the other side of this marsh and I hear he's gonna get executed and I'm gonna have a front row seat of that happening." Porky said.

"You bastard!" Ky yelled.

"Wanna find him? Gotta race me for it!" Porky said as his mechanical spider dashes off through the waters.

"We gotta go after him!" Hibari said.

"Yeah, come on." Ky said as they find a raft and use it to get through.

 _(Information: Get to Globox before Porky!)_

The group use the raft to get through the waters while chasing after Porky who is dashing off away from the group and the group keep going after him while avoiding obstacles such as boats and crocs and they keep up with Porky who sends out water mines to try and stop them but they dodge the mines and keep going after Porky and they manage to keep up with him and manage to pass him and they later reach the end of the water.

"Suck it, ya fat hog!" Ky said.

"You really think it's over, huh? Oh, by the way, you still haven't found that fat frog yet. I still win! Now, I'm gonna find those four masks that stupid fairy said. See ya!" Porky said as he leaves.

"Oh, no! He's going to find the four masks too." Rayman said.

"Forget him. He's Porky. He's bound to fail." Nex said.

"Yeah, let's go find Globox." Ky said as they keep going.

Meanwhile on the flying ship and in a private cabin.

"Who dares disturb me?" A voice asked and it's a robotic pirate captain.

"It's me, Razorbeard. Your buddy, Porky! We have a small problem. Your prisoner escaped and now he's in the swamp, along with those bumbling idiots that're trying to stop you." Porky said.

"What?! This is unacceptable! I'll have the warships destroy them!" Razorbeard said.

"Good idea! They can't get their grubby hands on those four masks." Porky said and he takes out a transmitter. "Robot, seek out the idiots and get rid of them, and find the four masks." Porky commanded.

 _"Yes, Master Porky."_ Claus said through the transmitter.

At the other side of the marsh Claus shuts off the transmitter.

"Ugh, that fat piece of garbage is annoying. How much longer do I have to keep pretending to serve him?" Claus asked.

"Have patience, boy. He must not know anything yet until the time is right." A voice said and it's Vergil and with him is Omega.

"It's one thing he brainwashed me, but the fact that we're dealing with him again and he thinks I'm still his servant is where I draw the line. Whatever. Those four masks still sound interesting and I think it'll be fun to mess with Ky for a bit." Claus said.

"Do what you want." Vergil said.

 _(Bayou)_

The group arrive at a bayou and get on a rock and it starts moving but then a giant flying ship comes and starts firing missiles at the group but Ky casts Thunder while Rayman shoots from his fists and they keep moving on the rock until they get on a tree and begin climbing up while still avoiding more missiles from the flying ship and they keep climbing up the tree and they later get inside a pirate ship and fight off robot pirates and continue through the pirate ship and they see the flying ship firing at them but Ky unleashes light blades and sends them to strike at the flying ship sending it crashing down and the group continue through the bayou and go for the next place.

 _(Whale Bay)_

The group arrive at what looks like a watery place and they start swimming through while dealing with many sea creatures in their way and fighting off robot pirates and they keep swimming and they find a trapped whale and so they decide to help it by destroying the switches trapping it and they follow it through the waters and they later reach the surface of the waters and find themselves in a watery ruined place and as they keep going they find someone and it's Claus.

"You're Claus. What're you doing here?" Ky asked.

"If you must know. I'm finding one of the four masks." Claus said.

"What? Don't tell me you're finding them for Porky!" Ky said.

"Don't you realize how horrible that brat is? How can you serve him?" Toni asked.

"Why I'm serving him is not your business. I do what I'm ordered to do. I already defeated the mask's guard and now according to my scanner, the mask is supposed to be close." Claus said.

"I can't let you get that mask." Rayman said.

"What are you gonna do?" Claus asked.

"I don't wanna fight you. You're Lucas' brother, so hurting you is the last thing I wanna do." Ky said.

"All the reason for me to kill you. Goodbye, Ky." Claus said.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Stop Claus!)_

Claus fires plasma shots from his arm cannon at Ky who dodges out of the way and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Blizzard but Claus sidesteps and slashes with his plasma sword followed by unleashing lightning to strike but Ky casts Reflect to make the light go back at Claus who dodges and delivers a somersault slash with his plasma sword but Ky blocks and delivers a counter strike and diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and delivers a lower horizontal slash but Claus retaliates with firing three plasma shots from his arm cannon and then coats his plasma sword with lightning and delivers a lightning slash at Ky who blocks and counters with coating Dawn of Hope with Water magic and delivers a watery slash followed by unleashing water blasts but Claus sidesteps and vertical slashes with his plasma sword and then shoots a giant shot from his arm cannon but Ky dodges and uses Lethal Blade followed by Quake Hammer but Claus unleashes two lightning strikes and then shoots lasers from his arm cannon but Ky double horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash.

Claus retaliates with a double slashes with his plasma sword and then delivers an upper slash but Ky blocks every strike and delivers a 360 slash with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash but Claus unleashes his jetpack and flies around and shoots energy blasts from his arm cannon and then delivers a diving sword strike but Ky counters with vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse kick and then delivers an uppercut strike sending Claus into the air but Claus recovers and coats his plasma sword with lightning and then delivers a lightning slash while unleashing a cross lightning strike but Ky dodges and diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a blade stand kick sending Claus back but Claus skids to stop and then fires four shots from his arm cannon but Ky casts Reflect to make the shots go right back but Claus deflects them and delivers a dashing strike with his plasma sword but Ky blocks and delivers a counter rush strike sending Claus back and then delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Fire Edge and then unleashes light blades and sends them to strike at Claus.

Claus is sent back and breathes heavily.

"You're stronger than I thought…" Claus said.

"We don't have to fight, Claus." Ky said.

"Hmph! You got lucky this time. I'll let you off this time." Claus said as he flies off with his jetpack and leaves.

"He said the mask is up ahead?" Katsuragi asked.

"I guess so. I can't believe he defeated a guard. Come on." Rayman said.

The group find a chest and Rayman opens it revealing to be what looks like a mask and Rayman takes it.

Later the group are transported to a different place.

"Now where are we?" Nex asked.

"Welcome! I am Polokus, the spirit of the world." A voice said and they find a figure.

"So, you're Polokus." Silver said.

"Yes and it seems you have found the first of my four masks." Polokus said.

"How are we talking to you?" Ky asked.

"For now, I am far away and can only speak in dreams. If you find the last three masks, I will awaken and help you defeat the pirates." Polokus said.

"Then there's no time to waste." Toni said.

"Let's go find the remaining three." Kimiko said and Polokus sends the group away.

The group return to the Hall of Dootrs and they find the Teensies.

"Good. You've found a mask before the pirates!" The first Teensie said.

"Now we will open the next door so you can find the second mask." The second Teensie said as the door opens.

"Be very careful. The pirates are more determined to find the other three masks and will try and stop you." The third Teensie said.

"No problem. We can do this." Toni said.

The group find the next portal and go for the next place.

 _(Cave of Bad Dreams)_

The group arrive in a dark and creep cave full of ghouls and foul purple water and they jump on skull pads to avoid the purple water as well as hands that try to grab them but they keep going and they come across an energy pyramid and they find an energy orb and so they use the energy orb and place it on the energy pyramid and they keep going through the cave and they find more purple water with skull pads and they get across the purple water and find more energy pyramids and use energy orbs to place them on each energy pyramid and keep going but then they arrive at a different part of the cave with green water and as they keep going a fireball goes for them but they dodge.

"Now what?" Nex asked.

 **"This is as far as you go."** A voice said and they see Nightmare.

"Nightmare!" Ky said.

 **"There is no escape! This nightmare will consume you!"** Nightmare said as he uses Soul Edge to unleash flaming waves.

The group slide down the green water while getting away from Nightmare who keeps firing fireballs at the group but they dodge and keep sliding down the green water and avoiding coming hands while Nightmare unleashes flame waves at the group who continue to slide down but then they reach the end of the green water and they fall as Nightmare looks down.

 **"Fools. You have not escape your demise."** Nightmare said.

 _(Canopy)_

The group fall and land in a different type of cave full of spider webs and they see spiders coming at them and so the group run from the spiders and climb on spider webs to get through the cave and they come across robot pirates who attack but Ky and Rayman defeat them and they find a switch and activate it revealing Globox.

"Globox!" Rayman cheered.

"Yay, Rayman's the greatest!" Globox said.

"Well, at least your friend's okay. Now, let's get out of here." Silver said.

The group and Globox start to escape from the cave while fighting off robot pirates in their way and continue on but they see Globox stopping.

"What's wrong, Globox? You scared?" Ky asked.

"Globox not scared." Globox said.

"There's no shame in being scared. The warships and the pirates are dangerous. I just wish I had more of my powers." Rayman said.

"Powers? Globox forgot!" Globox said opening his mouth and takes out a Silver Lum.

"A Silver Lum!" Rayman said as he's glowing again.

"Ly gave me Lum to make your fists stronger." Globox said.

"Great, now let's go and don't be scared. We'll protect you." Ky said.

"Of course you say that." Nex said.

The group keep going through the cave while fighting off robot pirates in their way and they later reach the end of the cave.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Yagyu said.

"I can't come with you. My kids and darling need me." Globox said.

"Okay. Stay out of trouble." Ky said as they leave the cave.

Meanwhile in the flying ship Admiral Razorbeard is talking to Porky.

"I'm surrounded by incompetents! I'll never defeat Rayman!" Razorbeard said.

"And my robot failed to get the first mask. He says he's gonna find the second one. Those idiots helping Rayman are so ANNOYING!" Porky yelled.

"Shut up." A voice said and they see Vergil entering the room. "Your voice is as annoying as ever." Vergil said.

"Vergil! Listen, buddy. I have a favor to ask of you." Porky said.

"First of all, I'm not your friend. Second, if it involves me killing the heroes, then I'll do it MY way!" Vergil said.

"Oh, of course! Just please help me, just this once." Porky said.

"Whatever." Vergil said leaving the room. "Stupid brat." Vergil said walking down the hall.

"Rayman will be good as dead. He's not long for this world!" Razorbeard said.

"You said it! Hahahaha!" Porky said laughing evilly.

 _(Sanctuary of Stone and Fire)_

The group arrive in a ruins full of lava and they use stepping stones to get across the lava while avoiding firing flames from pyramids and they see rocks falling into lava and the group use them to get through but then they see rocks floating through lava and so they use the rocks to help get through the lava taking them to a different part of the ruins where they come across a giant golem and they see two energy pyramids and so the group find energy orbs and use them to unlock the energy pyramids and help awaken the golem and they use it to help them get through and they go to the different part of the ruins.

The group find a chest.

"This must be the chest to the second mask." Omi said.

"Let's take it and go." Meliodas said but then someone appears and it's Vergil.

"Going for the mask, I see." Vergil said.

"Vergil." Ky said.

"What're you gonna do with that mask?" Nex asked.

"I have no interest in it, but it does provide power. If you want it, you'll have to go through me." Vergil said unsheathing Yamato and unleashes a dimension slash.

"I'll be your opponent, Vergil." Ky said.

"Hmph. You remind me of my brother, completely foolhardy and ignorant. Fine. Show me your power, Prince." Vergil said.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Stop Vergil!)_

Vergil unsheathes Yamato and unleashes a dimension slash at Ky who dodge rolls out of the way and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a diagonal slash but Vergil disappears and reappears above and delivers a slamming slash with his katana but Ky blocks and delivers a counter strike sending Vergil back but Vergil summons spirit swords around him and sends them at Ky who counters with unleashing light blades and sends them to attack but Vergil slightly disappears and reappears behind Ky and delivers an up and down slash with Yamato followed by an impaling slash but Ky recovers and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a 360 slash and then delivers a blade stand kick sending Vergil back but Vergil unsheathes Yamato and unleashes three dimensional slashes at Ky who dodge rolls out of the way and then uses Thunder Raid followed by Blitz and strikes at Vergil who disappears and reappears and delivers a rising slash with his katana and then delivers a diving strike with Yamato sending Ky down but Ky recovers and casts Triple Blizzard followed by casting Magma causing damage to Vergil.

Vergil transforms into his Devil Trigger and disappears while unleashing many dimensional slashes and Ky tries to dodge but the dimensional slashes get him causing damage but Ky casts Cure and then unleashes light chains and lashes with them followed by shooting light orbs but Vergil counters with unleashes spirit swords around Ky and sends them to attack but Ky blocks every spirit sword and then horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a vertical slash and then delivers a somersault slash but Vergil counters and delivers an impaling strike with Yamato and then delivers a rising slash but Ky recovers himself and then delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Thunder Edge and then uses Sonic Blade but Vergil disappears again and unleashes many dimensional slashes all around and Ky tries to dodge but they get him again but Ky unleashes a light barrier for protection and then uses Light Surge to get Vergil who retaliates with slashing with Yamato and then delivers a somersault slash with his katana and then delivers a slamming slash but Ky counters with Vanish Slash and then uses Lethal Blade getting Vergil.

Vergil backs off but skids to stop.

"I guess I shouldn't have underestimated the Prince of Light. Your power is a bane to demons." Vergil said.

"Just hand over the mask, Vergil. I don't wanna hurt Nex's friend." Ky said.

"We're not friends, you idiot. Just people on the same side. That's it." Vergil said as he disappears.

The chest opens and it reveals another mask and Rayman takes it.

The group are transported back to Polokus.

"You have found the second mask. Our goal is closer than you think. Be careful, the pirates are set on stopping you from getting the remaining two masks." Polokus said taking the second mask.

"No matter how hard it gets, we'll manage." Ky said.

"Yeah, we can do it." Rayman said and Polokus transports the group out.

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. Now we're on the Rayman 2 arc and I'm planning on making this two parts since the two masks were obtained in this chapter. Anyway, next time, Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, Hibari, Silver, and Rayman find the remaining two masks to fight the pirates and Razorbeard.** **I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**


	24. Chapter 23: Showdown with Razorbeard

Chapter 23: Showdown with Razorbeard

Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, Hibari, Silver, and Rayman return to the Hall of Doors and meet with the Teensies.

"What a pleasure to see you safe and sound! So far, you're faster than the pirates!" The first Teensie said.

"Now, things will be more difficult and they will do everything in your power to stop you." The second Teensie said.

"Nothing we can't handle! We've got two more masks to find, so we can do this." Ky said.

"Okay, Mr. Optimist. Save that energy after we deal with those damn pirates." Nex said.

The group go for the next portal taking them to the next place.

 _(The Echoing Caves)_

The group arrive at a forested cave and they see a metallic door shut and so they explore around the cave and arrive at a pirate ship and find a switch and so Ky activates it and they keep going and they find another switch and activate it and they find water and swim in it and they find another switch and activate it and find another part of the ship and find another switch and activate it making the metallic door open and so the group go for the metallic door taking them to another pirate fortress with green water and a keg and so Ky and Rayman use the kegs to light them with fire and they start flying on the kegs over the green water and taking them to the next part of the fortress and keep going through the green water until they outside the fortress and keep going.

Meanwhile in Razorbeard's flying ship and in his chamber Razorbeard and Porky are talking to Vergil.

"Now they have two masks. You better step up your game." Vergil said.

"Are you serious? Ugh, Nightmare's gonna have my head on a platter and my soul!" Porky said.

"That's it, take a vessel and come back with their dead bodies!" Razorbeard said.

"I have a better idea. I'll my robot and another robot deal with this. It'll be a pleasure." Porky said smiling evilly.

The group arrive at a different part of the fortress but then they see a flying ship firing cannonballs at them but they dodge the cannonballs that are destroying boardwalks and the group keep going while going after the flying ship and they go to the next part of boardwalks but the flying ship keeps firing cannonballs at the group but Ky casts Thunder at the flying ship which is going for a floating base and the group start climbing up the base until they reach the top and keep going after the flying ship and they arrive inside a cave and see the flying ship moving and so Rayman chases after it while Ky unleashes light blades and sends them to attack but the flying ship gets away and the group go down the cave and find the flying ship and they get inside another fortress and as they keep going someone appears and it's Omega.

"Omega? What are you doing here?" Nex asked.

"I am sent by Claus and Vergil to do what they want me to do." Omega said as he fires missiles at the flying ship.

"Whoa! Wait, are you working for Porky too, or…" Ky was cut off.

"Our mission is not your concern, human. Do not interfere with our business or be destroyed." Omega said as he leaves.

"So, he's not working with Razorbeard? Is he a friend or enemy?" Rayman asked.

"He's supposed to be Shadow's comrade, but he's with Claus and Vergil? I don't get it." Toni said.

"Well, whatever. Let's keep going before any more of those pirates show up." Raimundo said as they leave the fortress.

 _(Sanctuary of Rock and Lava)_

The group arrive in a ruined place full of lava and thorned plants and they make their way through the ruins while avoiding the thorned vines and lava as well as pyramids that shoot fire and they later keep going to the next part of the ruins but then someone appears and it's Ly.

"Everyone. I have some good news and bad news." Ly said.

"Good news please." Asuka said.

"I've gathered enough energy to give Rayman more power." Ly said giving Rayman a new power.

"Great, now bad news." Nex said.

"The bad news is now your mission is much harder." Ly said.

"Don't worry. Nothing's gonna take us down easily. We'll be fine." Ky said.

"It's hard not to argue Ky's attitude." Meliodas said.

"It is for me, but whatever." Nex said.

"I wish you the best of luck then." Ly said disappearing.

Rayman starts using his ears to fly through the ruins and so the group follow with Ky casting Telekinesis to levitate the group and fly through the ruins while avoiding thorned vines and lava and shooting fire and they manage to keep up with Rayman and they arrive in the next part of the ruins with flowing lava until they land on the ground and keep going through the ruins but then they find more lava and so Rayman flies off again while Ky uses Telekinesis to levitate the group and they fly after him to get through the lava while avoiding more thorned vines and they later arrive at a chamber and they look around for something but then a mechanic spider appears and shoots down the group sending them to the lower levels of the chamber full of lava.

"Who did that?" Silver asked.

"I think we have our answer." Ky said as the mechanic spider comes down to confront the group and it's Porky.

"You losers are really annoying me! I thought my robot slave and Vergil would've handled you, but clearly I'm wrong! If ya want something done right, do it yourself! Now, hand over the two masks." Porky said.

"Sorry, but we already the gave two to Polokus." Rayman said.

"Ugh! You know what, fine! I'll kill you here and take the third one, as well as the last one myself!" Porky said.

"You couldn't beat Noel when you fought her, so what makes you think you can beat ME?" Ky asked.

"Anything's possible, Princey boy! Now, burn!" Porky said.

 _(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

 _(Information: Stop Porky!)_

Porky uses his spider bot to shoot flames from the front but the group dodge and Ky casts Water to get rid of the flames and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Toni bashes with his hammer followed by an axe kick but Porky unleashes a fiery laser and sends it to attack the group but Silver levitates molten rocks and throws them at the spider bot while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze but Porky has his spider bot pick up molten rocks and shoots them at the group who dodge and Clay sends the molten rocks right back at Porky's spider bot while Ikaruga slashes with her sword but Porky has his spider bot jump in the air and tries to slam at the group who dodge and Kimiko delivers double fire kicks while Asuka slashes with her dual swords but Porky has his spider bot deliver multi jabs with its spider legs and then shoots fireballs but Omi unleashes water blasts to get rid of the flames and then at the spider bot while Yagyu delivers a strike with her umbrella but Porky picks up molten rocks and throws them at the group but Hibari delivers ninja strikes while Katsuragi delivers ninja kicks but Porky's spider bot unleashes a spot light and sends out flames from above but Raimundo sends himself into the air and delivers a wind kick while Rayman shoots with his fists.

Porky's spider bot charges at the group while covered in fire but they group dodge and Rayman charges his fists and delivers a big fist shoot while Meliodas slashes with his sword followed by a powerful kick but Porky's spider bot fires flames from the front to try and burn the group but Kimiko manipulates the flames and unleashes flaming palm strikes while Katsuragi delivers ninja palm strikes but Porky's spider bot picks up molten rocks and throws them at the group but Clay deflects the molten rocks and sends out his own molten rocks back at the spider bot while Silver unleashes telekinetic blades and sends them to strike but Porky's spider bot unleashes fiery lasers to try and burn the group but Omi creates ice needles and sends them to strike while Asuka spin slashes with her dual swords but Porky's spider bot multi jabs at the group with its spider legs followed by shooting fireballs but Toni uses Homing Attack and then uses Chaos Lance while Raimundo delivers a break dancing style wind kick but Porky's spider bot unleashes a spot light and unleashes flames from above at the group who dodge and Ikaruga delivers a rising slash with her sword while Yagyu delivers an upper strike with her umbrella but Porky's spider bot jumps and tries to land on the group who dodge but it unleashes fiery shockwaves but Hibari summons her rabbit and it strikes while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and then delivers a lower horizontal slash and after enough attacks the spider bot starts to explode and Porky flies out.

"No! No! No! NOOOOOOO!" Porky shouted banging the ground.

"You couldn't beat Noel and you can't beat ME. Get lost, you slimeball." Ky said.

"This isn't over! I'm still gonna get that mask!" Porky said.

"You mean this mask?" A voice asked and they see Nex standing next to the chest.

"No!" Porky yelled.

Rayman flies for the chest and opens it revealing the third mask and takes it.

"Looks like you lose, Porky." Raimundo said.

"This isn't over! I'll get that final mask. Just you wait!" Porky said as he leaves.

The group are transported out of the ruins and return to Polokus.

"Excellent. You found the third mask." Polokus said taking the mask.

"Now we need one more and we can stop those pirates." Hibari said.

"Lucky you found it before Porky, Nex." Ky said.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go before Porky actually gets it. I don't care either way." Nex said as the group are transported out.

The group are transported back to the Hall of Doors and they meet with the Teensies again.

"Impressive. You have found the third mask before the pirates! You're made of stuff of heroes!" The first Teensie said.

"If anything you should be our king!" The second Teensie said.

"King Rayman. That sounds cool enough." Ky said.

"You idiot. We're not done yet." Nex said.

"There's one more mask to find." Rayman said.

"Let's get through the door and keep going." Kimiko said.

"Be careful. There is a knight in azure armor with a sword that has an evil eye roaming in Gloomy Island. He seems to be finding the last mask." The third Teensie said.

"Knight in azure armor with an eye sword? Nightmare!" Ky said.

"Our troubles are far from over." Rayman said.

"It'll be fine as long as we continue the objective." Silver said and they go for a portal to the next place.

Meanwhile in Razorbeard's ship Porky returns to the chamber and is angry and throws a tantrum.

"I HATE those guys! They got the third mask!" Porky yelled.

"That's impossible." Razorbeard said.

 **"Once all four are found, your reign of terror is over. You had your chance, Porky. Now, I'll handle them myself."** Nightmare said.

"Please, Master. I tried. Just give me another chance. I'll make an even stronger machine and…" Porky was cut off as he gets electrocuted and is unconscious and behind him is Claus and with him is Vergil.

"Oops, did I do that, Master? So sorry." Claus said.

 **"You and Vergil are all to predictable. I had anticipated your betrayal from the moment you were in our group."** Nightmare said.

"Aren't you clever. You're right. Serving your new alliance was never our intention. We wanted power from what you were going to gain." Vergil said but Nightmare strikes with Soul Edge but they dodge and Claus throws a smoke bomb and they're gone.

 **"Fools. I'll deal with them later. I'll kill Rayman and give him the body."** Nightmare said.

"Do that and bring me the final mask." Razorbeard said.

 **"Silence! That mask is for me only! I will destroy you should you anger me."** Nightmare said as he disappears in flames.

 _(Tomb of the Ancients)_

The group arrive at a tomb and begin moving and come across green water but they find stone and get on it to get through but robot pirates begin firing at the group but Ky and Rayman defeat the robot pirates and as they continue they find a keg and light it taking them through the tomb and find spider webs to climb on and arrive at the different part of the tomb and use another stone to help get them through the green water and later arrive at a pirate fortress and go through but then someone gets in their way and it's Omega.

"I warned you, interference will cause immediate destruction." Omega said.

"Hold up, Omega. I'm not your enemy." Ky said.

"Does not compute. Prepare for annihilation." Omega said.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Survive against Omega's attacks!)_

Omega fires missiles at Ky who dodges out of the way and casts Water at Omega who dodges and attacks with his claws and then delivers a multi spinning punch at Ky who recovers and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then uses Lethal Blade but Omega transforms his hands into turrets and starts firing bullets at Ky who casts Reflect to make the bullets go right back at Omega who dodges and unleashes flames from his hands but Ky casts Blizzard to stop the fire and then casts Triple Plasma followed by Prism Windmill but Omega charges his blasters and fires giant missiles and lasers but Ky dodges and uses Flowmotion and delivers a buzzsaw attack but Omega retaliates with a multi spinning punch and then fires missiles while spinning his body all over but Ky uses Water Surge followed by Leaf Raid but Omega shoots bullets from his blaster hands but Ky casts Reflect and then uses Quake Hammer but Omega shoots lasers from his hands and then charges a giant projectile and fires it at Ky who dodge rolls out of the way and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and then delivers a lower horizontal slash.

Omega spins around while firing more missiles but Ky dodges the missiles and uses Strike Raid and then uses Ars Arcanum and strikes at Omega multiple times but Omega unleashes a giant laser from his body at Ky who dodges it and diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Vanish Slash but Omega attacks with his claws and then unleashes flames from his flamethrower hands but Ky dodges the flames and casts Tidal Wave but Omega fires multiple missiles that home in on Ky who casts Reflect to make the missiles go right back at Omega who dodges out of the way and multi spin punches with his claws and then fires multiple bullets but Ky dodges the bullets and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Fire Windmill and then uses Stealth Blade but Omega fires multiple lasers from his hands at Ky who dodges out of the way and uses Aero Surge followed by Mystic Surge but Omega unleashes flames from his flamethrower hands but Ky casts Water to get rid of the flames and then uses Blizzard Edge but Omega retaliates with firing multiple missiles and then fires bullets but Ky dodges them all and delivers a somersault slash followed by unleashing light chains and lashes with them.

Omega is sent back and prepares to fire again.

"Stand down, Rust bucket!" Nex commanded.

"Acknowledging command. Switching to Standby Mode." Omega said as he puts away his guns.

Just then something in Omega goes off.

 _"Omega, come to us now. We're leaving this world."_ A voice said and it sounds like Claus.

"Affirmative. Now leaving Glade of Dreams." Omega said as he leaves.

"What was that all about?" Raimundo asked.

"I dunno, but we'd better get going before he comes back. Also, Nex, thanks." Ky said.

"Shut up. I wasn't doing it for you. I wanted this fight to stop." Nex said.

The group continue through the fortress and arrive somewhere else.

 _(Gloomy Island)_

The group arrive at an island and they find a pink toad crying.

"What's wrong?" Toni asked.

"The pirates have taken my babies! Globox tried to help, but he got captured too!" The pink toad cried.

"We have to get those babies back and save Globox." Ky said.

"Again." Nex said annoyed.

"Don't worry, Uglette. We'll find a way to the island." Rayman said.

The group hurry for the fortress while fighting off robot pirates in their way and they later come across a rapid water with cargo and so they use the cargo to get through and they later find a hot air balloon taking them to the next part of the pirate fortress and they find three toad kids.

"There are three switches to open the prison gate. Go get 'em, Rayman!" The toad children said.

The group start finding the three switches and they find the first switch and activate it and then they find the second switch and activate it and they later find the third and final switch and activate it and the prison gate opens.

"Okay, kids. Get going." Ky said and the toad kids start moving but then someone appears and it's Nightmare.

 **"No soul escapes from my wrath!"** Nightmare said as he is about to swing Soul Edge at the toad kids but then Ky blocks the way.

"Forget it, asshole! You're not getting anything from this world!" Ky yelled pushing Nightmare back.

 **"You worthless wretched human! You cannot defeat me!"** Nightmare said.

"News flash, asswipe. Noel kicked your ass before and I sure as hell can too!" Ky said as he is about to slash at Nightmare who disappears in flames. "Come back here and fight!" Ky called.

"Ky, I don't think he's coming." Silver said.

"Ugh, what an asshole." Ky said.

The toad kids return to Uglette who is happy for their return.

"At least the kids are okay now. We still gotta find that last mask." Ky said.

"Excuse me." A toad kid said as he opens his mouth and shows a fourth and final mask.

"A mask!" Omi exclaimed.

"But how?" Rayman asked.

"I found it at the back of the island." The toad kid said.

"Wow! Awesome! Now we can give it to Polokus and end this Razorbeard!" Ky said.

"Great, let's not waste time and let's get going." Nex said as Rayman takes the fourth mask and they get transported out.

The group meet with Polokus and give him the final mask.

"At last, the final mask. You have brought me back." Polokus said.

"The pirates won't stand a chance now." Meliodas said.

"Alas, my powers have limits. On earth, the lums make me invincible, but in the air, I am as vulnerable as a baby." Polokus said.

"No worries. We can do the fighting." Ky said.

"Such brave words, child. I shall give you maximum energy." Polokus said as he uses the four masks to create a portal. "Now, go. Find Razorbeard." Polokus said.

"This is it. Let's go." Ky said and everyone nods as they go for the portal.

In Razorbeard's chamber Porky starts creating a powerful robot.

"Betray me, will he?! Useless puppet! I'll show him! I'll show 'em all! I'll crush those weaklings and make them pay!" Porky said still working on what looks like a golden armored robot. "There. This baby is the perfect killing machine! It can crush, smash, choke, and destroy anything in its path. With this, Rayman won't stand a chance!" Porky said.

"Impressive. It can take Rayman's life and no longer be a problem for me. I'll take it!" Razorbeard said.

"Great, I know you'll be satisfied. And it won't just kill Rayman, but that annoying Prince and his miserable friends! Hehehehehe!" Porky said laughing evilly.

 _(Prison Ship)_

The group arrive inside the prison ship of Razorbeard and start sliding down while avoiding falling boards and pipes as well as boards on fire and they keep sliding while avoiding spinning fans and they keep sliding but they see electric fences but they find switches and activate them to get rid of the fences and keep sliding until they arrive at a different part of the ship.

The group find a flying missile and use it to fly through the ship while avoiding obstacles such as poles, grates, and lamps and they keep flying through the ship until they later arrive at the prison halls where they find many victims trapped in cages.

"Help!" A prisoner cried.

"Hang on!" Ky said using Dawn of Hope to unlock the cages freeing every prisoner.

"Quick, get off the prison. We still need to find Globox and deal with Razorbeard." Rayman said.

Meanwhile in Razorbeard's chamber Porky sees the group.

"So, they've arrived and they obviously have four masks to challenge you." Porky said.

"No matter. I'll use that robot and take of this problem myself. I'll lure Rayman to me." Razorbeard said.

 _(Crow's Nest)_

The group arrive at the crow's nest of the ship and they find Globox tied up and they find Razorbeard going into the golden armor robot.

"Razorbeard!" Rayman said.

"We finally found you! Party's over!" Silver said.

Ky throws Dawn of Hope at the rope to free Globox.

"Globox, get outta here. We'll handle this robotic psychopath." Clay said.

"Sure thing. Good luck." Globox said as he leaves.

"How perfect. You're alone and I'll destroy you!" Razorbeard said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

 _(Information: Team up with Rayman and defeat Razorbeard!)_

Razorbeard uses the robot to fire three bombs but Rayman shoots with his fists to get rid of the bombs and then charges his fists and throws them at the robot while Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Vanish Slash and then uses Stealth Blade but Razorbeard uses his robot to jump into the air and tries to land on the group who dodge and Nex brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by casting Dark Blizzard while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze but Razorbeard uses his robot to fire plasma shots and then fires three bombs but Silver takes the bombs with his telekinesis and throws them right back while Toni uses Tornado Hammer but Razorbeard uses his robot to fire more plasma shots and then jumps into the air and tries to land on the group who dodge and Raimundo unleashes whirlwinds while Katsuragi delivers ninja strikes but Razorbeard has the robot fire three bombs but Clay unleashes a rock shield and then kicks the rock shield while Ikaruga double slashes with her sword followed by an upper slash but Razorbeard uses the robot to jump into the air and then tries to land on the group but Asuka spin slashes with her dual swords while Kimiko lashes with her flame whips but Razorbeard fires plasma shots and then shoots three bombs but Omi creates ice needles and throws them while Yagyu delivers a strike with her umbrella while Hibari summons her rabbit and uses it to strike.

"Now I've got you!" Razorbeard said as he has the robot jump at the group who dodge but the platform starts to break and Razorbeard falls and so does the group.

Before the group fall into the lava Ky casts Telekinesis to save them and just then Ly appears.

"All of you have done well. Thanks to your efforts, hope has returned to our hearts. The slaves are free from their chains and have escaped. Polokus has eliminated all of the robot pirates. Once Razorbeard is defeated, our victory will be complete." Ly said as she disappears.

"We're almost there. Let's get rid of Razorbeard for good." Toni said.

"You're the ones that will be gone!" Razorbeard said.

"Rayman, let's go!" Ky said.

"Right!" Rayman said as he gets on a missile and rides on it.

Razorbeard has the robot fire many plasma shots at the two but they dodge and Rayman shoots from his fists while Ky fires light shots from his Keyblade but Razorbeard has the robot fire bombs and then unleashes spiked balls but the two dodge and Ky charges at the robot and delivers a charging slash with Dawn of Hope followed by a wide slash while Rayman shoots from his fists but Razorbeard summons more spiked balls to get the two who dodge but Razorbeard fires plasma shots and then fires bombs but Rayman fires at the bombs to make them go right back at the robot while Ky shoots light shots from his Keyblade to cause damage but Razorbeard summons more spiked balls and has the robot fire plasma shots but Ky charges at the robot and delivers a charging slash with Dawn of Hope followed by a wide slash while Rayman fires from his fists but Razorbeard summons a missile from behind and sends it at the two but they dodge it and the missile hits the robot causing damage but Razorbeard summons more spiked balls and fires another missile from behind but they avoid the missile and the missile gets the robot again causing great damage.

Razorbeard drops bombs in the lava which causes lava to rise but they dodge the erupting lava and Rayman fires from his fists while Ky shoots light shots from his Keyblade and then unleashes a giant light orb at the robot causing great damage but Razorbeard summons more spiked balls and fires plasma shots but Ky charges at and delivers a charging slash with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash while Rayman fires from his fists but Razorbeard fires a missile at the two but they avoid it and the missile goes right back at the robot causing great damage but Razorbeard has the robot drop bombs in the lava causing lava to erupt but they dodge the erupting lava and Rayman fires from his fists while Ky shoots light shots from his Keyblade but Razorbeard unleashes spiked balls and then has the robot fire plasma shots but they dodge the shots and Rayman charges his fist and delivers a giant fire from his fists while Ky charges a giant orb of light and fires it causing amazing damage but Razorbeard has the robot fire bombs and then drops more bombs into the lava causing lava to erupt but they dodge the erupting lava and Ky charges at the robot and delivers a triple charging slash with Dawn of Hope while Rayman shoots from his fists but Razorbeard fires another missile but they dodge it and the missile goes back damaging the robot and they finish off the robot.

Razorbeard leaves the robot and gets on a lift and flies off.

"Get back here, asshole!" Ky yelled.

"I saved one more surprise for you." Razorbeard said as he activates the self-destruct system.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ky said as he throws Dawn of Hope at Razorbeard sending him into the lava.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Razorbeard screamed as he falls into the lava and sinks.

The robot continues to self-destruct and later the ship explodes and Nightmare and Porky watch.

"There goes our little problem." Porky said.

 **"Do not be sure. Every time something like this happens, a miracle occurs. We will see them again."** Nightmare said as they disappear.

At the glade area everyone waits for Rayman and just then many people come and it's Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, Hibari, Silver, and Rayman.

"Rayman! It's Rayman! His friends are here too!" The toad kids cheered as they hug the group and everyone cheers.

"Well done, everyone." Ly said.

"No more pirates, no more Razorbeard, and no more Porky and Nightmare to bother you guys." Ky said.

"I hope this world can know peace again soon." Silver said.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks for your help." Rayman said and Ky gives a thumbs up.

Later the group are alone.

"This world was put into despair, destroyed, and now sent into a never-ending prison. Now, we're making it right again. Once this is over, I hope Rayman and the others can know peace again." Ky said.

"I'm sure they will. Everyone will." Ikaruga said.

Just then a Prison Keyhole appears and Ky and Nex use their Keyblades to unlock the Prison Keyhole creating a bright light.

* * *

Meanwhile in Divine Kingdom in the castle throne room Aptus is talking to Ina.

"And that's why I'm here. You obviously know something, so where are Nuji and Aril?" Ina asked.

"Who the hell are Nuji and Aril?" Elena asked.

"Oh, yeah. About that. As it turns out, after a Nobody disappears, their original selves come back." Lucas said.

"So, that's why she's called Ina and not Nixa. My guess is this Nuji must be this Somebody of Jinux." Tails said.

"Correct. As you recall, you helped Virtus, Noel, and Sora defeat the members of Organization XIII, and as a result, most of those members came back as their original forms before their Nobodies were created." Aptus said.

"Right and when that Somebody comes back, they come back from the same place they lost their hearts, but I was the only one, who woke up in Noble Palace and not with Nuji and Aril. So, where are they?" Ina asked.

"If I had to guess, someone must have abducted them after their resurrection. Of that, I am uncertain who is responsible." Aptus said.

"Ugh, great! So, I've been on a wild goose chase." Ina said.

"Do not be discouraged. They are not gone forever. I will determine their location, but it's not going to be an easy task. Until then, why don't you remain here?" Aptus suggested.

"Fine. Whatever. Just as long as I find out where my brother is." Ina said.

"If you like, I can show you around the kingdom, Nix…I mean Ina." Griff said.

"You really want me to be with you after what happened with my Nobody?" Ina asked.

"C'mon, you're not Ky's enemy and you did help us, so it's fair." Griff said.

"Besides, you really mean well." Ami said.

"Okay. I guess a tour can't hurt, but if something comes up, you'd better tell me." Ina said.

"Of course." Aptus said.

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. And that already concludes the Rayman 2 arc and I think it turned out very nicely and I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, next time, Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, Hibari, and Silver arrive at the next world, where they meet a Spartan warrior, who journeys to seek revenge against a god that caused him agony.** **I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**


	25. Chapter 24: Chaos in Athens

Chapter 24: Chaos in Athens

Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, Hibari, and Silver leave Glade of Dreams and return to the space area and they go for the next world and they find another world that has a city under siege and ablaze, a desert where someone is crawling and carrying a huge temple on its back and a divine gate at the center and they decide to go to that world next.

Ky and Nex start diving for the next world while fighting off many Prison Rifts in their way and dodging obstacles such as ruined buildings and they keep diving while fighting off more Prison Rifts and as they keep diving they find a portal and so they dive for it but then more Prison Rifts appear and attack but Ky and Nex deliver diving strikes and keep diving for the portal while still dodging obstacles and they later reach the portal and they start going for the next world.

On what looks like a broken ship while heavy rain is pouring down from the dark skies someone gets on the broken ship and it's a bald man with pale white skin with red marks, black goatee, wearing armguards with chains, sandals, and a red loincloth and he finds undead warriors.

"Foul beast! I shall send you back to the depths of Hades!" The man yelled as he takes out two blades with chains and attacks the warriors.

 _(World of Land of Gods)_

Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, Hibari, and Silver arrive on another ship.

"Talk about a heavy rainstorm. What's up?" Toni asked.

"Seems like chaos is happening here." Meliodas said.

"But why?" Hibari asked.

"I dunno, but we should go check it out." Ky said.

"You mean we're going to where the chaos is?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, if there's trouble, then I can't just ignore it." Ky said.

"Let's just go with the idiot and see what's going on." Nex said.

 _(Field Theme: Vengeful Spartan)_

 _(Aegean Sea)_

 _(Information: Explore the chaos!)_

The group begin moving through the rainstorm while getting across the ruined boats but then as they get on another ship the brig of the ship bursts open revealing a large grey snake and it roars.

"What the hell?" Ky asked.

"A snake?" Omi asked and the giant snake roars.

"Looks like we'll have to fight our way past it." Clay said.

 _(Battle Theme: Deliverance)_

 _(Information: Fend off the serpent!)_

The giant snake snaps its jaw at the group who dodge out of the way and Ky slashes its head with Dawn of Hope followed by Lethal Blade and then uses Light Raid while Nex triple slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a double kick and then delivers a powerful shadow punch but the giant snake smacks itself against the ship's deck but Toni uses Homing Attack and then delivers a bash with his hammer while Silver uses telekinesis to lift up barrels and throws them while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze but the giant snake blows the group away and then tries to snaps its jaws at them but Katsuragi delivers ninja strikes while Hibari summons her rabbit and has it attack but the giant snake spins around at the group to attack but Ikaruga slashes with her sword while Asuka spin slashes with her dual swords but the giant snake snaps its jaws but Yagyu strikes with her umbrella but the giant snake slams itself at the ship's deck and snaps its jaws again but Raimundo unleashes four whirlwinds while Kimiko shoots fireballs but the giant snake blows the group away and tries to bite but Omi sends out two water blasts while Clay unleashes four rocks and throws them and after doing enough damage the snake roars and leaves.

"That was random." Asuka said.

"No, I have a feeling we will see it again." Ikaruga said.

"I've had with snakes. Let's get going before it comes back." Ky said.

 _(Ship-Deck)_

The group continue through the ship's deck but then many undead soldiers appear and attack but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope while Nex brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow and they keep going but as they keep going they see the same giant snake fighting boatmen who are struggling to survive.

"This is awful." Hibari said.

"There's nothing we can do now. We gotta find a way off this place." Raimundo said.

The group continue on and they later go inside the ship.

 _(Poseidon Room)_

The group arrive inside the boat and they find a room with a lightning rune and as they explore around something appears and it's a face in the form of fog.

"Whoa! Who're you?" Ky asked.

 _"I am Poseidon, the God of the Seas. If you are looking to assist our beloved kingdom, then find Ares' Champion, Kratos. He went on ahead to slay the Hydra, a creature that has terrorized my seas for too long. Help Kratos defeat the Hydra and all of Olympus will be in your debt. Now, go forth in the of Olympus."_ Poseidon said as he disappears.

"Olympus? Wait, are we in a different part of Olympus…?" Ky asked to himself.

"Well, I guess now we'll have to find this Kratos and help him defeat this Hydra." Silver said.

"Fine by me." Nex said.

"The Hydra? Didn't I already take of it before?" Ky asked to himself.

 _(Information: Find and help Kratos!)_

The group find a rope wall and use it to climb up taking them somewhere else.

 _(Main Ship-Deck)_

The group arrive at the deck of the main ship and they find the white and red marked man who is confronting the same giant snake known as the Hydra.

"Excuse me, are you Kratos?" Ky asked.

"Leave while you still can. This is no place for children." Kratos said.

"Um, this guy Poseidon asked us to help you take down this Hydra." Raimundo said.

"I've handled one Hydra before. So, let me help." Ky said and the Hydra roars.

"If that's true, then prepare yourself." Kratos said.

 _(Boss Theme: Desire For All That is Lost)_

 _(Information: Team up with Kratos and defeat the Hydra!)_

The Hydra uses its two heads to attack at the group but Ky slashes one of the heads with Dawn of Hope followed by Water Edge and then uses Thunder Raid while Nex casts Dark Fire but the Hydra slams its head at the group to attack while the other Hydra head breathes in to try and suck up the group but Kratos slashes savagely with his chain blades and then slams them hard at the second head.

"I got an idea. We'll split into two teams. Toni, Meli, Kat, Rai, Ikaruga, Omi, you guys are with me to handle that head. Nex, you, Silver, Asuka, Kim, Yagyu, Clay, and Hibari will help Kratos take out the other head." Ky said.

"Sounds smart coming from you for once." Nex said.

"Very well." Kratos said.

Ky and his team confront the right head and Ky triple slashes it with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Thunder while Toni uses Tornado Hammer but the right Hydra snaps its jaws at the team but Meliodas slashes with his sword followed by a giant punch but the right Hydra slams its head at the ship to attack but Katsuragi delivers ninja kicks while Ikaruga double slashes with her sword followed by an upper slash but the right Hydra blows the team away but Raimundo claps his hands together and delivers a powerful gust of wind while Omi unleashes ice needles and sends them to strike but the right Hydra tries to snap its jaws at the team but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then unleashes light chains and lashes with them to strike and after enough attacks the Hydra is stunned and Ky delivers the final strike to make it even more stunned.

"That should hold it for a while." Meliodas said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

Meanwhile Nex and his team are dealing the left head and Nex delivers three brutal vertical slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by casting Dark Blizzard while Silver creates telekinetic blades and sends them to strike but the left Hydra snaps its jaws at the team but Kratos slashes with his chain blades and then delivers a savage spinning strike but the left Hydra smacks its head at the ship to attack but Asuka spin slashes with her dual swords while Yagyu delivers a charging attack with her umbrella while Hibari delivers ninja strikes but the left Hydra blows the team away but Kimiko unleashes a gout of flames into the snake's mouth burning it allowing Clay to deliver a giant rock giant rock punch but the left Hydra spins around to attack but Nex delivers a shadow uppercut and then aerial slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a diving slash strike and after enough attacks the Hydra is stunned and Nex delivers a brutal shadow punch to make it more stunned.

"Stupid snake." Nex said.

Just then the two heads recover and try to attack but Kratos uses his chain blades to cut a rope sending a blade above the Hydra at it and impales the giant snake and pins it as it screams in pain.

"Ouch…" Ky winced.

"Very brutal. I'm enjoying this." Nex said.

"Let's go. The Hydra is there!" Kratos said.

The group climb up the rope wall and they confront the main Hydra who roars to try and push the group back but they remain.

"Let's go, you oversized snake!" Ky said.

The main Hydra snaps its jaw at fast speed but Ky casts Triple Blizzard and then uses Water Edge while Kratos slashes with his chain blades followed by slamming them at the head hard but the main Hydra roars and slams itself against the ship and then snaps its jaws but Nex aerial slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow tentacles and lashes with them while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze but the main Hydra tries to blow the group away but Raimundo uses wind to launch himself into the air and delivers a diving kick at the head while Katsuragi delivers a double ninja kick but the main Hydra slams itself at the ship to strike but Toni uses Spin Dash and then delivers an axe kick while Hibari summons her rabbit and uses it to strike but the main Hydra snaps its jaws at fast speed but Kimiko delivers flaming kicks while Ikaruga double slashes with her sword but the main Hydra tries to blow the group away but Asuka slashes with one sword and then slashes with the other sword while Clay unleashes rock pillars but the main Hydra spins around and tries to attack but Yagyu delivers a ninja strike and then bashes with her umbrella but the main Hydra snaps its jaws at the group but Omi unleashes water whips and lashes with them while Silver shoots telekinetic shots and after enough attacks the main Hydra slams itself at the ship causing a mast to break revealing a sharp point.

"This thing's just as strong as the other Hydra…" Ky said.

Kratos sees the point.

"Follow my lead." Kratos said.

Kratos jumps on the main Hydra's head and starts slashing its eye making it roar in pain and Ky casts Thunder at the main Hydra as Kratos impales his chain blades on the Hydra and then jumps off and pulls the main Hydra and impales its head on the broken mast making it scream in pain.

"That's kinda brutal." Ky said.

"The Gods tasked me with slaying the Hydra and it is done." Kratos said.

"But impaling it with the ship's mast? That's really brutal." Toni said.

"It's Outworld all over again…" Kimiko said.

Kratos said goes for the Hydra's mouth and takes a key.

"So, what's that about?" Ky asked.

"Come with me. We have much to discuss." Kratos said.

Kratos opens a door and reveals many innocents dead.

"These corpses continue to haunt me of the things I have done." Kratos said.

"What…did you do…?" Omi asked.

"I was a minion of Ares, the God of War. He has betrayed me and it's because of him, my family is destroyed and now for ten years, I have served the Gods in hopes of ridding me of my atrocities." Kratos said.

"That really sucks. I know that feeling of losing family." Ky said.

"Shut up. We get it. You've lost your parents. Boo hoo. Move the hell on." Nex said but Meliodas punches him.

"Knock it off." Meliodas said.

"Make me, Blondie." Nex said.

Later Kratos goes to a statue of a woman.

"Athena! Ten years, I have faithfully served the Gods. When will you relieve me of these nightmares?" Kratos asked.

 _"We request one final task of you, Kratos. You and these newcomers. Your greatest challenges awaits. In Athens, where even now, my beloved brother, Ares lays siege as we speak. Athens is on the verge of destruction. It is the will of Ares, my great city will fall. Zeus has forbidden the Gods from waging war on each other. That is why it must be you. Only a mortal trained by a God can defeat Ares."_ Athena said.

"If I were to kill a God…then these visions will end." Kratos said.

 _"Complete this task and the past that consumes you will be forgiven. Have faith, Kratos."_ Athena said and turns to the group. _"Poseidon wishes his thanks to you for helping Kratos slay the Hydra. He is in your debt. Is there anything we can repay your aid?"_ Athena asked.

"Actually, I have a question, Your Holiness. Do you know anyone suspicious around here, like a witch, a knight in azure armor with an evil sword, two brats, or anything evil?" Ky asked.

 _"Some of our sentries have seen mysterious beings making their way to Ares. That is all I can say."_ Athena said.

"Okay, thanks, Lady Athena." Ky said.

"Guess now we're going to Athens and dealing with a God. Sounds fun." Toni said.

The group and Kratos begin to sail to Athens.

 _(Gates of Athens)_

The group and Kratos arrive at the gates leading to a city that's being under siege.

"Okay, so all we have to do is find Ares and take him out." Ky said about to move but then Kratos roughly pulls him back. "Hey! What the…" Ky was cut off.

"Do you not see this is too easy?" Kratos asked coldly and many undead soldiers appear.

"This is why you are an idiot, Ky. You lack caution." Nex said.

"Okay, I get it. Let's just get rid of them." Ky said.

 _(Information: Defeat the soldiers!)_

The undead soldiers attack at the group with their swords but Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a vertical slash and then delivers a blade stand kick while Nex delivers four brutal horizontal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a double shadow kick but the undead soldiers thrust with their swords but Kratos delivers a savage spin slashes with his chain blades but the undead soldiers try to attack with their swords but Meliodas counters with slashing with his sword and then delivers a strong punch while Toni bashes with his hammer while Silver lifts up the soldiers and throws them away but the undead soldiers try to impale with their swords but Katsuragi delivers ninja strikes while Hibari also delivers ninja strikes but the undead soldiers attack with their swords but Ikaruga slashes with her sword while Asuka slashes with her dual swords while Yagyu attacks with her umbrella but the undead soldiers thrust with their swords but Raimundo delivers a break dancing style wind kick while Omi sends out water blasts but the undead soldiers slash with their swords but Kimiko shoots fireballs while Clay unleashes rock fists and sends them to attack and they defeat all of the undead soldiers.

"That was close." Ky said but Kratos grabs Ky and pins him against a wall.

"This is what happens when you let your guard down! A true warrior never lets his guard down and prepares for anything! You are a warrior, are you not?!" Kratos yelled.

"Y-Yes…" Ky said in a fearful tone.

"Are you a warrior?!" Kratos demanded.

"Yes!" Ky said and Kratos releases him.

"Ares is not far. Let us continue." Kratos said as he starts moving.

"I like him already. He's brutal and gives Ky a great talking to for being a dumbass." Nex said.

"That's enough, Nex!" Toni berated.

"You're supposed to be Ky's friend! Why are you always treating him horribly?!" Kimiko demanded.

"You don't know me very much. I'm trying to keep this dumbass alive, because he has a destiny to fulfill and someone needs to teach this moron to be stronger." Nex said.

"Well, what you're doing is no excuse." Katsuragi said.

"Whatever. Now, let's go." Nex said.

 _(Information: Find Ares!)_

The group start moving through the city of Athens while solving many puzzles and fighting off more undead soldiers in their way and they later arrive in a room.

 _(Chamber of Aphrodite)_

The group arrive in the room and find a rune revealing a woman's face.

"Aphrodite." Kratos said.

 _"Kratos, the Gods are pleased with your progress. Your skills will not be enough to defeat the minions of Ares. I offer you the power to freeze your enemies, where they stand, but you must earn that gift."_ Aphrodite said as something appears and it's a woman with a snake body, snake hair, and sharp claws. _"Medusa, the Queen of the Gorgons. Bring me her head and you shall have its power."_ Aphrodite said.

"Not more snakes! I've had enough of 'em already." Ky said.

"Then get out of the way, loser!" Nex said shoving Ky aside. "Kratos, let's kill this bitch." Nex said.

"Yes. Let's." Kratos said.

 _(Information: Destroy Medusa!)_

Medusa slithers around and delivers a tail whip but Nex casts Dark Fire and then casts Dark Thunder while Kratos brutal slashes with his chain blades but Medusa attacks with her claws but Nex blocks and delivers a counter strike sending the Gorgon back and then brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a leaping double kick while Kratos slams his chain blades on the ground but Medusa slithers around and traps Kratos and tries crushing him but Nex triple brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow and then unleashes shadow hands which grab her and slam her to the ground but Medusa tries to use an eerie gaze on Nex but then Kratos grabs Medusa by her snake hair and then cuts her head off.

"Nice." Nex said.

"Do you do this every time?" Ky asked.

"A true warrior does this." Kratos said.

"This should teach you to grow up, Ky. Either become the warrior you're meant to be or stay the hell out of the way. I'm no longer in the mood for you being a bitch." Nex said.

"Nex, not every warrior gets to go around killing people." Ky said.

"You've been hanging around with those idiots, your annoying blue-haired girlfriend, that crybaby trash, and that spiky haired moron. They've made you weak." Nex said.

"You're wrong. They're the source of my strength." Ky said.

"No, they're the source of you being a dumbass and a bitch! Either stop letting friendship get in the way and wake up to see the actual importance or just go back home. You're not fit to be a leader." Nex said.

 _"You have done well, Kratos. Now, go forth, in the name of Olympus."_ Aphrodite said as she disappears.

The group continue moving while still fighting off many undead soldiers but more appear but Kratos uses Medusa's head to turn them into stone and continue on and as they keep going they find what looks like a mist hologram of a woman with long brown hair and Kratos prepares his blades.

 _"Do not fear, Spartan. I am the Oracle of Athens. I am here to help you defeat Ares. Find me in the temple to the East and I will show you how to kill a God."_ The Oracle said.

"An Oracle?" Ky asked.

Kratos starts rush off.

"Hey, wait." Raimundo said.

"If you got time to stand around being stupid, then you have time to follow." Nex said running after Kratos said.

"I'm getting really sick of his attitude." Silver said.

"Same here. I don't understand why Ky's with him all the time when he continues to treat Ky like dirt." Clay said.

"C'mon. Let's get going." Ky said.

"Ky, if Nex keeps giving you lip, you can talk to us." Meliodas said.

"Thanks. C'mon." Ky said.

 _(Athens Battlefield)_

The group keep up with Kratos and arrive outside the city and they find what looks like a giant warrior wearing a brown sleeveless tunic with shoulder pieces that have wolf faces, braces and boots with chains, and having long hair and beard made of fire attacking an army with force.

"Holy crap… Who is that?" Ky asked.

"God of War. I haven't forgotten what you have done that night. This city will be your grave!" Kratos said.

"Wait, God of War? You're saying this guys' Ares?! We have to defeat that guy?" Ky asked.

"You scared, idiot? Just as I thought. You wouldn't stand a chance." Nex said.

"Shut up!" Toni yelled.

"The Oracle will tell us how to defeat him. Her Temple is to the East." Kratos said.

"Okay, let's go find that temple." Ky said as they move.

As Ares continues destroying the army a black bird like creature flies to him and reveals himself as Aku.

"Greetings, Ares. We meet at last." Aku said.

"Who are you and how dare you interfere with my battle?" Ares asked.

"Do not be alarmed, War God. I, Aku, offer you my services and allegiance." Aku said.

"What is the meaning of this? How can you prove your loyalty?" Ares asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Aku said as he unleashes beams of flames from his eyes at the army destroying them and then slams his fists down on the ground crushing more armies. "You see? I can crush these ants easily." Aku said.

"Very well, do what you want, but this is my battle." Ares said as he continues destroying the army.

"Of course. This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Aku said.

 _(Zeus Chamber)_

The group arrive at a blue rune and they see a man's face with a beard.

"Lord Zeus." Kratos said.

 _"Kratos. You grow stronger as your journey continues, but if you wish to succeed in your quest, I offer you my aid. I offer you the power greatest of all Olympus."_ Zeus said giving Kratos lightning. _"Now, go in the name of Olympus."_ Zeus said.

 _(Information: Find the Oracle's temple!)_

The group continue moving to find the Oracle and they later arrive somewhere else.

 _(Temple of the Oracle)_

The group arrive at a temple but as they keep going they hear laughter and they see what looks like a man with a white beard wearing a ragged brown cloak and carrying a shovel.

"Good, my boy, good! Athena has chosen well. I knew it was so." The man said.

"Who the hell are you?!" Nex demanded.

"Explain yourself!" Kratos yelled taking out his chain blades.

"You have the blades, the skin as pale as the moon. Yes, you are the one. Perhaps Athens will survive at that. Be careful. Don't want you dying before I'm done with this grave." The man said.

"What's that supposed to mean? A grave for what?" Raimundo asked.

"For him." The man said pointing at Kratos. "I have a lot of digging to do." The man said.

"Kratos isn't gonna die. I know he won't." Ky said.

"Oh, don't disturb me now. I have much work and so do you." The man said.

"We're done." Kratos said as they leave.

The group arrive inside the temple and search around for the Oracle but then more undead soldiers appear and attack but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope while Kratos unleashes lightning and keep going through the temple but just then a scream is heard and so they go for the exit of the temple and go outside.

 _(Temple Courtyard)_

The group are outside the temple and in a courtyard and they find someone hanging onto a rope and it's the same woman.

"That must be the Oracle." Yagyu said.

"Kratos, hurry!" The Oracle cried.

The group try to move but then a Bullet Bill hits the ground stopping them and they turn to see Bowser Jr. with his Bullet Bill blaster.

"One more step and this Oracle is doomed!" Bowser Jr. said.

"We don't have time for your crap, Bowser Jr.!" Ky yelled.

"Did you do this?" Kratos asked.

"Duh! I took her and now she's clinging for dear life, but she won't for long." Bowser Jr. said as he shoots another Bullet Bill at the Oracle.

"No, please! Help me!" The Oracle cried.

"Dammit. Now what?" Meliodas asked.

"I'll go get her. If she falls, catch her." Kratos said.

"Oh, no you don't!" Bowser Jr. said firing at Kratos who dodges out of the way.

Kratos begins solving puzzles to get to the Oracle but Bowser Jr. keeps firing at the Spartan who hurries to get to the Oracle who is starting to slip and later Kratos jumps for the Oracle and catches her and they fall but Ky casts Telekinesis to catch them.

"That was close." Ky said.

"Kratos, as Athena herself has foretold, but you are too late. Too late to save Athens, or is it Athens you have come to save?" The Oracle asked as she places her hand on Kratos' face and they glow.

"No…I can't…" Kratos said trying to resist.

The Oracle backs off shocked.

"By the Gods…! Why would Athena send one such as yourself?" Oracle asked.

"Stay out of my head!" Kratos yelled.

"Choose your enemies wisely, Spartan. Your brute strength alone will not defeat Ares. Only one item in the world will allow you to kill a God." The Oracle said.

"And what item would that be?" Nex asked.

"Pandora's Box. It lies far beyond the walls of Athens, hidden by the Gods across the Desert to the East. Be warned. Many have gone searching for Pandora's Box, but none have returned." The Oracle said.

"Then, we'll be the first." Ky said and the Oracle walks to Ky and places her hand on his face. "Hey, wait, don't…" Ky was cut off as he starts seeing things such as living with Sophia for years, Requiem City being destroyed by darkness and him wielding the Keyblade, meeting his friends and fighting a massive load of Black Xetis, Heartless, Haviks, Nobodies, and villains such as the Deadly Alliance, Zervik, Faust, the Brotherhood of Disharmony, meeting Noel and Sora and them working together and travelling to many worlds and helping people and then sees him as a toddler with Fortitudo and Amora before they were killed and later the Oracle backs off.

"You…are not from this world…" The Oracle said.

"Don't do that again, please. That's a total invasion of privacy." Ky said.

"You have a destiny that lies before you, but it is much bigger than what Kratos will deal with. Therefore, you must survive. Go through the gates to the desert. There, begins the path to Pandora's Box. It is the only way to defeat Ares and save Athens." The Oracle said.

"Well, let's not waste any more time and get going." Omi said and they nod and they start moving.

"Be safe, Spartan and Prince of Light." The Oracle said.

The group return to the battlefield of Athens where they see Ares still attacking the Athens.

"This is crazy. Can we really defeat him?" Ky asked.

"Doubt leads to failure." Kratos advised.

"Come on, let's go to that desert and find Pandora's Box." Nex said.

The group go to the right of the battlefield and go through an open gate taking them to the desert.

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. Now, we start off with the God of War arc and things might get more interesting as things go on later. Anyway, next time, Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, Hibari, Silver, and Kratos travel through the desert for Pandora's Temple and deal with many trials to obtain Pandora's Box.** **I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**


	26. Chapter 25: Trials of Pandora

Chapter 25: Trials of Pandora

 _(Desert of Lost Souls)_

Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, Hibari, Silver, and Kratos arrive in the desert that has a full sandstorm that's hard to see anything and they find a statue of Athena who comes to life.

 _"Kratos, the journey forward is perilous, but one must have hope if you are to save Athens."_ Athena said.

"The Oracle spoke of Pandora's Box." Kratos said.

"Is it actually real?" Ky asked.

 _"The Box does exist. It is the most powerful weapon a mortal can wield."_ Athena said.

"And if we use it, we'll be able to kill Ares?" Nex asked.

 _"With the Box, many things are possible and it has been hidden far across the Desert of Lost Souls. There is safe passage through the deadly sands, but only those, who hear and follow the Sirens' song will discover it. Find the Sirens. Only they will guide you to Cronos, a Titan."_ Athena said.

"A Titan lives?" Kratos asked.

 _"Cronos is the last. Zeus commanded him to wander the desert endlessly with the Temple of Pandora chained to his back until the swirling sand rips the flesh from his bones. Your journey begins here. Pray it will lead you back to Athens with Pandora's Box."_ Athena said.

"An actual Titan is around here?" Kimiko asked.

"And Zeus actually made him wander around this brutal desert forever until he dies?" Ky asked.

"Zeus has triumphed over his father, just as Cronos triumphed over his father." Kratos said.

"This world is twisted. I can't believe family betrays each other." Ky said.

 _"Follow the song of the Sirens and destroy them all. Then, a path through the deadly sand will open for you."_ Athena said as she disappears.

 _(Information: Find the Sirens!)_

The group begin moving through the desert and as they move they start hearing a song and they see what looks like a woman with long hair.

"I reckon that's a Siren." Clay said.

"Perfect." Nex said as he summons a shadow hand and grabs the Siren and crushes it.

Just then two more Sirens arrive and attack but Nex and Kratos manage to kill them both.

"The sooner we find this Prison Keyhole and get out of here, the better." Raimundo said.

"Agreed." Ikrauga said.

Just then the sandstorm disappears and the group find what looks like a gate and they go for it and they find a horn and they see what looks like an even larger figure crawling through the desert with a mountain on its back and Kratos blows on the horn making the giant come to them.

"Get on." Kratos said as he gets on Cronos and the group follow him.

"Okay, now what?" Katsuragi asked.

"Start climbing." Kratos said.

"It'll take forever." Meliodas said.

"Screw it. I'm doing this." Nex said as he takes the group and wraps them in shadows in the shape of a winged demon and starts flying for the top of the mountain.

 _(Temple of Pandora-Entrance)_

Nex's shadow arrives at the entrance of a giant temple and reverts back to his original form.

"That was handy." Toni said.

"Not doing it again." Nex said.

"Finally, the Temple of Pandora. Let's go find that Box." Kratos said.

"How? The gate's locked." Silver said.

Just then they see someone and it's a man who is burnt and destroyed with a missing hand and holding a staff.

"Who are you?" Nex asked.

"That's not important. The real question is do you have what it takes to conquer the Temple of the Gods?" The man asked.

"We know we can." Ky said.

"It's never been done. Sooner or later, the Harpies will bring what's left of you back for me to burn. The Gods hid the Box so no mortal can ever claim its power. Yet, year after year, I open the gates for more and more soldiers. Leave now." The man said.

"Thanks for the warning, but we'll handle it." Nex said.

"Now, let us pass." Kratos said.

"Very well." The man said as he throws a skull making a Harpy fly up and raise the gate. "May the Gods give you strength." The man said.

"Well, here we go." Omi said.

"Something tells me more trouble's gonna wait for us." Ky said unknowing to them Bowser Jr. watches them go into the temple.

"This should be fun. Let's give them some fun." Bowser Jr. said talking to what looks like a skeletal turtle like figure who roars in response.

The group arrive inside as the doors behind them close.

"Well, let's get started and don't tell me to stay here. I can handle myself." Ky said.

"Prove it. There are deadly trials ahead. Show me your determination, boy." Kratos said.

"Gladly." Ky said.

The group go through a large door and go for the next area.

 _(Temple of Pandora-Rings of Pandora)_

The group arrive at what looks like a circled room and they go through an open door with slamming spiked walls making some people nervous but Ky is determined and they go through the slamming spiked walls but then many undead soldiers appear and attack but the group defeat them and continue and Kratos finds a lever and pulls it revealing something and then two levers reveal and Ky and Nex pull them together creating a gem that shines a ray of light and going for a skull door and so the group return to the ring room and find a lift with a lever and so Kratos spins it making the ring spin revealing more open doors and they go through one of them and they come across what looks like a female face.

"Artemis." Kratos said.

 _"Kratos, the Gods demand more of you. You have learned to use the Blades of Chaos well, but they alone will not carry you to the end of your task. I offer you the very blade I used to slay a Titan. Take this weapon and use it to complete your task."_ Artemis said giving Kratos a blade full of purple energy. _"Go forth, Kratos. Go forth in the name of Olympus."_ Artemis said as she disappears.

The group keep going and they later arrive somewhere else.

 _(Temple of Pandora-Challenge of Atlas)_

The group arrive at a different part of the temple and they find many undead soldiers who attack with their swords but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope while Nex brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow while Kratos slashes with his chain blades and then strikes with Artemis' blade while Toni bashes with his hammer while Silver uses telekinesis while Katsuragi delivers ninja strikes while Hibari summons her rabbit to strike while Asuka spin slashes with her dual blades while Ikaruga slashes with her blade while Yagyu attacks with her umbrella while Raimundo unleashes four whirlwinds while Kimiko flame kicks while Omi unleashes blasts of water while Clay creates earthquakes while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze but then many Gorgons appear and try to turn them into stone but Ky casts Deep Freeze to freeze the Gorgons allowing Kratos use Poseidon's Rage to destroy the Gorgons and they defeat all of the enemies.

The group continue through the challenge while fighting off more Gorgons in their way and then they find a door carving of two warriors with missing shields and then they find a switch on the ground and so Ky presses the switch making a wall turn allowing Kratos to get to the wall and quickly pulls the group over with him and they go to the next part of the chamber while fighting off more minions in their way and they climb up a ladder taking them to the upper part of the chamber and find what looks like a shield and so Kratos takes it and places the shield on one of the two warriors carvings.

Ky goes up to find a lever and pulls making a roped weight go down and so the group use the rope to take them downwards to the lower part and they use a rope line to get across while taking down many undead soldiers stopping them and go to the other side to find another shield and Kratos takes it but then undead soldiers appear and attack group who fight off undead soldiers and later defeat them and they leave the lower part and return to the door carvings of the soldiers and Kratos places the shield on the second soldier opening the door.

The group go through the door taking them to a different room full of rolling buzz saws all over the room and then Kratos finds a level and pulls it making the gates open and they go through the gates to reach the other side and arrive in a different room with a massive stone door with a crack and so they explore around for way around and they go to the upper part and find a lever and Kratos pulls it making something push open giving Ky and idea and he and Silver use their telekinesis to make the giant stone ball lift up allowing Kratos to pull the lever again making the same push happen and so the stone ball rolls across and crashes at the cracked stone door revealing a way out.

"Nice!" Ky said.

"Way to use your brain again, dumbass." Nex said.

"Let's go. We're far from done." Kratos said as they keep going and out outside.

The group get across a bridge to reach the other side and they find a chest and Kartos opens it revealing a dead skeleton and Kratos pulls off the skull as the chest moves revealing a hole and so the group jump down the hole taking them to an underground place but they find many dead bodies much to the group's disgust but Nex doesn't care.

"So much dead…" Hibari said.

"The past continues to haunt me." Kratos said.

"What did happen, Kratos?" Ky asked.

"Before all this, I was a proud Spartan warrior, who led my army to glorious victory, until one day, we fought thousands of Barbarians from the East and they showed no mercy. Despite our courage and pride, we were overwhelmed by the Barbarians. I was on my last moments and so I pledged my loyalty to Ares and asked him to destroy my enemies in exchange for my life." Kratos said.

"You served Ares?" Ky asked.

"Yes. Now, this is what I have become." Kratos said.

"Kratos, you pledge your loyalty to the wrong person, you'll lose your heart as well." Ky said.

"I already have." Kratos said.

"Your preaching crap won't work on him. Cut it out." Nex said.

"YOU cut it out." Meliodas said.

"Let's just keep going." Yagyu said.

The group go through the underground and later return to the Rings of Pandora and they find a skull door and so Kratos places the skull on the skull door opening the way to the next part of the ringed room with a rolling boulder and so they go around the ringed room and find a staircase and use it to go up and they find a ladder and so they get on the rolling boulder and get on the ladder and start climbing up taking them to the upper part of the room and go to the next area.

 _(Temple of Pandora-Challenge of Poseidon)_

The group arrive outside of the temple and arrive at a ringed platform but then someone appears and it's Aku.

"Greetings." Aku said.

"Aku!" Toni said.

"Screw off. We don't have time for your bullcrap." Ky said.

"Oh, but you seek the very thing that will end a God. I cannot allow you to find it and end Ares' battle." Aku said.

"You are an ally of Ares? Then you die here!" Kratos yelled.

"Sorry, Spartan, but I am not your quarry. They are!" Aku said as tiny dog like creatures appear.

"Oh, how cute." Hibari said.

Just then the dog creatures transform into giant dog creatures and are more vicious.

"So much for cute." Raimundo said.

"Enjoy your time with these cute monsters." Aku said as he disappears.

The giant dog monsters attack the group with fireballs but Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a blade stand kick while Nex unleashes shadow drills and then unleashes shadow blades while Kratos shoots lightning bolts while Toni uses Chaos Spear while Silver unleashes telekinetic blades while Meliodas delivers strong punches while Katsuragi delivers ninja kicks while Asuka slashes with her dual blades while Ikaruga double slashes with her sword while Yagyu strikes with her umbrella while Hibari summons her rabbit and has it strike while Raimundo delivers a break dance style wind kick while Kimiko lashes with flame whips while Omi shoots water balls while Clay unleashes rock fists and sends them to punch and they defeat all of the dog creatures.

After the fight the group keep going while fighting off other monsters such as giant cyclops and more undead soldiers and they later find a way inside and find a lever and Kratos pulls it rotating the room and they find an open door and go outside and fight off more undead soldiers and they climb up rocky walls and get across to the other side and go inside and find themselves in a watery chamber full of cages full of victims and Kratos takes down a cage which has an undead soldier and Kratos smirks.

"I don't like that smirk." Ky said.

"I do." Nex said also smirking.

Nex and Kratos take the cage over to the next part of the room with flames and so Nex and Kratos send the undead soldier to the flames burning it opening the door allowing the group to move on and arrive at a different chamber full of water and they what looks like a trident and so Kratos takes the trident and they go into the water and beginning swimming underwater.

There is a hole underwater and so the group swim for the hole taking them into deeper water and they rise up to the surface to find shallow water and they start fighting off more dog creatures and they go into more deeper water and begin swimming and arrive in a ruined area and swim through the waters and they arrive at a tunnel with spiked walls closing in and so they swim faster before they close in and they reach the end and arrive at a different part of the ruined chamber and they come across moving walls and so they swim past the moving walls and they arrive at a hole and swim down in it and they swim upwards taking them back to the surface and they find another lever and so Kratos pulls it making pillars rise up and so they use the pillars to send them down to the deeper water and they swim through a tunnel and they later return to the Ring of Pandora.

"That was something." Ky said.

"Our trial is still far from over." Kratos said.

The group go through the ring room and go underwater again and they find a hole and so the group swim into the hoke taking them to another tunnel to swim through and they rise to the surface and arrive at a different area.

 _(Temple of Pandora-Challenge of Hades)_

The group arrive at a chamber full of lava and fire and they use a ladder to take them to a room with even more lava and fire.

"Welcome to Hell, everyone." Nex said.

"Just perfect." Silver said.

Just then Minotaurs appear.

"They're racing for their grave." Kratos said.

The Minotaurs charge at the group but Kratos sends them to a magical circle and savagely kills them all allowing a door to open.

"Guess that's one way to get through." Asuka said.

The group go through the door and arrive in a different chamber with floors opening showing lava but the group get through the opening floors but they come across arrows firing at walls but they avoid the arrows and they continue through the chamber while fighting off Minotaurs in their way and continue through the chamber that's like a maze but they manage to get through the chamber and arrive at the upper part of the first chamber where a statue rises from red water and they use the statue to unleash a beam of light and light a dark door revealing the way to another chamber which lights up with flames and rolling molten rocks come rolling across and so the group go through the chamber while dodging rolling molten rocks until they reach the end of the chamber and move onto the next part of the challenge while fighting off more monsters in their way and they climb upward taking them to a rope line and use it to get across while taking down more undead soldiers and climb up a ladder taking them to another chamber and they come across spinning blades but they avoid the spinning blades and find what looks like a wheel and Kratos spins it and something happens.

"Should we go back and see what happened?" Ky asked.

"Yes. Something useful should be from the beginning." Kratos said.

The group make their way back to the first chamber but then they see someone coming and it's Bowser Jr. standing in front of the giant wooden door.

"Hello, losers. Took ya long enough to get back here." Bowser Jr. said.

"How'd you get here, brat?" Ky asked.

"None of your business. Now, since you've come all this way, I've got a much bigger challenge for you." Bowser Jr. said as the wooden door starts to burst open and coming out is a rotten carcass of a Minotaur.

"What the…?" Toni asked.

Coming out from the wooden doors is what looks like the skeletal turtle-dragon creature known as Dry Bowser who roars.

"What sort of monster is this?" Kratos asked.

"This monster is my dad, or what's left of him anyway." Bowser Jr. said.

"Wait, THAT'S your dad? The one you ended before destroying your own world?" Ky asked.

"Yep. Dad, meet the losers." Bowser Jr. said as Dry Bowser roars again.

"So, now you brought your dad back as a skeletal minion? You're proud of this, aren't you?" Ky asked.

"You bet I am! It's about time I call the shots between us! Dad, kill them!" Bowser Jr. commanded as Dry Bowser roars.

 _(Boss Theme: Sinister Shadows)_

 _(Information: Defeat Dry Bowser!)_

Dry Bowser breathes blue flames at the group who dodge and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a vertical slash and then uses Quake Hammer while Nex delivers four brutal horizontal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a shadow uppercut while Kratos double slams his chain blades and then delivers a more powerful slam with the chain blades but Dry Bowser delivers a spinning strike with his shell and then delivers a fiery swipe with his claws but Meliodas slashes with his sword followed by Hellish Blaze while Silver shoots telekinetic bolts but Dry Bowser shoots blue fireballs but Kimiko manipulates the fireballs and sends them back while Yagyu delivers a ninja kick and the strikes with her umbrella but Dry Bowser breathes blue flames but Omi gets rid of the flames with a water blast while Toni uses Homing Attack but Dry Bowser delivers a spinning shell strike and then delivers a slamming shell attack but Asuka spin slashes with her dual swords while Raimundo delivers wind slices but Dry Bowser double strikes with his claws and then slams his fists on the ground creating blue fiery shockwaves but Ikaruga double slashes with her sword while Katsuragi delivers ninja strikes but Dry Bowser shoots blue fireballs but Clay unleashes a rock wall and delivers a kick while Hibari delivers ninja strikes.

Dry Bowser jumps into the air and delivers a bombing strike but they dodge and Kratos slashes with Artemis' blade and then unleashes lightning bolts while Nex unleashes shadow drills but Dry Bowser spin attacks with his shell while leaving a trail of blue flames but Toni uses Spin Dash followed by an axe kick while Omi lashes with water whips but Dry Bowser double strikes with his claws and then slams his fists on the ground unleashing blue fiery shockwaves but Katsuragi delivers ninja kicks while Clay unleashes four rocks and sends them to strike but Dry Bowser claps his claws together and tries to crush the group but Meliodas delivers a somersault slash with his sword and then delivers a big kick while Hibari summons her rabbit and has it strike but Dr Bowser attacks with his horns and then delivers a blue fiery strike with his claws but Ikaruga delivers an upper slash with her sword while Raimundo delivers a break dancing style wind kick but Dry Bowser shoots blue fireballs but Asuka slashes with one sword and then slashes with the other sword while Silver uses telekinesis to lift spears and sends them to strike but Dry Bowser slams his fists on the ground and unleashes blue fiery shockwaves but Yagyu delivers a charging strike with her umbrella while Kimiko delivers a flaming kick but Dry Bowser breathes blue flames but Ky casts Tidal Wave and then delivers four diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and then delivers a lower horizontal slash.

Dry Bowser claps his claws at the group and try to crush them but Silver slams his palms on the ground creating a shockwave to stun Dry Bowser allowing Hibari to deliver a palm strike but Dry Bowser breathes massive blue flames and then unleashes a circle of blue fireballs and sends them to strike but Omi gets rid of the fireballs and then unleashes ice needles while Yagyu delivers a spinning strike with her umbrella but Dry Bowser jumps into the air and tries to deliver a bombing strike with his shell but Clay unleashes an earth pillar sending Dry Bowser upward allowing Ikaruga to deliver a double rising slash with her sword but Dry Bowser delivers a spinning strike with his shell while leaving a trail of blue flames but Meliodas delivers two strong punches while Kratos savagely spin strikes with his chain blades and then uses Poseidon's Rage but Dry Bowser double strikes with his claws and then slams his fists on the ground unleashing blue fiery shockwaves but Kimiko shoots fireballs while Asuka slashes with her dual swords but Dry Bowser attacks with his horns and then delivers a spin strike with his claws but Toni uses Chaos Spears while Katsuragi delivers a spinning ninja kick but Dry Bowser claps his claws together to try and crush the group but Raimundo claps his hands and unleashes a giant whirlwind while Nex casts Dark Thunder followed using Dark Raid but Dry Bowser breathes massive blue flames and then unleashes a circle of blue fireballs and sends them to strike but Ky triple vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then unleashes light blades and they finish off Dry Bowser who stumbles back.

Dry Bowser roars and breathes more blue flames but Ky slashes at Dry Bowser sending him to the wooden door and Dry Bowser scatters into bones.

"NOOOOO! Even as a skeleton, he's useless! This is NOT over!" Bowser Jr. yelled taking the bones and leaves the chamber.

"That should keep him away from us for a bit." Silver said.

"Let's go before he comes back." Omi said.

"Hold on. There's something important behind that door." Kratos said.

The group go through the door and find a spiral staircase and they find a chest that has another dead body and so Kratos takes the skull and return to the first chamber and make their way back to the Ring of Pandora and Kratos places the skull on the skull door draining the water and they go inside a statue and use the gem to illuminate a beam of light at another gem and just then everything starts to shake as rocks start falling.

"What's going on now?" Katsuragi asked.

The statue starts rising through the top of the temple and outside the same man sees the statue rising.

"What happened?" Toni asked.

"Something convenient." Kratos said as he goes for the statue and uses the lever to take them upward and the statue takes the group to a new place.

 _(Cliffs of Madness)_

The group arrive at a very top of the cliffs and they see a dead body being eaten by a Harpy.

"This Harpy, it serves as a warning of my decision." Kratos said.

"You mean the decision you made to serve Ares?" Ky asked.

"Yes and it cost me everything. Before I could meet my end at the hands of the Barbarians, I had no choice but to trade everything in order to save myself. I pledged my services to Ares to save me and made me a perfect warrior. My fate was sealed. These Blades of Chaos were the weapons Ares bestowed me and now they remain with me as a symbol of my servitude to the War God." Kratos explained. "Begone, vile beast! Return to your master! Tell him I am no longer his! I will find Pandora's Box and he will tremble and fall before me." Kratos said.

"How much father until we find that stupid box?" Nex asked.

"As long as it takes." Omi said.

"We can't waste any more time. Let's hurry." Ky said.

The group begin moving through the cliffs while fighting off monsters and solving more puzzles and trials such as moving blocks before spikes rise up and moving blocks into right positions and later they manage to find two necklaces for the two statues and place the necklaces on the statues making a bridge and use it to get across to reach the other side of the cliffs but then Kratos stops.

"What's wrong?" Clay asked.

"My memories continue to come to me. The memory of me slaughtering many in Ares' name. As long as I remained, no one was safe. My sole purpose was to kill all I see. I led an army of Ares to conquest and there was village, who I believed opposed Ares and we raided that village. As I came to the temple, I was warned not enter, but I did and killed many in the temple, but among those many were…my wife and child." Kratos said shocking everyone minus Nex.

"YOU killed your family?" Silver asked.

"But…we thought Ares did." Raimundo said.

"Ares was the cause of me destroying them. Because of that act, I vowed I would destroy the God of War and avenge my family. He will die for what he did that night." Kratos said.

The group continue through the cliffs and they later go for the next area.

 _(Architect's Tomb)_

The group arrive at what looks like a tomb with rolling buzz saws and so they avoid the buzz saws and reach the other side and come across a gate and it's locked and so they use switches to unlock the gate to continue onward while fighting off many monsters in their path and continue to solve puzzles and avoiding more traps and they find a skull door as well as corpses and so Kratos takes a skull and puts it in the skull door opening it taking them to a different area and go inside different tomb and climb down a spiral staircase and find more obstacles and just then more monsters appear and attack but the group fight them off one by one until every single monster is defeated and later the door opens taking them in a room with three statues of three Gods and a sphere and Kratos opens the sphere revealing a chest with red soul like energy.

"Kratos, is that…" Ky stops talking.

"Pandora's Box." Kratos said and just then Athena appears.

 _"Kratos, your journey is at an end. You are the first mortal to ever find Pandora's Box. There is still time to save Athens. Bring the box back to my city and use it to kill Ares."_ Athena said as she disappears.

"There's no time to lose. Let's get back to Athens and kick Ares' ass." Meliodas said.

The group bring Pandora's Box back to the entrance.

"Finally, I have what I need to kill a God." Kratos said.

"Let's hurry back to Athens and finish this." Ky said.

Back at the Athens battlefield Aku who is in his black bird form flies to Ares who is still destroying the city.

"Ares, the Spartan has done it. He has obtained Pandora's Box." Aku said.

"I see." Ares said smirking evilly.

"I shall deal with them." Aku said.

"No. They won't live long enough to see it open." Ares said grabbing a pillar with a sharp point and then throws the pillar to the temple. "Goodbye, Spartan. Rot in the depths of Hades." Ares said.

The group are still in the temple with the box and just then Ky sees something.

"What's that?" Ky asked seeing the pillar coming at them.

"Look out!" Kraots yelled shoving Ky aside and the pillar impales Kratos and pins him against the wall.

"Kratos!" Ky cried as he tries to move the pillar but to no avail.

"It's not working." Nex said.

"Of course not." A voice said and they see Bowser Jr. with the box. "Now, I'll be taking this." Bowser Jr. said trying to take the box.

"Don't let him have the box!" Kratos said coughing out blood.

"Get away from it!" Ky yelled as he throws Dawn of Hope at Bowser Jr. but Dry Bowser shoots a blue fireball at Ky but Nex creates a shadow barrier. "Kratos, I'll get this thing off you." Ky said.

"No, leave me… You must kill Ares." Kratos said.

"No, Kratos. I'm not leaving you. A true warrior NEVER leaves anyone behind, especially a friend!" Ky said.

"After I told you about what I have done in the past and everything I have done to get here, you still call me a friend…?" Kratos asked.

"Yes! You're not a horrible person, Kratos. Just misguided. Ares used you." Ky said.

"Ky, hurry up!" Nex yelled as Bowser Jr. continues to steal the box but the rest of the group stops him.

"Go, Ky! You must kill Ares. Avenge the lives he made me took… Go forth…in the name of Olympus…" Kratos said breathing his last.

"No…Kratos, no!" Ky cried.

"Hehehehe! You lost, this time, Princey! The box is Ares'! You're doomed! Hahahaha!" Bowser Jr. said as he and Dry Bowser take Pandora's Box and they disappear.

"Well, this sucks." Nex said.

"Kratos is dead and the box is Ares' now. Athens is more doomed." Kimiko said.

"It's my fault. Kratos gave up his life to save me." Ky said.

"It's not your fault…" Nex said.

"Huh?" Ky asked.

"Kratos was being a noble warrior because you have to survive for your own destiny. Besides, if that pillar was coming for me, you'd probably risk your life for me, right?" Nex asked.

"Yeah, of course." Ky said.

"Despite your differences, you still trusted Kratos and showed him what friendship means. Now, we have to return the favor for him." Nex said.

"But how? They're going to Athens and it's going to take forever to keep up." Toni said.

"Also, you said you wouldn't do that shadow transport again." Hibari said.

Just then a rumbling occurs and they see that they're going to Athens.

"How?" Silver asked.

"Wait…" Ky look to see Cronos taking them to Athens. "It's Cronos. He's taking us to Athens. He wants us to succeed where Kratos failed. Well, I won't waste this chance! I'll defeat Ares and avenge Kratos!" Ky said.

"THAT'S the Ky I know." Nex said.

"That was actually nice." Omi said.

"Shut up." Nex said turning away.

"Don't worry, Kratos. I'll end your suffering soon." Ky said to himself.

Cronos continues his way to Athens with Ky determined to put an end to Ares' rampage.

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. Now, we're getting to the endgame of the GoW arc and I hope you enjoyed the trials the group had to go through and I hope you're looking forward for the next chapter. Anyway, next time, Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, Hibari, Silver, and Kratos prepare for the final battle against the God of War Ares and save Athens.** **I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**


	27. Chapter 26: Fall of the God of War

Chapter 26: Fall of the God of War

Cronos with the Temple of Pandora still on his back crawls through the desert for Athens and he later sees the city and raises his hand allowing the group to get on the hand which is guiding them to the gate of the desert and they get off the hand.

"Thanks for the lift, Cronos! I'll be sure to talk to Zeus when I see him." Ky said making the Titan smile and goes back to the desert.

"Now, we have to get the box back and stop Ares." Meliodas said.

"This is gonna be tough, but we can manage." Ky said as they go for Athens.

 _(Information: Return to Athens and confront Ares!)_

The group leave the desert and return to the battlefield of Athens and see that the city is in a terrible state.

"There's Ares." Nex said.

"Yeah, but he has the box now. How can we beat him?" Ky asked.

"I think I should be able to help." A voice said and they see an elder figure having white hair and beard wearing a white robe revealing his upper body.

"Who're you?" Toni asked.

"Wait, you're Zeus…" Ky said.

"You have returned from the Temple of Pandora and lived. No one has ever survived such a feat. Even though my son, Kratos perished, you are still determined to defeat Ares, as he possess the Box of Pandora." Zeus said.

"So, you're gonna help us? How?" Kimiko asked.

"I offer you this power." Zeus said as he unleashes energy on Ky making him glow a powerful electric energy.

 _(Obtained: Lightning Blade)_

"Whoa… Thanks for this, Zeus." Ky said.

"Gratitude is unnecessary. Use this to defeat Ares." Zeus said.

"Right. Oh, I almost forgot. It's about your father, Cronos. If we defeat Ares, can you release him from enslavement?" Ky asked.

"Release him from his curse?" Zeus asked.

"Look, I don't know why you put him in that position, but I promised I'd talk to you about it." Ky said.

"Very well. Should you destroy Ares, I will consider freeing him from his prison." Zeus said.

"Thank you, Lord Zeus. Okay, let's go. We got a score to settle with Ares." Ky said as he starts moving and everyone else follows him.

"That mortal has a such a kind a strong heart. It's pure of light, absent of darkness, unlike any mortal." Zeus said.

"That's because he's pure of heart." Nex said stopping. "Ky may be an idiot and sees too much good in anyone, but he doesn't lose faith in someone, who deserves a chance. He, along with two more people like him is the embodiment of hope. No matter how many times someone tries to take him down, he'll come back again and again." Nex said.

"Yes, but you, boy, are like my son. Your heart is as black as Hades, but you assist Ky." Zeus said.

"That's because…he's my friend, despite our differences. I hate his positive attitude, but it's hard not to be around him, no matter how much you try to push him away over and over again." Nex said as he goes for the group.

"Light and dark together. The balance necessary to keep the world in check." Zeus said as he disappears in lightning.

The group go through Athens and they later arrive at the entrance of the Temple of the Oracle and they find someone where the gravedigger was and it's Kratos.

"K-Kratos…?!" Ky asked shocked and runs to the Spartan.

"Ky." Kratos said.

"You're alive, but how?" Silver asked.

"The Depths of Hades cannot hold me and now my quest to destroy Ares is at hand." Kratos said.

"But Ares has Pandora's Box. How can we stop him?" Asuka asked.

"I know a way." Kratos said.

 _(Information: Confront Ares!)_

The group make their way through the temple and they later arrive at a different area.

 _(Battlefield)_

The group arrive at the battlefield where they find Ares with Pandora's Box chained to his hand.

"Zeus! Do you see now what your son can do?! You cast your favor on Athena, but her city lies in the ruins before me! Now, Pandora's Box is mine! Would you have me use it against Olympus itself?!" Ares yelled at the sky.

"Ares!" Kratos yelled.

"Well, well. Kratos, returned from the Underworld." Ares said and looks up at the sky. "Is this the best you can do, Father?! You would send in pathetic mortals to defeat me?! The God of War?!" Ares yelled.

Ky casts Thunder on Ares to break his chains off making him drop Pandora's Box.

"No!" Ares yelled.

The box drops in front of the group and Kratos runs for the box.

"Finally." Kratos said as he pushes the top off and then energy is released from the box and surges for the Spartan making him grow up to the same size as Ares.

"Whoa…!" Ky said.

"Dude…" Raimundo said.

"Now, I'm gonna help." Ky said as he enters his Pure form as angel wings appear and white marks appear on his body and his eyes turn pure white and flies to the air to Kratos.

"Your power…" Kartos said.

 _"Let's do this, Kratos. Together!"_ Pure-Ky said.

"You are still mortals! Every bit as weak as the day you begged me to save your pitiful life!" Ares yelled.

"I am not the same man you found that day. The monster you created has returned…to kill you." Kratos said taking out his chain blades.

 _"And while we're at it, he has a new friend to help out! It's monster and angel versus asshole!"_ Pure-Ky said.

"You don't know what a true monster is and angels fall before my might!" Ares yelled as six blades appear out of his back.

 _(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

 _(Information: Team up with Kratos and defeat Ares!)_

Ares creates a hammer and swings it at the two but they dodge and Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then unleashes light blades and sends them to strike while Kratos vertical slashes with his chain blades and then deliver slamming strikes but Ares creates a scythe and swings it at the two and then delivers a shoulder charging strike but Kratos uses Poseidon's Rage and electrocutes the War God while Ky unleashes chains of light and traps Ares and then diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Lightning Blade dealing awesome damage but Ares uses his flaming blades to deliver quick slashes and then summons his hammer and delivers a strong swing and then slams the hammer on the ground but Ky uses Light Surge and then shoots four orbs of light while Kratos throws lightning bolts but Ares strikes with his six flame blades followed by summoning his scythe and strikes with it but Kratos delivers savage spinning strikes with his chain blades and then delivers a strong slam while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing pillars of light but Ares summons his hammer and makes it breathe fire but Kratos uses Poseidon's Rage and electrocutes Ares while Ky delivers four horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light blades.

Ares attacks with his six flame blades and then delivers a powerful charge but Kratos retaliates with slashing with his chain blades and then delivers a savage spin while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Light Thunder and then casts Light Fire but Ares disappears and reappears and unleashes meteors down at the two but they dodge and Ky unleashes falling stars and rain down at the War God causing massive damage while Kratos throws lightning bolts but Ares summons his scythe and throws it around to get the two but they dodge and Ky unleashes light chains and lashes with them while Kratos triple slam their chain blades and then delivers a stronger slam but Ares attacks with his six flame blades and then delivers a charging strike but Ky delivers five diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing pillars of light while Kratos slashes with his chain blades and then slashes with Artemis' blade but Ares summons his hammer and swings with it and then unleashes fire but Kratos delivers a savage spinning strike with his chain blades and then delivers a giant slamming strike while Ky delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Lightning Blade and after enough attacks Ares is sent back but he roars and creates a warp hole and sucks up the two as they try to avoid the sucking but they go into the warp hole.

"Ky! Kratos!" Silver cried.

"Oh, no!" Omi said.

"Damn you!" Nex yelled casting Dark Thunder on Ares.

"Foolish mortals!" Ares yelled as he tries to slam down at the group who dodge.

"Lemme handle these losers, Ares." Bowser Jr. said as he sends Dry Bowser to attack.

 _(Illusionary Realm)_

Ky who is back to his original form and Kratos fall in front of the temple and they look around.

 _"I have taught you many ways to kill a mortal, Kratos. Flesh that burns, bones that break, but to break a man's spirit is to truly destroy him. Do you realize this place, Spartan? The location of your greatest failure. Perhaps there is a chance you can undo the deeds of the past."_ Ares said.

"Don't worry, Kratos. Whatever's in there, we'll face this." Ky said and Kratos nods.

Kratos kicks down the door and they arrive in a room and find two figures which is a woman with dark brown hair and a little girl with a hairband.

"Kratos. What's happening? Where are we?" The woman asked.

"By the Gods… Is this real…?" Kratos asked.

"Kratos, what's going on? Who are they?" Ky asked.

"My wife, Lysandra and my child, Calliope." Kratos said.

"That's them…?" Ky asked.

Just then multiple Kratos clones appear as savage monsters and surround the four.

"Daddy!" Calliope cried.

"Ares! There is nothing you can put in my way to stop me! I WILL save my family!" Kratos yelled.

"And I'll help!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

 _(Battle Theme: Sinister Shadows)_

 _(Information: Defeat all the Kratos clones while defending Kratos' family!)_

The Kratos clones attack with their chain blades at Lysandra and Calliope but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Thunder while Kratos uses Poseidon's Rage to electrocute the clones but the clones slash at the two with their chain blades but Ky blocks and delivers a counter strike and then uses Holy Blade and slashes at the clones with massive strikes with the light coated Keyblade and then delivers the final slamming strike while unleashing light pillars while Kratos delivers a savage spinning strike with his chain blades but the Kratos clones swing their chain blades but Kratos slashes with Artemis' blade followed by a huge slash while Ky delivers four vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash and then uses Lethal Blade but the Kratos clones try to attack at Lysandra and Calliope but Kratos grabs the clones and slams them against the ground while Ky delivers a somersault slash and then uses Lightning Blade but the Kratos clones tackle at the two but Ky casts Stop to freeze them allowing Kratos to use Poseidon's Rage and electrocutes them but the Kratos clones deliver spinning slashes with their chain blades but Ky uses Heaven's Space and teleports and slashes and keeps teleporting and slashing at every clone and then appears above and delivers a slamming strike while unleashing a light explosion while Kratos throws lightning bolts and then slashes with his chain blades but then more Kratos clones appear and surround the two.

"There's too many!" Kratos said backing to protect his family.

"I got this!" Ky said as he coats Dawn of Hope with pure light. "ELYSIUM!" Ky shouted as he unleashing a powerful light surrounding the Kratos clones and the light destroys clone after clone until no more remain and with every clone gone Ky kneels down breathing heavily. "We…did it…" Ky said breathing still.

"Kratos…please take us home." Lysandra said.

"Do you see, God of War?! You took them once! You'll NEVER have them again!" Kratos yelled.

 _"You cannot save them, Kratos. You gave them up in your quest for power. There is a price to pay for everything you've gain."_ Ares said.

"Not that price…I didn't want them to die." Kratos said.

 _"No price is too high for I've offered."_ Ares said as the chain blades are taken. _"You rejected me. A GOD! Now, you have no power, no magic! All that's left for you is death!"_ Ares said as the chain blades fly at Lysandra and Calliope.

"No…! Not again…!" Kratos cried.

"Bastard…" Ky said.

Ky and Kratos are back in Athens.

"Ky!" Meliodas said as he and the others run to him.

"Where's Kratos?" Ky asked.

The group turn to see Kratos kneeling as Ares is holding his sword behind him.

"Kratos…!" Ky said trying to move but he kneels.

"You idiot, you used too much of your power." Nex said.

"But…" Ky stops talking.

"You should have joined me, Kratos. You should have been stronger!" Ares said as he's about to slash at Kratos.

"No…!" Ky cried.

Just then something appears and it's a giant sword.

"By the Gods…" Kratos said as he moves from Ares' attack and goes for the giant blade.

"I gotta help him." Ky said.

"But you haven't recovered yet." Raimundo said.

"I don't care! I'm NOT turning my back!" Ky said as he enters his Pure form again and flies to help.

"You idiot…" Nex said small smiling.

"I still have allies on Olympus, Ares! Now, you will see how strong I am!" Kratos said.

 _"You'll see just how strong WE are!"_ Pure-Ky said.

"You will die here, Spartan! You will perish along with Athens!" Ares yelled.

 _(Boss Theme: The Deep End)_

 _(Information: Team up with Kratos and destroy Ares!)_

Ares slashes with his sword and then strikes with his six flame blades but Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing orbs and light sends them to strike while Kratos slashes with the giant sword followed by a slamming slash but Ares unleashes a fireball and throws it at the two but they dodge and Ky unleashes four pillars of light and cause massive damage on Ares while Kratos triple slashes with the giant blade but Ares thrusts his sword on the ground and making pillars crash into them to strike but Ky unleashes light chains and lashes with them while Kratos spin slashes with the giant blade but Ares strikes with his six flame blades and then delivers a charging strike but Kratos blocks the attack and then delivers a stab at the God of War and then delivers a hard strike while Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial roundhouse slash and then uses Holy Blade and delivers massive slashes with his light coated Keyblade and then delivers the final slamming strike and unleashes a giant light pillar but Ares swings his sword and then unleashes a trail of flames but the two dodge and Ky shoots orbs of light while Kratos slams with the giant sword.

Ares disappears and reappears and slashes at the two with his sword and they try to avoid the slashes but the slashes deliver heavy damage on them but Ky casts Cure on himself and Kratos and then unleashes light blades and sends them to strike at Ares while Kratos delivers brutal slashes with the giant blade but Ares delivers fast impaling strikes with his six flame blades and then thrusts his sword on the ground and makes pillars crash into them but Kratos retaliates with impaling at the God of War and then delivers a tackle sending Ares against the wall while Ky multi slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then covers himself in light and delivers a charging strike while still in the light and causes massive damage on Ares who roars in rage and then unleashes meteors to rain down at Ky who creates raining stars and makes them fall down at Ares to counter and strikes at Ares while Kratos slashes with the giant blade and then delivers a slamming strike but Ares swings his sword and then unleashes two fireballs at the two who dodge and Kratos jumps into the air and delivers a slamming slash with the giant sword but Ares impales at Kratos with his six flame blades and tries to attack with his sword but Ky unleashes light chains to trap Ares and unleashes orbs of light.

Ares manages to free himself and disappears again and reappears and delivers many slashes at the two dealing heavy damage but Ky casts Cure on himself and Kratos and then slashes at the God of War with Dawn of Hope followed by a rising slash and then uses Light Raid while Kratos spin slashes with the giant blade but Ares retaliates with spreading fire from his sword and then creates more pillars to attack but Kratos delivers a shoulder charge at Ares sending him against the wall allowing Ky to unleash rays of light and sends them to strike at Ares damaging the War God who retaliates with trying to strike at Ky with his six flame blades but Ky dodges every strike but Ares slams his sword but Kratos blocks the attack and delivers a counter charge sending Ares back while Ky delivers four horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by five diagonal slashes and then unleashes light pillars but Ares fires three fireballs and sends them to strike at the two but they dodge and Kratos stabs at Ares and then jumps and delivers a brutal dive attack while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial somersault slash and unleashes a giant light orb and throws it at Ares.

Ares throws his sword full of fire and tries to burn the two but they dodge the throwing sword and Kratos triple slashes with the giant blade and then delivers a slamming slash while Ky unleashes discs of light and causes massive damage but Ares disappears and reappears and unleashes meteors down at the two but Ky unleashes a light barrier for protection and then creates giant light blades and makes them rain down at the War God while Kratos vertical slashes with the giant blade and then delivers a giant swing but Ares thrusts his sword on the ground and makes pillars attack and the shoots three fireballs but Kratos impales at Ares and charges him to the wall allowing Ky to deliver five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Light Fire and then casts Light Thunder but Ares attacks with his six flame blades and then slashes with his sword while unleashing trails of flames but Ky retaliates with unleashing light chains and lashes with them while Kratos jumps in the air and delivers a slamming strike with the giant sword but Ares disappears and delivers many slashes to cause heavy damage but Ky casts a light barrier to protect himself and Kratos and then Kratos delivers a heavy swing with his sword while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a vertical slash and then unleashes light blades and sends them to strike and they finish off Ares who stumbles back.

"Remember, Kratos… It was I, who saved you…in your greatest need." Ares said.

"I haven't forgotten, Ares. I remember how you saved me." Kratos said.

"That night…I was trying to make you a great warrior…" Ares said.

"You succeeded." Kratos said as he impales the giant blade into Ares' chest and then pulls the blade out as Ares bleeds and falls to the ocean and then explodes.

Later Ky reverts back to his normal state and then falls but Nex creates a shadow hand and grabs him.

"You're always reckless!" Nex berated.

"Sorry, I just had to help…" Ky said smiling.

"Dumbass." Nex said.

"At least Athens is saved and Ares is defeated." Ikaruga said.

"Talk about a big victory." Toni said.

"I wouldn't say that." Clay said pointing at the disheartened Kratos.

"Grrrr! I'm SICK of that loser butting in! He defeated a GOD!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"How unfortunate. Ares would have made an excellent addition to our cause." Aku said.

"Whatever. Let's just get outta here." Bowser Jr. said as he, Aku, and Dry Bowser disappear.

 _(Kratos' Boat)_

The group and Kratos are now in his ship and is talking to the Athena statue.

"Athena, rid me of these memories that haunt me still." Kratos said.

 _"You have done well, Kratos. Though we mourn the death of our brother, the Gods are indebted to you. We promised your sins would be forgiven and so they are, but we never promised to take away your nightmares. No man nor God could ever forget the terrible deeds you have done."_ Athena said.

"That sucks. Maybe when this world gets restored, I can have Ami…" Ky was cut off by Nex's elbow.

"No!" Nex said.

 _"Young Ky, Zeus has seen the courage you provided. For helping defeat Ares, Zeus will free Cronos from his imprisonment and Cronos offers his thanks and will do anything should you need him."_ Athena said.

"Thanks, Lady Athena. I just wish Kratos would stop suffering. He doesn't deserve it." Ky said.

 _(Cliffs of Olympus)_

The group and Kratos are now on a cliff on the field.

"The Gods of Olympus have abandoned me. There is no hope." Kratos said.

"Kratos…wait, don't…" Ky was cut off as Kratos jumps off the cliff. "KRATOS!" Ky shouted.

Just then Kratos returns to the cliff.

"What the…?" Raimundo asked.

 _"You will not die this day, Kratos."_ Athena said as she opens a gold gate. _"The Gods cannot allow one, who has performed such service to perish by his own hands. Ares' tactics were brutal and his path of destruction had to be stopped, but now there is an empty throne in Olympus. A new God of War is needed. Take these stairs, Kratos. They lead to your ultimate reward."_ Athena said.

"Wow, Kratos is gonna be a new God! Way to level up!" Ky said.

"This must be where we part ways, Ky. You have stayed by my side this long against Ares. I thank you. I am proud to call you my friend." Kratos said.

"I'm glad you think that, Kratos. Good luck with your new title." Ky said.

Kratos walks to the gate and it starts to close.

 _"You are welcome back to Olympus anytime. Olympus and the Gods are in your debt."_ Athena said as she disappears.

"Kratos will be fine." Katsuragi said.

"Yeah. He's strong, but he has a heart like everyone else." Ky said.

Just then a Prison Keyhole appears and Ky and Nex unlock the Prison Keyhole creating a bright light.

Ky takes one more look at the battlefield and sees the citizens of Athens rebuilding the destroyed city.

"Nice to see everything back in order." Ky said.

"Can we go now?" Toni asked.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"You're not going anywhere." A voice said as a slash goes for Ky.

Ky dodges the slash and then summons Dawn of Hope to block more slashes and then Ky delivers an upper kick pushing the attacker back and Ky gets into his fighting stance but then Revenant reveals himself.

"Rev… Dad…" Ky said.

"So, you survived the deadly trials of a temple and managed to defeat a God. You really are my son." Revenant said.

"Why, Dad?! Why are you siding with them?" Ky asked.

"I could care less about what Malus wants, but because that bitch Hilda has brought me back and Narasix corrupted my heart, there's no going back from this now. If I were still human, I would have some degree of pride, but I'm free from compassion." Revenant said.

"I don't wanna fight you, Dad. Mom wouldn't want this…" Ky said.

"Amora is not here to save you." Revenant said.

"When I first saw that figure in the catacombs of Divine Kingdom, was that you?" Ky asked.

"Oh, you remember our first encounter. Yes, the hooded being you fought was me. It was back when I had will and no mind. My memory was gone until one year later, everything came flooding back and now, I'm looking at my own son." Revenant said.

"Dad, please… Don't do this… You have no idea how happy I am to finally realize that I have a dad and how much I wanted to meet him all these years, but seeing you on the wrong side…my heart's broken." Ky said.

"Good. I'll break more than your heart. I'll crush your spirit." Revenant said as he dashes at Ky but Nex blocks the attack.

"Dammit, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Nex demanded.

"You! The wretched spawn of Mortem and Hilda!" Revenant yelled.

"Spawn of what?! You're saying Hilda's my…" Nex was cut off as Revenant stabs Nex's in his stomach.

"Nex!" Ky cried.

"Filthy abomination. I see you, I see those vile traitors." Revenant said.

"Hey, not cool!" Toni yelled.

"Back off!" Revenant yelled as he unleashes black lightning at the group knocking them out. "Now, no one will interfere with us." Revenant said.

"Dad, no! I don't wanna do this…" Ky said.

"You're pathetic. I'm ashamed you're my son." Revenant said as he charges to attack at Ky.

 _(Boss Theme: Reincarnation-Ky vs. Revenant)_

 _(Information: Survive Revenant's attacks!)_

Revenant slashes at Ky with his katana and then unleashes a poisonous slash streak but Ky dodges out of the way and tries to triple slash with Dawn of Hope followed by Lightning Blade but Revenant shoots energy shots from his arm cannon and then delivers a dashing strike but Ky blocks the attack and delivers a counter strike but Revenant disappears in black mist and reappears and delivers a horizontal slash from behind but Ky quickly moves out of the way and casts Water and then casts Fire but Revenant easily dodges the spells and then delivers an impaling strike with his katana and then delivers an up and down slash damaging Ky who casts Cure on himself but Revenant raises his katana and sends out a poisonous disc at Ky who jumps back and tries to diagonal slash with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash but Revenant grabs Ky's wrist and then twists it making Ky scream in pain.

Ky manages to free himself from Revenant's grasp and casts Earth but Revenant jumps over the rock pillars and delivers a diving slash with his katana and then unleashes black lightning but Ky avoids the lightning and uses Strike Raid but Revenant disappears and reappears but Ky tries to slash with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse kick but Revenant disappears again and then reappears behind Ky and tries to horizontal slash with his katana and then unleashes four slash streaks but Ky dodges every slash streak and tries to somersault slash but Revenant grabs the blade of the Keyblade and then slams Ky to the ground on his back causing more pain and Revenant tries to shoot energy shots from his arm cannon but Ky rolls out of the way and tries to deliver an upper kick but Revenant backs off and throws his katana at Ky who blocks the throwing katana but Revenant appears in front of Ky's face and delivers a stab at Ky's abdomen making blood drip from Ky's mouth.

"Is this the best you can do? Really? You're a disappointment." Revenant said.

"Dad, stop it! Please…!" Ky begged.

"Hmph. What happened to all that bravado and determination you had when fighting Ares? Now, in my presence, you're nothing but a weakling." Revenant said delivering a kick at Ky's stomach making him cough out blood from his mouth and Ky hits the ground.

Ky gets back up and sees that Revenant is gone and as Ky looks around Revenant is levitating in the air upside down and fires energy shots from his arm cannon and then unleashes black lightning getting Ky knocking him down and Ky tries to get back up but Revenant stomps on both his hands and then thrusts his katana on Ky's Keyblade.

"Stand up and fight me!" Revenant yelled pointing his arm cannon at Ky.

"I can't… I don't wanna fight you…" Ky said.

"Then you're not my son!" Revenant said firing an energy shot from his arm cannon sending Ky back and falls to the deeper part of the battlefield.

"Dammit… What's wrong with me…?! Why does it have to be MY dad?" Ky asked.

Just then Revenant appears in front of Ky and then delivers a strong kick at his face knocking him back.

"Get up, Virtus! Show me what the Prince of Light can do!" Revenant said coating his katana with poison.

"But, I've always wanted to know about my father… I wanted to know how much of a great warrior he was. I can't stand seeing you like this. I want to find some way to help…" Ky said but Revenant stomps on his chest making Ky cough out more blood.

"How utterly worthless?! You call yourself the Prince of Light?! You call yourself a Keyblade wielder?! You're nothing! You'll never become a Keyblade Master! It was my biggest mistake performing that Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony on you when you were a toddler. You and your worthless cousin are embarrassments to Keyblade wielders before you! Fight me or meet your end!" Revenant yelled.

 _"What can I do…? I've still yet to recover my power after using it all and now there's nothing I can do…"_ Ky said in his mind.

"So, you still won't fight me. I knew you're still weak. I have no son." Revenant said as he stomps on Ky's face and everything turns black.

 _Flashback:_

 _In Divine Kingdom in the castle Fortitudo is talking to Amora._

 _"Well, today's the day. Our baby is finally due!" Amora said excited._

 _"I know. I still can't believe it. Me, a father. I haven't been this excited for as long I can remember." Fortitudo said._

 _Just then a servant arrives._

 _"Lady Amora, it's time." The servant said._

 _"Good luck. Remember to breathe, take it easy, and…" Fortitudo was cut off._

 _"Fortitudo, back off. I'll be fine. It will hurt, but it will be worth it." Amora said._

 _"Okay. Off you go. I'll go see how Draco, Jin, and Astra are coming along with their training." Fortitudo said as he leaves._

 _It's later nighttime and screaming is heard and Fortitudo rushes his way back to the castle._

 _"Damn…! I need to hurry!" Fortitudo said as he arrives at the castle and then he finds a door that's closed and he hears one final scream and just then crying is heard. "Could this be it?" Fortitudo asked as he knocks on the door which opens revealing a servant._

 _"Lord Fortitudo, you're just in time! Your precious gift is finally here." The servant said._

 _"Tell me, how is Amora?" Fortitudo asked._

 _"Lady Amora will be fine." The servant said._

 _"And the baby?" Fortitudo asked._

 _"You have a healthy baby boy." The servant said._

 _Fortitudo enters the chamber and finds Amora on a bed._

 _"You're here…" Amora said and Fortitudo finds a baby boy with short gold hair and blush on his cheeks in a blue blanket._

 _"He's small and looks just like me." Fortitudo said touching the baby's nose making the baby small cry. "Congratulations, Mom." Fortitudo said holding Amor'a hand and just then the baby places his hand on Fortitudo's._

 _"Oh, look. I think he's trying to say 'hello'." Amora said._

 _"Hello. We're so happy you're finally here, Virtus. We've been waiting for you for quite a while." Fortitudo said carrying Virtus who chuckles and then goes to sleep and the two hug their new son._

 _Flashback End._

"Ky!" A voice called.

"Ky, dude! Get up!" Another called.

"Ky, please wake up." Another voice said.

Ky opens his blue eyes and sees the group awake.

"Ugh…" Ky gets up and holds his head. "Where's Revenant?" Ky asked.

"Gone. As we got up, we only found you." Ikaruga said.

"Oh." Ky said looking down.

 _"I knew you're still weak. I have no son!"_ Revenant said in Ky's head.

"Damn… Why?! Why does it have to be my dad? What'd I do to deserve this?" Ky asked to himself.

"Ky?" Omi asked.

"I'm okay. Well, not really. It just sucks figuring out that your dad's on the wrong side and you're forced to fight him when you don't want to. How am I supposed to pass the test if I have to deal with Dad?" Ky asked.

"You're gonna have to deal with him, like it or not. He's on the wrong side and that means he's your enemy now. You'll no choice but to fight him." Nex said.

"But this sucks. Malus is doing this to make me suffer and I'm sick of it! I'm sick of him trying to put me and Noel through hell! That's it! He's gonna answer to me for what he did to my parents! I'm gonna make sure of that!" Ky said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Divine Kingdom at the castle Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Peach, Mario, Sonic, and Oswald are talking to Aptus who is sensing something wrong.

"What's the matter now?" Shadow asked.

"I had sensed something would be amiss nearly the moment Virtus and Nex departed and it's at the same time Yen Sid sent Noel, Sora, Pax, and Riku on their Mark of Mastery. Malus, my brother, must have known what we were attempting before we even began. The same is said for Xehanort." Aptus said.

"But you know where Ky is, right?" Elena asked.

"You should understand; this examination is not a way of how the Mark of Mastery is usually earned. However, in the light of what they must do next, it was a necessity. If Virtus and Nex find the fifteen doors and free them from imprisonment, they will return home with a special power. They will become true masters." Aptus said.

"But this sound more like a trial than a test." Bentley said.

"Are they going to be safe?" Peach asked.

"Considering their abilities, I would like to believe they are, but my efforts to locate the two are questionable. You must understand, Malus is a Keyblade Paragon and a cunning strategist, who will use anything and anyone for his own ends. There is nothing we can do that he won't be able to predict." Aptus said.

"If we understand this right, you sealed up Malus' real body, but his soul and heart inhabited a different vessel years ago and when Malus, in his new vessel, became a Heartless, his Nobody, Xusmal was created and was a special member of the Organization, just like Nixa." Tails said.

"And since we defeated the members of the Organization, they're complete people, but what of Malus?" Kiyo asked.

"Since both his Heartless and Nobody were defeated, Malus' temporary vessel became recompleted as well, but Malus' heart and soul are now separate again from the vessel, but time is running out. His body will be unsealed soon and he will return once more. We cannot afford any more hesitation. We must find a strategy to outwit my brother and catch him and Xehanort off guard." Aptus said.

"This is not gonna be easy. Let's just hope Ky and Nex are safe, but I'm also worried what will become of them." Oswald said.

"Ky…please make it…" Elena said looking out the castle window.

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. We are finished with the GoW arc! I hope this was epic for you and now we can move onto the remaining worlds. Anyway, next time, Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, Hibari, and Silver go to the next world, which is a planet and meet an agricultural worker.** **I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**


	28. Chapter 27: Defending Rosa

Chapter 27: Defending Rosa

Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, Hibari, and Silver leave Land of Gods and return to the space area and they find a new world and they find what looks like a planet and so they decide to go to that world next.

Ky and Nex start diving and they avoid many obstacles while fighting off Prison Rifts in their way but more Prison Rifts appear and attack but Ky delivers diving strikes while Nex casts Mega Flare and keep diving while avoiding more obstacles and they later find a portal and start diving for it but more Prison Rifts appear to attack but the two dive strike and keep diving for the portal and they later reach the portal and they go for the next world.

In what looks like a desert with a violent sandstorm a young man with blond hair is riding what looks like a robotic camel-like creature.

"Trapped within this desert wasteland, the sands of time blow ceaselessly. But, it's not gonna end like this. I'm gonna find my way outta here. I swear it." The young man said as he makes the robotic camel-like creature move.

In what looks like a town two figures are walking down the town.

"Y'sure he's in this backwards bumpkin town?" One of the figures asked.

"The information came from a credible source. He's here all right. He should be hiding somewhere on Rosa." The other figure said and he looks like a robot while the first figure is a masked overweight figure.

"Desert Claw… He's one o' the galaxy's top hunters. Maybe he got his mitts on a load of dosh, and he's off livin' it up somewhere. Can't believe he'd be wastin' his time on this slave rock…" The masked overweight figure said.

"Don't worry. He's somewhere on this planet. My instincts are infallible." The robot figure said.

"Like I'm gonna trust a robot's instincts." The masked overweight figure said.

"I would if I were you. They're quite uncanny. Besides, I can use this to determine whether or not he's the real deal. Leave it to Steve." The robot named Steve said taking out a device.

"Really? Well, the Captain'll be pretty cheesed off if we don't find 'im. You'd better come through on this." The masked overweight figure said.

"I know, I know." Steve said.

 _(World of Rosa)_

In the different part of the town Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, Hibari, and Silver are walking through the town exploring the sites.

"Where did we end up now?" Silver asked.

"Seems like some kind of desert town." Clay said.

"What a dump." Nex said.

"Let's go see if anyone needs some help." Ky said.

"We should also watch out for Prison Rifts and any enemy." Omi said.

 _(Field Theme: Day in Rosa)_

 _(Salgin)_

 _(Information: Explore the town!)_

The group begin moving through the town to explore for anything and they later arrive at a different part of the town and they see gates opening revealing someone and it's the same young man with the robotic camel-like creature entering the town and the young man gets off.

"Tuckered out, huh? You did well, boy." The young man said.

"Two medium-sized mish. Okay, pal. You met your quota." A guard said.

"Here's your pay." Another guard said giving the young man a sack.

"Is that all? Can't you spare a little extra?" The young man asked.

"We didn't bring that much with us." The second guard said.

"Slaves like you should be grateful we even bother to share our rations." The first guard said.

"Slave…?" Ky asked.

"This world has them…?" Toni asked clenching his fist.

"Yeah, well. I'm not doing for my health." The young man said as he goes into what looks like a church.

"First, this world is trapped in a prison and it has slaves…? This is horrible." Ky said.

"Look, Ky. We're not going to help every single person. Let's just look around for this damn Prison Keyhole and we'll leave." Nex said.

"But, still…" Ky said sadly.

Inside the church and older man is praying and the young man enters.

"This is all that I got today. Those Longardians are getting a little too big for their britches." The young man said.

"Now, now. Don't get too worked up over it. It's been two years since Rosa's been under Longardian's rule They're still struggling to get used to this place. We'll get our chance soon enough." The older man said.

"Man, why did Rosa have to get so mixed up in this war? It used to be such a peaceful planet…" The young man said.

"The Longardians aren't all bad. Now that the lookouts are posted at the gate, we never get beasts in town anymore." The older man said.

"But the reason they're posted there is to keep an eye on us." The young man said but then a shaking occurs. "What the…?" The young man asked.

"It seems I spoke too soon. There's a beast in town." The older man said.

"I'll take care of this." The young man said as he leaves.

"Wait…" The older man was cut off.

"Don't worry. I'll behave." The young man said leaving.

Meanwhile the group continue to explore but then a shaking occurs.

"Now what?" Yagyu asked.

"Something's wrong." Ky said.

"Is it the Prison Rifts…?" Hibari asked.

"Let's go find out." Nex said.

 _(Information: Find the source of the shaking!)_

The group move through the town to find the source of the shaking and they see the same young man who sees what looks like a giant four-legged creature flying.

"That thing?! This is bad… It's headed for the residential area!" The young man said.

"What's going on?" Ky asked running to the young man.

"Huh? Who're you? It's dangerous out here! Go back home." The young man said.

"But I can help! Whatever's happening, please, I can try and do something." Ky said.

"Sorry, but this isn't a game for kids. Go back home. I'll deal with this." The young man said but then Prison Rifts appear and they look like skeletal lizards. "What the…?! What're those?" The young man asked.

"Prison Rifts! We can deal with them!" Ky said unleashing Dawn of Hope while the others get into their fighting stances.

"Hey, I said go home." The young man said.

"Yeah, no. This is our specialty." Nex said.

"We can handle this." Kimiko said.

 _(Battle Theme: Battle for Rosa)_

 _(Information: Defeat all the Prison Rifts!)_

The Skelizard Prison Rifts attack with their axes and then throw their bones but Ky casts Zero Gravity to send them in the air and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Gravity while Nex brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow drills but the Skelizard Prison Rifts swipe with their tails but Silver lifts them with his telekinesis and then slams them to the ground while Toni bashes with his hammer followed by an axe kick but the Skelizard Prison Rifts throw their bones at the group but Katsuragi delivers ninja strikes while Hibari also delivers ninja strikes but the Skelizard Prison Rifts attack with their axes but Ikaruga double slashes with her sword followed by an upper slash while Asuka spin slashes with her dual swords but the Skelizard Prison Rifts burrow underground and then rise from underground to attack with their axes but Yagyu attacks with her umbrella while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze but the Skelizard Prison Rifts spin strike with their axes but Raimundo unleashes a giant tornado to trap them allowing Kimiko to unleash a blast of flames but the Skelizard Prison Rifts slam attack with their axes but Clay unleashes rock pillars while Omi shoots water balls but the Skelizard Prison Rifts throw their bones but Ky unleashes light chains and lashes with them and they defeat all of the Prison Rifts.

"Wow! That's impressive." The young man said.

"Told ya we can fight." Ky said grinning.

Just then more Skelizard Prison Rifts appear and surround the group.

"You want Round 2, huh? Okay, let's go!" Raimundo said.

Just then someone is on the roof and it's a hood figure with a blade and the figure destroys all of the Skelizard Prison Rifts.

"Whoa…" Ky said.

"Don't sweat it. These foes are nothing. I don't know what they are, but all I know is that they're with that giant monster." The figure said.

More Skelizard Prison Rifts appear.

"How many more must they appear?" Silver asked.

"Don't worry. We can do this all day." Ky said.

"Yeah, but there's that big creature." The young man said.

"Let's finish off these chumps, then the big one." The figure said.

"Sure thing." Ky said.

 _(Information: Team up with the young man and the stranger and defeat the Prison Rifts!)_

The Skelizard Prison Rifts attack with their axes but the young man slashes with his sword and then fires from a gun while the figure slashes with his blade but the Skelizard Prison Rifts burrow underground and then rises up from underground to attack with their axes but Raimundo unleashes four whirlwinds while Yagyu strikes with her umbrella but the Skelizard Prison Rifts spin attack with their axes but Hibari summons her rabbit and uses it to attack while Katsuragi delivers ninja kicks but the Skelizard Prison Rifts deliver tail swipes but Kimiko lashes with her flame whips while Asuka slashes with one sword and then slashes with the other while Meliodas slashes with his sword and then delivers a powerful punch but the Skelizard Prison Rifts slam their axes and then throw their bones but Silver unleashes telekinetic blades and sends them to strike while Omi unleashes blasts of water but the Skelizard Prison Rifts attack with their axes but Ikaruga delivers an up and down slash with her sword while Clay makes an earthquake but the Skelizard Prison Rifts throw their axes and bones but Toni uses Spin Dash followed by a hammer bash while Nex delivers four brutal diagonal slashes with Damnation Shadow and then casts Dark Fire while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a blade stand kick and they defeat all of the Skelizard Prison Rifts.

"Take THAT!" Ky said spinning his Keyblade like a baton smiling.

"You're really strong, mister." The young man said.

"Heh. That wasn't even a warm-up." The figure said.

"Who're you anyway?" Meliodas asked.

"Let's just say an ally…for now." The figure said.

"If we're finished with this crap, we've still got that big monster to follow." Nex said.

"Oh, yeah! It's going for the residential area!" The young man said.

"I've never seen its likes, but if it's with those strange creatures, then it might be worth something." The figure said.

"You a hunter?" The young man asked.

"Pretty much." The figure said.

"That big thing might be a Prison Rift too. Now, can you take us with you?" Ky asked.

"Well, you guys defiantly know how to fight. Okay. Let's go. I'm Jaster, by the way." Jaster introduced.

"Great to meet you, Jaster. I'm Ky. These're Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, Hibari, and Silver." Ky introduced himself and his friends.

"Okay, Ky. Let's go after that monster!" Jaster said and Ky nods.

 _(Information: Find the monster!)_

The group move through the town to after the monster while fighting off more Prison Rifts in their way and keep going through the town for the residential area.

Meanwhile the same masked overweight figure and the robot continue searching.

"Wow, it's awfully noisy all of the sudden." The masked overweight figure said.

"It would appear a beast has invaded the town. What luck. The Desert Claw would never pass up a chance to score a load of points like this. Let's check it out." Steve said.

"Are you bonkers?! It's way too dangerous!" The masked overweight figure said.

"This way!" Steve said as the two run off.

The group continue to search for the monster and they come across a destroyed bridge and so they get across the water to climb to the other side and reach for it and continue to move while fighting off more Prison Rifts in their way and they arrive at a different part of town.

"Wait." The figure said making the group stop.

"Now what?" Nex asked.

"Now we go our separate ways." The figure said.

"Huh? Why?" Ky asked.

"I can't go on any more. Sorry. Go to the residential area and take on that big monster." The figure said.

"But, wait a minute." Jaster said but then another shaking occurs.

"You sure you don't have a good reason why you're not coming?" Asuka asked.

"Here, take this. It'll be much better than that butter knife." The figure said throwing his blade and Jaster takes it. "And this. It's a battle recorder. It should help. See you later." The figure said leaving.

"Hey, wait!" Jaster called but the figure is gone.

"Jaster, it's fine. We can work together to deal with that thing." Ky said.

"I guess you're right, but still…" Jaster stops talking as more Prison Rifts appear.

"Ugh, not more of them." Nex said.

"I got this." Jaster said as he swings the blade and manages to destroy all of the Prison Rifts.

"Damn… That sword's really strong." Ky said.

"Hey, kid! You ain't half bad!" A voice said and they see the overweight masked figure and the robot.

"Oh, my! Could it be?" The robot asked.

"Steve-o What's up?" The masked figure asked.

"Just look!" Steve said.

"What?" The masked figure asked.

"What do you two dumbasses want?" Nex asked.

"There's no doubt about it! That's Desert Claw's weapon! It's Desert Seeker, one of the Seven Sacred Galactic Swords." Steve said.

"So, you must be Desert Claw!" The masked figure said.

"Uh, who?" Ky asked.

"I can't believe how lucky we are. I didn't think we'd find him this quickly. I told you he'd be on this planet." Steve said.

"Well, mission accomplished. Let's head back. You too, mister. Your friends can come too." The masked figure said.

"Now, wait a damn second! What the hell is goin' on?" Ky asked.

"Look, we have to take care of that big beast." Jaster said.

"Why bother? It's just a chore. Come with us and we'll give you jobs that beat the pants off of plain ol' beast-hunting." The masked figure said.

"Dude, c'mon. That thing's gonna destroy the town if we don't stop it! Please go away." Ky said.

"C'mon, let go!" Jaster said.

"That's our Desert Claw. Such unbending determination." Steve said.

"In that case, we'll come along on your huntin' trip. After that, you're comin' with us." The masked figure said.

"Why should I?" Jaster asked.

"Then, it's settled! Let's be on our way!" Steve said.

"Hold up. If you're coming with us, here's some ground rules; don't get in our way. You're gonna help us however you can. Lastly, stop calling him Desert Claw." Ky said.

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say, kid." The masked figure said.

"And don't call me kid. My name's Ky!" Ky said.

"Simon, this here's Steve. Now, let's get goin', Desert Claw." Simon said.

"What'd I just say?" Ky asked.

"Don't bother with these idiots, Ky. They're stupider than you." Nex said but Toni punches him.

"Stop that!" Toni yelled.

"No." Nex said.

 _(Information: Find the monster in the residential area!)_

The group, Simon, and Steve make their way through the town to find the monster while fighting off more Prison Rifts in their way and they keep going and they later arrive at a different area of the town.

 _(Residential Area)_

The group arrive at the residential area and they find what looks like a giant Prison Rift that looks like the four-legged skeletal salamander with many eyes and the Prison Rift symbol on its head.

"That's it!" Jaster said.

"I knew it's a Prison Rift." Ky said.

"You mean we have to deal with that thing?" Steve asked.

"You wanna fight it yourself, Rustbucket?" Nex asked.

"N-No! Not at all." Steve said.

"Uh, Mister Claw, you'll forfeit your points if you're dead." Simon said.

"Yeah, yeah. Get ready." Jaster said.

"Yeah!" Ky said.

"Poor kids. We hardly knew 'em." Simon said.

"Hey, you guys have to help too, so shut it." Meliodas said.

"Jaster, let's do it!" Ky said.

"Yeah! Let's show it!" Jaster said.

 _(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

 _(Information: Defeat Skelemander!)_

The Prison Rift known as Skelemander breathes fire at the group who dodge out of the way and Ky sees its legs weak and so they go for the legs and Ky slashes at one of the legs with Dawn of Hope followed by Blizzard Edge while Jaster slashes with his blade while Nex slashes at the other leg with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow spikes while Simon shoots shots from his blaster while Steve attacks with his claws but Skelemander delivers a tail whip and then stomps on its feet creating shock waves but Meliodas slashes at the other leg with his sword followed by a strong punch while Toni bashes with his hammer while Raimundo claps his hands and unleashes a wind blast while Katsuragi delivers a ninja strike while Omi shoots ice needles while Hibari unleashes her rabbit and has it strike but Skelemander breathes fire at the two group again but Silver shoots telekinetic shots while Kimiko shoots fireballs while Clay unleashes rocks and throws them while Asuka spin slashes with her dual swords while Ikaruga slashes with her blade while Yagyu attacks with her umbrella at the fourth leg and after enough attacks Skelemander's legs break but then unleashes skeletal wings and flies into the air.

"Now what do we do?" Jaster asked.

"Look." Silver said pointing at what looks like a dark glob on Skelemander's back.

"That oughta be its weak point." Simon said.

"I'm going for it." Ky said.

"Wait for me, Ky." Jaster said.

Ky and Jaster go for Skelemander who breathes fire at the two but Ky uses Telekinesis to lift himself and Jaster into the air and they get on its back and Ky starts triple slashing with Dawn of Hope at the dark glob and then uses Holy Blade while Jaster horizontal slashes with his blade and then fires with his gun but Skelemander uses its tail to slam at the two but they avoid the slamming tail strike and Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then casts Water while Jaster fires three shots from his gun and then delivers a thrusting strike with his sword but Skelemander's tail unleashes a dark beam but the two dodge and Jaster double slashes with his blade followed by a side slash while Ky uses Light Raid followed by Thunder Surge but Skelemander slams its tail at the two but Ky strikes at the tail and then uses Lethal Blade followed by Thunder Edge while Jaster slashes with his blade and after enough attacks the dark glob is destroyed making Skelemander fall to the ground.

"Now's our chance! Let's finish it off." Jaster said.

"Yeah!" Ky said.

"Look at 'im. He's got to be Desert Claw! That thing'll be beaten in no time flat!" Simon said.

"But what of the boy?" Steve asked.

"Still don't know 'bout him, but I think he might be Claw's apprentice." Simon said.

"Okay, you're stupid." Nex said.

Ky and Jaster confront Skelemander who breathes more fire at the two but they dodge and Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope at the Prison Rift's head and then delivers an upper slash and delivers a wide aerial slash while Jaster aerial slashes with his blade but Skelemander shoots fireballs but Ky casts Reflect to make the fireballs go right back at the Prison Rift while Jaster shoots shots from his gun at the head but Skelemander uses its tail to fire dark beams at the two but they dodge and Jaster aerial slashes with his sword while Ky uses Heaven's Arcanum and delivers many bashes with light swords and then delivers a slamming strike with the light blades but Skelemander breathes fire at the two but Ky casts Water to get rid of the flames and then casts Triple Plasma while Jaster aerial slashes with his sword but Skelemander uses its tail to fire dark beams at the two but they dodge out of the way and Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial somersault slash while Jaster shoots shots from his gun but Skelemander shoots fireballs and then uses its tail to unleash dark beams but Jaster aerial slashes with his sword while Ky uses Holy Blade and teleports and slashes over and over and then delivers the final teleport slash and delivers a giant light slash and they finish off Skelemander.

Ky and Jaster back off as Skelemander breathes more fire but Ky unleashes a light barrier.

"C'mon. Go down already!" Ky said.

As Skelemander is about to attack again crimson and black chains strike at the Prison Rift making it roar in pain and then crimson and black energy blasts strikes at it and then black needles finish it and destroys it.

"What the hell?" Ky asked.

"Who did that?" Jaster asked.

"That was amazin', Mister Claw! How'd you do that?" Simon asked.

"That was me." Jaster said.

"Then who?" Ky asked.

"Oh, pardon me. I couldn't help but help." A voice said and they see a figure arriving and it's Hazama.

"Hey, you're that guy we saw back at Kiyo's and Zatch's world! Hazama." Ky said.

"Indeed. It's nice to see you again, Ky." Hazama said.

"What are you doing here?" Toni asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if you noticed, but I'm a traveler. I happen to come across here for something important." Hazama said.

"What's that?" Meliodas asked.

"Never you mind that. Anyway, when I saw you fighting that Prison Rift, I decided why not help you." Hazama said.

"Thanks for the help, but you don't seem to be the fighting type." Ky said.

"Oh, believe me, fighting is the last thing I do. I don't resort to violence unless I need to. These Prison Rifts are a nuisance and I want to get rid of them as possible." Hazama said.

"How? They're the dark beings of this realm." Nex said.

"Yes, but they keep worlds in prison. Getting rid of them helps bring the worlds back as you unlock the Prison Keyholes." Hazama said.

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense." Ky said.

"So, Mr. Claw. You got a real name or somethin'?" Simon asked.

"It's Jaster. Jaster Rogue." Jaster introduced.

"So, please for the last time, quit calling him Desert Claw." Ky said.

"Okay, okay. It's a bit weird callin' him that anyway." Simon said.

"So, why're you looking for this Desert Claw and what makes you think Jaster's that guy?" Silver asked.

"I'll be straight with you; our boss says he wants to hire him." Steve said.

"Hire Jaster?" Ky asked.

"But why me?" Jaster asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You're Desert Claw, the legendary bounty hunter and our boss wants to be a part of that. He's scoutin' you for our team." Simon said.

"Can you excuse us?" Ky asked as he takes Jaster with him. "Jaster, you're not thinking of going with those weirdoes, are you?" Ky asked.

"I dunno. These guys still think I'm this Desert Claw. That means…HE must be Desert Claw. I had no idea he was a big deal." Jaster said.

"Huh?" Ky asked.

"You remember that hooded guy? That's who I'm talking about." Jaster said.

"Wait, really?" Ky asked.

"You two feelin' alright?" Simon asked.

"Uh, yeah. We're fine." Jaster said.

"So, who's this boss that wants to hire Jaster?" Meliodas asked.

"Our boss is Captain Dorgengoa. He's a pirate among pirates." Steve said.

"Great. More pirates…" Ky said.

"You mean THE Dorgengoa?! The space pirate?!" Jaster asked.

"So, you space travel." Raimundo said.

"Of course! We're big-time pirates and travel all over the galaxy. Hunting has its moments, but looking for immense treasure throughout the universe isn't half-bad." Steve said.

"Me…up in space…" Jaster said.

"Our ship is hidden in the desert to the west of here. We'll go for it right now. You can meet us there." Steve said.

"In the desert?" Ky asked.

"We had a couple of minor issues and we couldn't dock at the spaceport. Look, we'll go for our ship first and you can meet us there before tomorrow mornin'." Simon said as they leave.

"But…I haven't decided yet." Jaster said.

"Oh, I know you'll be there. I can see it in your eyes. You're made for the pirate life." Simon said.

"If you're ready, go to the west gate of the desert and you'll find our ship." Steve said as they leave.

"So, now what?" Ky asked.

"Well, I'll probably decide to go with them, but…I can't just up and leave now." Jaster said.

"Hmm, well. You can think about it, but we still gotta find something and there're still Prison Rifts around." Ky said.

"Maybe I can help out, but first, I gotta talk to Raul." Jaster said.

"I've been checking and there's a giant Prison Rift somewhere in the desert. I think it's a good start as any." Hazama said.

"Okay. Jaster, you can go talk to this Raul and we'll come with." Ky said.

"Sounds like a plan." Jaster said.

The group go through the town and they find the church and they find the same older man.

"Raul, what're you doing here?" Jaster asked.

"You were about to leave without saying anything?" Raul asked.

"Sorry. I just didn't want you to try and stop me." Jaster said.

"Stop you?" Raul asked.

"I wanna leave this planet and travel through space. I wanna learn new stuff and about the vast galaxy we live in. It's been my dream since I was little." Jaster said.

"Sounds like my dream too…" Ky said.

 _Flashback:_

 _Little Ky and Little Nex are talking to each other._

 _"What're you gonna do when you grow up?" Little Ky asked._

 _"Me? I'm gonna leave this city and go out to places I wanna go to." Little Nex answered._

 _"Oh, like goin' on adventures?" Ky asked._

 _"Yeah, somethin' like that. I'm gonna go on real adventures and not do any more kid stuff." Little Nex said._

 _"Can I go with you? I wanna go on adventures too!" Little Ky said._

 _"You're more than welcome to." Little Nex said._

 _Flashback End._

"I'm sorry, Raul. Thank you so much for raising me and taking care of me… Well, I'm off." Jaster said.

"I always knew this day would come. I remember when you were just a boy, we used to look up at the stars together." Raul said.

"Yeah, we used to look at the stars and talk about going to space." Jaster said remembering when he was little he and Raul look at the stars.

"Your eyes still have that shine. Such self-assuring and straightforward eyes. I can't stop if I tried. Go on, Jaster, but remember, you're the only family I've got. From the moment I first held you when you were a crying baby seventeen years ago. I've come to think of you as my son. That will never change." Raul said.

"Raul…" Jaster said.

"I'll wait for your return. I'll be lonely, but I know you'll be happy." Raul said.

"Raul, I promise…I'll save this planet. I won't let it remain in slavery forever." Jaster said.

"Then I'll pray for your success. Take care of yourself, Jaster." Raul said leaving.

"Jaster…" Ky said.

"It's fine. I guess I'd better…" Jaster was cut off by a shake.

"Again…?" Clay asked.

"Now what?" Katsuragi asked.

"It's probably a Prison Rift." Ky said.

"Yes, and like I said, there's a giant one in the desert somewhere. We'd better make haste and deal with it sooner rather than later." Hazama said.

"Jaster, wanna do one more thing before you go?" Ky asked.

"Why not? Talk to me when you're ready." Jaster said.

 _(Information: Talk to Jaster to go to the desert!)_

Ky goes to Jaster and talks to him.

"Ready to go to the desert?" Jaster asked.

"You bet!" Ky said.

"Great! C'mon." Jaster said.

 _(Rosa Desert)_

The group leave the town of Salgin and are riding on the robotic camel-like creatures through the desert.

"You sure a Prison Rift is around here, Hazama?" Ky asked.

"Yes. It can't be far from what I've remembered. It's somewhere around here." Hazama said.

"Then, let's hurry and find it." Jaster said.

 _(Information: Search the desert for the Prison Rift!)_

The group go through the desert while fighting off many Prison Rifts in their way and they continue searching the desert for the Prison Rift but then they see something moving through the sandy grounds and so they decide to follow it while still fighting off more Prison Rifts and keep following the moving sand and they later go for the next part of the desert and later arrive at what looks like a dune of the desert.

The group keep following the moving sand and later something emerges from the sandy grounds and it's what looks like a giant skeletal dragon with skeletal wings, claws, and a Prison Rift symbol on its head.

"That's the Prison Rift." Hazama said.

"Perfect. Let's take it out. Ready, Jaster?" Ky asked.

"You bet! For Rosa!" Jaster said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Corrupted)_

 _(Information: Defeat Skelegon!)_

The Prison Rift known as Skelegon flies into the air and breathes blue fire from above at the group who dodge out of the way but Skelegon keeps flying around and then delivers a diving strike at the group who move and Skelegon continues flying through the sky and then delivers a diving strike again but they move and Ky sees an opportunity to get on the Prison Rift and so the others follow him and they get on it as Skelegon is flying again and they see what looks like the same dark glob and o they go for it but Skelegon turns its head and breathes blue flames but Ky casts Water to get rid of it and then triple slashes at the dark glob with Dawn of Hope followed by Fire Edge while Nex delivers four brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow fists and delivers a punch while Jaster slashes with his sword but Skelegon uses its claws to slam at the group but Toni uses Homing Attack and then uses Chaos Spear while Silver unleashes telekinetic blades and sends them to strike but Skelegon breathes more blue flames at the group but Kimiko manipulates the flames and uses them to attack the dark globs while Raimundo unleashes four whirlwinds while Omi shoots water balls while Clay delivers a rock punch but Skelegon slams its claws at the group but Katsuragi delivers ninja kicks while Hibari also delivers ninja strikes while Yagyu strikes with her umbrella while Asuka slashes with her dual swords while Ikaruga double slashes with her sword but Skelegon breathes blue flames but Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze while Hazama slashes with his crimson and black daggers and then unleashes black needles.

After enough attacks Skelegon falls to the sandy ground and is dazed allowing Ky to aerial slash with Dawn of Hope followed by Holy Blade and teleports and slashes over and over and then delivers a heavy light slash while Nex casts Dark Thunder followed by casting Dark Blizzard while Hazama unleashes crimson and black chains to strike and then unleashes crimson and black energy strikes while Toni bashes with his hammer while Silver shoots telekinetic shots while Meliodas slashes with his sword while Katsuragi delivers ninja strikes while Asuka spin slashes with her dual swords while Ikaruga upper slashes with her sword while Yagyu delivers an open strike with her umbrella while Hibari summons her rabbit and uses it to strike while Raimundo delivers an upper wind kick while Kimiko shoots fireballs while Omi water whips while Clay unleashes a rock pillar while Jaster aerial slashes with his blade but after enough attacks Skelegon recovers and flies into the sky again.

Skelegon flies through the sky and shoots blue fireballs from above at the group but Ky casts Reflect to make them go right back at Skelegon dealing damage but Skelegon lands on the ground and unleashes blue firewalls at both sides and then unleashes a giant blue flame but the group dodge and Jaster aerial slashes with his sword while Hazama delivers an upper kick and unleashes crimson and black energy pillars but Skelegon unleashes blue fire pillars from the ground but Omi shoots ice needles while Asuka slashes with her dual swords but Skelegon burrows underground and moves through the sand and then delivers a rising strike but Silver uses telekinesis to hold it and then slams it to the ground allowing Meliodas to deliver a strong kick but Skelegon unleashes a giant blue flame but Clay creates a rock shield and then delivers a kick sending it to strike while Ikaruga slashes with her sword but Skelegon unleashes blue flame pillars but Toni uses Spin Dash and then delivers an axe kick while Nex unleashes shadow tentacles and lashes with them but Skelegon burrows underground and moves through the sand and then rises to strike but Raimundo launches himself into the air and delivers an air kick while Hibari delivers a ninja strike but Skelegon fires three blue fireballs and home in on the group but Kimiko manipulates the fireballs and sends them to strike while Yagyu delivers a charging strike with her umbrella but Skelegon unleashes a giant blue flame but Ky casts a light barrier for protection and then unleashes light blades and sends them to strike.

Skelegon flies through the sky again and breathes blue fire from above at the group who dodge but Skelegon breathes blue flames from the sky but the group out of the way but Skelegon delivers a diving strike at the group who dodge out of the way and Skelegon flies again and then delivers another diving strike but the group dodge and get back on its back and go for the dark glob again but Skelegon breathes blue flames but Omi gets rid of the blue flame and delivers a water blast at the dark glob while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze but Skelegon slams its claws at the group but Toni bashes with his hammer while Katsuragi delivers ninja kicks but Skelegon breathes blue flames at the group but Silver shoots telekinetic shots while Raimundo slashes with wind blades but Skelegon slams its claws but Ikaruga double slashes with her sword while Kimiko delivers flaming kicks but Skelegon shoots blue fireballs but Yagyu double strikes with her umbrella while Clay delivers a rock punch but Skelegon unleashes a giant blue flame but Asuka spin slashes with her dual swords while Hibari delivers ninja kicks but Skelegon slams its claws but Hazama slashes with his daggers and then unleashes crimson and black energy strikes while Nex brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by casting Dark Fire but Skelegon breathes blue flames but Jaster fires from his gun and then slashes with his sword while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed a slide kick and then delivers a lower horizontal slash and then unleashes light orbs and they finish off Skelegon.

Skelegon roars and then falls from the sky and crashes and disappears while the group land on the sandy ground.

"That did it. Hopefully, the Prison Rifts won't be causing trouble anymore." Ky said.

"Yeah. Looks like it's getting late." Jaster said as the sun is setting. "I'd better go find those two and start my journey. You guys coming?" Jaster asked.

"Thanks, but we've got our own adventure to deal with." Ky said.

"Okay then. Maybe someday, we'll might meet again." Jaster said.

"Yeah. Good luck on your adventure, Jaster." Ky said.

"You too, Ky. And thanks." Jaster said as he leaves.

Ky look around to find Hazama who is now gone.

"Where'd Hazama go?" Ky asked.

"I'm not sure, but something seems off about him. He helps us for a bit and then up and vanishes and then comes back later to help again and then leaves. He clearly has something in mind." Nex said.

"Maybe he's trying to help." Toni said.

"No way. Something else is off." Nex said.

Just then a Prison Keyhole appears and Ky and Nex use their Keyblades to unlock the Prison Keyhole creating a bright light.

At the different part of the desert Hazama sees the bright light and smiles evilly as crimson four eyes appear.

 **"Another world freed from its prison, but the more the prince frees a world, the closer he is to our clutches. The stage is almost set and nothing can stop this now."** Hazama said in a demonic voice and laughs evilly while disappearing in darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dark chamber Bowser Jr. and Porky are plotting something.

"Grrr, I hate Ky! He always gets in my way! I need to end him somehow!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Why don't we make more trouble for him in the next world? I mean, what could go wrong?" Porky asked.

"Everything, you idiot! I need to make him suffer!" Bowser Jr. said and then looks at a world that has a playground and smiles evilly. "Wait a minute. Yeah, I think I know just the thing to make Ky suffer for good! Hehehehe…hahahaha!" Bowser Jr. said laughing evilly.

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. So, now we got the Rogue Galaxy, but after learning what happened, I figured I might as well have their time in that world helping Jaster defend it before he sets off on his space adventure, because I thought it'd be fitting like that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the one parter. Anyway, next time, Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, Hibari, and Silver go to the next world, and Ky meets a familiar face and helps him and his friends through problems.** **I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**


	29. Chapter 28: Trouble in Recess

Chapter 28: Trouble in Recess

Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, Hibari, and Silver leave Rosa and return to the space area and find the next world to go to and they find another world that has a school and a playground and they decide to go to that world next.

Ky and Nex begin diving for the next world while fighting off many Prison Rifts and avoiding many obstacles such as playground equipment and they keep diving and they later find a portal and so they dive for it but more Prison Rifts appear and attack but Ky delivers diving strikes while Nex casts Mega Flare and they keep diving for the portal while dodging more obstacles and they later reach the portal and they go for the next world.

Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, Hibari, and Silver arrive at what looks like a street with many houses and while walking down the street they find what looks like a school building.

"What's that?" Meliodas asked.

"A school. It says 'Third Street Elementary'." Ky said reading the school.

"Great. A world with school. Not to mention, we'll be dealing with brats." Nex said.

"What do you mean? You are a kid." Silver said.

"What?" Ky asked and he looks at a window of the building and fins that he looks like a ten-year-old. "Holy crap! I'm ten again!" Ky said.

"Dammit, and I'm eleven!" Nex said as he appears to be eleven-years-old.

"So are we." Raimundo said as he, Kimiko, Omi, and Clay are ten-year-olds.

"And us." Asuka said as she, Katsuragi, Ikaruga, Yagyu, and Hibari are ten-year-olds.

"Well, this is unexpected." Meliodas said.

"Maybe it's because this world's special or something. If there're Prison Rifts or our enemies here, the we should investigate, but it's going to be weird to be in school again." Ky said.

"Not to mention, more brats." Nex said.

"You guys go investigate the school and we'll investigate outside of it." Toni said.

"We'll come back here later." Meliodas said.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go." Ky said as he goes inside the school.

 _(World of Third Street Elementary)_

 _(Field Theme: Recess!)_

 _(School Hallway)_

 _(Information: Investigate the school!)_

Ky, Nex, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, and Hibari arrive in the school hallways and start moving to explore for anything but as they move through the hall they come across someone and it's a man with a mustache and wearing a suit and glasses.

"You kids, what are you doing in here?" The man asked.

"Oh, um, we're…" Ky stops talking.

"We're new to this school. We just got dropped off by our parents." Raimundo said.

"Hmm, new students?" The man asked.

"Yes, sir. Most of us are exchange students." Kimiko said.

"Yes, we are exchange students." Omi said.

"Very well then. In that case, welcome to Third Street Elementary. I'm the principal of this building, Principal Prickly." Prickly introduced.

"Good to meet you, Principal Prickly. I'm Ky." Ky introduced.

"Raimundo." Raimundo introduced.

"Kimiko." Kimiko introduced.

"I am Omi." Omi introduced.

"Clay, sir." Clay introduced.

"I'm Katsuragi." Katsuragi introduced.

"My name is Asuka." Asuka introduced.

"Call me Ikaruga." Ikaruga introduced.

"I'm Yagyu." Yagyu introduced.

"I'm Hibari." Hibari introduced.

"This is my friend, Nex." Ky introduced Nex who huffed annoyed.

"I have a feeling this boy will be more troublesome than Detweiler." Prickly said.

"Detweiler? You mean…" Ky was cut off.

"Excuse me, but what class should we attend?" Hibari asked.

"Well, recess has already started so I'll escort you to the playground. Follow me." Prickly said.

"Yes, sir." Ky said.

The group follow Prickly through the school hall and they later reach the back door and Prickly opens it revealing a playground full of children in it.

"Here you are. Go out and enjoy your recess until it's over." Prickly said.

"Thanks, sir." Ky said.

"One piece of advice; stay clear of Detweiler. He's more trouble than you think." Prickly said.

"We're here to find that damn Prison Keyhole, not to play around in this damn place." Nex said.

"Calm down, Nex. We can fit in and find the Prison Keyhole here." Ky said.

 _(Playground)_

 _(Information: Explore the playground!)_

The group begin exploring through the playground while passing many children who are doing different activities and while exploring Ky sees a red ball coming at him and he catches it.

"Hey, can you throw the ball over here?" A voice asked and Ky turns to see six kids who are familiar with him.

"Is that…T.J.?!" Ky asked shocked. "Y-Yeah, um, is it okay if I join in?" Ky asked.

"Uh, sure. I guess. You new here?" T.J. asked.

"Yeah I am." Ky said. _"So, this must be T.J.'s homeworld before it met its end by the darkness. Just like with Kiyo and Zatch, T.J. must be a figment of this prison and it's obvious he doesn't recognize me."_ Ky said in his mind.

"What's up?" T.J. asked.

"Oh, uh nothing. I'm Ky. It's nice to meet you, Teej." Ky said.

"Wait, how'd you know my name?" T.J. asked.

"Uh, the principal warned me about you." Ky said.

"Of course Principal Prickly would say that. Like I'm gonna hurt you or something. Listen, don't listen to Prickly. I'm not as bad as you think. Just lookin' for some fun." T.J. said.

"Hey, Teej! What's the hold up?" A voice asked and they see Vince.

"Vince?" Ky asked.

"You gonna hand over the ball or what? You want me to punch you for it?" Another voice asked and it's Spinelli.

"Calm down, Spin. He asked if he wanted to join us." T.J. asked.

"Really?" Vince asked.

"Yeah. I'm Ky. Nice to meet you." Ky said.

"Whatever. You can do what you want, but cross me and you'll regret it." Spinelli said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ky said.

"C'mon, Ky. I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang." T.J. said.

"Looks like Ky's gonna have some fun." Raimundo said.

"Dammit… This is SO annoying." Nex said annoyed.

Ky, T.J., Vince, and Spinelli go over to three more kids which are Gretchen, Gus, and Mikey.

"Hey, guys. We got a newbie with us." T.J. said.

"A new kid? Are your parents in the military too?" Gus asked.

"Uh, no…I'm a transfer student from faraway." Ky said.

"As in from a different country?" Gretchen asked.

"Hehe…ya got me!" Ky said.

"It's really nice to meet another friend. I'm Mikey." Mikey said.

"Great to meet you, Mike." Ky said smiling.

"My name is Gretchen. Should you encounter any struggle, you can come ask me for any help." Gretchen said.

"I'll remember that, Gretch." Ky said.

"Gus. You seem like a really nice person." Gus said.

"So, you mind telling me how this game…" Ky was cut off by a hard kick of the ball from his hand and it's Nex.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Nex asked taking Ky and pinning him to the ground. "You think this crap's a game, huh?" Nex asked.

"Hey! Let him go!" T.J. yelled.

"Stay of this, brat!" Nex yelled.

"Nex, you're hurting me…" Ky said.

"I don't give a damn! You're nothing but a stupid kid, who keeps forgetting important crap! Someone needs to remind you the hard way!" Nex yelled.

"Nex, dude! Let him go!" Raimundo yelled.

"Stop it, Nex!" Asuka yelled.

"That's it!" T.J. said as he charges at Nex and tries to push him off.

"Nice try, idiot." Nex said kicking T.J. back.

"You want to deal with me?" Spinelli asked.

"You don't stand a chance against me." Nex said.

"What is going on here?!" A voice demanded.

"Uh oh, it's Finster." Vince said and they see an elder woman with grey hair and wearing a yellow dress and glasses.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Finster demanded.

"Nothing, Ms. Finster. This kid's bullying the new kid Ky and I tried to stop it!" T.J. said.

"So, you're responsible as well, Detweiler?!" Finster demanded.

"No, he tried to…" Ky was cut off.

"Silence! You three all have detention!" Finster yelled.

"Me?! I was trying to help him!" T.J. said.

"You have three weeks detention for backtalking, Detweiler!" Finster said.

"Man…" Ky said.

 _(School Cafeteria)_

Ky, Nex, and T.J. are now in the cafeteria serving detention.

"I'll be continuing watch over at the playground. You three stay here!" Finster said leaving the room.

"Sorry I got you in trouble, Teej." Ky said.

"It's not your fault, Ky. It's HIS!" T.J. said staring hatefully at Nex.

"Serves you two right. You should've listened to me, Ky." Nex said.

"Hey, I was just happy to…" Ky was cut off.

"You're too damn stupid to listen to me. If you didn't go over to those six brats, we wouldn't be wasting time here." Nex said.

"What's your problem?! Why do you treat Ky like this?! He doesn't deserve it!" T.J. yelled.

"Keep your damn mouth shut. You're as annoying when you're with him." Nex said.

"What're you talking about?" T.J. asked.

"Never mind that. I can't be here for long. I have to find something." Ky said.

"Find what? Tell me what and I'll help you find it." T.J. said.

"Well, we're…" Ky was cut off as Prison Rifts that look like bulls appear.

"Prison Rifts." Nex said.

"Monsters?!" T.J. asked shocked.

"Stand back, Teej." Ky said summoning Dawn of Hope.

"Whoa…!" T.J. said.

"Nex." Ky said.

"I know, stupid." Nex said summoning Damnation Shadow.

 _(Battle Theme: Playground Battleground)_

 _(Information: Defeat all the Prison Rifts!)_

The Big Bull Prison Rifts charge at the two who dodge and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then casts Thunder while Nex brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow spikes but the Big Bull Prison Rifts attack with their horns and then stomp their feet on the ground causing quakes but Nex delivers four slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow blades and slashes with them while Ky uses Light Raid and then uses Lightning Blade but the Big Bull Prison Rifts charge at the two but they dodge and Nex unleashes shadow fists and delivers punches and then delivers a brutal shadow kick while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a spin slash and then uses Lethal Blade but the Big Bull Prison Rifts stomp their feet and create quakes but Nex unleashes shadow chains and lashes with them and then casts Dark Blizzard while Ky uses Holy Blade and teleport slashes and they defeat all of the Prison Rifts.

"Take that." Ky said but then a Prison Rift goes to attack from behind but then T.J. strikes with a baseball bat destroying the Prison Rift. "Thanks, Teej." Ky said.

"Can't let you have all the fun, can I? So, what were those things?" T.J. asked.

"Those were Prison Rifts. I knew they'd appear sooner or later." Ky said.

"This isn't good. They sound like monsters from a comic book and you seem like a superhero. Student by day and hero at night! This is cool! I never thought a new student would fight like that. But…for some reason, I have a feeling I've seen you do this before, but it's weird." T.J. said.

"Never mind that, Teej. If the Prison Rifts are here, then I can't be here for long." Ky said.

"Whatever you're gonna do, lemme come help you. I can get the rest of the gang to help too." T.J. said.

"No." Nex said.

"What?" T.J. asked.

"It's bad enough we have YOU, but having more brats would just get in the way." Nex said.

"It's not up to you!" T.J. yelled.

"You think I give a damn what you say, you little punk?!" Nex asked.

"Guys, stop!" Ky yelled.

Just then a scream is heard.

"That's from outside!" T.J. said.

"Oh, crap!" Ky said.

"Guys!" T.J. said running for the doors.

"Let's go." Ky said.

 _(Information: Go outside to find the scream!)_

Ky and Nex make their way for the doors and they return outside for the playground where they find Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, and Hibari fighting against many Prison Rifts which are more Big Bulls.

"Guys!" Ky called as he rushes to attack with Dawn of Hope destroys them. "You okay?" Ky asked.

"Never better." Yagyu said.

"When did these Prison Rifts get here?" Nex asked.

"A while ago since you guys got detention." Raimundo said.

"These Prison Rifts appeared sooner than a jackrabbit hoppin' through a cactus patch." Clay said.

"What happened to the other kids? Where are my friends?" T.J. asked.

"After the Prison Rifts appeared, everyone went back inside the school and to the gym." Kimiko said.

"As for your friends, T.J., they suddenly disappeared." Omi said.

"No…" T.J. said sadly.

"Don't worry, Teej. We'll get 'em back. We gotta find Meli, Toni, and Silver." Ky said.

"Right." Ikaruga said.

"Wait, take me with you. My friends could be in danger and I wanna find 'em." T.J. said.

"You're coming too." Ky said.

 _(Information: Leave the school!)_

The group make their way out of the playground and back to the school hallway but then they find Finster.

"Great. Finster. She's probably trying to find us." T.J. said.

"I don't have time for this. We need to distract her somehow." Ky said.

"I got this." Hibari said as she summons her rabbit and sends it at Finster.

"What on earth?!" Finster asked as the rabbit hops away and so Finster chases after it. "Come back, you!" Finster said running after the rabbit.

"C'mon." Ky said.

The group make their way for the door entrance and leave the school where they find Meliodas, Toni, and Silver coming.

"Just in time." Omi said.

"Prison Rifts are here." Silver said.

"Yeah, we noticed. I bet they even stole this brat's friends." Nex said.

"Hey!" T.J. yelled.

"While we were fighting the Prison Rifts, we found Bowser Jr. and Porky." Toni said.

"I knew they'd be here." Ky said.

"We need to find them and maybe we'll find T.J.'s friends." Kimiko said.

"Let's check the school and find any more Prison Rifts." Ky said and they nod.

 _(Information: Search the school for Prison Rifts!)_

The group return to the school's hall but the entire hall is full of graffiti on walls and lockers.

"Graffiti. That brat's gotta be in the school somewhere." Ky said.

 _"You are so right, loser! Porky and I have the school in our little hands!"_ A voice said through an intercom and it's Bowser Jr.

"What have you done to the school?!" T.J. demanded.

 _"What's it look like, idiot?! We sent Prison Rifts all over the school and have them abduct stupid kids."_ Bowser Jr. said.

"What have you done with my friends?!" T.J. demanded.

 _"Oh, you mean those five brats I ruined before, along with you, Detweiler?! Let's just say they're not around and you're next!"_ Bowser Jr. said.

"Damn him. We'll find them and kick you and Porky outta this place!" Ky said.

 _"Ya gotta find the Prison Rifts first!"_ Bowser Jr. said.

"This is annoying. Let's just hurry up and find the brats and be done with this crap." Nex said.

 _(Information: Find T.J.'s friends!)_

The group search the school hallway for T.J.'s friends and they a door and use it to take them to the next part of the school.

 _(School Library)_

The group arrive in the library but then they find many Prison Rifts which are Monk-Fus and Bonebanes and they attack the group but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Nex vertical slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a brutal shadow uppercut but the Monk-Fu Prison Rifts attack with fast punches and kicks while the Bonebane Prison Rifts attack with their bones but Toni bashes with his hammer followed by an axe kick while Silver uses telekinesis to lift books and throws them while Meliodas attacks with his sword followed by a strong kick but the Bonebane Prison Rifts throw their bones while the Monk-Fu Prison Rifts deliver a flurry of punches but Raimundo unleashes whirlwinds while Omi unleashes blasts of water while Kimiko shoots fireballs while Clay delivers rock punches but the Monk-Fu Prison Rifts attack with their bones while the Monk-Fu Prison Rifts attack with their punches but Katsuragi and Hibari deliver ninja strikes while Asuka slashes with her dual swords while Ikaruga slashes with her sword while Yagyu attacks with her umbrella and they defeat all of the Prison Rifts.

After the fight two people appear and they're Gus and Gretchen.

"Ugh, what happened?" Gus asked.

"I feel like I was trapped in another dimension." Gretchen said.

"Gus, Gretch. I'm glad you're okay." T.J. said.

"What happened to the others?" Ky asked.

"Well, last time we saw Mikey trying to lead everyone to the gym, but then something happened to him and he disappeared before we did." Gus said.

"Those things must have gotten to him before us." Gretchen said.

"That's our cue. To the gym." Ky said and they nod.

The group make their way through the school building and they later find double doors and use them to go to the next area of the school.

 _(School Gym)_

The group arrive at the gym to find it empty but then they see Quicksilver Prison Rifts, Cunning Sneak Prison Rifts, and Puppet Prison Rifts and so Ky casts Triple Fire and then casts Telekinesis while Nex unleashes shadow drills and then unleashes shadow needles but the Quicksilver Prison Rifts run around to attack with fast attacks while the Cunning Sneak Prison Rifts sneak behind to attack while the Puppet Prison Rifts attack with their claws but Silver uses telekinesis and slams them to the ground while Toni uses Homing Attack and then delivers a hammer bash but the Puppet Prison Rifts attack with their strings while the Cunning Sneak Prison Rifts turn invisible and try to attack while the Quicksilver Prison Rifts deliver running strikes but Katsuragi delivers ninja kicks while Yagyu delivers an opening umbrella strike while Ikaruga double slashes with her sword followed by an upper slash while Asuka spin slashes with her swords while Hibari summons her rabbit and uses it to strike bt the Cunning Sneak Prison Rifts sneak attack from behind while the Quicksilver Prison Rifts run around and deliver fast kicks while the Puppet Prison Rifts attack with their claws but Clay summons four rocks and sends them to attack while Kimiko delivers flame kicks while Omi shoots water balls while Raimundo claps his hands and creates a big whirlwind and they defeat all of the Prison Rifts.

After the fight Mikey appears and then more kids appear as well.

"Mike, you okay, big guy?" T.J. asked.

"I felt like I had a dream and just left, but I'm back again. At least the other kids are fine." Mikey said.

"We've got two more. Where're Vince and Spin?" T.J. asked.

"I think they were going to the cafeteria to make sure everyone else is fine, but they were gone too." Mikey said.

"Guys." Ky said.

"Yeah, we know. Find the remaining two brats." Nex said.

"Stop saying that!" T.J. yelled.

"No, brat." Nex said.

The group continue through the school and they later make their way for the cafeteria where they find it empty but then they find Komodao Prison Rifts and Squidpedo Prison Rifts and they attack the group who dodge and Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze while Kimiko delivers a flame kick while Katsuragi delivers ninja strikes but the Komodao Prison Rifts attack with their swords and then unleash poison attacks while the Squidpedo Prison Rifts attack with their tentacles but Silver unleashes telekinetic blades and sends them to attack while Clay unleashes rock pillars while Ikaruga double slashes with her sword but the Squidpedo Prison Rifts shoot ink to strike while the Komodao Prison Rifts slash with their swords but Asuka spin slashes with her dual swords while Omi unleashes ice needles while Toni uses Tornado Hammer but the Komodao Prison Rifts unleash poisonous attacks while the Squidedo Prison Rifts attack with their tentacles but Hibari delivers ninja strikes Yagyu ninja kicks and then strikes with her umbrella while Raimundo delivers a break dancing style wind kick but the Komodao Prison Rifts slash with their swords while the Squidpedo Prison Rifts unleash ink but Nex casts Dark Fire and then unleashes shadow fists and deliver shadow punches while Ky uses Vanish Slash and then uses Stealth Blade and they defeat all of the Prison Rifts.

After the fight Vince and Spinelli appear.

"Ugh, wish that wasn't real." Vince said.

"I wish I could have beat those freaks to a pulp." Spinelli said.

"Okay, everyone should be okay now." Ky said.

"Hey, wait, where's Teej?" Vince asked.

"Huh?" Toni asked.

"I thought he was with us." Raimundo said but they see T.J. gone.

"Teej! Where are you?!" Ky asked but no answer.

Meanwhile in Prickly's office Bowser Jr. who is sitting on Prickly's chair while Prickly himself is tied up is playing with his Bullet Bill blaster.

"Hehehehe! This school is mine. Right when this place was in deep crud by the Black Xetis and the Heartless!" Bowser Jr. said.

Just then Porky bursts open the door and shoves T.J. in.

"Got the twerp, Jr.! So, what're we gonna do to him?" Porky asked.

"Oh, I have the perfect thing. I said I want to see Ky suffer and what better way than to make them kill each other?" Bowser Jr. said.

"What? If you think I'm gonna fight Ky, you're wrong!" T.J. said.

"Oh, you won't have any say in the matter. In fact, you won't have any thought to talk back at all! Porky, you got the same chip you made?" Bowser Jr. said.

"I've got it. I was gonna use it on that backstabber, but since we're making Ky suffer, this is perfect to test it!" Porky said taking out a pig shaped chip.

"You're gonna put that on me? You're outta your mind." T.J. said.

"Oh, it's YOU, who won't have a mind left! The only thing on your mind is what I tell you." Bowser Jr. said.

"No, I won't do what you want!" T.J. yelled but he gets hit on the head by his baseball bat and it's Porky.

"Too bad, so sad! When you wake up, you're ours!" Porky said placing the chip on T.J.'s forehead.

"And to spice things up…" Bowser Jr. unleashes darkness all over T.J. as dark aura surrounds him.

The group leave the cafeteria and begin searching the building for T.J.

"I gotta find Teej. Hopefully, those assholes didn't take him away." Ky said.

"Don't worry. We'll find him. Let's try the playground." Meliodas said.

"Okay then. Maybe he disappeared by the Prison Rifts and we gotta help him." Ky said.

 _(Information: Go to the playground!)_

The group make their way through the hallway and they return outside and to the playground and search for T.J. but so far he's not here.

"Teej, where are you?" Ky asked.

"This is ridiculous. Not even a Prison Rift is in sight." Nex said.

"Maybe he's here somewhere." Ikaruga said.

Unknowing to them something targeting them from above and fires a laser shot at the group.

"Look out!" Silver said as they dodge the incoming laser shot.

"Now what? A Prison Rift?" Ky asked and coming down is what looks like a figure wearing a metallic green mask, green and black metallic armor, and is carrying a black blaster and a plasma green knife. "Who're you?" Ky asked but the masked figure says nothing.

"A new enemy. Let's get rid of it." Meliodas said.

"Fine by me." Ky said.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Defeat the masked figure!)_

The masked figure dashes at the group and delivers two slashes with his plasma knife and then fires laser shots but they dodge and Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash and then uses Quake Hammer while Nex brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow drills but the masked figure dash slashes with his plasma knife and then delivers a somersault slash but Meliodas slashes with his sword and then delivers a strong punch while Toni uses Spin Dash and then uses Chaos Spear while Silver sends telekinetic shots but the masked figure backs off and shoots laser shots from his blaster but Katsuragi and Hibari deliver ninja strikes while Asuka slashes with her dual swords while Ikaruga slashes with her sword while Yagyu attacks with her umbrella but the masked figure double slashes with his plasma knife but Raimundo unleashes four whirlwinds while Kimiko lashes with her flame whips while Omi sends out water blasts while Clay unleashes rocks and throws them but the masked figure fires laser shots and then dash slashes with his plasma knife but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and after a good strike the masked figure is sent back as cracks appear on his mask.

The mask breaks apart and it reveals the figure's face much to Ky's shock and horror and it's T.J. who looks emotionless, has red eyes, and the pig chip on his forehead.

"Teej?! This has to be some kind of joke…" Ky said but T.J. charges at Ky and attacks with his plasma knife but Ky blocks it. "Teej, stop! It's me, Ky! Why're you doing this?" Ky asked.

"He's doing my bidding!" A voice said and they see Bowser Jr.

"Bowser Jr.! Obviously, this'd be your doing?" Toni asked.

"Of course! T.J.'s my new friend now!" Bowser Jr. said.

"What have you done to him?!" Ky demanded.

"Oh, I did nothing, except putting a mind control chip while corrupting him with darkness has something to do with what I did, now does it?" Bowser Jr. asked smirking evilly.

"You asshole!" Ky yelled as he charges at Jr. but T.J. blocks the way. "Teej, don't do this…" Ky said.

"Sorry, Ky. He only takes orders from me. KILL HIM!" Bowser Jr. commanded and T.J. attacks Ky who dodges every attack.

"Dammit… What do I do?" Ky asked.

"Fight, dumbass! If you're his friend, you'd save him, right?" Nex asked.

"Nex…" Ky said.

"Remember when Pax was Pavor and you had to fight him to free him? Do the same thing." Nex said.

"You're right… Okay! Let's go, Teej!" Ky said.

 _(Boss Theme: Destiny's Force)_

 _(Information: Defeat and free T.J.!)_

Dark T.J. dashes at Ky and triple slashes with his plasma knife but Ky blocks and delivers a counter strike and then delivers a blade stand kick but Dark T.J. backs off and fires laser shots from his blaster and then delivers a wide slash with his plasma knife but Ky retaliates with two diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light blades and sends them to strike but Dark T.J. somersault slashes with his plasma knife followed by an upper slash but Ky casts Thunder followed by casting Triple Plasma but Dark T.J. fires three laser shots and then dashes all over and slashes at Ky who dodges out of the way and delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Lightning Blade but Dark T.J. jumps into the air and delivers a diving strike with his plasma knife and then fires a giant laser shot but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and then casts Holy and unleashes a powerful light beam but Dark T.J. sinks into the shadows and then delivers a rising strike and then delivers a downward slash with his plasma knife but Ky blocks and delivers a counter strike and then delivers a roundhouse slash with Dawn of Hope.

Dark T.J. charges his plasma knife with dark energy and unleashes three dark waves but Ky dodge rolls out of the way and then uses Aerial Slam sending Dark T.J. into the air and then delivers a slamming strike sending Dark T.J. down to the ground but Dark T.J. throws dark knives at Ky who casts Reflect to make the dark knives go right back and then uses Holy Blade and teleports and slashes over and over and then delivers a powerful light slash but Dark T.J. fires two laser shots from his blaster and then dash slashes many times and then delivers a somersault slash but Ky unleashes light chains and catches Dark T.J. with them and then delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Lethal Blade and then uses Vanish Slash but Dark T.J. sinks into the shadows and delivers rising slashes with his plasma knife and then delivers a diving strike while unleashing dark energy but Ky unleashes light blades and sends them to strike and then unleashes orbs of light but Dark T.J. triple slashes with his plasma knife followed by a somersault slash but Ky blocks and delivers a counter strike and then delivers a blade stand kick.

Dark T.J. delivers fast slashes with his plasma knife and then throws dark knives at Ky who dodge rolls out of the way and then uses Light Surge and then uses Thunder Raid but Dark T.J. fires laser shots from his blaster but Ky uses Heaven's Slash and unleashes two light blades and slashes with them and then delivers a powerful light blade slam but Dark T.J. charges his plasma knife with dark energy and unleashes dark waves to strike but Ky unleashes orbs of light and then unleashes light chains and lashes with them but Dark T.J. double slashes with his plasma knife and then delivers a somersault slash but Ky retaliates with Fire Strike and then uses Thunder Edge but Dark T.J. sinks into the shadows and then delivers a rising slash while firing laser shots but Ky uses Holy Blade and teleports and slashes over and over and then delivers a powerful light slash and then uses Lightning Blade but Dark T.J. throws dark knives at Ky who blocks them to make go right back at Dark T.J. who moves out of the way and fires a giant laser shot but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by two vertical slashes and then slide kicks and delivers a horizontal slash but Dark T.J. dash slashes with his plasma knife but Ky retaliates with Light Raid and finishes off Dark T.J. who stumbles back.

Ky coats Dawn of Hope with light and then enters his Pure form and then unleashes light chains trapping Dark T.J. and then unleashes a light pillar purifying T.J. as darkness leaves him and reverts back to his normal self and then Ky takes the chip and destroys it.

"NOOOOO! My soldier!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"You're finished, brat!" Ky said.

"Uh, Jr., I hate to burst your bubble, but he's right. We should get outta here." Porky said.

"GRRRRR! This ISN'T over! I WILL kill you!" Bowser Jr. said as he and Porky leave.

"Assholes." Ky said as he runs for the unconscious T.J. and shakes his body. "Teej, wake up." Ky said and T.J. wakes up.

"Ugh… Ky, I had a weird dream. I tried to kill you." T.J. said.

"That was no dream. Bowser Jr. and Porky were controlling you. I had to fight you to save you." Ky said.

"It actually happened? I'm sorry." T.J. said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're fine." Ky said.

Later the group are talking to Prickly in his office.

"Well, thanks to those hooligans' chaos, I'm going to have to cancel school for the rest of the week until this cleans up." Prickly said.

"We're really sorry about all this." Ky said.

"For what? You have been dealing those things and those two hoodlums. I should be thanking you. You also helped Detweiler after what they did to him." Prickly said.

"I know for a fact he'll be a great person." Ky said.

"I doubt that, but still thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make sure everyone has gone home." Prickly said.

The group later find T.J. and the gang at the school entrance.

"So, I guess you're going home, huh?" Ky asked.

"Yeah, after what they did, who'd want to stay here?" Vince said.

"I find this whole thing to be unlogical if I haven't seen this with my own eyes. This was some experience." Gretchen said.

"I'll admit, you guys are tough for new guys. Not bad." Spinelli said.

"I don't know how I'm going to explain this to my dad with all the craziness that's happened." Gus said.

"Thanks for all the help. I hope we don't deal with it again." Mikey said.

"Ky, thanks for everything. I hope we meet again someday." T.J. said.

"Trust me, we will." Ky said as they shake hands.

Later the group are alone.

"This world suffered enough. It was lost to the darkness, trapped in prison, and chaos ensued here. I have to make this right." Ky said and just then a Prison Keyhole appears.

"Finally. Let's seal it and get out of here." Nex said as they use their Keyblades to unlock the Prison Keyhole creating a bright light.

* * *

Meanwhile in Divine Kingdom in the castle T.J. starts feeling something and places his hand on his chest.

"Teej, what's up?" Vince asked.

"I felt like…Ky went to our home and helped bring it back, but at the same time, I felt like I hurt him…" T.J. said.

"But you'd never do that to him." Gus said.

"Even though that was before." Spinelli said.

"It was a misunderstanding, Spin. Anyway, whatever Ky did, he did it and I'm proud of him. I hope he comes back as a stronger warrior, like he always is." T.J. said looking up at the castle window and at the sky. "Pass this test, Ky. Hope nuttin' happens to you." T.J. said smiling.

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. Well, there's the Recess world. Lemme just say for those who were looking forward to the Soul Eater arc, I'm sorry. I was going to, but I figured putting that world in my KH III would be more fitting, so now it's going to be KH III. I hope you enjoyed this chapter regardless. Anyway, next time, Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, Hibari, and Silver go to the next world, and Ky meets another familiar face and helps him with his memory problem by finding seven emeralds, but then they deal with an invasion of a power hungry leader.** **I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**


	30. Chapter 29: Rise of Black Arms

Chapter 29: Rise of Black Arms

Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, Hibari, and Silver leave Third District Elementary and return to the space area and go for the next world and they later find a world that has two cities, a destroyed island base, a jungle base, a space colony, and a flying comet and they decide to go to that world next.

Ky and Nex begin diving for the next world and they start avoiding obstacles such as buildings, metallic parts, and black tentacles while fighting off Prison Rifts and they keep diving and they later find the portal and they make their way for the portal but then more Prison Rifts appear and attack but they defeat the Prison Rifts and keep diving while avoiding more obstacles and they later reach the portal and they go for the next world.

Outside of a city is a plain and in the plain is Shadow looking at the city but then a newspaper flies to him and it says '50th Anniversary of the Black Comet arriving past Earth' and then it flies away again.

 _"Shadow the Hedgehog, why does that name haunt me? It's the only thing I can remember and that gruesome image…"_ Shadow has a flash of him running from soldiers with a blonde girl but then a soldier fires his gun and everything goes white. _"MARIA!"_ Shadow shouted. "Just who am I? Why can't remember anything? Who is this Maria…?" Shadow asked.

 _(World of Path of Destiny)_

Meanwhile in the city Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Hibari, and Silver explore through the city while passing many people walking by.

"Such a big city and everyone's busy around here. Where are we?" Ky asked.

"Wait, I know this place. This is Westopolis." Toni said.

"Huh? You know this place, Toni?" Katsuragi asked.

"Yeah, my dad visited here before." Toni said.

"This place is one of the most major cities in the world, next to Station Square, Central City, and Crisis City. We should check around for something." Silver said.

"Okay then." Kimiko said.

Just then the sky starts turning dark red and Nex looks up.

"Guys, something's off." Nex said.

"Huh?" Ky asked seeing the sky turning red. "Oh, no… What's happening?" Ky asked.

Meanwhile Shadow looks up to see the sky turning dark red and it covers all of Westopolis and just then many creatures start raining down from the sky and crash into the city.

The group see black and crimson creatures falling from the sky and into the city and they start rampaging around the city as many people run in panic.

"What the hell is going on?" Ky asked.

"Those creeps are…" Silver stops talking.

"Ugh, not them! We gotta get rid of 'em!" Toni said.

"Okay." Ky said summoning Dawn of Hope and confronts the black and crimson creatures. "Hey, I dunno what you're doing, but now you're answering to me!" Ky said and the creatures go for the group.

Shadow watches the destruction of the city.

"Hmph, look at how pathetic they are. I don't have time for these humans." Shadow said turning to leave.

 **"Shadow."** A voice said and Shadow turns to see a flying red eye with black tentacles and shows a projection of a black and crimson creature with three eyes, two horns, and wearing robes. **"As you can see, the Day of Reckoning is near. Find the seven Chaos Emeralds and bring them to me as promised."** The creature said.

"Huh? Who are you? How do you know I'm Shadow? What are you talking about?" Shadow asked but the eye flies off while destroying the field. "What was that all about? He said he knows something about me and like it or not, I have to believe him. The only way to unlock the truth of me past is to find those Chaos Emeralds." Shadow said as he dashes off into the city that's still under destruction.

 _(Battle Theme: I Am…All of Me-Instrumental)_

 _(Information: Defeat the creatures!)_

The black and crimson creatures fire shots from their blasters while the giant black and crimson creatures attack with their clubs but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash and then casts Thunder while Nex delivers four brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow drills and then unleashes shadow chains and lashes with them but then flying black and crimson creatures fly around and deliver diving strikes but Toni uses Homing Attack on the flying creatures while Silver levitates destroyed cars and throws them to strike while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze but the black and crimson creatures attack with their swords while the bigger black and crimson creatures strike with their clubs but Raimundo unleashes four whirlwinds while Kimiko delivers a spinning flame kick while Omi unleashes a water blast while Clay unleashes rock pillars but the flying black and crimson creatures fly around and deliver diving attacks but Katsuragi delivers ninja kicks while Hibari summons her rabbit and uses it to attack while Ikaruga slashes with her sword while Asuka spin attacks with her swords while Yagyu attacks with her umbrella but the black and crimson creatures attack with their swords but Ky uses Heaven's Slash and attacks with a giant light blade attack and they defeat all of the black and crimson creatures.

After fighting off the black and crimson creatures lasers crash down from the sky and down at the group who dodge out of the way.

"First these things show up and now they're firing lasers from above? What the hell is going on?" Ky asked.

Just then more creatures appear and attack but then someone strikes at the creatures and it's Sonic.

"Whew, talk about a crazy party. Too bad everyone left." Sonic said.

"Sonic!" Ky said.

"Dad…" Toni said.

"You guys okay? It's dangerous out here." Sonic said.

"We're fine, but we just fought off those things too." Ky said.

"You have any idea what's going on?" Raimundo asked.

"Wish I knew. All I know is that these black creatures mean business. Since you guys are capable, wanna help me show 'em a thing or two?" Sonic asked.

"Of course." Ky said.

"Okay, let's go!" Sonic said dashing off.

"C'mon." Ky said.

"Hold on. There's something I don't understand; Ky, you and your idiots visited Sonic's world, right?" Nex asked.

"Yeah, that's right, but why's Sonic here in this realm? How can his world be trapped in the prison if it was restored?" Ky asked.

"Maybe that witch bitch has something to do with it." Nex said.

"Maybe. Let's help my da…I mean Sonic." Toni said.

"Your what…?" Ky asked.

"It's obvious, if you're from the future, you look like Sonic, and you know him, it's obvious you're Sonic's son." Nex said.

"Yep, ya got me. I'm Sonic's and Amy's son from the future." Toni said.

"Wow. No wonder you have his speed, his looks, and that hammer, but what up with the Chaos powers?" Ky asked.

"Well…" Toni was cut off as more black creatures appear and attack but then someone strikes and it's Shadow.

"Shadow! Thank God you're here!" Ky said.

"Who are you, human? How do you know me?" Shadow asked.

"Um, My name's Ky and how I know you is…" Ky was cut off.

"I don't have time for you. I need to the find the Emeralds to find the truth of my past." Shadow said.

"The truth of your past…? But I thought you already knew about yourself." Ky said.

"I think I know what's goin' on, Ky. This must be back when Shadow lost his memory." Toni said.

"Wait, what? He really lost his memory? How do you know?" Ky asked.

"Let me just say, Shadow was my mentor and he told me about how he met Sonic, how they worked together to stop the ARK and that he lost his memory." Toni said.

"I see. So, not only does this Shadow not know me, but he has amnesia too. In that case, I'll help him." Ky said.

"Of course you'd say that." Nex said.

"Problem?" Meliodas asked.

"Shut it, Blondie." Nex said.

"Shadow, let's go find those Emeralds." Ky said.

"Why would you want to help? I don't need a human's help." Shadow said.

"Well, like it or not, I'm gonna help." Ky said smiling.

"Whatever. Do what you want." Shadow said as he dashes off.

"Well, here we go." Ky said.

"We got Emeralds, creatures, and destruction to deal with. This will be fun." Silver said.

 _(Field Theme: Chosen One-Instrumental)_

 _(Westopolis)_

 _(Information: Find the Chaos Emeralds in the city!)_

The group begin moving through Westopolis to find the Chaos Emeralds but then more black and crimson creatures appear to attack but Ky and Nex defeat them and continue on while dodging lasers firing from the sky and they also see G.U.N. soldiers fighting against the black and crimson creatures but are struggling and so Ky helps by defeating the creatures and they keep going through the city and they later find Shadow and Sonic fighting against the black and crimson creatures and Shadow manages to find a green Chaos Emerald.

"Finally, a first Emerald. I can already feel the power welling up." Shadow said.

"There're still black creatures around and G.U.N.'s giving it their all." Sonic said.

"Like I care." Shadow said dashing off.

"Hey!" Sonic said chasing after Shadow.

"C'mon." Ky said.

The group continue to move through Westopolis while fighting off more creatures in their way and dodging more lasers from the sky but then they see flames all over the city but Ky casts Water to get rid of them and keep going while helping G.U.N. soldiers fight off the creatures but then they see more black and crimson creatures and they have something.

"That looks like a…" Silver stops talking.

"Chaos Emerald!" Sonic said.

"I'll take that." Shadow said as he attacks the black and crimson creatures destroying them and takes a blue Chaos Emerald. "Two Emeralds in my possession." Shadow said.

"That was SWEET, Shadow." Sonic said.

"Yeah, you're as strong as ever." Ky said.

"I'm not here to save any of you." Shadow said.

"Thought you'd say something like that." Sonic said.

"Look, Shadow, we're here to help, you know." Ky said.

"Don't waste my time." Shadow said.

Just then the same flying crimson eye flies to the group.

 **"You have two Emeralds. Well done, Shadow."** The eye said and it's the same voice of the robed creature.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

 **"You really don't remember anything, do you? You will, in time. Now, there is no time to waste. My soldiers have found the third Emerald further in this city. Now, get going!"** The creature's eye said flying off.

"That means, welcome to the next level." Sonic said.

"C'mon, let's go find the Emerald before those things do." Ky said.

"Stay out of my way." Shadow said as they start moving.

Meanwhile in a headquarters there are G.U.N. soldiers and workers watching the destruction of Westopolis and with them is a man with white hair and wearing a commander outfit and then a G.U.N. soldier comes in.

"The black aliens have hit six major cities around the world and have caused many significant damages and casualties. Among them, Westopolis has suffered major damaged due to its weakened defense system. Downtown Westoplois has almost been completed destroyed. Reports also show a black hedgehog in Westopolis." The G.U.N. soldier informed.

"Shadow? Then deploy the troops NOW! If you find Shadow with the black aliens, then kill them all!" The G.U.N. commander ordered.

"But, sir, isn't Shadow on our side?" The G.U.N. soldier asked.

"I just gave you an order, soldier! He's evil and he's the enemy!" The G.U.N. commander yelled.

"Yes, sir." The G.U.N. soldier said as he leaves the room.

"You won't escape from me, Shadow. You're mine this time." The G.U.N. commander said.

 _(Westopolis Highway)_

The group start moving through the highway of Westopolis and it's full of chaos as the same black and crimson creatures are attacking the city but they fight off the black and crimson creatures but they see G.U.N. soldiers also attacking the group but they avoid the soldiers but Shadow defeats them much to Ky's dismay but Nex smirks and also attacks the soldiers and they continue through the highway but roads start to collapse by black and crimson creatures but they manage to continue through while defeating more creatures in their way and they later reach the end of the highway and arrive at the different part of the street where they find the creature's eye with a yellow Chaos Emerald.

"Hand over that Chaos Emerald, or else." Shadow said.

 **"So, you think you can defeat ME, do you?"** The creature's eye said.

"Look, I don't take orders, especially from you. I'm after the Chaos Emeralds for my own reasons, so back off!" Shadow said.

"You got nowhere else to go. Hand over that Emerald and get out of this city!" Ky said.

 **"You don't know your place, do you? Black Bull, I summon you!"** The creature's eye said as a giant alien creature with ear like wings and a giant green eye rises from the ground.

"Holy cow…!" Clay said.

"It's scary." Hibari said.

 **"Behold, the wrath of Black Arms!"** The creature's eye said as Black Bull roars.

"Alright, now we're talking!" Sonic said.

"Guess we'll deal with this ugly ass thing." Ky said.

 **"Go, Black Bull! Burn this city and its inhabitants to ash for your master Black Doom!"** The eye commanded.

 _(Boss Theme: Desire For All That is Lost)_

 _(Information: Destroy Black Bull!)_

Black Bull unleashes two fireballs at the group who dodge out of the way and Ky aerial slashes at Black Bull's eye with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Triple Plasma while Nex delivers a shadow uppercut also striking at the eye and then delivers a double shadow kick but Black Bull spits fireballs down on the ground creating fiery shockwaves but Kimiko manipulates the flames and uses them to strike at Black Bull's eye while Raimundo uses wind to launch himself into the air and delivers a diving kick at the eye but Black Bull flies away and unleashes many Black Arm soldiers but Shadow destroys them and uses Chaos Spear at Black Bull's eye while Toni bashes at the eye with his hammer but Black Bull shoots two fireballs but Asuka delivers a spinning slash with her dual swords while Yagyu attacks with her umbrella but Black Bull spits fires on the ground creating fiery shockwaves but Meliodas slashes with his sword while Omi unleashes ice needles and sends them at the eye while Clay unleashes a rock fist and delivers a punch but Black Bull flies away while summoning more Black Arm soldiers but Sonic defeats them and uses Homing Attack while Silver unleashes telekinetic blades but Black Bull shoots more fireballs but Katsuragi and Hibari deliver ninja strikes while Ikaruga upper slashes with her sword but Black Bull shoots three fireballs but Ky deflects the fireballs and then unleashes light blades and sends them at the eye and finishes off Black Bull who drops down to the ground.

"So much for your pet." Ky said.

 **"Wretched human! You dare stand in the path of Black Doom?!"** The eye demanded.

Shadow manages to take the yellow Emerald.

"Finally. Three Chaos Emeralds." Shadow said.

 **"You have disobeyed me, Shadow! I told you to find all seven and give them to me!"** The eye yelled as he summons the projection of the same robed creature.

"And I told you, nobody tells me what to do. I have my reasons." Shadow said.

 **"You don't understand the situation, do you? Perhaps Gerald has done more to your memory than I imagined."** The robed creature said.

"The Professor?" Shadow asked.

 **"Strange you don't even remember your own maker."** The robed creature said.

"What was that?" Shadow asked.

 **"SILENCE! The ramification of your disobedience will be severe!"** The robed creature yelled.

"Hey, back off!" Ky yelled.

 **"And you, human, will suffer the same punishment for your interference! Face the wrath of Black Doom!"** The robed creature known as Black Doom yelled as he transports the group out of the city.

In what looks like a destroyed and ruined island full of green toxic water and destroyed metallic facilities the group and Shadow are now in the ruined island.

"Now, where are we?" Omi asked.

"Whatever that freak did, guess we ticked him off." Meliodas said.

"Correction, Ky ticked him off." Nex said.

"This place looks kinda familiar…" Toni said.

"I agree." Silver said.

"There should be a Chaos Emerald here." Shadow said but then he starts feeling a pain in his head. "Ugh!" Shadow kneels in pain while holding his head.

"Shadow!" Ky cried.

"What's wrong?" Kimiko asked.

"This place… I know this… This is the place where the human captured me, but from where and why?" Shadow asked.

"Let's go find that Chaos Emerald around here. We only got four more left to find." Ky said.

 _(Prison Island)_

 _(Information: Find a Chaos Emerald!)_

The group start moving through the ruined island but they find many G.U.N. robots and attack at the group who avoid them but Nex and Shadow defeat them and continue but they come across toxic water but they find more Black Arm soldiers riding on saucers and so Shadow defeats them and takes a saucer and Ky does the same and they use the saucer to help get through the toxic water and they make it to the other side of the ruined island and keep going while defeating more Black Arm soldiers and avoiding more G.U.N. robots and going through more toxic water and they later find something and it's a white Emerald.

"Another Chaos Emerald." Shadow said.

"Perfect. Things keep getting better." Ky said but then something gets in their way and it's a giant robot with a giant mace and in the robot is Eggman.

"What are YOU doing here, Shadow?" Eggman asked.

"Eggman!" Ky yelled taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Great, him." Toni said hatefully.

"Dr., I don't want to fight you, but I need those Chaos Emeralds. They hold the secret to my…" Shadow was cut off.

"Enough of this nonsense! The Emeralds belong to ME, all of them! No one gets in my way! Those, who do will be destroyed! Now, stand clear or get crushed! Just as I will those black creatures!" Eggman said as many Egg Robots appear and surround the group. "Destroy them all!" Eggman commanded.

"Fine, we'll play with your toys and then take YOU down!" Ky said.

 _(Information: Defeat all of Eggman's robots!)_

The Egg Robots fire shots from their blasters but Ky casts Telekinesis and then slams them to the ground while Nex triple slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by casting Dark Blizzard but the Eggman Robots attack with their swords but Toni uses Spin Dash and then delivers a slamming strike with his hammer while Silver unleashes telekinetic shots while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze but the Eggman Robots fire big shots from their bazookas but Katsuragi delivers ninja kicks while Hibari summons her rabbit and uses it to strike while Asuka slashes with her swords while Ikaruga double slashes with her sword while Yagyu strikes with her umbrella but the Eggman Robots keep firing shots from their guns but Raimundo claps his hands and unleashes a big wind while Omi unleashes a big water blast while Kimiko shoots fireballs while Clay unleashes rock pillars but the Eggman Robots attack with their swords but Ky uses Holy Blade and teleport slashes and then unleashes a light blade and strikes and they defeat all of the robots.

"Curse you all! I'm disappointed in you, Shadow! I created you and this is how you repay me?!" Eggman yelled.

"Wait, what? That's not right! You didn't create Shadow!" Ky yelled.

"You're saying I'm…" Shadow was cut off.

"Yes. You are one of my androids, but you betrayed me as you stand before me." Eggman said.

"Shut up!" Ky yelled as he charges to attack but Eggman manages to take the white Emerald and flies off.

"If you want this Emerald so bad, then come and find me in my base in Iron Jungle!" Eggman said as he leaves.

"Damn him." Ky said.

"Looks like Egghead's base is our next stop. Come on." Toni said.

The group make their way out of the island and go after Eggman and they later arrive at a field but as they keep going Shadow stops.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Ky asked.

"The Dr.'s words…am I really one of his androids? And those black creatures, they look like me as well. Who was I before this?" Shadow asked.

"Eggman was clearly bullcrapping you, but I don't know what those Black Arm guys are or what they want, but we'll find your answer." Ky said.

Just then sky turns dark red again.

"Oh, no…" Silver said.

"What're they doing now?" Meliodas asked.

Ky looks to see a city being attacked.

"That looks like…Central City! Those assholes are attacking it next!" Ky said.

"Hmph. We don't have time for this." Shadow said.

"Well, I'm gonna go help." Ky said.

"Of course you're going to." Nex said.

"Shadow, if you have any morality, you'd help too." Toni said as they start moving.

 _(Information: Hurry to Central City!)_

The group make their way to Central City and they later go for the city.

Meanwhile in Central City in the White House the President is doing paperwork.

 _"Mr. President, it's an emergency."_ A secretary said through the intercom.

"What is it?" The President asked.

 _"The military have manage to drive the black aliens out of Westopolis, but now they are receiving reinforcements and Central City is being invaded."_ The secretary said.

"How?! How is this possible?!" The President asked shocked as he looks out the window to see the Black Arms attacking the city.

 _(Central City)_

The group arrive in Central City and see the Black Arms attacking the city much to Ky's horror.

"This is insane!" Ky said.

"First Westopolis, now this? When will this end?" Toni asked.

Just then more Black Arm soldiers appear and attack but then someone strikes at them and it's Knuckles.

"Alien scum!" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, thanks a lot for the help." Ky said.

"Don't mention it, but what're you doing out here? It's dangerous here." Knuckles said.

"That's why we're out here. To stop this nonsense." Silver said.

More Black Arm soldiers prepare to attack but then someone else attacks and it's Rouge.

"More black aliens around the city. It's really annoying." Rouge said.

"Thanks, Rouge. Why're the Black Arms doing this?" Ky asked.

"They've invaded the city and now are planning on destroying it with bombs they've planted all over the city. I've been tasked with getting rid of them before the entire city if destroyed." Rouge said.

"In that case, we'll help with that." Toni said.

"Yeah, and while we're at it, we'll send the Black Arms packing." Ky said.

 _(Information: Find and get rid of the bombs!)_

The group begin moving through the city to find bombs and they find many small bombs and so Ky casts Telekinesis on them and sends them into the air before they explode and they find more bombs but more Black Arms attack at the group but they fight off the aliens and continue and they find more bombs around the next district and Ky uses Telekinesis again to get rid of the bombs and keep going but they find G.U.N. soldiers and G.U.N. robots attacking the Black Arms who are gaining the upper hand but the group defeat the Black Arms and continue searching through the city for any more bombs and they find more small bombs and Ky gets rid of them but the city is still under attack by the Black Arms while lasers strike down from the sky but they avoid the lasers and continue searching the city for more bombs and later they manage to find enough bombs and they get rid of them.

"Finally. This is annoying. Just how many more of those damn aliens will keep coming to destroy more crap?" Nex asked.

"Great news. I just got a report that no more of the black aliens are coming to this city, but it's already suffered enough damages." Rouge said.

"They just don't stop, do they?" Knuckles said.

"Well, what now?" Ky asked.

"I'm going to make sure if my boss is okay during the invasion. Thanks for the help, darlings." Rouge said as she leaves.

"I'm going to find Sonic and see if we can come up with a plan to put a stop to these things." Knuckles said as he leaves.

"I dunno how long this invasion lasts, but we still gotta go after Egghead." Ky said but then another Black Arm soldier attacks but then Shadow appears and attacks.

"Shadow." Toni said.

"Looks like you handled things here." Shadow said.

"So, you just decided to show up?" Raimundo asked.

"Shut up. There's no Chaos Emerald here and if we're done, let's go find the Dr. for more answers." Shadow said.

"Okay. Come on." Ky said.

Meanwhile at the White House the President sees the chaos and damage of Central City but then the G.U.N. commander and two G.U.N. soldiers enter the office.

"Sir, we have a transport ready for you. We must leave this place." G.U.N. commander said.

"Once again, I have failed to protect our nation…" The President said.

"Sir, it's not over! We can still fight. Those aliens may have rendered us unable, but we will rally. You must keep your nation strong and together." G.U.N. commander said.

"Right, keep the nation united. No matter what, we'll never surrender to those terrorists. That much I learned from them." The President said looking at a picture of Sonic and Shadow.

"Sir, we must hurry." G.U.N. commander said.

"Okay." The President said.

Just then the G.U.N. commander looks out the window and sees the group and Shadow.

"Shadow the Hedgehog! It's been a long time coming. Justice will be served." G.U.N. commander said taking out a pistol.

The group make their way to leave Central City but as they continue someone blocks the way and it's the G.U.N. commander with the pistol.

"It's been a long time, Shadow." G.U.N. commander said.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Shadow asked.

"What do you want with him?" Ky asked.

"This has been a long time coming. You killed everyone I loved. Maria, my family. Your existence killed many aboard the ARK years ago!" G.U.N. commander said.

"Wait, what?" Toni asked.

"That's crazy! Shadow would never!" Ky yelled.

"Me? Killed Maria? That can't be it… How did you even know Maria?" Shadow asked.

"Maria was like a sister to me and was one of the family I knew. Because of you, she was killed. I saw it all when I was young, the insane professor and that black creature unleashing that horrifying creature." G.U.N. commander said.

"So, the Professor created me…with Black Doom?" Shadow asked.

"You don't fool me! It wasn't just about Maria, everyone I knew and loved was killed when the ARK was under attack! Worst of all, my family! Finally, justice is served!" G.U.N. commander said pointing his pistol at Shadow but Ky gets in the way.

"Leave him alone." Ky said.

"Stand aside! This is my only chance to avenge my family!" G.U.N commander said.

"Look, I'm sorry you lost your family, but you're not the only one, who suffered it. And there's no way in Hell Shadow was responsible. Maria was Shadow's friend. Why would he kill her if they were so close years ago? And about him being made by Black Doom? That's a load of crap! If you're gonna kill Shadow, then you'll have to shoot me first." Ky said making G.U.N. commander hesitant and then lowers the pistol. "You shouldn't even kill him because he has no memory of that happening, which is why I'm helping him find his truth." Ky said.

"You mean to tell me that Shadow doesn't remember a thing?" G.U.N. commander asked.

"Yeah. Maybe instead of focusing on killing Shadow, focus on the real crap that's happening, which is the Black Arms. And, if you threaten to kill Shadow again, I won't hold back on you." Ky said as he leaves.

"Ky…defended me? I'm going to find my truth and seek my path." Shadow said as he dashes off.

"Sorry, Commander, but Shadow's not the bad guy you think." Toni said as he and the others leave while G.U.N commander kneels and drops his pistol.

"If you point that pistol at Ky again, I'LL kill you." Nex said.

"What?" G.U.N. commander asked.

"Never threaten Shadow or point that weapon at Ky again. That's your last warning." Nex said as he goes with the group leaving the commander.

Just then a G.U.N. soldier approaches the commander.

"Sir, the President is on the escape pod and everyone is escorted to the safe zone. We're ready to depart when you are." The G.U.N. soldier said.

"Right. Let's go." G.U.N. commander said. "That boy…he stood up for Shadow and doesn't think he's the enemy? He seems to know more about Shadow than I do." G.U.N. commander said to himself as they leave the city.

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. Here's the start of the Shadow the Hedgehog arc and yes, I am aware that there are many stages, but I won't be putting every single stage, so I will put in the necessary stuff that was in the game. Anyway, next time, Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, Hibari, and Silver continue to help Shadow find the remaining Chaos Emeralds to help find his truth while still dealing with Black Arms and they also deal with their leader Black Doom.** **I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**


	31. Chapter 30: The Ultimate Life Form

Chapter 30: The Ultimate Life Form

In a jungle full of machinery something transports into the jungle and it's Shadow and with him are the group.

"This has got to be Egghead's base. Let's find him and take that Emerald back." Ky said as they start to move but then they see something and it's a row of Shadows. "What the…?" Ky asked.

"Who are you?!" Shadow demanded but the Shadows say nothing.

"The real question is why do they look like Shadow?" Meliodas asked.

Just then they see someone flying past them and it's Eggman in his flying mobile.

"Listen up, Shadow Androids, our robot army is strong, but the black creatures are a formidable adversary. I'm going back to the base to devise a new plan." Eggman said.

"Shadow…android?" Clay asked.

"So, that's what Eggman meant when he told Shadow's an android." Katsuragi said.

"Am I an android too?" Shadow asked.

"No, you're not! Eggman bullcrapped you. I'm gonna beat the answers outta him as well as the Chaos Emerald!" Ky said.

 _(Iron Jungle)_

 _(Information: Find Eggman!)_

The group start moving through the jungle base while fighting off the Shadow Androids that are firing missiles while Egg Robots fire shots from their guns but Ky unleashes light blades and sends them to strike while Shadow uses Chaos Spear and they defeat the robots and androids and they keep going but then more Shadow Androids appear and attack but then missiles attack and destroy the androids.

"What now?" Silver asked and they see someone arriving and it's Omega.

"Target destroyed." Omega said.

"Omega, or are you part of this world?" Ky asked.

"I am the real and only Omega." Omega said.

"What are you doing here?" Raimundo asked and joining are Vergil and Claus.

"Don't get the wrong idea. We're not here to help you. We have a mission of our own." Vergil said.

"Right now, Eggman and the Black Arms are our obstacles so we're getting rid of them." Claus said.

"So, enemy of our enemy, huh? We can do fine without you." Toni said.

"Do what you want, but if you're gonna help take down Eggman, then let's get going." Ky said.

"Same to you, Prince." Vergil said.

"Figment or not, Eggman is still Eggman and I will destroy him." Omega said.

The group continue on through the jungle base but then they see three people and they are Espio and with him is a crocodile and a bee.

"Is that Espio?" Ky asked.

"One of the friends of that trash." Nex said.

"Just what are the Chaotix doing here?" Toni asked.

The group run to the three.

"Well, if it isn't Shadow! Your timing is impeccable." The crocodile said.

"What's going on? What're you doing here?" Nex asked.

"We're looking for Eggman's computer room. We need to find Eggman's computer to find some important information." The crocodile said.

"How fine. We're looking for the Dr. ourselves." Shadow said.

"Can we trust the others, Vector?" Espio asked.

"Don't be silly, Espio, we'll need the help we can get." Vector said.

"Yeah, help we can get!" The bee said.

"Charmy's on board." Vector said.

"We'll help you find the computer room, but we still need to find Eggman ourselves." Ky said.

"Eggman's base is not far from here. Find and destroy." Omega said.

The group continue through the jungle base while fighting off many Egg Robots and Shadow Androids and they go for the next part of the base and they see many G.U.N. robots attacking Egg Robots and Shadow Androids and so the group help and defeat many Egg Robots and Shadow Androids and keep going and they arrive at an interior part of the base and they come across more robots and androids in their way and they later come across a giant metallic door with Eggman's symbol on it.

"Tincan, is this the door that will lead us to Eggman?" Nex asked.

"Affirmative. This leads to the Lava Shelter. Eggman is inside there." Omega said.

"Good, let's find Egghead and make him talk while giving us that Emerald back." Ky said.

"And we gotta find that computer room." Vector said as they go inside.

 _(Lava Shelter)_

The group arrive inside the base and it's full of magma and lava and they find rails and use it to grind across while avoiding more lava but then they find more Egg Robots and Shadow Androids and attack but Ky and Nex slash with their Keyblades while Toni bashes with his hammer while Silver uses Telekinesis while Katsuragi and Hibari use ninja strikes while Ikaruga slashes with her sword while Yagyu attacks with her umbrella while Asuka slashes with her swords while Raimundo unleashes whirlwinds while Omi unleashes water blasts while Kimiko shoots fireballs while Clay unleashes rocks while Meliodas slashes with his sword while Vergil slashes with Yamato while Claus slashes with his plasma sword while Omega fires missiles while Shadow uses Chaos Spear while Espio throws shurikens while Vector delivers two punches while Charmy delivers stinging attacks and they continue on but find a machine while lava is all over.

"What's this?" Kimiko asked.

"This must be Eggman's defense mechanisms." Espio said.

"With those active, lava is keeping us from moving on." Vector said.

"I have an idea." Ky said as he throws Dawn of Hope at the machine destroying it and lava starts to lower down revealing a metallic door.

"I get it. If those machines are destroyed, we'll get through." Toni said.

"Eggman, you don't stand a chance as usual." Claus said.

The group continue on through while grinding on more rails to avoid lava and defeating more robots and androids in their way and they come across more machines and Ky destroys them making lava lower allowing access to the different part of the base and find more lava blocking way by another machine and so they destroy the machine to move on and grind on more rails and they later arrive at a metallic door.

"This is it! This must be where the computer room is." Vector said.

"Yay! We found it! We found it!" Charmy cheered.

"Now, we can find much data from Eggman." Espio said.

"Good luck with your mission. Meanwhile, we'll find Eggman himself." Ky said.

"Good luck and teach him a lesson." Vector said as they go into the room.

"With that waste of time out of the way, let's hurry and do what we're here to do." Vergil said.

The group continue through the lava base while defeating more robots and androids and they find more machines as lava is all over but Ky destroys the machine making lava lowers down again and they keep going and they later make it to another giant metallic door with Eggman's symbol.

"The Dr. must be this way." Shadow said.

"Good. Let's pay him a nice visit." Toni said.

The group arrive inside a different part of the Lava Shelter but they see the same giant robot rising.

"Nice to see you, Shadow Android and you too, Omega. And how can I not forget my uninvited guests as well? It seems you've all made a terrible mess." Eggman said.

"Dr., is what you say true? Those androids, the ones that look like me, am I…" Shadow was cut off.

"Yes. It's just as I told you. You are one of my androids, but you betrayed me." Eggman said.

"Shut the hell up, you fat asshole! Shadow's NOT your creation! I'm gonna send you to Hell for lying!" Ky yelled.

"You insolent brat! I'll put you in your place! I'll also reduce Shadow and Omega into scrap metal for their defiance!" Eggman yelled.

"Eggman, figment or not, I will annihilate you once and for all!" Omega yelled.

"Shadow, he's clearly lying. Let's kick his ass and get that Emerald back." Meliodas said.

"Okay." Shadow said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

 _(Information: Defeat Eggman!)_

"You fools will feel my wrath!" Eggman yelled as his robot known as Egg Breaker attacks.

Egg Breaker fires lasers from its eyes at the group but they dodge and Ky casts Triple Plasma and then casts Triple Fire while Nex casts Dark Fire followed by unleashing shadow blades and sends them to strike while Shadow takes an Egg Robot's gun and uses it to fire shots but Egg Breaker uses its mace hand to fire at the group who dodge but it unleashes a shockwave but Omega unleashes missiles and fires at Eggman while Vergil uses Yamato to deliver dimension slashes while Claus fires shots from his arm cannon and then unleashes lightning but Egg Breaker fires more lasers from its eyes and then shoots another mace at the group but Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze while Toni uses Homing Attack and then uses Chaos Spear while Silver unleashes telekinetic shots but Egg Breaker keeps firing lasers to attack but Clay unleashes rocks and throws them while Asuka throws one of her swords while Omi unleashes ice needles and throws them while Hibari summons her rabbit and uses it to strike but Egg Breaker fires more maces to attack but Ikaruga delivers a rising slash with her sword while Kimiko shoots fireballs while Raimundo launches himself in the air and delivers a diving strike while Katsuragi delivers a ninja kick while Yagyu attacks with her umbrella.

After enough attacks Egg Breaker jumps off and confronts the group and unleashes multiple orbs and sends them at the group who dodge and Vergil unleashes spirit swords and sends them to strike while Claus uses PK Love and delivers a massive strike while Omega charges a plasma shot and fires it but Egg Breaker delivers a spinning strike with its mace hand but Silver lifts up metallic parts and throws them while Toni bashes with his hammer and delivers an axe kick but Egg Breaker jumps into the air and delivers a jumping strike but Asuka spin slashes with her dual swords while Ikaruga double slashes with her sword but Egg Breaker unleashes more multiple orbs and sends them to strike but Hibari delivers ninja strikes while Katsuragi delivers a spin kick while Yagyu delivers a charging umbrella strike but Egg Breaker jumps into the air and delivers a slamming strike with its mace but Shadow uses Homing Attack and then delivers multi punches while Meliodas slashes with his sword followed by a strong kick but Egg Breaker shoots its mace hand at the group but it unleashes shockwaves but Kimiko lashes with flame whips while Clay unleashes rock fists and throws them but Egg Breaker delivers a spinning strike with its mace hand but Raimundo delivers a break dancing style wind kick while Omi shoots water balls but Egg Breaker jumps in the air and delivers a slamming strike but Nex vertical slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow fists and uses them to deliver a strong punch while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then unleashes light orbs and they finish off Egg Breaker who explodes.

Eggman flies out of the destroyed robot and falls to the ground while dropping the white Chaos Emerald and Shadow takes it.

"Finally, we have that damn fourth Chaos Emerald." Nex said.

"Thanks for the Emerald, Doc." Ky said.

"You ungrateful pest, Android! Is this how you repay your creator?" Eggman asked but Ky delivers a strike with his Keyblade.

"Cut that crap off! The whole thing! Shadow's NOT your android!" Ky yelled.

"Tell the truth, now!" Toni yelled.

"I have nothing to say. You have what you came for, just leave." Eggman said.

"Target Eggman, acquired. Lock and loaded, FIRE!" Omega said pointing at Eggman but Ky stops the robot.

"Don't, Omega. He's not worth it anymore. He's just a figment of this world." Ky said.

"It matters not. Eggman is still Eggman and must be destroyed." Omega said.

"Forget it, Omega. We're finished with this place. Let's go." Claus said.

"Affirmative." Omega said as the three leave.

"Sooner or later, Egghead, you're gonna tell Shadow the whole truth and I wanna hear the whole damn thing when this crap's over." Ky said as they leave.

The group return outside.

"Now we have four Chaos Emeralds. This is turning out to be quite a collection." Silver said.

"Shadow, you remember anything so far?" Ky asked.

"Hmm, well, so far, I'm remembering about this Ultimate Life Form, who tried to save the world, but the he died. When the Dr. told me that I'm supposed to be his android and when that G.U.N. commander told me about how everyone died in the ARK, I don't know what to believe." Shadow said.

"Well, we got three more Emeralds left to find. We'll uncover your past in no time flat." Nex said.

Just then something comes to them and it's what looks like a purple plane with a spaceship and on the ship is Sonic.

"What's up, guys?" Sonic said.

"Sonic." Ky said.

"Hey, Da… Sonic." Toni said.

"Not you again…" Shadow said annoyed.

"Glad to see you too, Shadow." Sonic said.

"What're you doing out here?" Asuka asked.

"G.U.N.'s manage to drive the black creatures out and now they're headed off to space. It looks like they're going for the ARK, so we're going too." Sonic said.

"ARK…" Shadow said.

"You mean that space colony Shadow's from?" Ky asked.

"Yeah, wanna come with? We could use more help." Sonic said.

"Okay, sure. Next stop, the ARK." Ky said as they get in the ship.

The ship starts to fly off and the group are now in the ship where they find Tails, Knuckles, and Amy.

"Hey, Tails. Great to see ya." Ky said.

"Hmm? Well, it's nice to see you too, I guess even though I don't know you." Tails said.

"Sorry, I got a little ahead of myself. I'm Ky." Ky said.

"It's nice to meet you." Tails said.

"I'll say. I'm my Amy Rose." Amy said.

"Hi, Amy." Ky said.

"Amy…?" Toni said.

"Wait, is she…?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, she's my mother." Toni said.

"Really?" Ky asked.

"Huh?" Amy asked and sees Toni. "I didn't know Sonic had a brother. You look as cute as he does." Amy said.

"Oh, uh, thanks, Mo… Amy." Toni said.

Later the ships arrives in space and are going for the ARK and while the group are talking to Sonic and his friends Shadow finds something in a capsule and it's a cyan Chaos Emerald.

"Another Chaos Emerald? This is just like taking candy from a baby." Shadow said as he destroys the capsule and takes the cyan Chaos Emerald but then the alarm goes off.

"Now what? Is it those black aliens?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh, no! Someone's taken the Chaos Emerald!" Tails said.

Ky finds Shadow with the cyan Chaos Emerald.

"Shadow, what the hell?" Ky asked.

"Come on, you think I'd just leave it here?" Shadow asked.

"But…" Ky was cut off as a flash occurs between them and everything goes white.

 _Ky is now in a different place which is a round room full of capsules and he's alone._

 _"Where am I? What's going on?" Ky asked looking around. "I guess I should take a look and see where I'm at." Ky said._

 _(?)_

 _(Information: Find out where you are!)_

 _Ky explores the place full of machines and capsules and later finds a metallic door and opens it taking him to a different place which is a central room and he finds two figures and one of them is Shadow and with him is a blonde girl._

 _"Shadow, please help me! Grandfather's experiments, something has gone completely wrong." The blonde girl said._

 _"What happened?" Shadow asked._

 _"All the experiments have gone on a rampage and now everyone in the ARK is in danger! Please, Shadow, I beg you! Help Grandfather and those aboard the ARK!" The blonde girl said._

 _"I will, Maria. I'll protect the ARK and the Professor." Shadow said._

 _"Oh, thank you. We need to find the experiments and stop them." Maria said._

 _"So, that's Maria. Shadow's longtime friend. Does that mean I'm in the ARK? Am I in Shadow's past or something? Well, whatever the case, I gotta find these experiments and destroy them to help protect the ARK. I don't think they can see me, but I'll always be there for Shadow, no matter what." Ky said._

 _(ARK)_

 _(Information: Find and destroy all experiments!)_

 _Ky begins moving through the ARK to find any rampaging experiments and he finds liquid creatures known as Artificial Chaos and they attack with their tentacles but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Blizzard and then casts Mega Flare but the Artificial Chaos fire laser beams and then attack with their tentacles but Ky blocks and counters and strikes and manages to defeat the Artificial Chaos and continue son through the ARK to find more Artificial Chaos and he then finds G.U.N. soldiers in the ARK as well and so he avoids the soldiers and continues searching through the space colony for any more Artificial Chaos and finds a turret and uses it to get through the outside of the space colony and finds more Artificial Chaos and fires the turret at the Artificial Chaos and destroys them and keeps going through the outside and later arrives at the next part of the ARK and finds more Artificial Chaos fighting G.U.N. soldiers and so Ky defeats the Artificial Chaos with Dawn of Hope and continues on through the ARK and then finds a different room._

 _Ky continues to find more Artificial Chaos and sees Shadow defeating more of them while guiding Maria through the ARK but then G.U.N. soldiers are chasing after them and so Ky goes after them but finds more Artificial Chaos and defeats them and continues through the ARK to find Shadow and Maria but finds more Artificial Chaos and defeats them and keeps chasing after the G.U.N. soldiers who are still chasing after Shadow and Maria and they later arrive at a different room and Ky finds Maria placing Shadow into a capsule but then a G.U.N. soldier fires a gun at Maria._

 _"Maria!" Shadow cried._

 _"Shadow…I won't be able to go to the planet with you. I really wanted to go there and see many things…" Maria said._

 _"Maria…" Shadow said._

 _"Shadow, please. I beg of you. Do it for me…for a better future. For all the people on that planet…give them a chance to be happy… Let them live for their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do it. That's the reason why you were brought to this world… Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog…" Maria said as she presses the button._

 _"Maria!" Shadow yelled but the capsule drops down into space._

 _"Shadow… That's it then. He's sent to the planet, and then that's when he'll meet Sonic and everyone else… Don't worry, Maria. Shadow has more friends than you know and he's been doing a lot of good stuff." Ky said and just then everything turns white again._

Ky opens his blue eyes and looks around to find himself still in the ship.

"Huh?" Ky asked.

"Ky, what happened?" Toni asked.

"Oh, uh…nothing." Ky said.

"Really, cause something shined and you spaced out for a minute." Raimundo said.

"I…did? Wait, where's Shadow?" Ky asked.

"He, Sonic, and the others left for the ARK. We gotta go after them." Meliodas said.

"Okay. C'mon." Ky said.

The group get off the ship and arrive at the space colony ARK and they find Shadow and Sonic and they go for him.

"Hey." Ky said.

"Thought you'd recover from whatever happened." Sonic said.

"We got rid of those Black Arms from the colony, but more keep coming." Shadow said.

Just then Nex turns and sees something flying through space and passing Earth.

"Hey, what's that?" Nex asked.

"That's the Black Comet. Every fifty years, the Black Comet flies past Earth." Sonic said.

"So, it must be the fiftieth anniversary." Silver said.

"You don't think those Black Arms have a connection to that comet, do you?" Omi asked.

"Maybe." Sonic said but then Shadow feels pain and kneels.

"Shadow! What's wrong?" Ky asked.

"I can feel them. They're in that comet. I have to find them and get my answers." Shadow said.

"But what about the Chaos Emeralds? Since we have five, we still have two more to find." Yagyu said.

"If I collect all seven, then something should happen…" Shadow said as he remembers what Black Doom said.

 _Flashback:_

 ** _"Shadow, the Day of Reckoning is near. Find the seven Chaos Emeralds and bring them to me, as promised."_** _Black Doom said._

 _Flashback End._

"It's possible those black creatures stole two Chaos Emeralds, so maybe we'll find 'em in that comet." Sonic said.

"Okay. Let's go and hopefully, we'll put an end to this crap." Ky said as they go for the comet.

Inside the Black Comet which is dark, full of toxic water, black and crimson tentacles, pulsating things, and Black Arms of various forms Shadow and the group are transported into the comet.

"This place is very scary…" Hibari said.

"There're a lot of Black Arms 'round here." Clay said.

"Let's be careful. We're gonna have to fight our way through this place." Ky said.

"Black Doom shouldn't be far from here either. Let's find the last two Chaos Emeralds and then take care of the boss himself." Toni said.

 _(Black Comet)_

 _(Information: Find the Chaos Emeralds and Black Doom!)_

The group begin moving through the Black Comet but then they come across many Black Arms who attack but they fight back against the aliens and defeat them and continue on while coming across toxic water and so Ky and Shadow use saucers to get through but then they see Black Arm worms and unleash tiny worms to attack but Ky defeats them and so does Shadow and they keep going through the comet but they find more Black Arms who attack with their guns and swords but Ky and Nex slash with their Keyblades while Toni bashes with his hammer while Silver unleashes telekinetic blades while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze while Katsuragi and Hibari deliver ninja strikes while Asuka slashes with her dual blades while Ikaruga slashes with her sword while Yagyu attacks with her umbrella while Raimundo unleashes whirlwinds while Kimiko unleashes flames while Omi water whips while Clay unleashes rocks while Shadow multi punches and they keep going through the comet and they find red slime like trail and so they use it to get through taking them to the next part of the comet.

The group find flying Black Arms and attack but Ky manages to defeat one making it tame and so Ky gets on and makes it fly taking him through the comet while fighting off other Black Arms in his way and after enough flying Ky gets off and they continue through the comet while fighting off more Black Arms in their way and they find a slime like rail and they use to grind through and they later arrive at the next part of the comet and they find two capsules containing two things but the Black Arms are guarding the capsules and so Ky and Shadow defeat the Black Arms and they go for the capsules and revealing two Chaos Emeralds which are purple and red.

"They DO have Chaos Emeralds." Nex said.

"Finally." Shadow said taking the purple and red Chaos Emeralds.

"We did it. We got all of the seven Chaos Emeralds." Ky said.

"Now, I can finally uncover the truth of my past, all of it." Shadow said.

Just then someone rises from the ground and it's Black Doom.

"Black Doom!" Ky said.

 **"Well done, Shadow. Our ritual can now commence as planned. Give me the Chaos Emeralds."** Black Doom said.

"Over our dead body, asshole!" Ky yelled.

"Those Chaos Emeralds don't belong to you!" Toni yelled.

"Shadow!" The group turn to see Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, and Eggman arriving.

"Guys." Silver said.

"Shadow, give me the Emeralds." Sonic said.

"Do not give the Chaos Emeralds to Black Doom, Shadow." Eggman said.

"They're planning to destroy the planet!" Rouge said.

 **"Hehehe. Ignorant fools. We're here to save the humans from their own demise. We offer salvation."** Black Doom said.

"Salvation?! You think invading a planet and destroying cities and attacking people is your good idea of salvation?! You're bringing destruction and chaos! Not peace!" Ky yelled.

 **"Such a typical human attitude. Their greed, thirst for power, and affinity for betrayal has set them on a path of self-destruction. Their actions will lead to the extinction of their species. We're here to save them from themselves with our perfect order. Allowing them to live through their desperate lives in peace. Humans are a great energy source for us. They will be well kept."** Black Doom said shocking everyone but Nex.

"You're not gonna save every human, you just wanna use them for your own food!" Raimundo yelled.

"Listen, Doom, I agree that humans are idiots, but most of those idiots are my friends and your idea of salvation and order, it sounds like the same bullcrap Malus wants." Nex said.

"We won't let you get away with this!" Ky said.

 **"How amusing. It seems Hilda was right. Your wretched existence has corrupted Shadow's path. No matter. After I am finished with this world, I will destroy you in Malus' stead. Now, to begin our ritual of prosperity."** Black Doom said as he takes the seven Chaos Emeralds from Shadow and brings them to himself. **"CHAOS CONTROL!"** Black Doom shouted.

"What the hell?" Ky asked as a bright light occurs.

In space the Black Comet teleports from space and into Central City which is damaged from the invasion and then the Black Comet unleashes tentacles to the ground.

"What just happened?" Amy asked.

"Black Doom just warped the comet down to Earth's surface using Chaos Control." Toni said.

"That's impossible…" Rouge said.

"That's why you needed the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow said.

 **"Yes, precisely. The comet's velocity isn't powerful enough to pass through another planet's atmosphere. The Emeralds amplify the space-time control powers of Chaos Control. We need them to charge to full power. It's the perfect plan! That's exactly why I needed the Professor to help me."** Black Doom said.

"Professor Gerald?!" Ky asked shocked.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"That's insane!" Eggman yelled.

"Was what the G.U.N. commander said true? Did you really help Gerald create Shadow?" Ky asked.

 **"Indeed. The Professor was in the development of the Ultimate Life Form, but he needed my help. So, we made a deal; I helped him bring life to the Ultimate Life Form and he promised to deliver the seven Chaos Emeralds to me. That's why you were created, Shadow. You would help us do both."** Black Doom said.

"Me? I can't believe it…" Shadow said.

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!" Toni said.

"You asshole! You were using Shadow for your own selfish purposes!" Ky yelled.

"That can't be! He betrayed his own people for research?! For Black Doom?!" Eggman asked.

"That's it! I'm tired of standing here and listening to your crap! I'm taking you down!" Ky yelled but then something stops him and he's frozen in place. "Wh-What the…?" Ky asked.

"I-I can't move…" Kimiko said.

"Neither can I…" Tails said.

"What did you do to us?" Silver asked.

 **"Hehehehe… This is a special weapon; this gas. Once it's released, it's quickly absorbed into your bloodstream. In a moment, total paralysis will hit your nervous system. The end is near now. Hahahaha!"** Black Doom said laughing evilly.

"You bastard!" Ky yelled.

 **"Now, my offspring…eat and devour these dishes!"** Black Doom ordered as Black Arm larvae go for the group.

"No…" Ky said.

"Piss off!" Nex yelled.

"Help!" Toni yelled.

"Shadow…" Ky said.

"Just who am I…?" Shadow asked.

" _Shadow, please. I beg of you. Give them a chance to be happy…"_ Maria said.

Just then Shadow manages to move and destroys the Black Arm larvae.

"Shadow!" Ky said.

 **"What?!"** Black Doom asked.

"If he can do it…" Ky stops talking as light aura surrounds him and he manages to move again and destroys all of the Black Arm larvae.

 **"Impossible!"** Black Doom yelled.

"I know who I am. I am Shadow the Hedgehog. I've put the past behind me. No one can tell me what to do. Now, I'll destroy you, Black Doom!" Shadow yelled.

 **"I gave you life and THIS is how you repay me?! Well, I gave you life and I can take it back."** Black Doom said as he teleports away.

"Get back here, you asshat!" Ky yelled.

"Ky, come on!" Shadow said.

"Yeah. Guys, stay here and watch the others. We got this." Ky said.

"Just don't die, idiot." Nex said and the two start moving.

"Shadow, you're our only hope now…" Sonic said.

 _(Information: Chase down Black Doom!)_

Ky and Shadow start moving through the comet to go after Black Doom while fighting off many Black Arms in their way and they use red slime rails, Black Hawks, and saucers to move through but they find more groups of Black Arms and so Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light chains and lashes with them while Shadow uses Chaos Spear and also Chaos Rift and they defeat the Black Arms and after fighting them off Shadow uses Chaos Control to transport himself and Ky through the comet while passing and destroying more Black Arms and continue through to find Black Doom and they see ethereal images of the alien leader and so they use it to follow him and they continue to fight off more Black Arms and keep following ethereal Black Dooms to chase after Doom himself and they later come across a different part of the comet and they later arrive at a giant central room of the comet and they find Black Doom.

"Gotcha, bastard!" Ky yelled.

 **"Well done, Shadow. You and this human have gone farther than I expected. I am impressed. You still don't understand, do you? The future I offer is the only way to save the humans."** Black Doom said.

"Shut up! You're not gonna have your way!" Ky yelled.

"We've enough from you. You're boring me to death, Black Doom! You're going down!" Shadow yelled.

 **"Hehehehe… Such bravado from a hedgehog and a human boy. I thought you were different. Maybe not. We are more alike than you think…the same blood runs through our veins."** Black Doom said raising his hand.

"What?" Ky asked.

"This can't be…" Shadow said but kneels to the ground.

"Shadow! What've you done, you asshole?!" Ky demanded.

 **"Don't you realize yet? Shadow was created from my blood."** Black Doom said.

"Wh-What?!" Ky and Shadow asked shocked.

 **"That's right. Shadow, you are a part of me. Do you feel that. I can control you. You cannot escape me nor can you escape your past!"** Black Doom said.

"Damn you, you three-eyed bastard!" Ky yelled.

"It's not true…" Shadow said.

 **"Now, Shadow, destroy this human and he will be sacrificed for our ritual."** Black Doom commanded.

"Ky, run!" Shadow said as he attacks Ky who dodges.

"Damn you, Doom! I'll destroy you!" Ky yelled charging at Black Doom but Shadow blocks the way and attacks Ky sending him back.

 **"Hahahaha! You cannot defeat me and knowing your pathetic friendship for Shadow, you cannot bring yourself to harm him. Your end is here, Ky! Hahahaha!"** Black Doom said laughing evilly.

"Shadow, c'mon. You can fight this. I'm your friend, not his puppet!" Ky said.

"I can't…" Shadow charges and attacks Ky again who dodges but Shadow strikes and sends Ky back again.

"Dammit… It's bad enough I had to fight Teej, but Shadow…?" Ky asked but Shadow attacks again but Ky dodges again.

Meanwhile in the ARK's central room Claus, Vergil, and Omega arrive and find a computer.

"Finally, the data we need from Gerald." Claus said.

"This will be the thing we need to end the Black Arms once and for all." Vergil said.

"Omega, do it." Claus said.

"Affirmative." Omega said as he goes for the computer and destroys it and just then something appears and it's a screen with an elder man with a white mustache.

Back at the Black Comet in the central room Shadow continues to unwillingly attack Ky who blocks the attacks but gets sent back.

 **"You are weak, as I thought. No human can stand against me. Shadow, finish him off."** Black Doom ordered.

"Shadow, no! Don't listen to him! You're no one's puppet, you're the Ultimate Life Form and no one can take that from you." Ky said.

 _"Shadow, my son!"_ A voice said.

"That voice…Professor?" Shadow asked.

 **"What is this?!"** Black Doom asked as many screens appear showing the elder man.

 _"If you're listening to this, then the worst has happened. You need to know the truth. The government plans to shut down this research facility."_ The elder man said.

Meanwhile in the G.U.N. fortress G.U.N. commander and the President see the elder man on screen.

 _"The government plans to cease all of our research and imprison all, who know about you. I made a terrible mistake, Shadow. It's all my fault, making contact with that comet."_ The elder man said.

"Professor Gerald…?" G.U.N. commander asked.

 _"Now, listen carefully…"_ Gerald said.

In the Black Comet the group are dealing with more Black Arms.

 _"In fifty years, the Black Comet will return and plan to harness its power to destroy this planet! The only way to stop them was to develop a way to use the very power they intended to use against them."_ Gerald said.

"Who was that?" Omi asked.

"That's Gerald Robotnik. Shadow's creator and my grandfather. Develop a way to use the very power against them? That's brilliant!" Eggman said.

"Ky, you're listening to this, aren't you?" Nex asked.

 _"Shadow, it's up to you and only YOU can stop Black Doom and his army. I developed the Eclipse Cannon. It's the only weapon that can destroy the Black Comet. Shadow…you are the only hope to save mankind as we know it. The future of this planet depends on YOU."_ Gerald said.

 _"Don't worry, Grandfather. Shadow and I will protect this planet."_ Maria said.

 **"Hehehehe. Gerald, you fool! Shadow is already in my control!"** Black Doom said.

"Think again, asshole!" Ky yelled as Shadow manages to unleash Chaos Spear at Doom.

 **"What is this?! How did you break free from my control?!"** Black Doom asked.

"You have no control over me, Black Doom. I understand why I'm here. I made a promise to Maria and intend to keep it! Today, I out my past behind me!" Shadow said as he charges at Black Doom who disappears.

"Come back here and fight us, asshole!" Ky yelled.

 **"So be it. Be prepared to meet your maker! Your past, present and future ends here today! Now, you will suffer my true wrath!"** Black Doom said.

"Shadow!" Ky said.

"Right." Shadow said using the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Shadow and then Ky enters his Pure form and they fly for Black Doom.

Ky and Shadow are outside the comet and are in the dark red sky and they find Black Doom who is now a giant winged monster with two sided heads.

 **"I gave you life and you still defy me! Very well, I will end you both!"** Black Doom said.

 _"Bring it on, asshole! WE'RE your end!"_ Pure-Ky said.

"Let's finish this, Black Doom!" Super Shadow said.

 _(Boss Theme: I Am All of Me-Devil Doom ver.)_

 _(Information: Destroy Devil Doom!)_

Black Doom's final form known as Devil Doom unleashes lasers at the two who dodge and Ky aerial slashes at Devil Doom's eye and then casts Triple Blizzard and then unleashes many light blades and sends them to strike while Shadow unleashes Chaos Spears but Devil Doom disappears and reappears and unleashes buildings and sends them at the two who destroy the buildings and Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows at Devil Doom's eye while Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial somersault slash but Devil Doom breathes fire at the two but Shadow shoots Chaos Spears while Ky unleashes orbs of light and sends them to strike but Devil Doom disappears and reappears and unleashes more lasers and then breathes fire but Ky unleashes a light barrier and then casts Mega Flare while Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows but Devil Doom unleashes more lasers at the two who dodge and Shadow shoots two Chaos Spears while Ky uses Light Raid and then uses Lethal Blade but Devil Doom breathes fire but Ky casts Water and then uses Heaven's Slash and unleashes a giant light blade and slashes and then delivers a powerful light slash while Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows.

 **"Curse you, fools!"** Devil Doom yelled.

Meanwhile the group manage to escape from the Black Comet and return to the city.

"That was close, but where're Ky and Shadow?" Meliodas asked.

"Look." Hibari said pointing at the sky and they see Ky and Shadow fighting Devil Doom.

"Ky and Shadow!" Toni said.

"Should we help them?" Kimiko asked.

"No, we should leave it to them. They know what they're doing." Nex said.

Devil Doom unleashes walls of lasers around him but Ky unleashes beams of light and sends them at Devil Doom's eye while Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows but Devil Doom disappears and reappears and unleashes buildings and sends them to strike but they destroy the buildings and Shadow shoots three Chaos Spears while Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Vanish Slash and then unleashes two giant light blades and slashes with them and then delivers a strong cross slash causing massive damage but Devil Doom breathes fire at the two who dodge and Shadow shoots a giant Chaos Spear while Ky unleashes blades of light and sends them to strike but Devil Doom unleashes lasers around him for protection but Shadow uses Chaos Blast to cause excellent damage while Ky uses Light Windmill and then uses Holy Blade and teleport slashes over and over again and then delivers the final powerful light slash but Devil Doom unleashes buildings and sends them to strike at the two who strike at the buildings and Ky unleashes light chains and lashes with them while Shadow fires multiple Chaos Arrows but Devil Doom unleashes lasers to strike at the two.

"C'mon, guys! Show 'im who's boss!" Sonic said.

"Shadow, in case this is the end, you need to hear this; when I told you that you were an android, I was lying. My robots found you after you after you fell from space after stopping the ARK from destroying the world. I kept you in that capsule until you would recover. You just lost your memory. You truly ARE the Ultimate Life Form created by my grandfather." Eggman said.

 _"That's what I like to hear, asshole."_ Pure-Ky said.

"Let's finish this!" Super Shadow said.

 **"I will end you both and reign this miserable world! Your light will be snuffed out!"** Devil Doom yelled.

Devil Doom breathes massive flames at the two who dodge out of the way and Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial roundhouse slash and then casts Thunder while Shadow unleashes giant Chaos Spears but Devil Doom disappears and reappears and unleashes lasers around him and sends them at the two but Shadow uses Chaos Blast while Ky unleashes a powerful light and unleashes a powerful light blast causing massive damage but Devil Doom unleashes buildings and sends them to strike at the two but they dodge out of the way and Ky casts Triple Fire and then casts Tidal Wave while Shadow shoots multiple Chaos Arrows but Devil Doom breathes massive flames at the two who dodge out of the way and Shadow unleashes two giant Chaos Spears while Ky unleashes light orbs and sends them to strike but Devil Doom disappears and reappears and summons lasers and sends them to strike at the two who dodge out of the way and Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a stronger spin slash while Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows but Devil Doom breathes massive flames and then unleashes buildings and sends them to attack but they dodge out of the way and Shadow unleashes five Chaos Spears while Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope and then unleashes many light blades and sends them to strike and they finish off Devil Doom.

 **"How is this possible?! I am the immortal life form! I am the ultimate power!"** Devil Doom said as he falls.

 _"You're nothing but an asshole! Go to Hell!"_ Pure-Ky said.

"This is the end of you and my cursed past!" Shadow said.

Ky and Shadow stand on the Black Comet.

"There's only thing left to do." Ky said.

"Yeah. I'll handle this. Chaos Control!" Shadow said as he warps the Black Comet out of the city.

The Black Comet is in space and Shadow uses the ARK's Eclipse Cannon to destroy the comet and the Black Comet is now destroyed.

"Yeah, Shadow did it! The Black Comet's destroyed!" Tails said.

"Now that was COOL!" Sonic said.

"I hope he's okay." Rouge said.

"He's fine. He IS Shadow." Amy said.

"Now, I should be finding those Emeralds." Eggman said.

"Hey, get back here, ya creep!" Knuckles yell chasing after Eggman while the others laugh.

Meanwhile in the G.U.N. fortress the soldiers cheer at the comet being destroyed.

"How ironic. After the way we treated him, he saved our lives in the end. We were all wrong about the Professor. Let us pay homage to Professor Gerald. Let's work to ensure peace and prosperity for a brighter future!" The President said.

"Good idea, Mr. President." G.U.N. commander said. "Shadow… Ky… You two have some special bond, don't you?" G.U.N. commander asked.

Meanwhile on the ARK in the central room Shadow looks at the picture of Gerald and Maria.

"Goodbye, Shadow the Hedgehog…" Shadow said leaving the room while leaving the picture.

In Central City the group run to Ky.

"Ky, that was awesome, dude!" Raimundo said.

"You showed that Black Doom." Hibari said.

"I didn't do it myself. Shadow and I worked together because we know how to." Ky said.

"Not bad, Ky. Not bad." Nex said.

"Shadow… Not only is memory restored, but he's no longer haunted by his past and he's ready to move on to become the Shadow that we know now." Toni said.

"And it's thanks to you, Ky." Silver said.

"Yeah. Shadow, let's keep working together until the very end." Ky said.

Just then a Prison Keyhole appears and Ky and Nex use their Keyblades to unlock the Prison Keyhole creating a bright light.

* * *

Meanwhile in Divine Kingdom at the castle gardens Shadow is standing in the garden looking at the sky.

"Shadow, what is it?" Tails asked.

"Nothing. I'm wondering what's taking Ky so long to be finished with this test." Shadow said.

"I'm sure he's doing fine, but what Aptus said recently has me concerned…but I still believe Ky will do fine." Tails said.

"I guess so. He's not one to die easily." Shadow said as he leaves the garden.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dark chamber the Horned King and Nightmare are talking to the villains.

 **"Ky and Nex have found the fourteen Prison Keyholes and restored what is left of the worlds, but now the time has come to put an end to their journey."** The Horned King said.

 **"Agreed, we must be prepared as they will now head for this world next."** Nightmare said.

"Don't you worry. I've been waiting to pound these losers, along with the Xiaolin dorks!" Jack Spicer said.

"And I will make sure you don't screw up." Wuya said.

"Let us end their misery." Chase Young said.

"I will drain their lives and reduce them all to despair!" Validar said.

"They will realize all will be for naught and all will fall before the mighty Aku!" Aku said.

"Hmph. Finally, I will show them the power of a future god." Wesker said.

 **"Bowser Jr., Porky, I assume all is in order? Our guests will be arriving soon and I would hate to be ill-prepared."** The Horned King said.

"The traps have been ready since the start. Those dorks are gonna get it!" Bowser Jr. said.

"They'll think twice before standing in our way." Porky said.

 **"Excellent. Everyone prepare your posts. The fifteenth and final Prison Keyhole must be protected."** Nightmare said.

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. And there we have it, the end of Shadow the Hedgehog and now we're onto the last world before we get to the endgame of both this and JOD. I hope you've been looking forward to close of the end and I wonder what will happen next. Anyway, next time, Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, Hibari, and Silver arrive at the next world, which is a dark kingdom ruled by the Horned King and Nightmare and with the help of new allies, they stand against the forces of evil in order to seal the final Prison Keyhole.** **I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**


	32. Chapter 31: Raid on Concave Fort

Chapter 31: Raid on Concave Fort

Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yagyu, Clay, Hibari, and Silver leave Path of Destiny and return to the space area and they find the next world which has a dark and creepy castle full of machinery, flying monsters, and red skies and so they decide to go to that world next.

Ky and Nex start diving for the next world while dodging many obstacles such as castle parts, machines, and pillars while fighting off many Prison Rifts in their way and they keep diving and they later find a portal and dive for it but more Prison Rifts appear to attack but Ky and Nex deliver diving strikes and defeat them and keep diving while avoiding more obstacles and they later reach the portal and they go for the next world.

Ky, Nex, Toni, Meliodas, Katsuragi, Raimundo, Asuka, Kimiko, Ikaruga, Omi, Yaygu, Clay, Hibari, and Silver arrive at what looks like a ruined village full destroyed houses, the sky is crimson red while rain pours down, and there is a giant dark and creepy looking castle.

"This place…it reminds me of when Divine Kingdom was Void Citadel. There's massive darkness here." Ky said.

"The final Prison Keyhole should be here somewhere." Nex said.

"My guess is through that castle." Toni said pointing at the giant castle.

"So, we're going to have to get through this place. This'll be fun." Raimundo said.

"We'll be dealing with a lot of stronger enemies here." Meliodas said.

"We should be cautious while we still can." Ikaruga said.

"Yeah, here we go." Ky said.

 _(World of Concave Fort)_

 _(Field Theme: Castle of Despair)_

 _(Ruined Village)_

 _(Information: Make your way to the castle!)_

The group start making their way through the ruined village and they later come across a crooked castle gate that's locked down.

"Something tells me we'll have to find a way to unlock that gate." Kimiko said.

"Let's look around. Maybe there'll be something important." Ky said and they nod.

 _(Information: Find a way to unlock the gate!)_

The group go through the ruined village and they later find ground steps and use them to get down taking them to the lower part of the village where they come across a moat that's full of dark red water and they find rock pillars and so Ky and Nex use Flowmotion on the rock pillars to get through the dark red water and they later reach the other side and they find what looks like a red orb and so they decide to go into it taking them to the next area.

 _(Secret Passage)_

The group arrive at a passage full of machinery and dark red water on the ground and so they start exploring but they find Prison Rifts and attack but Ky and Nex slash with their Keyblades while Toni bashes with his hammer while Silver uses telekinesis while Meliodas slashes with his sword while Katsuragi and Hibari strike with their ninja abilities while Asuka slashes with her dual swords while Ikaruga slashes with her sword while Yagyu strikes with her umbrella while Raimundo unleashes whirlwinds while Kimiko unleashes flames while Omi unleashes water blasts while Clay unleashes rocks and they defeat all of the Prison Rifts and keep going through the passage but then they start hearing something and it sounds like fighting.

"What's going on?" Asuka asked.

"Sounds like fighting. C'mon. Let's go see." Nex said.

The group go to the different part of the passage and they find two people fighting against dark knights.

One is a man with black hair tied to a small ponytail, wearing a white robe, sandals, and carrying a sword.

The second is a girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue top, a rainbow skirt, purple and pink stockings, monster like boots, a red hairband with devil horns, pink hearts on her cheeks, and carrying a wand.

"Those guys are in trouble. Let's do something about it." Ky said summoning Dawn of Hope.

"Agreed." Silver said.

The group confront the dark knights and stand with the two.

"It's okay. We can take 'em." Ky said.

"Thank you. They are starting to annoy me." The man said.

 _(Battle Theme: Castle of Doom)_

 _(Information: Defeat the dark knights!)_

The dark knights slash with their swords and then unleash dark waves but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then uses Light Raid while Nex delivers four brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a double kick and then casts Dark Fire but the dark knights triple slash with their swords but Toni uses Spin Dash and then uses Chaos Spears while Silver unleashes telekinetic blades and sends them to strike while Meliodas dash slashes with his sword followed by a strong punch but the dark knights slam their swords at the group but Katsuragi delivers ninja kicks while Hibari summons her rabbit and uses it to strike while Asuka spin slashes with her dual swords while Ikaruga double slashes with her sword while Yagyu strikes with her umbrella but the dark knights triple slash with their swords but Raimundo unleashes four whirlwinds while Omi unleashes ice needles while Kimiko delivers flame kicks while Clay unleashes rock fists and uses them to punch but the dark knights slash with their swords but the man slashes with his katana followed by a strong slash while the girl uses her wand to create narwhals and sends them to attack and they defeat all of the dark knights.

"You two okay?" Ky asked.

"Yes, thank you for your assistance." The man said bowing.

"Strong and cute! We should go out." The girl said making Ky backs off.

"Um…yeah, so what are you guys doing out here?" Ky asked.

"The wretched demon, Aku has sent me to this realm and has sent me to remain in this world. I must find him and put an end to his constant evil, so I may return to my home." The man said.

"You know Aku? That shapeshifting monster?" Nex asked.

"You also met him?" The man asked.

"Yeah, and he's a huge pain in the ass." Ky said.

"Tell me, where is he?" The man asked.

"We don't know, but if he's here in this world, then we'll might find him." Ky said.

"Then if you are searching for him, allow me assist you. I must find Aku and destroy him once and for all." The man said.

"Well, since you're after him, sure thing." Ky said.

"Many thanks." The man said bowing.

"What about you? What's your story?" Nex asked the girl.

"I've been kidnapped by those bad guys, because they want my magic so they can strengthen their monsters. Thanks to this man, I was able to escape the dungeons and now we're find a way to find the bad guys and beat them up so I can return back to my home." The girl said.

"Well, since we're looking for our way in, let's work together to get into that castle." Ky said.

"Very well." The man said.

"Yay, I get to help cute boys." The girl said.

"By the way, who are you guys?" Toni asked.

"They call me Jack. Samurai Jack." Jack introduced.

"And I'm Star Butterfly. The princess from another dimension." Star introduced creating a rainbow over her.

"Okay, Jack, Star. Let's go and find what we can to get in." Ky said.

The group continue through the passage and they later find a lift taking them upwards and they find something that looks like gears and so Ky uses a switch to make the gears turn.

"Something should happen now." Omi said.

"Let's go back outside and see." Yagyu said.

The group leave the passage and return outside and later back to the castle gates to see it open.

"Finally, the gate's open. Now we can get through." Nex said.

"Let's go and find what we're looking for." Jack said.

 _(Castle Gates)_

The group go through the castle gates and go through a bridge while fighting off flying monsters coming at them and they later reach the castle doors and they open them taking them into the castle.

 _(Castle-Entrance)_

The group arrive in the entrance of the castle and start moving through the entrance hall while fighting off monsters such as dark knights and skeletons in their way and they climbing up stairs taking them upward and they find a door taking them back outside of the castle and they search around for something and Ky finds what looks like a tiny keyhole and uses his Keyblade to make something unlock and they go back inside the castle entrance and climb up more stairs and they find a door taking them to the next area.

 _(Castle-Hall of Fire)_

The group arrive at a room full of lanterns that are unlit and so Ky casts Fire on one lantern while Nex casts Dark Fire on the other lantern while Kimiko lights another with her flames while Star casts a spell to make fire and lights the fourth lantern and lighting all of the lanterns stairs start to appear allowing the group to climb up the stairs taking them to another door and they open it taking them to the next part of the castle.

 _(Castle-Hall of Spikes)_

The group arrive at the next part of the room full of spiked walls.

"So you've finally made it here." A voice said.

"That voice…" Ky said as he sees Wesker and Validar.

"You worms have managed to make it to our castle, but this is as far as you'll go." Validar said.

"Do you two seriously think you can beat US? You didn't before, ya know." Meliodas said.

"Not this time. You will die at the hands of a future god!" Wesker said.

"Now, prepare yourselves for despair that will sink into your souls!" Validar said.

"Bring it on, punks! I'll gladly beat you to a pulp!" Star said.

"This shouldn't take long." Ky said.

"It's not just us you'll be facing." Wesker said as something comes down and it's Nemesis again whose coat is now gone revealing more eyes and tentacles on its body.

"That freak again?" Toni asked.

"Not again…" Hibari said.

"Your monster is no match for our skill. Prepare to face defeat." Jack said.

"Yeah. We'll gladly kick your asses!" Ky said.

 _(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

 _(Information: Defeat Wesker, Validar, and Nemesis!)_

Wesker fires shots from his gun and then teleports and attacks with spin kicks while Nemesis fires shots from his rocket launcher and then unleashes tentacles to strike while Validar unleashes fire spells and then casts lightning spells but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash and then casts Triple Fire while Nex delivers brutal horizontal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a leaping double kick and then delivers a shadow uppercut but Nemesis delivers a shoulder charge and then sends out a tentacle to impale while Wesker dashes at the group and delivers a double palm strike with purple energy while Validar unleashes magic blasts and then a sphere of darkness but Silver levitates maces and swords and sends them to strike while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze while Asuka spin slashes with her dual swords while Clay unleashes rock pillars but Nemesis fires two rockets from his rocket launcher and then jumps into the air and tries to land on the group while Wesker dashes at excellent speed and delivers a powerful kick but Toni uses Tornado Hammer while Omi unleashes two water blasts while Katsuragi delivers ninja kicks but Validar unleashes multiple dark lightning bolts but Jack double slashes with his katana followed by a spinning slash Yagyu strikes with her umbrella while Hibari delivers ninja strikes while Ikaruga delivers an upper slash with her sword but Validar retaliates with unleashing winds and sends them to strike while Wesker delivers a rapid spinning kick but Star uses her wand to unleash rainbow blasts while Raimundo delivers wind slices while Kimiko shoots fireballs.

Nemesis unleashes many tentacles around his body and uses them to spin attack with the tentacles while firing rockets from his rocket launcher while Wesker dashes all over and delivers palm strikes with purple energy but Yagyu delivers a ninja kick followed by an open strike with her umbrella while Asuka slashes with one sword and then slashes with the other but Validar unleashes magical blasts and then unleashes an arc fireball to burn the group but Hibari summons her rabbit and has it strike while Katsuragi delivers a ninja pal strike while Ikaruga slashes with her sword but Wesker dashes at the group and delivers a kick strike while Validar unleashes purple lightning and strikes and then unleashes a sphere of darkness but Meliodas delivers a strong punch and then slashes with his sword while Jack delivers four slashes with his sword followed by a blade stand kick while Star uses her wand to unleash a stampede of unicorns to strike at the trio but Nemesis punches at the group and then unleashes tentacles from the ground but Silver unleashes telekinetic shots while Toni uses Homing Attack and then delivers an axe kick but Wesker shoots from his gun and then teleports and then delivers a drop kick while Validar unleashes whirlwinds and then unleashes a ray of lightning but Kimiko lashes with flame whips while Omi shoots water balls but Nemesis unleashes his tentacles to try and strangle but Clay makes a quake while Raimundo delivers a break dance style wind kick but Wesker teleports and strikes with purple energy and then delivers a powerful palm strike while Validar unleashes multiple dark lightning bolts while Nemesis unleashes his tentacles to attack but Nex casts Dark Thunder followed by casting Dark Blizzard while Ky delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and a horizontal slash and then uses Light Surge and they finish off Wesker, Validar, and Nemsis as they stumble back.

"DAMMIT!" Wesker shouted.

"Do not think this is over!" Validar yelled as he casts a spell on the ceiling to make spikes appear and sends it down.

"Oh, crap." Meliodas said.

"Now, you'll be crushed." Validar said.

"We still win." Wesker said.

"What now?" Toni asked.

"Girls, we need to stop this." Katsuragi said.

"Agreed." Ikaruga said as she uses her sword to stop the falling spiked ceiling.

"No!" Wesker yelled as he charges but Yagyu and Asuka stop him.

"End of the line, 'Future God'!" Asuka said.

"Ky, and everyone else need to keep going." Yagyu said.

"What? I'm not leaving you behind!" Ky said.

"If we all move on, they'll try and stop us. They must be dealt with by us. Please, you're the only one, who can move on." Katsuragi said.

"You know they're right." Nex said.

"Just try to keep with us." Ky said as they start moving.

"Oh, no you don't!" Validar said as he is about to cast a spell but Hibari and Katsuragi stop him.

"You are all a pain! I'll destroy you all." Wesker said.

The group leave the room and are in a different room but then a shake occurs.

"No, girls!" Ky cried as he tries to open the door but nothing.

"It's no use. That door's locked from the other side." Silver said.

"Dammit…" Ky said.

"Ky, I know it's upsetting, but they made their choice. Besides, they're not helpless on their own. They'll be okay." Raimundo said.

"I hope so." Ky said.

"We will find them as soon as we can. For now, we must move on." Jack said as they keep going.

 _(Castle-Foyer)_

The group start moving trough the foyer part of the castle while fighting off more dark knights, skeletons, goblins, and ghouls and they find more stairs and use them to climb up taking them to the upper part of the foyer and they later find a door taking them to the next part of the foyer where they find something and it's a lever.

"A lever? It's probably a trap." Nex said.

"Probably. And there's a note." Ky said seeing a note on the lever. "It says, 'Pull lever to reach further into the castle'." Ky read the note. "This definitely does have trap written all over it." Ky said.

"Should we ignore it then?" Kimiko asked.

"If we're not trusting this lever, then who will?" Toni asked.

The group start to move but then something on the floor opens revealing a hole and the group fall into the hole.

"You losers may have figured it out, but you're not going anywhere!" A voice said and it's Jack Spicer with the pulled lever.

"Not bad, for a buffoon." Wuya said.

"Now, they should be trapped for good." Chase Young said.

 _(Castle-Dungeon)_

The group fall into a cage.

"Damn, what the hell happened?" Ky asked.

"Someone must have pulled the lever we ignored." Omi said.

"Great, now we're stuck here." Nex said.

"Oh, not for long we're not." Ky said as he finds the cage door and bashes the lock making the door open. "I'll stay in as Hell freezes over. We need to find a way out." Ky said.

"Agreed. We are not stopping yet." Jack said.

The group leave the cell and they go to the other side where they find four cable lifts but one lift is down in the room active and so they find two doors and go for the first one leading them to a room with spinning flames and they go through the spinning flames and find a lever and so Ky pulls it making something happen and they go back out and find the lift on the next cable and so they go for the next door taking them to another room with spike floors and so Ky and Nex use Flowmotion and make it to the end and they find a tiny keyhole and Ky uses his Keyblade to make something happen and so they back out and use the lift to them back to the same room before the fall.

"We're back." Meliodas said.

"Finally. Now, let's keep going." Ky said.

The group find another door and they go for the next area.

 _(Castle-Trap Room)_

The group arrive in a different room full of traps such as spikes rising from the floor and swords flying from wall to wall and swinging scythes and so the group manage to avoid the traps and make it to the next part of the castle where they find rolling spikes and more spike floors but they go through the room while avoiding more traps and they later find another room full of water and electric cables and so they use the cables to get through and they find another door taking them to the next part of the castle.

 _(Castle-Armory)_

The group arrive in a room full of weapons and armor.

"You've gotta be joking!" A voice yelled and they see Jack Spicer and with him are Wuya and Chase Young.

"We've placed so many traps to stop you and yet you persist. How foolish must you be?" Wuya asked.

"Shut it, idiots!" Raimundo yelled.

"Y'all have been a thorn in our sides for too long." Clay said.

"Did you honestly think we'd let you continue further into the castle without a plan to stop you? You clearly underestimate us." Chase Young said.

"I've been waiting to finally end you Xiaolin losers and that key brat! Now's my chance!" Jack Spicer said.

"You could not defeat us in Xiaolin Showdowns! In a real fight, you will lose in less than a second." Omi said.

"That's why I've teamed up with Young and Wuya's gonna help." Jack Spicer said.

"Hahahaha! How's she gonna help?" Raimundo asked.

"Allow me to show you." Wuya said as she enters an armored knight and starts possessing it as purple eyes glow.

"Aw, crap." Meliodas said.

"Well, where's your laughter now, losers? Against a boy genius, a powerful witch with armor, and a powerful fighter, you have chance now." Jack Spicer said.

"That's where you're wrong. We can take you!" Ky said.

"Jack Spicer, Wuya, Chase Young, we challenge you to an actual showdown!" Omi said.

"Now that is something worth my time." Chase Young said.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Defeat Jack Spicer, Wuya, and Chase Young!)_

Jack Spicer unleashes Jack-bots to attack at the group while Wuya uses the armored knight to swing its sword while unleashing purple energy while Chase Young delivers multi punches and then delivers a roundhouse kick but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a diagonal slash and then delivers a blade stand kick while Nex delivers a punch followed by a double kick and then delivers a heavy slash with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow spikes but Wuya uses the armored knight to deliver a charging strike with its shield while covered in purple energy while Chase Young delivers a strong roundhouse kick but Jack double slashes with his katana followed by a rising slash while Toni bashes with his hammer followed by Chaos Spear while Kimiko delivers a flame kick while Omi unleashes a double water blast but Jack Spicer flies around the group and fires lasers from his blaster while Chase Young delivers two punches followed by a rising kick but Silver levitates swords and axes and throws them while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze while Star uses her wand to create rainbow fists and sends them to strike but Jack Spicer calls more Jack-bots to attack and then throws bombs while Wuya uses the armored knight to send out purple magical energy but Clay creates a rock shield and delivers a kick sending it at the trio while Raimundo claps his hands and creates a giant whirlwind.

Chase Young transforms himself into a lizard and moves around the room and attacks the group with claws followed by his tail while Wuya uses the armored knight to deliver two slashes with its sword and then unleashes waves of purple magical energy but Star sends out a stampede of unicorns and sends them at the trio while Meliodas dash slashes with his sword and then delivers a strong uppercut while Raimundo delivers a break dancing style wind kick while Kimiko unleashes blasts of flames but Jack Spicer shoots lasers from his blaster and then throws grenades while Chase Young attacks with agile punches and kicks but Jack slashes with his katana followed by a roundhouse slash and then delivers a flying kick while Toni uses Spin Dash and then delivers an axe kick while Silver shoots telekinetic shots but Wuya uses the armored knight to unleash blasts of magical energy while Chase Young attacks with his claws followed by a spinning tail whip but Clay unleashes rock fists and sends them to punch while Omi water whips and then delivers a water kick but Jack Spicer fires more lasers and then sends out mines on the ground while Chase Young delivers a rolling strike and then delivers a tail strike while Wuya uses the armored knight to deliver a charging shield bash followed by slashing with its sword and sending out magical energy but Nex unleashes shadow hands and makes them punch and then delivers brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by delivering a shadow uppercut while Ky uses Thunder Edge and then uses Holy Blade and teleports and slashes over and over and then delivers the final teleport slash and unleashes a light slash and they finish off Jack Spicer, Wuya, and Chase Young and they stumble back.

"No fair!" Jack Spicer yelled.

"Inconceivable! Me, the most powerful Heylin witch has been defeated." Wuya said as she leaves the armored knight.

"Hmph. This is the power of the warriors…" Chase Young said as he reverts back to his normal form.

"No matter how much we face each other, we'll beat you; Xiaolin Showdown or regular showdown." Raimundo said.

"You overestimate your skills and we still hone ours." Omi said.

Just then a shaking occurs.

"We'd better get out of here before something happens." Ky said.

"Right." Clay said.

The group start to move but then something grabs the Xiaolin monks.

"What the…?" Raimundo asked.

"You have won your showdown for the last time!" A voice said and it's Wuya in another armored knight with a flail.

"That's right, losers! If we're going down, you're going down with us!" Jack Spicer said as he takes out a detonator and presses it making the floor blow up.

The others leave the room but then they hear a shake.

"What now?" Silver asked.

"Rai, Omi, Kim, Clay?" Ky asked as he tries to open the door but nothing. "Damn, the door's locked from the inside!" Ky said.

"You serious?" Meliodas asked.

In the armory Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi, and Clay try to hold on while holding onto Jack Spicer and Chase Young.

"What are you doing?" Chase asked.

"Saving you, what's it look like?" Raimundo said.

"We didn't ask you losers to save us!" Jack Spicer yelled.

"Look, you may be our enemies, but you're not gonna die like this!" Kimiko said.

"Indeed. We're not as terrible as you." Omi said.

"How foolish." Wuya said.

"Guys, I can't hold on any further." Clay said.

"Neither can I." Kimiko said.

"Just keep holding…" Raimundo stops talking as they fall with Jack Spicer and Chase Young.

"Guys!" Ky called as he tries to open the door again but nothing.

"Just stop it, Ky. We can't go back in." Nex said.

"No… First the girls and now the monks…" Ky said.

"I know it sucks and we wanna help them, but we can't go back and do that right now. I promise. We'll find a way to save 'em." Meliodas said.

"Indeed. For now, we must move on. I can feel Aku being here." Jack said.

"Okay." Ky said as they start moving but Ky stops to look back at the door and leaves for the next area.

 _(Castle-Inner Sanctum)_

The group arrive at the inner sanctum of the castle and make their way through while fighting off more monsters in their way and they find a chamber with what looks like rising pillars and so they move through the rising pillars but flying monsters try to dive down on them but they defeat the flying monsters and continue further through the castle and they make it past the rising pillars and find another door taking them to the next area.

 _(Castle-Room of Illusions)_

The group arrive at a room full of mirrors and as they go through they are many reflections of Akus to which Jack tries to attack but they disappear and more reflections of Akus fire beams of flames form their eyes but the group dodge out of the way and go through but more reflections of Akus unleash more flaming beams from their eyes but they manage to make it to the end and go for a door taking them to the next part.

The group arrive another chamber but they see many stairs and so they climb up but as they climb up they only arrive at the upper part of the chamber and they find more stairs and climb up but they end up going down and so they keep climbing up more stairs taking them up and down much to their annoyance until Ky decides to uses the upwards stairs to go down and then uses the downwards stairs to go up and later a door appears allowing the group to move on to the next area.

 _(Castle-World Terminus)_

The group arrive in a different chamber and look around.

"So, you have made it this far. I am impressed." A voice said and they see Aku. "And you brought the foolish samurai with you. How very touching." Aku said.

"Aku!" Jack yelled as he charges at Aku who slithers away.

"Calm yourself, Samurai. Why come and fight me when we can have some time together. As long as you're in this realm, we can have as much time." Aku said.

"I am in mood for your tricks, demon! I will destroy you and return to my home!" Jack said.

"Haven't you realized yet? Your homeworld was already destroyed by the darkness and now is ours, meaning no matter what you do, your future is doomed anyway, curtesy of Malus." Aku said.

"What?" Ky asked.

"The future destroyed…?" Silver asked.

"That's what happened to our world too! What do you know?" Toni asked.

"If you desire to know more, then you must play my game." Aku said.

"We're not playing your stupid game!" Meliodas said.

"Really? Not even for the girl you know?" Aku asked as he unleashes an orb and inside the orb is a girl with long blue-grey hair, wearing a pink sleeveless top, black skirt, and a black stocking on her left leg, and a blue earring on her left ear.

"Wh-Where am I…?" The girl asked and then she sees Meliodas. "L-Lord Meliodas…?!" The girl asked shocked.

"E-Elizabeth!" Meliodas said shocked.

"That's right, boy. While you were in the city, I have your girl and now she's my prisoner." Aku said.

"Damn you, Aku!" Meliodas yelled as he moves.

"Ah, ah! One more step and she will live no more." Aku said.

"You wouldn't…!" Meliodas said.

"All you must do is find me and I shall tell all you need to know." Aku said as he disappears.

"AKU!" Jack, Meliodas, Toni, and Silver shouted.

"We gotta go after him." Ky said.

"But how?" Star asked.

Ky looks around and finds a beam.

"This beam should us." Ky as they go for the beam and it takes them somewhere.

The group are now in what looks the downtown area of Justice City.

"Justice City? When did we…?" Ky was cut off.

"Hey, look." Nex said pointing at Aku escaping.

"Aku!" Jack yelled.

"After him!" Meliodas said.

The group go after Aku while fighting off Prison Rifts and they keep going after Aku and they later find something and it looks like another beam and so they go for the beam taking them to the next place.

The group are now in what looks like the house foyer of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.

"Great, back in the world of those made-up creatures." Nex said.

"Aku again!" Silver said pointing at Aku going upstairs.

The group go after Aku by going upstairs while fighting off more Prison Rifts in their way and they go for the house hallways to go after Aku and they later arrive in Madame Foster's office and they find another beam and go for it taking them somewhere else.

The group are now in the ruins area of the Underground and they see Aku getting away again and so they go through the ruins to go after Aku while avoiding fighting any monsters of the Underground and after going through the obstacles they find Toriel's house and find another beam and go for it taking them to the next place.

The group are now in the playground area of City of Partnerships and they see Aku escaping again and so they go through the playground and later make their way for the warehouse district and they later arrive at the warehouse district and they find another beam and so they go for the beam again and it takes them to the next place.

The group are now in the Wu Shi Academy area of Realm of Warriors and they continue to go after Aku but then many Tarkatans appear and attack but they fight off the Tarkatans and continue to go through the academy grounds and later reach the outside of the academy and they later reach the portal and they find the beam and so they use the beam to take them somewhere else.

The group are now in the first floor of the abandoned castle area of Valachia and they continue to go after Aku but then they see various monsters such as skeletons and Fenrirs while also dodging many traps and they later come across a room and they find the same beam and so they go for the beam taking them to the next world.

The group are in the downtown area of Tremorton and they continue to go after Aku while still fighting off many Prison Rifts in their way and they go for the outskirts of the city to go for the factory and they later enter the factory finding the beam and they go for it taking them to the next world.

The group are now in the forest area of Berk and they continue to go after Aku while fighting off many Prison Rifts in their way and they continue going through the forest and they later make their way for the gates to Berk Village and they arrive in the village where they find another beam taking them to the next world.

The group arrive at the clearing area of Glade of Dreams and they continue to go after Aku and they arrive at the next part of the clearing where they meet the Teensies and they arrive at the Hall of Doors area and they find another beam and go for it taking them to the next world.

The group are now in the Desert of Lost Souls area of Land of Gods and they go through the massive sandstorm while fighting off Sirens in their way and they keep going to go after Aku and they later go for the gate taking them to where Cronos is going and they find another beam and use it to go for the next world.

The group are now in the downtown area of Salgin in Rosa and they go through the city while fighting off many Prison Rifts in their way and they make their way for the exit of the city taking them to the outside desert and they arrive at the dune area and they find the same beam and use it to take them to the next world.

The group are now in the school hallways in Third Street Elementary and Ky and Nex are back in their kid forms and they go through the hallways to go after Aku but then more Prison Rifts appear and attack but they defeat the Prison Rifts and keep going and they go for the doors taking them outside to the playground and they later find the beam and use it to take them to the next world.

The group are now in the Black Comet of Path of Destiny and they see Aku escaping and so they go after him while fighting off many Black Arms in their way and continue through while getting past toxic floors, slime trails, and slime rails and they later arrive at the central area of the comet and they find another beam and use it to transport them out of the comet.

The group are transported back to the castle of Concave Fort.

"We're back." Ky said.

"That was hell and annoying." Nex said.

"So, enjoying my game of tag?" Aku asked.

"Enough of your games, Aku!" Jack yelled.

"Stop playing around and fight!" Meliodas yelled.

"Playing around? No, I am always serious. I've been distracting you so you won't stand in their way." Aku said.

"Well, too bad for you because we'll kick your ass and move on." Aku said.

"Now, what did you mean when you said the future is doomed?" Silver asked.

"I thought it was obvious. After the defeat at the hands of the wretched Samurai, the witch Hilda used her magic to bring me back to life and told me of the future Malus has in store. It is he, who will bring chaos and despair among many after the Prince of Light is destroyed when he returns. It is inevitable you see. There's no stopping this." Aku said.

"So, Malus will be the one, who will destroy our world." Toni said.

"Aku! I will not allow you to be part of the future's destruction! I will destroy you for good!" Jack yelled.

"Hehehe. You can try, Samurai. No matter how many times you defeat me, Hilda will bring me back as much as she wants. The same can be said for Malus as he returns. His motives are clear. It cannot be stopped." Aku said.

"I've heard enough of you! Give me back Elizabeth!" Meliodas yelled.

"Hmm… No! Instead, you all perish!" Aku said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

 _(Information: Defeat Aku!)_

Aku transforms himself into a bird like creature and flies around the group and tries to deliver a diving strike but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Thunder while Nex delivers a shadow uppercut and then delivers a diving strike with Damnation Shadow but Aku fires beams from his eyes down at the group who dodge and Jack upper slashes with his sword and then aerial slashes with his sword while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze but Aku transforms himself into a lizard like beast and moves around while attacking with his tail and then delivers a rolling strike but Toni bashes with his hammer and then delivers an axe kick while Silver unleashes telekinetic beams but Aku moves from wall to wall while transforming into a viper and delivers a biting strike but Star uses her wand to call down lightning strikes and then unleashes many narwhals to strike while Ky uses Prism Windmill and then uses Heaven's Slash and attacks with giant light blades and then delivers a slamming light blade strike but Aku fires beams from his eyes and then unleashes orbs of darkness and throws them but Jack deflects the dark orbs and slashes at Aku dealing massive damage while Nex delivers five brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a leaping double kick while Meliodas dash slashes with his sword but Aku transforms into a scorpion and delivers a stinging strike with his tail but the group dodge and Star shoots rainbow blasts while Toni uses Spin Dash while Silver attacks with telekinetic blades.

Aku unleashes more orbs of darkness and sends them at the group who dodge out of the way and Jack triple slashes with his sword followed by a downward slash while Meliodas delivers two strong punches followed by a powerful roundhouse kick but Aku transforms into his dragon form and breathes fire at the group but Silver creates a telekinetic shield and then fires telekinetic beams while Star uses her wand to unleash blue flames followed by creating rainbow fists and sends them to strike but Aku unleashes flames from his hands and strikes with them and then breathes more fire but Toni uses Homing Attack and then delivers a huge bash with his hammer while Nex aerial slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a downward kick while Ky casts Water and then uses Light Surge but Aku transforms into a lion and attacks with his claws followed by a biting strike but Star unleashes stampede of dogs firing laser eyes while Meliodas uses Hellish Blaze but Aku fires beams from his eyes and then unleashes orbs of darkness to strike but Jack vertical slashes with his sword while Silver unleashes telekinetic waves while Toni delivers an axe kick and then uses Chaos Spear but Aku transforms himself into a griffon and then attacks with his talons followed by unleashing a flaming beam but Nex unleashes a shadow barrier and then slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by sinking into the shadows and then delivers a strong uppercut while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then unleashes light chains and lashes with them and they finish off Aku.

"Impressive. I did not expect this from you." Aku said.

"Enough is enough, Aku! I will finish you!" Jack yelled.

"Give back Elizabeth or I'll kill you!" Meliodas yelled.

"Not a chance!" Aku said.

"Ky, you go on ahead. We'll stay here and teach this creep some more manners." Toni said.

"Seriously? But what if…" Ky was cut off.

"We can handle this. You've got a Prison Keyhole to find and unlock. You can't waste any more time here." Silver said.

"But…" Ky was cut off.

"We're not discussing this, Ky. Let's go." Nex said.

"Fine. Just come find us when you're finished." Ky said.

"We will. Go!" Star said and the two start to leave.

"Still, you wish to fight. Very well. I shall finish what was started." Aku said as the fight continues.

Ky and Nex are outside the room and Ky tries to open the door but Nex stops him.

"Don't. They can handle this. You gotta believe that." Nex said.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, this is it. You and me again, Nex. It's just like how the exam started. It's also more than that. Being alone together reminds me of when we first met when we were little. When you protected me from the bullies and since then, I've been around you, even though you kept pushing me away." Ky said.

"Yeah… Come on. We should keep going if we're going to finish this test." Nex said.

"Right." Ky said as they keep moving.

 _(Castle-Inner Lair)_

Ky and Nex continue through the castle while fighting off more monsters in their way and they find a door taking them to a chamber full of arrows firing from wall to wall and there are swinging axes around and so they go through the chamber while dodging arrows and swinging axes and they find another room with rods that fire green lightning across each other and they go through the chamber while dodging lightning and they find another door taking them to the next part of the castle.

Ky and Nex arrive at the next part of the chapel full of gears that are spinning around and they find a lift and use it to take them to the next part of the chamber and they come across a giant gear that's not spinning and so Ky finds what looks like a bar and starts pushing it making the giant gear spin making something happen and they continue to move and use the lift to take them to the next part of the chamber and find another door taking them to the next part of the castle.

Ky and Nex are now in a corridor and they find an open hole on the wall and so they go through the hole only to find another part of the corridor and they find two holes away from each other and decide to check which hole and they continue to find more parts of corridors and monsters but they defeat the monsters and keep exploring through the corridor which is a maze but they keep finding hole after hole while fighting off more monsters and later they find a hole and go through it taking them to the other side of the corridor and they find a door and they use it to go to the next area of the castle.

 _(Castle-Throne Room)_

Ky and Nex are now in a giant chamber full of candles that are lit with black flames, a giant crimson rug, and statues that look like demons carrying swords, axes, staffs, and maces.

"This place is creepier by the minute. I hope we can find that Prison Keyhole soon." Ky said.

"I have a feeling we're not alone here. I'm feeling massive darkness here." Nex said.

"Whatever it is. I'm ready." Ky said.

The two boys start moving through the chamber and reach upstairs but then they find the Horned King, Nightmare, Bowser Jr., and Porky.

 **"So, you've arrived at last, Prince of Light. Welcome to our castle. I do hope our friends treated you well and entertained you."** The Horned King said.

"Like hell, asshole! Your minions cost me my friends! I don't know if they're okay or not!" Ky yelled.

 **"How utterly typical. Relying on friends to help you, but now they are no more. You think you can defeat us and claim the Prison Keyhole?"** Nightmare asked.

"Why else are we here?" Ky asked.

"Hate to…scratch that. LOVE to burst your bubble, but not here. You've came all this way while leaving your new moronic friends for nothing." Bowser Jr. said.

"That's a load of crap. Tell us where or I'll kick your ass." Nex said.

 **"So violent, Nex. After not seeing each other for a long time, is this how you would repay me for helping you find your father?"** The Horned King asked.

"My dad's gone thanks to my asshole of a brother. You and Zervik weren't even trying to help. You just wanted me as your pawn." Nex said.

 **"Such a waste you use your power of darkness to ally with pitiful light dwellers. That matters not. You are not what Hilda wants."** Nightmare said.

"Where is she?" Ky asked.

 **"You'll be seeing her soon enough, boy. Nightmare and I already have what we want from Hazama and now our time in this realm will be at an end."** The Horned King said.

"What do you mean by that? What did you get?" Ky asked.

"What got ourselves the info about Noneya; None ya business!" Porky said.

"So, now, our mission's done and we'll be on our merry way, but first, I'll give you someone to play with." Bowser Jr. said as someone comes down and it's Dry Bowser who roars.

"You're having your own dad fight us while you get to leave? Pretty selfish of you, brat." Ky said.

"I'm flattered." Bowser Jr. said.

 **"Allow me to add something for you."** The Horned King said as he casts a spell on Dry Bowser making him bigger while his claws grow bigger and the spikes on his shell grow as well as his horns.

"Whoa! I'm already terrified." Porky said.

Just then the Horned King, Nightmare, Bowser Jr., and Porky start to fade.

 **"Ah, we are out of time in this realm. We must depart."** The Horned King said.

 **"A shame I won't be stealing your souls, but next time we meet, that may happen."** Nightmare said.

"Hehehe…! Have fun with Dad, loser! You're still stuck here! I'm out." Bowser Jr. said.

"Give my regards to the Key witch too when you see her…after you two die! Hahahaha!" Porky said as the four all disappear from the room.

"Hey!" Ky called but Dry Bowser stands in their way and breathes blue flames at Ky who dodges.

"We have to deal with Big boy first." Nex said.

"Fine. Let's go!" Ky said.

 _(Boss Theme: Destiny's Force)_

 _(Information: Defeat Giga Dry Bowser!)_

Giga Dry Bowser breathes blue flames at the two but Ky unleashes a light barrier for protection and then casts Water to strike and then coats Dawn of Hope with Blizzard magic and delivers powerful ice slashes while unleashing ice crystals while Nex double horizontal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow fists and delivers a punch but Giga Dry Bowser swipes his claws at the two who dodge but the claws unleash dark energy waves and then Giga Dry Bowser delivers a shell spin unleashing ice but Nex casts Dark Fire and then delivers a leaping kick at the head but Giga Dry Bowser bites at Nex poisoning him but Ky casts Esuna to get rid of the poison and then uses Water Windmill followed by Thunder Strike but Giga Dry Bowser charges at the two with his horns and unleashes a powerful explosion but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and delivers a horizontal slash while Nex sinks into the shadows and delivers a shadow uppercut followed by a downward kick but Giga Dry Bowser unleashes blue fireballs and sends them at the two but Ky casts Reflect to make the blue fireballs go right back while Nex unleashes shadow chains and lashes with them but Giga Dry Bowser jumps into the air and delivers a shell drop but the two dodge but Giga Dry Bowser unleashes fiery shockwaves.

Ky uses Holy Blade and teleport slashes over and over and then unleashes a light blade and delivers the final slash while Nex unleashes shadow demonic wings and covers his fists with shadow claws and flies around while slashing with his shadow claws over and over and then flies over Giga Dry Bowser and delivers a powerful shadow strike while unleashing dark pillars all over dealing great damage but Giga Dry Bowser shell spins at the boys while unleashing ice and then slams his fists on the ground to create quakes but Ky unleashes light blades and sends them to strike and then unleashes light waves while Nex casts Dark Thunder followed by unleashing shadow drills but Giga Dry Bowser swipes his claws while unleashing dark energy and then attacks with his horns while creating an explosion but Nex diagonal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by charging shadow energy and delivers a giant shadow punch while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and then coats his whole body with light and delivers a powerful charging surge attack but Giga Dry Bowser jumps into the air and delivers a powerful bombing strike while unleashing fiery shockwaves and then unleashes blue fireballs and sends them at the two but Ky casts Tidal Wave to get rid of the blue fireballs and then casts Triple Blizzard while Nex uses Dark Raid and then uses Shadow Orb.

Giga Dry Bowser breathes massive blue flames and then gets into his shell and rolls around the chamber while unleashing blue flames behind him but Ky casts Earth to make him stop rolling allowing Nex to rain down shadow knives but Giga Dry Bowser tries to bite at the two but Ky unleashes a light barrier and then delivers a counter strike and horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Heaven's Slash and slashes with light blades and then delivers a cross slash while Nex unleashes shadow chains to hold Giga Dry Bowser and Nex sinks the shadows and slashes and sinks into the shadows again and slashes again and keeps sinking and slashing and then unleashes a giant shadow blade from the ground but Giga Dry Bowser shell spins at the two while unleashing ice and then spreads blue flames all over but they avoid the blue flames and Nex casts Dark Blizzard followed by unleashing shadow orbs and sends them to strike while Ky delivers four slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and then horizontal slashes and then uses Meteor Storm and rains down meteors but Giga Dry Bowser slashes with his claws and unleashes dark energy and then rolls in his shell at the two but Nex unleashes shadow hands to grab the shell and then throws the shell away allowing Ky to strike the shell with his Keyblade sending it to the ground but Giga Dry Bowser roars and breathes massive blue flames but Nex unleashes a shadow beam to counter allowing Ky to use Holy Blade and teleports and slashes and after the final light slash the two finish off Giga Dry Bowser.

Giga Dry Bowser roars and his bones start to fall apart to the ground and later Dry Bowser is nothing but a pile of bones and then the bones disappear into darkness.

"Twisted brat." Ky said.

Just then a Prison Keyhole appears.

"Finally. Let's unlock it." Nex said.

"Ky, you did it!" A voice said and they turn to see Toni, Silver, Meliodas, Elizabeth, Katsuragi, Asuka, Ikaruga, Yagyu, Hibari, Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Jack, and Star.

"Guys, you're okay! But, how…?" Ky asked.

"During our battle with Wesker, Validar, and Nemesis, we managed to stop the trap and finished them off." Ikaruga said.

"After that fall we had, we managed to catch Jack Spicer and Chase Young and we even got Wuya trapped." Raimundo said.

"For us, we managed to strike down Aku and before he could do anything else, Jackie here took him out." Toni said.

"So, you found the fifteenth final Prison Keyhole. After that, you guys are done, right?" Meliodas asked.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"You know what, it's okay. We had a lot of fun travelling with you." Kimiko said.

"And as it turns out, we also found a room containing the other worlds imprisoned in this castle." Katsuragi said.

"Really?" Ky asked.

"Yeah, that's why we came to find you first. To see you unlock that keyhole and then see you off." Omi said.

"After that, we'll return to where we belong." Meliodas said.

"As for me and Toni, we'll find a way to get back to our timeline." Silver said.

"Guys… Thanks for everything. I'm glad I met you all. When your worlds return to the Realm of Light, I'll make sure to come visit you." Ky said.

"That's great! You should come visit us at our academy. I'm sure everyone else would like you." Asuka said.

"You should also visit us at the temple. Master Fung and Dojo would also like you and even claim you as the Xiaolin of Light." Omi said.

"I can't wait to see you in Liones. My bar'll be there and I'm sure the other Sins would enjoy having you around." Meliodas said.

"I hope I can see you in Mewni sometime. I'll even introduce you to Marco, my parents, and Ponyhead." Star said.

"I am hopeful to see you in homeland someday." Jack said.

"When we get back, maybe we'll meet someone, who turns out to be his kid." Toni said.

"Maybe." Silver said.

"Okay, it's a deal! This is not goodbye, but until next time!" Ky said.

"This is very touching, but we need to unlock that Keyhole in order to save the other worlds trapped here." Nex said.

"Right." Ky said.

"Ky, good luck." Toni said giving a thumbs up winking.

"Yeah and I'm sorry for giving you trouble when we first met." Silver said.

"Thank you for helping Lord Meliodas and I hope to see you again." Elizabeth said.

"Yep. Boar Hat's always open." Meliodas said.

"Thanks to you, Ky, I can now keep fighting for my family's honor." Katsuragi said.

"You truly are a fit to be a ninja." Asuka said.

"It was a pleasure to meet you." Ikaruga said.

"Thank you for reuniting us all." Yagyu said.

"Thanks to you, I can be braver than ever." Hibari said.

"Good luck on your adventure, dude." Raimundo said.

"We hope to see you at the temple someday." Kimiko said.

"May our paths cross again!" Omi said.

"Thanks for helpin' us get back together. Take care now, ya hear?" Clay said.

"Yeah, thanks. See ya!" Ky said as he and Nex use their Keyblades to unlock the Prison Keyhole creating a bright light and Ky turns to see the others one more time as they wave and Ky grins and waves back as he disappears in the light.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Villain's Vale of Hollow Bastion the villains see the Horned King, Nightmare, Bowser Jr., and Porky.

"About time. Did you get it?" Eggman asked.

"Shuddup, Egghead! 'Course we got what we need! The information from Hazama seemed pretty right." Bowser Jr. said.

"So, now we can start our search, right?" Porky asked.

"Yes. Our search begins now." Maleficent said.

 **"I could not agree more. We depart now."** The Horned King said.

 **"None will stop us."** Nightmare said but unknowing to them three people are outside the castle and it's Vergil, Claus, and Omega.

"I knew it. Spying on them in the real was worth it." Claus said.

"Let's go." Vergil said as they leave.

* * *

Meanwhile in Divine Kingdom in the castle throne room Oswald is talking to Aptus.

"Aptus, you're sure about Ina's friends not being here?" Oswald asked.

"It's just as I have checked. They are beyond our reach and are not in any world. Ina is now determined than ever to get her friends back. My hope is that she might be able to prevail. Her Nobody may have wilted, but she has bloomed into a new and stronger flower." Aptus said.

"Well, what about Ky and Nex?" Oswald asked.

"Well, if we are running on the assumption my brother and Xehanort knew what we're planning, then they both need to have been there, in the very beginning when both Requiem City, Shine City, and the Destiny Islands fell to darkness. Otherwise, Ky, Nex, Noel, Pax, Sora, and Riku should be beyond their reach." Aptus said.

"Oh, my… Do you think it's possible they could have planned things that far beforehand?" Peach asked.

"No, I don't believe so." Aptus said.

"Well, what about they both went back through time, just like Ky, Nex, Noel, Pax, Sora, and Riku did?" Max asked.

"In order for that to happen, a version of themselves must have had to exist at both the source and destination. Not even Xehanort, my brother, nor I can transport our bodies across vast reaches of time." Aptus said.

"And besides, Malus' body was already sealed so there's no way he could have gone back." Bentley said.

"Correct." Aptus said.

"Wait a second… I remember now! Mickey told me that Xehanort gave up his body and there was a version of him possessing Riku." Oswald said.

"Not only that, but before the sealing, Malus gave up his own body reducing to just a heart and soul and they ended up having a new vessel and after becoming a Heartless, that was a version of Malus." Tails said.

"I was afraid of this… I always knew my brother was cunning, but could Xehanort really possess that kind of foresight?" Aptus asked.

"When is Malus' sealing going to end? It's supposed to be soon, right?" Elena asked.

"Yes. The time is almost nigh for Malus' body to finally return. That crafty devil of a brother. When I was going to seal him, not only did he cast a spell to give up his body, but also cast a spell to make sure the sealing would not last until today." Aptus said.

"That asshole! He's just waitin' for his chance to keep screwin' over everyone!" Ken said.

"I need to go help them!" Oswald said.

"How, Oswald? You cannot enter the world of a prison. You have no place to go." Aptus said.

"But if Malus and Xehanort are really behind this, then there's no way they'll be staying in the prison worlds forever and the same can be said for the dream worlds. Sooner or later, they're bound to reappear somewhere that we can go reach them and I think I know the place. Follow the hearts and you'll find the way." Oswald said.

"Wow, that's very smart of you." Sonic said.

"That's something Master Jin and Master Aqua taught me and Mickey once." Oswald said.

"Well, if you're goin', so am I." Sonic said.

"Mario and I will help too." Peach said and Mario nods.

"Okay. Guys, hold down the fort for us okay. If something happens to me, Peach, Mario, Sonic, Ky, Noel, Sora, Pax, Nex, Riku, and Mickey, you guys, as well as Donald and Goofy are the only ones left to keep the worlds safe." Oswald said.

"We understand." Blaze said.

"Just be careful." Lucas said.

"Oswald, I can sense that Ky and Nex are no longer in the Realm of Prison. Not only that, but I can now sense Noel's and Pax's presence. All four are going to the realm between." Aptus said.

"Okay then. If we trust our hearts, then we'll find 'em! We'll find 'em and bring the four back here safe and sound!" Oswald said.

"You can count on us!" Sonic said.

"I would not doubt any of you. Good luck." Aptus said.

"Please, find Ky and help him along with Noel and Pax." Elena said.

"We promise, Elena." Oswald said.

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chapter for you guys. We are finally done with the worlds of Prison Dimensions and now we get to move on to the endgame of both stories! I've been looking forward to this for a while and I hope you feel the same way. Anyway, next time, Ky arrives at a world he's familiar with, but then he finds someone else in the same world and they both end up dealing crazy things as they are being targeted.** **I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**


End file.
